Antes del mañana y Pasado mañana
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Aome regresó al Sengoku después de tres años de ausencia, y ahora Inuyasha busca la manera de declararle sus sentimientos para que vivan como pareja... FINAL, EL CAPÍTULO FINAL! Ya no daré más explicaciones, todo está dentro del texto. Sólo espero que se diviertan y no se desilusionen, ya que la vida real me ha absorbido de más. Un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo en el foro de DB.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes del mañana y pasado mañana.**

_Hola, bueno este fue mi primer fanfic, y se trata de lo que fue de todos entre los tres años sin Aome en el Sengoku, lo publique en FFL. Espero que les guste. Lo dejé casi igual que como lo publiqué en el foro en donde empecé con mis aptitudes de escritora (por ahí sigue, no he terminado), así que puede haber ciertos detallitos erróneos. Algunos capítulos los junté porque originalmente eran bastante cortos. Saludos. Recuerden que personajes e historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y esto lo hago por diversión._

**Capítulo 1**

_Algo de narración por parte de Aome:_

Después de los tres días de estar dentro de la perla regresé a casa, por un momento creí que mi vida sería normal como antes, pero su ausencia me entristecía demasiado.

Inuyasha… me pregunto que estarás haciendo — suspiré.

Aome, baja, ya está el desayuno — habló mi mamá desde la puerta.

Lentamente me senté en la cama y salí de mi cuarto para bajar a la cocina. Ahí estaban todos: mi mamá, mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo; ellos estuvieron muy preocupados durante esos tres días y ese detalle me alegró, estaba tan contenta por regresar que no me puse a pensar en Inuyasha...

Hija no te pongas así, ven y siéntate, ya veras que con el tiempo se solucionara — mi mamá trató de consolarme, con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro.

Si — respondí algo cabizbaja y pensativa.

Ella tenía razón, pronto estaría en el Instituto y tendría que preocuparme por estudiar... ¡LA ESCUELA! ¡Dios, no tenía tiempo que perder, no recordaba ese detalle! Rápidamente me senté y me puse a comer (_a tragar mejor dicho_), tenía tantas cosas que repasar, que hacer… no podía pasarme la vida pensando en él… no, no y no, yo regresé a estudiar y eso es lo que haría.

_Mientras, en la época antigua… _

Inuyasha acababa de salir del pozo después de tres días.

¡Inuyasha! — dijeron al unísono Miroku y Sango.

Corrieron hacia su amigo, el cual lucía como de costumbre o… ¿no? La verdad es que el Hanyō se encontraba deplorable, los dorados ojos le temblaron al verlos a la cara.

Aome esta a salvo, no se preocupen, y yo estoy bien — dijo con un tono fingido de indiferencia.

Inuyasha no era bueno mintiendo, su voz también tembló al recordarla, aunque quiso ocultarlo a sus amigos.

Inuyasha… no estás bien, debes descansar. Ya luego nos dirás que paso — dijo Sango con voz calmada.

Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, tenéis que reposar — afirmo Miroku.

No quiero, me quedare aquí a esperar que vuelva; no pienso moverme. — refunfuño la Bestia — Váyanse ustedes, si no les molesta prefiero estar solo por un tiempo — y les dio la espalda dejándose caer bruscamente sobre la hierba, al lado del brocal.

Sin otro remedio Miroku y Sango se encaminaron rumbo a la aldea, específicamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. En el interior se encontraban la viejecita, dos pequeños niños y su amiguito zorruno.

¡Miroku, Sango! — exclamó Shippou al verlos llegar — ¿Dónde está Inuyasha… y Aome?

La señorita Aome… volvió a su época, e Inuyasha está de regreso con nosotros — le contestó el monje.

Y… ¿entonces por qué no vino con ustedes? — preguntó el pequeño zorro.

Será mejor que no lo molestemos por un tiempo, no se encuentra de buen humor — dijo Sango un poco preocupada, en lo que ambos tomaban "asiento".

Vaya, lo bueno es que los dos están bien. — dijo el kitsune soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio — Todos estábamos muy angustiados por lo que pudiera haberles pasado.

Físicamente tal vez se encuentren bien pero… dudo mucho que sentimentalmente lo estén — agregó Miroku, con el mismo tono preocupado de la exterminadora.

La pequeña choza se quedó en silencio, por un momento todos pensaban en lo triste que debía ser para Inuyasha y Aome estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Bueno, basta de tristezas, ya se recuperara. — intervino Kaede tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente — Por ahora se debe ocupar en otras cosas Excelencia.

Es cierto, no crean que lo he olvidado. — dijo el aludido, y miró al jovencito sentado al lado de su amada castaña — Esto es de suma importancia. Bien Kohaku, es el momento en que tenemos que…

¿Tenemos? — dijo el pecoso muchacho, visiblemente sorprendido.

No me interrumpas que ya tomé carrera… — continuó el ojiazul en tono solemne, dedicándole al joven exterminador una gran sonrisa — sí Kohaku, tenemos, tu hermana y yo. Verás, lo que pasa es que nosotros…

¡Vamos a casarnos!— concluyó la aludida bastante apenada y emocionada, desviando un poco la mirada café de la cara de su hermanito.

¡Sango, sabía que aceptarías! — al manolarga se le fue la "mano maldita" _(¡pretextos!, era "maldita" sin necesidad de la maldición de Naraku_)… ya saben hacia donde, al darle un abrazo, y por ello… ¡PLAF!, ya saben lo que recibió.

¡Excelencia, no delante de Kohaku!— gritó la muchacha, visiblemente molesta y avergonzada, y está vez enrojeció más — ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros?

Kohaku se quedó pasmado por un momento, pues conocía que ese monje era un desvergonzado y le había pedido hijos a cualquier jovencita linda con la que se atravesaron, en su camino tras los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_; pero su hermana, a pesar de esas manías, se veía muy contenta ante la perspectiva de matrimoniarse con él.

¡Qué bueno hermana! Me da gusto por ti, al fin podrás ser feliz de nuevo — dijo el muchacho con sincera alegría.

¡Ay Kohaku, gracias! — contestó la castaña sin haber perdido el rubor de sus mejillas — Pero eso si, tú vivirás con nosotros.

¿Q… Qué? — el pecoso se mostró muy aturullado por esa idea tan ocurrente.

Claro Kohaku, no podemos dejarte solo. — ahora intervino Miroku, sobándose el cachete — Eres su hermano y Sango te quiere mucho.

Eso suena muy bien Kohaku, los hermanos deben estar juntos — sonrió la pequeña Lin, dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa tierna.

Pe… pero… — intentó razonar de alguna manera, bastante abochornado al pensar en ciertas cosas de matrimonios — ¿no voy a molestarlos en… su intimidad?

¡Jajajaja!, — su hermana rió cantarinamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía — no digas tonterías Kohaku querido. Hace meses que no estábamos juntos por culpa del maldito de Naraku. — lo abrazó con mucho cariño, como impidiendo que fuera a escapar — Y no te preocupes, tendrás tu habitación aparte… nadie te molestará.

Ah… mmm… — tartamudeó tratando de buscar algo convincente para refutarle eso, pues en el fondo anhelaba volver con su hermana, aunque no se había planteado en que ya tuviera marido… otro hombre para compartirla — no se… es que…

Nada de excusas, te quedarás porque yo lo digo — Sango le habló con firmeza, sin soltarlo.

Mmm… — ni hablar, conocía ese tono que no admitía excusas — sí hermana — contestó resignado.

Así me gusta — le sonrió otra vez, dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla.

_Volvamos a la época actual…_

¡Aprisa Aome! Apresúrate o llegarás tarde a la escuela — dijo mi mamá, apurándome amablemente y con cariño, como siempre lo hace, hablándome por las escaleras.

¡Ya voy mamá! — contesté de buena manera, cepillándome los dientes.

"¡Qué coraje, se me hizo tarde y ni desayuné bien!" pensé al momento "¿Por qué no habrá sonado el bendito despertador?" _(¡__Pobre Aome, jijiji!__)_. Bajé a toda prisa, me despedí y salí corriendo; estaba tan apurada que no me había dado cuenta del Árbol Sagrado.

¡Oh, por poco lo olvido! — susurré — ¡Buenos días Inuyasha! — dije con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndome al árbol… sentía, muy en el fondo de mi ser, que ese sería por siempre nuestro lugar especial.

Llegué casi patinando a la escuela, pero llegué "¡Qué alivio!" Era el prim… no, el segundo día de clases, no había asistido el día anterior por sentirme mal, así que vería a mis amigas y continuaría con la nueva etapa de mi vida.

¡Aome, Aome, Aome! — gritaron atrás de mi.

Dirigí la vista hacia atrás y vi a mis queridas amigas saludándome con la mano, mientras se acercaban con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

¡Hola chicas! — correspondí ese gesto con alegría.

¡Qué gran sorpresa Aome! — dijo Yuka a modo de saludo, en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

Espero que estés bien. — dijo Ayumi con su tono bondadoso — Pensamos que habías decidido… no estudiar este año.

Nos encaminamos hacia las aulas.

¿Por qué haría una cosa así? — pregunté un poco extrañada

OK., cuéntanos todo — intervino Eri con su tono serio, mirándome con suspicacia.

¿To… todo? — tartamudeé sin entender realmente a que se refería — ¿De que hablas Eri? — dije con inocencia.

No finjas, — continuó hablando de forma acusadora — supimos la razón por la que faltabas tanto a clases, y no eran enfermedades extrañas, así que nos debes una explicación… como las amigas incondicionales que siempre hemos sido.

Oye Eri… — quiso intervenir Ayumi — no seas tan dura con nuestra amiga.

Aome no fue sincera con nosotras, — dijo Yuka igual de seria que Eri — sí lo hubiera sido desde un principio… le habríamos ayudado.

¡Aaahhh!, — suspiré con resignación — bueno, pues yo… — ni modos, ante la evidencia tendría que contarles casi todo — Platicamos en el almuerzo, ¿les parece? — sonreí como tonta.

A la hora convenida, después de unas clases algo tortuosas, les confesé las razones de mis faltas en secundaria.

¡Oooohhhh! — dijeron al unísono, al terminar mi relato, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Bueno, ahora todo queda comprendido — dijo Yuka sin salir de su asombro.

Me parece que sí, — afirmó Eri igual de sorprendida, como analizando lo que escuchó — aunque se oiga inverosímil, suena más sensato que todas las enfermedades raras que se sacó tu abuelo de la manga.

No pensé que podías viajar por el tiempo Aome. — dijo Ayumi muy sonriente — Debe ser fabuloso.

A mis otras amigas y a mí nos causó un poco de gracia su observación, así que momentáneamente sonreímos como bobas.

Pues eso fue lo que me paso — terminé con un suspiro de resignación, y acabé de tomar mi refresco.

Una semana después de nuestra charla:

Bien jóvenes, es tiempo de que se inscriban a los clubes escolares que tenemos en el Instituto. — nos dijo nuestro profesor asesor, a la hora de clases — Sólo se pueden inscribir en uno, así que revisen la lista y escojan el que mejor se adapte a sus destrezas o aspiraciones — nos entregó una hoja a cada uno.

Veamos… — susurré leyendo el escrito — Equipos deportivos… no, periodismo… tal vez… taller de lectura… mmm… danza… olvídenlo… repostería… no lo creo… ¡Ya se! — observé un club que llamó mi atención, y que no requería mucha experiencia — Me inscribiré en éste, es el mejor para lo que quiero.

Sin lugar a dudas me serviría para recordar ese tiempo feliz, arquería era el club ideal para mí.

Con la firme convicción de mejorar su puntería, y la seguridad que ya llegaría el tiempo de volver con su amado Inuyasha, Aome se inscribió al Club de Arquería del Instituto. Obviamente a sus amigas les extrañó mucho, pero Aome les explicó detalladamente porque tomó esa decisión importante en su vida, lo necesitaría en su futuro "pasado"… de alguna u otra manera tendría que regresar al lado de su amado ojidorado, lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón, aunque no sabía cuando podría ser. Valía más estar preparada.

_Mientras tanto, en la época antigua, después de algunos días…_

Inuyasha estaba más que insoportable y parecía no compartir la alegría de que al fin Miroku y Sango unirían sus vidas, ya sin la preocupación de una maldición que le arrebatará la felicidad y la vida, o la pérdida de su amado hermano.

En fin, — dijo Miroku en lo que limpiaba un área de la cabaña que había conseguido para vivir en cuanto se matrimoniara — ya se le pasará a Inuyasha; tiene que mejorar y no vivir sumido en su tristeza. — suspiró un poco — Debe alegrarse de que lo mejor que pudo ocurrir es que al fin la señorita Aome está sana y salva en su época.

Pero Miroku, — contestó Shippou, quien amablemente le ayudaba a "levantar" el polvo — seguramente el tonto de Inuyasha está así porque no le dijo nada a Aome… sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Bueno, ya saben como es él, — dijo Sango, que entraba en ese momento a la casa junto con Kohaku — si no cambia lo testarudo se va a ahogar en su tristeza... y no lo digo de forma literal… se ve que ha llorado — agregó, compadecida de su amigo Hanyō.

¿En serio? — le preguntó su amado — ¿Acaso lo viste?

Pasamos relativamente cerca del pozo al dirigirnos hacia el bosque por la leña. — afirmó la castaña dejando en el suelo el pequeño atado de ramas que cargaba a la espalda — Me dio esa impresión, pues ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del borde.

Y… ¿por qué el señor Inuyasha está tan triste? — preguntó Kohaku inocentemente, dejando también la carga que traía.

Porque el muy cobarde nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a Aome que la amaba. — contestó Shippou en tono de enfado, antes de que alguien más le ganara la palabra — Y, ahora que ya no está y que no sabemos si regresará, se siente fatalmente triste… como un perro sin dueño.

Por suerte para el kitsune Inuyasha se "ahogaba" en el pozo, porque si no ya tuviera un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Vaya, de verdad me da algo de pena. — contestó Kohaku muy pensativo, quedándose momentáneamente callado en lo que terminaban de acomodar algunas cosas — Y cambiando de tema hermana, ¿cuándo piensan casarse su Excelencia y tú? — agregó un poco más alegre.

¡Aaahhh!, — responde Miroku más que contento en lo que Sango enrojecía brevemente — por mí sería ahora mismo, pero respetaremos un poco el "luto" de Inuyasha; además tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos y las invitaciones.

¿Invitaciones? ¿Pues a quién vas a invitar? — preguntó Shippou asombrado.

A muchas personas. — dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa — A mi gran amigo Kuranosuke Takeda (_vean el cap. 79 de anime_), a Koharu (_cap. 41_) a Shima y su familia (_cap. 161_), a mi maestro y mentor, Mushin, a mi buen sirviente Hachi, por supuesto, y a todas las lindas jovencitas que encontré en el camino de mi vida… — y, ante la mirada cruel de la castaña, mejor se quedó calladito, calladito.

¿Todas esas personas? ¿No se te hace mucho? — le interrogó el kitsune, poniendo cara de asombro.

Bueno, y si no hay inconveniente, — continuó Miroku, mirando a Sango con cara de inocencia — también invitaremos a algunos buenos monstruos que encontramos en nuestro camino, por ejemplo…

¡El Señor Sesshōmaru! — añadió Kohaku en tono triunfante — ¿Verdad que si se puede hermana?

Por supuesto, — contestó Sango con firmeza y le dio un abrazo apretado al muchacho en tanto que Miroku hizo un gesto de resignación, al fin de cuentas el jovencito es el hermano menor de su amada, y la única familia de sangre que le queda — le debemos tu vida también, ya que indirectamente te protegió de Naraku por un buen tiempo.

Dudo mucho que Inuyasha se alegre por eso — susurró Shippou en tono de ironía.

En el pozo, hundido hasta el cuello por las lágrimas derramadas, Inuyasha no hacía más que pensar en su cobardía (_después de doscientos años, el pozo al fin tenía agua ¡jajajaja_!). "Tonto de mí, si que soy un bruto barbaján cobarde, ¿por qué mierda no le dije nada?, al menos así creo que me sentiría más tranquilo" se reprendía duramente tratando de controlarse. "Ni hablar, creo que tomaré drásticas medidas o mi vida se ira al pozo" _(¿más?_).

Decidió levantarse meditando en que sería lo más conveniente para… realizar sus desesperados planes. "¡Carajo!" no pudo guardarse un gran bostezo, pues llevaba varios días sin dormir "Tengo mucho sueño ya… Será mejor ir donde están los demás para echarme un "_coyotito_" y pensar mejor sobre cómo hacer… lo que voy a hacer". Arroja una piedra hacia adelante, por el puro gusto de hacerlo, y se escucha un ¡Aauuu! de dolor en lo que una alta y gruesa figura sale corriendo de entre los arbustos. "¿No era ese el lobo de Rollocan?" parpadeó un poco asombrado y se frotó los ojos, queriendo distinguir a quien correspondía esa sombra "Bueno, si se trataba del Sarnoso de Koga… seré feliz si rompí su cabezota".

_Y en la época actual…_

Después de un arduo día de clases, Aome llegó a su casa cansada pero contenta. Se había inscrito al Club de Arquería, y mejor aún, tendría más que tiempo de sobra para recordar todos los buenos y malos momentos vividos en la época antigua porque, de tarea en su materia de "Lectura y redacción", les había dejado escribir una narración corta sobre algún hecho fantástico o real que les gustara.

No es una historia de fantasía, — se dijo a sí misma en lo que terminaba de bañarse — aunque pocos podrían considerarla real. Sólo mis amigas la entenderían. — sonrió y salió de la tina — En fin, ¿cuál será el hecho más relevante que contar? — se preguntó al rememorar cientos de pasajes, mientras se vestía.

¡Aome, a cenar! — el llamado de su madre la hizo reaccionar.

¡Ya voy! — contestó.

Ya en el comedor, le contó a su mamá como le había ido en la escuela, y todas las cosas que pensaba contar.

No se por donde empezar… — dijo un poco dudosa, sin perder el tono de emoción — pasaron tantas cosas fascinantes que no podría contar todo en un solo relato, necesitaría mucho espacio y tiempo… ¿Qué hago?

Pues creo que, si inicias por el principio, a todos les llamará la atención y tal vez hasta querrán saber más — opinó la señora Naomi con su sonrisa de siempre, sirviéndole su tazón de arroz.

¿De que se trata? — preguntó Sota al entrar a la cocina, mientras tomaba el tazón de arroz que le correspondía, sentándose en su lugar.

Pues verás, — le dijo Aome con ese tono de emoción — me dejaron de tarea escribir sobre algún hecho real o fantástico, y pienso escribir mis aventuras con Inuyasha y los demás en la época antigua. ¿No se te hace una buena idea? — casi brinca en su asiento.

Su hermano la observó detenidamente, a veces creía que su hermana deliraba, así que se llevó un buen bocado de arroz para abstenerse de opinar. El único que parecía no poner mucha atención era el abuelo, quien casi se dormía en la silla.

Es fabuloso. — dijo la mamá enderezando al viejecito — Cuidado papá, vas a caerte.

¿Eh? — respingó un poco el anciano — Claro, el arroz es delicioso — dijo como volviendo a la realidad.

A todos les brotó una gotita anime momentánea… Aome retomó su "charla".

Pero no encuentro por donde empezar… fueron muchas cosas. — apoyó un poco el rostro en su mano derecha, en lo que entornaba tantito los ojos — ¡Ahhh ya sé!, — exclamó repentinamente, sobresaltando hasta al gato, que ya dormía en su rincón favorito — iniciaré por donde todo comenzó. — sus orbes achocolatados brillaban de alegría — Hay que darle crédito a Naraku de vez en cuando porque, si no fuera por él, nada hubiera sucedido y nunca hubiera conocido a Inuyasha; sí, — volvió a poner gesto soñador — será una linda historia de un amor no concluido… tengo mucho que trabajar.

Y rápidamente se comió toda su porción y un poco más, haciendo que Sota y su abuelo la miraran como si estuviera loca, y al pobre de Buyo no le dio ni una migaja de arroz. Dando por terminada su cena, se levantó rápidamente, agradeció y se fue a su habitación muy contenta, a poner manos a la obra…

_Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos fueron relativamente cortos, espero les haya gustado mi idea inicial. Al comienzo de la época actual estaba narrado un poco por Aome, pero no se me da mucho la primera persona, por lo tanto los subsecuentes fueron narrados en tercera persona, así me salieron mejor. Sigan divirtiéndose también con mis pequeñas "histerietas" en el foro de Dragon Ball… esos Saiyajins y sus peripecias… espero rewies o por lo menos más lectores. Sayo y Arigato por su atención._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Inuyasha se dirigió lentamente a la aldea, acercándose a donde se encontraban sus amigos, guiado por su olor, con la firme convicción de poner en práctica su plan. Si no estuviera tan cansado lo haría ahora mismo, pero…

¿No es el señor Inuyasha el que viene ahí? — preguntó Kohaku mientras señalaba en la dirección por donde el ojidorado se acercaba.

Pues sí, — dijo Shippou – y no tiene muy buen aspecto, se ve todo mojado, sucio y fatigado… como te dije, todo un triste perro sin dueño.

Por suerte para el kitsune el Hanyō no lo escuchó, de tan agotado que se sentía, si no ya sabemos que le hubiera ocurrido. Sango salió corriendo y Miroku fue tras ella, pensando en que su amigo requeriría una mano firme como la suya, no la tierna y delicada mano de su amada, aunque a veces era demasiado pesada, eso le constaba muuuy bien (_sabemos las razones de haberlo comprobado jajaja__)_.

¡Inuyasha!, — dijo Sango mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo de consuelo — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él no le contestó. Por respuesta por poco se cae sobre ella, desvanecido de cansancio y, si no fuera porque Miroku llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a su amada, Sango hubiera sentido todo el peso muerto de Inuyasha.

Sabía que nada bueno pasaría, ¡pero que bestia tan bestia es! — dijo el monje tomándolo firmemente — Si que necesitas un buen descanso amigo, y alimentarte bien… — le habló suavemente cerca de la oreja, como esperando que lo escuchara, para después hacer un gesto de sufrimiento al tratar de enderezarlo — ¡pero que estoy diciendo, si pesa como media tonelada!

Shippou y Kohaku se acercaron a ayudar a Miroku, quien por poco no la cuenta también, es que Inuyasha, con todo su peso, sí que era un tipo de peso (_en pocas palabras… ¡cómo pesan los que se dejan caer así!_), y juntos lo llevaron al interior de la vivienda, la choza de la anciana Kaede. Mientras lo acostaron cerca del fuego, Shippou comentó:

Será mejor que reserven comida porque cuando se despierte… — se calló cuando Inuyasha soltó un sonoro ronquido, señal de que por lo menos descansaría uno o dos días enteros.

Tendremos tiempo de sobra, no te apures. — contestó Miroku después de sonreír un poco ante el ruidoso dormir del peli plateado — Y ustedes chicos me ayudarán — miró a los pequeños, sin cambiar el rostro alegre.

¿A qué? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Pues a conseguir comida para el "regimiento"… digo para Inuyasha. — bromeó mientras Sango preparaba un poco de té — Y aprovecharé para llevar las primeras invitaciones.

En ese momento hizo su aparición la anciana Kaede, que llegó junto a una linda pequeñita de negros cabellos y grandes ojos capuchinos, Lin, la cual, al ver a Inuyasha dormido y haciendo semejante ruido, preguntó como se encontraba.

Parece que ya se va a componer, — le dijo Kohaku sonriendo al verla llegar — y nosotros iremos con su Excelencia a buscarle comida y a llevar las invitaciones de la boda.

Excelencia, ¿ya tiene decidida la fecha para su boda? — le preguntó Lin a Miroku, mirándolo fijamente, con la linda sonrisa que generalmente adorna su bonita cara — ¿De verdad invitarán al Señor Sesshōmaru?

Por supuesto, — Sango fue la que respondió, sirviéndoles la bebida caliente — no podremos olvidarlo en un día tan especial. Y, para que veas que no va a faltar, tú misma puedes darle la invitación en cuanto regrese a verte.

¡Síiiii! – contestó Lin muy emocionada y contenta. — Se pondrá muy feliz.

_De vuelta al futuro… en donde nos quedamos._

Aome estaba en su cuarto, teniendo frente a ella su cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano, dispuesta a escribir todo lo que la anciana Kaede le había contado sobre la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyō, en aquellos lejanos cincuenta años antes de su llegada, eso fue el principio de todo. Así que ni tarda ni perezosa empezó a darle forma a su trabajo (_para mayores detalles vean el OVA 2 de Inuyasha_). Se pasó al menos dos horas sin separarse de la mesa, como para no perder la concentración y el hilo de la historia.

Continuaré mañana, — dijo mientras bostezaba — me levantaré temprano y terminaré… — se estiró y se dejó caer en su cama — ¡Qué narración tan interesante!, y, si no le gusta al profesor, me como un zapato. — habló muy convencida de ello, y se acomodó dispuesta a dormir — ¿Qué estarán haciendo Inuyasha y los demás?... — pensó un momento, tratando de imaginar los sucesos en el tiempo que dejó atrás — Espero que el monje Miroku al fin haya formalizado las cosas con Sango… — hizo un gesto soñador, como mirando a la exterminadora llorar lágrimas de felicidad ante el cumplimiento de dicha petición — Me encantaría estar presente en su boda, y me apuesto lo que sea a que mi amiga le dará un hijo a ese pervertido en menos de un año. ¡Jajaja!, seguramente el monje Miroku se pondrá tan feliz que pedirá más de uno… — se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de controlar su imaginación morbosa — ¿Cómo estará Inuyasha? Me imagino que igual o peor que yo… — como que lo dudó un momento, soltando un suspiro — o tal vez ni se siente mal… ¡Qué cosas pienso!, — se reprendió sacudiendo la cabeza — se que debe sentirse triste, pero espero que no demasiado como para cometer una locura… — volvió a bostezar profundamente — que sueño tengo, voy a dormir.

Y, con dulces pensamientos, cayó en un bello y profundo sueño.

_Y… nuevamente en el Sengoku._

Dos días después, en un lugar conocido, unos ojos ambarinos se abrieron perezosamente… el olor de un buen desayuno hizo reaccionar por fin a Inuyasha, y sí se sentía más que hambriento, tanto que era capaz de comerse todo un jabalí del tamaño de _Cho – kiu – kai (__cap. 129 del anime__)_.

Al fin despiertas dormilón. — le dijo Sango ofreciéndole amablemente un tazón de arroz — Come despacio para que no te caiga de peso.

¡Comida! ¡Muero de hambre! — tomó el tazón e, ignorando el comentario de Sango, empezó a comer haciendo honor a lo que realmente es, una bestia.

¡Cuida tus modales Inuyasha! ¿Con qué ejemplo le enseñas a los niños? — lo reprendió Miroku, entre severo y divertido ante el apetito voraz de su amigo Hanyō.

¡Keh, no molestes Miroku! ¿Qué no ves que muero de hambre? — le dirigió una mirada fea, haciendo caso omiso a su molestia — ¡Hace días que no pruebo bocado, y me pides que cuide mis modales! ¿Qué niños? — todo esto lo dijo atragantándose con grandes bocados de arroz y pescado asado que la castaña le ofreció, la cual también lo miraba entre divertida y severa, y no sabía si reírse de él o regañarlo de igual manera que su amado monje.

¡Pues nosotros, tonto! – le recriminó Shippou, mientras Kohaku y Kirara lo veían con gestos de asombro.

El Hanyō parpadeó un poco sorprendido al fijarse bien en los demás, y hasta dejó momentáneamente de comer. Se le había olvidado por completo que Kohaku también estaba ahí, y lo más importante…

¿Cuándo se casan? — preguntó al ojiazul, lanzándole una mirada escrutadora, retornando a su serenidad habitual — O… ¿no me digas que ya lo hiciste, eh? Si de eso pides tu limosna, pervertido — le dijo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ja,ja,ja! — el aludido soltó una carcajada breve — Por mi hubiera sido desde hace seis días, pero respetamos tu dolor. — le palmeó suavemente un hombro — Además recuerda que eres el padrino.

¿Yoooo? ¿En serio?... — volvió a atragantarse un poco, y se limpió sin disimular con la manga de su Hitoe — pues que honor, gracias.

Por nada — le contestó sin dejar de sonreír, en tanto los demás continuaban comiendo.

Por cierto Miroku, — dijo Inuyasha un poco después, al tomar el té, recordando el plan drástico que tenía en mente, y le pareció que ese era el momento de pedirlo — ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor después? — y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

Esa mirada preocupó un poco al monje. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza? Definitivamente Inuyasha nunca volvería a ser como antes, la ausencia de la señorita Aome le pesaría demasiado.

Bien amigo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — le dijo sin cambiar el tono alegre — Dime que puedo hacer por ti.

¿Podrías sellarme nuevamente en el Árbol Sagrado? — preguntó con ese tono tan inusual en alguien como él — Con un conjuro, o con alguno de tus pergaminos sagrados.

Sinceramente eso era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido que le pediría. ¿Volver a sellarlo? ¿Huir de su realidad?

Creo que eso que me pides es imposible para mí. — contestó con seriedad, mirando fijamente al ojidorado — Y, aunque mi poder espiritual fuera mayor, tampoco lo haría.

¿Por qué? — dijo Inuyasha con desesperación, casi abalanzándose sobre el ojiazul — Prefiero no sentir el paso del tiempo sin ella a mi lado, a seguir sufriendo.

Sango miró a Inuyasha con tristeza mientras que Kohaku, Kirara y Shippou lo miraban con asombro.

¡No creí que fueras tan cobarde! — le recriminó Shippou al fin, recobrándose de la impresión — Pero eso te pasa porque nunca quisiste sincerarte con ella; si le hubieras dicho que le amabas, Aome volvería.

No es así Shippou, — le contestó Miroku porque el ojidorado se mostraba muy conmocionado como para decir algo — la señorita Aome cumplió con su misión aquí; su vida debe continuar en su mundo

Sango abrazó a Inuyasha y le dijo en tono suave:

Miroku tiene razón, querido Inuyasha. — noten que ya no lo llamó Excelencia, porque debe de haber más confianza entre ellos — Lo que hicieron no fue en vano, y siéntete bien porque, a pesar de todos los problemas que nos causó Naraku, la protegiste y así pudo realizar la labor por la cual ella llegó aquí — y le sonrió con timidez, mirándolo con cariño.

Ciertamente Inuyasha, — confirmó el ojiazul — y no creó que lo mejor para ti sea huir por medio de ser sellado nuevamente. — le dedicó una mirada de comprensión — La señorita Kikyō te selló porque cayeron en las mentiras de Naraku, y te odio. Y tú quedaste con la idea de que te traicionó, que por eso también llegaste a tenerle profundo rencor. — explicó muy ampliamente — Pero yo no te odio, ni tengo porque; y la señorita Aome no te traicionó, se cumplió lo que tenía que cumplirse... hecho eso, era lógico que volviera a su tiempo.

¿No se dan cuenta que no me siento tranquilo sin ella? — dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

Se soltó del abrazo de Sango y dejó el plato, levantándose precipitadamente de la mesa, mirándolos con enfado, como si necesitara que le dijeran todo eso.

¡Que bestia tan necia eres! ¡Si quieres morirte muérete, cobarde! — le dijo Shippou enojado — ¿No te lo dije Kohaku? Éste está peor que un perro sin dueño — y se alejó del ojidorado a una distancia prudente, esperando una reacción más normal (_saben a que me refiero_)

Pero Inuyasha se sentía frustrado e impotente. Creyó que Miroku podría ayudarle, y nada. "¿Por qué pensé que este monje charlatán me ayudaría?" se reprendió mentalmente "Ellos no me entienden, no saben lo que siento... Lo último que puedo hacer es pedirle a mi hermano que me mate para ya no sufrir más." Estaba decidido.

Si no puede ayudarme… sólo conozco a alguien que no se negará, porque desde siempre ha querido eliminarme. — dijo sin preámbulos, retornando su tono altanero — Haré su sueño realidad y me olvidaré de todo esto.

_En la época actual…_

Aome le ayudaba a su abuelo a limpiar el templo y sus alrededores. Era un soleado día de domingo. Muy temprano comenzaron con sus quehaceres; se sentía muy contenta porque el maestro de lectura la felicitó. Su redacción había recibido la nota máxima, A+, y el profesor le insistió en que se inscribiera al concurso anual interinstitucional de redacción fantástica.

_********** Flash Back *********_

Higurashi, tienes mucho talento, hasta parece que tú hubieras estado ahí. — "Si supiera que de verdad estuve ahí" pensó Aome divertida, tratando de disimular su emoción, en cuanto el profesor mencionó las calificaciones y le comentó lo del concurso — Es muy detallista y la historia es interesante.

Gracias maestro, — contestó la chica, está vez sin guardar lo que sentía — participaré en el concurso y continuaré con mi historia.

Sus amigas la felicitaron y hasta la invitaron a "_Wacdonald's_", lo que fue sorprendente hasta para nuestra amiga, porque generalmente eran ellas las que le sonsacaban hamburguesas.

¿Así que contarás toda la historia real? ¡Qué emoción! — dijo Ayumi con esa sonrisa suya tan simpática — Y lo mejor es que todos sabrán sobre tu novio, el rebelde Inuyasha.

¡Síiii! — dijeron Yuka y Eri levantando las manos, ensordeciendo momentáneamente a la de negros cabellos — Pero dinos una cosa Aome, ¿de verdad crees que regresarás? ¿No dices que el pozo ya no funciona? — le cuestionó la de cabellos cortos, fijando sus pupilas en ella.

Se que volveré cuando sea tiempo, estoy segura. — dijo la aludida tomando su bebida — Pero basta de hablar de mí. — las miró con severidad antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa — ¿¡Qué, a ustedes sólo les interesa hablar de chicos, o mi vida amorosa es mucho más interesante que otras!

Ellas enrojecieron, y Ayumi empezó a decir incoherencias.

_********** Fin de Flash Back *********_

Pero algo la había puesto a pensar, así que, en cuanto terminó de asear el patio y regar el Árbol Sagrado, su sitio favorito para relajarse y otras cosas, entró al sitio donde se encontraba el pozo. No había regresado ahí desde que volvió de la oscuridad. Sólo por curiosidad levantó la tapa que su abuelo había puesto (_con todo y sus inservibles sellos_), y se sorprendió al encontrarlo… llenó de agua.

¡Abuelo! — gritó mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar — ¿Tú le echaste agua al pozo? — le dijo en cuanto llegó cerca de él.

Pero, ¿qué dices? — le contestó el anciano al verla de cerca — ¿Quién querría echarle agua a un pozo viejo y lleno de huesos?

Pues ven conmigo para que lo veas — le dijo tratando de controlar su agitación.

Y, tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastró hasta el pozo. Al llegar ahí, el abuelo se sorprendió con lo que vio… le sorprendió ver sus pergaminos benditos regados por todas partes.

¡Aome, mira lo que has hecho! — lloró con sus cascadas brotando de sus temblorosas pupilas — ¡Seguramente los seres de la otra época vienen por ti y no aprecias mis esfuerzos!

La chica le puso esa simpática cara con ojos de puntito y su típica gotita anime. Mirando a su abuelo llorar se acercó a levantar los sellos.

Lo siento, — le dijo con voz de estar arrepentida — no era mi intención preocuparte.

Nuevamente iba a colocar la tapa en su lugar, pero pensó… "¿Será agua normal o…?", y, tomando un poco de esa agua en su mano, la observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no era así. Volvió la vista al interior del pozo, visiblemente consternada.

Inuyasha, ¿acaso lloraste por mí? — susurró — No vayas a cometer locuras. Dame un motivo para volver a estar contigo.

_Nota: Empecé con los capítulos relativamente cortos, pues tenía las ideas un poco revueltas. Y así como los subí al principio, con algunas mejoras por supuesto, así los dejé. Aun con ese detalle, espero sigan siendo de su agrado. Sayo y arigato._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Gracias por su paciencia, me da gusto ser de su agrado. Por aquí verán un cambio muy sutil… levemente sutil, en Sesshōmaru, pero sólo por un breve lapso de tiempo, y eso porque reconoció algo importante… sin la ayuda de ellos, del grupo de Inuyasha, posiblemente hubiera vuelto a perder a Lin en las sucias manos de Naraku… ese es mi punto de vista. Recordando una vez más que tanto la historia original como los personajes y caracteres relacionados son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, que utilizo sin fines de lucro. Diviértanse._

Ni bien se había acercado Inuyasha a la puerta cuando una pequeña entró gritando muy feliz:

¡Ya llegó el Señor Sesshōmaru! — anunció por todo lo alto.

El de ojos dorados vio a Lin, confundido por su presencia. "¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?," pensó anonadado "y… ¿a qué vino ese? Bueno al menos no tendré que ir a buscarlo". La chiquilla lo observó atentamente, como si lo viera todo el tiempo.

¡Qué bueno que ya se encuentra mejor señor Inuyasha! — le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa — El Señor Sesshōmaru vino de visita, le dará mucho gusto verlo.

Él se turbó ante estas palabras, y salió corriendo seguido de los demás. Ahí estaba Sesshōmaru, junto con Jaken, igual que siempre. No había cambiado en nada, salvo quizás que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. Los demás lo saludaron con una reverencia y Lin lo abrazó hasta donde lo alcanzaba (_las rodillas_).

Sesshōmaru, que gusto volver a verte — exclamó Miroku mientras se enderezaba, hablándole en tono solemne.

Esperamos que puedas acompañarnos en la boda — completo Sango en el mismo tono respetuoso de su amado, como si se tratara de la persona más importante de los alrededores.

El Daiyōkai los miraba fijamente, sin cambiar la expresión de estatua griega, como si no pensara en hablar. Posteriormente como que se le dibujó una leve sonrisa momentánea y desvió la vista, al parecer encontraba más interesante todo lo de su alrededor. Sin embargo se dignó en contestar, después de acariciar los negros cabellos de Lin, de forma casi imperceptible.

No puedo perdérmela. — dijo el Inugami, con ese tono grave y varonil que lo caracteriza, sin pizca de emoción, y después fijó la vista en su hermano — Inuyasha… tengo entendido que deseas un favor de mi parte.

¿Eh?, — el aludido abrió los ojos de más, pues se había concentrado en mirar al mayor con un poco de molestia — mmm… sí — respondió, no muy seguro de haber oído bien.

"¡Diablos!, ¿cómo lo supo?" pensó sin salir del todo de su asombro, mientras sus amigos le lanzaron una mirada de duda. "¿Es psíquico o qué?".

Pues veras… — tartamudeó brevemente — me gustaría que me ayudaras a…

"¿Cómo se lo explicó?" se devanaba los sesos y parecía querer comerse las garras, sólo ante la presencia de su gran hermano se mostraba nervioso… bueno, ante Aome también, aunque ese nerviosismo era por otros motivos.

Tengo que agradecer por lo que hiciste, Inuyasha— le interrumpió Sesshōmaru, volviendo a sonreír levemente ante el azoramiento del menor, pero sin mostrar en su voz algún cambio.

De no ser porque todos lo vieron mover los labios nadie creería que del Daiyōkai salieran palabras semejantes, hasta el pobre Jaken se petrificó de oír a su amo decir… esas cosas. El Hanyō se quedó en shock. "¡¿Qué, cómo?" se sintió alterado y casi se le va la quijada al piso, "¿Sesshōmaru dando las gracias?"

¿Eh? — tartamudeó — ¿Agradecer… de qué? — dijo con incredulidad, queriendo limpiar sus orejas.

Por tu ayuda para destruir a Naraku. — respondió tranquilamente el gran demonio, como si fuera lo más obvio, sin perder la seriedad — Creo que me enseñaste… me enseñaron — volvió fugazmente la vista a los demás — que hay cosas más importantes… no sólo el poder, la gloria o la venganza. — está vez fijó un poco más las doradas pupilas en la pequeña pelinegra, parecía brotar ternura de ellas al mirarla (_¿Ternura, él?_)

Eee… yo… — el de plateados y alborotados cabellos no salía de su sorpresa, y los demás no habían osado interrumpir la "charla" porque… ¿cuándo Sesshōmaru se había dignado en hablar más de diez palabras con ellos?

Y, por cierto… — esta vez como que el tono del de larga cabellera platinada se hizo un tanto divertido — te agradezco también por hacerme una lesión cerebral con _Tessaiga_… así fue que empezó todo mi camino hacia la gloria — y sus orbes parecieron fulgurar, con una chispa de alegría momentánea, antes de volver a su acostumbrada expresión indiferente.

El de grandes ojos dorados lo miró como si estuviese loco de verdad. Los otros se mostraron sorprendidos por sus palabras, menos Kohaku, porque el joven exterminador conocía parte de esa historia. Después el Hanyō miró alternativamente a Lin, al Daiyōkai, y nuevamente fijó la vista en la jovencita, con expresión de sorpresa, en tanto la chiquilla le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, sin haberse separado mucho de su Señor.

¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Sesshōmaru? — exclamó al final, un tanto grosero por la irreverencia de la pequeña.

¡PAAF! Inuyasha recibió un golpe en la cabezota, dado "generosamente" por su hermano (_quién sabe como porque nadie notó el movimiento_). A todos los presentes les brotó una gotita anime en lo alto de sus cabecitas… no se podía pedir que los hermanos se dieran un abrazo fraternal.

Bueno, — dijo sobándose el chichón, dedicándole nuevamente al gran demonio una mirada como las que comúnmente acostumbran a darse — esa ya es una reacción más normal. Además — añadió enderezándose, retomando también la seriedad que lo caracteriza — también debo darte las gracias, sin ti no hubiéramos derrotado a Naraku.

Pertenecemos a un gran linaje… — le expresó el Inugami con un poco de dureza, como recriminándole algunas cosas ocultas, desviando la vista hacia la lejanía — Además ese maldito… — momentáneamente los ojos le brillaron de rabia, un poco enrojecidos ante el recuerdo del engendro, para volver a su tono habitual, como si nada lo afectara — ¿Qué se te ofrece?

"Definitivamente Sesshōmaru ha enloquecido" pensó Inuyasha al oír lo último. Bueno, tal vez ahora se entenderían, o tal vez ni siquiera… aún así, se arriesgó a pedirle el favor.

Sí, tienes razón. — le habló hoscamente, esperando que con esa actitud consiguiera lo que quería — En fin, sin rodeos… ¡Mátame de una buena vez! — casi se le pone enfrente, en pose de brazos abiertos, esperando el golpe contundente — Siempre has deseado hacerlo y…

¡PAAAAAAF! Esta vez Inuyasha recibió un puñetazo en plena cara, que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Todos se quedaron con una expresión entre sorpresa y dolor, con la típica gotita anime brotando en su frente. "¿Qué diablos pensó ese loco?" se dijo Miroku internamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro; "¡Más que bestia!" pensó Shippou, con ojos de rendija mirando el vuelo de su amigo; "La falta de Aome afectó su cerebro" Sango cerró los ojos ante el trancazo del Hanyō, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de su querido monje; Kohaku no supo ni que pensar y Kirara… maulló muy despacito, en señal de resignación. Sólo Lin sonrió y dijo en un susurro:

Pobre señor Inuyasha, va a necesitar un calmante.

No me pidas tonterías. — le habló Sesshōmaru al verlo caído, con su tono habitual de calma, aunque con un deje de ironía, sarcasmo y molestia — ¿Prefieres morir a enfrentar tú realidad? ¡Qué patético! — y lo miró con una mezcla de pena y asco, ante eso que podía llamarse cobardía — Si en verdad esa extraña mujer te ama volverá, de donde quiera que se haya ido. — volvió a mirar a la lejanía, recobrando la expresión indiferente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo — Es mejor que sigas vivo… Dudo que le agrade regresar y recibir la noticia de tu muerte.

Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad, con un ojo morado y el labio partido, lanzándole a su hermano una mirada cruel, como queriendo imitarle. "¡¿Él, dándome consejos y lecciones de moral?" pensó airado "¡Claro!, si la tiene aquí en la aldea, vivita y coleando gracias a nosotros, viviendo de arrimada… además de venir cuando se le de la gana, para molestarme".

Es fácil para ti decirlo, pues la tienes aquí segura, tranquila y feliz. — le respondió señalando a Lin, casi escupiendo las palabras con rabia — Además la podrás ver cuando quieras. Eso no es problema, ¿verdad? — ironizó.

Imbécil… — por un leve instante parecía que el gran demonio le rebanaría el cuello de un zarpazo — ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre y ha sufrido?... pobre idiota… Se hubiera ido de mi lado, — le explicó parcamente sin perder la calma, volviendo a mirar a la pequeña pelinegra con ternura por un segundo, para después lanzarle una mirada feroz e intimidante al Hanyō — por mis descuidos y obsesiones, sin posibilidades de recuperarla. — volvió la vista a la lejanía, por enésima ocasión, como mirando hacia el horizonte — Lin es muy importante para mí y se que con ellos — inclinó brevemente la cabeza hacia los demás — estará segura.

Jaken seguía petrificado, y hasta pareció endurecerse más ante la nueva observación de su amo, en torno a la pequeña Lin… la niña había cambiado ese frío corazón de yōkai, de una manera asombrosa. Inuyasha quedó pasmado y sus amigos volvieron a poner expresión de "¿What?". ¿Qué el gran demonio estuvo a punto de perder a Lin? Eso era algo que debían saber.

Pero si quieres morirte… muérete. — continuó el gran demonio, mirando una vez más a su hermano — Sin embargo no me lo pidas de esa manera, así no acabaré con tú vida… no vale la pena molestarme en matar a alguien que se quiere dejar morir por no superar su dolor.

Al de alborotados cabellos de plata le dio un tic en la ceja… después de mostrarse accesible lo minimizaba, Sesshōmaru no había cambiado, siempre se burlaría de él y lo haría menos. Le volvió a dar mucho coraje pero no supo que contestarle. En el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el Daiyōkai le restregaba la verdad en la cara… que estaba actuando como un cobarde. Al parecer Sesshōmaru pudo notar el debate mental de Inuyasha y volvió a dibujarse una sutil sonrisa en sus finos labios, por un breve lapso de tiempo, para adoptar su expresión indiferente por enésima ocasión, dispuesto a retirarse de la aldea, considerando que, en realidad, no tenía ya nada que hacer en ese pobre lugar.

Esa mujer volverá… no te ahogues en ese pozo de lágrimas. — le dijo como afirmándole, como si supiera lo que ocurriría en un "_futuro_", mientras comenzaba a andar, con su larga cabellera ondeando al compás de una suave brisa.

Lin y Jaken, ya reanimado por la pequeña niña, siguieron al Inugami. Al levantar el vuelo suavemente, entre las copas de los árboles cercanos, con sus acompañantes sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, su dragón, habló de nuevo sin volver la vista a ellos, que lo miraban absortamente:

Ten cuidado Inuyasha — dijo el gran demonio, con ese tono grave y varonil que lo caracteriza.

¿Qué?, — contestó el aludido, atontado por lo que último que escuchó — ¿de qué? — preguntó como volviendo a Tierra.

Ya lo verás — y ascendieron un poco más rápido mientras Lin les decía adiós con la mano.

Inuyasha sintió un susurro en el aire diciendo su nombre.

_En la época actual…_

Aome se sentía preocupada. Dos días habían pasado desde que vio agua en el pozo. ¿Qué podía hacer por su amado? ¿Cómo transmitirle paz y tranquilidad? ¿Cómo hacer que él sintiera seguridad? Pero entonces, como si siempre hubiera sido tan simple, recordó: "¡El Árbol Sagrado! Es el punto de reunión entre nosotros, el lugar donde nos conocimos". Salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al templo hasta donde se encontraba el árbol.

Bien Inuyasha, yo estoy aquí a salvo, no olvides que te amo y, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, se que tú también me amas. — dijo muy lentamente, mirando con las pupilas temblorosas el sitio donde se distinguía una marca familiar, como si el Hanyō se encontrara escondido detrás del follaje — Espérame por favor y no cometas locuras, volveré al Sengoku para estar a tu lado… esta vez para siempre.

Su hermano Sota la había discretamente y escuchó su monólogo. "¡Pobre de mi hermana!," pensó conmovido "aun extraña al "_Orejas de perro_". Haré algo para que se sienta mejor".

Al día siguiente, antes de dormir, Aome nuevamente entró a donde estaba el pozo, siguiendo un presentimiento de su corazón. Levantó la tapa para abrirlo, pues el abuelo ya ni se había molestado en sellarlo con sus pergaminos, y… estaba vacío. "¡Inuyasha ya estás mejor, tú corazón ha dejado de llorar!" pensó muy contenta.

¡Hermana! — la llamó Sota desde afuera — Ven por favor, tengo algo para ti.

¡Voy! — le contestó y salió después de colocar nuevamente la tapa en su lugar. Rápidamente llegó con su pequeño hermano — ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó extrañada al ver que llevaba una caja bellamente envuelta…con unos hoyos en los costados.

Ábrela. — le dijo el pequeño dedicándole una gran sonrisa — Espero te ayude a sentirte mejor. Lo compré con mis ahorros.

"¿Qué será?" pensó Aome, recordando que Sota había estado muy sospechoso esa mañana y, al ver el contenido del regalo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima de felicidad resbalara de sus ojos.

¡Sota, gracias! — exclamó emocionadísima, pues de la caja salió un cachorro blanco que le ladró contento y lamió su cara — Te llamarás "_Inuyasha_" — dijo muy feliz.

_Volvamos al momento en que dejamos el periodo Sengoku…_

La alta figura se elevaba más rápido mientras se alejaba. Parecía flotar entre nubes y su cabellera plateada ondeaba al viento.

¡Adiós! — dijo Kohaku mientras agitaba la mano, despidiéndose de Lin — ¡Los esperamos pronto!

Sango y Miroku se despedían también e Inuyasha… aun no se recuperaba del shock.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? — dijo finalmente, en cuanto lo perdieron de vista.

No lo sé, pero hazle caso y supera ya esto; — opinó el ojiazul como respuesta, dirigiéndole la vista y hablándole de forma amable — a la señorita Aome no le gustaría verte así.

¡AAAAHHHH! — gritó Shippou en ese instante.

Ambos voltearon rápidamente para ver que es lo que había asustado a su pequeño amigo. Un enorme monstruo, salido de quien sabe donde, era el causante del escándalo. La castaña se abalanzó sobre su amado monje, seguida del kitsune y su hermano, pues no iban armados por haber salido precipitadamente de su hogar (_¿a quién se le ocurriría armarse tan temprano?_).

¡Yo te protegeré Sango! — dijo Miroku al momento de sostenerla y poner su mano donde no debe… con suerte para él que ella estaba asustada — ¡Inuyasha haz algo! — volvió a ver al ojidorado al tiempo que esquivaron un golpe del engendro.

¿Qué? — el aludido dirigió una mirada algo preocupada a sus amigos, como recuperándose de la impresión de ver un monstruo frente a ellos, a esa hora de la mañana, ¿cómo no había notado su presencia? — ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tessa…! — exclamó con fuerza, sin embargo la _Tessaiga_ seguía siendo la misma espada oxidada, aparentemente inservible — ¡No puedo transformarla! ¿Por qué? ¡AAAHHH! — gritó angustiado mientras caía al suelo, tapándose la cara, como si quisiera llorar.

¡¿QUE ACASO NO TIENES GARRAS? — le recriminó Shippou mientras todos lo veían desesperadamente… hasta el enorme ser se quedó estupefacto por su reacción poco habitual, como si esperara algo más espectacular para enfrentarlo (_jejeje_).

¿Eh? ¡Es cierto, ahora recuerdo! — y cambió su expresión de angustia por la de confianza en sí mismo, recordando que antes se defendía únicamente con sus filosas garras — ¡Prepárate basura! — recuperó su tono altanero, lanzándose sobre el engendro — ¡Te iras directo al infierno!… ¡**SANKON TESSÔ**!

El monstruo trató de huir ante el cambio repentino de Inuyasha pero… fue demasiado tarde para salvarse _(pobre, todos mueren tarde o temprano)_.

Monstruo tonto, — dijo el Hanyō con voz triunfal, saltando sobre los restos del demonio — ¿creíste que escaparías?

Poco a poco los demás recuperaban su respiración normal cuando… ¡PLAAF!, un golpe los hizo sobresaltarse nuevamente.

¡Excelencia! — gritó Sango visiblemente molesta, porque el aprovechado manolarga hizo de las suyas ante su temor — ¡Ya le dije que no haga eso delante de Kohaku! — y se sonrojó.

Sanguito, mi amor… perdón. — dijo Miroku mientras se sobaba el cachete, aparentemente apenado — Sólo deseaba protegerte, además no puedo…

¡Pues deberías aprender a controlarte! — le espetó, sin perder el rubor de las mejillas, mirándolo de forma molesta — Espera hasta que nos casemos, no falta mucho — bajó el tono de su voz y desvió la mirada.

Kohaku los miraba anonadado en tanto los otros le dirigieron una cara de "Nunca aprenderás Miroku", y la típica gotita anime brotó de sus frentecitas. Regresaron a la cabaña, Sango iba adelante con su hermano, Shippou y Kirara, mientras Miroku aun sobaba su mejilla.

Este si me dolió más. — comentó el ojiazul más para sí mismo, y después retomó la interrumpida charla con el de plateados cabellos — Inuyasha, amigo mío, haz caso de los buenos consejos. Puede que difieras con Sesshōmaru en muchos aspectos, pero no negarás que tiene estilo… y razón.

¡Keh! No quisiera aceptarlo, pero le haré caso. — contestó como rezongando ante lo evidente — No se en que pensaba.

Volvieron a acomodarse en sus lugares para continuar con su interrumpido desayuno. La exterminadora les llenó el plato una vez más, para disfrutar el delicioso guisado de cerdo, acomodándose nuevamente al lado de su amado… disculpándole de esa forma su falta de cordura.

Y hablando de otras cosas… — dijo el ojidorado mientras tragaba vorazmente su platillo, ocasionándole un gesto de desagrado al monje, volteando a ver a Kohaku — ¿A qué se refería Sesshōmaru con volver a perder a Lin? Tú debes saber algo.

Bueno señor Inuyasha, — contestó el joven exterminador, después de pasarse el bocado que se había llevado a la boca — es una larga historia de cuando fuimos al infierno para…

¡¿Qué que? — Sango pareció sorprenderse y hasta hizo el intento de levantarse, siendo detenida delicadamente por Miroku, el cual tuvo que sentarla tomándola de la cintura (_y de otro lugar_) — ¿Cómo que fueron al infierno? — preguntó asombrada, mirando a su hermano con sus bellos ojos abiertos como platos — ¿A qué?

Tranquilízate hermana, — el pecoso le sonrió un poco, mientras el Hanyō se quedó con la boca abierta y el zorrito parpadeó sorprendido — el Señor Sesshōmaru nos protegió y defendió a ella y a mí. — dijo muy solemne, y se llevó otro bocado — Es una larga historia — volvió a hablar al terminar de masticar — pero, en resumidas cuentas, tuvo que ir allá para mejorar el _Meido_, porque fuimos secuestrados; él fue a rescatarnos y el alma de Lin se perdió en ese lugar… por lo que entendí, ya había sido traída del mundo de los muertos una vez.

Y… ¿cómo es que la niña sigue con vida aun, eh? — interrumpió Inuyasha bruscamente, volviendo a Tierra — Utilizó a _Tenseiga_ ¿no?, — dijo un tanto irónico, recordando el poder de la espada de su hermano, de la herencia paterna — ¿cuál sería el problema entonces? Esa arma de por sí es poderosa, no entiendo.

En realidad… — Kohaku negó con la cabeza — no pudo revivirla nuevamente con su espada. — Inuyasha volvió a sorprenderse al oír la afirmación, no creía que la _Tenseiga _tuviera límites… así hasta parecía que _Tessaiga_ era insuperable — Eso afectó bastante al Señor Sesshōmaru, su rostro cambió en una mueca de dolor y, al parecer, no fue lo único que se quebró en su interior. Su madre le dijo…

"¿Dolor?" Inuyasha pensó imposible que el arrogante y altanero de su orgulloso hermano mayor fuera a sentir dolor… nunca demostraba que algo o alguien le preocupara, hasta ahora. Sin embargo las últimas palabras le sorprendieron más.

¿¡SU MADRE? — volvió a interrumpir el relato del jovencito, levantando bastante la voz — ¡¿Esta viva su madre? Pensé que… — la mirada que le lanzaron los demás hizo que se callará súbitamente.

Continua Kohaku — le dijo Sango, sin percatarse todavía de lo que le hacía su futuro marido, pues la historia era interesante.

Muy bien. — contestó el pecoso y continuó hablando — La madre del Señor Sesshōmaru (_los japoneses son muy respetuosos_) pudo rescatar del infierno la pequeña alma de Lin, después de hablar con él de una manera muy dura. — tembló un poco al recordar las palabras de la Gran Señora — El señor Jaken lloró a nombre del Señor Sesshōmaru, pues sabía que se sentía muy triste, pero no se permitiría derramar ni una lágrima por su gran posición — volvió a sonreír levemente, como recordando el llanto del pequeño demonio verde.

"Sesshōmaru… ¿triste?" Todos pusieron cara de asombro, tratando de imaginar el rostro de estatua griega con expresión de desconsuelo.

En cuanto ella revivió, casi se le dibuja una gran sonrisa. — dijo el chiquillo un poco más emocionado, dándole énfasis a ese momento — Y regresamos a tierra con el _Meido_ mejorado, aunque el Señor Sesshōmaru parecía más feliz de tener a Lin viva, a su lado. ¡Es una gran persona, además de ser poderoso! (_más detalles capítulo 9, Kanketsu- hen_)

¡Sesshōmaru no es tan malo después de todo! Y vaya que si cambió. — observó Sango con una lágrima en sus pupilas cafés — ¡Y no me toques así antes de la boda! — ¡PLAAF!, el cachetadón para Miroku no se hizo esperar, porque al fin la muchacha se percató de donde estaba la mano de su mañoso prometido — ¡Abusivo! — le reprochó bastante enfadada, apartándose de él.

¡Amor mío, no te enojes! — dijo nuevamente sobándose la mejilla por… enésima ocasión — era un masaje para el estrés.

Al parecer, ciertas mañas de Miroku no cambiarán ni porque formalice su compromiso. No se habían percatado que Inuyasha se petrificó, a forma similar a la de Jaken, del puro asombro. "Sesshōmaru… ¿feliz?" su cerebro pareció colapsarse ante esa información tan… anormal sobre la conducta del Daiyōkai "En serio que esa chiquilla lo había cambiado…un poco". Hasta que Shippou dijo, al notar la posición de su amigo peli plateado:

Creo que la historia le cayó como bomba a Inuyasha.

_Regresemos al futuro… un poco más delante de donde nos quedamos._

Aome estaba muy contenta. Se percató de que la paz había vuelto al corazón de Inuyasha, esos dos están más que conectados, a pesar de la lejanía en el espacio - tiempo. Además tenía muchas cosas que hacer y en las cuales ocuparse: la escuela, sus tareas, la novela (_primera temporada del anime para la primera etapa del concurso_), el ayudarle a su abuelo por los achaques de la edad, los quehaceres del hogar, y ahora…

Bueno mi pequeño "Inu" — le dijo con cariño al cachorro que Sota le regaló — tienes que ser bien portado, por lo tanto te llevaré a tomar clases de obediencia canina.

Le había puesto un lindo collar rojo, con una plaquita en la que decía su nombre y otros datos, para así evitar perderlo, y en ese momento lo levantó en brazos, dispuesta a salir con él. El cachorro era blanco como la nieve, no de raza muy fina pero de buena apariencia, una "_ternurita"_ que ya quisiera Inuyasha ser (_jejeje_). Ladró como si entendiera lo que Aome decía.

¡Buen perro, así me gusta! — le sonrió grandemente la pelinegra, casi plantándole un beso al animalito — Y ahora vamos para allá, — le señaló la puerta, encaminándose con el pequeño — mis amigas quieren conocerte y nos acompañarán a tu escuela.

Sus tres revoltosas amigas llegaron al momento en que descendía por las escalinatas del templo, y se fueron juntas, alabando lo bonito que era el cachorrito y el lindo detalle que había tenido su hermano para con ella. Mientras caminaban platicaban otras cosas de suma importancia para las chicas, aunque nuestra amiga no encontraba eso tan interesante como sus compañeritas.

Oye Aome, — le dijo Eri de repente, después de contarse el último chisme sobre uno de los compañeritos y sus fallidos intentos de conquista femenina — por cierto Houjo – kun me preguntó ayer por ti. — la miró con suspicacia — ¿No crees qué mientras regresas con Inuyasha podrías…?

¿¡PERO QUE DICES! — la aludida casi las mata con el gritó que pegó, deteniéndose en seco. "Inu" levantó las orejas asustado _(pobrecito, casi le da un infarto por su grito)_ — Lo siento "Inu" — bajó la voz y abrazó al cachorro.

Tranquila Aome. — le dijo Yuka a una distancia prudente, tratando de suavizar el ambiente, porque cuando Aome se enojaba daba miedo — Sólo es una sugerencia. Puedes salir a pasear, divertirte un poco… él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, desde que empezamos la secundaria.

Ayumi aceptó el comentario afirmando con la cabeza, pero no se mostraba muy convencida, y miró a su amiga con cierto miedo.

Miren chicas… tengo tantas cosas en que ocuparme, que no puedo perder mi tiempo con Houjo – kun, ni hacer que pierda el suyo. — Aome reanudó la marcha y acarició a "Inu", después de soltar un breve suspiro — ¿Por qué no sale alguna de ustedes mejor con él? Creo que les gusta — terminó con una mirada inquisidora hacia sus amigas.

¡¿Eehh? — exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo, enrojeciendo momentáneamente — ¿Cómo crees?

Son tan insistentes con el tema — les dijo un tanto sarcástica.

¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? — terminó diciendo Ayumi, parecía haberlo meditado — Tal vez si hablas con él sobre…

Creo que tienes razón. – le interrumpió Aome, como entendiendo lo que quería decir su simpática amiga – Me parece que es tiempo de aclararle a Houjo – kun algunas cuantas cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

_¿En dónde nos quedamos en el Sengoku?..._

Inuyasha, ¿te sientes mejor? — escuchó una voz que le hablaba, abrió los ambarinos ojos y observó detenidamente a Miroku — Te petrificaste al oír la historia que nos contó Kohaku.

¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! — se enderezó, recuperándose — Me sorprendió todo lo que nos contó. Por cierto… — cambió su tono a uno mordaz — ¿qué hiciste ahora, eh? — señalando la mejilla enrojecida del ojiazul — ¿Es qué no puedes dejar de ser un manolarga insufrible?

Mientras Sango le preparaba un té a Inuyasha, le lanzó a su amado una de sus "feroces miradas".

Bueno… tal vez tengo que mejorar mis malos hábitos — dijo el aludido, bajando la vista avergonzado ante esos crueles ojitos — pero es que… la carne es débil y la tentación mucha.

Menos mal que ya se van a casar, porque si no Sango se hará auto viuda antes de eso. ¡Jajajaja! — Inuyasha se carcajeó ante su propio chiste.

Shippou y Kohaku habían salido a jugar con Kirara y otros niños de la aldea. Sango les sirvió el té, inclusive a su amado monje, porque ella no es rencorosa y lo ama demasiado.

Muy gracioso Inuyasha. — dijo la exterminadora mientras les daba su té, al ojiazul se lo entregó en sus manos y se sentó a su lado — Y tú no deberías ser tan descarado, ya te dije que te controles o me iré con Kohaku a nuestra aldea hasta el día de la boda — continuo mirándolo con severidad, manteniéndolo ocupado con el té.

¡No mi amor, Sanguito, mi vida! — se inclinó Miroku, visiblemente alarmado — Me portaré bien, ya no seré tan manolarga, estudiaré… — el sólo pensar que ella lo dejara lo preocupó.

Muy bien cariño, pero espera hasta la boda. — la joven sonrió con sinceridad, dedicándole una mirada más dulce — Ya falta menos que al principio.

Inuyasha los miraba entre aburrido y alegre. "Ese pervertido de Miroku…" no quiso ni imaginar que le haría el monje a Sango después de su boda. De pronto recordó algo que también lo había puesto a pensar.

Oye Miroku, ¿por qué Sesshōmaru dejó a Lin en la aldea? — preguntó con curiosidad — Si tanto la quiere… creo que es algo incoherente.

Sango y Miroku lo vieron un momento, se miraron entre ellos, y el monje le contestó:

Verás… — carraspeó un poco — después de que la señorita Aome y tú desaparecieron en el pozo…

Nos quedamos un rato cerca, esperando a ver si acaso regresaban — continuo la castaña completando la frase — pero…

Como notamos que nada pasaría, volvimos hasta acá. — siguió diciendo el ojiazul — Sesshōmaru ya se había adelantado con sus acompañantes; y cuando llegamos pudimos observar…

_********** Flash Back **********_

Miroku, Sango y Shippou llegaron ante la casa de la anciana Kaede, y se sorprendieron de ver a una niña llorosa frente a un gran demonio de largos cabellos plateados.

¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! — decía Lin entre sollozos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con voz temblorosa que mostraba enfado.

Es una orden Lin, — dijo Sesshōmaru sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, mirándola desde su altura, despreocupado por su reacción — aquí estarás mejor.

Pero yo deseo ir con usted. — la chiquilla parecía contener el llanto — ¿Acaso ya no me quiere, soy un estorbo? ¿Es por eso que me deja en esta aldea? — no pudo más y le salieron unas lagrimitas, mientras sus ojos capuchinos parecían más grandes.

Sesshōmaru pareció asombrado ante los cuestionamientos, pero, poniendo una expresión momentánea de cariño, se hincó hasta llegar más o menos a la altura de la niña.

No es por eso. — dijo colocando suavemente una garra en su hombro — No soportaría volver a perderte.

Al escuchar eso Jaken comenzó a llorar en silencio, en tanto que los recién llegados se quedaron en shock.

Lo siento Señor Sesshōmaru, — dijo Lin secándose los ojos y fijando su mirada en el gran demonio — no quiero ser una carga para usted.

No eres una carga para mí. — le respondió éste, enderezándose — Tu vida es muy valiosa, no quiero que te vayas antes que sea tu tiempo.

Retomó su expresión habitual, volvió la dorada y penetrante mirada hacia los amigos y, dirigiéndose a Sango con su tono grave y varonil, dijo:

Mujer, ¿podrías cuidar de ella y enseñarle a vivir nuevamente entre ustedes?

Sí, — tartamudeó un poco la aludida — por supuesto.

Una vez más volvió las ambarinas pupilas a la pequeña pelinegra para decirle, con un tono más suave:

No te preocupes vendré a verte seguido.

¿De verdad? — dijo entusiasmada, él asintió con la cabeza — ¡Gracias Señor Sesshōmaru!

La jovencita lo abrazó fuertemente hasta donde lo alcanzaba y, de pronto, sintió que unos brazos la levantaron. Sesshōmaru la abrazó cuidadosamente, en tanto Jaken se petrificó ante el comportamiento de su amo.

Ahora se una buena niña y a portarse bien — parecía que en el rostro del Daiyōkai se dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras tenía a la niña en sus brazos.

¡Sí! — dijo Lin más contenta — ¡Lo quiero mucho Señor Sesshōmaru! — y dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sesshōmaru la bajó lentamente, poniendo su cara de antes, su expresión indiferente de estatua griega. Se dirigió al pequeño demonio verde petrificado.

Camina Jaken — pateó la estatua del pobre sirviente y se elevó majestuosamente, seguido de Ah - Uh.

El aludido reaccionó ante el golpe y se agarró de donde pudo, o sea, la cola del dragón.

¡Los estaré esperando Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritó Lin mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

_********** Fin del Flash Back **********_

Nuevamente encontramos a Inuyasha en estado de shock, petrificado de la impresión… "¿Sesshōmaru doblegado ante una niña?" pensó embobado "Eso si que es el principio de algo nuevo".

¿QUÉ? — se recuperó al fin, por enésima ocasión, sacudiendo la cabeza — Si no me lo dicen no les creo… ¿De verdad le habré hecho una lesión cerebral cuando lo alcancé con el _Kaze no Kizu_?

Velo por el lado bueno Inuyasha. — le dijo Miroku, sonriendo ante la cara de su amigo — Recuerda lo que Totosai dijo, — adquirió un tono de solemnidad — el corazón de Sesshōmaru debía cambiar para poder superar a su padre, y así obtener su propia arma.

Así que en el fondo, aunque sea sólo por Lin, Sesshōmaru ha mejorado – terminó diciendo Sango con una amplia y bella sonrisa.

Mmm… — meditó el ojidorado — parece que esta vez están en lo cierto. — soltó un breve suspiro — Pero espero que no sea tan drástico el cambio, no quiero dejar de pelear con él.

Tú eres el que no cambia. — le dijo la exterminadora, sin dejar de sonreírle, aunque por un momento pareció hacer carita de resignación — Por cierto Miroku, — se dirigió a su amado con tono tierno — tenemos que arreglar las invitaciones o el tiempo nos ganará.

Tienes razón mi amor, ¡manos a la obra! — respondió el aludido.

Pues más te vale que así sea. — comentó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba para salir, como sospechando que su amigo ojiazul quería… algunos "cariñitos" — No las pongas en otro lado o te dejan por un mes.

Y se alejó de la cabaña. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y la más importante es que el corazón ya no le pesaba. Todos le habían dicho duras palabras, pero reconoció que se había comportado como un loco. Sí, Aome volvería, sentía la esperanza brillar en su interior. Tal vez tardará algún tiempo… tal vez tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su época… pero ella estaría nuevamente a su lado, como debía de ser. Primero se dirigió hacia el pozo y, por curiosidad, se asomó al interior del mismo. Estaba vacío.

¡Qué raro!, recuerdo que se llenó. — se dijo en voz baja, un tanto escéptico por el espectáculo — ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que siento ahora?... menos mal, así Aome podrá pasar sin problemas.

Después llegó debajo del gran Árbol Sagrado y, acercándose, le dijo con firmeza y seguridad:

Aome no te preocupes, te estaré esperando. Pero no tardes más de lo debido. — aspiró un poco de aire y soltó un leve grito — ¡Te amo!

No se percató de que Shippou, Kohaku y Kirara lo siguieron discretamente y lo vieron todo.

Me da gusto que ese bobo haya reaccionado. — dijo Shippou en un susurro — Ahora tal vez vuelva a ser el de antes y así no pensará en hacer locuras.

Kohaku y Kirara asintieron muy contentos por Inuyasha. La boda sería triste sin la presencia del padrino.

_Y… ¿en dónde nos quedamos en la época actual?_

Aome salió temprano de casa. Hablaría claramente con él de una vez por todas. No le parecía bien que continuará viviendo en una fantasía, algo que sólo dentro de su cabeza existía. Ya era hora de que Houjo supiera la verdad… a medias.

¡Hola Higurashi! — saludó alegremente una voz masculina y juvenil — ¡Te ves tan hermosa!

Houjo se acercó con paso firme. Y eso que Aome no se había esmerado demasiado en su arreglo, al vestirse con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla, una playera rosa y sus tenis combinables. Un pequeño rubor coloreó sus mejillas. "A veces me recuerda a Koga," pensó la muchacha mirándolo un poco "nunca le daba pena decirme cosas bonitas… ¡que diablos, al grano con esto!"

¡Hola Houjo! — le respondió amablemente — Tú también te ves bien. Y ahora vamos a donde me invitaste

Él había insistido en ver una tonta película de ciencia ficción, pero Aome le dijo que prefería tomar un helado. Así podrían hablar sin interrupciones… entre más pronto mejor.

Que gusto que hayas aceptado salir… — le dijo el muchacho con su característica seguridad y amabilidad en cuanto se sentaron en una mesa de la heladería, dispuestos a saborear su postre — porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Yo también quiero decirte algo Houjo. — le contestó la pelinegra igual de amable — Pero inicia tú por favor.

Espero que vayamos por el mismo camino — dijo muy feliz el joven — Higurashi… es decir Aome… ¿no te molesta, verdad? — ella negó levemente con la cabeza en tanto el chico tartamudeaba como nunca lo había notado — quiero decirte que… si te gustaría… salir conmigo... ¿serías mi novia?

Aome ya lo veía venir… en ese momento sintió tanta pena por su antiguo compañero de estudios pero…

Houjo – kun, de verdad lo siento mucho, — se excusó apenada. "Ni modo, hay que despertarlo" pensó cerrando momentáneamente los ojitos — eres un buen muchacho pero… yo ya tengo un amor en mi vida y lo amo — lo miró fijamente, dándole a su tono de voz un matiz de condescendencia.

¡Oh! — respondió el joven en tono triste — ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Va en el Instituto contigo? — preguntó con curiosidad.

No, no estudia aquí. Lo conocí hace algún tiempo. — trató de no poner expresión soñadora al recordar a su amado ojidorado, para no herir susceptibilidades — Por ahora está lejos, pero volveré a verlo… — desvió un poco la vista — Lo amo Houjo- kun, por eso no quiero lastimarte con falsas ilusiones.

Houjo se derrumbó en la silla, agachando la cabeza. Aome lo consoló… sentía un gran cariño por él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dirigió una mirada dulce.

Houjo – kun, — dijo sonriéndole con esa bondad que le brota por los poros — eres muy apuesto… yo te apreció como amigo y siempre agradeceré todo lo que hiciste por mi en la secundaria.

Él la miró. "Aome es una chica tan bonita… ¿dónde habrá otra como ella?"

Aome, es decir Higurashi… — tartamudeó otra vez, disculpándose por su atrevimiento.

Dime por mi nombre, no hay problema. — la joven volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle — Y piensa que hay muchas chicas a las que les gustaría salir contigo.

Definitivamente Aome Higurashi era una chica espectacular y muy dulce. Entonces recordó a alguien. Valdría la pena intentarlo y darse una oportunidad.

_De vuelta al Sengoku… más rápidos que la velocidad de la luz, con acontecimientos interesantes._

El mes pasó en lo que dura un suspiro. Lin había regresado a los dos días de su viaje con Sesshōmaru, no se sabe a donde. Trajo un enorme paquete, presente de Su Señor para los novios, el cual sería entregado hasta el día de la boda, y les contó a nuestros conocidos una gran aventura en China. El pobre de Jaken tuvo que ser auxiliado por Kohaku para llevar el presente, pues era mucho peso para su pequeño cuerpo. Y, aunque el Daiyōkai volvió a ver a la pequeña tres veces más en el transcurso de ese mes, no le vieron ni un solo cabello plateado, para gusto de Inuyasha. La entrega de las invitaciones fue cumplida por todos, hasta Hachi el mapache les ayudó con esa tarea.

Muy bien, — dijo Miroku, una semana antes de la boda — todas las invitaciones fueron entregadas. Les agradezco su ayuda.

Se encontraban cenando todos juntos, únicamente la anciana Kaede había salido fuera de la aldea, por algunas peticiones personales. Estaban tranquilos y contentos, había buen tiempo y nada arruinaría la paz que se respiraba ahora. Pero entonces…

Oye Miroku, hablando de invitaciones… — comentó Inuyasha, algo pareció preocuparle en ese momento — no me dirás que en serio invitaste a todos esos monstruos, ¿eso incluye al Sarnoso?

Inuyasha, Inuyasha… — contestó el aludido — ya habíamos hablado de eso, — le sonrió mirándolo fijamente con sus pupilas azules — no me negarás que extrañas a Koga.

¡De ninguna manera! — fue su brusca respuesta — Si ese Sarnoso estará aquí… prefiero irme.

Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas. — ¡PAAF! Miroku lo golpeó en la cabeza al tiempo que le dedicaba una mueca de enfado — No puedes faltar, eres el padrino — le espetó con gravedad.

Inuyasha — intervino Sango mientras le servía su tercer plato de arroz — no te enojes, recuerda que haremos la fiesta doble y queremos que estés presente.

Kohaku, Shippou y Kirara comían en silencio, aunque le lanzaban al Hanyō miraditas entre molestas y asombradas.

Shippou, te cedo mi lugar. — el ojidorado se dirigió al pequeño zorro — Pero la comida es mía.

¡Ah no!, — le contestó el kitsune — si te sustituyo me quedó con todo.

¡Chaparro insolente! — le ladró Inuyasha mirándolo de fea manera — no seas irrespetuoso.

Pues tú no seas abusivo ni faltes a tu palabra — respondió observándolo igual de feo.

¿Puedo ser yo el padrino? — expresó Hachi esperanzado, el hecho de comer muy bien le llamaba la atención… tal vez su Excelencia lo premiaría por sus servicios incondicionales.

Por supuesto que no. — dijo Miroku saldando el tema, moviendo una mano en señal de que no le discutieran más — Inuyasha, no puedes quedarnos mal, sabes que contamos contigo. — dicho esto le lanzó una vez más al peli plateado una mirada de molestia mientras Sango lo veía de manera suplicante.

¡Keh!, está bien. — Inuyasha terminó de tragarse el arroz, hablando con su tono grosero y sin ver a nadie ya — Pero conste que es por la comida.

Sabía que eras un convenenciero — el monje sonrió.

Se planeó una fiesta doble debido a que, en el transcurso de su viaje buscando los fragmentos de la perla, habían conocido a muchos monstruos y humanos, con los cuales habían entablado amistad; por lo tanto habría una fiesta oficial de bodas para sus amigos humanos, y otra para sus amigos monstruos. Y la gran fecha llegó al fin.

Miroku se sentía algo nervioso, aun así la felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro. Por mucho tiempo anduvo de "_picaflor_", pero lo que verdaderamente anhelaba era formar una familia; la maldición de Naraku no le daba una perspectiva muy amplia de vida, lo que lo había llevado a actuar más… informal, ante la inseguridad de una larga y tranquila existencia. Ahora cumpliría su sueño con una linda y hermosa mujer… la que verdaderamente le había dado la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría, la que le demostró sincera preocupación por su persona, la que aceptó su propuesta por encima de sus mañas, la que lo había hecho entrar en juicio, la que lo amaba hasta ser capaz de ir con él a la otra vida… la mujer a la que también amaba. Se colocó el traje de fiesta, el tradicional de estas ceremonias en Japón. A Inuyasha francamente no le agradaba en nada esa ropa.

¡Keh! ¿Es necesario ponerme este ridículo traje? — rezongó en voz alta, tratando de acomodarse las prendas.

Por supuesto. La tradición es importante. — le contestó Miroku mientras lo auxilió para terminar su arreglo (_si que ha de ser complicado_) — Además te ves muy bien.

Si claro, es fácil para ti decirlo, no te estorba. — le dijo bruscamente Inuyasha.

Kohaku entró en ese momento junto con Shippou. Ellos ya lucían también sus trajes tradicionales, aunque el zorrito se veía un tanto chistoso porque el vestuario le quedaba algo grande.

¡Excelencia, luce muy bien! — observó el pecoso — Señor Inuyasha, se ve usted muy galán.

¡Keh! — fue la grosera respuesta de Inuyasha.

Gracias Kohaku, — le dijo Miroku dedicándole una sonrisa sincera — pero llámame cuñado… eso seré de ahora en adelante.

Es que… — se apenó Kohaku — pues… no quiero ser… me da algo de…

No te avergüences, acostúmbrate.

Oigan, apúrense — intervino Shippou sonriendo también — la novia está casi lista y la ceremonia debe comenzar.

¿Y cómo se ve? — quiso saber el ojiazul muy curioso.

Ya la verás, no comas ansias. — fue la respuesta del kitsune — Vamos… el novio y el padrino ya deben estar allá.

Y jalándolos de la manga, bueno, a Inuyasha, los condujeron al lugar indicado. El templo había sido bellamente adornado, con banderas y farolas de colores, muchas flores y velas en su interior; le daban un aire de calidez, la adecuada para celebrar un pacto de amor, un pacto de por vida.

Miroku… ¿es necesario hacer todo esto? — susurró Inuyasha a su amigo, mientras esperaban ya en el altar, y trataba de aflojarse un poco el abultado traje.

Por supuesto, — le contestó de igual forma — ya te dije que la tradición…

¡Saltémonos la boda y vayamos directo al banquete! — lo interrumpió el ojidorado.

¡Ni de broma! — levantó un poco la voz, después volvió a bajar el volumen porque alguien los quedó mirando fijamente — Respeté la tradición y no me voy a echar atrás. Voy a cumplir con Sango como es debido. Y ahora… ¡A callar! — y, con una mirada de enojo, lo hizo guardar silencio.

Mientras tanto…

¿Cómo me veo Lin? — preguntó Sango luciendo su hermoso y tradicional traje de novia, mirándose un poco en el espejo para comprobar que no le faltara nada.

¡Qué bonita se ve! — contestó la chiquilla en éxtasis — Su Excelencia sería muy tonto si sigue portándose mal.

Lin lucía un trajecito tradicional chino, regalo de Sesshōmaru, y le habían acomodado su cabello en dos lindas colitas.

Bueno, lo manolarga no se le ha quitado del todo — sonrió brevemente la castaña, retocándose el sutil maquillaje de sus labios y sonrojándose un poco.

¡Apresúrense chicas! — se asomó la anciana Kaede por la puerta, parecía que todo mundo estaba contagiado de felicidad porque la viejecita sonreía ampliamente — que el novio ya llegó.

¿Y cómo se ve? — preguntó ansiosa la novia.

Muy feliz, — opinó la buena mujer — aunque es mejor que lo compruebes por ti misma.

Kohaku llegó en ese instante por su hermana _(¿quién si no él para entregarla?)_

Miroku e Inuyasha, junto con el maestro Mushin, el anciano mentor del monje ojiazul, esperaban ya, en el altar de templo. Los invitados estaban presentes… al ritmo de una marcha nupcial entró la novia acompañada por su hermano. Se veía tan hermosa cuando llegó al lugar para colocarse al lado de su futuro marido. El corazón del mismo casi le sale del pecho al tenerla junto a él.

Bien, todos seremos testigos de la unión entre este hombre y esta mujer. — el maestro Mushin oficiaba la ceremonia, aunque parecía algo crudo no tartamudeó nada — Adelante por favor, dirán sus votos y lo que en este momento siente su corazón.

Miroku tomó tiernamente las manos de Sango entre las suyas. Ella levantó la vista y se miraron lo que pareció una eternidad. "¡Keh! Esas cursis miradas de amor… " pensó Inuyasha, en su posición de padrino tenía la información de primera mano… y a la vez no podía huir.

Vengo a decirte delante de todos — empezó el ojiazul, hablando en un tono que reflejaba todo lo que sentía cerca de su adorada castaña — lo que mi corazón siente y el motivo por el cual te pedí fueras mi esposa. — suspiró levemente, como si ya quisiera estar a solas con ella — La vida me marcó desde un principio, y conociste de mi debilidad; aún así hoy estás conmigo, fue mucho lo que debiste soportar.

"La cursilería de Miroku no tiene límites" pensó nuevamente Inuyasha, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo para… vomitar.

Juntos pasamos muchas pruebas, a veces más allá de la razón y el entendimiento; — continuó hablando el ojiazul sin cambiar el tono romántico y tierno — pudimos perder todo, pero salimos adelante. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, por sobre todas las adversidades, y me di cuenta de que una mujer como tú no encontraría en ningún otro lugar… Por eso nuevamente te lo digo y te lo pido. Te amo Sango. — sus pupilas azules brillaron, demostrándole que esas manías por las que la había hecho sufrir quedarían sólo en los recuerdos — Te amo de verdad como no amé a ninguna más. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y vivir feliz a mi lado? Pongo a Dios por testigo que no te miento, soy sincero.

Todas las mujeres lloraban en silencio, "¡Cuánto amor!" susurraron varias jovencitas de la aldea y otras de las invitadas… algunas tal vez hayan recibido las galanterías del hombre hoy felizmente "atrapado".

Miroku, amor mío, acepto. — respondió Sango sin detener las lagrimitas de felicidad que corrían de sus lindas pupilas café oscuro, la voz le temblaba un poco de emoción — Fueron muy duras pruebas, muy duros los retos, y aún sobre mi misma estaba siempre el amor por ti… — le dedicó una de esas bellas y cautivadoras sonrisas con las que se había ganado ese corazón aventurero — Quiero vivir a tu lado y ser feliz contigo, como tu esposa.

Pues nada lo impide — prosiguió el maestro Mushin con tono solemne, entendiendo que los votos habían sido dichos — y todos somos testigos de que unirán sus vidas por amor y voluntad; así que los declaro marido y mujer. Ya se pueden besar.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Miroku le dio a Sango un gran beso (_jajaja ya soñaba con eso_) abrazándola tiernamente por la fina cinturita, y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus delicados brazos, en tanto cerraron sus ojitos, disfrutando el íntimo contacto por primera vez… ya habrá tiempo para más, mas tarde. "Creo que después de esto me enfermo" meditó Inuyasha mientras veía a sus amigos, sintiéndose alegre y exasperado a la vez. "Espero no llegar a ser tan cursi como este charlatán sinvergüenza cuando Aome regrese" y sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer de su imaginación una imagen parecida en donde él se encontraba en pose similar… con su amada pelinegra. Todos aplaudieron alegres en tanto los novios, ahora esposos, salían… ¡A la fiesta!

_Nota: Al fin, la primera y muy cantada boda. Sabemos que este par de tortolitos formalizó su unión y tuvieron tres vástagos antes de la llegada de Aome… para ello falta algo de tiempo, pues fueron tres años sin la pelinegra. Disfruten mis locas ideas. Sayo y arigato._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja. Había un ambiente cargado de alegría. Los nuevos esposos recibieron las felicitaciones y los regalos con agradecimiento; a pesar de que tuvieron una relación muy conflictiva en el pasado, por las malas costumbres de él, tenían por delante un futuro lleno de amor, esperanza…y otras cosas propias de un matrimonio.

¡Felicidades Sango! — dijo uno de los invitados, mientras abrazaba a la novia.

Gracias señor Takeda — respondió la aludida un poco sonrojada por la efusividad del hombre.

Por favor, llámame Kuranosuke — el joven le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreír — o "el niño de la nariz sucia".

¡Amigo mío! — dijo Miroku al notar la presencia del terrateniente, porque había estado un poco distraído recibiendo las felicitaciones de todas y cada una de las jovencitas de la aldea — sabía que no faltarías. Sango, amorcito, te presento a mi amigo Kuranosuke — se dirigió a su amada con tono solemne, presentándole al hombre como si ella no lo conociera, lo que le causó a la castaña una leve y disimulada carcajada por la gracia de su marido.

Felicidades Excelencia — dijo el aludido igual de amable — Lo supe desde el principio… tiene una bella y gentil esposa.

Lo sé amigo, lo sé. — contestó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su mujer con ternura — Y eso me recuerda… quiero presentarle a una linda joven, así que acompáñame por favor.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" le preguntó Sango con la mirada, un tanto extrañada por esa amabilidad… y no porque Miroku no lo fuera, sino porque en realidad no conocían muy bien al terrateniente Takeda. "Ya lo verás" obtuvo por respuesta de la pícara mirada de su esposo. El monje llevó a Kuranosuke en donde se encontraba una familia, una pareja un poco mayor y una doncella que acababan de ir a felicitarlos.

Señores ¿me permiten? — el ojiazul se dirigió cortésmente a la pareja, los cuales asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Después le habló a la señorita — Shima, hermosa niña, quiero presentarte a mi amigo… el terrateniente Kuranosuke Takeda.

Mucho gusto — dijo éste haciendo una caballerosa reverencia, saludando a los señores de igual manera. "De verdad es una chica linda" pensó al momento.

El gusto es mío — contestó la muchacha agradeciendo la cortesía. "Se ve que es muy gentil y caballero" hizo una observación mental, sonriendo tímidamente.

Con permiso, — dijo Miroku después de inclinarse también a forma de despedida, en lo que le arrimaba un "asiento" al terrateniente, como no queriendo la cosa — siéntanse como en su casa y gocen de la fiesta... atenderé a otros invitados.

Y se alejó dejando a Kuranosuke con Shima y su familia, mientras pensaba sin disimular una sonrisa "¡Pero que buen amigo soy!" Inuyasha esperaba impaciente la hora del banquete, acomodado en su lugar asignado en la mesa de honor, junto a los novios por ser el padrino. Sango le prometió un platillo especial para él… sólo por eso se había quedado sentado, mirando ansioso a la pareja que terminaba de recibir las felicitaciones y buenos deseos de toda la concurrencia. "Si no se apuran me serviré yo solo mi bocado", se dijo mentalmente, bufando un poco. La última en felicitar a los esposos fue Lin, que lucia monísima con su traje chino.

¡Excelencia, señorita Sango! ¡Muchas felicidades! — dijo la chiquilla sonriendo mientras los abrazaba — Ahora pondré el regalo del Señor Sesshōmaru en su habitación, espera que sea de su agrado.

La pequeña salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, después de pedirle a Shippou, Kohaku y Hachi que la ayudaran. Inmediatamente se les sirvió a todos los invitados de comer (_no se exactamente que podría comerse en esa época, así que imagínenlo ustedes_). A Inuyasha le sirvieron un jabalí para él solito… "Si así me van a atender siempre que se casen otra vez" pensó muy feliz y empezó a devorar con ganas.

No olvides tus modales Inuyasha — le recriminó Miroku, aunque en realidad casi se ríe en su cara pues el ojidorado había perdido toda su elegancia.

¡Keh! ¡Al diablo los modales! — espetó de mala manera — Ya cumplí y ahora… no molestes y déjame comer. — y arrancó un gran trozo de carne, el cual tragó casi entero, sin masticarlo demasiado — Además… ¡esta delicioso Sango! — dijo al volver a dar otro mordisco grande, después de relamerse un poco.

Gracias Inuyasha, — le respondió la aludida, también divertida con la actitud de su amigo — pero procura comer decentemente o me ensuciarás el traje… no quiero tener que cambiarme hasta más tarde.

Su amado la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la oreja mientras le susurraba algo.

¡Jijiji! — se rió la castaña, mirando a su esposo con un poco de picardía — Ya verás como terminas hoy.

Dejen sus intimidades para ustedes solitos, — les dijo Inuyasha terminando con su cuarto gran trozo de jabalí, mirándolos con reproche — no quiero ni pensar lo que van a hacer.

Miroku y Sango se rieron con ganas de la cara del Hanyō, el cual se había sonrojado de solo imaginar la nochecita que le esperaba al matrimonio. En ese momento llegó Kohaku, se sentó junto a su hermana y dijo en tono de sorpresa:

¡Qué gran regalo el del Señor Sesshōmaru!

¿Y qué es? — preguntó el monje con curiosidad… la cara de su cuñadito indicaba que era algo grande de verdad.

Un secreto para usted — le contestó amigablemente el muchacho, sonriendo con timidez, pero a Sango se lo contó al oído.

¿En serio? — ella abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo — ¡Qué buen regalo!

Mi amor ¿qué es? — volvió a preguntar el curioso ojiazul… la expresión de su adorada indicaba que era algo fabuloso — Entre nosotros no debe haber secretos — enfatizó muy amoroso.

Pero este tal vez sea mi primer y único secreto. — respondió la joven con una mirada coqueta, hablándole con cariño — Es una gran sorpresa para ti, espera y ya verás — y sonrió muy satisfecha de dejar a su hombre un tanto en ascuas.

La fiesta estuvo muy animada. Todos se divirtieron y brindaron por la felicidad de los novios. Kuranosuke Takeda pidió permiso a las padres de Shima para visitarla más seguido… le salió muy bien a Miroku hacerle de "Cupido", y Hakitoki Houjo, el ancestro del amigo de Aome, también los invitó para su enlace matrimonial con "Aome" (_ver cap. 139_). Al oírlo Inuyasha se sorprendió… "¿Coincidencia en el nombre o este tarado se lo cambió a ella?" pensó algo anonadado "¡Keh! No me importa" recuperó su "amabilidad". Y cayó la tarde...

La fiesta fue un éxito, — dijo Kohaku mientras terminaban de colocar los regalos en un rincón de la vivienda — ¡qué ceremonia tan bonita!

Los esposos aun no pasaban a su habitación.

Bueno, en dos días es la siguiente con nuestros otros amigos — contestó Miroku acomodando el último regalo.

¡Keh! Sigo pensando no asistir con ese Sarnoso de Koga y Sesshōmaru cerca — soltó Inuyasha con grosería, cruzándose de brazos.

No empieces otra vez… — suspiró el monje.

Todos habían ayudado a limpiar el área del templo, y la novia se había ido a cambiar en el baño de su habitación.

OK., te di mi palabra — le dijo al fin el peli plateado, adoptando un tono más complaciente — soportaré al Sarnoso… lo extraño aunque no lo crean (_claro que te creemos_). Y Sesshōmaru… bueno, pudo haber sido peor.

Así me gusta. Y ahora, si me disculpan… — continuo Miroku sonriendo una vez más, encaminándose a su habitación — aún hay un regalito que quiero ver… y no me refiero a mi esposa, — agregó al notar sus expresiones — sino al regalo de Sesshōmaru.

Y es que todos lo quedaron viendo con ojos de rendija, incluido Kohaku, pensando en que ya empezaría con sus perversiones, pero lo siguieron aclarado el punto... Inuyasha también sentía curiosidad, ¿qué podría obsequiar un Daiyōkai? Sango todavía no estaba allí.

¡Será para la consumación de nuestro amor! — exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul al ver el presente — ¡Qué belleza!

El Hanyō se quedó de a seis y al zorrito se le escapó un "¡Órale!" de asombro. "¿Quién hubiera creído esto de él?" pensó Inuyasha. Un hermoso y gran futón (_creo que así se llaman sus "camas", no estoy segura_) cubierto de seda decoraba la habitación.

Eee… — dijo Kohaku enrojeciendo un poco, notando que a su cuñado se le dibujó una expresión de… — me retiro para no estorbar. Que descansen.

Voy a buscar una ramita "_de tenme acá_". — agregó Shippou y salió con Kohaku, percibiendo también el lado maníaco de su amigo el monje — Duerman bien.

Pues… veré si ya puso la marrana. — concluyó Inuyasha dándose cuenta de lo mismo, tratando de alejarse antes de que viera algo que no debía ver.

Sango se presentó al otro lado de la puerta del baño, cubierta con una bata sencilla y luciendo su hermosa figura. Parecía muy decidida a darle rienda suelta a los bajos instintos de su amado, aunque se notaba un poco colorada también… sería su primera vez, y tenía que ser la mejor de todas. Notó la presencia de su amigo pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

Miroku… cariño, vamos a bañarnos juntos — le dijo un poco tímida, pero a la vez amorosa, sin acercarse a los dos hombres.

Pórtate bien — susurró el ojidorado antes de salir.

¿Bien? — el monje frotó brevemente sus manos mientras le brillaron las azules pupilas —Posiblemente sea más bestia que tú... ¡Voy mi amor! — dijo igual de meloso y, abalanzándose decididamente sobre la castaña, la tomó entre sus brazos y entró con ella al baño.

Inuyasha huyó despavorido al escuchar un tronado beso y una risita nerviosa de la muchacha.

Encontramos a Shippou e Inuyasha, sentados sobre una rama de su árbol favorito, en las afueras de la aldea. Platicaban de sus amigos. Kohaku prefirió ir a dormir con la anciana Kaede y Lin, no quería enterarse de nada... aunque tuviera habitación propia.

Por lo menos Miroku ya no tendrá ningún motivo para ser mujeriego — decía Shippou, fijando sus verdes pupilas en el Hanyō.

¡Keh! Pero creo que lo manolarga no se le va a quitar, — respondió Inuyasha sin mirarlo, observando la luna a la lejanía — con eso de que Sango tiene "las mejores caderas de toda la región"… Si antes de casados la manoseaba… ahora creo que va a estar peor.

Oye, ¿de verdad crees que ella le de veinte hijos? — preguntó preocupado el kitsune.

¡Qué va! Ni que Sango fuera coneja.

Pues eso si pero… — siguió dudándolo un poco.

Lo que si creo es que en menos de tres meses ya le dará esa feliz noticia — agregó el ojidorado en tono resignado — Ese Miroku no va a ceder hasta salirse con la suya.

¿Tres meses? — el pequeño zorro lo miró un tanto incrédulo — A mi se me hace que por lo menos en cuatro... no creo que Sango sea tan inconsciente — hizo la inteligente observación.

Miroku no la va a dejar descansar ni un día… bueno ni una noche. — concluyó Inuyasha zanjando el tema, guardándose una expresión de asco y dirigiendo esta vez la dorada mirada al kitsune — Oye enano… apostemos el tiempo en el que Sango quede embarazada.

¿Qué pretendes, eh? — dijo el zorrito un poco reservado.

Si yo gano me vas a respetar chaparro.

¿Y si yo gano? — cuestionó Shippou observando detenidamente el rostro duro del Hanyō.

Pues yo te respetaré — contestó Inuyasha en tono solemne. "¡Ja!, como si pudiera obligarme" pensó divertido.

Mmm… — ante tanta insistencia el jovencito cedió — OK., cuatro meses contra tres. Es un trato de hombres.

Chocaron las manos en señal de trato cerrado. Un poco más noche Shippou se rindió al cansancio e Inuyasha volvió a pensar en Aome. "Cuando nos casemos no seré tan cursi… ni tan bruto", y se sonrojó un poco ante sus ideas... imaginándose lo que harían, como en ese momento seguro estaban haciendo sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. "Mejor me llevó al chaparro con la anciana Kaede y me iré al árbol sagrado a dormir".

_Paseo por el tiempo… a la época actual._

Aome estaba muy contenta. Su redacción pasó la primera etapa y se publicó en la gaceta escolar. Ya pensaba en la segunda etapa.

¡"Inu", mi cuento ganó! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! — dijo mientras entraba a casa, pues llegaba de la escuela. Casi saltaba de felicidad.

El pequeño "Inu" ladró de contento, como si entendiera la felicidad de su dueña. Quien sabe porque pero al parecer Aome tiene un encanto especial con los perros… como si les hablara en su idioma.

Aome — la llamó su madre saliendo de la cocina, dedicándole una amplia y encantadora sonrisa — te llegó una carta. Parece ser una invitación formal a algo; tal vez una ceremonia.

"¿Una invitación a una ceremonia?" pensó la chica un tanto extrañada y hasta cambió la expresión de alegría "Pero si la premiación será hasta que termine la tercera etapa y sólo ha pasado la primera".

Gracias mamá — contestó recuperándose de la primera impresión, retomando su gesto alegre — Voy a mi cuarto a leerla.

Y subió las escaleras seguida de "Inu", quien meneaba la colita, y Buyo, avanzando con su pereza habitual. Ambas mascotas se echaron en la alfombra de la habitación de la muchacha. Una vez ahí examinó detenidamente el sobre y observó que era una caligrafía excelente. Y sí, era oficial debido a que traía un sello. "¡Que raro!," pensó mientras se tumbaba en su cama dándole la vuelta a dicha carta, "una invitación de parte de…"

¡El gerente y accionista mayoritario de la SONHY! — se le escapó la exclamación en voz alta, sorprendida por su descubrimiento, y lo abrió presurosa.

La invitación decía lo siguiente: _"Señorita Higurashi: Tengo el honor de invitarla a una comida de negocios el día sábado a las dos de la tarde. Una limusina pasará por usted. Le conviene."_

¿Negocios? ¿Limusina? ¿Me conviene? — se preguntó Aome, con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente intrigada — ¿Quién será el gerente de la SONHY? Y… ¿por qué me hará una invitación de negocios?

No sabía lo que le esperaba….

_Nota: Aquí esta la conti, algo cortita para la emoción, les dejó de tarea adivinar quien es ese hombre, y los que ya la leyeron en el otro foro… ¡shhh! Para que siga siendo sorprendente._

_P.D. El capítulo sólo tratara de Aome y su misteriosa invitación. Sayonara_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

_Nos concentramos en la época actual… por ahora._

Por fin había llegado el sábado. Aome, muy nerviosa, miraba el reloj cada minuto esperando a que dieran las dos de la tarde, afortunadamente faltaban cinco minutos. Había estado removiéndose en el sofá donde se había sentado, como si fuera león enjaulado, haciendo que Sota y su abuelo la quedaran viendo, pero sin atreverse a importunarla; la señora Naomi parecía absorta en su mundo, remendando algunos calcetines. Al sonar la campanita del reloj, anunciando la hora indicada, la chica se levantó de golpe y se despidió de su familia.

¡Ya me voy! — dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

¡Que te vaya bien hija! — le respondió su mamá, levantando la vista para verla, dedicándole la sonrisa de siempre.

¡Nos vemos hermana! — concluyó su hermano, suspirando disimuladamente.

¡Cuídate hija, y no permitas que nadie abuse de…! — iba a decir el anciano hombre, pero ella le dedicó una significativa mirada como diciéndole "No te apures, son negocios", para después poner sus ojos en blanco por un segundo.

Aome caminó deprisa. Para esa ocasión "_especial_" llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con pequeñas flores rojas estampadas. Era su vestido favorito, el que su madre le había comprado antes de cumplir quince años; le llegaba a media rodilla y era una tela muy fresca. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas no muy altas que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido y su cabello azabache iba adornado con una hermosa diadema roja.

Era un perfecto día de primavera. Bajó las escalinatas del templo lo mas rápido que pudo, rezando para que no la estuviesen esperando pero... mala suerte, una limusina color blanco perla la estaba estacionada enfrente de las escaleras y un hombre de apariencia amable se encontraba afuera de ésta, a un lado de la puerta. Vestía con un traje oscuro, de buen corte, que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era.

Señorita Higurashi, — saludó el señor en tono respetuoso — Me da mucho gusto verla, pensé que tardaría en bajar.

Era un caballero apuesto y Aome juró haberlo visto en otro lado… tenía un aire familiar a…

Discúlpeme por haberlo hecho esperar — contestó la joven un poco apenada, y el rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

No se preocupe, acabo de llegar… pero conozco a las mujeres, les gusta darse su tiempo. — le tomó delicadamente de la mano y abrió la puerta del coche, sonriendo de forma educada — Las damas primero si me hace el honor...

"Que amable es, a pesar de que… ser rico" pensó la pelinegra.

Gracias — contestó Aome aún enrojecida.

Al entrar no dudó en pensar que aunque por fuera esa limusina parecía normal por dentro era bastante espaciosa. El caballero se sentó enfrente de ella, y con una señal de su mano el coche arrancó. La muchacha no se había percatado de que tenía un chófer, elegantemente vestido, hasta que el vehículo se movió.

Bueno señorita Higurashi, — habló una vez más el caballero sin borrar la sonrisa, al ver que la joven estaba bastante apenada — supongo que está sorprendida por la invitación que le mandamos. Y por favor no se sienta mal… nadie va a hacerle daño — agregó en tono amable y cordial.

Eee… pues sí. — respondió la aludida, sintiéndose más confiada… hasta se le bajó el rubor — Apenas pasó la primera etapa del concurso y no entiendo como se enteraron… además la redacción sólo se publicó en la gaceta escolar.

¡Ah sí! Lo que pasa es que mi hijo mayor estudia en el Instituto, — respondió el caballero sonriendo más ampliamente — y… nos la mostró. Al abuelo le pareció interesante.

¡Ah! — Aome pareció un poco perturbada… ¿A un anciano le había parecido interesante? — Disculpe pero… ¿cómo se llama su hijo?

¡Es verdad, que maleducado soy! — respondió el hombre visiblemente apenado ante su olvido — Disculpe mi falta de cortesía… mi hijo se llama Shinosuke y mi nombre es Takahashi Daisuke. Un verdadero gusto señorita Higurashi — le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

"¿Shinosuke Takahashi?" pensó Aome, y recordó un detallito de hacía una semana atrás. Sus amigas le habían mencionado alguna vez de un tal Takahashi, un apuesto e inteligente joven que estudiaba el último año del Instituto. Y, lo mejor de todo, es el rico heredero de la SHONY. A pesar de ese detalle el joven decidió estudiar ahí, no le gustaba presumir su fortuna; además, como siempre decía, eso le pertenecía a su abuelo.

_*************** Flash Back *******************_

Después del primer parcial, Aome y sus amigas estaban observando el cuadro de honor, en el cual figuraban los que habían obtenido las mejores calificaciones del periodo, de todos los cursos.

¡Qué bien, estoy en el cuadro de honor! — les dijo feliz a sus amigas mientras observaban la lista, señalando su nombre con el dedo — Es un verdadero logro.

¿Ya vieron quien es el mejor del Instituto? — señaló Ayumi, fijándose en el primer nombre, llamando su atención — Takahashi Shinosuke… estudiante del último grado, con un promedio excelente.

¡KYAAAA! — exclamaron las otras dos al unísono, visiblemente emocionadas con la noticia.

¡Es verdad! — dijo Yuka, como si quisiera arrancar el nombre del joven y llevarlo con ella — Y nos han dicho que es apuesto y rico... heredero de un gran imperio — completó en tanto Eri asentía sin disimular su emoción.

Aome observó con más detenimiento la lista, revisando las calificaciones obtenidas. "De verdad que es un chico inteligente" pensó en cuanto regresaron a su salón "Es bueno que aun haya muchachos como él, que no solo están pensando en chicas".

_**************** Fin del Flash Back *****************_

Mucho gusto señor Takahashi. — saludó nuevamente Aome al caballero, correspondiendo el gesto — Perdón pero… ¿por qué le interesa tanto mi cuento a su abuelo? — preguntó dudosa… era raro que a un hombre maduro le llamara la atención una historia de amor y aventuras.

Verás, — contestó el señor Takahashi con una gran sonrisa — al abuelo le recuerda sus lejanos tiempos de juventud.

Aaahhh… — Aome volvió a ruborizarse, aun no le quedaba claro — ¿Así que su abuelo es el gerente de la SHONY? — preguntó como para cambiar el tema, no queriendo ser grosera.

Sí, pero es muy reservado, casi nadie lo conoce. — terminó diciendo el señor Takahashi sin borrar la sonrisa amable. — Mira, ya hemos llegado — le señaló hacia afuera.

El auto se detuvo y la joven se percató que estaban a las afueras de Tokio. La vista hacia la ciudad era hermosa, aunque se notara la tenue contaminación de la zona capitalina.

Adelante señorita Higurashi, — dijo el señor Takahashi tomándole nuevamente la mano para ayudarle a bajar — sígame por favor.

Salieron del auto y no pudo evitar un "¡Aahh!" de asombro. Estaba enfrente de una enorme mansión, de mármol blanco aperlado con los bordes de las puertas y ventanas en color dorado y, al centro del majestuoso edificio, se podía divisar una cúpula de cristal que sobresalía a más de dos metros del techo. Para rematar la perfección del lugar, la mansión tenía una vista privilegiada hacia la montaña sagrada para los japoneses, el monte Fujiyama.

Veo que la mansión es de su agrado, ¿le gusta? — preguntó el buen hombre al ver la expresión de la chica. — El abuelo tiene un gusto exquisito.

Si… es hermosa — contestó ella, con sus achocolatados ojos abiertos como platos.

Caminaron por la vereda que conducía hacia la entrada principal, un hermoso camino con lindas flores que lo bordeaban. El jardín también era bellísimo, sobre todo con los árboles de cerezo en flor.

Entraron al inmueble y Aome siguió sorprendida. Le pareció que el vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que podría haber metido su casa en él. Las paredes de mármol blanco estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes lámparas, el techo era alto, y una magnifica escalera de mármol a su derecha conducía a al piso superior.

Pase por favor — le dijo el señor Takahashi mientras Aome seguía observando todo embobada.

La condujo a una sala cómoda y acogedora con tres enormes sofás que hacían juego con las paredes… se veían muy acogedores. Enfrente de los mismos se encontraba una pantalla de plasma de 40 pulgadas, marca SHONY (_obvio_), y una chimenea de madera oscura que contrastaba con el blanco aperlado de lo demás.

Espere aquí por favor, — indicó el hombre con su tono amable y cordial — avisaré al abuelo de su llegada.

Eee… si, descuide — dijo la jovencita, aun anonadada por todo lo que veía.

Al quedarse sola, Aome paseó discretamente por la sala y observó detenidamente algunos de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Parecían hechos por un gran artista, desconocido para ella, pero que mostraba muy buena técnica. Una foto encima de una repisa llamó su atención y se acercó para verla mejor. Se sobresaltó un poco al mirarla de cerca. Los rostros de los cinco niños retratados se le hacían familiares, el mayor no sobrepasaba de doce años. "Que raro" pensó ella "Todos se me hacen algo…, pero no recuerdo haber conocido a ningún miembro de esta familia antes".

El abuelo la espera, señorita Higurashi. — el señor Takahashi entró nuevamente a la sala y se dirigió a ella con ese tono cordial con el que la había tratado, sin dejar de sonreírle — Sígame por favor.

Gracias — respondió la aludida volviéndose a él, un poco ruborizada porque la "cacharon" chismoseando.

Al abuelo le dará gusto verla otra vez, aunque no lo demuestre — el buen hombre hizo como si no hubiera visto nada indebido.

¿En serio? — se volvió a sorprender ante ese comentario, no había tenido el gusto de conocer al anciano dueño de esa importante empresa… que ella recordara.

Él es así. — el señor Daisuke se encogió levemente de hombros, como disculpándose por algo — Es por aquí — le indicó el camino.

Atravesaron un pasillo y se detuvieron enfrente de una gran puerta de madera negra, que ostentaba un letrero de "_Privado_" bellamente escrito. Notó que era la misma perfecta caligrafía de la invitación. También pudo observar un escudo labrado en la misma puerta… seguramente el escudo familiar, el cual mostraba una "_**T**_" sobre una luna en cuarto creciente. Era un hermoso contraste con la pulida madera.

Abuelo… aquí esta la señorita Higurashi. — habló el señor Takahashi abriendo la puerta, saludando con cortesía y respeto — Iré a pedir que traigan algo para que se refresque, como indicaste, mientras está lista la comida. Pase por favor señorita.

Salió y cerró la puerta en cuanto la muchacha penetró a la habitación. Si Aome no estuviera tan nerviosa hubiera contemplado mejor el lugar. Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, con las paredes del mismo mármol blanco, aunque se notaban más pulidas y brillantes. Sobre varias estanterías reposaban lo que parecían ser trofeos y medallas, y en una urna de cristal, ubicada al centro de las mismas, se encontraban dos armas antiguas… como las que se utilizaban en el Sengoku. Atrás de un gran escritorio hecho de la misma madera negra de la puerta, y que estaba colocado en la posición principal del estudio, había un ventanal en el que se podía ver claramente el "Fuji". Todo se veía inmenso y la pelinegra se sintió diminuta. De verdad que el anciano dueño de la SHONY era una persona bastante excéntrica que a leguas se notaba no escatimar en gastos por decoración de interiores.

Mujer… cuanto tiempo sin verte — se escuchó una voz profunda proveniente del asiento que estaba enfrente del inmenso mueble.

Ésta se sorprendió. Había escuchado esa voz en otro lugar. En ese instante el ocupante de ese sofá giro el mismo y… Aome no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro, abriendo más sus ojos achocolatados "¡No puede ser, no es posible!, Él aquí… yo pensé que…" tragó saliva como para pasarse algo.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba uno de los seres a los que menos pensaba encontrar en su época. Sus ojos seguían mostrando esa indiferencia característica, y estaba vestido elegantemente con un traje claro que hacia contraste con el oscuro sofá y la daban un aire sobrio y magnífico.

Se... ¡Sesshōmaru! — tartamudeó Aome, sintiendo que se desmayaría de la impresión.

Así que aquí es a donde venias cuando tu olor se perdía… — respondió con calma el aludido, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la presencia de la joven, como si ella no estuviera en estado de shock — quien lo hubiera creído.

Así era, sus largos cabellos plateados caían sobre su espalda y su estola adornaba elegantemente su hombro derecho; seguía siendo igual de apuesto, como siempre, aunque con un aire de madurez en el rostro. La expresión de estatua griega no había cambiado y el brillo ambarino de sus ojos tampoco.

Tú eres ¿el dueño de la SONHY? — preguntó Aome.

Por toda respuesta Sesshōmaru la miró brevemente con esos ojos dorados, fríos y penetrantes. "Lo tomare como un sí" pensó la chica. Era una más de las cosas en las que no había cambiado, seguía siendo de pocas palabras.

Eee… ¿qué es lo que querías hablar de negocios conmigo? — continuó hablando la muchacha, un poco abochornada ante esa mirada fija en su persona —Ahora entiendo porque el Sr. Takahashi dijo que recordabas tu pasado con la historia.

A mis nietos les interesó, — respondió el Daiyōkai con la misma indiferencia, sin mostrar nada de emoción por ello — por eso tomé la decisión de hablar contigo.

Cuando dices nietos te refieres a… — la chica pareció dudar un poco, pensando imposible que ese ser tan poderoso e inmutable hubiera tenido... hijos.

La descendencia de Lin — fue la parca respuesta que le dio el Inugami, sin cambiar su expresión de estatua griega.

Aome soltó una exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. "¿Será posible que él?..." Su mente voló muy lejos ante esas palabras, volviendo a abrir de más sus enormes ojos. "no, no pudo haberle hecho eso… ¿o si?".

No es lo que crees — parecía que el Daiyōkai había leído sus pensamientos porque la veía escrutadoramente.

La pelinegra se sonrojó otra vez, avergonzada de habérsele ocurrido semejante cosa. "Menos mal", suspiró internamente. Decidió fijar la vista en los ojos dorados de Sesshōmaru y se acordó de Inuyasha, con la excepción de que el Hanyō la miraba con unos ojos que reflejaban amor, o sea "ojos de borrego tierno".

Eee… — continuó después del breve lapsus, desviando momentáneamente la vista de las pupilas doradas, sin que le bajara el rubor — entonces ella…

Hablemos de negocios, — la interrumpió el gran demonio después de sonreír muy sutilmente, como adivinando una vez más hacia donde habían ido los recuerdos de la joven, aunque no cambió el tono grave y varonil que lo caracteriza — para eso te hice venir.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, entraron en el estudio dos individuos: un ser verde parecido a una rana acompañado por una doncella, la cual portaba una bandeja con dos hermosos vasos de cristal, cuyo contenido parecía ser una bebida refrescante.

Aquí están las bebidas amo bonito — dijo el extraño ser, haciendo una reverencia profunda ante su Señor.

¡Jaken! — exclamó Aome, sorprendiéndose nuevamente — No pensé que siguieras vivo también — dijo como disculpándose, pues el aludido pegó un brinco al oír su grito.

Sí, era el sirviente de Sesshōmaru, aunque él ya se veía más anciano… ¿cuántos años podrían tener ambos? Siendo yōkai… posiblemente muchos.

¡¿Tú! — exclamó Jaken, sorprendiéndose también de verla ahí. Afortunadamente no perdió el equilibrio.

Jaken… — Sesshōmaru le lanzó una mirada asesina, hablándole en tono de dureza para que cerrara el pico — ve por Shinosuke.

Si amo bonito — dijo el sirviente sin quitarle la vista a Aome.

Salió de la oficina seguido de la doncella, que había dejado en la mesa dos vasos con jugo. "El tiempo si pasó por él," meditó Aome sin dejar de observarlo hasta que lo perdió de vista "o tal vez ya esta cansado, ¡pobrecito!" Siglos de servicio fiel al Daiyōkai debían de ser muy pesados. Minutos después el pequeño demonio regresó, seguido de un joven alto y bien parecido, de piel clara, cabello negro bien peinado, algunas pecas en el rostro y grandes ojos cafés, rasgo característico de Lin y... de ella; además a la joven le resultó familiar su rostro, como si lo conociera aunque en realidad jamás se había cruzado con él en el Instituto. El gran demonio le hizo a su sirviente un gesto con la mano para que se retirara (_pobre no lo quieren jijijiji_). Jaken salió arrastrando las patitas.

Dile a la señorita Higurashi lo que me dijiste — dijo Sesshōmaru sin voltear a ver a su "nieto", desviando la vista hacia las estanterías, perdiendo toda la atención en ellos, como si ya nada fuera de su incumbencia.

Con su permiso abuelo. — contestó el muchacho en tono respetuoso, inclinándose levemente ante su "abuelo" — Antes que nada mucho gusto señorita Higurashi. Tome asiento por favor, así no se cansará. — se dirigió a nuestra amiga pelinegra en un tono más cordial, sin llegar a ser demasiado informal con la chica.

Ella le hizo caso y se dejó caer suavemente en otro asiento, que se encontraba junto al escritorio, como puesto ahí para las visitas… aunque dudaba que el Daiyōkai recibiera muchas visitas, así fuera por negocios.

Perdone mi atrevimiento por esto pero a nosotros, es decir a mis primos, a mi hermana y por supuesto a mí, nos pareció una buena idea hacer una historia sobre su cuento, o mejor dicho una _caricatura/anime,_ y lanzarla a la televisión. — detuvo la charla un momento y, tomando uno de los vasos, se lo entregó a la chica — Por favor, tome su jugo, es delicioso y fresco. — tomó el otro para sí mismo y continuó con la plática — La SHONY tiene los medios para hacerlo.

Aome se quedó en shock… "¿Un anime con sus aventuras?" se repitió mentalmente mientras le daba unos cuantos tragos al jugo, el cual le pareció verdaderamente delicioso.

Pero… todavía no esta completa — balbuceó visiblemente anonadada.

No se preocupe, por ahora sólo lanzaremos su primera temporada. — dijo Shinosuke, el cual también bebió del otro vaso sin que Sesshōmaru se inmutara por ello… claro, eso no es para un ser como él — Conforme usted vaya avanzando lanzaremos las demás; de todas formas hay que preparar todo, principalmente los dibujos... y buscar a los _Seiyū_adecuados.

Aome no sabía que contestar, nunca se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasarle.

Esto…yo — tartamudeó, y decidió terminarse el jugo para darse tiempo a razonarlo.

Entonces… ¿acepta el trato? — Shinosuke sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una dentadura perfecta que lo hacía ver tan adorable— Recibirá un porcentaje de las ganancias, respetaremos su autoría, ¿verdad abuelo?

El Daiyōkai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin dignarse en mirarlos. El muchacho sonrió más que complacido y también se acabó su bebida.

Está bien, acepto — dijo Aome por fin, sintiéndose muy emocionada.

"Nuestras aventuras en televisión…" pensó un poco extasiada, recuperando su sonrisa angelical después del lapsus de duda, "es como un sueño, ¿quién lo hubiera creído de Sesshōmaru?".

¡Perfecto! — exclamó el joven — Le avisaré con tiempo cuando empezaremos con los preparativos. Bueno, me retiro. — le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia a la pelinegra, y una más profunda al gran demonio — Tal vez quieran recordar algo… iré a comprobar que todo siga en orden.

En ese momento entró corriendo una pequeñita que dijo alegremente:

¡Abuelito, ya está la comida!, ¿vas a venir?

Por supuesto, — el aludido miró brevemente a la niña de soslayo, con un deje de… ¿ternura? — únicamente terminaré unos asuntos pendientes.

Aome volvió la vista a la niña, y no pudo guardar una exclamación de asombro:

¡Lin!

De verdad que era el vivo retrato de la chiquilla que había cambiado la forma de ser del Daiyōkai… el mismo cabello azabache, los grandes ojos cafés y la tierna sonrisa.

¿Diga? — respondió la pequeña fijándose en ella por primera vez — Oiga, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? — se extrañó cuando vio a Aome.

Pues… — tartamudeó al contestar — tú abuelo me lo dijo — "¡Diablos, que tonta! Si ni me conoce" pensó la pelinegra sonrojándose levemente.

¿En serio?, — Lin la miró un tanto suspicaz — esta bien. — concluyó al final con una gran sonrisa y, dirigiéndose a Shinosuke, quien observó todo aguantándose la risa, le dijo — Primo, debes llama a Rumiko para que venga a comer.

Ya voy, pero tú llama a Kotaru y Kohaku. — respondió el aludido llevándose por los hombros — Con permiso abuelo… señorita Higurashi.

Pero… — la pequeña parecía querer quejarse.

Vamos ya, — insistió el joven sin dejar de sonreír — es una orden.

Los dos salieron dejando a Aome en shock nuevamente "¿Lin? ¿Kohaku?" su expresión volvía a reflejar absoluta incredulidad "Eso significa que ellos son los descendientes de… ¿Lin y Kohaku?".

Así es, — dijo Sesshōmaru, como leyéndole el pensamiento (_nos parece que es psíquico_) — aunque ya han pasado muchos años de esos acontecimientos.

El gran demonio se levantó del sillón donde estuvo sentado y la muchacha pudo notar que era más alto de lo que recordaba, y mucho. ¿Cuánto medía?, ¿dos metros, dos metros y medio? Ahora resultaba más intimidante, y se explicaba el porque de tan gran mansión, y el hecho de que casi nadie lo conocía en persona… cualquiera se desmayaría con solo verlo, por lo atractivo y fuera de lo normal que sería para todas las personas. Sesshōmaru no se percató de que Aome lo observaba con curiosidad, caminó elegantemente hacia la ventana y ahí se quedó viendo hacia el Fujiyama. "¿Acaso esta recordando algo?" pensó la joven. Imitó el movimiento del Daiyōkai y se dedicó a contemplar la habitación con más detenimiento.

En la urna de cristal que estaba situada entre los estantes, se encontraban guardadas las dos espadas antiguas de Sesshōmaru. La pelinegra las reconoció al verlas de cerca, _Tenseiga_ y _Bakusaiga_, ésta última tenía su funda... la primera brillaba tenuemente con un resplandor azulado; seguramente hacía mucho que no las usaba con libertad. En los estantes se encontraban diplomas, títulos y trofeos de todo tipo. "Así que Sesshōmaru se graduó en muchas cosas… robótica, electrónica, ciencias de la comunicación, negocios…" meditó al leer el motivo por el que los había recibido "De seguro estudió _on – line_ porque el ir a una escuela… los mata a todos de un susto, y a las mujeres de un paro cardíaco de lo guapo que es… ¡jajaja!" se carcajeó internamente al pensar incoherencias. Pero fueron unas medallas del lado derecho las que llamaron su atención. En ellas se leía "General", "Comandante", "Sargento", y recalcaban "1era. Guerra Mundial" y "2da. Guerra Mundial". Aome se asombró. ¿Cómo es que él había participado en pleitos humanos?, era mejor no comentar nada porque Sesshōmaru no aclararía nada. Él es así, parco al hablar.

Decidió apartarse un poco del mobiliario y dirigirse a donde el gran demonio estaba parado, esperando la señal para ir a comer. El silencio es algo que nunca le ha gustado a la chica, así que empezó a desesperarse un poco por la indiferencia de su anfitrión. Un destello dorado le hizo volver la vista. Vio que el resplandor provenía de la mano derecha del Inugami. "¿Qué podrá ser?" Se acercó con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado y se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba.

Tú… ¿te casaste? — preguntó incrédula.

Sesshōmaru la vio de reojo y luego bajó su mirada ambarina hacia su mano derecha. Una hermosa argolla matrimonial, con un diseño sencillo y sobrio, pero de muy buen gusto, brillaba en el dedo anular.

Si — respondió sin pizca de emoción, volviendo a ver al Fuji.

¿Con quien? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un deje de curiosidad, tal vez esperando una respuesta… por primera vez.

Algún día lo sabrás. — fue la respuesta, tan cortante como siempre — Vamos a comer que mis nietos esperan.

Dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, esperando a que Aome pasara para salir y cerrarla. "Es caballeroso cuando se lo propone.", pensó ella saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, un tanto intimidada por el tono grave en la voz del Daiyōkai "Inuyasha es tan brusco… la mayoría de las veces", y se sonrojó por estos pensamientos. Sesshōmaru la miró de soslayo, y los ojos le brillaron con un deje de diversión por un momento.

Sentada en el comedor de blancas paredes, como el resto de la casa, en una mesa enorme, también de madera negra, Aome disfrutaba de exquisitos platillos. En la gran mansión de Sesshōmaru tenían un buen chef de cocina internacional (_¡que envidia!_). Había exquisitas pastas, ricas ensaladas, buenos guisados y riquísimos postres. El señor Takahashi se había retirado por cuestiones de negocios. "Alguien tiene que ver los negocios, esta usted en su casa" se disculpó con Aome, y Sesshōmaru… el Daiyōkai no comía delante de los demás, no le agradaba mucho la comida humana, y siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

La comida fue deliciosa, — dijo la joven mientras le servían el postre — gracias por invitarme.

No hay porque — contestaron cinco voces al unísono.

Los "nietos" de Sesshōmaru eran muy simpáticos. Shinosuke era muy atento, tenía 18 años y estaba por terminar el Instituto, ese era su último año; Rumiko, de 14 años, era casi como Aome, pero usaba unas lindas gafas y ella era la dibujante de algunos cuadros. Ellos dos eran hijos del señor Daisuke. Los otros tres eran sus primos, hijos de Akane, hermana menor del señor Daisuke. Kotaru y Kohaku eran gemelos, tenían 10 años y estudiaban en una primaria particular, y la pequeña Lin, el vivo retrato de la anterior, contaba con 7 años y también iba a la primaria con sus hermanos. Todos tenían un aire de Lin (la original) y Kohaku (el original). Hablaron sobre lo maravillosa que era la novela de Aome, las fabulosas aventuras en la época Sengoku y, por supuesto, de las grandes hazañas del "abuelito" Sesshōmaru; sabían que era un poderoso Daiyōkai, y eso parecía hacerlo más especial ante sus ojos. Hubiesen continuado hablando, pero la profunda voz del gran demonio los hizo detenerse cuando dijo:

Es tarde. La señorita Higurashi debe retirarse, la esperan en casa.

Si abuelito, además tenemos que salir — contestó Lin en tono de obediencia.

"Bueno," pensó Aome al levantarse junto a los demás, "en la escuela podré hablar más con Shinosuke… cuando tratemos de negocios"… la voz del "abuelito" Sesshōmaru no podía ser desobedecida.

El chofer te llevará — continuó el Inugami sin voltear a verla (_así es él de frío_).

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada, acompañando a la pelinegra. Incluso Sesshōmaru estaba ahí… sus "nietas" le insistieron en que fuera a despedirse de su nueva amiga. Aome, ya dentro del auto, les dijo "adiós" a los niños.

Que le vaya bien señorita Aome, — dijo Lin muy amable — y cuide a "Inu" — pues también habían platicado del pequeño cachorro... a la chiquilla le gustaban los perros.

Esperamos poder visitarla pronto — dijeron los gemelos al unísono, con traviesas y pícaras sonrisas en sus rostros… eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Jaken.

Yo me encargaré de los dibujos, no se preocupe — le dijo Rumiko con toda su amabilidad.

Gracias, y llámenme por mi nombre. — contestó Aome igual de sonriente y educada — Ahora somos amigos.

No le cabía duda… era bueno saber que algunos de sus conocidos tenían descendencia que trascendió más allá del Sengoku porque, indirectamente, también eran parientes de Sango al ser Kohaku su hermano. En ese momento se acordó de algo.

Espere — le dijo cortésmente al chófer — deme un minuto.

Bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Daiyōkai… a la luz de la tarde se veía tan imponente.

¿Volveré algún día? — le preguntó esperanzada, poniéndole cara tierna.

Si tú quieres… lo harás — fue la respuesta del Daiyōkai sin pizca de emoción, sin siquiera tomar la molestia de verla.

¡Sí! — dijo Aome muy contenta… sus esperanzas no eran en vano, lo supuso desde que sintió la tranquilidad en el corazón del Hanyō.

Regresó al auto que en ese momento arrancaba. Se despidió agitando la mano y se fue.

¡Vámonos ya a ver a la abuelita en el cielo! — le pareció escuchar que gritaba Lin, antes de que el vehículo tomara velocidad.

Cuando ya se encontraban lejos, Aome volteó justo para ver como la silueta de un enorme perro blanco se perdía entre las nubes.

_Nota de autora: ¿Qué tal eh? Me imagino que, los que no me han leído en el otro foro, se sorprendieron de la aparición del Gran Sesshōmaru en la época actual… todavía tendrá mucho que ver en las dos épocas… así que no le perderemos mucho la pista, aunque la historia de este fic no se centra en él. Sigan divirtiéndose._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

El sol se levantaba ya en el horizonte, e iluminaba con sus cálidos rayos una pequeña cabaña, en una aldea cercana a un fluido arroyo. Dentro de ella se encontraba una joven y feliz pareja de recién casados. Él, un monje apuesto y varonil. Ella, una hermosa y valiente exterminadora. Tuvieron una noche de bodas apasionada. Ahora descansaban muy juntos, para conservar el contacto y el calor de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, aún había mucho quehacer.

Miroku se desperezó lentamente mientras abría sus oscuros ojos azules. Sango seguía dormida, acurrucada a su lado. Contempló extasiado la bien formada figura de su esposa, cubierta únicamente por una fina sábana blanca. Iba a estirar su "_mano maldita_" para tocarla cuando recordó… "Mejor no, hay cosas que hacer," pensó con una sonrisa en los labios… había sido la mejor noche de su vida "tenemos una vida juntos por delante". Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y se vistió en silencio. Su ropa de costumbre era lo mejor.

Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Salió de la cabaña. Sabía que el pequeño Kohaku no se había quedado con ellos. Había decidido darles más intimidad, por ello se fue donde la anciana Kaede. "Que inocente es Kohaku, se parece tanto a su hermana." meditó nuevamente el monje, sin cambiar el gesto alegre "Ya lo educaré". Y entonces se percató de que lo esperaban. Un joven relativamente más alto que él, de larga, desordenada y abundante cabellera blanca, y ojos ambarinos, lo vio con cara de exasperación cuando salió.

Te tardaste. — le soltó Inuyasha en cuanto hubo salido — ¿Qué… no dormiste bien? Hueles muy… — se apartó un poco, haciendo gesto asqueado.

"¡Claro!" pensó nuevamente Miroku en cuanto escuchó esas últimas palabras, aunque al principio se sorprendió. "El sensible olfato de Inuyasha puede olerlo todo… ¡Jajaja!" se carcajeó internamente por el gesto de su compañero.

Amigo, no querrás que te de detalles… — le contestó con una mueca levemente burlona — ¿o sí?

Al ojidorado le dio un escalofrío en la espalda y se sonrojó. "Este Miroku pervertido, seguramente que se pasó de bestia con ella…" pensó dirigiéndole una mirada salvaje por su descaro "¡Keh!, bueno, ya es su esposa y no me importa".

Tranquilo — continúo el ojiazul, de forma un tanto más seria al ver la expresión de asco y vergüenza en el rostro de su amigo — lamento haberte hecho esperar. Gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada.

¡Keh! Lo hago sólo por la comida, — respondió secamente el de largos y plateados cabellos en tanto descendía el rubor de sus mejillas — ya lo sabes.

Como digas — el de corta coleta volvió a sonreír brevemente en tanto le palmeaba un hombro a su amigo.

Sango le había prometido a Inuyasha un jabalí entero para el día siguiente, como había disfrutado en la ceremonia principal. Por ahora llevarían al maestro Mushin al templo donde Miroku había crecido a su cuidado, debido a que el anciano monje se había embriagado el día anterior en el banquete de bodas, costumbre en él; e irían a traer algunas cosas más para la gran comida de la segunda fiesta, que ella, Sango, ayudada por Lin y otras jóvenes de la aldea, prepararían para los amigos especiales.

Y hablando de la dichosa recién casada… en ese momento salió cubierta únicamente por una túnica sencilla en color rosado claro, que remarcaba su lindo y bien formado cuerpo, y saludó a Inuyasha de forma amable; por cierto que el Hanyō se percató que ya no llevaba el traje de exterminadora debajo de la ropa _(¡que anda viendo Inuyasha!)_. "¡Esa Sango tan… como si no conociera a su pervertido marido!" pensó al instante.

Buen día Inuyasha. — le dedicó una sonrisa — Buen día amor. — dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, hablándole con mucha ternura — ¿Por qué no me levantaste? También tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

¡AHGGG, Sango! — intervino el ojidorado antes que el monje pudiera responder, al quedarse como menso viéndola con ojos desorbitados — ¡Hueles horrible! — y volvió a apartarse.

¡Inuyasha, que dices! — la pobre castaña se sonrojó intensamente.

De verdad que la noche anterior había sido muy… ella le dirigió a su amado esposo una mirada de sus bellos ojos cafés como diciéndole "¿Ya ves qué te pasaste de bárbaro?… Inuyasha huele todo."

¡Jajaja! — se rió Miroku y abrazó a Sango con pasión contenida, pasando por alto su bochorno — No le hagas caso a Inuyasha amorcito. Está celosín.

¡¿Yo? — dijo con fastidio el aludido, fulminando a su amigo con sus ojos dorados — ¡Keh! No digas tonterías.

Miroku no soltó a su amada y la besó por todos lados que pudo, controlándose un poco pues ni modo que la desnudara frente al peli plateado, mientras le susurraba al oído… "Mmm… fue maravilloso, mejor vámonos a bañar juntos otra vez", como si Inuyasha no estuviera presente. El pobre Hanyō enrojeció ante semejante muestra de… no sabía si salir corriendo.

Cariño… basta… me haces cosquillas… — Sango trataba de soltarse del agarre de su esposo, pero no parecía realmente esforzarse mucho — Miroku… Inuyasha te está esperando.

¿Inuyasha? — dijo el ojiazul aún besando a su esposa, y su mano bajó a sus redondas caderas — Que se vaya solo.

¡PAF! Una pequeña cachetada de Sango lo hizo apartarse un poco, aunque esta vez no fue tan fuerte como las que acostumbraba darle cuando llegaba a ese punto. El ojidorado puso sus ojos de puntito en tanto le brotó una pequeña gota anime.

¡No delante de las visitas! — le reclamó mientras se sonrojaba aún más — Ve a hacer lo que debes hacer.

Esta bien cariño, — dijo el manolarga, soltando al fin a su mujer y sobándose la mejilla — tienes razón. Me apuraré para regresar temprano y… ya sabes lo que sigue — lo último se lo dijo nuevamente al oído, mirándola tierna y pícaramente con sus profundos ojos azules.

Muy bien, — contestó la joven mientras aún seguía sonrojada — pero apúrense ya.

Inuyasha vio todo con su habitual gesto de molestia, pero a la vez algo divertido. "A éste no se le va a quitar lo mañoso… o yo respeto al chaparro". Las caras de sus amigos reflejaban cansancio y satisfacción. "¡Vaya nochecita que han de haber pasado!... y lo que le falta a Sango." Se rió en su interior "El pervertido de Miroku no va a ceder hasta que ella quede embarazada. Le voy a ganar al enano".

Oye Miroku, — le espetó nuevamente después de que la castaña dijo lo último — esto no me compete… recuerda que tú me lo pediste canijo, así que no lo voy a hacer yo solo.

Lo siento Inuyasha. — le contestó el aludido poniéndose serio — Vámonos ya.

Sango les dijo adiós con la mano mientras ellos se alejaban con rumbo a la casa de Kaede.

¡Keh! Pervertido, no tienes decencia. — soltó Inuyasha viendo a Miroku con el reproche dibujado en sus ambarinos ojos, en cuanto se adentraron un poco por la aldea — ¡Aprende a controlarte!, esta bien que ya es tu mujer pero… mídete.

Perdón. — el aludido se sonrojó un poco — Es que fue tan… — de solo recordarlo le brillaron los azules ojos, con ese brillo de perversión que a veces le había brotado cuando se perdía en su cochambroso mundo — Ya te veré cuando la señorita Aome regrese — concluyó mirando fijamente a su interlocutor.

¡Keh! — contestó — No digas estupideces, no soy tan cursi ni estoy tan urgido.

Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en Aome vestida con una batita como la de Sango. Sacudió la cabeza "No pienses en ello". Miroku sonrió al ver su sonrojo, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema.

Así que ese día estuvieron muy ocupados. Miroku e Inuyasha llevaron al maestro Mushin al templo, auxiliados por Hachi, y se dirigieron a varias aldeas vecinas a realizar "trabajos especiales" (_Miroku y sus charlatanerías_) para conseguir cosas para la fiesta. Sango fue efectivamente auxiliada por otras jóvenes para la elaboración del banquete y otras cosas. Los niños también estuvieron ayudando, Kohaku, Shippou y Lin estuvieron muy al pendiente de lo que podría hacer falta. Por cierto que Sesshōmaru le había conseguido a Lin, ignoramos como, un nuevo kimono en suave tela blanca estampada con flores rojas y unas sandalias como las de Sango. La pequeña ya nunca más andaría descalza.

La noche llegó y los amigos regresaron. Ahora se encontraban cenando ya con la anciana Kaede y Lin en la cabaña de la feliz pareja. Sango preparó unos deliciosos pescados asados con arroz frito y verduras al adobo bien sazonadas. A Inuyasha le toco triple porción. Disfrutaron de la cena y platicaron las peripecias del día y sobre la fiesta del siguiente.

Por cierto Kohaku… — le dijo Miroku al hermano de su esposa — no olvides que tienes una habitación en casa.

Excelencia es que… — Kohaku se sonrojó — no quiero estorbarles en su nueva vida.

Hermano, no me estorbas. — le contestó Sango mirándolo tiernamente y sonriéndole mientras retiraba el plato vacío de él — Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Además — continuó el ojiazul — somos familia, puedes llamarme cuñado.

Bueno es que… me da pena ser irrespetuoso…— el joven pecoso se apenó aun más. El monje le sonrió también — Trataré — concluyó más rojo que un tomate.

Así me gusta. — siguió diciendo el de negra coleta, palmeándole la espalda amablemente — Como esposo de tu hermana mayor tengo mucho que enseñarte de la vida.

¡Keh! Miroku no vayas a pervertirlo. — le soltó Inuyasha sin dejar de comer su pescado, masticando con la boca abierta — Él sigue siendo un chico inocente.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada fea… principalmente su querida mujer, mientras Kohaku enrojeció hasta alcanzar el color del traje del Hanyō. Lin también le dirigió unas palabras en tono de reproche.

Por favor Excelencia, Kohaku es un buen chico — dijo a modo de defensa por su amigo.

¡No me malinterpreten!, — se defendió el aludido, agitando una mano pidiendo calma — le enseñaré lo que "_no debe de hacer_".

Ante el ocurrente comentario se relajaron y soltaron una sonora carcajada. La cena terminó en calma y alegría.

Lin y la anciana Kaede se fueron a su cabaña, después de despedirse amablemente de todos. Kohaku y Shippou, junto con Kirara, habían ido a arreglar la habitación del primero mientras la señora de la casa terminaba de limpiar el lugar. Miroku e Inuyasha estaban acabando de tomar té después de hablar trivialidades… bueno, sólo Miroku porque Inuyasha ya no quería más té. Sango continuaba limpiando, se podía decir que, aparte de ser muy buena exterminando monstruos, le había salido lo hacendosa, y pasó cerca de ellos; claro que el pícaro de su apuesto marido no dejaba de mirar el movimiento de su cadera con sus azules ojos brillando de… el Hanyō lo miró de reojo "¡Aggh!, ¿qué estará pensando este manolarga?" se dijo internamente adivinando las perversas intenciones de su amigo y, en cuanto su amada volvió a pasar, le dio una pequeña nalgada, a sabiendas que ya no lo cachetearía. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pues no se esperaba eso de su amado, menos tan cerca de su amigo ojidorado.

¡Cariño! — le dijo sonrojándose nuevamente — ¡No delante de las visitas! Ya te lo dije — pero esta vez no lo golpeó como antes acostumbraba, desviando momentáneamente la vista y continuando con sus quehaceres.

¡Keh! Si ya vas a empezar con tus mañas Miroku… — ladró Inuyasha en su tono grosero habitual, mirando a su amigo con molestia — mejor dime que tienes cosas que hacer.

Por toda respuesta el ojiazul le volvió a dirigir una tierna, apasionada y pícara mirada a su esposa en cuanto la castaña lo miró una vez más, pues ese tono coloradito en sus mejillas la hacía ver taaan "suculenta" para él… Sango continúo limpiando, después de ruborizarse en extremo, ocultando una sonrisita. Para el ojidorado no pasó por alto lo evidente… ese par eran…

¡Chaparro vámonos!, — le gritó a Shippou en el preciso instante en el que el pervertido monje se abalanzó sobre su mujercita para besarla con pasión desenfrenada — que este insaciable ya va a empezar con su cosas.

¡Cariño… cálmate! — fue la respuesta de Sango, entre asustada y divertida, tratando de alejarse de Miroku — Vamos a despedir a nuestros amigos como es debido.

Adiós Inuyasha, que te vaya bien. — contestó el aludido sin soltar a su esposita — Tengo cosas que hacer — y continuo besando y acariciando a su amada, como si el peli plateado no estuviera ahí.

"¡Agghh, pero qué bruto es Miroku!" pensó el pobre ojidorado con una gota anime en su frente y con cara de desesperado, sin saber si correr por el kitsune o abandonarlo a su suerte "¿Que no puede esperarse para que nos…?" Y tal parecía que lo que más le gustaba al maniaco era la defensa trasera de su adorada castaña, porque bajó directamente su mano derecha a ese lugar para hacerle "cariñitos" (_Ese pervertido no aprende)._

Ya basta amor. — ¡PAF! golpe directo a la mejilla, pero sin mucha fuerza, nada más la suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón — ¡Espera!

Sango se alejó a una distancia prudente de su fogoso marido. "Ya casi le quita la ropa, no le importa que yo este aquí" volvió a pensar Inuyasha cambiando el gesto de espanto por una cara con ojos de puntito escrutadores hacia su amigo, el cual ya se estaba sobando el cachete.

Oye Inuyasha, — la exterminadora le dirigió una mirada comprensiva al notar su gesto, sonrojándose una vez más — dile a Shippou que puede quedarse a dormir con Kohaku. Y… si gustas tú también.

Miroku… me das nauseas. — fue la respuesta un tanto brusca del ojidorado — No te apures… no pienso quedarme aquí — miró a su amiga sin borrar el gesto de reproche y se encaminó a la habitación de Kohaku.

El ojiazul se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su esposa, después de dirigirle a su amigo peli plateado una sonrisita disimulada de burla… no iba a perder su tiempo preocupándose por la opinión de un brusco y un tanto amargado Hanyō… mejor entregarle todo su amor y pasión a su hermosa mujercita.

¡Espera, no aquí!... ¡Me haces cosquillas! — fue lo último que escuchó de Sango, la cual se rió un poco antes de que Miroku la hiciera callar con un beso tronado.

"¡Aggh!, de verdad que Miroku es peor de lo que creía…" Inuyasha puso los ojos levemente en blanco, imaginando a su amigo cual hambriento lobo sobre la dulce exterminadora _(igual que salieron varios en el anime de Ranma ½)_ "como si aún peligrara su vida quiere comerse a Sango… ¡qué bruto!... aunque ella tiene la culpa por permitirle abusos". Entró en la pequeña habitación del joven exterminador, la cual estaba sencillamente amueblada. En un rincón yacía el arma del muchacho y el Hiraikotsu de su hermana. Kirara ya dormía plácidamente en los brazos de él.

Chaparro, mejor quédense ya aquí… — les dijo en cuanto los dos niños voltearon a verlo al notar su presencia — porque ese pervertido calenturiento ya empezó con sus "_cosas_"... Kohaku, vas a tener que acostumbrarte al maníaco sexual de tu cuñado.

El chicuelo se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo. Su Excelencia… su cuñado no es una mala persona, pero si es tan explícito a veces… más bien dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo.

¡Ahhh! — suspiró levemente poniendo gesto de resignación… pensar que su hermana ama demasiado a su marido… por algo se casó con él.

Bueno, — dijo Shippou enrojeciendo también — eso es normal en Miroku… ¡pero que ansías las suyas de ser padre! — se cruzó de brazos moviendo la cabeza negativamente, cerrando momentáneamente las verdes pupilas — Por cierto Inuyasha, — volvió a mirar a su amigo — ¿tú también te quedarás?

¡Keh! ¡Por supuesto que no! — fue su brusca respuesta, moviendo también la cabeza — El aroma del "_amor_" en el aire me marea… Se me hace que alguien va a perder una apuesta — miró al kitsune con la burla reflejada en sus dorados ojos, con un tono acorde a ello — Por cierto Kohaku, ¿por qué el arma de Sango está aquí? — esto lo preguntó de forma más amable.

Eee… — el pecoso volvió a sonrojarse — Es que mi hermana la dejó aquí para no matar a su Excelencia… digo a mi cuñado, cuando quiera pasarse de… ¡qué vergüenza! — quería ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

¡Keh! Si bien que le gusta que su marido sea… cariñoso — observó el Hanyō con ironía — que no se haga. — ambos niños enrojecieron aún más… a veces los adultos no saben guardar sus… — En fin… me arriesgaré y pasaré como si nada, — explicó para despedirse, dirigiéndose a la puerta — y me iré al Árbol Sagrado a dormir. Que descansen.

¡Buenas noches señor Inuyasha! — dijo Kohaku guardándose un bostezo.

¡Buenas noches Inuyasha! — concluyó también Shippou, bostezando sin mucho recato.

"Me encarreraré y pasaré sin ver." pensó Inuyasha al salir de la habitación. "Ese Miroku salvaje…" volvió a molestarse de tan sólo imaginarlos en medio del comedor… afortunadamente los dos amantes ya no estaban ahí. "Menos mal que Sango lo obligó a ser decente" se guardó un suspiro de alivio, y se fue con paso rápido al árbol sagrado.

¡Al fin!, — se dijo a sí mismo, encaramado en su rama favorita — a veces Miroku es tan insoportable… pero de eso pedía su limosna el muy canijo, desde hace mucho.

Entre el follaje admiró a la luna en menguante. Ya no era más que un pequeño pedazo. "Mañana seré humano por una noche…" meditó "¡Qué fastidio!" Súbitamente volvió a pensar en Aome, cubierta únicamente con una sencilla bata como la de Sango, mientras él hacía exactamente lo mismo que Miroku.

¡Qué cosas estoy pensando! — se sonrojó y se reprendió con dureza — La culpa la tienen ese par de cochambrosos… — sacudió la cabeza para despejarse — Mejor pensaré en otras cosas para estar descansado, mañana… quien sabe — se dijo en tono calmado, acomodándose para dormir.

Cerrando su ambarinos ojos se durmió, recordando los bellos momentos que había pasado con la pelinegra de su adoración, mientras sentía que ella le acariciaba las orejas con ternura y le hablaba palabras dulces. Y el amor flotaba en el aire.

Al otro día, nuevamente cuando el sol salía por el horizonte, Inuyasha llegó a la cabaña de sus amigos. "Espero que por lo menos ahora sí se hayan bañado temprano…" pensó recordando el amable y "_oloroso_" recibimiento del día anterior "porque el excesivo olor del "_amor_" me va a asfixiar". Encontró a su amigo afuera de la cabaña, con aspecto muy fresco, verdaderamente recién bañado, pero con la señal de una cachetada en el rostro… eso significaba que pretendió pasarse de listo.

¡Keh! ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? — dijo con fastidio el ojidorado — ¿No te basta un momento en la noche? Eres un… — le dirigió una mirada asqueada.

Sólo quería ayudarle tallándole la espalda, — respondió Miroku con aire de inocencia — y… lo demás que se pudiera.

Insaciable — le espetó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

Sango salió en ese momento, pues escuchó la voz de su amigo ojidorado. Había levantado su larga y castaña cabellera en su acostumbrada cola alta, y se había puesto una túnica más gruesa que la del día anterior. Le lanzó a su "_ardiente_" marido una mirada enojada de sus ojos cafés. Él se agachó apenado.

Miroku… en serio amor, — le dijo un tanto comprensiva pero sin cambiar el gesto de enojo — no seas tan "_goloso_" y controla un poco tus impulsos… sobre todo delante de las visitas. — concluyó. Volvió la vista al Hanyō y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera — Buen día Inuyasha, gracias por ayudarnos.

¡Keh! Ya sabes que es por la comida. — le respondió un poco brusco — Y no quieras hacerte la inocente, — agregó sarcástico — si bien que ya querías… darle "_eso_" a este depravado manolarga que tienes por marido.

¡Inuyasha, no seas grosero! — la castaña se sonrojó ante esa grosera observación — Si Aome estuviera aquí no te permitiría ese lenguaje tan vulgar. — puso las manos sobre su cadera, lanzándole esta vez una mirada de enfado.

El sonrojado fue otro. Claro que Aome ya lo habría mandado al suelo con un "¡Osuwari!" si lo hubiera escuchado expresarse de esa forma. En ese tipo de temas la pelinegra era muy sensible.

Lo siento, en serio. — contestó un poco más amable — Pero es que Miroku me enferma con sus manías sexuales explícitas — y le dirigió a su amigo una mirada dorada y escrutadora.

Ya te veré Inuyasha, — respondió el monje haciéndose el ofendido — ya te veré.

El aludido peli plateado volvió a sonrojarse ante el comentario del ojiazul y desvió la mirada ambarina por un segundo.

¡Keh! ¡Ya no molestes y vámonos! — fue su respuesta al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos. — Para que desayunemos en cuanto acabemos.

Cariño, no fastidies más a Inuyasha y vayan a arreglar el lugar. — concluyó Sango guardándose una risita ante el bochorno momentáneo de su amigo, hablando en tono gentil y dándole un pequeño abrazo a su esposo — Dense prisa — le indicó regresando adentro.

Arreglaron el claro cercano al Árbol Sagrado. Colocaron sillas _(no se si allá en Japón usen sillas, sobre todo en la época Sengoku)_, usaron algunas sábanas como toldo, aunque el follaje de varios árboles cercanos era grueso y daba mucha sombra, y pusieron las mesas en donde se colocarían los platillos. Kohaku y Shippou los ayudaron, al igual que Hachi, que llegó justo a tiempo. Terminaron y desayunaron rápidamente los platillos que la exterminadora les preparó con mucho cariño, no demasiado porque el banquete sería por todo lo alto… a pesar de las protestas del fastidioso y hambriento Hanyō, para continuar con su trabajo. Los platillos fueron acomodados en su lugar y todos fueron a arreglarse.

Miroku volvió a ponerse el tradicional traje de novio. Inuyasha… con sus mismas garras, lo mismo que Shippou, y Kohaku también volvió a utilizar su traje tradicional. El ojidorado sacó a rastras de su cabaña al ojiazul, mientras Sango se iba a cambiar.

Espera animal, la vida no se acaba… — le dijo llevándoselo a la fuerza, pues el mañoso quería ver el arreglo de su amada — además no debes de llegar tarde, es tu fiesta y eres el anfitrión.

¡Te esperare la vida entera! — gritó desde afuera, con un cómico gesto de drama telenovelero, dejándose llevar por el ojidorado.

Lin estaba ahí para ayudar a la novia a vestirse y peinarse. La pequeña lucía una nueva túnica de seda azul y lindas flores moradas, regalo de Sesshōmaru _(¿también?)_, llevando los negros cabellos recogidos con una banda de la misma tela de la túnica. Lucía realmente preciosa y se veía muy emocionada porque el Señor Sesshōmaru iría a la fiesta, le había prometido llevarla a un lugar sorprendente después de estar un rato en ese sitio. Le entregó un paquete a la castaña y le dijo:

Este regalo se lo mandó el Señor Sesshōmaru… es especialmente para usted. — sonrió muy feliz — ¡Le va a gustar!

Gracias Lin,… — dijo la joven novia tomando la caja — ¡pero que amable es Sesshōmaru! — exclamó cuando abrió el paquete y vio su contenido.

Era un hermoso traje tradicional chino, como el que había usado Lin en la boda oficial de hace dos días, claro que en talla más grande y de hermosa seda blanca con destellos dorados _(los trajes chinos tradicionales creo que son como los que utilizaba Shampoo en el anime de Ranma)_.

¡Póngaselo hoy mismo! — agregó la niña sin ocultar la emoción — Si gusta puedo ayudarle con eso también.

La castaña aceptó la oferta, así que cambió el traje tradicional por el nuevo vestuario. Lin le levantó la larga cabellera en dos colitas al tiempo que hacía una observación:

Señorita Sango… ¡qué hermosa se ve!, parece una princesa… — y la veía con la admiración reflejada en sus achocolatadas pupilas — Por eso su Excelencia es tan mañoso con usted.

Sango sólo se limitó a sonreírle, dejándola hacer. Se sonrojó al tiempo que pensaba en que su ardiente, apasionado, manolarga, maniático, pervertido y cariñoso marido no la dejaría en paz hasta cumplir con el dorado sueño de ser padres.

Admirándose en el espejo, en cuanto la chiquilla concluyó con su labor, volvió a recordar las palabras que le dirigió Inuyasha en la mañana, ruborizándose aún más. Miroku, ese monje apuesto y varonil, descarado y mujeriego, del que se enamoró y que la hizo sufrir, ahora es su esposo y sólo pensaba en ella, en nadie más. Y, lo mejor de todo, a Sango le gustaba que él fuera así, únicamente con ella.

_Nota de la autora: No me pidan lemon porque en lo personal no me gusta describir eso, por algo mis fics son para todos (aun tengo 14 años y quiero conservar mi inocencia, lo siento pero tendrán que imaginarlo). Sólo les digo que habrá una pequeña pero tierna conexión entre Inuyasha y Aome en lo que sigue. No dejen de leerlo. Gracias por comprenderme._

_P.D. La amabilidad de Sesshōmaru… es únicamente porque Lin se lo pidió, pues la chiquilla quería darles a los esposos buenos obsequios. Si alguien pensó que modificaría su frialdad en exceso… sólo por peticiones "razonables" de la niña es que hace este tipo de cosas. Seguirá igual de frío e indiferente con todos porque él es así._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Una hermosa joven castaña, ataviada con un bello traje tradicional chino en seda blanca con destellos dorados, y que enmarcaba maravillosamente su buena figura, aún se encontraba con un rubor en sus mejillas pensando en el apuesto y varonil monje que le había robado el corazón con su profunda mirada azul y su atractiva voz; él ya era su esposo, eso sí, sin dejar algunas de las mañas por las que la había hecho sufrir. Aunque ahora volcaba toda su pasión en ella. Y eso le gustaba.

Gracias Lin. — dijo Sango a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros y grandes ojos cafés que la había ayudado arreglarse — Espero que su Excelencia no se ponga "cariñoso" antes de tiempo. — y nuevamente se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo… "No vaya yo a acabar como mi amado Miroku… y no me importe en donde este para desatar mis pasiones ¡jajaja!" rió en su interior — Lin, — le dedicó una mirada dulce a la pequeña — cuando te cases debes educar al que sea tu esposo para que se porte bien — concluyó sonriente.

Pero falta mucho para eso. — contestó la chiquilla mientras salían de la habitación, ubicada en la cabaña de la joven pareja — Yo no tengo prisa — y ella también le sonrió a la feliz "novia".

Kohaku llegó en ese momento. Nuevamente conduciría a su querida hermana mayor a la fiesta, porque su Excelencia… perdón, su cuñado, ya esperaba allá mientras recibía a algunos de los invitados.

Hermana, te ves muy linda — el chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos como platos, sabía que su querida hermana siempre había sido muy bella, tanto física como espiritualmente, y que por ello alguna vez su progenitor hubiera pensado en que sería más conveniente que la enseñaran a ser ama de casa — no me sorprende que su Excelencia se haya enamorado de ti, ni que sea… — se sonrojó un poco — algo excesivo. — Después miró a la jovencita y, volviendo a sonrojarse, le dijo: — Te ves bien, ¡qué lindo kimono!

¡Gracias! — respondió la aludida dirigiéndole una mirada de su ojos achocolatados y una linda sonrisa — Tú también te ves muy guapo.

El pecoso muchachito dijo "gracias" un poco más apenado, mientras Sango le plantaba un gran beso en la mejilla y notaba su aturullamiento. "Mi hermanito ya está creciendo, pero no dejaré que Miroku lo maleduque", pensó la joven castaña y lo abrazó con cariño.

Kohaku, tú siempre tan adulador… y tan tímido. — le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. — Vamos para allá antes de que Miroku se alucine más — y salió con los dos amiguitos, encaminándose al área de la recepción.

La fiesta, como ya mencionamos, la habían hecho cerca del árbol sagrado; a los aldeanos no les agradaría mucho tener varios monstruos cerca. Y era irónico pensar que los esposos, siendo exterminadores de monstruos (_Hoshi y yōkai taijiya_, respectivamente) tuvieran amigos de ese tipo. Para comodidad y tranquilidad en la aldea, Miroku y la anciana Kaede implementaron una pequeña barrera espiritual alrededor de la misma para evitar algún ataque; y sólo por que se los pidieron, ya que el ojiazul sabía que eso era imposible… los únicos peleoneros tal vez serían Inuyasha y Koga, si es que este último llegaba.

No habrá ningún problema, — había dicho sonriente la pequeña Lin a alguno de ellos, que la escucharon y la vieron asombrados — el Señor Sesshōmaru no permitirá que algún monstruo se porte mal.

Y así parecía. El rumor entre esos seres era que el nuevo Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, el hijo de Inuno Taisho, Sesshōmaru, se había auto nombrado protector especial de esa aldea (_ya sabemos porque_). ¡Ay de aquel monstruo que se atreviera a desafiarlo!

El claro se veía hermoso. Lin decoró las mesas y algunos de los arbustos con flores blancas. Shippou, Kohaku y Hachi le habían ayudado. Hasta Kirara, que se veía monísima con un lindo y pequeño moño rojo sobre su oreja _(obra de la pequeña pelinegra)_, andaba de mesa en mesa checando que todo estuviera en orden. Miroku recibió a los primeros invitados, y veía ansioso a lo lejos, en dirección a su cabaña, por si su bella esposa se acercaba.

¡Cálmate Miroku, ya no se va a ir! — le dijo secamente Inuyasha notando la ansiedad de su amigo, encontrándose nuevamente junto a él por ser el padrino — A menos que… te pases más de la cuenta ¡Jajaja! — se carcajeó al final de forma un tanto irónica.

Muy gracioso Inuyasha. — el aludido lo miró con algo de molestia en sus ojos azules — Sólo quiero que éste aquí a mi lado para recibir a los invitados juntos… como debe de ser.

¡Keh! ¡No te vas a morir sin ella! — le espetó Inuyasha — O… ¿tal vez sí, puerco, mañoso y calenturiento? — agregó con un poco de sarcasmo, y lo vio muy fijamente, entre burlón y hastiado — De plano contigo Miroku, dale una noche de descanso.

¡Tengo una meta que lograr!... — exclamó solemnemente el monje, haciendo un movimiento con el brazo como si estuviera en una reunión de diputados — además, es un pacto entre esposos. Ya te veré, recuerda mis palabras. — y miró nuevamente a Inuyasha, esta vez con picardía.

"¡Keh! Mugre Miroku, ya va a darme sus clasecitas de…" pensó el Hanyō y fulminó a su amigo con las doradas pupilas en tanto se cruzaba de brazos para mostrar su enfado.

No te esponjes Inuyasha, — le sonrió Miroku al notar su enojo — tú tranquilo por ahora.

¡Keh! — fue su respuesta — El que no debe esponjarse eres tú…. Ya viene tu querida esposa, — y señaló al camino — aunque se puso un perfume extraño yo conozco su olor. Y además… creo que se ve rara — como que enfocó mejor.

Oye, no huelas a mi querida mujercita — le reclamó el ojiazul.

Y dirigiendo su mirada azul al lugar señalado vio… ¡ah! lo que vio. Nuevamente la visión lo dejó con la bocota abierta. "Un vasito para las babas" pensó Inuyasha al notar la expresión de su amigo, carcajeándose internamente. Sango, acompañada de Kohaku y Lin, venía caminando por el sendero, parecía un ángel. El traje chino delineaba bien su figura, y su cabello, peinado en dos colitas no muy altas, se agitaba con la brisa suave y su caminar.

¡Sango, amor mío! — exclamó Miroku y salió disparado a alcanzar a su esposa — ¡Te ves como una diosa! — la abrazó delicadamente cuando llegó donde ella estaba, plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

¿Verdad que sí? — dijo Lin muy sonriente — Bueno Kohaku, — continuó tomando al aludido de la mano — vamos hacia allá y dejemos a su Excelencia con su esposa, porque van a estar muy ocupados.

Kohaku dijo "sí" sonrojándose otra vez, y siguió a Lin con rumbo a la fiesta mientras Miroku levantó a Sango en brazos.

Miroku cariño, ¿qué haces?, — dijo ella entre divertida y severa, poniendo delicadamente los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado — vas a estropear tu traje y el mío.

Haremos nuestra entrada triunfal, — dijo él, y la miró con sus profundos ojos azules haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez. "¡Que inocente es aún mi querida esposa!" pensó sonriéndole — es nuestro día también — concluyó tierna y pícaramente.

Y la llevó así hasta el lugar de la recepción, seguidos muy de cerca por el padrino. "¡Keh!, ese Miroku se va a ganar un buen bofetón, lo conozco y no va a poder detener su mano maldita antes de que termine esto" pensó Inuyasha mientras veía detenidamente el traje de Sango y cómo le ajustaba en esa parte donde el mañoso de su amigo perdía la cordura. Y volvió a rememorar a Aome. "¿Cómo le quedaría un traje como ese? ¡No pienses en ello!" se sonrojó un poco, lo bueno es que nadie notó eso. Y ya con los novios, empezó la fiesta.

Los monstruosos invitados llegaron con regalos extraños: Rollacan; el dios Mono y sus monitos; varios zorritos mágicos, amigos de Shippou; Jinenji y su madre; Shiori y su mamá; Soten, la descendiente de los Relámpago; el anciano Totosai; la pulga Myoga; el clan pantera (_o gatos leopardo, como los conocimos en México_); el Maestro de las Pociones; Hachi, quien ya estaba ahí de todos modos… A todos se les dio un lugar, una mesa con algunas botanas, principalmente arroz, pescado y trozos de carne delicadamente servidos y sazonados, _(aparte de que Aome había llevado muchas cosas de comer antes de irse)_, mientras llegaban todos. La atención de los novios para con los que estaban ahí acompañándolos era excelente, agradecieron los regalos y la novia se llevó muchos halagos, por lo hermosa que lucía. Así que el rubor de sus mejillas no bajaba, y más porque su amante esposo apoyaba dichos halagos.

Inuyasha se había acomodado en una mesa, no muy apartado del centro de la fiesta, mientras ya se saboreaba el suculento jabalí que le habían prometido. "¡Keh!... ¡Ya denme de comer antes de que lleguen el Sarnoso de Koga y Sesshōmaru!" pensaba el de plateados cabellos mientras seguía con su ambarina mirada el recorrido de los novios saludando a todos los invitados. "Otra vuelta más y me sirvo yo solo".

Observó que Miroku estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su autocontrol _(como cuando fue al Monte Hakurei y hacía el esfuerzo para tocar los atributos de su amada, y no podía, jeje)_, pues Sango lucía taaan hermosa con ese lindo traje que le sentaba tan bien a su esbelta figura. "¡Keh!" volvió a pensar Inuyasha mirando con más detenimiento la cara de su amigo, tratando de no soltar una carcajada burlona, "a ver cuanto aguanta sin manosear". Y entonces olfateó… un olor familiar "Ya llegó" hizo gesto de resignación al comprobar de quien se trataba.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritó Lin mientras corría para saludar al imponente Daiyōkai, que descendía suavemente en el sendero — ¡Ya lo esperábamos! — y lo abrazó por las piernas en cuanto él se acercó un poco más.

Sesshōmaru lucía como siempre. Su larga y plateada cabellera ondeaba al viento suave. Su mirada fría no expresaba nada. Su rostro de estatua griega… Sin embargo, por un momento a la pequeña le dirigió una mirada de ternura con sus ambarinos ojos.

Te ves bien. — dijo cuando la miró. — Nos desviamos un poco — concluyó sin volver a mirarla.

Miroku y Sango se aproximaron y lo saludaron amablemente, agradeciéndole por sus obsequios; y Sesshōmaru fue conducido por Kohaku y Lin, junto con Jaken, el cual llegó montado en Ah – Uh, a una gran mesa bien adornada y con diversas botanas.

Cariño… — le susurró el monje a su esposa en cuanto el gran demonio blanco se alejó un poco, — ¿crees que él coma aquí?... ¿Qué comen esos yōkai?

No lo sé, — respondió ella encogiéndose un poco de hombros — pero por lo menos Lin comerá bien antes de irse otra vez con él por dos días.

La llegada de Sesshōmaru causó revuelo entre las invitadas femeninas. Toren, la mayor de los leopardo, fue a saludarlo antes de que él ocupara su lugar.

¡Cuánto tiempo si verte, Sesshōmaru! — y le sonrió en forma coqueta — ¿Sigues igual de frío que desde que te conozco?

Por toda respuesta, el Daiyōkai la miró un segundo y saludó con un leve gesto de la mano izquierda, y continuo andando con su elegancia habitual.

Eso lo explica todo — volvió a decir Toren mientras se reunía nuevamente con sus hermanos.

Los niños, que habían estado jugando con Shippou, Lin y Kohaku, también lo vieron pasar con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sobre todo porque Lin le habló con tanta familiaridad. Shiori sólo atinó a exclamar "¡Aahh!" mientras los zorritos mágicos casi se desmayan de la impresión.

Shippou, ¿quién es? — le preguntó Soten curiosa al pequeño Kitsune sin quitar la vista de Sesshōmaru — Preséntamelo… se ve que es amigo de ustedes — dijo un poco emocionada.

Es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. — le contestó el aludido, mirándola con un poco de asombro — Pero no te hagas ilusiones, es mucho para ti — concluyó _(¿celoso Shippou?)._

¿Su hermano? — cuestionó la joven Relámpago, y le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Inuyasha — Pues no se parecen mucho. Y la edad no me preocupa.

Es su medio hermano, — continuó el zorrito — como ves es un verdadero y poderoso yōkai. ¡Y no seas tan lanzada! Seguro te mirara como si fueras basura... yo se lo que te digo. — y se sonrojó — ¿O es que ya piensas… cosas de adultos?

¡Shippou! — Soten le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica con un pequeño tridente, haciendo que se le erizara la colita — ¡Cómo voy a pensar en tonterías!... Sólo quiero conocerlo, ¡es tan apuesto!

El aludido Hanyō había observado todo con el fastidio reflejado en su cara. "¡Keh!, cuanto alboroto…" pensaba teniendo la cara apoyada en su mano, guardándose un bostezo de aburrimiento, "ni que fuera un dios". El dios Mono llevó a los monitos a presentarle sus respetos a Sesshōmaru.

Inugami - sama, me alegra verlo tan saludable. — dijo el superior inclinándose profundamente — Muchachos, por favor — y los monitos también se inclinaron.

A Inuyasha le salió una gotita anime al ver tan profunda reverencia. "¡Keh! Ahora si va a sentirse un dios". Sesshōmaru los miró de soslayo y únicamente dijo:

Inugami - sama era mi padre.

El menor de los peli plateados se azotó de la impresión, ¡quién lo hubiera creído que de verdad estaba emparentado con esa gran personalidad! Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, agradeciendo que nadie le prestará atención por el momento.

Bueno, — continuó el dios Mono enderezándose — aún así eres su sucesor, así que te saludo como se debe.

El gran demonio inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento _(raro en él)_, y por fin ocupó su lugar.

La comida fue servida y también a Sesshōmaru le tocó un suculento jabalí. "¡Keh!, si no se lo come él me lo como yo" pensaba el Hanyō al contemplar disimuladamente los movimientos de su hermano Daiyōkai, y el poco interés que mostraba éste por la comida, cuando otro aroma, un poco más pestilente, llegó al fino olfato de Inuyasha. "Ya llegó el Sarnoso" se dijo internamente y volvió la vista hacia dónde el olor se hacía más fuerte. Koga llegó como siempre, envuelto en una nube de polvo. Se detuvo a tiempo y saludó:

¡Hola!, ¿como están? — dijo mientras sacudía el polvo de sus pieles y de su negra y larga cabellera oscura — Lamento la tardanza.

¡SARNOSO! — fue el saludo de Inuyasha mientras se abalanzaba hacia Koga con su garra levantada. (_Cuándo no, esos se ven y se agreden_).

¡BESTIA! — también le gritó Koga con el puño en alto.

"¡Ay no," pensó Shippou mirándolos de lejos, con los verdes ojos un tanto salidos de sus órbitas "se van a pelear!". ¡PAAFF!, los puños de ambos golpearon la mejilla del otro y, sin previo aviso, se estrecharon la mano como si fueran buenos amigos. "¡Uf, menos mal!" suspiró el kitsune por lo bajo.

¡Sarnoso, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo! — dijo Inuyasha sonriente.

Lo mismo digo, Bestia. — respondió Koga con una sonrisa también — Si me permites voy a saludar a los esposos.

Adelante, pero no tardes que te quiero contar…

Si Bestia, con pelos y señales.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron muy sonrientes, pues notaron la llegada del lobo, especialmente porque es el Ōkami es muy discreto… una de sus virtudes.

¡Qué gusto verte Koga! — saludo el ojiazul — Me alegra que hayas podido asistir. Que bueno verlos chicos… como siempre con tantas energías — continuó diciendo amablemente porque en ese momento llegaron también Guinta y Hakkaku, sacando la lengua.

¡Koga! — dijeron los aludidos a su Comandante — ¡No vayas tan rápido!

¿Y Ayame? — interrumpió la castaña, al notar que la pelirroja prometida loba de Koga no llegó con ellos — No la veo — dijo un poco preocupada.

Emm… bueno, — el Ōkami se sonrojó un poco — está algo ocupada para finalizar su preparación y no pudo venir. Por cierto monje, — observó un poco más serio — déjeme decirle que su mujer es suculenta.

Sango se sonrojó muchísimo ante esa observación tan abierta. "¡Keh!," pensó Inuyasha, mirando con molestia a su "_amigo lobo_" "¿qué dice este Sarnoso?; miserable, como ya no está Aome y no te basta con tu prometida te fijas en las mujeres de otros".

¿Verdad qué si? — fue la respuesta de Miroku mientras abrazaba a su esposa, tomándola suavemente de la cintura — No me canso de decírselo — y le plantó un besito en la oreja derecha mientras su mano bajaba hacia la redonda cadera de ella.

Por supuesto que esa caricia no le hizo a la exterminadora ninguna gracia, porque no eran ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado. "Lo sabía, este manolarga ya no se aguantaba" el Hanyō puso cara de conmiseración ante lo que se aproximaba, al darse cuenta de que sus predicciones fueron acertadas… ¡PAF!

¡Miroku! — le dijo Sango mientras le soltó el golpe — ¡Ya te dije que no delante de las visitas! ¿Qué van a pensar? — y el tono de su piel enrojeció aún más.

Koga, Guinta y Hakkaku se quedaron con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos de la sorpresa, mientras que a Inuyasha le cambió el gesto, apareciéndole una gotita anime en la frente y ojos escrutadores de puntito en la cara. "Eso para mi ya no es novedad" pensó un tanto irritado mirando a sus amigos.

¡Qué te amo demasiado! — le contestó su marido mientras se sobaba la mejilla — Y que mi mujercita me da… todo lo que quiero — y volvió a abrazarla, pero ahora sí se contuvo, consiguiendo que el rubor de la piel de su esposa se intensificará un poco más… parecía que se había asoleado en exceso.

Bueno… — dijo Koga interrumpiéndoles un poco apenado — perdón, yo hice la observación porque su mujer se ve muy apetecible para comer, y usted monje… — continuo diciendo — no se queda atrás. ¡Qué buen platillo serían!

¡Oh! — se sorprendió Miroku y apretó un poco más a Sango, porque al lobo le brillaron los ojos de hambre… de hecho los tres parecían hambrientos — Se me había olvidado que alguna vez comiste humanos… Lo siento, no venimos incluidos en el menú.

No, creo que el atrevido fui yo. — se disculpó el Comandante — No debí decir eso.

Bueno, — continuó el ojiazul y caminó delante del Ōkami sin soltar a su amada _("No se le vaya a antojar comerla… no señor, a mi mujer sólo yo la como"_ fue su pensamiento) — acompáñenme muchachos por favor, se sentarán con Inuyasha y ya les serviremos sus sagrados alimentos. — les dedicó su amable sonrisa — Esperemos sean de su agrado. No tardamos.

Y ni tardo ni perezoso Koga ocupó su lugar, seguido de sus acompañantes. Los esposos se retiraron para traerles sus platillos.

Bien Bestia, cuéntamelo todo. — comentó al sentarse al lado de Inuyasha, hablando como siempre le hablaba, cruzándose de brazos — Aunque apestes a perro lo soportaré, porque quiero saber como fue el final de ese maldito.

¡Keh! Tu olor a lobo es el horrible. — le soltó Inuyasha con su tono habitual, altanero y grosero — Pero antes dime una cosa Sarnoso, ¿por qué dijiste que Sango es suculenta?... ¿sólo porque la viste como comida? ¡Habla o voy a pensar mal de ti! — y lo miró de forma dura con los ojos dorados echando chispas — Eso querías hacer con Aome, ¿verdad?

¡Ya supéralo Bestia! — le contestó viéndolo con la furia reflejada en sus ojos azul claro — Sí… me quería comer a Aome, por eso me la robe. Y si siguiera con esa dieta me devoraría sin dudar al monje y su mujer; sobre todo a la mujer porque ellas son más sabrosas, su carne joven es suave. Aunque… — continuó, después de lanzarle una mirada furtiva a la pareja — no serían presas fáciles.

OK. Eso espero. — le espetó nuevamente Inuyasha, cruzándose también de brazos — Porque eso de que quisiste que Aome fuera tu mujer por encima de mí… y ahora pensaba que también querías robarte a Sango. Qué… ¿no es suficiente para ti tu loba prometida? — dijo un tanto irónico.

"¡Koga!" pensaron con angustia Guinta y Hakkaku cuando vieron a su Comandante lanzarle una mirada asesina a su interlocutor.

¡Ay Bestia como fastidias! — contestó desafiante — Lo que haya entre Ayame y yo es mi asunto; y si — continuo un tanto más sereno — me enamore de Aome pero… eso ya no importa ¿Sufres todavía por ella? — y cambio su mirada por una de ¿compasión? hacia Inuyasha.

El peli plateado se sonrojó brevemente, ¿cómo es que el lobo se había enterado de sus sufrimientos? Volteó rápidamente buscando a Shippou y le lanzó una mirada asesina de sus ambarinos ojos cuando lo vio, como diciéndole "Ya verás chaparro hablador, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo". El pequeño kitsune casi se desmaya del susto.

¡Keh! — contestó por fin Inuyasha, poniendo gesto de solemnidad — No te lo voy a negar Sarnoso, sufrí por ella… aún la extraño.

Koga levantó una ceja mientras pensaba "Al fin este idiota reconoció sus sentimientos por ella, ¡que pena que ya se fue!"

Pero se que volverá cuando este lista… porque los dos nacimos para amarnos — continuó el ojidorado y terminó mirando serenamente a su interlocutor, ya sin sonrojarse.

¡Bestia, que cursi! — Koga casi se ríe en su cara, aunque no disimulo la mueca burlona — Lo bueno es que lo admites, porque en realidad yo ya lo sabía, por tu comportamiento; lo malo es que Aome ya no está. ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá? — y lo miró muy fijamente con sus azules ojos.

Búrlate lo que quieras Sarnoso, Aome volverá. — Inuyasha le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la serenidad — A ella no voy a perderla nunca… estamos conectados aun en la lejanía del tiempo.

_En la época actual…_

Una joven de cabellera azabache terminaba de limpiar el área pública del templo en su casa. Aome regó el árbol sagrado (_siempre lo cuidaba muy bien_) y llevó a "Inu" con ella, a la sombra del árbol, para practicar las lecciones de obediencia canina. Ese era su lugar favorito para recordar a sus amigos del pasado, especialmente a ese Hanyō que le robó el corazón. Recordó también la visita al dueño de la SONHY y la plática que ya había tenido con Shinosuke sobre "negocios" (y muchas chicas la habían visto con envidia por hablar con el guapo y reservado heredero de la SONHY). Aún había tantas cosas por hacer antes de retornar con Inuyasha.

Muy bien "Inu" — le sonrió al cachorro mientras se sentaba en la banca cercana, — este es el mejor lugar. Sólo te pido que nunca vengas a hacer tus "necesidades" aquí o tendré que castigarte.

El perrito ladró, movió la cola y alzó las orejas. Llevaba su collar rojo que resaltaba entre su pelaje blanco.

Buen chico. — le volvió a sonreír — Y antes de empezar la lección te…

Aome sintió algo raro en ese momento. Le había parecido escuchar claramente, aunque en la lejanía, la voz de Inuyasha, del otro lado del árbol, diciendo que la ama, que ellos nacieron para amarse. "¿Acaso estaré soñando?" pensó mientras observaba el ramaje agitarse al viento.

_Nota: Cortamos aquí… viene la conexión entre Aome e Inuyasha, no se la pierdan porque será muy tierna._


	9. Chapter 8 segunda parte

Capítulo 8 parte dos.

_Nuevamente en el Sengoku… en donde nos quedamos._

En medio de un claro del bosque, cerca de un enorme árbol que dividía el tiempo, se celebraba una reunión especial y extraña. Los invitados eran monstruos en una boda… de exterminadores de monstruos.

Un imponente Daiyōkai, de piel clara, ojos ambarinos fríos como el hielo, rostro de finas facciones de estatua griega, sentado en un lugar privilegiado en esa extraña reunión, observó por un momento la discusión sostenida entre su medio hermano Hanyō y un pestilente Ōkami. Varias féminas lo observaban con atención, por su gran atractivo. Una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y lindos ojos cafés lo miraba fijamente, y después dijo:

Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿no va a comer? — le sonrió con sinceridad — Ese jabalí fue hecho especialmente para usted.

Tal vez más tarde. — fue la respuesta que le dio dirigiendo su mirada a ella y dulcificándola un poco — Es por ello que nos retrasamos — y no pensaba decir nada más, desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia su hermano, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Oiga señor Jaken, — ahora Lin insistió con la pregunta al pequeño demonio verde sentado con ellos — ¿pues de dónde venían? ¿Qué ya había comido el Señor Sesshōmaru?

No me molestes Lin, — le espetó Jaken un poco enojado — ¿no ves que al amo no le gusta la comida humana? — "Aunque este jabalí puede que si se lo coma" pensó mirando de soslayo a su amo.

¿Pues qué come? — quiso saber ella y miró nuevamente al gran demonio, esperando una respuesta — ¿Qué es lo que le gusta Señor Sesshōmaru? A lo mejor puedo prepararlo, ya me enseñaron a cocinar.

El Daiyōkai volteó a verla con un poco de curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos, y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones (_sutil como la de "La Gioconda" de Leonardo da Vinci_). Pero sólo un momento antes de volver a su habitual indiferencia y desviar la mirada una vez más.

Dragones. — fue la respuesta, sin pizca de emoción — Pero no podrás cocinarlo, me gustan al natural.

¡Oohh! — exclamaron Lin y Kohaku, que se había sentado con ellos.

¿Entonces regresó a China por un dragón? — continuó emocionada la chiquilla — ¡Qué bien! ¿Volveremos allá? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

En otra ocasión. — respondió Sesshōmaru sin volver a mirarla — Iremos ahora un poco más allá.

¡Que emoción! — concluyó Lin y se levantó de su lugar — Vamos Kohaku, quiero jugar con los zorritos y la niña vampiro (_Shiori_). Venga con nosotros señor Jaken, y cuéntenos todo — lo jaloneó del pequeño traje.

Kohaku contestó con un "Sí", y le dedicó una reverencia al Daiyōkai cuando se levantó. Jaken protestó… al final se fue con ellos después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza y una mirada severa de su Señor. "¡Ay nanita!, mejor voy con los mocosos o la próxima vez el amo me manda a volar" se dijo internamente sobándose los chichones y apurando el paso.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el Inugami, Inuyasha y Koga platicaban, ya un poco más serenos, sobre la muerte de Naraku y lo que le ocurrió a Aome después. El Hanyō ya había hablado con sus amigos sobre eso, pero omitió algunos detalles, principalmente el beso, para que Shippou no lo estuviera fastidiando. Al Ōkami le contó todo más ampliamente, tal vez para que el lobo se diera cuenta que no tenía ninguna esperanza con su amada pelinegra y no la volviera a molestar en un "futuro", cuando ella regresara para quedarse definitivamente a su lado. Eso no se lo permitiría. Sango les había servido la comida, seguida de Miroku, quien por ningún motivo quería despegarse de su esposa, sobre todo después de lo que el Comandante opinó de su "suculenta" mujercita.

Lo bueno es que ese desgraciado recibió su merecido. — dijo Koga mientras engullían los platillos, él, sus acompañantes e Inuyasha — Bestia, agradezco tu ayuda para vengar la muerte de mis camaradas.

¡Keh! No me lo agradezcas. — respondió el aludido tomando su cuarto trozo de jabalí asado — Te lo prometí y lo cumplí. Además recuerda que recibí gran ayuda. Ese malnacido merecía morir así.

Los cuatro levantaron la vista en dirección a la mesa de Sesshōmaru, él cual se percató de ello pero ni se inmutó. Divagaba su mirada hacia el árbol sagrado, como si estuviera recordando algo o alguien. Por cierto… no quedaban sobre su mesa más que los huesos de lo que apenas un minuto antes era un jabalí entero. El menor de los peli plateados parpadeó al notarlo "¿A que hora se lo comió?" pensó extrañado "No lo vi hacer nada". Y al parecer los lobos también se asombraron porque se quedaron con la boca abierta por un breve instante. El Daiyōkai pareció relamerse los labios un poco, de gusto.

Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro — dijo secamente Inuyasha, desviando la mirada de su hermano para concentrándose en su propia mesa.

Y estiró la mano para tomar un bocado más… el mismo trozo que Koga tomó.

¡Sarnoso, este jabalí es mío! — se levantó bruscamente — ¡Devuélvemelo!

¡Ni lo sueñes Bestia! — le respondió Koga con furia y también se levantó — ¡Yo lo agarré primero, no pienso dártelo!

Se vieron fijamente, gruñéndose y acercando sus rostros, mientras forcejeaban con el pedazo de jabalí entre las garras. A pesar de que Koga es un yōkai puro no podía quitarle el pedazo al Hanyō; por algo Inuyasha es descendiente de un Daiyōkai, el lobo es de segunda categoría. Tiraban con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de gruñirse y sacando chispas por los ojos (_azules y doradas respectivamente)._

¡Koga! — dijeron al unísono Guinta y Hakkaku — ¡Tranquilízate! A Ayame no le va a gustar saber que te peleaste.

¡Apártense inútiles! — les gritó, y sin dejar de ver furiosamente a Inuyasha le espetó — ¡Prepárate a perder Bestia, cerrarás tu gran bocota!

¡Keh! ¡El que se va a callar eres tú, Sarnoso!

Y comenzaron a golpearse. El pedazo de jabalí iba de una garra a otra _(recuerden sus peleas en el anime)_. Miroku y Sango observaron alarmados como esas bestias salvajes hacían… lo que siempre acostumbraban hacer desde que se conocieron.

No se alarmen, — les dijo la exterminadora a sus invitados — no se harán mucho daño — y corrió con su marido hacia donde estaban los peleoneros.

¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el monje cuando se acercó.

Como Koga e Inuyasha no estaban dispuestos a ceder, Guinta la contestó:

Es… por un suculento pedazo de carne — y se sonrojó apenado, junto a Hakkaku.

¡Por favor Inuyasha! — Sango levantó la voz para que su amigo la oyera — ¡No peleen! ¡Tenemos un poco más! — pero ninguno quería ceder.

¡Toma Bestia idiota! — dijo el Ōkami, golpeando al Hanyō en el rostro.

¡Keh! ¡Sarnoso miserable! — espetó al tiempo que él también tiraba un golpe directo al rostro del lobo, el cual se preparaba para defenderse, y entonces…

¡PAAAF!... Inuyasha cayó al suelo como cuando Aome le decía "¡Osuwari!".

Todos, incluido Koga, que se quedó como petrificado al ver al ojidorado en el piso, se sorprendieron. "Eso fue… un claro "_Osuwari_" de la señorita Aome" pensó Miroku mientras abría la boca. "¿Aome?" pensó Inuyasha tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa al enderezarse.

¿Aome? — preguntó incrédulo — ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Aome? — gritó acercándose con paso firme al Árbol Sagrado para observarlo, como si supiera que Aome estaba ahí.

Los demás, incluido el Comandante lobo, que aún no se quitaba la cara de asombro, lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, no entendiendo muy bien el porque de su actuar.

Al otro lado del tiempo… Aome estaba ahí.

_Retornemos a la época actual… casi en ese mismo instante._

La chica de negros cabellos se había extrañado al escuchar claramente su nombre al otro lado del árbol del tiempo, y hasta se olvidó del pequeño "Inu" para acercarse con cuidado al mismo. "¿Escuche bien?" se preguntaba. "¿Inuyasha estás ahí?... ¿dijiste que me amabas?", y casi abraza al Árbol Sagrado cuando el ladrido de su mascotita la hizo volver a la realidad.

Lo siento "Inu", me distraje. — le dijo regresando hacia donde el perrito la esperaba moviendo la cola. — Bien, vamos a jugar un poco.

¡Hermana! — gritó Sota al llegar en ese momento.

Aome llamó a su hermanito agitando la mano y lo invitó a jugar con ellos. Estuvieron un rato así, jugando con el cachorro con una pelota azul, mientras, del otro lado del tiempo, Inuyasha y Koga platicaban sobre Naraku.

Bien Sota, — dijo Aome algo cansada de correr, pero muy sonriente — vamos ahora a ver los avances de "Inu" en la escuela.

Adelante — dijo el chicuelo y se sentó en la banca cercana.

El pequeño cachorro ladraba de contento… le encantaba jugar con su "amita" y el hermano de ésta, y parecía entender lo que decían.

Ahora "Inu", — se dirigió Aome al cachorro, hablándole con cariño — muéstranos lo que ya has aprendido. Así que… "Osuwari" — y el perrito se sentó sobre sus cuatro traseros mientras meneaba la cola y sacaba la lengua, con carita de sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ese fue el momento en que Inuyasha se azotó, como siempre que la pelinegra le decía esas palabras, dejándolo muy mal parado ante Koga.

Buen perro. — sonrió la muchacha, acariciando las orejas y la pequeña cabeza de su mascota.

Entonces la joven escuchó más claramente la voz de su amado Hanyō, hablando a través del Árbol, y que le decía "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Aome?". Volvió la vista tratando de localizar la fuente del sonido. "Estoy segura de que Inuyasha está del otro lado… ¿podré hablar con él?" pensó. Esta vez, sin soltar al perrito ni dejar de acariciarlo, volvió a acercarse al gran árbol.

Inuyasha, ¿estás ahí? — dijo mientras Sota la miraba extrañado.

"¿Dónde esta el "Orejas de Perro"?" pensó el muchachito, mirando a su hermana con un poco de preocupación. Como ya no escuchó nada más regresó donde su hermano, fingiendo indiferencia para que él no le preguntara nada. De todos modos Sota sabía ser reservado y, si ella no deseaba hablar, no la presionaría.

Eee… ¿en qué íbamos? — preguntó la pelinegra — ¡Aahh! Ahora "Inu" se hará el muerto. — colocó al cachorrito en el suelo una vez más — Adelante "Inu", haz el "muertito".

El cachorro obedeció nuevamente y Aome lo levantó mientras lo acariciaba otra vez.

¡Muy bien! — dijo Sota aplaudiendo con ganas, y también le dedicó unos cuantos mimos al perrito.

"Inu", haz progresado — observó su dueña muy contenta en tanto el cachorrito gemía de felicidad.

La chica volvió la vista una vez más en dirección al Árbol Sagrado, como para asegurar que no había sido su imaginación… pero escucharon la voz de su mamá que los llamaba para que fueran a bañarse.

¡Vooy! — dijo Sota y salió disparado hacia la casa — ¡No tardes demasiado hermana, o el abuelo querrá exorcizarte! — le gritó llamando su atención.

Así que, sin más remedio, Aome le lanza una mirada tierna al árbol y le gritó:

¡Tengo que irme Inuyasha!... Te amo — y se fue con el pequeño perro sin dejar de acariciarlo — Vamos "Inu", ¡a bañarse!

_Y del otro lado, en el instante en que nos quedamos…_

Inuyasha, acercándose al árbol y observándolo detenidamente exclamó:

¿Aome? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Aome?

De repente, tomando una posición perruna, puso una cara de puro placer y agitó las orejas de gusto, eso mientras Aome acariciaba a su cachorrito; después giró sobre sí mismo, echado en el suelo, y se quedó cerca del árbol, moviendo la patita, cuando el animalito se hizo el "muerto" a petición de su ama. Parecía un perro consentido por su dueña. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien, sintiendo como propias las caricias que la pelinegra dedicaba a su mascotita. Todos lo vieron con cara de "¿Qué le pasa a éste?", y una gotita anime les brotó en la frente.

En ese momento el trozo de jabalí, que se había elevado algunos metros, pues hasta Koga se olvidó por un instante de él, volvió a caer. El lobo reaccionó después de ver con cara de "¿What?" al Hanyō, cuando éste se azotó en el piso, y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre la carne mientras gritaba triunfante:

¡Es mío!

Pero… el pedazo se le escapó de entre las manos y ni cuenta se había dado en que instante Sesshōmaru se levantó de su lugar y se lo comió, a una velocidad que ya hubiera querido el propio Koga con todo y fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_. El Ōkami se quedó boquiabierto ante esa acción, mientras el Daiyōkai le dirigió una mirada penetrante de sus ambarinos ojos al tiempo que le decía:

Esta carne es mía — y se alejó con elegancia, dejándolo sorprendido.

Los otros veían a Inuyasha con cara de sorpresa y ni le habían prestado atención a Koga. El lobo pareció despertar cinco segundos después de que el gran demonio le quitó su "presa". Sólo Guinta y Hakkaku se percataron de lo que había hecho Sesshōmaru y de la reacción de su Comandante.

¡Koga!, — le dijeron nuevamente al unísono — no pelees con él, sabes que es peligroso.

¡Cállense, no es más que un perrucho! — espetó por toda respuesta, e indignado fue tras el Inugami — ¡Oye, no te creas que por ser hermano mayor de la Bestia puedes…!

Y, quien sabe como, el lobo fue azotado contra el Árbol Sagrado, sacando a Inuyasha de sus ensoñaciones. Todos vieron al Ōkami caer desfallecido junto al Hanyō. Éste reaccionó rabiosamente y, agarrándolo por las pieles, le gritó y lo zarandeó.

¡Méndigo Sarnoso hijo de tu loba madre! — lo sacudió con furia, pues no se había dado cuenta de que no reaccionaba — ¡Me lo estaba pasando rete bien y tú echas todo a perder!

¡Koga! — volvieron a decir con angustia sus acompañantes — ¡Ayame nos va a matar!

¡Tranquilízate Inuyasha!, — habló por fin Miroku, tratando de que su amigo soltara al pobre lobo — ¿no ves que ya lo noqueaste?

¡Pobre Koga!, — intervino Sango en cuanto el ojidorado notó que de verdad el Ōkami se había desmayado — ¿qué pudo haberle pasado?

¡Keh! Si nada más le pegué tantito — dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo, tratando de minimizar el asunto, como si no le importara el estado de su rival.

Pues… — dijo Hakkaku bastante avergonzado — el Señor Sesshōmaru lo atacó.

¡¿Cómo? — exclamaron al unísono los tres amigos mientras colocaban a Koga en el suelo, y observaron que Sesshōmaru seguía en su lugar, como si no se hubiera movido.

Pero si yo no vi nada. — continuo Miroku volviendo su atención al herido — Sango, creo que es mejor traerle algún remedio para sus heridas, la anciana Kaede tiene algunas hierbas — concluyó mirando a su esposa.

Muy bien — dijo la aludida y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde la buena mujer.

No se apuren, — el ojiazul se dirigió a los demás invitados, que habían visto casi todo el pleito y su desenlace (_excepto el ataque de Sesshōmaru, es tan rápido_), y se veían algo consternados en su mayoría, pues intuían lo que un Inugami podía ser capaz de hacerle a los que osen retarlo — él se pondrá bien. — dijo refiriéndose a Koga, mientras les dedicaba a todos sonrisas — Disfruten por favor lo que queda de la fiesta — y se fue a alcanzar a su mujer, encargándole a Hachi, su sirviente tanuki, que atendiera a los demás.

Los niños si habían notado la mayoría de las acciones… cómo se había levantado Sesshōmaru, cómo se comió la carne y cómo había lanzado rápidamente a Koga hacia el árbol sin despeinarse ni un poco y sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Le aplaudieron con ganas.

¡Muy bien Amo Sesshōmaru! — le dijo Jaken acercándosele cuando regresaba a tomar asiento — Usted siempre me sorprende… Ningún yōkai esta a su altura.

Cállate Jaken. — dijo por toda respuesta, con ese tono tan frío e indiferente que lo caracteriza, consiguiendo que el verde y pequeño demonio cerrara el pico y temblara tantito — Lin, nos iremos en cuanto el monje regrese — continuo sin cambiar de expresión, aunque a la pequeña le habló con más suavidad.

¡Si! — respondió la niña muy emocionada, pues en ese momento también se acercó al Daiyōkai — Es usted maravilloso; ese lobito es muy malo con el señor Inuyasha.

Lo hice por la carne. — respondió sin cambiar de expresión — La comida no se juega.

Así que Lin se despidió de sus amiguitos. Los esposos regresaron con las hierbas medicinales para Koga. Guinta y Hakkaku, muy apenados, y disculpándose, se fueron con él llevándolo como si fuera un costal. Sesshōmaru partió igual que como llegó; Lin montada en Ah – Uh, junto con Jaken, diciendo "adiós" con la mano. Los invitados se retiraron al caer la tarde. Después de todo, el día terminó bien… menos para un pobre lobo.

_Nota de la autora: No me negaran que fue lindo que Aome e Inuyasha pudieran comunicarse de forma indirecta… el Árbol Sagrado seguirá ahí para ellos, antes de que la pelinegra regrese al Sengoku._


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Una bonita chica, de negra cabellera y lindos ojos achocolatados, caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto buscando llegar a la cafetería. Se había citado ahí con un apuesto joven del grado superior para tratar asuntos de "_negocios_". Era lunes y todos los estudiantes disfrutaban la hora del almuerzo.

Aome aún se encontraba un poco conmocionada y feliz por lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana, cuando sintió por un breve lapso de tiempo que su amado Inuyasha había estado cerca de ella, y, lo mejor de todo, escuchó su voz diciendo que la amaba. El Árbol Sagrado era por todo el mejor sitio para recordarlo.

La muchacha ya casi llegaba al lugar indicado. Había dado todo un rodeo para librarse de sus parlanchinas e insistentes amigas, sobre todo después de haberles platicado sobre la invitación con el gerente de la SONHY y los planes para su historia. Claro que omitió algunos detalles, principalmente el hecho de que esa importante persona era el hermano mayor de su novio Inuyasha, que era un yōkai en toda la amplitud de la palabra, que era demasiado atractivo y se veía bastante joven para tener por lo menos 1200 años de vida (_años más, años menos, no sabemos en realidad porque al principio de la serie aparenta veinte, y en la tercera película se infiere que tiene 700 años humanos cuando pasó todo lo que ocurre en el anime_). Seguramente le hubieran pedido que se los presentara. Y se pusieron más insoportables cuando les comentó que hablaría, por lo menos algunas veces en el descanso intermedio, con el atractivo y simpático Shinosuke Takahashi, nieto del "_excéntrico y poco conocido"_ gerente de la SONHY.

_******************** Flash Back **************************_

¿Cómo te fue el sábado? — preguntó Ayumi con curiosidad a Aome en cuanto se vieron a la puerta de entrada al Instituto, el lunes siguiente por la mañana.

¡Muy bien! ¡Es fenomenal! — dijo emocionada a sus amigas, pues las otras dos ya las habían alcanzado —. Piensan hacer mi historia un anime y televisarlo. ¡Es tan…! — pero Yuka la interrumpió.

Eso suena bastante interesante pero… — la miró escrutadoramente — ¿Es el gerente de la SONHY tan bien parecido como Takahashi?

¿Qué? — fue la reacción de la joven, y miró a sus compañeras con la boca abierta —. ¡Oigan, — contestó visiblemente molesta — pensé que había cosas más importantes en la vida que hablar únicamente de hombres!

¡Pues claro que es importante fijarse bien en un chico! — continuó Eri —. Takahashi es uno de los "_solteros_" más y mejor cotizados del Instituto… guapo, inteligente, educado y… millonario — y miró a su amiga con picardía —. Houjo es bien parecido, pero Takahashi es mejor. Puedes divertirte un poco si quieres, que Inuyasha no se enterará.

¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? — Aome se puso furiosa después de hacer gesto de verdadera incredulidad, cambiando su expresión por la de "_enorme presencia maligna_" —. ¡¿SIGUEN PENSANDO EN ESAS COSAS? — casi las mata de un paro cardíaco.

¡Aome, cálmate! — le dijo Ayumi con miedo mientras Yuka y Eri se escondían atrás de ella. Algunos curiosos las miraron y sonrieron —. Sólo es una sugerencia, no es para que te enojes así.

La expresión de la pelinegra retornó a la calma. "No creí que a ellas les importaran tanto los chicos" pensó al recuperarse. Dio un bufido. ¿Quién diría que sus amigas podrían ser tan tontas?

Chicas, por favor — les dijo mientras se dirigían al aula donde tomaban clases —, no me hablen de chicos para mi ¿quieren? Yo volveré con Inuyasha, así que no fastidien.

Pero Aome, es que… — iba a decir Yuka.

¡Salgan con él si quieren! — volvió a molestarse —. ¡Conquístenlo, a él y a todos, no me importa! ¡Pero ya déjenme en paz! — entró como fiera y se acomodó en su banca, dedicándoles un gesto desdeñoso.

Eri pensaba decir algo más para hacer entrar a su amiga en razón, más la llegada del profesor interrumpió su conversación.

*************************Fin Flash Back ***************************

Bueno, sus amigas habían comprendido, aunque sea un poco. Pero aún así eran tan insistentes. Y Aome entendió el por qué.

Shinosuke Takahashi era asediado por muchas chicas, varias de ellas compañeras suyas del grado superior, pero ninguna le había echado el lazo. Aparte de apuesto, el joven era muy educado y amable, aunque a veces se mostraba frío (_aprendió muy bien de su "abuelo"_); no cedía tan fácilmente ante las muchachas locas. Las trataba con respeto, pero nunca, a nadie, le había pedido que fuera su novia; esa era la información que sus amigas muy "amablemente" le consiguieron cuando hacían sus investigaciones sobre los mejores y más asediados chicos del Instituto (_jajaja, que ocurrentes_). Así que Aome recibió muy duras miradas de todas las chicas que lo pretendían cuando platicó con él la primera vez, después de la cita de "_negocios_" en casa de su abuelo Sesshōmaru.

_************************ Flash Back ******************************_

¡Srita. Higurashi! — escuchó una voz masculina conocida que le hablaba a lo lejos — ¡La estuve buscando! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirle!

Era Shinosuke, venía con paso apurado, cruzando por el pasillo y esquivando a los curiosos. Generalmente los alumnos de grado superior no coincidían con los de nuevo ingreso, así que el muchacho había dado un rodeo para verla.

¡Hola Shinosuke! — le saludó Aome con una sonrisa en cuanto la alcanzó. Sus amigas avanzaron discretamente pero no le quitaron los ojos de encima. — Llámame por mi nombre, ahora somos amigos ¿no?

Es parte de la educación que nos ha inculcado el abuelo — le contestó él —, no quiero ser irrespetuoso — y caminó junto a ella.

Era ya la hora de la salida, así que volverían cada quien a su casa.

No te preocupes por eso — le respondió la joven sin borrar la sonrisa, mirándolo directamente a la cara —. Y, ¿qué querías decirme?

La espero… — iba a decir él pero se corrigió en cuanto la muchacha levantó un poco la ceja derecha — Te espero el próximo lunes a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería — contestó muy sonriente —, para mostrarte los avances de Rumiko. ¿O prefieres que pase por ti a tu aula?

Algunas chicas, que escucharon lo último, casi la quieren matar con la mirada. Aome se sonrojó brevemente de sólo pensarlo "¡Mis amigas estarán peor que ahora si lo ven llegar por mí al aula!" pensó un tanto alarmada.

Eee… No te molestes — le contestó suavemente en tanto el rubor cedió un poco, aunque desvió la mirada para no delatar su bochorno —, te veo en la cafetería el lunes a la hora del almuerzo.

Bien, entonces te espero — respondió él sin dejar de sonreír, y le tomó delicadamente la mano para besársela como un caballero, haciendo que la pelinegra volviera a enrojecer más —. Nos vemos el lunes — y se despidió, sin notar que la pobre se moría de pena y algunas curiosas de incredulidad, asombro y molestia reflejado en sus rostros.

¿El rico y apuesto Takahashi se había enamorado, al fin, de una chica de nuevo ingreso? Para morirse.

¡Aome! — le dijeron sus amigas en cuanto las alcanzó — ¿Qué te dijo Takahashi? Se veía muy contento.

Eee… — respondió la aludida, y el rubor volvió a bajar "Si les digo que lo voy a ver no me van a dejar en paz" meditó antes de contestar — Nada importante, sólo negocios.

Pero ellas no le creyeron, así que no dejaron de verla escrutadoramente hasta que se apartaron para dirigirse cada quien a sus hogares respectivos.

_******************** Fin Flash Back *******************************_

Ese lunes… Shinosuke se encontraba esperándola en la puerta de la cafetería. Varias chicas estaban observándolo atentamente como diciendo "¡Mírame a mí!", pero él… ni las pelaba. En cuanto vio que Aome llegaba fue a alcanzarla. Llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo un elegante portafolio de fina piel negra con el escudo de la familia.

Srita. Higurashi, la esperaba — y le ofreció el otro brazo —. Permítame por favor.

Eee… — Aome volvió a sonrojarse, "Si que Sesshōmaru los ha educado bien" meditó al momento —, no te molestes… y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, yo no me enfado por eso — y le sonrió tímidamente.

Lo siento — se disculpó él haciendo un breve gesto apenado y volvió a tomar una actitud "más normal" de acuerdo al lugar en donde estaban —, entonces… Aome, acompáñame por favor. Esto va a interesarte.

Gracias — dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa más abierta, y el rubor bajó de sus mejillas —. Busquemos un buen lugar — agregó al entrar a la cafetería —. ¡Ahí hay uno! — señaló una mesa al fondo y se sentaron para platicar a gusto.

Yo invitó — dijo el muchacho en cuanto se acomodaron y una mesera iba a tenderlos —. Por favor nos trae dos sodas, ¿o prefieres algo más? — continuó dirigiéndose primero a la mesera y después a su acompañante.

La soda esta bien, gracias — contestó ella —. A ver, ¿qué es eso tan importante que ibas a mostrarme? — le preguntó en cuanto la mesera se alejó.

Chicas y chicos curiosos los observaban. Un muchacho, tal vez compañero de Shinosuke, le gritó desde otra mesa:

¡Te gusta la carne fresca!, ¿verdad Takahashi? — y mostró una mueca de burla, tal vez esperando a que alguien más lo apoyara.

El aludido no le respondió. Únicamente le lanzó una mirada intimidante por un momento, parecida a las de su "_abuelo_", mientras la pelinegra se apenó ante el comentario. El "gracioso muchachito" no dijo nada más ante la mirada tan dura de Shinosuke.

No les hagas caso — le dijo el joven Takahashi, volviendo a sonreír, como si nada hubiera pasado —, a veces son tan molestos.

Pues… — Aome estaba como tomatito recién cosechado, bien coloradita de las mejillas.

¡Olvídalos! — observó el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano —. No vale la pena que te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás. Mejor revisa los dibujos de Rumiko… ¡Son geniales!

Así que la pelinegra observó los maravillosos dibujos que había hecho la hermana de su nuevo amigo. ¡Parecía que estuvieran vivos!, eran tan idénticos a sus amigos del Sengoku, a Inuyasha, a Sesshōmaru y… a ella misma.

¡Uau! — exclamó mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a la soda que ya les había llevado la mesera —. Tu hermana es una gran artista.

Siempre le ha gustado dibujar — respondió Shinosuke complacido ante la cara de asombro de la joven —. El abuelo contrató a un buen profesor para que le diera lecciones, pues está muy consciente que ella tiene un talento natural.

¡Son magníficos! Se ven tan reales… — continuó Aome observándolos con más detalle —. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo va lo demás? — preguntó levantando la vista para mirarlo de frente.

Ya estamos en ellos — dijo el muchacho, también muy contento —, la producción avanzará sobre estos bocetos para animar la historia y crear el ambiente. ¡Será un éxito, ya lo verás! — se veía muy emocionado.

Estaban tan absortos en su plática que ni cuenta se daban de las chicas que los fulminaban con la mirada. Parecían una pareja de novios, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera esa intención. Así son las cosas.

Por cierto — volvió a preguntar la muchacha después de que se terminaron la soda, su imaginación la había llevado momentáneamente al inicio de todo, cuando vio a Inuyasha por primera vez en el Árbol Sagrado —, ¿podemos platicar de otras cosas que… me interesan?

¿Y qué quieres saber? — le contestó Shinosuke mirándola escrutadoramente con sus ojos cafés, tan parecidos a los de Kohaku y Lin... se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra se desconectó de la realidad por un instante.

Pues… tengo curiosidad — Aome se sonrojó por enésima ocasión, aunque esta vez no desvió la vista —. ¿Tú sabes que pasó con Inuyasha?

¡Ah! Es cierto — hizo gesto de meditarlo —. El abuelo… bueno, en realidad el señor Jaken, nos habló de él — fue su respuesta volviendo a sonreírle —. Viéndolo desde ese punto serías como mi "_tía abuela_".

¿En serio? — ella abrió los ojos de asombro.

Si, porque te casaste con él — contestó el joven como si fuera lo más lógico, sonriendo abiertamente.

¿Y…? — continuó expectante la muchacha — ¿Cuándo será eso?

Es una larga historia — la miró con picardía —. No puedo contarte todo porque será aburrido para ti, en cuanto regreses con Inuyasha, ya saber que ocurrirá.

Aome se sintió feliz en su interior. Lo importante es que sí volvería con su amado para unir definitivamente sus vidas, más allá del tiempo y de lo que pudiera decir la razón.

Creo que tienes razón — opinó hablando otra vez con tono de satisfacción.

Lo que si te puedo decir es que su vida fue larga… y hasta enterró a sus bisnietos.

¿Pues cuántos años vivió? — quiso saber la joven, abriendo nuevamente los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Creo que… no pasó de la primera guerra mundial — agregó Shinosuke encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

¿¡Tanto!

Alégrate… luchó por su país bajo las órdenes de mi abuelo. — continuo diciendo él — Después de tu "_muerte_" se puso muy triste. El pozo se selló definitivamente y ya no pudo regresar a esta época… — se quedó un poco pensativo — bueno, no se a que época por el cambio de dimensión.

Aome se mareó al escuchar eso… "¿Cambio de dimensión? ¿Mi muerte?".

Eso suena… muy macabro — contestó al fin —. Pensar que voy a morir allá antes de nacer acá…

No te atormentes — le dijo Shinosuke con su pícara sonrisa —. Mejor disfruta el momento aquí y ahora, que ya te llegará la hora de volver atrás.

Nuevamente tienes razón — terminó de decir la muchacha, después de meditarlo brevemente, y le sonrió.

Ya habría tiempo para volver, por ahora su presente era el lugar en donde se encontraba y su futuro estaba en el pasado dimensional, al lado de Inuyasha.

Es tarde ya — se levantó Shinosuke al consultar su reloj —, así que mejor te acompañó a tu aula — y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie —. Por cierto, Rumiko me dijo que los dibujos son para ti.

¡Muchas gracias! — le contestó ella al tiempo que se levantaba también, tomada de su mano —. Pero, ¿no llegarás tarde a clases?

Descuida, tenemos taller de Literatura moderna y estamos leyendo tu novela — le respondió él mientras abandonaban la cafetería, ya sin tomarse la mano, poniendo brevemente los ojos en blanco —. A nuestra profesora le pareció que tienes un estilo interesante de escritura. Por algo ganó el primer lugar en esta etapa. Lo demás es… historia.

Y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa traviesa muy parecida a la de Lin, lo que hizo que Aome recordará algo más y, sólo para estar segura, en lo que atravesaban el pasillo con rumbo al aula de ella (_una vez más varias chicas la vieron con odio_), volvió a hablar:

Una última pregunta por hoy — dijo mientras llegaron a la puerta del aula —. ¿Kohaku y Lin, los de mi historia, se casaron con la anuencia de Sesshōmaru? ¿Son tus antepasados y Sesshōmaru prometió protegerlos?

Fueron dos preguntas — volvió a sonreír Shinosuke —. ¿Tú que crees? — le respondió guiñándole un ojo —. Bueno, nos vemos pronto para almorzar en cuanto tenga novedades.

Se despidió con un amable gesto de la mano mientras Aome, con el portafolio bajo el brazo, pensaba "Pues creo que sí". Y sonrió también al despedirse.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 parte 1

_Volvemos al Sengoku en el momento donde nos quedamos. Este capítulo abarcará algo de tiempo en… poco tiempo. Disfrútenlo_

La noche cayó sobre la pequeña aldea… una noche sin luna, pero tan clara y serena que se admiraban las estrellas, las cuales iluminaban sutilmente una escena encantadora.

Un joven Hanyō, ocupado en limpiar el lugar donde se había realizado una curiosa ceremonia, se mostraba un poco molesto. Eran las noches sin luna las que lo hacían sentir algo vulnerable, porque revelaban su naturaleza humana.

Inuyasha había adquirido su apariencia humana, esa que le resultaba un poco incómoda; sus ambarinos ojos habían tomado un tono oscuro como el cielo nocturno, y sus plateados cabellos también se oscurecieron, resaltando sus facciones suaves, las garras se convirtieron en manos normales. A pesar del cambio se podría decir que no perdía su atractivo.

En ese preciso instante se encontraba ayudando a sus amigos a limpiar el área cercana al Árbol Sagrado, en donde se había celebrado los esponsales de Miroku y Sango por segunda vez, con sus conocidos monstruos; esos que habían sido amables con ellos en el transcurso de las aventuras pasadas. Aún se preguntaba la razón por la cual Sesshōmaru había atacado a Koga, el Comandante de los lobos demonios, y no quería pensar que su hermano, un imponente Daiyōkai, lo había defendido de un sarnoso lobo con rabia. Para dolerle la cabeza, así que mejor dejó de pensar en ello y se dedicó a terminar las labores encomendadas.

El hermano de Sango, Kohaku, había decidido quedarse a dormir en casa de la anciana Kaede para acompañarla, debido a que la pequeña Lin, la niña que le "cambió" el corazón a Sesshōmaru, se fue con éste último, no se sabía hacia donde, y regresaría hasta la noche siguiente. ¡Ah!, y también porque notó las… buenas intenciones de su cuñado para con su hermana.

Inuyasha también decidió ir con Kaede. Como humano no deseaba quedarse afuera a pasar la noche. Pero les prometió a sus amigos ayudarles con la limpieza, porque el Árbol Sagrado era su sitio favorito: allí había conocido a la chica de negros cabellos y hermosos ojos cafés que lo hizo sentirse nuevamente amado. Y lo mejor es que ahora, aunque lejos en el tiempo, la sentía cerca de él.

Sus camaradas aún no se habían retirado a sus aposentos, y también se encontraban limpiando. "Es nuestro deber" había dicho la joven castaña cuando su marido casi se quería fugar con ella del lugar, para dejar que el Hanyō hiciera todo. Se ganó un buen bofetón por tal acción.

¡Keh! — dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que levantaban algunos restos de comida dejados por los monitos —. ¡Qué fastidio tener que hacer esto!

Tranquilízate — le dijo Miroku mientras él también levantaba otros desechos —. Si nos apuramos terminaremos pronto.

Y volteó a ver a su querida mujercita, la cual aseaba del otro lado del prado. Sango se movía con agilidad, agachándose para levantar los restos que había en ese lugar, lo que provocaba el sutil movimiento de sus caderas y que su castaña cabellera ondeara al viento. Aún no se había quitado el hermoso traje chino, regalo del gran demonio blanco, y le sentaba taaan bien en esa parte de su anatomía por la que su esposo perdía la cordura. Éste no pudo disimular una mirada de deseo contenido, los azules ojos le brillaron ansiosos.

¡Keh! ¡Miroku, cálmate y no seas tan… obvio! — le espetó Inuyasha, que había visto la cara de baboso de su amigo con fastidio —. ¡Me purga que seas así!

Bueno es que es tan… — le respondió Miroku sin quitar la vista de su amada, soltando un suspiro profundo — bonito el movimiento.

¡Ya cállate y cierra el pico! — lo interrumpió bruscamente su amigo —. No me des detalles que no te pido ni necesito.

Está bien, ya me calló. — dijo el ojiazul dedicando su atención nuevamente al trabajo, disimulando un poco su molestia por tener que salir de su "cochino y lujurioso mundo" — Guardaré mis cosas para más tarde.

Al fin, concluida la tarea, únicamente restaba acarrear los regalos que faltaban a la cabaña de los esposos. Ya Kohaku y Shippou habían ayudado al llevar algunos obsequios, despidiéndose y retirándose velozmente porque también notaron… las intenciones del pervertido monje. "Se me hace que este enfermo de Miroku quiere partir a Sango por la mitad… ¡voy a perder la apuesta!" pensó el kitsune mientras se alejaba con el muchacho.

¡Qué bien! — dijo el ojiazul al enderezarse —, ¡al fin terminamos! Y ahora… — rápidamente abrazó a su adorada tentación, la cual se había acercado a ellos y en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a él, estirándose para relajarse después de tan duro trabajo — ¡Mi vida! — le habló cerca del oído.

Esta vez la "mano maldita" de Miroku tomó a su esposa de un lugar más arriba de la cintura mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de él (_jijiji,_ _recuerden como abrazaba Kuno a Ranma_ _mujer, cuando la agarraba por sorpresa_). La furia de la exterminadora se mostró en su totalidad (_su presencia maligna_), haciendo retroceder a su marido. Sango enojada le daba más miedo que un centenar de espíritus… hasta Inuyasha se escondió detrás del atontado manolarga, mirando a su amiga con expresión de horror.

¡MIROKU! — le gritó ella con enojo — ¿¡ES QUE NO PUEDES ESPERARTE HASTA QUE ESTEMOS SOLOS HACIENDO…! — y súbitamente se sonrojó.

¡PAF!, le soltó una buena cachetada a su asustado esposo.

¡Mira lo que me haces decir! — le dijo aún sonrojada y enojada, desviando la vista de ellos — ¿Qué van a pensar?

El Hanyō puso los típicos ojos de puntito con su gotita anime en la cabeza ante una situación algo repetitiva. "¡Keh!, pues que se te han pegado algunas mañas", pensó en tanto su gesto volvía a ser hosco.

Sanguito, amor… — Miroku se acercó lentamente, sobándose la mejilla — ¡Perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer! — y realizó el movimiento del "tigre caído" (_o sea que se arrodilló y le dedicó breves reverencias, jajaja_).

¡Keh! Sango por favor — le espetó Inuyasha viéndola con enojo y un poco de burla, mientras pensaba que eso no era novedad en su amigo el monje —, si llevan tres días con lo mismo… Ya conoces al manolarga de tu esposo.

Pues debe aprender a controlarse delante de las visitas — contestó la castaña mientras le dirigía al aludido una mirada de reproche en sus hermosos ojos cafés, y él seguía arrodillado con la cara al suelo —, y más aún delante de Kohaku.

Lo siento vida mía — el ojiazul se acercó un poco más a su mujer, aún de rodillas, y le tomó delicadamente una mano, —, eres tan hermosa que me es difícil controlar mi amor por ti — para después frotar suavemente con el dorso de ella su mejilla golpeada. —. ¿Me perdonas? — Y la miró con ojos de borrego tierno, "Si no le derriten mis palabras, a lo mejor si esta mirada" pensó mientras le dedicaba también una sonrisita entre pícara y tímida.

"Otra vez éste y sus payasadas", el de ojos negros hizo un breve gesto asqueado, viendo la escena con cara de aburrido, "Lo que le es difícil controlar son sus impulsos perversos". Rememoró muchas de las ocasiones en que su amigo no controlaba a su "mano maldita", terminando siempre golpeado en cuanto la joven exterminadora notaba esos manoseos desenfrenados en su bella anatomía.

Ahhh… — el rubor que coloreaba los pómulos de la castaña se hizo más intenso — lo pensaré — contestó al fin; bien que la conocía su marido, esos ojitos azul profundo le habían hecho estremecerse un poco —. Ahora terminen de llevar los regalos — continuo tratando de guardar las apariencias ante su amigo de negra cabellera — mientras iré a despedirme de Kohaku y Shippou, y darles las gracias.

Y se fue andando por el sendero, dirigiéndole a su esposo una mirada de "Más vale que te comportes adecuadamente". El monje se levantó y volvió a sobarse la mejilla.

¡Ahhh!... ese movimiento de cadera — dijo como para sí mismo, soltando un suspiro — me alucina.

¡Keh! Ya te dije que no me des detalles — Inuyasha lo miró también con reproche, hablándole con dureza —. Mejor obedece a tu mujer o tal vez esta noche el que duerma fuera sea otro… ¡jajaja! — se carcajeó brevemente ante su chiste.

Muy gracioso Inuyasha. — contestó el ojiazul lanzándole una mirada de disgusto —. Terminemos con esto.

Y se fueron también, llevándose los últimos regalos con mucho cuidado.

Por cierto Inuyasha — le preguntó Miroku mientras caminaban, recordando el último suceso de esa tarde —, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

¿A qué te refieres? — contestó el aludido, aunque se imaginó hacia donde iba la pregunta.

Bueno, cuando estabas peleando con Koga… — continuo — caíste como todas las veces que la señorita Aome te decía "Osuwari".

¡Cómo olvidarlo! — respondió el Hanyō con una mirada que reflejaba un poco de disgusto e ilusión —. Esperaba que tú me lo explicarás.

A ver dime… — insistió su amigo — ¿qué sentías? Porque actuabas muy raro.

Pues… — reflexionó el de ojos negros — sentía que Aome me acariciaba… — y se sonrojó en cuanto su amigo lo miró con una significativa mirada que parecía decir: "Por eso la carita de placer ¿no?" — eso me daba mucho gusto... ¡Miserable Koga! — agregó enojado —, ¿por qué tuvo que provocar a Sesshōmaru?

En eso puede que tengas razón — ahora el que reflexionaba era el monje, poniéndose algo serio —. Yo diría que posiblemente la señorita Aome se encontraba del otro lado del árbol, en su época. O sea que…

¡Qué el Árbol Sagrado nos conecta! — dijo Inuyasha muy feliz, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba, y sus oscuras pupilas brillaron de contento —. ¡Qué bien!... Espero que Aome se haya percatado.

Tal vez no puedan conectarse al grado de poder hablarse — continuo el ojiazul con su reflexión — pero, al parecer, la cercanía al árbol les permite sentir su presencia. Ahora entiendo.

¡Lo que sea esta bien! — le interrumpió el Hanyō, visiblemente contento —. ¡Ojala coincidamos otra vez!

Me alegro por ti amigo — le sonrió Miroku cuando llegaron a la cabaña y entraron —, por lo menos en esencia están conectados. Bien, déjame ver. — y acomodaron los regalos sobre un mueble.

Y si que eran extraños. Destacaba una roca espiritual obsequiada por el dios Mono; diversidad de venenos y antídotos preparados por el Maestro de las pociones; hierbas medicinales especiales, regalo de Jinenji, y… una gran piel de jabalí, regalo de Koga.

Sacaré provecho de esto… — murmuró Miroku en cuanto vio el regalo del dios Mono, — Los venderé a precio de oro… — volvió a decir algo más emocionado, admirando el regalo del Maestro de las Pociones — ¡Seré rico! — gritó triunfante al ver el regalo de Jinenji.

Inuyasha había escuchado todo el monólogo de su amigo con gesto de "¡Qué aprovechado eres!"

El regalo de Koga es… espectacular — observó el ojiazul al sacar la piel de su envoltorio.

¡Keh! ¿Acaso también la vas a vender? — le espetó Inuyasha sin disimular su fastidio —. Miroku… eres un cínico.

¿Cómo crees? — contestó el aludido —. Necesitaremos un cobertor para el invierno.

El de oscura y larga cabellera puso ojos de puntito en tanto le brotaba la típica gotita anime… su colega podía ser demasiado elocuente.

¿No te basta con tu calentura? — dijo enojado.

¡Jajaja! — rió alegremente el monje ante la expresión de su amigo —. De todos modos necesitaremos protegernos, porque no nos vaya a dar un aire.

¡Keh! — espetó el Hanyō aun con enfado —. No empieces otra vez… me enferma tu forma explícita de decir las cosas.

Inuyasha — ahora Miroku lo miró con seriedad —, es mejor que te alecciones un poco para cuando la señorita Aome regrese.

¡Keh! — "Este pervertido me va a…" pensó sintiendo ganas de ahorcarlo por inconsciente —. ¿Tú me vas a dar lecciones? — contestó bruscamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco —. No gracias, me das náuseas… además, a tu mujer no le gustaría — observó cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada oscura del rostro de su amigo.

¿Y quién te dijo que te mostraría la práctica? — le contestó el ojiazul aparentando ofenderse por la observación —. Lo que yo hago aquí, aquí se queda. Sango no es instructora, sólo es mi discípula.

¡Jajajaja! — se rió Inuyasha mientras le bajaba el rubor, volviendo a ver a su compañero —. Pero no te gusta guardar mucho la discreción — dijo un tanto irónico.

Bien ya no sigas — ahora el sonrojado era otro —. Cuando retornemos a nuestras actividades normales te daré algunos tips, de forma teórica.

Mientras el primer tip no sea ser manolarga — el Hanyō habló con tono burlón —, eso no te ha funcionado mucho.

No, ese es mi cosecha personal — respondió el monje, mientras acomodaba el "cobertor" sobre su colchoneta nupcial —. Si me disculpas traeré a mi mujercita a casa, a ver si ya me perdonó.

Y se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando…

¡Miroku, cariño! — Sango entró velozmente y se abalanzó sobre su marido, plantándole un gran beso en los labios mientras caían juntos sobre la colchoneta.

La castaña ignoraba que su amigo Hanyō aun estaba con su esposo; Inuyasha hizo gesto de "Lo sabía, ya se le pegó lo indecente" al ver la acción de la exterminadora. Miroku tardó en reaccionar como un segundo, en lo que caían a la colchoneta, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla tomándola de la cadera, correspondiendo el beso de forma apasionada, como si no le preocupara que su amigo los viera.

Ejem… por mí no se detengan — dijo el de oscura cabellera, entre avergonzado, molesto y divertido —, ya conozco la salida.

La joven reaccionó al oír la voz de su compañero y se apartó un poco de su marido, enrojeciendo visiblemente.

¡Inuyasha! ¿Estabas ahí? — le dijo apenada volviendo la vista hacia él.

No te fijes y continúen, — dijo el Hanyō y se apartó para salir — yo ya me iba de todos modos.

Miroku no había soltado a su esposa y le lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha como diciéndole "¿Qué diablos esperas para irte?". Sango le dio a Miroku una pequeña cachetada al sentir todavía sus manos donde no debía agarrarle delante de los demás.

¡No enfrente de las visitas! — dijo un tanto enfadada y, aún sonrojada, se dirigió a Inuyasha nuevamente —. Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías ido al árbol sagrado.

El pobre manolarga se sobaba nuevamente la mejilla y le lanzó otra mirada enojada a su amigo inseparable, dándole a entender con su gesto que viera las consecuencias de seguir ahí de… metiche. Aquel fingió no darse por enterado del reproche silencioso.

No dormiré ahí por hoy, no quiero pelear esta noche con alguna basura que se le ocurra molestar — le dijo, y salió de la habitación al tiempo que continuaba —. Y no se molesten y disfruten… Adiós.

"Por lo menos ahora no me mareara el "amor"" pensó el de larga y negra cabellera mientras salía de la cabaña de sus camaradas, y escuchó a su alocado y pervertido compañero decir un tanto alto:

¡Sango, mi amor! ¡Bésame otra vez!

"Ese mugre Miroku… y Sango que se hace." pensó nuevamente Inuyasha mientras apuró el paso para no escuchar nada más que pudiera avergonzarlo "Si bien que le encanta que él sea así". Desvió un poco su camino, antes de ir con la anciana Kaede. "Iré al Árbol para despedirme". Llegando junto al árbol dijo:

Aome, tal vez ya no estés cerca esta noche — habló en tono suave —, pero se que mis palabras te llegarán; recuerda que te espero porque… te necesito a mi lado. Dulces sueños.

La suave brisa agitó las ramas y, del otro lado del tiempo, como una respuesta, las hojas también se agitaron, enviándole a una chica de negra cabellera, que dormía plácidamente, las dulces palabras de un corazón enamorado.

_Nota: Gracias por leer y espero siga siendo de su agrado. No se pierdan la conti porque el Sengoku fue muy intenso en lo que Aome volvió. Viene algo ya esperado después de que ese par de enamorados se casaron… la llegada de sus primeras hijas. ¿Cuántos hijos más podría darle Sango a Miroku? He decidido que no sean demasiados, porque pobrecita de ella… jajaja. Nos vemos._


	12. Chapter 10 segunda parte

Capítulo 10 parte 2

_Continuamos en el Sengoku… donde el tiempo avanzará algo rápido._

El retorno a las actividades "_normales_" fue el siguiente día. Era necesario recorrer grandes distancias a las poblaciones de los alrededores para trabajar en su oficio. Muchos monstruos se encontraban en la lejanía porque, por la razón que todos conocemos, esos seres ya no merodeaban por su aldea. Además estaba el hecho de que el monje Miroku, no obstante que su nivel de poder espiritual era menor a lo que tuvo la sacerdotisa Kikyō, principalmente por sus malos hábitos, tenía una reputación muy buena como monje exorcista… aunque algunas veces sus métodos fueran pura charlatanería para salir del paso.

La pequeña Lin había regresado dos noches después, contándoles interesantes historias acerca de la India; había conocido a los elefantes y todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos por lo que les describió. Sesshōmaru siguió visitándola constantemente por un corto periodo de tiempo, sólo para asegurarse de que la chiquilla se encontraba contenta y feliz, aunque evitaba en sobremanera ver a Inuyasha, pues no quería pelear más con él… a menos que el Hanyō lo provocará, lo cual el menor no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

En cuanto a los recién casados… la exterminadora continuó ejerciendo su oficio también, sobre todo para concluir el entrenamiento de Kohaku. Miroku y Sango llegaron a un acuerdo en cuanto a la dedicación de ésta última al hogar, como ama de casa de tiempo completo, a la usanza de las mujeres de la época, pues en ese periodo de guerras era común que las señoras casadas no salieran de casa más que para cumplir con labores propias de su sexo, y el dedicarse al exterminio de yōkai era una profesión verdaderamente peligrosa y comprometedora para su integridad femenina. La castaña le había prometido a su esposo retirarse en cuanto tuvieran a su primer hijo, pero… ella tenía sus propios planes, ya se los haría saber a su tiempo.

Y hablando de hijos…

Diez días después de su enlace nupcial, el aludido matrimonio se encontraba desayunando junto con Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara y Kohaku. Posteriormente saldrían a realizar sus labores cotidianas. La exterminadora había preparado un excelente desayuno y se encontraban casi listos para partir cuando…

Perdón querido… amigos — dijo Sango levantándose de la mesa, haciendo un extraño y breve gesto de incomodidad —, creo que no podré acompañarlos. Lo siento Kohaku — le dirigió a su hermano una mirada dulce —, de repente me sentí indispuesta.

Amorcito, ¿te duele algo? — dijo Miroku levantándose también y tomándole una mano. Parecía preocupado por algo —. ¿Acaso te lastime?

No cariño — contestó la joven, sonrojada por lo que su esposo le había preguntado —. No es eso y no seas tan… indiscreto — concluyó mirándolo con reproche y vergüenza.

¡Ay Miroku! — Shippou habló para opinar, dándole a su tono un deje de solemnidad por entender el malestar de su amiga —, pues es que no has dejado descansar a Sango.

Esta vez los esposos fulminaron con la mirada al pequeño kitsune, quien mejor se escondió detrás de Inuyasha, mientras que Kohaku también enrojecía y Kirara abría más sus lindos ojos rojos. El Hanyō sí que se había percatado de lo que ocurría.

¡Keh! — dijo en tono de ironía —. Oye Miroku… — y lo miró con suspicacia — todo este tiempo no te ha servido de nada. Pensé que después de tanto darle vuelo…

¿A qué te refieres con eso? — interrumpió el aludido sin soltar la mano de su esposa, con cara de enojado —. Dilo exactamente y sin rodeos.

A la pobre castaña se le subió más el tono rojizo en las mejillas. "¡Ups!," pensó con consternación, desviando la vista de su amado, "Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta".

Pues a que Sango despide… — contesta el ojidorado sin achicopalarse — un olor familiar de cada mes.

¡PAF!... Inuyasha fue esta vez golpeado por su amiga, la cual le plantó tremendo coscorrón mirándolo con gesto ofendido, mientras Miroku ponía una cara de "¡Ah!... es eso".

¡Inuyasha por favor! — le espetó Sango al tiempo que lo golpeaba —. ¡No digas eso!

¡Keh! — respondió con enfado, sobándose la cabeza —, sólo estoy comunicando tus razones.

Kohaku seguía ruborizado, y esta vez Shippou también se sonrojó. Miroku pensó "Para que veas lo que se siente" al momento en que su amigo fue golpeado por su mujer, cambiando el gesto de asombro por uno que aparentaba seriedad.

Amor mío, no te angusties — dijo el ojiazul con aire comprensivo, aunque observaba fijamente a su amada como diciéndole "se me hace que me hiciste trampa" —. Me esforzaré más el mes que viene — y la abrazó cariñosamente, más su mano antes maldita fue a parar… donde siempre le gustaba entretenerse.

¡PAF!... Ahora el golpeado fue Miroku, pero en el cachete. Inuyasha lo miró por un instante, sobándose aun la cabeza, con cara de "Ahora entiendo lo que sufres".

¡No lo digas de esa forma! — la exterminadora se puso tan roja como el traje de su amigo peli plateado, —. ¡Que vergüenza! — y esta vez se tapó la cara con un poco de desesperación —. ¡Y ya te dije que te controles delante de Kohaku! — agregó llamándole la atención.

No te enojes primor — le dijo su esposo sobándose la mejilla —, sólo deseo evitarte esos sufrimientos… por lo menos nueve meses — y trató de abrazarla otra vez.

¡Keh! De plano contigo Miroku — intervino Inuyasha en son de burla —, creí que serías más efectivo.

¿¡PUEDEN HACER EL FAVOR DE NO HABLAR ASI! — gritó Sango con la furia desbordada, haciendo que el ojidorado se escondiera detrás del monje, mientras el kitsune, su hermano y su mascota la veían asustados… hasta a los dos mononokes se les erizó la colita —. ¡Váyanse ya a trabajar! ¡Ahora! — señaló la puerta.

Salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, bueno… todos menos Kohaku, quien recibió un cariñoso beso de su hermana.

¡Cuídate mucho — le dijo ella como despedida en cuanto el jovencito salió de la vivienda —, y no permitas que su Excelencia sea abusivo!

Lo siento Kohaku — le dijo Miroku en cuanto el muchacho los alcanzó —. No pienses mal de mí, únicamente deseo consentir a tu hermana.

Pero Excel… cuñado — le contestó el aludido, sonrojándose otra vez —, creo que debe hacerle caso y no ser… tan expresivo delante de las personas.

Inuyasha, Shippou y Kirara asintieron moviendo la cabeza.

Si Miroku — intervino el kitsune, como si supiera más de la vida que el monje —, sino Sango acabará mandándote a dormir con el perro.

¡PLONC!, el pobre zorrito recibió un golpazo en la cabeza.

¡Keh, chaparro! ¿A quién le dijiste perro? — espetó Inuyasha con furia en tanto a Shippou se le salían las lágrimas de dolor, lanzando un grito lastimero.

Tranquilo Inuyasha — dijo Miroku con calma, mientras Kohaku le sobaba la cabeza a su amiguito —, no te enojes. Tomaré sus consejos en cuenta aunque… — puso cara de seriedad, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, como si meditara en algo — aun hay algo que no me queda claro… Bueno, luego le preguntaré a Sango — concluyó encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Y fueron a cumplir con sus deberes.

El kitsune se dirigió a la escuela de zorros mágicos, de la que deseaba graduarse como maestro; para poder incrementar su nivel tenían que hacer muy buenas bromas, y para ello utilizaban incautos viajeros u otros monstruos que tenían la desgracia de pasar por las cercanías del colegio. Los demás fueron a varias aldeas a hacer trabajos de exorcismo de espíritus y exterminio de monstruos. Kohaku ya había aprendido bastante, aunque aun mostraba un poco de inseguridad, pero la compañía de Miroku e Inuyasha lo animaban a seguir adelante. El peli plateado no hacía mucho esfuerzo y dejaba que el joven exterminador se encargará de casi todo, mientras los demonios no salieran de control. Por supuesto que el monje sacó provecho de la roca espiritual que recibió como regalo de bodas, y por ello cobró una buena cantidad. "Tengo una familia que alimentar" le había dicho al ojidorado cuando éste lo miró con reproche. Al caer la noche ya regresaban a la aldea, con un buen cargamento y muchas monedas.

Menos mal que aun se requieren nuestros servicios por seres malignos — dijo Miroku contando las monedas, con cara de estar visiblemente satisfecho —. Así no pasaremos penurias.

¡Keh! Miroku, sigo pensando que te pasaste — dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que lo miraba nuevamente con reproche —. En realidad no era la gran cosa eso que Kohaku mató.

¿En serio? — el pecoso pareció entristecer ante la observación —. Pensé que lo había hecho bien.

Lo hiciste bien Kohaku — le respondió el ojiazul sonriéndole y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo, —. Lo que pasa es que, para Inuyasha, esos monstruos son insignificantes — y le dirigió a su amigo una mirada enojada.

¡Keh! Lo siento… — contestó el Hanyō entendiendo la indirecta — no es que lo hayas hecho mal, te esforzaste.

Sango salía en ese momento de la cabaña y corrió a abrazar… a su hermano. Miroku se quedó con los brazos abiertos y gotita anime en la frente cuando su esposa lo ignoró por un momento, e Inuyasha hizo ojos de puntito.

¡Kohaku! — dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, dándole un cariñoso y tierno beso en la mejilla —, ¿cómo les fue?

Bien — respondió apenado el jovencito —, pero su Excel… mi cuñado también quiere un abrazo.

¡Querido! — ella abrazó al aludido muy suavemente y le dio un tierno beso, pero no le permitió que la apretara —, no creas que me olvide de ti. ¿Cómo les fue?

Bien — le contestó él al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo… aunque quisiera que fuera más apretujado —. ¿Qué tal estas?

Mucho mejor — le sonrió amorosa.

En ese momento Shippou se asomó por la puerta:

¡Hola! — saludó amablemente —. Veo que el día fue fructífero — señaló el cargamento.

Si — contestó el monje controlando sus ganas de darle un buen apretón a su mujer —, fue un buen día.

Pero pasen a cenar por favor — sonrió la joven y miró a su esposo con ternura —. Adelante… tú también Inuyasha — se dirigió a su amigo ojidorado mirándolo con alegría.

¡Por la comida lo que sea! — dijo el Hanyō entrando a la cabaña, seguido de Shippou y Kohaku —. ¡Huele bien! — aspiró extasiado el aroma de los manjares preparados.

Sango acariciaba a Kirara, la cual había subido a su regazo y ronroneaba muy contenta, y también entró junto a Miroku, quien la tomó tiernamente por los hombros al tiempo que le susurraba:

Oye amorcito, creo que hay algo que me debes explicar ¿o no? — mientras la veía escrutadoramente con sus profundos ojos azules.

Más tarde cariño — contestó, también en un susurro, mientras se sonrojaba —, vamos a cenar.

Degustaron alegremente en tanto platicaban las anécdotas y peripecias del día. La exterminadora felicitó a su hermano por su hazaña, y todos también felicitaron a Shippou porque había conseguido ascender su nivel… ya sólo le faltaban como 20 niveles para ser considerado "un zorro maestro". "¡Keh!," pensó Inuyasha lanzándole una mirada escrutadora al pequeño, quien parecía más esponjado de lo habitual, "pero a mí ya no me jugará ni una bromita".

Un poco más tarde… Kohaku se retiró a su habitación acompañado por el zorrito, pues Sango le pidió que se quedara. Llevaban también a Kirara con ellos, porque la nekomata se había quedado dormida en el brazo del muchacho.

Están en crecimiento y deben dormir adecuadamente — les dijo dándoles el beso de las buenas noches, haciendo que los dos niños se ruborizaran un poco.

Así que la de castaños y largos cabellos se dedicó a la limpieza nocturna de su hogar mientras su marido y su amigo repartían las ganancias del día. Claro que el monje dirigía la vista de vez en cuando a donde su mujercita.

¡Keh! Miroku no te distraigas — le habló Inuyasha con fastidio.

Perdón… a ver, si. — el aludido regresó la vista a las monedas —. Bueno, este es tu porcentaje — continuo diciendo, después de un cálculo rápido, y le dio un poco menos de la mitad de las mismas.

¿Y tú por qué tienes más? — le dijo el ojidorado al tiempo que señalaba el montón que su amigo se había asignado.

Inuyasha amigo — contestó seriamente el monje —, tengo cuatro bocas que mantener por ahora, ya te lo había dicho.

¿Cuatro? — preguntó sorprendido el peli plateado.

Sí — respondió el ojiazul haciendo la cuenta con los dedos —. Mi bella esposa, su hermano, Kirara y, por supuesto, yo.

¡Keh! — espetó bruscamente el Hanyō—, aún así se me hace mucho… Por cierto Sango — ahora se dirigió a su amiga, la cual en ese momento terminaba con sus quehaceres —, ¿qué hiciste para no embarazarte? — cuestionó mirándola escrutadoramente —. Porque este maníaco no te ha dado ni un día de tregua, ¿verdad?

La aludida volvió a sonrojarse, pero contestó con un poco de orgullo:

Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no te voy a decir nada.

Sabía que tenías un secreto — le dijo mirándola con picardía —. ¡Pobre Miroku!

Amorcito… ¿es en serio eso? — fueron las palabras de Miroku poniendo gesto de chico triste, —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — y la miró aparentemente ofendido.

Sango le lanzó a su amigo ojidorado una mirada furibunda, la cual claramente significaba "Tenías que hablar de más". El Hanyō se sintió intimidado… las miradas enojadas de su amiga podían ser mortales. Después, la castaña abrazó a su esposo con ternura.

Cariño, perdóname — dijo dándole un beso… "Mugre Miroku," pensó el peli plateado mientras observaba fijamente la cara un tanto sonsa de su amigo "si sólo quiere que Sango lo apapache" —, lo que pasa es que quería probar algo que me dio Aome antes de irse… y veo que si funcionó.

¿Ah sí? — contestó él abrazándola también, retornando al gesto de niño triste —. Te perdonó — y la apretó un poco más fuerte… sin embargo tuvo que conservar la cordura para no caer en la tentación de acariciar de más frente a su compañero.

¿Y qué es? — preguntó Inuyasha en tono de curiosidad, sin darle tiempo a Miroku de besar a su mujer —. Creí que conocía todas las cosas raras que Aome traía de su época.

Pues esto era algo especialmente para mujeres — Sango le dirigió una fugaz mirada que aun reflejaba su molestia para con él por indiscreto. "Junto con unas toallas femeninas que también me dejó" pensó rápidamente al recordar que la pelinegra había tenido algunos secretitos con el Hanyō, relacionados con intimidades propias de las féminas —. Y ya que quieres saberlo, se los contaré:

_********** Flash Back **********_

Aproximadamente dos meses antes de que Aome volviera a su época, cerca de la batalla final contra Naraku, le había traído a Sango algunos obsequios de su tiempo, obsequios hechos especialmente para mujeres:

Veamos… — decía la chica de negros cabellos a su castaña amiga, revisando su gran bolsa — ¡Aquí están! — y miró muy contenta a la exterminadora —. Te van a servir amiga, porque me imagino que el monje Miroku querrá hijos en cuanto se casen — y le entregó en las manos unas pequeñas cajas.

Aome, ¿qué son? — le preguntó la castaña con curiosidad al tiempo que se le subía el rubor a las mejillas.

A estas alturas sus compañeros de viaje ya sabían que Su Excelencia Miroku le había ofrecido matrimonio y, en cuanto destruyeran a Naraku, formalizarían las cosas. Ella aceptó gustosa la proposición, porque verdaderamente deseaba una vida formal al lado del monje. A pesar de las mañas del ojiazul ya no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba… por lo menos no a su amiga Aome.

Son píldoras anticonceptivas… — respondió la aludida mientras sonreía — por lo menos evitaras embarazarte pronto — después hizo gesto un tanto preocupado —, lo malo es que sólo conseguí estas tres y debes tomarlas diario para que sean efectivas.

¿Crees que de verdad nos casemos? — preguntó con tristeza la exterminadora… el sólo imaginar que podría perderlo le apachurraba un poco el corazón.

¡Por supuesto! — afirmó Aome muy segura —, no te preocupes por cosas y piensa en la felicidad que les espera.

Tienes razón — Sango sonrió también para posteriormente observar detenidamente las cajas —. Aome, me sorprenden los adelantos de tu época… — y preguntar nuevamente en forma curiosa — pero, ¿hay algo que puedan usar los hombres también para eso?

Sí — contestó la pelinegra mientras buscaba otras cosas en el interior de su mochila, también se había sonrojado —, pero dudo mucho que el monje Miroku quiera ponerse uno.

_********** Fin Flash Back **********_

Por eso no me he embarazado — continuó Sango aun apenada, evitando la mirada de su esposo. —, pero ya se están acabando… — esto último lo dijo en un susurro y ocultó su lindo rostro en el regazo de su amado mientras pensaba "¡Qué vergüenza!".

Amor mío… que no te de pena, no te sientas mal por cuidarte — dijo Miroku consolador mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda —. La culpa la tengo yo por ser tan… incontrolable — aunque sus palabras no eran reflejadas por sus acciones, pues estuvo a punto de ganarse una cachetada otra vez… —, y te prometo firmemente que ya no lo seré — lo bueno es que reaccionó a tiempo para evitarle el disgusto a su mujer.

"¡Keh! Si como no." pensó Inuyasha observándolo atentamente con sus ambarinos ojos "De lengua me como un taco".

Bueno — se levantó el Hanyō en cuanto considero que ya no debía estar más ahí —, creo que ya es hora de descansar.

Que pases buena noche amigo — le dijo el ojiazul, pues la castaña se mostraba todavía apenada, oculta en el abrazo de su esposo —, y que tengas dulces sueños.

Y ustedes… ahora si van a poder dormir temprano — contestó el ojidorado dirigiéndoles una última mirada burlona al tiempo que salía —, por lo menos tres días — se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír.

¡Muy gracioso! — le respondió el monje desde adentro.

"Así que Sango le ha jugado chueco a Miroku… con razón le permitió esos excesos" meditaba Inuyasha mientras se dirigía al Árbol Sagrado para descansar. "¡Lástima que ya se le están acabando sus truquitos! Dentro de poco no la cuenta." Se sonrió un poco al recordar la apuesta que había hecho con el pequeño kitsune. Llegando al árbol dirigió estas palabras:

Aome, ten dulces sueños conmigo, y duerme bien. Todos te extrañan y yo más que todos. No olvides que te amo y espero tu regreso.

Las ramas se agitaron suavemente, y el Hanyō durmió envuelto en lindos recuerdos mientras sus palabras llegaban del otro lado del tiempo, en los sueños de una linda chica de negros cabellos.

Inuyasha… — susurró Aome dormida — volveré contigo.

Y tres meses más tarde… la vida daría el giro esperado para la feliz pareja de esposos.

_Nota: Gracias por leerme… seguiremos en el Sengoku por lo menos hasta que nazcan las gemelas. No se pierdan las sorpresas. Saludos._


	13. Chapter 10 tercera parte

Capítulo 10 parte 3

_Varios días después de lo relatado anteriormente…_

En la pequeña aldea situada cerca del árbol que divide el tiempo, era una mañana hermosa y se suscitaría un acontecimiento particular en la vida de nuestros amigos de la época Sengoku. Ese día temprano, a la hora del desayuno, una joven de buena figura y castaña cabellera por poco se cae… al parecer le dio un mareo.

¡Amor mío! — su marido se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, sosteniéndola antes de que cayera —. ¿Qué te sucede? — dijo preocupado.

No sé — contestó ella enderezándose en su abrazo, recuperándose un poco, aunque había perdido algo de color —, sentí que el suelo se movía de repente… Creo que por hoy me quedaré en casa — trató de acomodarse en su "asiento".

Por su puesto — afirmó su esposo y se sentó con ella sin dejar de abrazarla —. Es mejor que no te esfuerces.

El joven hermano de la castaña, Kohaku, y su mascota Kirara la observaron con inquietud. Inuyasha y Shippou, amigos del matrimonio e invitados cortésmente a compartir el almuerzo, también se pusieron serios. La exterminadora se caracterizaba por ser muy saludable y ahora parecía enferma de gravedad.

Hermana… — preguntó Kohaku sin disimular su angustia —, ¿te sientes muy mal?

No te preocupes — contestó Sango dirigiéndole una dulce mirada de sus ojos cafés, mientras seguía abrazada por su amado —, ya se me pasará.

Cariño, por favor — le dijo Miroku con un deje de seriedad, después de mirarla fijamente con ternura —, te quedas a descansar.

Muy bien — respondió ella recuperando un poco el color en sus mejillas ante la mirada azul de su marido —, pero ya es hora que vayan a trabajar — y se soltó delicadamente del abrazo de él —. Hoy tienen un largo camino que recorrer.

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha porque, a su parecer, su amigo se estaba preocupando de más por el mareo de su mujer —, Sango tiene razón… vámonos ya.

Salieron de la cabaña, no sin antes tener que soportar un "_cursi_" sermón del monje para su esposa: "Te cuidas, no te esfuerces, descansa… si quieres me quedó para que no estés sola…".

Cariño en serio — Sango lo empujó delicadamente hacia la puerta en tanto los demás hicieron el característico gesto anime con ojos de puntito—, no me voy a morir. Anden ya, con cuidado.

Y lo besó delicadamente en los labios para hacer que se callara cuando iba a empezar nuevamente con su perorata. Inuyasha y Shippou casi corren para simular que no habían visto nada. Kohaku no pudo huir a tiempo y recibió posteriormente un abrazo de su hermana mientras su cuñado ponía ese típico gesto de idiota perdido que no sabe lo que le ocurrió.

No se preocupen y cumplan con su deber — le dijo cariñosamente mientras lo abrazaba —. Nos vemos en la noche.

Adiós hermana — contestó el muchacho, bastante colorado de las mejillas.

El pecoso exterminador tomó al monje por un brazo y así se fueron. Inuyasha tuvo que arrastrar a Miroku cuando éste reaccionó a los cinco segundos:

¡Mi amor, mejor me quedo contigo…! — iba a empezar otra vez con su insistencia.

¡Keh! ¡Ya vámonos! — espetó el Hanyō jalándolo "delicadamente" por el cuello de la túnica.

Esta vez tomaron rumbo hacia el norte en lo que el kitsune se iba a su escuela.

Mientras tanto… Sango se dedicó a avanzar con la limpieza de su hogar, pero seguía sintiéndose algo mareada.

Menos mal que no fui porque Miroku estaría insoportablemente atento — susurró mientras barría el patio —, no me dejaría respirar.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en las exageradas atenciones de su amante esposo y… tuvo que ir rápidamente al baño porque sintió unas terribles ganas de volver el estómago.

¡Iugh! — dijo para sí misma al terminar, saliendo del sanitario en cuanto se aseó la boca — Tengo una corazonada… — recordó que estaba retrasada unos días en su periodo —, pero lo confirmaré con la anciana Kaede. De todos modos también debo saludarla porque hace unos días que no la he ido a ver.

Se dirigió con paso lento a la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa, su cabellera castaña ondeaba al compás de su caminar… aún le parecía que el piso se movía. Encontró a una pequeña niña, de negros cabellos y ojos achocolatados, muy ocupada en limpiar el exterior de la vivienda; la chiquilla levantó la vista en cuanto se percató que Sango estaba allí, apoyándose en donde podía porque sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

¡Señorita Sango! — la saludó Lin alegremente —, ¿cómo está? — preguntó algo dudosa al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven.

Bien pequeña — le respondió tratando de sonreír aunque le dolía la cabeza —. ¿Está la anciana Kaede?

La ancianita de blancos cabellos se asomó a la puerta al escuchar su nombre.

¡Buen día muchacha! — saludó Kaede un poco sorprendida —. Pensé que te habías ido con los demás.

Buenos días — contestó con respeto la exterminadora, queriendo aparentar que no le pasaba nada —. Precisamente quería preguntarle… — decía pero corrió nuevamente al baño. "¡Estas náuseas!" pensó al llegar a tiempo para… vomitar otra vez.

Lin se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Sango ir al baño de esa forma tan precipitada, y escuchar lo que pasaba adentro.

Creo que la señorita Sango no se siente bien — observó agudamente con gesto de incredulidad.

Cierto — dijo la mujer mayor, quien también había visto a la castaña correr hacia el baño —. Mmm… al parecer será una buena noticia.

¿En serio? — preguntó extrañada la pequeña —. ¿Cómo es eso?

Bueno, ahorita platicamos — concluyó Kaede mientras la joven mujer regresaba tambaleándose un poco.

¡Uf! — dijo la exterminadora en cuanto llegó otra vez, mientras Lin la miraba con sus ojos como platos —. En realidad no me siento muy bien.

Pasemos a la cabaña — dijo Kaede —. Debes reposar un poco.

La pequeña ayudó a Sango a entrar tomándola del brazo. Entraron y llevaron a la castaña a recostarse en la "camita" de Lin, mientras la anciana Kaede preparaba un té.

Señorita Sango — le dijo la chiquilla mientras la observaba con preocupación —, ¿por qué su Excelencia se fue si usted no se siente bien?

No te preocupes — le contestó ella sonriéndole —, no es nada de gravedad.

Lin no quedó muy convencida y no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras la anciana Kaede le ofreció el té y le dijo:

Si mis sospechas son correctas, le darás a su Excelencia la feliz noticia.

Sí — afirmó Sango mientras bebía el té con pequeños sorbos —, me parece que eso es. — y su mirada se dulcificó al momento que continuaba —. Mi esposo estará más que contento… — después cerró un poco los ojos, cambiando un momento el gesto por uno de desesperación —, ¡no habrá quien lo aguanté! — y volvió a mirar a la anciana Kaede —. Sólo quería que usted me confirmará.

¿Pues qué es señorita Sango? — interrumpió Lin —. ¿Por qué su Excelencia se pondrá contento porque usted se sienta mal? No entiendo.

Lin… — dijo la aludida mientras la ancianita sonreía — lo que pasa es que… ¡voy a tener un bebé! — y también sonrió complacida.

¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! — respondió la pequeña cambiando la cara de preocupación por una de alegría, y la abrazó efusivamente —. ¡Felicidades señorita Sango! De verdad que su Excelencia se pondrá muy feliz.

Gracias Lin, eres muy amable — le contestó abrazándola también —. Ahora, te pido que me ayudes un poco más tarde, cuando ya me sienta mejor… — y la tomó de los hombros con ternura — para preparar una cena especial y darle a mi esposo la buena noticia.

¡Sí! — respondió muy contenta —. Y Kohaku también se pondrá feliz… Le diré al Señor Sesshōmaru ahora que venga, le dará mucho gusto enterarse del gran acontecimiento.

Claro — dijo Sango mientras, junto con Kaede, miraron a la pequeña como diciendo "No creo que a Sesshōmaru le importe mucho", pero prefirieron no externarlo para no desilusionarla.

Bueno — dijo la viejecita recuperando la compostura —, descansa un momento aquí Sango. Lin, vamos a recoger las hierbas que necesitamos — y salió junto con la pequeña, quien amablemente se despidió de la castaña con un gesto de la mano.

Sango volvió a recostarse mientras recordaba… "Por lo menos disfrute un buen tiempo sin embarazarme muy pronto, gracias a ti Aome". Volvió a pensar en su esposo… "Bien querido Miroku, ahora no podrás quejarte", y sonrió, cerrando sus bellos ojos para dormir un rato, soñando en la reacción de su marido cuando le diera la noticia que venía esperando desde antes de que se casaran.

Al caer la noche, cuando ya el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pintando el cielo en tonos rojizos, volvieron los amigos.

Miroku había estado insoportablemente preocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, y alentaba a Kohaku para que se encargara de todo; por supuesto que auxiliado "incondicionalmente" por Inuyasha si acaso algo se salía de control. "Yo confió en ti," le había dicho sonriente al jovencito "tú también confía".

¡Keh! ¡Miroku, ya cálmate! — dijo bruscamente Inuyasha al ver la ansiedad de su amigo mientras se acercaban a la cabaña —. Te aseguro que Sango está bien.

¡Ay Inuyasha! — le contestó con tono de preocupación y gesto de duda —. No sé, se puso muy pálida en la mañana…

¡Keh! No te pongas así — le interrumpió el Hanyō —. Me huele a que no es nada grave.

Kohaku también iba serio, con Kirara a su lado.

Aún así… — siguió diciendo Miroku — si todavía continua indispuesta, mañana no saldré. No quiero dejarla sola.

Yo también me quedo con mi hermana — intervino el muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vieron a lo lejos a Shippou, fuera de la cabaña. En cuanto el kitsune los divisó parece que gritó algo porque inmediatamente Sango salió corriendo, con la cabellera al aire, mientras Lin se asomaba y decía "¡Hola!" con la mano. Miroku apuro el paso para alcanzar a su amada.

¡Querido! — la castaña se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo suavemente con ternura —. Los esperábamos — y le dedico una dulce mirada de sus ojos cafés, los cuales habían recuperado el brillo.

¿Cómo te sientes? — le dijo sin soltarse de su abrazo. "¡Qué siempre me reciban así!" pensó muy feliz, guardándose una expresión de bobo pervertido y las ganas de agarrar… lo que más le gustaba de la anatomía de su amada.

Mucho mejor — sonrió ella y saludó a los demás en cuanto estuvieron cerca —. Kohaku… Kirara… Inuyasha, me da gusto que ya estén aquí.

Hermana, veo que ya te sientes mejor — le dijo sonriente el jovencito.

¡Keh! — respondió Inuyasha bruscamente sin dejar de pensar que las mujeres eran… muy especiales —, ya sabía que no tenías nada.

Te equivocas — continuó la castaña esta vez con aire de importancia, aún se veía un poco pálida —. Pero pasen a cenar que tengo algo importante que decirles — terminó de decir al tiempo que volvió a ver a su esposo con mucho amor.

"¡Keh!... De verdad me matan con sus cursilerías" pensó el ojidorado mirando la escena con fastidio.

¿Qué es? — preguntó Miroku curioso sin dejar de abrazarla y mirándola también con amor.

Vamos a cenar, ya les contaré — terminó Sango sin borrar la sonrisa.

Kohaku se había adelantado, llevando a Kirara sobre su hombro. El ver a su hermana mejor le hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Saludó a Lin muy sonriente.

¡Hola Lin!

¡Es una gran noticia! — contestó la pequeña a modo de saludo —. Ya verás — y también le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

Entraron a la cabaña… la anciana Kaede también estaba ahí.

¡Comida! — dijo el peli plateado con emoción y se sentó velozmente para esperar su triple ración —. ¡Qué bien huele!

La exterminadora les sirvió al Hanyō y a los demás la porción que siempre acostumbraba servirles. Al monje le dio un poco más que de costumbre mientras le ofrecía los bocados en la boca. Por supuesto que a él no le desagradaba para nada la buena atención de su mujercita y se dejaba querer.

¿A qué se debe toda la atención? — preguntó mientras saboreaba un buen bocado de arroz.

Come más que se enfría — respondió su amada con una sonrisa y le sirvió el té, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Inuyasha no dejaba de verlos con el enojo reflejado en su mirada ambarina.

¡Keh! De verdad que a veces las mujeres son… convenencieras — masculló entre dientes mientras continuaba tragando.

Lin estaba muy sonriente y la anciana Kaede también se veía feliz. Kohaku y Shippou miraban un poco extrañados el cariñoso comportamiento de Sango hacia Miroku… no es que no lo amara, eso ni duda, pero no le gustaba ser muy demostrativa ante los demás.

¡Keh! — soltó el peli plateado en tono de molestia —. Ya habla de una vez Sango que me desesperas.

La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada… y le lanzó un palillo en pleno rostro, escuchándose un golpe seco en cuanto lo golpeó… ¡PAF!

Momentito… — le dijo aún indignada — terminemos de comer. A ver cariño… abre la boca — y le dio a su amado los últimos bocados de arroz mientras lo miraba con amor.

Inmediatamente después de eso… Kohaku se dedicó a hablar con Lin sobre las aventuras del día y también Shippou le contó a la anciana Kaede sobre su día en la escuela de zorros mágicos. Inuyasha se sobó la frente y pensó con molestia "¡Keh! Esa Sango… en serio que cuando se enoja… por algo es exterminadora. ¿A qué se deberá tanto revuelo por el mañoso de su marido?".

Y bien… — habló Miroku sintiéndose satisfecho cuando ya tomaban el último té del día, servido amablemente por Lin, mientras su esposa continuaba abrazada a él —, ya con el estómago lleno queremos saber la buena noticia — y le dio a Sango un suave apretón por los hombros —. Dime de que se trata amor mío.

¡Seremos padres! — le dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una bella sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron un momento en shock, menos Lin y la anciana Kaede porque ellas ya lo sabían. Hasta que el ojiazul reaccionó y se levantó con su esposa entre sus brazos:

¡Querida mía! — dijo mientras le salían lágrimas de felicidad —. ¡Es una gran noticia!... ¡Soy tan feliz! — y la besó con ternura y pasión.

La castaña esta vez no se hizo mucho del rogar, pues correspondió a la caricia más apasionada de lo usual, como si estuvieran solos. Lin aplaudió con ganas.

¡Felicidades Excelencia! — dijo emocionada la pequeña —. ¡Felicidades Kohaku, serás tío! — y le dedicó a su amigo una gran sonrisa.

Eee… — el pecoso pareció algo achicopalado por el gesto de la niña y la exhibición apasionada de su hermana y su cuñado —, gr… gracias.

El de plateada cabellera contempló la romántica escena con un deje de fastidio en la dorada mirada, "¡Keh!, ya se salió con la suya este manolarga" pensó un poco divertido.

¡Chaparro, ya perdiste! — le dijo burlón al pequeño kitsune.

Pero… a Miroku le ganó la pasión y su mano "_maldita_" hizo su movimiento acostumbrado (_puros pretextos, insisto en que esa mano era maldita aun sin la maldición de Naraku_)… ganándose un buen bofetón.

¡Miroku! — le espetó Sango soltándose de su abrazo y mirándolo enojada —, ya te dije que no delante de las visitas.

Todos pusieron ojos de puntito, incluidos Kohaku y Lin.

Lo siento — contestó él sobándose la mejilla —, me ganó la emoción. Pero… ¡Amor mío, que gran noticia! — y volvió a abrazarla mientras le salían nuevamente las lágrimas, aunque esta vez procuro no ir más allá de lo decentemente permitido.

No la haga enojar Excelencia — le dijo Lin sonriendo nuevamente —, cuide a la señorita Sango por su bebé.

Por supuesto — agradeció el monje con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar y sin soltar a su esposa —. Muchas gracias por tu buen consejo.

Tenemos que irnos hija mía — intervino la anciana Kaede dirigiéndose a la chiquilla —, se hace tarde y los esposos deben descansar. Muy buenas noches a todos.

¡Buenas noches! — se despidió la niña —. ¡Qué descansen! — y salieron de la cabaña.

¡Buenas noches! — contestaron todos mientras ellas se iban.

El ojiazul seguía derramando lágrimas de alegría y abrazando a su amada.

¡Que feliz soy! — dijo por todo lo alto —. Toda mi labor no ha sido en vano.

Cariño, vamos a despedirnos — dijo su esposa sin guardarse una sonrisa, se separó de él delicadamente —. Kohaku, aséate y a dormir — y le dio un beso a su hermano.

Buenas noches hermana — dijo el chico algo apenado —. Y felicidades a los dos por el gran acontecimiento.

¡Qué lindo! Gracias. — le contestó Sango dedicándole a su hermanito una sonrisa —. Buenas noches chicos — y también besó en la mejilla a Shippou, consiguiendo que el zorrito se sonrojara, y a Inuyasha.

¡Keh, Sango no es necesario que hagas esto! — dijo el Hanyō enrojeciendo un poco.

Duerman bien — fue la respuesta de la joven.

Miroku aún continuaba llorando de éxtasis, así que su amada esposa lo tomó suavemente de la mano derecha y le dio un leve tirón para dirigirse a su habitación, al tiempo que le decía:

Camina amor — le sonrió con ternura y picardía —, ahora te daré un masaje para el estrés.

Al oír esas palabras reaccionó y volvió a abrazarla sin dejar de llorar. Kohaku se fue a su habitación.

Muévete chaparro — le dijo Inuyasha a Shippou y lo empujó hacia la puerta —. Buenas noches — y observó a los esposos con una mirada de "malicia".

"Ese Miroku… se pondrá cariñoso otra vez" pensó mientras salía con Shippou de la cabaña.

Oye Inuyasha, ¿crees que Miroku se tranquilice? Ya obtuvo lo que quería — dijo Shippou mientras caminaban hacia el árbol sagrado.

¡Keh! Mientras pueda darle vuelo a la hilacha va a aprovechar, — contestó bruscamente — ya lo conoces. Pero eso de "llorar"…

Es que de verdad se emocionó, — contestó Shippou — después de tres meses era obvio que ya esperaba este día.

¡JAJAJA! — se rió Inuyasha — no contaba con la astucia de Sango ni la ayuda de Aome… Perdiste chaparro, tendrás que respetarme.

¡Fueron tres meses y medio, nadie ganó! — le dijo Shippou con enojo.

¡Sango no se embarazó ayer, tonto! Por lo menos tendrá tres semanas o un mes, así que perdiste.

Pues ya que — respondió el kitsune —, pensé que a lo mejor Sango no le permitiría excesos.

¡Keh! Pues hizo lo que pudo — dijo Inuyasha aun sonriente —, porque Miroku no le daba reposo, sino a estas alturas ya tendría más de tres meses de embarazo.

Bueno, te respetaré — continuó Shippou —. Pero no seas abusivo.

¡Pues no me provoques! — le espetó el Hanyō.

Mejor me voy con la anciana Kaede — dijo Shippou, y se fue corriendo mientras le gritaba a su amigo —. ¡Qué descanses, enojón!

Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo dejo ir. "¡Keh! Mejor" pensó "Así no tendré que preocuparme por él y podré concentrarme… en mis asuntos".

Llegó junto al árbol sagrado, observando como la suave brisa agitaba las ramas, y pensó en Aome. Ella estaría feliz por sus amigos. Y súbitamente cruzó por su mente una imagen en donde Aome la decía: "¡Seremos padres!" mientras él lloraba como Miroku, loco de contento. Sacudió la cabeza. "¡Keh! No es momento de pensar en eso" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Acaso seré más cursi que Miroku cuando llegue ese día?" pensó divertido. Y cerró sus ambarinos ojos evocando el hermoso rostro de su amada Aome.


	14. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Era un lindo día y el sol brillaba sobre el firmamento. Nuestra linda amiga de ojos achocolatados y negra cabellera descendía rápidamente por las escaleras que conducían al templo familiar y a su casa. Iba vestida con unos jeans, tenis y una suave blusa rosa en algodón; su cabello lo adornaba una diadema del mismo color. Llevaba en sus brazos a su cachorro blanco, el cual ya no era tan pequeño, con un collar rojo y una cadena.

¡Hermana, aguarda! — le gritó un niño que trataba de llevarle el paso. El vestía short de mezclilla, tenis y una playera amarilla.

¡Apúrate Sota! — respondió Aome guardándose una carcajada ante el esfuerzo de su hermanito —. Nos están esperando.

Efectivamente, estacionada al inicio de las escaleras, en la avenida principal que pasaba frente a su domicilio, se encontraba una limusina blanca; un vehículo en donde varios días atrás Aome había asistido a una gran mansión. Junto al auto se encontraba un apuesto muchacho vestido de manera casual, como si fuera jugador profesional de golf.

¡Aome! — la saludó agitando la mano y fue a alcanzarla.

¡Hola Shinosuke! — contestó la muchacha al tiempo que se detenía cuando él llegó a su lado —. Lamento la tardanza.

No te apures, sólo fueron diez minutos — le contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa, con un tono de "no pasa nada" —. Este perrito debe ser "Inu" ¿verdad? — observó divertido.

El cachorro ladró de contento, como si estuviera saludando.

Sí… y te presento a mi hermano Sota — sonrió Aome mientras el aludido llegó a donde ellos se encontraban.

¡Hola Sota! — saludó Shinosuke amablemente dándole un apretón amistoso en la mano —. A mis primos les agradará conocerlos, a ti y al pequeño "Inu".

Mucho gusto — dijo el niño un tanto sofocado por haber corrido.

Bien, la limusina espera. — continuó el muchacho, y le ofreció a la joven su brazo derecho —. Adelante Sota… Aome por favor.

Shinosuke, no seas así — contestó la pelinegra sonrojándose.

"Inu" ladró y movió la cola. Sota lo miró con ojos como platos.

No te apures — le dijo el muchacho al ver la cara asombrada del niño —. Se que tu hermana tiene un novio… algo celoso — y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Shinosuke… por favor — la chica aun estaba sonrojada.

Ya deja de apenarte — ahora el muchacho le sonreía a ella y hasta le palmeó un hombro con cariño —, que mi hermana y mis primos aguardan por ustedes.

Subieron a la limusina y tomaron rumbo a la gran mansión del gerente general y accionista mayoritario de la SONHY, el Gran Sesshōmaru.

Aome iba recordando lo sucedido el día anterior en el Instituto, mientras su hermano y su amigo platicaban algunas cosas de chicos e "Inu", como todo perro bien portado, se recostó muy tranquilito en su regazo.

_********** Flash Back **********_

A la hora del almuerzo Aome y Shinosuke se habían citado para hablar de negocios; como de costumbre no faltaban chicas odiosas, que la miraban con envidia. Esta vez una de ellas llegó demasiado lejos.

¿¡Takahashi, como es posible! — la voz molesta de una muchacha, que llevaba mechas doradas entre su cabello café oscuro, los hizo levantar la vista de los últimos dibujos de Rumiko —. ¡Es el colmo contigo!

Por toda respuesta el muchacho le lanzó una mirada enojada, y después la ignoró.

¿En dónde nos quedamos Aome? — le dijo volviendo a ver los dibujos, cómo si únicamente hubieran sido interrumpidos por una mosca —. Continuemos, ¿qué te parece esta concepción…?

Aome apreció que la muchacha era una chica linda. Miró como se acercaba a donde ellos estaban y, al llegar, azotó una mano en la mesa.

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? — dijo muy enojada dirigiéndose al chico —. Tú sabes que yo puedo hacer muchas cosas por ti — agregó un poco suplicante.

Él levantó nuevamente la mirada, una mirada algo gélida como las de su "abuelo" (_seguramente Shinosuke había pasado mucho tiempo practicando_), mientras la pelinegra se tapó la boca de la impresión.

Ya habíamos hablado de esto Hiratori — respondió sin inflexión en la voz —, nunca te prometí nada — y desvió la vista una vez más dirigiéndola hacia Aome, y la hizo más amable al instante —. Creo que mejor nos vamos — habló en tono más alegre —, aquí sólo nos distraen — Y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

¡Te estoy hablando Shinosuke! — la joven de mechas levantó un poco la voz, no pensaba rendirse —. ¡Y tú — dirigió un dedo amenazador hacia la de cabellos negros —, no me lo vas a quitar!

Eee… — tartamudeó algo cohibida… en realidad ella nunca había pensado en un romance, y él menos lo había insinuado.

De una vez por todas… — interrumpió Shinosuke sin perder la calma y sin voltear a ver a la muchacha, su voz era serena pero… había algo en su tono que hacía temblar — te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir… no me interesas y no quiero salir con chicas por ahora… — y no le había soltado la mano a Aome —. Además la señorita Higurashi tiene un novio muy especial al que nunca quiero molestar.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron en shock por sus palabras.

Así que… — continuó el muchacho sin interrumpirse y esta vez miró de soslayo a la muchacha —… mejor busca otro novio y no te molestes con la señorita Higurashi. ¿Nos vamos Aome? — le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

Por supuesto — respondió la aludida y se aprestó a irse con él, no sin antes darse tiempo de dirigirle a la otra una mirada de "Lo siento… no es mi culpa".

Adiós… de verdad no quise ser grosero contigo — fueron las últimas palabras que Shinosuke le dirigió a esa joven antes de salir de la cafetería.

Varios curiosos habían escuchado eso y, al igual que su compañera, se habían quedado en estado de shock… Shinosuke Takahashi era un muchacho muy especial, a nadie le cabía la menor duda.

Lo que nunca entenderán es que eres mi "tía abuela" y debo protegerte de los peligros de esta época — dijo el joven a la pelinegra con su tono alegre y jovial, casi se le sale una carcajada —. Me parece que le pediré al "abuelo" permiso para que podamos platicar en casa… o yo puedo ir a la tuya si no hay problema.

¿¡Cómo dices! — la joven se sonrojó ante esas palabras —. ¿¡Tú tía abuela!

Es un decir — esta vez no pudo reprimir la risa y hasta le guiñó el ojo. La muchacha se abochornó más —. Te hablaré en la tarde para confirmar… y puede acompañarte tu hermano y el cachorro también, que mis primos se mueren de ganas de conocerlo.

Llegaron al aula de la pelinegra… sus amigas la esperaban en la puerta para la siguiente clase.

Nos vemos luego — se despidió Shinosuke sin dejar de sonreír —. Pórtate bien.

Sus tres compañeras pensaban sacarle información vital… afortunadamente para Aome el catedrático se apareció en ese mismo momento.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

¡Uau! — Sota admiró la mansión con los ojos bastante abiertos… se veía tan majestuosa —. ¡Qué grande y hermosa es!

¿Verdad que sí? — dijo Aome sonriendo.

Bien — intervino Shinosuke en cuanto llegaron —, el abuelo tuvo que ir al cielo a arreglar unos asuntos personales. No volverá hasta más tarde, posiblemente de noche… Así que siéntase cómodos. — descendieron del auto y caminaron a la entrada.

El chicuelo siguió con la boca abierta en cuando traspasaron el umbral de la puerta. Su hermana ya le había platicado que el gerente de la SONHY era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, un yōkai en su totalidad, pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderle que una criatura tan poderosa hubiera "adoptado" a los humanos bajo su protección y… tuviera una forma tan holgada de vida.

¡Shinosuke! — gritaba la pequeña Lin, bajando por las escaleras en cuanto ellos entraron —. ¡Hola Aome! — saludó en cuanto llegó donde se encontraban.

¡Hola Lin! — la saludó Aome con una gran sonrisa —. Te presento a mi hermano Sota y… a "Inu" — terminó señalando a su hermano y al cachorro, que en ese momento venía caminando a su lado, educadamente jalado de la cadena.

Hola Sota, me da gusto conocerte — saludó la niña muy contenta y amable —. Vamos a jugar con "Inu" al jardín.

El gusto es mío — saludó el aludido respondiendo a la sonrisa, el perrito movió la colita a modo de respuesta.

¡Aome! — saludaron los gemelos, que llegaban por la parte de atrás —, ya te esperábamos.

¡Chicos! — contestó la aludida abrazándolos.

Sota — le dijo Lin mientras Aome saludaba a los muchachitos —, ellos son mis hermanos Kotaru y Kohaku…

Y él es mi hermano Sota — Aome no dejó de sonreír cuando soltó a los niños —, y esta cosita tan linda es "Inu" — se agachó a acariciar al cachorro.

¡Hola amigo! — saludaron los dos —. Vamos a jugar con el perrito al jardín.

Por cierto el pequeño "Inu" movía la naricita olfateando todo, como si le llegara la esencia de otro ser canino en esa casa pero, en cuanto escuchó su nombre, salió disparado hacia el jardín para jugar con los niños, ladrando de contento (_a cualquier cachorro le gusta jugar_). Rumiko entraba en ese momento al recibidor.

El señor Jaken está de un humor espantoso — se dirigió a su hermano en cuanto llegó —. Disculpa Aome, ¿cómo has estado? — saludó un poco apenada. Vestía una falda azul, una blusa en azul más claro y finos zapatos blancos.

Muy bien Rumiko, gracias — respondió el saludo y preguntó extrañada —. ¿Y eso de que Jaken este de mal humor?

Es que el abuelo no lo lleva cuando tiene asuntos que tratar personalmente — contestó Shinosuke un poco serio —, y por eso llora a lágrima viva. Déjalo hermana, ya sabes que se le pasará… Adelante señoritas, por favor — y les cedió el paso a las dos muchachas para dirigirse a la sala.

¿Y por qué no lo llevó? — preguntó Aome mientras caminaban. Le extrañaba que Sesshōmaru hubiera dejado al sirviente —. Que yo recuerde siempre iba con él.

Los hermanos se miraron con complicidad, y luego se echaron a reír.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? — preguntó la muchacha apenándose… tal vez había preguntado algo indebido.

Perdón — contestó Shinosuke calmándose —. Es que los asuntos personales del abuelo en el cielo no son de la incumbencia del señor Jaken… ni de nosotros.

Así es — contestó Rumiko serenándose también —. El abuelo va solo al cielo una vez cada quince días… a ver a la abuela, su esposa.

¿¡Su esposa está en el cielo! — Aome se sorprendió otra vez… Sesshōmaru era toda una caja de sorpresas que nunca terminó de conocer en el Sengoku.

Sí, pero no podemos contarte nada más — el joven le guiñó un ojo con picardía —. Recuerda lo que te dije… mejor entérate a su debido tiempo.

Eee… — tartamudeó algo indecisa, se moría de ganas de saber más cosas.

Sí, mejor veamos los avances de la serie — intervino la chica de gafas —. Veremos la premier de la primera temporada.

¿En serio? — se emocionó la joven —. ¿Ya saldrá en T.V.?

Faltan mejoras, pero en quince días irá al aire — concluyó Shinosuke —. Ahora vamos a verlo… Rumiko, será bueno que llames a los niños para que la veamos juntos.

En seguida — contestó la aludida y se dirigió al jardín mientras ellos doblaron en otro pasillo. La escucharon gritarle a los niños —. ¡Vengan a ver la premier en la sala de T.V.!

Vamos Aome — el joven la tomó de la mano y apuró el paso —, antes de que nos ganen los mejores lugares.

Caminaron con rumbo a una sala apartada, ubicada al lado izquierdo del despacho de Sesshōmaru. Nuestra amiga no dejaba de sorprenderse. Era un cuarto bien acondicionado con su _Home Teather_ SONHY (_obvio_), perfecto para disfrutar de buenas películas con calidad de cine. Los cómodos sofás eran rojos con acabados de fina madera negra… En un rincón de la habitación se encontraba Jaken, llorando a moco tendido.

Mi mamá está preparando unos bocadillos… iré a ayudarla — dijo Shinosuke mientras la acomodó en un sofá, el de mejor vista a la pantalla —. Por favor espera aquí y siéntete como en tu casa — y abandonó la sala, no sin antes agregar y guiñarle un ojo —. Y no te preocupes por el señor Jaken.

En cuanto su joven anfitrión salió, Aome se acomodó mejor en el sofá, tal vez un poco recostada… realmente eran muy placenteros como para echarse un sueñito; pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de pena por el pobre y diminuto sirviente, que lloraba como si no la hubiera visto.

Amo Sesshōmaru, ¿por qué deja a su fiel sirviente? — susurraba mientras sollozaba.

¡Ya supérelo señor Jaken! — dijeron dos voces infantiles al unísono… los gemelos irrumpieron en la estancia, llevaban una bandeja con palomitas de maíz.

Si no se calla lo mandamos fuera — concluyó Kohaku con un tono de seriedad mientras acomodaban la bandeja en una mesa de servicio —. No queremos perdernos el show.

Lin entró con Sota e "Inu", el cual se había entretenido frente a la puerta del privado de Sesshōmaru, olfateando y ladrando un poco. El niño tuvo que tirar de la cadena.

Ven "Inu" — le dijo con voz desesperada—, ahí no puedes meterte.

La chiquilla tuvo que ofrecerle croquetas al cachorro para que se apartara de ese lugar. Menos mal que el perrito ya había progresado en sus lecciones porque si no… hubiera querido marcar "_su territorio_" (_jajaja_).

¡Es increíble! — exclamó Sota al ingresar en la sala, admirando el _Home Teather_.

Rumiko y Shinosuke llegaron en ese instante, llevando un carrito con el servicio de bocadillos (_sándwiches, jugo, galletitas y otras botanas_), acompañados por su mamá, una mujer de castaña cabellera muy sonriente y amable. Los bocadillos fueron servidos en tanto que el joven anfitrión ponía el DVD de promoción. Todos disfrutaron los capítulos de la primera temporada, la cual abarca aproximadamente hasta donde Sango se une con Aome y los demás; se emocionaron con la aparición de Sesshōmaru (_a Jaken volvieron a salirle lágrimas_) y con las grandes peleas de Inuyasha; se divirtieron de lo lindo con las manías de Miroku, las genialidades de Shippou y todas las peripecias ocurridas en el transcurso del viaje. Los dibujos y la música de ambiente eran sensacionales. De verdad se sintieron transportados a la época Sengoku. Hasta "Inu" disfrutó de la función, echadito en la alfombra y comiendo croquetas.

¡Estuvo genial! — dijo Sota emocionado en cuanto terminaron de pasar los créditos.

¡Me encanta! — dijo Aome muy contenta —. ¡Creo que será un éxito!

¡Si! — los niños gritaron también con emoción. Afortunadamente Jaken ya había salido de la sala, aunque no dejó de llorar, muy sensible por los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos siglos.

Bueno — intervino amablemente la mamá de Shinosuke —, si me disculpan iré con mi esposo a una cena de negocios entre los accionistas, y necesito hacer algunas compras. Hijo — se dirigió al mayor — por favor, no lleves muy tarde a la señorita Higurashi y a su hermano a su casa.

No te preocupes mamá — respondió el aludido con tono educado.

Y ustedes niños… — esta vez miró a los gemelos con algo de seriedad — pórtense bien y no hagan enojar al señor Jaken, que hoy está muy sensible.

¡No tía! — respondieron los pequeños al unísono.

Y tú Rumiko — ahora miró a su hija —, no olvides que te toca la lección de piano.

¡Es cierto! — observó la chica levantándose rápidamente del sofá —. Discúlpenme pero el maestro es muy puntual… y ya faltan diez minutos para que llegue — y salió precipitadamente —. ¡Hasta luego! — se despidió desde el pasillo.

¡Adiós! — le dijeron todos.

El maestro de Rumiko llegó y ella tuvo que estar con él en la sala de estudio, acompañada por Jaken. El hecho de que el sirviente hiciera esto se debía a la protección del "abuelo". Su "nieta" ya es una linda jovencita y el pequeño demonio tenía el encargo de vigilarla muy de cerca. "Los humanos a veces suelen hacer cosas enfermas con sus mujeres" había dicho Sesshōmaru cuando Jaken protestó… recibiendo, como ya era costumbre, un "_generoso_" golpe en la cabeza, cortesía del amo. Como al maestro le pagaban muy bien, la presencia de un extraño ser verde parecía no afectarle demasiado. Así la señora Takahashi se fue más tranquila a hacer sus compras, conduciendo su propio vehículo, un hermoso BMW en color gris metálico. La despidieron en la puerta y los más pequeños fueron nuevamente a jugar.

Aome se sentó con Shinosuke en la amplia terraza ubicada cerca del área de juegos, para vigilar que los niños no hicieran muchas travesuras. Aún no era tan tarde, por lo que Sota e "Inu" podían divertirse un poco más con sus nuevos amigos. Kotaru y Kohaku eran incansables

Por cierto… — dijo la pelinegra después de un momento en que vieron al cachorro correr como loco tras los gemelos, ladrando de contento, mientras los otros dos reían —, ¿qué es lo que puedes contarme que a tu abuelo no le molestaría? — se sonrojó un poco —. Tengo algo de curiosidad.

Bueno… — dijo el joven y la miró profundamente con algo de suspicacia —, yo soy de la idea que lo mejor es que las cosas las conozcas a su tiempo… en su tiempo.

Por favor — la muchacha le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

Mmm… — el muchacho pareció meditar un poco —. Por eso el "tío" Inuyasha se enamoró de ti… — rió divertido, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara más —. Al parecer la sacerdotisa Kikyō era un poco más fría en su carácter — Aome agachó la cabeza apenadísima —. Está bien — Shinosuke le palmeó el hombro para confortarla —, te contare un poco… pero sólo un poco ¿eh? — agregó en tono jocoso.

¡Gracias! — respondió ella y volvió a sonreír en cuanto lo miró nuevamente.

Bien… — continúo él aspirando un poco más de aire— lo que debes saber es lo siguiente… — carraspeó tantito como para darse valor.

"Es casi un hecho que Inuyasha esperó tu regreso por un largo periodo… por alguna extraña razón sabía que volverías, como si estuvieran conectados más allá del cambio de época ("Eso es lo que yo siento" pensó la joven recordando algunos sucesos recientes). Tus amigos Sango y Miroku, o sea mis tíos también por parte de Kohaku, se casaron después de que desapareciste en el tiempo y tuvieron una numerosa familia. Como pudimos apreciar en tu historia el monje era muy mañoso…

No sabes cuanto — dijo Aome en un susurro para no interrumpir la interesante narración.

… pero incrementó su nivel espiritual — continuó Shinosuke ignorando el murmullo de su amiga —, al parecer, el tener ya una familia le hizo tomar las cosas más en serio… hasta llegó a tener discípulos…

"Kohaku, mi ancestro directo, continuó con su peligroso oficio. Entre él y su hermana formaron una escuela de exterminadores porque, debido a lo que vimos, Naraku había acabado con toda su aldea. A partir de aquí la historia es un poco más confusa… Lin se quedó en la aldea al resguardo de la anciana Kaede, la hermana de Kikyō, y de Sango, la hermana de Kohaku, por petición del gran Sesshōmaru. Pasado el tiempo, cuando llegaron a la edad casadera de la época, Kohaku y Lin unieron sus vidas en matrimonio y también tuvieron una gran familia. El "abuelo" le juró a su pequeña que la protegería por la eternidad, mientras él aun siguiera con vida en el mundo, y tal vez incluso más allá de la misma muerte, a ella y a su descendencia… siempre y cuando así lo quisieran…"

Aome escuchaba la historia absorta, con los sus grandes ojos cafés abiertos como platos. Nunca se había imaginado que Sesshōmaru cambiaría tanto por la pequeña Lin. Shinosuke hablaba pausadamente, dándole a su tono un énfasis respetuoso.

"Sabes que las guerras civiles continuaron y, por supuesto, no muchos humanos aceptaban la convivencia con los yōkai. Entre ellos varios de los descendientes, que se dejaron influenciar por la gente perversa, despreciaron la protección ofrecida por el "abuelo". Él no los detuvo… si no aceptaban su ayuda eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Fueron muchos años terribles, fueron numerosas batallas entre monstruos y humanos. Te imaginarás que para Inuyasha fue más difícil, por ser Hanyō y tener una casta más humana.

"El periodo se estabilizó a su debido tiempo, aunque las pérdidas fueron muchas. Los demonios poderosos tuvieron que admitir que el mundo no les pertenecía, que tendrían que aprender a vivir entre y con los humanos… Por eso el "abuelo" tuvo que involucrarse más en los asuntos humanos…"

El joven exhaló un suspiro… parecía algo cansado de hablar. La pelinegra le sirvió un vaso con jugo para que refrescara su garganta. En su rostro se reflejaban emociones… no sabía que en algún momento llegara a pensar que Sesshōmaru sería toda una "ternurita".

Gracias… — dijo Shinosuke después de beber el jugo —. Aunque el "abuelo" sigue pensando, y tiene algo de razón, que los humanos no somos capaces ni de convivir entre nosotros — agregó ya para terminar la narración —. Al final la familia de Kohaku y Lin se esparció por todo Japón. La mayoría permanecieron fieles viviendo muy cerca de él. Otros se alejaron y… ¡sorpréndete! — culminó con un poco de emoción —, parte de esa descendencia fraccionada es tu ascendencia materna.

¿En serio? — preguntó Aome abriendo los ojazos, de verdad que se sorprendió por esa información desconocida para ella.

Sí — contestó el muchacho sin disimular una sonrisa —. Me encargue de investigar un poco en la biblioteca del abuelo… algo difícil porque guarda muy bien sus cosas; tuve que rogarle a través de Lin — frunció tantito el ceño, recordando lo que le había dado a su primita por tan vital información — Otros datos los obtuve del Internet, y así pude establecer la relación de parentesco muy lejano por parte de tú mamá.

¡Oh! — la joven seguía con los ojos muy abiertos… eso explicaba porque a veces sentía que Lin, la original, y ella eran tan parecidas —. Entonces seremos más que parientes políticos… ¡Ahhh, me casaré con mi "tío" muy, muy lejano! — casi grita desesperada.

¡Tranquila! — se río Shinosuke al ver su desesperación —. Será tu "tío marido", pero sólo porque el abuelo adoptó a Lin como hija suya… él tiene su propio linaje en el cielo.

¡¿En serio! — la pelinegra volvió a sorprenderse.

Sí, pero eso es otra historia — le contestó él guiñándole un ojo —… la cual no puedo platicarte. Así lo hizo saber al entregar personalmente a Lin como esposa de Kohaku — se levantó y se estiró como para desentumirse —. Pero en otra ocasión platicaremos más… ya se hace tarde y no quiero que mamá se enoje conmigo por haberte entretenido — y puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco —. Además el "abuelo" también se disgustaría… y no me conviene que se moleste de más por ahora, ya de por si el señor Jaken lo hizo enojar con sus quejidos — tomó suavemente de la mano a su compañera mientras le gritaba a sus primos —. ¡Niños, Aome y Sota deben regresar a su casa!

¡Y también "Inu"! — agregó ella muy sonriente.

Los niños se acercaron corriendo. El patio era lo suficientemente grande para tener una amplia área de juegos, así que Sota e "Inu" habían jugado bastante y se veían cansados y sudorosos.

¿Cuándo vienen otra vez? — preguntó Lin un poco jadeante, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el ejercicio.

Muy pronto, cuando Shinosuke me invite otra vez — le contestó la pelinegra —. O si gustan pueden ir a la casa para jugar.

Tal vez después de los exámenes — contestó el aludido guiñándole un ojo a su prima y despeinándola un poco.

Antes de irse les ofrecieron, al niño un jugo helado para que se le bajara el calor, y al pequeño cachorro un cuenco con agua fresca. Rumiko terminó sus lecciones a tiempo y también se fue a despedir de ellos dándoles un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que el hermano de Aome se apenara. Nuestra amiga también abrazo a los gemelos y a Lin.

¿Y a Shinosuke por qué no lo abrazas? — preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

No te preocupes — dijo él sonriente y se dirigió a su pequeña prima —, es que Aome tiene un novio muy celoso… es el que viste en el anime, el hermano del abuelo.

¿El hermano del abuelo? — la chiquilla abrió sus ojos como platos —. ¿En serio?

Los gemelos y Sota se rieron. Hasta "Inu" soltó un ladrido como una carcajada.

¡Oigan, no se rían! — dijo Lin algo ofendida.

No te enojes — le dijo Sota al serenarse —. Mi hermana regresará con "El Orejas de Perro"… para casarse con él — y Aome se sonrojó más al oír las palabras de su hermanito.

Bueno… — dijo la niña dirigiéndose a la joven — yo pensé que mi primo era tu novio.

¿Cómo crees? — el muchacho le dio un pequeño apretón en la mejilla —. Tú sabes que me iré fuera a estudiar y no quiero tener una novia a la que después deje sola. Aome será más feliz con Inuyasha.

¡Está bien! — sonrió la niña.

¡Adiós! — se despidieron de ellos agitando la mano

Aome, su hermano y el perrito subieron a la limusina y el auto los llevó a su casa… Definitivamente, ese había sido un buen día.


	15. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La gran noticia del embarazo de Sango, la hermosa exterminadora, fue conocida en varias aldeas cercanas. Esto debido a que su marido, el monje Miroku, se encargó de que todos se enteraran del gran acontecimiento. Iba contándole a todo aquel que requería sus servicios que pronto sería padre.

Ella continuo ejerciendo su oficio mientras el embarazo se lo permitiera, pues todavía le faltaba a su hermano algo de entrenamiento, y estas habilidades se adquirían mejor con la práctica. No siempre acompañaba a Inuyasha y su esposo… porque Miroku a veces estaba insoportable.

Pero amorcito — le dijo él a las dos semanas de la noticia —, el bebé podría lastimarse, no te esfuerces.

¡Miroku, no me voy a morir por ejercitarme un poco! Me va ayudar mucho — le respondió Sango mientras terminaban de desayunar. Ya traía puesto su traje de exterminadora — Te consta que aún puedo moverme bien — y se sonrojó ante su último comentario —. ¡Mira lo que me haces decir! — y lo miró con reproche.

Inuyasha, Shippou y Kohaku entendieron a lo que se ella se refería, y una gotita anime brotó de sus frentes, mientras los niños se apenaban e Inuyasha ponía sus ojos de puntito. En los últimos días Sango había tenido antojos extraños, náuseas, vómitos, y al parecer también se le alborotaron las hormonas porque se había vuelto la mar de cariñosa con su marido, siempre y cuando él mantuviera la compostura, algo difícil para Miroku. El joven ojiazul se lo pasaba en grande, aunque algunos de los antojos de ella le habían ocasionado desvelos y grandes travesías.

¡Keh! Ahora me saliste más explícita que el maníaco de tu marido — le espetó Inuyasha, entre divertido y molesto.

Hermana, no te preocupes — dijo Kohaku aún apenado —. Ya casi puedo hacer todo yo solo.

De eso nada — Sango miró a su hermano dulcemente —, mientras aún pueda moverme con agilidad continuaremos con el entrenamiento — y volvió a ver a su marido con reproche —. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, así que no me detengas.

Miroku mejor ya no dijo nada. No quería que su mujercita se enojara… sabía que Sango podía ser peor que una fiera cuando se molestaba de verdad. Además era mejor no alterarla, por el bebé.

Se fueron por rumbos separados, Sango iría con Kohaku hacia el Este y los varones tomaron rumbo al Norte… el kitsune fue a la escuela. Más tarde pasarían a ver al maestro Mushin, pues el anciano monje ya se encontraba enfermo por ser tan beodo. Ya le había dicho a su joven discípulo, en la última visita que le había hecho, que pronto tendría que hacerse cargo del templo y que para ello también debía prepararse más. Eso significaba dejar por un tiempo a su amada en la aldea en tanto él mejoraba su nivel espiritual mediante un intenso entrenamiento.

Pero Miroku aún no había querido tomar el entrenamiento, hasta que su esposa pudiera ya estar tranquila en casa. Serían por lo menos tres meses lejos de ella, prefería saber que en la aldea se encontraba segura antes de irse lejos. Además deseaba ya estar libre para cuando llegara el término y naciera el bebé. El sólo pensarlo lo ponía contentísimo. Por lo pronto tendría que consentir los "caprichos" de Sango y, en lo que se refería a su hermano, ella era muy estricta.

¡Keh! — dijo Inuyasha sacando a Miroku de sus pensamientos —. ¿Anoche tampoco te dejó dormir? — ironizó un poco antes de soltar una sonora carcajada y mirarlo con la burla reflejada en sus dorados orbes —. ¿Qué se le antojó esta vez?

No te burles Inuyasha — el monje le dedicó una fulminante mirada azul —. Fueron camarones… cubiertos con chocolate… — hizo tono de angustia —, ¿dónde los iba a conseguir a las dos de la mañana? Así que mejor le di un masaje para el estrés — culminó con picardía.

¡Keh! Ya cállate y no empieces con tus cosas — fue la brusca respuesta del Hanyō haciendo un momentáneo gesto asqueado —, bien que ya le pegaste tus manías.

Entonces no preguntes si no quieres saber — fue la observación de su interlocutor, ahora con una sonrisa poco disimulada —. Hay que apurarnos para que alcancemos a Hachi donde nos está esperando.

Así que pasaron como cuatro o cinco aldeas en esa lejana región, junto con el tanuki que los llevaba en su lomo. Por supuesto que Miroku cobró caro sus servicios y no perdió la oportunidad de hacer… lo que siempre acostumbraba hacer desde que lo conocieron.

¡Señoritas, reúnanse por favor! — dijo llamando la atención de las mujeres en la primera aldea, parado al centro de la plaza principal del poblado.

Todas las doncellas que andaban por ahí se acercaron, incluso una que otra señora mayor, porque el atractivo monje les diría algo importante. Inuyasha y Hachi pusieron cara de bobitos, pues el Hoshi charlatán tomó la mano de algunas de las damitas para decirles… la letanía tan bien conocida por sus amigos.

Linda jovencita… — le dijo a una — ¿no te gustaría… — soltó a la primera y se dirigió a otra —… tener un hermoso hijo… — le dijo a una tercera, —… cómo el que me va a dar… — y fue con una cuarta —… mi bella esposa? — y también una quinta.

Sus acompañantes por poco pierden el piso ante ese usual comportamiento.

Consigue un marido… — fue con una sexta —… tan guapo como yo — culminó con una séptima y volvió a ocupar su posición en el centro de la plaza.

Esta vez si azotaron el Hanyō y el tanuki… la modestia es una de las virtudes del monje.

¡Muchachas — el monje se dirigió a todas una vez más, éstas se habían quedado con ojos como plato —, son todas tan bonitas que conseguirán muy pronto un apuesto esposo para tener lindos hijos!

¡Gracias Excelencia! — dijeron todas muy sonrientes saliendo de su ensimismamiento —. ¡Y felicidades también, es una noticia maravillosa!

Y eso había pasado ya en varias aldeas.

¡Keh! Oye Miroku, ¿no crees que exageras? — le dijo Inuyasha cuando se dirigían al templo del maestro Mushin, montados una vez más en la espalda de Hachi —. Cobras casi una fortuna y les dices a los desconocidos que serás padre.

Por supuesto que no — le contestó el aludido agitando una mano en señal de minimizar el asunto —. Mis servicios son valiosos, mi familia va a crecer, y este es un gran acontecimiento en mi vida; es importante para mí y quiero que todos compartan mi felicidad.

¡Keh! ¿A quién diablos le importa… tu vida? — le espetó el Hanyō.

A todo el que quiera oírlo — el monje miró fijamente su amigo, con la molestia reflejada en sus ojos azules —. Ya se que a ti no te importa nada…

No quise decir eso… — respondió más calmado el ojidorado —. Es que me parece que… hay cosas que creo no es conveniente que todos sepan. ¡Ya nada más falta que a los espíritus y monstruos también les presumas la noticia! — volvió a encenderse.

Mmm… Tal vez no sería mala idea — dijo el ojiazul como meditando en el hecho y, al ver la cara de asombro que puso su amigo, le sonrió —. ¡Oye, no te lo tomes tan en serio! — se guardó la carcajada.

Excelencia — interrumpió Hachi —, su esposa ya llegó al templo.

Efectivamente Sango y Kohaku, junto con Kirara, ya se encontraban allí, y los saludaban agitando la mano. El pobre joven sostenía a Mushin… que para variar estaba crudo. Miroku descendió de un salto en cuanto el tanuki se acercó a tierra y corrió para abrazar a su mujercita, dejando que Inuyasha cargara todas las ganancias. "¡Keh!" pensó el Hanyō con visible enfado al quedarse con todos los bultos"¡Qué abusivo es este Miroku!".

¡Vida mía! — la abrazó mientras ella se abalanzaba a sus brazos. Giraron un poco dándose un suave beso en los labios y casi pierden el equilibrio —. ¿Cómo les fue?

¡Maravilloso! — respondió al tiempo que le plantaba otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, y lo miraba con ternura —. Me parece que Kohaku ha progresado bastante, gracias a ti también.

¡Keh! Oye Miroku, no soy tu mula de carga — le espetó Inuyasha interrumpiendo la romántica escena mientras se acercaba… Hachi lo ayudaba arrastrando un pesado costal de arroz.

Kohaku se acercó también, con el anciano Mushin tambaleándose.

¡Felicidades Kohaku! — le saludó Miroku y sin soltar a su esposa, ignorando por un instante a Inuyasha —. Sango ya me contó de tus progresos.

Gracias — contestó el muchacho con cara alegre, posteriormente se dirigió al anciano maestro con tono respetuoso —. Maestro Mushin… sosténgase solo por favor, ayudaré al señor Inuyasha.

Permíteme Inuyasha — ahora sí, el monje dejó delicadamente a su amada en el suelo y se acercó solícitamente al Hanyō, el cual lo fulminó con su mirada ambarina.

¡Keh! No me pagas por ayudarte a cargar — contestó bruscamente el aludido.

¡Pero bien que te encanta comer hasta cinco porciones de arroz frito! — le respondió sonriente el ojiazul mientras lo ayudaba con dos costales.

¡Keh! — fue la respuesta cortante.

El anciano Mushin iba trastabillando a saludar a su discípulo.

¡Miroku, que bueno que te…! — y por poco cae de bruces sobre Sango. La castaña quiso sostenerlo, pero el olor a alcohol también le dio un mareo.

El viejo monje por un pelo se azota… Kohaku apenas pudo detenerlo y Miroku soltó los costales para impedir la caída de su mujercita. Inuyasha igualmente se mareó por el desagradable aroma a sake, pero se contuvo tapando momentáneamente su delicada nariz.

Se ve que lleva varios días tomando — dijo Sango al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la boca —. Cariño… ¿me llevas al baño… o a dónde pueda vomitar? — miró tiernamente a su esposo con sus ojos cafés, el mareo la había puesto pálida.

Así que el joven monje, ni tardo ni perezoso, salió con su amada rumbo al baño, cargándola delicadamente. El pecoso muchacho acomodó como pudo al anciano en el pasto porque éste se había desmayado.

¡Keh! — rezongó el ojidorado sin disimular su desagrado —, dejemos dormir al viejo y llevemos estas cosas allá adentro.

Los otros asintieron y ayudaron al Hanyō a cargar los costales de arroz y el saco con las monedas. Tuvieron suerte porque Shippou arribó en ese momento.

¡Enano, que bueno que llegas! — le dijo Inuyasha en son de mando —. ¡No te quedes ahí como tonto y ayuda!

Muy buenas noches a ti también — le contestó el kitsune con una verde mirada de reproche —. ¿Dónde están Miroku y Sango? — preguntó mientras trataba de levantar el pesado saco de las monedas —, y… ¿qué le pasa al maestro Mushin? — dijo señalando al anciano dormido en el pasto.

¡Keh! Borracho como siempre — contestó el ojidorado en su tono habitual —. Caminen.

Tomaron rumbo a las habitaciones del templo.

Mi hermana se mareo del olor que despide el maestro Mushin — le explicó Kohaku a Shippou, en respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Y su Excelencia la llevó al baño — concluyó Hachi con la explicación.

¡Keh! Ya se le pasará — intervino bruscamente el peli plateado —. Se me hace que a Sango ya se le pegaron muchas mañas del maníaco de su marido.

Entraron en una habitación grande, al parecer una bodega. Colocaron las cosas en ese lugar y salieron para buscar a los esposos. El lugar es extenso, pero no tanto como la mansión de un terrateniente.

¡Keh! Espero que ese mañoso no este… dándole a su esposa un masaje para el estrés — observó el Hanyō con un poco de desagrado en tanto los otros tres se sonrojaron de sólo imaginarlo.

¡PAF! El muy bocón recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza, dado generosamente por el báculo de Miroku, quien lo miraba enojado.

¡Más respeto jovencito! — le dijo el ojiazul con algo de seriedad —, Sango esta tomando un descanso. Creo que por hoy, al menos ella y yo, nos quedaremos.

Inuyasha sobó el gran chichón que le había salido, y le lanzó a su amigo una mirada furibunda.

Hola Shippou — saludó más amablemente el monje al ver al pequeño kitsune —, ¿cómo te fue?... Y por cierto, ¿dónde esta el maestro? — preguntó al no notar la presencia de su mentor.

Bien — respondió Shippou a la primera pregunta —, y el anciano se quedó roncando afuera — contestó a la segunda.

Bueno, pasen al comedor para cenar — dijo Miroku después de soltar un leve suspiro de resignación… era la mejor que pudo haber pasado con el anciano monje —. Por favor Hachi, ayúdame a llevar al maestro a su habitación.

¿Ya hay de cenar? — dijo con ansiedad el ojidorado —. ¡Muero de hambre! — la palabra le abrió el apetito.

Sí. Mi adorada esposa llegó desde hace un rato y preparó algo delicioso… — contestó el ojiazul con un poco de entusiasmo, posteriormente se mostró algo serio — aunque el pervertido de Mushin quiso comprobar si sus caderas ya eran más anchas — "Ahora sabemos de quien aprendiste esas mañas" pensaron todos ante estas palabras, poniendo ojos de puntito… el viejecito sí que había sido un buen maestro y el ojiazul un mejor discípulo —. Ya hablaré con él en cuanto despierte. Vamos Hachi — y salió con el mapache para ir por el anciano.

Los demás pasaron al comedor, en donde estaban servidos unos platillos de arroz frito con cerdo y delicioso té caliente. Obviamente que para el tragón de Inuyasha era la porción más grande. En cuanto Hachi y Miroku regresaron, comenzaron a cenar.

Miroku… ¿y Sango? — preguntó Shippou después de darle un sorbo al té

El mareo fue muy fuerte — contestó el aludido mientras también le daba un sorbo a su té —, y no me extraña porque al parecer Mushin lleva… como una semana bebiendo — retornó a ponerse serio y profesional —. Hasta Hachi y yo nos mareamos del olor tan fuerte que despedía por los poros de su enorme cuerpo — el tanuki asintió con la cabeza, para que no hubiera la menor duda de las palabras de su "jefecito".

Pobre de mi hermana — dijo Kohaku dejando de comer, visiblemente consternado —. Entonces… ¿no va a cenar nada? — y se dirigió a su cuñado.

Descuida… por ahorita no quiere ni oler la comida — respondió palmeándole la espalda para confortarlo. Después se dispuso a llevarse a la boca un buen bocado de arroz —. Lo bueno es que ya había preparado estas delicias porque si no… — y lo degustó, poniendo gesto de placer ante tan rico manjar — ¡Esa es mi querida esposa!... Kohaku, no despreciemos sus esfuerzos y hagámosle los honores saboreándola por ella.

Inuyasha devoraba sin miramientos sus porciones de arroz… estaba de acuerdo con Miroku en lo que se refería a la comida, pues lo que la exterminadora cocinaba siempre le salía muy bien.

Oye Inuyasha, ya cuida tus modales — el joven monje lo miró con reproche… ¡cómo tragaba su amigo!

¡Keh! ¡No me molestes que esto esta exquisito! — rezongó con la boca llena y, ni bien se tragó lo que tenía en el buche, cuando se metió otro gran puñado de arroz.

Shippou, Hachi y Kohaku lo vieron comer con los ojos muy abiertos, poniendo caras de asco ante su indecencia. Kirara le lanzó al Hanyō una pequeña mirada y maulló como diciéndole "¿Podrías ser más educado?"

¡Keh! — el peli plateado la miró como adivinando lo que le hubiera querido decir la nekomata — ¿Tú también Kirara… me vas a dar lecciones de modales? — y no dejó de comer… como una bestia.

¡Ah, lo olvidaba! — intervino el kitsune un poco después, todos voltearon a verlo —. Tengo algo para ustedes dos… — se dirigió a sus amigos mayores — la invitación a una boda.

¿Para nosotros? — preguntaron al unísono, el Hanyō con la bocota abierta y el monje tomando más té.

Sí — respondió el pequeño zorro y sacó de entre sus ropas una extraña invitación, parecía una hoja de cuero —. Es de la boda de Koga.

¡Keh! ¿Ese Sarnoso ya se va a casar? — dijo Inuyasha sin ocultar su felicidad —. ¡Al fin reaccionó! — eso significaría que el lobo nunca más volvería a molestar a Aome cuando ella regresara.

¡Esa es una buena noticia! — contestó Miroku y tomó la invitación para abrirla con cuidado —. Que bueno que recordó la promesa hecha a la señorita Ayame, y aceptó al fin casarse con ella.

¿Cuándo es? — preguntó el ojidorado con emoción mientras su amigo revisaba la invitación.

Dentro de tres meses y medio. La envían con anticipación… para que lo pensemos bien antes de ir — sonrió el ojiazul mientras ponía un gesto que bien podría significar "¡Qué gracioso es Koga!" —. ¿Quién te la dio Shippou? — le preguntó al kitsune mirándolo con curiosidad.

Hakkaku fue a buscarme a clases — contestó el aludido —, y me sirvió para subir dos niveles más — dijo muy contento y orgulloso de sí mismo.

¡Abusivo! — le dijo el monje mirándolo esta vez con reproche.

¡Keh! Lobo tonto… — intervino Inuyasha un tanto burlón — todos ellos son igual de brutos.

Oigan — Kohaku los interrumpió y le lanzó a su cuñado una mirada de curiosidad —, ¿de verdad van a ir dónde los lobos?

¡Por supuesto! — contestaron los dos amigos al unísono.

No me la perdería por nada del mundo — puntualizó Inuyasha muy sonriente y con cara de maníaco.

La señorita Ayame nos invita con mucho cariño — agregó Miroku —, sería una grosería no ir. Puede que sea arriesgado porque habrá muchos lobos come humanos… — dijo un poco más serio, como cuando habla en tono de monje exorcizador capacitado para acabar con todos los males del mundo.

¡Keh! Esos lobuchos me tienen sin cuidado — espetó el Hanyō con un dejo de burla en la voz —. Únicamente quiero burlarme del Sarnoso porque bien que recordaba su promesa… sólo se hacía el tonto desmemoriado.

Inuyasha por favor — le interrumpió su amigo tomándolo del hombro, sin cambiar el gesto serio y profesional —, no vayas a pelear con Koga en su boda… muchos lobos juntos te darían buena batalla por más fuerte que seas. Recuerda que están acostumbrados a trabajar en manadas y él es el líder. Además… a la señorita Aome no le agradaría en absoluto que cometieras esa atrocidad — y esta vez lo miró muy fijamente, como para hacerlo entrar en razón.

¡Keh! Mmm… tal vez tienes razón — dijo al fin el Hanyō, la sola mención de Aome lo hizo reaccionar. Lo menos que se llevaría sería un buen regaño y unos cuantos "¡Osuwari!" si ella se enteraba de eso —. Por lo menos quiero ver que ese Sarnoso se case ya con su prometida.

Tres meses… bien — el monje le palmeó el hombro a su amigo volviendo a sonreír, posteriormente se llevaba a la boca los últimos bocados de arroz que quedaban en su plato —. Aún hay tiempo para poner las cosas en orden.

Se dedicaron a terminar de cenar.

Inuyasha se fue con Shippou a la aldea en tanto que Miroku y Sango, junto con Kohaku, Kirara y Hachi, se quedaron en el templo para que la castaña descansara y ver que el anciano maestro Mushin se recuperara de su cruda. El joven monje tenía muchas cosas que hablar y arreglar con su mentor.

Y para la boda del Ōkami… había tiempo de pensarlo bien.

_Nota: Vamos un poco rápido en el Sengoku… las gemelas van a nacer pronto y recuerden que Koga sí se casó con Ayame en el anime. Y en la época actual habrá otras pequeñas sorpresas porque, fuera de la escuela, no me parece que le hubiera ocurrido a Aome algo más interesante que le hiciera desear quedarse allí… ella anhelaba volver al lado de su amado Hanyō y, aunque tardaría un poco, al final sabemos que lo consiguió, en cuanto su corazón quedó en paz en su época. Me parece que fue ese sentimiento el que volvió a abrir el sello del pozo. Sean felices._


	16. Chapter 12 segunda parte

Capítulo 12 parte 2.

_Nota: Algo corto tal vez, pero era necesario separarlo… diviértanse._

El tiempo pasó en la época Sengoku, a la par con el tiempo actual. Aome e Inuyasha habían tenido contactos frecuentes en esencia, sobre todo desde que el Hanyō dejó de salir muy seguido a acompañar a sus amigos. Encontraba muy aburrido el ir de "cacería" por monstruos que, en su opinión, no eran la gran cosa.

La continua presencia de Sesshōmaru en las cercanías de la aldea había ahuyentado a los otros yōkai… ya sabemos la razón del porque se presentaba en el lugar; ninguno de esos seres se atrevería a enfrentar la ira del imponente Daiyōkai, los pocos que habían osado burlarse del gran demonio blanco habían sido eliminados por el mismo de una forma bastante cruel. Varios, los que quedaron en pie, se habían dispersado y alejado a una distancia más que prudente.

Kohaku ya desempeñaba mejor el trabajo de exterminador, apoyado por su querida hermana Sango y por su cuñado, el monje Miroku. Aunque el ojiazul seguía empleando algunas de sus charlatanerías, las que le dan en momentos de apuro buenos resultados, no se podría decir que su poder espiritual no era digno de un monje exorcista y exterminador de espíritus y demonios.

Por cierto que, en todo este tiempo transcurrido, el cuerpo de la bella exterminadora había cambiado con el embarazo. Los primeros tres meses no presentaron mucho problema en lo referente a sus habilidades de _yōkai taijiya_ pero, en cuanto notó que el traje ya no se le veía como antes por el pequeño abultamiento de su vientre, tuvo que admitir con resignación que ya no podría ser igual. A parte de eso, la pobre no contó con una madre amorosa que le explicara todo lo concerniente al desarrollo del embarazo, así que por un momento le pareció una tragedia en su vida el tener que reducir su actividad para dedicarse únicamente al hogar. Sus caderas se redondearon un poco más y que decir del paulatino aumento de su pecho, preparándose para la futura lactancia. Ahora usaba la túnica un poco más holgada y hasta llegó a sentirse como una "pelotita". A veces el ser mujer puede tener ciertas desventajas, sobre todo en una época tan dura como el Sengoku… pero el amor de su esposo la reconfortaba bastante.

Claro que su amante marido había estado muy al pendiente de sus necesidades, antojos, caprichos, etc. y, si no podía cumplir con algo, el último recurso era un… _masaje anti estrés_ (_jajaja_). Por supuesto que el cambio de la silueta de su adorada no le incomodaba en absoluto. No perdía la oportunidad de sobarle amorosamente la "pancita" mientras se dirigía al fruto de sus entrañas con una voz más que infantil (_Imagínenlo diciendo "¿On' tá bebé?" con la oreja apoyada en el gran vientre de su esposa, ¡jijiji!_). En una palabra, ahora Sango era más que consentida y Miroku estaba "insoportablemente atento". En opinión de Inuyasha, su amigo era el peor mandilón que conocía.

Al faltar una semana para la boda de Koga, el comandante más joven del clan de los lobos, los amigos acordaron en ir a congratularse con él por tan magnifico acontecimiento y, para ello, tomaron sus debidas precauciones. Sango no asistiría… en el estado en que se encontraba sería un bocado más que tentador para una gran manada de lobos acostumbrados a la carne humana; ahora le resultaba más difícil moverse con su habilidad característica. Inuyasha había ido a ver a Guinta y Hakkaku para confirmar su asistencia a la ceremonia. Los encontró en su puesto de vigilancia y les pidió "amablemente" (_si como no_, _ya conocemos de su amabilidad_) protección para sus amigos en caso de que las manadas se alborotaran (_para Shippou y Miroku, él no la necesitaba_). Y al fin… llegó el gran día.

Amorcito — dijo Miroku al despedirse de Sango con un abrazo apretado. Ella se quedaría con la anciana Kaede, Lin y Kohaku —, no te preocupes por nada… cuídate… descansa… no te esfuerces… — y le daba pequeños besos con cada una de sus palabras.

Excelencia — lo interrumpió una sonriente Lin —, usted es el que no debe preocuparse. Nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien, a ella y al bebé.

Se te agradece pequeña — el ojiazul también sonrió y esta vez le plantó a su esposa un gran beso, como si en él se le fuera la vida y quisiera dejarla con ella. La castaña lo abrazó muy fuerte también… hasta donde le permitía la redondez de su vientre.

Inuyasha hizo un momentáneo gesto de asco y enojo ante la romántica escena. "Este par me purgan con sus cursilerías" pensó con molestia.

¡Keh! Miroku ya apúrate — espetó el ojidorado con una mirada fulminante hacia sus amigos —. Ni creas que voy a permitir que una manada de lobos inútiles acaben con tu vida.

Lo sé amigo — el aludido dejó de besar a su mujer y le dedicó al peli plateado un gesto de disculpa. La soltó delicadamente —. Adiós a todos, nos veremos en la tarde. Gracias anciana Kaede por cuidar de mi esposa — y se despidió gentilmente de los demás.

Montaron sobre Kirara, con Shippou sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, y se elevaron rápidamente.

Bien Kirara — dijo Miroku acariciando la oreja de la pantera —, con rumbo al Este… hasta que percibas el olor a lobo.

¡Keh! Ya conozco esa peste — rezongó Inuyasha mientras la nekomata tomaba el rumbo indicado y lanzaba un rugido en señal de entendimiento.

El transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo.

Por cierto Miroku — Shippou se dirigió al ojiazul como recordando algo importante —, ¿qué me dijiste que le regalarías a Koga?

Bueno… no se si sepa leer — contestó el aludido un tanto serio, como si estuviera preocupado por ese detalle.

¡Keh! Es tan inculto — opinó Inuyasha con tono un poco burlón.

Aún así — continuó el ojiazul, ignorando el comentario de su amigo —, estoy seguro de que podrá entender las ilustraciones.

¿Ilustraciones? — el kitsune pareció intrigado —. ¿Le vas a regalar dibujos?

Algo por el estilo… si — sonrió Miroku con un poco de pena —. Le obsequiaré "_El manual del amante perfecto"._

¡¿Qué! — sus amigos abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

¡Keh! — el peli plateado lo miró entre burlón y enojado —. Y… seguramente tú lo escribiste, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto — confirmó el ojiazul poniéndose serio una vez más —, son los sabios consejos que deseo compartir con él, en estos casi 7 meses de mi feliz matrimonio… Le serán de utilidad para tratar a su futura y bella esposa como es debido.

No puedo imaginar que sea tan maníaco como tú — le espetó el kitsune entre enojado y divertido, haciendo el típico gesto con ojos de puntito. "Sólo a Miroku se le ocurren estas cosas" pensó al instante. Kirara gruñó brevemente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con los pensamientos del pequeño zorro.

Bueno… no sabemos que tan "voraces" puedan ser los lobos — el aludido pidió calma con las manos y volvió a sonreír —. Y, como hizo sufrir mucho a la señorita Ayame, debe portarse como un buen marido.

¡Keh! No creo que ese Sarnoso llegue a ser de tu calaña… tan enfermo y depravado — volvió a decir el Hanyō —. Ya casi llegamos — rezongó al olfatear el aire —, apesta a lobo.

Se aproximaban a la guarida de los lobos, ubicada cerca de una gran cascada. Al lo lejos notaron la gran cantidad de carniceros que se reunían para asistir a la ceremonia de unión entre el más joven Comandante de los clanes con la hermosa nieta del Gran Sabio de las Montañas. Con este matrimonio terminarían varias diferencias que en algún momento los habían enfrentado entre ellos. Al kitsune le dio un escalofrío ver a tantos de esos seres reunidos, él ya había estado allí en alguna ocasión y no le agradaba recordarlo.

Y… ¿si nos quieren comer? — preguntó visiblemente asustado.

No te preocupes — Miroku le contestó seriamente —, si acaso vemos que las cosas se ponen… "peliagudas"… simplemente montamos en Kirara y nos vamos — la aludida asintió con un gruñido.

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha poniendo su mano derecha en el mango de _Tessaiga_ — ¡Ay de cualquier lobo apestoso que quiere probarme, se arrepentirá!

Inuyasha, recuerda que no venimos a pelear — el monje le interrumpió sin cambiar la seriedad —. Solamente en caso necesario tendremos que defendernos; pero no vayas a utilizar a _Tessaiga_.

Pero… — Shippou se escondió atrás del peli plateado y habló con una vocecita muy aguda — si ellos…

¡Keh! De todos modos — ladró el Hanyō tronándose maliciosamente los dedos —, si los tarugos quieren batalla la van a tener.

Tranquilícense los dos — les dijo Miroku en son de mando, y le lanzó al semidemonio una mirada un tanto retadora (_el pequeño zorro aún seguía escondido_) —. Nuestra seguridad depende de lo "bien" que te comportes Inuyasha. En dado caso, recuerda que la señorita Ayame te ofreció garantía. Sopórtalo aunque sólo sea por eso.

¡Keh! Esta bien, ya me calló — respondió el aludido con fastidio.

Llegaron al acceso principal y fueron recibidos por Guinta y Hakkaku.

Muy buen día — saludó Miroku en tono cordial.

Adelante — les dijo Guinta por parca respuesta, teniendo el rostro serio —. La ceremonia va a comenzar y no debemos perderla.

Cuando los otros lobos vieron llegar a un humano (_Miroku, aunque monje exterminador, no dejaba de ser… un suculento humano_), un kitsune, una nekomata y un híbrido, se les abrió el apetito; varios no pudieron disimular y hasta salivaron con la boca abierta. Pero Hakkaku les recordó las palabras de la futura esposa de Koga, la nieta del Gran Sabio de las Montañas, con las que amenazó en castigar al que se atreviera a tocar a alguno de sus invitados especiales… por lo tanto, mejor cerraron el hocico. Además, cualquiera que hiciera enojar a la mujer del Comandante se ganaría algo más que la furia de él. Y también… el Hanyō no se veía nada amistoso enseñando disimuladamente los colmillos, con los dorados ojos centellantes.

Nuestros amigos se ubicaron en un sitio poco alejado de la zona central en donde se llevaría a cabo el rito, pero que permitía observar bien lo que ocurriría. Shippou se acomodó muy junto a Inuyasha, con la pequeña Kirara a su lado… su esponjosa colita no paraba de temblar y estaba erizada.

La ceremonia comenzó en cuanto los protagonistas de ella aparecieron para tomar sus lugares. El Gran Sabio de las Montañas la prescindiría por ser el más anciano de todas las fieras. Koga entró después de que el viejo lobo se acomodó en una especie de templete… bueno, salió de la guarida principal para acceder al sitio de la reunión. El Ōkami vestía sus garras de costumbre, aunque parecía rodeado por un aura de energía que lo hacía verse impecable. Y a su lado, tomada de su brazo, iba Ayame. Aunque también se veía como siempre, está vez soltó su roja cabellera; con la felicidad que emanaba lucía más bonita de lo que ya es. Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el Gran Sabio.

Bien — comenzó diciendo el longevo lobo en cuanto los aullidos y murmullos se silenciaron ante la presencia de los tres —, todos aquí seremos testigos de que esta unión simboliza la amistad entre nosotros, la fraternidad y el compromiso. Todos somos la misma especie, es por ello que debemos trabajar juntos y unidos como una gran familia…

El silencio era más que respetuoso, todos los presentes escuchaban con atención las palabras cargadas de sabiduría.

La unión entre estos jóvenes representa todo eso — continuó el Gran Sabio sin perder el tono solemne —. En Koga, nuestro Comandante, depositaremos nuestras esperanzas de guía, conductor y protector de todos los clanes. Y Ayame representa la fuerza reproductora de la naturaleza, las nuevas generaciones venideras, el cuidado de nuestras tierras.

Hasta los más jóvenes parecían comprender el significado de todo el ritual.

Juntos garantizan nuestra existencia en este mundo — finalizó el anciano lobo.

Nuevamente los lobos aullaron y aplaudieron por lo que nuestros amigos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos (_porque algunos son lobos como los conocemos y otros, como Koga, tienen apariencia humana_).

Ahora — dijo el Gran Sabio elevando la voz para silenciar una vez más a las manadas —… Koga, por favor, ya sabes tu juramento.

A pesar de haber aceptado su palabra de matrimonio, el Ōkami aún se mostraba un poco avergonzado ante su futura consorte. Inuyasha parecía más desesperado que el lobo y no le quitaba la vista de encima. "¡Keh!" pensaba el ojidorado como si tuviera ganas de estar frente a la pareja para meterle unos zapes al indeciso macho ", ¡déjate de cosas y di lo que tengas que decir!... Espero no ponerme así cuando me case con Aome" se dijo al final. Después de todo, sólo Miroku podía ser cursi enfrente de una bola de… invitados. Armándose de mucho valor, pero ruborizado en extremo ante esa tierna mirada esmeralda, Koga tomó firmemente las manos de Ayame y, posteriormente de atragantarse un poco, le dirigió las siguientes palabras:

Ayame… — tartamudeó el joven Comandante tratando de sostener su mirada azul sobre la de ella — sé que en algún momento dude de lo prometido… pero… hoy aceptó lo que dije y… — volvió a atragantarse pero no se detuvo — delante de todos los clanes te tomo por mujer… por la unificación de las manadas. Y porque… — suspiró sonoramente — me he dado cuenta de que eres… excepcional — ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues ella se abalanzó sobre él.

¡Koga! — le dijo en cuanto lo abrazó… lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus verdes ojos —. Por supuesto que sabía que lo recordarías tarde o temprano… aunque no es sólo por eso que me uno a ti, sino porque te amo — y, sin darle tiempo a su amado lobo de decir nada más, le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

Los demás carniceros volvieron a armar un barullo ante esa profunda muestra de amor.

¡Keh! Los sarnosos son unos… escandalosos — dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo al instante en que él y sus amigos tapaban sus oídos una vez más ante la potencia del ruido.

¡Qué miedo! — susurró Shippou con vocecita temblorosa, cerrando también los ojitos.

¡Silencio! — el Gran Sabio volvió a levantar la voz para hacerse oír mientras Ayame aún seguía abrazando a Koga; éste, ya un poco más sereno, correspondió el abrazo —. Con este matrimonio deben terminar las peleas y discusiones entre nosotros… ¡Qué viva el amor! — concluyó y todos los lobos presentes aullaron al unísono.

Un poco después del concierto de aullidos, los invitados fueron a presentar sus respetos a los nuevos esposos y jefes, ahora, de todos los clanes. Nuestros amigos esperaron hasta que pasaran todos para felicitar a la feliz pareja. A Koga aún no se le bajaba el rubor y tuvo que soportar algunas chanzas de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Guinta y Hakkaku, a los que puede considerar como sus más íntimos camaradas.

Muy bien Koga — le dijo Guinta al final, con una sonrisa pícara después de felicitar efusivamente a Ayame —, pórtate bien o te golpearán… ahora tendrás que ser "_el más dulce_" de los esposos.

¡Ya cállate! — le espetó su Comandante mirándolo con enojo.

No te esponjes Koga — intervino Hakkaku con más calma, él también se había acercado y abrazaba a Ayame —, tienes por esposa a la más linda de las manadas.

Gracias muchachos — les respondió la loba con una sonrisa —. Koga, no te enojes y disfrutemos del momento — le dijo suavemente a su marido al tiempo que le tomaba delicadamente el rostro y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

Eh… sí — respondió el aludido visiblemente contrariado ante su actuar, aunque dulcificó un poco su mirada azul al dirigirla a su ahora esposa… tenía que admitir que, aunque se había "_enamorado_" de Aome, Ayame también era una linda mujer y, sobre todo, ella sí lo amaba. —. Entonces… — le dijo al abrazarla una vez más por los hombros cuando distinguió… un aroma conocido y maloliente, en su opinión.

Muchas felicidades Koga… — les saludó el monje Miroku con amabilidad y una sonrisa sincera — señorita Ayame. Reciban también felicitaciones de parte de mi amada esposa, y este pequeño presente — y le entregó a la aludida un paquetito envuelto.

Sarnoso, te felicito — dijo Inuyasha sin guardar la ironía —. Sabía que eras un lobo de palabra y cumpliste con ella. Ayame, muchas felicidades… porque al fin lo hiciste reaccionar.

Koga se puso visiblemente serio. ¿Quién había invitado a la Bestia estúpida?

Gracias señor monje, gracias Inuyasha — la loba contestó con una sonrisa, ignorando a propósito el tono grosero del ojidorado.

Gracias monje… Bestia… — respondió el lobo casi al instante de su consorte, pero él y el Hanyō casi se taladran con la mirada.

Miroku le puso a su amigo una mano en el hombro en lo que su gesto también se ensombrecía un poco, un movimiento brusco de parte del peli plateado generaría un caos.

Koga, por favor — le espetó Ayame lanzándole a su marido una mirada de molestia —. Inuyasha no vino a pelear, vino a celebrar… recuerda que lo invitamos.

¿¡Qué! — el Ōkami pareció sorprendido —. ¿Por qué habría yo de hacer algo así? — dijo tan molesto como ella… casi le muestra los dientes.

Como un favor muy especial y en agradecimiento — le respondió fulminándolo con su verde mirada… será muy Comandante pero ahora la loba es la jefa —. No olvides lo que ellos hicieron por ti… y por todos nosotros.

Koga se quedó boquiabierto ante el reproche. Después la furia bajó y sus azules ojos volvieron a ser serenos. Recordó que de verdad, y aunque le costara un poco admitirlo, habían sido Inuyasha y compañía los que cumplieron su venganza por la muerte de sus camaradas… todos los que fueron masacrados por el maldito de Naraku.

Lo siento — se dirigió a su esposa en un tono más cortés y luego miró a los amigos —. Agradezco su presencia, así que disfruten la fiesta.

No te preocupes, fue una linda ceremonia — observó Miroku volviendo a sonreír y, llevándose a Inuyasha por el hombro, se dirigió al área donde se habían acomodado — Vamos amigo — le dijo casi regañándolo.

Oye Miroku… no me jales así — se quejó el Hanyō.

Al pequeño Shippou le había parecido mejor quedarse oculto en ese rincón donde se habían sentado, muy junto a Kirara. Dijeran sus amigos lo que dijeran, le daba mucho miedo estar cerca de tantos carniceros, y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

La fiesta fue muy ruidosa porque los lobos se carcajeaban y aullaban ante cualquier chistecito. Lo que más disfrutó Inuyasha fue el exquisito jabalí asado que les sirvieron, aunque se percataron que por allí… había carne humana; eso hizo que a Shippou se le erizara más la colita y volviera a ocultarse tras el ojidorado, dejando inmediatamente de comer. El Gran Sabio se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

Quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros — les dijo con ese tono solemne que suele tener —. Ayame nos contó todo y Koga lo ha confirmado — por un breve instante cerró los ojos —. El fin de ese demonio terrible y la destrucción de esa joya maldita ha traído la paz a estas tierras.

Descuide — le contestó Miroku en tono cortés —, cumplimos con nuestro deber. Ese Naraku también tenía cuentas pendientes con nosotros.

Aún así… les agradezco en nombre de todos — volvió a mirarlos sin perder la serenidad —. Por cierto — ahora se dirigió a Inuyasha —, comunícale a tu Gran hermano que, si nos lo permite, nos restableceremos en la zona que su padre nos asignó hace mucho tiempo.

¿¡Qué! — el ojidorado se sobresaltó y casi se atraganta el último trozo de jabalí que tenía en la boca —. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sesshōmaru con ustedes? — por un poco y lo escupe.

El Gran Señor Sesshōmaru, el hijo del Gran General Inu no Taishō, es ahora el Gran Señor de la región Oeste — respondió el lobo ignorando esa falta de modales (_de hecho los lobos tampoco tienen modales_) —. Por ello debemos consultarlo y solicitar su aprobación… Ya Koga se encargará personalmente de verlo.

¿Cómo es eso? — preguntó Shippou con curiosidad, asomándose con cuidado detrás del hombro de su amigo peli plateado, pues éste se había quedado en shock… el Ōkami volvería a encarar a su hermano Daiyōkai y no le tenía un grato recuerdo de la primera vez.

Verán… hace muchísimos años — dijo el anciano lobo mirándolos muy fijamente—, después de que el clan de los pantera atacarán la región oriental, sufrimos muchas bajas — desvió la vista un segundo, como recordando esa época tan lejana de su juventud —. Aún así nos unimos al Gran General. Posteriormente de la derrota de esos felinos se nos permitió instalarnos en aquella región… Sin embargo se inició la división de los clanes, por ello nos dispersamos y cada manada tomó un rumbo diferente.

Entiendo — el joven monje intervino, al parecer había comprendido el significado de la petición —. Ahora que volverán a unirse es necesario regresar a habitar aquella región. Bien — se mostró sonriente —, creo que sí, Inuyasha podrá hacerle el comentario a su querido hermano.

¡Keh! Ya lo conoces… — el aludido pareció ladrar al reaccionar — ¿De verdad crees que me escuche?

Sesshōmaru ya se comporta como un Gran Señor — le respondió Miroku sin cambiar el gesto de confianza —, te escuchará. No falta mucho para que vaya por Lin.

Poco tiempo después de esta conversación se retiraron del lugar. Una gran pandilla lobuna puede ser insoportable y varios de esos seres se habían embriagado con extrañas bebidas; Guinta y Hakkaku les habían ofrecido un poco pero ellos se abstuvieron de probarla, alegando que habían comido demasiado y estaban llenos (_en caso del ojidorado esa era una mentira descarada… se le apeteció más jabalí_). Además, Inuyasha y Shippou se quejaron porque la pestilencia a lobo se había vuelto insufrible para sus olfatos. Muy corteses se despidieron de los esposos y, rápidamente, salieron disparados sobre Kirara.

Bueno, hemos cumplido — suspiró Miroku ya un poco más tranquilo —. Espero que Koga modere su carácter con Ayame… — su tono sonó preocupado —, y a la hora de hablar con Sesshōmaru como Comandante del Clan de los Lobos.

¡Keh! Eso espero porque si no… — dijo Inuyasha un poco burlón — se ganará una buena tunda y las esperanzas de todos los sarnosos se irán al caño.

Creo que antes de que hables con tu hermano… — le dijo su amigo — debes darle a Koga una buena lección de educación.

¡Keh! — le espetó — ¿Y yo por qué?

Pues… porque eres experto en tratar situaciones conflictivas con Sesshōmaru — el ojiazul no disimuló una sonrisa —, ¿quién mejor que tú? — posteriormente se dirigió al kitsune, esta vez hablando un poco duro —. Shippou, ya cálmate por favor — porque el zorrito aún se mostraba tembloroso, ahora sobre su hombro.

El Hanyō le lanzó una mirada furibunda al monje. Después se puso a pensar que en realidad tenía razón. Así que decidió regresar al siguiente día para hablar con el lobo… si es que lo encontraba consciente.

_Nota: Tal vez la boda de Koga y Ayame no fue de lo más romántica y dulce, pero el Ōkami es así, tan seco y poco gentil como el Hanyō… y la relación de los lobos no es algo que toco del todo en mi fic porque no es la historia de ellos la que quise relatar, y ahorita no es lo que deseo escribir. Sesshōmaru tendrá varias apariciones más, pero tampoco será de lo más mencionado, pues no es la finalidad de esta historia el relatar su vida… recuerden que tengo un fic especial para él. Saludos._


	17. Chapter 12 tercera parte

Capitulo 12 parte 3

_Y continuamos en el Sengoku… ahora es más interesante que la época actual._

El sol ya brillaba sobre el horizonte, era una hermosa mañana en la época Sengoku. Un apuesto y joven monje, de profundos ojos azules y negros cabellos, se disponía a salir con rumbo al norte, para incrementar su poder espiritual que le permita desarrollar mejor su trabajo de Hoshi exorcista exterminador de yōkai. Este pendiente lo tenía desde hace tiempo, cuando se dedicó a perseguir al engendro demoniaco que había maldecido a sus ancestros. Ahora, ya libre de semejante carga, y con una nueva familia, se prepararía para la larga vida que lo esperaba.

Su esposa lo despedía en la puerta de su hogar. Estaban a la espera de su primer hijo, se notaba en su figura la redondez de su vientre, aunque sólo contaba con 4 meses de embarazo. Iba a ser un bebé grande y saludable. Junto a ellos esperaban un mapache mágico y un joven Hanyō de cabellos plateados y grandes ojos ambarinos.

¡Keh! Apúrate ya Miroku, no tenemos todo el día — espetó Inuyasha un poco desesperado, pues su amigo ya llevaba como cinco minutos dándole a su mujer las últimas palabras de despedida, indicaciones… y no dejaba de abrazarla, como si no quisiera irse.

Tranquilo, sabes que no voy a regresar mañana — su amigo lo miró ofendido.

Cariño — Sango se dirigió con ternura a su esposo, hablándole muy suavemente mientras aun estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos —, no te preocupes más y váyanse ya. La anciana Kaede y Lin estarán conmigo, y cualquier cosa que ocurra Shippou o Kohaku irán a buscarte. Así que… — se soltó delicadamente de su abrazo y le dio un suave empujón para animarlo a avanzar — salúdame al maestro Mushin.

¡Keh! Vámonos — el peli plateado jaló a su amigo por el cuello de la túnica… el kitsune y el joven pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Adiós Excelencia — dijo Lin muy sonriente en lo que la anciana Kaede agitaba la mano a forma de despedida —, adiós señor Inuyasha.

¡Te extrañaré! — dijo muy melodramático el ojiazul alejándose de su adorada mientras se dejaba llevar por el Hanyō —. ¡No me olvides!

Hachi se transformó. Ambos camaradas subieron a su lomo y tomaron rumbo al templo del anciano maestro Mushin.

Miroku… Sango no se va a morir sin ti — le reprochó Inuyasha entre divertido y enojado.

¡Pero yo sí! — respondió el aludido conteniendo un poco las lágrimas y despidiéndose de su esposa agitando la mano.

¡Keh! ¡No seas tan exagerado! — el ojidorado casi se ríe de la cara de su amigo —. Todos la vamos a cuidar, no tienes porque inquietarte.

¿Cómo voy a dormir ahora sin mi amada a mi lado, sin su calor? — y, haciendo un exagerado movimiento, Miroku casi se inclina a llorar sobre Hachi. El tanuki puso ojos de puntito y le brotó una gotota anime ante el desequilibrado comportamiento de su jefecito.

¡No seas ridículo! — esta vez el Hanyō no pudo controlarse… "Miroku es la mar de dramático… el rey de la comedia" pensaba mientras se reía de la conducta del monje.

No te burles de mis sufrimientos — el monje se puso serio y lo miró con enfado.

Lo… siento — Inuyasha recuperó un poco la compostura aspirando una bocanada de aire —. Lo que mas vas a extrañar es su cuerpecito, ¿verdad canijo? — y le dirigió una breve mirada pícara —. ¡Ya guarda un poco la compostura, así no incrementarás tu poder espiritual! — esto último lo dijo con su tono habitual de voz.

Mmm… — suspiró el ojiazul, al parecer meditó en estas palabras —. Tienes razón, debo controlarme para concentrarme en el entrenamiento, o no podré mejorar mi nivel.

Así es Excelencia — intervino Hachi con seriedad —, para superarse debe evitar caer en los deseos carnales.

Además… — continuó el peli plateado con un tono más irónico — ahora es cuando Sango debe descansar más, le hará bien que no estés atosigándola.

¡PLONC! Por bocón recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza con el báculo.

¡Más respeto grosero! — Miroku volvió a ver a su amigo con enfado —. ¡No creas que soy tan animal y no la trato con delicadeza!

¡Keh! Pues casi te pasas todo el tiempo sobre ella — Inuyasha se sobó la cabeza y también miró al monje con molestia —. Yo sólo digo lo que veo.

Bien… de ahora en adelante seré más discreto — meditó cruzándose de brazos… _(si como no)._

Eso espero — le espetó el ojidorado —, porque me purga que seas así de insaciable. ¡Hasta yo he tenido sueños cochinos… por tú culpa y la de Sango! — y enrojeció salvajemente al decir estas palabras.

¿En serio? — su interlocutor le lanzó una pícara mirada de sus azules pupilas —. No nos culpes por tus deseos eróticos — dijo un poco más serio.

¡Keh! No me "_burro confundas_" contigo, cochinote — recuperó el gesto hosco —. Ojalá el entrenamiento mejore tu comportamiento.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha… — el monje habló con tono de solemnidad — no me niegues tus más íntimos apetitos — posteriormente sonrió de forma pícara —. Creo que no esta bien que los ocultes.

¡Keh! — el aludido volvió a enrojecer momentáneamente —. ¿Qué te importa lo que me imagino?

Pues entonces sigue tu propio consejo y guárdalos para ti — concluyó Miroku sin dejar de observarlo con expresión de burla disimulada —. No me digas nada más ni me critiques.

Bueno, me voy — recuperándose de su sonrojo se dispuso a bajar de un salto. Hachi tenía sus grandes mejillas enrojecidas, había escuchado la conversación y se mostraba avergonzado —. No te apenes mapache… ya conoces lo sucio que es tu amo — dijo el Hanyō al tiempo que descendió rápidamente para internarse en la espesura del bosque.

¡Salúdame a Koga — le gritó su amigo a modo de despedida, agitando la mano para decirle "adiós" —, y no vayas a pelear con él!

Inuyasha tomó camino rumbo al Este, a la región que actualmente habitaban los lobos… bueno, el clan liderado hasta ahora por Koga. La boda celebrada el día anterior entre el joven Comandante y Ayame, la nieta del Gran Sabio de las Montañas, abría el camino para la unificación de las manadas y que, por sugerencia del anciano lobo gris, pensaron en instalarse en dirección Oeste, en un lugar alguna vez habitado por ellos, con la venia del Gran General Perro, el Gran Señor Inu no Taishō. Pero, para que ello fuera una realidad, era necesario que el actual "_dueño_" de esa región, el hijo mayor del General, el Gran Señor Sesshōmaru, concediera su autorización. Y… Koga no le había dejado al Inugami una buena impresión aquella vez en que coincidieron, por lo tanto sería Inuyasha quien hablaría con el Ōkami para que se moderara ante su hermano Daiyōkai y así obtuvieran su permiso. Sólo esperaba que pudiera recibirlo.

En su puesto de vigilancia habitual se encontraban Guinta y Hakkaku, ambos tenían ojos de sueño. Al ver llegar al Hanyō lo saludaron con un gran bostezo.

¡Ajum! — dijo Guinta terminando de desperezarse —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí nuevamente?

¡Keh! — contestó "amablemente" el saludo —. No es visita de cortesía… Vengo a hablar con Koga sobre un asunto importante. Espero no interrumpirlo en nada.

Pues no — intervino Hakkaku después de haberse frotado los ojos para despertarse bien —, se levantó desde hace un buen rato y le dieron la gran noticia de su próxima misión.

Bien, eso facilita las cosas — interrumpió el ojidorado con su modo habitual, grosero y sin educación —. ¿Qué esperan para llamarlo?

No es necesario que hagan eso Bestia — Koga llegó en ese momento —, te olí llegar _(jajaja eso suena chistoso)_ — se le veía desvelado y su larga cabellera negra, la cual la traía suelta, muy alborotada —. ¿Qué puedes decirme tú que yo no sepa?

Sarnoso… es bueno verte alerta — Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de burla en sus dorados ojos y habló en tono burlón —. ¿La pasaste bien anoche?

¡Qué te importa Bestia! — el lobo se sonrojó un poco de los pómulos y miró con enfado a su interlocutor —. Habla de una buena vez a que viniste — casi le muestra los colmillos.

¡Keh! — el Hanyō también lo miró enojado e imitó esa cara dura —, a que moderes tu carácter, Sarnoso — y agregó con ironía —. Si por mí fuera… Sesshōmaru puede mandarte a volar otra vez. Estoy aquí para tratar de ayudarte un poco en tu tarea.

El Ōkami pareció meditar en esas palabras… tomaría el desinteresado ofrecimiento de la Bestia, pues no quería que el Daiyōkai le diera otra paliza. Eso sería una vergüenza para su especie. Suficiente era para él que Naraku lo hubiera humillado.

OK. Entonces sígueme — el Comandante habló con un poco de seriedad y retomó el camino por donde llegó —. No olviden vigilar bien — le espetó a los muchachos antes de irse.

Inuyasha se fue con el carnicero al interior de la madriguera. Por todos lados se veían huesos tirados… los restos de la fiesta del día anterior. Uno que otro lobo parecía briago.

¡Muévanse bola de haraganes! — Koga le gritó a algunos mientras pateaba a otros que se encontraban en el suelo —. ¡Aquí estorban el paso!

La pestilencia a sarnoso era horrible, en opinión del Hanyō. Sentía que los ojos le daban vueltas y la cabeza le iba a explotar… ¿por qué mierda se dejó convencer por el inútil de Miroku? Se las cobraría muy caro en cuanto volviera a verlo. Ayame apareció a la entrada de lo que era el aposento principal, al escuchar el tono de mando de su ahora esposo. También traía la roja cabellera suelta, aunque se veía mucho mejor que su marido.

¡Hola Inuyasha! — lo saludó con una sonrisa radiante —. ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? — instintivamente miró a su alrededor, y se fijó en sus compañeros borrachos —. ¡Estos machos no entienden nada! — dijo con enfado y le dirigió a su consorte una verde mirada ofendida antes de permitirle entrar —. Koga… ¿por qué les consentiste tomar tanto?

Ya habrá tiempo para ponerlos al tiro otra vez… ayer tenían mucho que celebrar — contestó el aludido al tiempo que mandaba a "volar" a otro de sus subordinados. Hizo a su esposa delicadamente a un lado y se dirigió al Hanyō —. Adelante Bestia.

El ojidorado entró tapándose un poco la nariz, no pudo disimular su aversión. "Si la fiesta afuera fue un caos… aquí huele peor que cuando Miroku se estrenó" pensó el pobre un poco mareado de tanta hediondez, dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo.

¡Jah, discúlpame Bestia! — Koga se percató del desagrado de Inuyasha y le pareció chusca la expresión de su cara —, pero es que mis cosas privadas las trato… en privado — se acomodó en su sitio favorito, no muy alejado de su invitado —. A ver, dime que tengo que hacer con tu hermano.

¡Agggh! — el semidemonio resopló con agitación, todo le daba vueltas —. Sarnoso, deja que se me pase un poco — apretó fuertemente los párpados.

Ayame también había notado la cara de asco del peli plateado y, antes de sentarse al lado de su amado, le ofreció al Hanyō una bebida extraña.

No te preocupes y bébela toda — le dijo mirándolo profundamente con algo de seriedad —. Te aliviará el malestar.

¿Qué diablos es? — la olfateó con algo de desconfianza —. Huele raro.

Una combinación de hierbas medicinales. Te bajará el mareo y estarás mejor — ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse caer junto a su querido Comandante y aferrase a su musculoso brazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Tómatela ya Bestia — le soltó Koga bufando un poco para disimular el bochorno que le provocó la acción de su mujer —, Ayame no va a envenenarte.

Inuyasha tomó el té muy despacio, tratando de adivinar cuales eran sus ingredientes. Los esposos no le quitaron la vista de encima, el lobo se veía muy formal y la loba disimulaba una risita. La verdad el dichoso menjurje sabía mejor de lo que olía. En poco tiempo se le pasó el malestar.

Muchas gracias Ayame — le dijo con amabilidad a la loba en tanto dejaba el tazón en el suelo, limpiándose la boca con la amplia manga de su Hitoe —. Tenías razón, ya no me duele tanto la cabeza.

Es lo que le di a Koga en la mañana — dijo ella sonriendo —, porque despertó muy mareado.

Ayame — el aludido se sonrojó un poco más ante esta confesión —, no le digas nuestras cosas a esta Bestia.

El ojidorado le lanzó al de negra cabellera una momentánea mirada de conmiseración, como queriendo decir "Descuida, mi amigo el monje fue peor que tú".

No te preocupes Sarnoso, eso es normal — observó después de un segundo —. Pero no vine a que me platiques tus intimidades — agregó en su tono de habitual descortesía —, como bien dices no me interesan para nada.

Entonces ve al grano Bestia — dijo Koga recuperando también los malos modos —. No me agrada la perspectiva de volver a ver a tu hermano… si de verdad vas a ayudarme dime que tengo que hacer.

¡Keh! Muy bien, pero no olvides que depende de ti — le contestó el semidemonio mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos dorados —. Sólo te diré unas cuantas cosas al respecto… tú sabrás que hacer después.

Empieza — el lobo lo miró del mismo modo, sus claras pupilas azules reflejaban el rostro del Hanyō.

Por un breve instante se escuchó únicamente la respiración de los tres. Ante el sonido del silencio la loba parecía querer decir algo, más en ese momento…

Primero, y esto es muy importante… — Inuyasha se puso serio como pocas ocasiones — nunca le digas "_perro_" aunque lo es. Es mejor que le llames "_Señor_".

Pero… — iba a interrumpir Koga cuando Ayame le apretó el brazo para que se callará.

Segundo… — continuó el peli plateado sin cambiar el gesto adusto — no lo mires fijamente, de preferencia hazle una reverencia.

¿¡Qué! — exclamó el lobo con perplejidad.

Guarda silencio — le espetó su esposa al tiempo que lo miraba con enfado y le oprimía más el brazo hasta dejárselo casi morado.

Tercero… háblale con claridad y respeto — el ojidorado siguió con su perorata, pero se interrumpió un momento para ver si el lobo diría algo más… esta vez Koga no hizo ni un movimiento, únicamente torció un poco más el gesto de enfado. El Hanyō por poco se suelta la carcajada ante esa cara tan larga — Cuarto… — rápidamente retornó a la seriedad — si te contesta que "_hagas lo que quieras_"… posiblemente significa un "_sí_", pero con reservas. Tal vez les ponga condiciones. Si no te contesta… puede que tengas que volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión. Y si te mira con furia… — aparentó un temblor de miedo — mejor no insistas y confórmense con lo que tienen. Si haces algo indebido puedes quedar peor que la primera vez que te golpeó.

¿Fue el Gran Señor Sesshōmaru quien te dejó malherido el día de la boda del monje y su mujer? — interrumpió Ayame mirando inquisitivamente a Koga —. Pues… ¿que hiciste para molestarlo? Porque Guinta y Hakkaku no supieron explicarme con claridad que paso.

Créeme Ayame que eso no fue nada — intervino el de plateada cabellera, con un tono de falsa compasión… y se abstuvo de mencionar que él había acabado de noquear a su esposo —. Y si que lo dejó malherido, porque de otro modo sería "_bien herido_".

Koga fulminó al Inuyasha con sus ojos azules, sabía perfectamente el final de tan bochornosa historia; sus muchachos le habían dicho que la Bestia acabó de golpearlo después que el Señor Sesshōmaru lo lanzó contra el árbol. Luego miró a su esposa con más serenidad.

¡Qué se yo porque! — dijo como justificándose por ese mal rato —. Lo que me molestó es que me haya quitado mi almuerzo… por eso le dije "perro".

¿"_Tu almuerzo_"? — le recriminó el Hanyō —. ¡Era mi jabalí!

"Era" — le dijo su interlocutor con énfasis retador —. Desde el momento en que lo soltaste, cuando te azotaste contra el piso, dejó de serlo — agregó un poco burlón y, como rememorando el simpático incidente, preguntó con curiosidad —. Por cierto… ¿qué te pasó? Recuerdo que Aome te mandaba a comer polvo de forma semejante.

Ese es asunto mío — contestó empleando el mismo tono de énfasis, pero casi queriendo partirle el hocico por lengua suelta —. Lo que estuvo mal es que te atrevieras a decirle "_perro_" y recordarle que es mi "_hermano_". Son cosas que detesta — "Y yo también" pensó más se abstuvo de decirlo.

Bestia… ¡pero si es más "perrucho" que tú! — por poco se le sale un aullido sonoro tipo carcajada.

¡Koga! — la pelirroja le reprochó visiblemente disgustada —, ¡no seas grosero!

¡Keh! — el Hanyō se levantó enojado, si fuera un Inugami en su totalidad ya le habría hecho ver a ese Ōkami corriente lo que era sentir la furia de su especie —. Sarnoso, yo no soy cualquier perro — más se guardó las ganas de sacar a _Tessaiga_… estaba en terreno enemigo y no llevaba en realidad las de ganar, pues una de las ventajas del lobo es que, con o sin fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_, era bastante rápido y confiaba plenamente en sus instintos —. Ya te dije lo que debes hacer y no me importa si lo haces bien o no — agregó maleducadamente —. En dos días Sesshōmaru se presentará en la aldea donde vivo… en las noches de luna nueva siempre va por esa niña que lo acompañaba. Si tienes suerte… tal vez acceda a tu petición. Delante de ella nunca te mataría al menos que desearas lastimarla — y disimulo un suspiro de fastidio —. Y me verás nuevamente… con mi frágil aspecto humano.

Me encargaré de "educarlo" — intervino Ayame antes que Koga, la pareja también se había levantado —, para que las cosas salgan bien. El abuelo confía en ti Koga — miró amorosamente a su lobo y hasta le masajeó cariñosamente el brazo que le había apretado —, debes hacerlo.

No te preocupes — el aludido tomó delicadamente una de sus blancas manos y también la miró con ternura, aunque habló con solemnidad —, no voy a defraudar a nadie.

"Espero que no se haya vuelto tan cursi como Miroku," Inuyasha se guardó una expresión de asco ante el comportamiento del Ōkami… varias veces se había pasado de empalagoso con Aome "eso sería el colmo".

¡Keh! Bueno, ya cumplí — dijo el ojidorado encaminándose a la puerta —. Lo demás… es cosa tuya. Y no se molesten, ya conozco la salida.

Te acompaño — el Comandante se apartó de su consorte y se encaminó con él —. De todos modos tengo que levantar a los muchachos… bebieron mucho ayer.

Salieron de la cueva y Koga les gritó a todos:

¡Ya es hora de despertarse, buenos para nada!

Los lobos que estaban más cerca se levantaron y rápidamente le presentaron sus respetos… o sea que le dedicaron una reverencia, mientras metían el rabo entre las patas en señal de sumisión.

¡Muévanse ya! — habló a todo pulmón, golpeando a los desafortunados que tuvieron la brillante idea de echarse la siesta a la puerta de los aposentos principales.

¡Keh! — observó Inuyasha con ironía —. Con ese carácter de mierda no entiendo como eres el "_Comandante_".

El lobo se entretenía dándoles coscorrones a los retrasados que pillaba a su paso.

A veces hay que ser duro con ellos — mencionó Koga un poco amable, terminando de golpear a dos lobos que estaban despatarrados con la lengua de fuera —. ¡A un lado, par de huevones!... Pero en general no soy tan injusto — le dedicó a su invitado una mirada algo divertida —. Lo que pasa es que estos jóvenes se toman las cosas a la ligera… — y volvió a subir el volumen de su voz — ¿Qué no me oyeron inútiles?

Me imaginó que tú… no fuiste así cuando eras un cachorrillo — el ojidorado también lo miró entre divertido y burlón, hablándole con sarcasmo.

Pues aunque lo dudes Bestia — el Ōkami recuperó la seriedad —, yo sabía cual era mi papel en la manada; por eso soy Comandante.

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Guinta y Hakkaku, los cuales se cuadraron frente a su líder.

Sin novedades Comandante — dijeron al unísono.

Bien — dijo él con calma —, vayan por los mellizos para su relevo.

El joven de peinado punk continuó en posición de "firmes" en tanto su compañero y amigo inseparable fue a cumplir con la orden de su jefe.

Bueno Bestia, la noche sin luna estaré por tu aldea — Koga dirigió una mirada entre seria y agradecida hacia Inuyasha —. Te agradezco…

¡Keh! No me lo agradezcas — le interrumpió el aludido con su tono habitual de "no me importa lo que pienses" —. Únicamente me ofrecí a explicarte como debes hacer las cosas porque no quiero que Sesshōmaru acabe contigo y se jacte después de haberme hecho un favor... pero ya sabes que puede suceder si no lo haces bien.

Ya sabía yo que no te preocupabas por mí — esta vez la mirada del Ōkami se hizo divertida… el Hanyō podía llegar a ser muy gracioso en su opinión. Le dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro —. Anda ya Bestia, que apestas.

¡Keh! Pues tú no hueles precisamente a rosas — le espetó y se alejó rápidamente sin volver la vista atrás.

Ya un poco lejos, miró de reojo y vio que Koga aun estaba allí, con la oscura cabellera ondeando a la brisa.

Sarnoso… espero de verdad que no la riegues — murmuró con tono de preocupación mientras continuaba su camino —. No me gustaría para nada que Sesshōmaru te dejara peor que la vez anterior.

_Nota: Inuyasha y Koga mostraron en el anime una relación un tanto más cordial que en el manga, pero sabemos que en el fondo llegaron a apreciarse. Por ello, aunque aparentaban que no se soportaban, terminaron siendo casi como amigos; recordemos que el Hanyō le juró al Ōkami que ellos (Inuyasha y compañía) vengarían la muerte de todos los lobos asesinados por Naraku, en ese triste capítulo del Kanketsu cuando Kikyō al fin es asesinada por el engendro, quien a su vez despoja al lobo de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama que traía en las piernas. Es una pena que en el manga no le dieron un final más amable a la suerte de Koga. Y que bueno que para el anime le proporcionaron una pareja… Ayame._

_P.D. Se que el título Inu no Taishō significa "Gran General Perro" o "Gran Señor Perro", por lo que en realidad no es el nombre propio del padre de Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru, más en varias historias, sino es que en muchas, lo utilizan como su nombre. Yo también lo uso así, porque sonaría redundante decirle a Sesshōmaru el nuevo "Inu no Taishō". Saludos. _


	18. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 parte uno.

Antes de que cayera la noche sin luna en la pequeña aldea cercana al Árbol que divide el tiempo, se recibió la visita de un ser extraño, que llegó moviéndose rápidamente y levantando polvo a su llegada. Los aldeanos se sorprendieron y espantaron al ver a un lobo demonio cerca de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Tenía pieles en varias partes de su cuerpo y una larga cabellera oscura, sus azules ojos brillaban como zafiros.

¡Bestia! — gritó Koga frente a la puerta de la choza, esta vez traía atado el cabello como de costumbre —. ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

De la vivienda asomó una pequeña niña de grandes ojos achocolatados y negros cabellos, vestida con una linda túnica floreada, que lo saludó con una sonrisa. La chiquilla le pareció familiar.

¡Hola señor lobito! — dijo Lin como si lo conociera de años —, el señor Inuyasha no tarda en regresar — y luego lo miró extrañada —. ¿Para que lo buscas?

En ese momento también se presentó la mujer del monje, la exterminadora… ya se le notaba el embarazo.

¡Koga, me da gusto verte! — Sango le dedicó una bella sonrisa y salió de la cabaña —. Creo que es mejor me acompañes y esperes a Inuyasha fuera de la aldea… a los pobladores les incomoda un poco tu presencia — y le indicó amablemente que la siguiera —. Por aquí por favor.

Está bien — dijo el lobo un poco brusco —, porque si no puede darme hambre.

Lin, dile al señor Inuyasha que lo buscan en el Árbol Sagrado — la castaña se despidió de la pequeña mientras avanzó con el Ōkami.

¡Sí! — respondió la aludida y, muy obediente, volvió a meterse.

Caminaron por el sendero que conducía fuera del pueblo, rumbo al árbol que divide el tiempo. Koga observaba detenidamente a Sango y recordó que la mujer tiene un aspecto exquisito… ahora que esperaba críos se veía más apetitosa. Pero es exterminadora… aunque tal vez no podría. No, era mejor no pensar en eso; ni Ayame ni la Bestia se lo perdonarían, y que decir del monje, el marido de esa mujer, era capaz de buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo si se atrevía a hacerle daño. Además… él no había ido a comer humanos.

¿Cómo esta Ayame? — le preguntó la castaña mientras llegaban al árbol.

¿Eh? — contestó el lobo saliendo de sus pensamientos —. Ella esta bien — respondió tranquilamente a la pregunta formulada.

Me alegro, me la saludas mucho — agregó la joven sin borrar la sonrisa —. Bueno — dijo en cuanto llegaron al pie del árbol —, esperemos aquí. Inuyasha fue con la anciana Kaede a traer hierbas medicinales. Seguro que cuando detecte tu aroma vendrá corriendo — disimulo una risita traviesa.

Pues ya que — espetó Koga con tono de fastidio —. Por cierto — trató de hacer plática sonando un poco más amable —, ¿a dónde fue el monje?

Mi querido esposo fue a prepararse más — contestó Sango sonriente —, debe incrementar su nivel espiritual y su categoría para poder tener discípulos — y su mirada brilló al evocar a su amado.

¡Ah! — dijo el Ōkami un tanto sorprendido. Así que el monje podría ser más peligroso de lo que ya era. "Que bueno que ya casi soy vegetariano" caviló sin atreverse a interrumpir los pensamientos de la mujer.

Mira, ya viene Inuyasha — volvió a decir la castaña después de un minuto o dos de perderse en su mundo de ensueño, y señaló el sendero por donde el Hanyō se acercaba a paso veloz.

Realmente, con la cercanía de la puesta del sol, el olor de la Bestia era más de humano. El fino olfato del lobo percibió el sutil cambio de la peste habitual.

¡Sarnoso! — gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos —, te dije que estuvieras más tarde. No creo que Sesshōmaru llegue a esta hora.

Eso no me importa Bestia — le contestó el otro también con un grito —, sólo necesito que me recuerdes los puntos que me mencionaste. Yo esperaré por su llegada.

Si serás tarado — le espetó el ojidorado en cuanto llegó donde estaban parados.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas retadoras pero no se dijeron nada más, como esperando a que ocurriera algo revelador. Sango los observaba con diversión. "Este par nunca va a cambiar" pensó para sus adentros tratando de no reírse en la cara de esos dos. El sol se ocultó en la lejanía e Inuyasha adquirió al instante su apariencia humana. Ojos oscuros, melena negra, manos normales sin garras y pequeñas orejas ocultas entre sus cabellos.

Dime una cosa Bestia — le soltó Koga después de asombrarse un poco por la transformación, no es que fuera un cambio tan drástico pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo bien —, ¿por qué tu hermano viene precisamente en estás noches?

¡Keh! ¿Tú por qué crees, eh? — contestó de malos modos el interpelado —. Sabe que así no puedo olerlo y no sé exactamente en que momento está aquí. Además… tengo la impresión que mi humanidad le causa gracia.

El Comandante abrió los ojos de más. Si él fuera el Inugami no dudaría en burlarse de su pequeño hermano… ¿o tal vez no?

Perdóname Inuyasha — intervino Sango con seriedad —, pero no creo que Sesshōmaru se burle aun de ti. Eres tú el que todavía no se acepta como humano.

¡Keh! No me digas que ya lo conoces bien — el aludido la miró enojado —. El muy altanero no ha cambiado en nada… tal vez sólo con esa niña.

Como sea — la castaña también lo miró con molestia —. Te consta muy bien que ya no ha peleado contigo por ningún motivo, él no es de los que ataca sin razón aparente. Y eso que tú sigues siendo… algo grosero.

¡Keh! Sólo le he dicho sus verdades — espetó el semidemonio y se cruzó de brazos, aún fulminando a su amiga con sus negros ojos —. Y si no me ha agredido es porque sabe que así no puedo darle mucha batalla.

¿Lo ves? — razonó Sango hablándole aun con seriedad —. Si fuera como antes posiblemente ya habría buscado la forma de acabar contigo… seas humano o no — y también se cruzó de brazos sin inmutarse ante la dura mirada de su amigo.

El lobo había escuchado asombrado la disertación entre los compañeros y no sabía que pensar. Cualquiera diría que un Daiyōkai de la categoría del Gran Sesshōmaru no permitiría que un ser inferior como Inuyasha le faltara al respeto, aunque fuera su medio hermano. Pero, al parecer, la pequeña niña que solía acompañarlo había "dominado" su corazón de fiera.

¡Keh! — continuó después de un segundo, como queriendo desquitarse con alguien… ese alguien sería su amigo el monje, puesto que a la exterminadora no la golpearía aunque se hubiera pasado de la raya —. Pero el Sarnoso no está aquí para oír "alabanzas" sobre mi "Gran Hermano" — ironizó un poco y volvió su mirada oscura a Koga —. Pon atención torpe, él puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Adelante Bestia humana — le espetó el lobo igual de irónico —. Si llega me daré cuenta… por lo menos huele mejor que tú.

¡Keh! Ya me las pagarás Sarnoso — lo fulminó con sus oscuros ojos mientras en su frente brotaba un signo de enojo, pareció que por un momento sacaría a _Tessaiga_ de su funda.

Cuando quieras Bestia — contestó el Comandante lobuno y adoptó posición de batalla, sonriendo abiertamente con sarcasmo… la Bestia no sería problema como humano.

Perdón — les interrumpió Sango con una sonrisita de "no empiecen otra vez a discutir", agitando las manos para pedir calma. Los dos muchachos la miraron —, ¿qué no le ibas a explicar…?

¡Sarnoso, no te distraigas! — Inuyasha recuperó la compostura —. Préstame atención.

Soy todo oídos — también Koga se serenó.

Bien — el Hanyō aspiró una bocanada de aire para comenzar —. Uno, no le digas "perro"; dos, hazle una reverencia; tres, háblale con respeto; y cuatro, espera su respuesta — concluyó.

Uno, no decirle "perro"; dos, hacerle una reverencia; tres, hablarle con respeto; y cuatro, esperar su respuesta — el lobo contó con los dedos para no perder ni un punto importante.

¡Si sabes contar Sarnoso! — se burló el de oscuros ojos.

Ya cállate Bestia — rezongó el aludido olfateando un poco el aire —, me parece que ya viene.

Efectivamente, al dirigir la mirada al cielo vieron al Inugami envuelto en su estola, descendiendo suavemente junto al Árbol Sagrado. Jaken, montado en Ah – Uh, se detuvo a su lado. Generalmente los dos hermanos evitaban encontrarse. Por supuesto que Sesshōmaru sabía que Inuyasha perdía sus poderes en las noches sin luna… y que mejor no olerlo, para ninguno de los dos.

Al gran demonio blanco no le gustaba entrar en la aldea. Sabía que su imponente presencia y atractivo sobrenatural causaba pánico a los pobres aldeanos, que reconocían en él a un terrible y poderoso ser. El sirviente iba a traer a Lin donde la anciana Kaede o con Sango, para después irse con ella a lugares lejanos y maravillosos. La pequeña siempre contaba cosas sorprendentes.

Jaken — el Daiyōkai dio la orden implícita que el sirviente sabía lo que significaba.

Sesshōmaru miró primero a su medio hermano… "su pobre apariencia humana" pensó ocultando una sonrisa en su expresión de estatua; después al Ōkami, que se quedó boquiabierto al verlo llegar de esa forma tan majestuosa y, a lo último, a la mujer. Así que ya se le notaba el embarazo. Lin le había platicado emocionada sobre ese acontecimiento tan poco relevante para él. Sango se sonrojó un poco cuando notó que el gran demonio fijó la vista en ella por un segundo más. Ama a su marido, pero no podía negar que ese yōkai es muy atractivo a pesar de ser tan… altivo e insensible.

Eee… — tartamudeó la castaña y desvió sus pupilas cafés de perfecto perfil del Daiyōkai —, creo que me voy a ver a Lin para que se apure — y se fue seguida de Jaken, encaminándose lo más rápido que podía por el sendero que conducía a la aldea.

Inuyasha — habló pausadamente Sesshōmaru sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su medio hermano, sólo observaba a su sirviente y a la exterminadora alejarse por el camino —, así que este pobre lobo te pide ayuda para hablar conmigo.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, ninguno había dicho nada… sobre nada. "No me cabe duda," pensó rápidamente Inuyasha al tiempo que miraba a su gran hermano y después a Koga, "es psíquico".

¿Qué esperas Sarnoso? — le espetó al lobo por lo bajo, éste aún parecía en shock.

¿Qué? ¡Ah! — reaccionó Koga —. Perdón.

Habla — dijo el Daiyōkai sin cambio en sus finas facciones de estatua griega, sin inflexión en su voz, y sin dirigirle la mirada, la cual divagaba hacia el horizonte, al parecer observando algo interesante a la lejanía.

Perdone Gran Señor — el Comandante lobuno habló lo mejor que pudo, dándole un poco de gravedad a su tono e inclinándose respetuosamente —, vengo a solicitar para nosotros los lobos su permiso de ubicarnos en la región Oeste… en donde alguna vez su señor padre nos permitió vivir — y levantó un poco la vista para ver la reacción del Inugami, pero Sesshōmaru seguía como si nada.

Inuyasha fulminaba con sus oscuros ojos la alta e imponente figura blanca de su consanguíneo. No sabía si la indiferencia que mostraba se debía a que no le importaba en absoluto lo que hicieran los carniceros o a que no les daría el permiso. Su actitud le desquiciaba.

¡Keh! ¡Con un demonio, di algo! — le espetó al cabo de treinta segundos en espera de una respuesta.

El lobo es más sensato que tú — le soltó el Daiyōkai después de mirarlo de soslayo, sin cambio en su profunda y pausada voz, aunque internamente le pareció gracioso el enfado de su medio hermano —, aprendió muy rápido. Eres buen maestro Inuyasha… pero mal ejemplo.

¡Keh! — rezongó tragándose insultos peores —. ¡Al diablo tus lecciones y contéstale al Sarnoso!

Koga le lanzó a Inuyasha una mirada significativa que bien podría decir "Si algo sale mal te mató Bestia", más no se atrevió a levantarse para no provocar al gran demonio.

Muy bien lobo — Sesshōmaru se dirigió tranquilamente al Ōkami pero sin dignarse a volver la vista —, sabes lo que te conviene — y como que ironizó levemente —, no como mi… "_pequeño hermano_".

El semidemonio miró con furia al poderoso y altivo yōkai, sus oscuros ojos lanzaban chispas. Él únicamente lo observó de soslayo una vez más y se le dibujó una breve sonrisa, la actitud del Hanyō le divertía.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — Lin llegaba corriendo por el sendero, y eso distrajo la atención del Daiyōkai —. ¡Ya estoy lista!

La niña traía el cabello levantado en dos lindas colitas y se veía muy coqueta. En cuanto llegó con de su Señor lo abrazó efusivamente hasta donde lo alcanzaba… las rodillas. Jaken venía sacando la lengua. Sesshōmaru se concentró en la pequeña, como si los otros dos no estuvieran ahí. Inuyasha puso cara de aburrido pero sin dejar de observar a su hermano con enojo. Koga se enderezó lentamente pero no hizo nada más.

Bien — le dijo con una entonación más suave al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza, dedicándole también una mirada sincera —. Sube en Ah – Uh, enseguida los alcanzo. Jaken — volvió a su tono habitual al dirigir una mirada momentánea al pequeño demonio — ya sabes hacia donde vamos.

¡Sí! — respondió la jovencita y se dispuso a obedecer.

Si amo bonito — contestó el aludido al mismo tiempo y siguió a la chiquilla.

¡Adiós señor Inuyasha, adiós señor lobito! — Lin se despidió amablemente de los presentes.

Los dos montaron en el dragón, el cual se elevó con un rugido ahogado.

En dos días estaré de vuelta — esta vez el Daiyōkai fijó la fría y dorada mirada en el Ōkami, el cual se intimidó un poco al verse en esos ojos que no reflejaban emoción alguna, tan semejantes pero tan diferentes de los de la Bestia. La voz del Inugami era de completa indiferencia —. Pero no vengas a esta aldea, búscame en la región Oeste — esta vez el tono se hizo un poco molesto —. Así hablaremos con calma y sin interrupciones — y le dirigió a Inuyasha una leve pero significativa mirada endurecida.

¡Keh! — el Hanyō entendió perfectamente el significado del gesto y bufó molesto. La verdad, aunque no quería admitirlo, admiraba a su gran hermano y le había llegado a tener… un poco de temor en ciertos momentos —. A mí no me importa lo que les pase a los lobos.

No sabes mentir Inuyasha — Sesshōmaru sonrió esta vez un poco más abiertamente por una fracción de segundo antes de retomar el gesto adusto que acostumbra, y se elevó suavemente; ya en el aire, les dio la espalda en cuanto su estola se desenrolló con elegancia —. Sigue jugando con tu amigo lobo — agregó con un toque de ironía antes de tomar velocidad.

Otra vez los dejó con la bocota abierta.

¡Toco madera, no es mi amigo! — le gritó el aludido hasta casi desgañitarse —. ¡Lo aborrezco! — y su furiosa mirada siguió el súbito movimiento que hizo el gran demonio blanco para alcanzar a Ah - Uh, quien ya se había alejado un poco.

¡PLONC! Koga lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

¡Animal, por poco lo echas a perder con tu bocota! — le gritó mirándolo con el enfado reflejado en sus ojos azules.

¡Keh! Te conseguí lo que muchos quisieran — el semidemonio se sobó la cabeza y también miró al lobo con enojo —. Por lo menos hablará contigo, tarado.

Pudo haberme dicho algo aquí si no hubieras intervenido, idiota — espetó Koga, y volvió a ver de reojo hacia el cielo. Sesshōmaru ya no estaba ahí —. Es muy rápido — observó un poco sorprendido.

¡Keh! Pues claro… es mucho mejor que tú — le soltó Inuyasha mirando fugazmente hacia la misma dirección —. Ya te esperan en tu casa Sarnoso — en cuanto dejó de sobarse se cruzó de brazos y siguió viendo al Comandante con mala cara —, ¿qué esperas para largarte?

En eso… Shippou se apareció por ahí, asomándose cuidadosamente tras el Árbol Sagrado.

¿Ya se fue Lin? — preguntó en un susurro sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

¿Qué pasa chaparro, acaso te preocupa? — el de oscuros ojos le lanzó una significativa mirada mientras ponía un momentáneo gesto picaresco —. Tiene menos de tres minutos que se esfumaron.

¡Qué pena! — dijo el kitsune soltando un suspiro —. Le iba a pedir un recuerdo que pudiera utilizar para mis trucos ahora que regrese a clases — y suspiró nuevamente.

¿Acaso te enamoraste ya enano? — se burló abiertamente el Hanyō —. Pues ándate con cuidadito, porque dudo que Sesshōmaru acepte tenerte como hijo adoptivo.

¡No me molestes! — el pequeño zorro le dirigió a su amigo una verde mirada rabiosa.

Bueno, mejor me voy — interrumpió Koga después de mirar a ambos camaradas con un poco de incredulidad, la conversación entre ellos se le hizo… algo que no le interesaba —. Ayame se puede preocupar… Ahí te ves Bestia.

Y nuevamente, levantando polvo como era su costumbre, se fue con velocidad, a pesar de ya no tener los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_.

Ese mugre Sarnoso… se hace el importante — dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que él y Shippou cerraban los ojos por la ventisca que provocó el Ōkami.

¡Cof, cof! — tosió el kitsune en cuanto la polvareda cesó —. ¿No puede ser más discreto?... Todos los lobos son unos egocéntricos.

Se sacudieron un poco de tierra y regresaron a la aldea. Alcanzaron a Sango, quien salía en ese momento de la choza de la anciana Kaede, junto a su hermano Kohaku y llevando a Kirara en su regazo.

¿Cómo les fue? — preguntó la castaña a Inuyasha.

Ya no los alcanzaste, ¿verdad? — el jovencito se dirigió al mismo tiempo a Shippou, el kitsune sólo negó con la cabeza.

¡Keh! Por lo menos Sesshōmaru le dará al Sarnoso una oportunidad para hablar — contestó el semidemonio al cuestionamiento de su amiga —, así que puede decirse que le fue bien.

Me alegro por Koga — sonrió la joven y, sin más preámbulo, abrazó al kitsune, dándole en la mejilla el acostumbrado beso de las buenas noches —, eso es bueno para él. Que descansen — y también abrazó por un segundo al Hanyō, el cual enrojeció un poco avergonzado ante esa acción.

¿Me puedo dormir contigo Sango? — antes de dejarla avanzar dos pasos, el zorrito habló en tono esperanzado, poniendo una carita tierna de chico que no rompe un plato.

Inuyasha lo miró levemente con enojo mal disimulado. "Chaparro abusón," pensó al instante "como no está Miroku quieres que te consientan".

No te lo recomiendo — indicó la castaña sin borrar la sonrisa amable y cariñosa —, en mi estado no me acomodó bien y podría aplastarte… Pregúntale a Miroku, la siguiente semana que vayas a verlo, como le fue en cuanto cumplí los tres meses y medio — y se ruborizó un poco al recordar a su cónyuge —. Pero si a Kohaku no le molesta, puedes dormir con él — agregó mirando a su hermano.

Por mí no hay problema — el pecoso también sonrió.

Adiós Inuyasha — se despidió Shippou para irse con los hermanos —. Pórtate bien con la anciana Kaede.

Zorro abusivo — fue la dulce despedida del Hanyō —. Te aprovechas porque no está el maníaco de Miroku.

Shippou le mostró la lengua y se subió al hombro del joven exterminador. Sango iba pensando en cosas serias, acariciando suavemente el lomo de Kirara, mientras caminaban hacia su cabaña. "Tengo la impresión de que hay más de un niño en mi interior", y suspiró hondamente al recordar a su amante marido una vez más. Recostada en su "cama" palpó su redondo vientre mientras imaginaba la cara de felicidad que se le dibujaría a su esposo si sus sospechas fueran ciertas. "Si un bebé lo haría feliz… dos de un tirón lo pondrán loco de contento".

_Nota: El nacimiento de las gemelas debió haber sido un acontecimiento por todo lo alto. Mandé fuera a Miroku para que las recibiera con mayor emoción… y también para que le diera reposo a Sango… jajaja. La región Oeste no tendrá mucho que ver por aquí, pero si en el fic de Sesshōmaru porque son sus dominios. Saludos._


	19. Chapter 13 segunda parte

CAPITULO 13 PARTE 2

_Continuamos en el Sengoku… que se pone muy interesante por la rapidez de ciertos acontecimientos._

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad en la época Sengoku. Afortunadamente para los lobos, el nuevo Gran Señor de la región Oeste, el Gran Sesshōmaru, había dado su aprobación de regresar a ocupar aquellas tierras que alguna vez su padre les permitió habitar, con la condición de que no comieran humanos en exceso. No lo dijo directamente pero se lo dio a entender a su líder ese día que se entrevistaron. Koga, Comandante de todos los clanes, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para darle al Inugami una mejor impresión que la primera vez.

La pequeña Lin platicaba a los de la aldea sobre las sorprendentes aventuras que vivía en los lugares que había visitado junto con el Señor Sesshōmaru, Jaken y Ah – Uh. La chiquilla le suplicó al Daiyōkai si alguna vez Kohaku, su buen amigo, podría acompañarlos en alguno de sus paseos. La petición fue concedida y el jovencito le agradeció personalmente al gran demonio en cuanto su compañerita le comunicó la aprobación de su Señor. Pero, por el momento, el muchacho quería estar con su hermana en los meses que le quedaban de embarazo.

Y llegando al séptimo mes… días más, días menos.

Miroku había dejado instrucciones precisas a Kohaku y a Shippou, para su tranquilidad, en cuanto a que se le informara semanalmente del desarrollo del embarazo de su amada esposa. Comisionó a Hachi para que fuera por los pequeños, los llevara al templo y en la tarde estuvieran de vuelta en la aldea. Algunas veces se desplazarían sobre Kirara para evitar que el tanuki se cansara en exceso o se "desapareciera" por bastante tiempo. Los dos se turnaron en el cumplimiento del deber.

Para Inuyasha todo ese rollo se le hacía una exageración por parte de su amigo. Y Sango también pensaba que su marido era un poquito obsesivo… aunque no podía negar lo bien que se sentía ante la sincera preocupación de Miroku por ella y "el bebé". Al final… esa previsión dio resultado.

Una mañana, cerca del mediodía, después de haber realizado la limpieza de su hogar auxiliada por Lin (_el hacer algo de ejercicio le ayudaba a sentirse bien_), Sango sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su abultado vientre. Si recordaba algunas incomodidades cuando "el bebé" se movía para acomodarse, pero esta vez era distinto.

¿Sucede algo señorita Sango? — le preguntó la pequeña con preocupación al escuchar el quejido ahogado que lanzó la castaña.

No estoy segura Lin — respondió ella colocando sus manos en el lugar donde sintió la molestia —. Tal vez me esforcé de más… me recostaré un poco para descansar.

Kohaku había salido temprano con Inuyasha para cumplir con una petición de exterminio. Una aldea cercana había sido invadida por pequeños monstruos, de los que aprovechaban las largas ausencias de Sesshōmaru… a veces se ausentaba por días, nadie sabe a donde iba. El Hanyō lo acompañó para no dejarlo solo y hacer que se sintiera apoyado, "¡Keh! Sólo son basuras las que deja Sesshōmaru" pensó algo molesto cuando se alejaron del poblado.

La pequeña pelinegra observó con preocupación a la joven mujer mientras ésta trataba de recostarse cuidadosamente… en ese momento volvió a sentir la misma dolorosa punzada. "¿Será posible?" pensó la castaña un poco asustada.

Lin — le dijo con inquietud a la niña al tiempo que volvía a hacer una mueca de dolor, esta vez se dejó caer como fardo en su "cama" —, ve por la anciana Kaede… por favor — y cerró los ojos para disimular una lágrima.

Si señorita Sango — contestó la muchachita y salió corriendo presurosa.

"Creo que aún es muy pronto para que nazca" volvió a pensar Sango mientras sentía otro pequeño dolor.

¡Qué no pase nada malo! — murmuró al tiempo que volvió a estremecerse… eran las contracciones que anunciaban el inicio del parto. Se retorció un poco en cuanto sintió una nueva contracción, en ese momento evocó el rostro de su amado —. Miroku… lamento tanto que no estés aquí — y le brotó otra lágrima.

¿Qué te ocurre muchacha? — en ese momento la anciana Kaede entró a la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por la chiquilla.

Anciana Kaede… — le respondió Sango sin disimular su ansiedad, tratando de no quejarse muy fuerte — me parece que… el bebé ya va a nacer… — una punzada más le hizo temblar y de su garganta salió un grito ahogado —. Tengo dolores aquí — y señaló el lugar exacto donde sentía las molestias.

¡Por Dios criatura! — exclamó la anciana un tanto sorprendida… a pesar de la experiencia muy pocas veces le tocaban partos con alto grado de complicación. La buena mujer estaba consiente de que aun no era el término ideal de un embarazo pues, de acuerdo a sus cálculos, faltaban un poco menos de dos meses para el cumplimiento del ciclo de diez lunas —. Acomódate bien muchacha, esto va a ser complicado y bastante doloroso… lo bueno es que eres joven y suficientemente fuerte por tu oficio anterior — posteriormente se dirigió a su pequeña aprendiz —. Lin, hija mía, ayúdame por favor y tráeme varias sábanas y hierbas medicinales de nuestra cabaña; y avísale a algunas señoras de la aldea para que me auxilien pronto.

Mi esposo dejó algo allá… — señaló la castaña hacia un rincón mientras se acomodaba lo mejor que podía en la colchoneta de seda, aguantando un nuevo grito ante una nueva contracción —. Son algunas hierbas que… — parecía respirar con dificultad — nos regaló Jinenji, y algunos pergaminos… — un estremecimiento por toda su columna vertebral la hizo lanzar otro grito ahogado — para un buen parto — y sonrió levemente al finalizar, el dolor se reflejaba en su bello rostro.

La pequeña le dio a la anciana lo que la ex exterminadora indicó y volvió a salir disparada hacia su cabaña para conseguir las demás cosas. Afortunadamente encontró todo lo que se necesitaba. En ese momento Shippou entró silbando una suave melodía… se veía tan fresco como una lechuga. El pequeño kitsune había ido a tomar un baño en el arroyo cercano, pues con tanto entrenamiento para sus clases siempre terminaba lleno de polvo. Ni bien puso una patita dentro cuando Lin lo jaló rápidamente de la mano.

¡Shippou, pronto! — le dijo entre desesperada y emocionada —. ¡Hay que avisarle a su Excelencia que el bebé ya va a nacer!

¡¿Qué? — exclamó el aludido con sorpresa, abriendo de más sus grandes ojos verdes —. ¿Tan rápido?

¡Apresúrate! — la niña lo empujó suavemente a la entrada —. ¡Busca a Kohaku y al señor Inuyasha y vayan ya donde su Excelencia! Voy a ayudar a la anciana Kaede.

Eee… Voy volando — contestó el kitsune y rápidamente se fue mientras Lin corría hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

Ya en el lugar también se encontraba un pequeño ser que ofreció su ayuda _(¿qué podría hacer si es tan diminuto?)_.

Llegando a las afueras de la aldea…

¿Hacia dónde se fue el torpe de Inuyasha? — se preguntó Shippou a sí mismo mientras olfateaba el aire para detectar el rastro del Hanyō —. ¡Yo no soy perro, no distingo bien su aroma! — dijo desesperado.

¡PLONC! En ese momento el pobre kitsune recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza.

¿A quién le llamas perro? — le espetó Inuyasha mientras lo tomó de la cola.

Señor Inuyasha, no sea duro con él — le dijo Kohaku, que venía montado en Kirara.

¡Inútil! — le gritó Shippou llorando a mares —. ¡No pierdas el tiempo y vamos por Miroku! ¡Ya va a nacer el bebé!

Si — afirmó el Hanyō olfateando un poco el aire, haciendo un momentáneo gesto de seriedad —, ya huele levemente a la sangre de Sango.

Yo también voy — dijo Kohaku.

Mejor ayuda a tu hermana y a la anciana Kaede — le dijo Inuyasha —, nosotros traeremos a ese loco de tu cuñado. Vamos enano.

Y ágilmente se dirigió al templo del maestro Mushin.

Oye chaparro — le dijo al kitsune, que ya se había acomodado en su hombro —, ¿no crees que aún faltaba tiempo?

Pues si — le contestó Shippou —, apenas hace dos días que hablé con Miroku y según sus cálculos faltarían aproximadamente dos meses. A él le faltan diez días para acabar su entrenamiento.

Por tanto el entrenamiento ya valió… para otra ocasión — mencionó Inuyasha —. Porque no creo que quiera separarse de Sango y el bebé, por lo menos en medio año.

Y conociéndolo… — intervino el zorrito poniendo por un instante los ojos en blanco —, capaz va a querer otro hijo pronto.

¡Keh! Es capaz… — observó el ojidorado como meditando en el asunto —. Falta que su mujer lo deje ser de nuevo abusivo… o el bebé les de tiempo… — le dio un ataque de risa al pensar en su mañoso amigo.

Oye no seas tan explícito, ya te pareces a Miroku — le reprochó Shippou sonrojándose.

¡Tú empezaste microbio! — le espetó el Hanyō.

En el templo del maestro Mushin, en medio de una profunda meditación en la gran sala, frente a una estatua de Buda, se encontraba nuestro joven monje. Súbitamente un pensamiento llegó a su mente y lo sacó de concentración. Claramente vio a su amada… en un suplicio. "Tengo el presentimiento de que algo le pasa a Sango" pensó y en ese momento… abrió sus oscuros ojos azules.

Bien Buda — se dirigió a la estatua y se levantó, haciendo una reverencia —, creo que por ahora tengo otros deberes que realizar.

Afuera se escucharon ruidos extraños y los gritos del maestro Mushin. Inuyasha penetró con Shippou en los jardines del templo.

¡Miroku sal de ahí, debes cumplir con otros asuntos! — el ojidorado alzó la voz para que su amigo lo escuchara.

¡Silencio! — gritó el decano al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos —. No pueden interrumpir su meditación o no podrá…

¡Keh! ¡Al diablo con eso! — contestó Inuyasha de malos modos.

¡Por favor jovencito, más respeto a este lugar! — replicó Mushin.

Miroku llegó justo a tiempo, resbalando un poco por su acelerada carrera.

¿Qué le ocurrió a Sango? — dijo precipitadamente —. Maestro Mushin, habrá de disculparme — le hizo una breve reverencia a su mentor.

Pero Miroku… — le iba a contestar el anciano.

¡El bebé ya va a nacer! — gritó Shippou interrumpiendo al viejecito.

¿Y qué estamos esperando? — Miroku tomó rápidamente a Inuyasha de la Hitoe y corrió arrastrándolo mientras gritaba —. ¡Hachi, mapache del demonio, no te escondas!

El pobre aludido salió inmediatamente de la cocina, atragantándose con unos panes al vapor.

Ordene Excelencia — contestó el tanuki en tanto se pasaba los bocados.

¡Muévete ya y transfórmate — le ordenó bruscamente el monje —, que mi mujer esta dando a luz y yo aquí todavía!

¡Keh! ¡Suéltame ya Miroku! — le espetó Inuyasha tratando de aflojar la sujeción a su cuello.

Perdón — el ojiazul cedió en su agarre mientras su sirviente se transformaba —. ¡Vámonos! — dijo en tono de ordenar algo y subieron sobre el "mapache" —. ¡Volveré en cuanto pueda! — se despidió del viejo monje, el cual se había quedado con la boca abierta. Después reaccionó y les dijo "adiós" agitando la mano.

¡Cuídense y salúdame a tu bella esposa! — fueron las últimas palabras de Mushin.

Hachi iba tan veloz como podía.

No te preocupes — dijo Shippou a Miroku al ver su cara de preocupación —, Lin y la anciana Kaede ya están con ella.

Por cierto… — le soltó Inuyasha — ¿qué no aún faltaba tiempo?

Según mis cuentas, nacería aproximadamente en nuestro primer aniversario matrimonial — meditó el joven monje haciendo su cálculo mental —. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que se adelantara? — se preguntó dudoso.

¡Keh! Pues creo que el bebé ya ocupaba mucho espacio para su tiempo — el ojidorado respondió como si él supiera la razón, hablando en tono de "sabelotodo".

¿Qué sabes tú de bebés? — le preguntó burlón el kitsune.

Pues… — tartamudeó visiblemente abochornado, haciendo memoria de algo en especial — una vez auxilié a Kikyō con una mujer en ese estado… — sus amigos lo miraban fijamente ante la mención de su antiguo amor — hasta donde pude, porque el olor a sangre era muy fuerte — y esto lo dijo en tono de vergüenza.

Así que la señorita Kikyō te dio lecciones… — dijo Miroku con serenidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima —. Me imagino que a esa pobre mujer no le hizo ninguna gracia verte ahí.

¡Keh! — espetó el peli plateado —. A mí no me hizo gracia estar ahí… Me mareé y no me pregunten más — al recordarlo cerró los ambarinos ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para borrar esos recuerdos no tan gratos para él.

No quiero saberlo — intervino el zorrito poniendo cara de asco.

Por favor muchachos, ¿por dónde más saldrían los bebés?... — les dijo el ojiazul con tono de reproche — por donde deben salir — se contestó a sí mismo sin dejar de ver a sus amigos con una mirada de profesor llamando la atención a un alumno incumplido —. La maravillosa anatomía femenina está preparada para ese gran momento — agregó seriamente, luego puso cara de… tonto pervertido, al recordar a su linda mujercita _(ya la extrañaba un montón)_.

¡Keh! ¡Ya cállate, depravado! — espetó el de dorada mirada al notar el gesto que puso el joven monje —. Me había librado de tus marranadas por tres meses… Hasta dejé de pensar en cochinadas — como que se sonrojó levemente.

¿Pues que pensabas Inuyasha? — Shippou se sonrojó al cuestionarlo. Hasta Hachi se apenó de sólo imaginar en que pensaría ese Hanyō tan salvaje.

¡No es lo que crees, chaparro! — gritó algo fuerte y de igual forma terminó de avergonzarse.

Ya sabía que tú también eras pervertido — le dijo el kitsune lanzándole una mirada escrutadora —, no se porque lo niegas.

¡Keh! Mira quien habla, enano aprovechado — le espetó el peli plateado recuperándose de su aturullamiento, y le lanzó una mirada enfadada —. ¿Qué pretendías hacer en la ausencia de este loco? — y señaló a su amigo ojiazul, quien parpadeó ante esas palabras.

¡No soy como ustedes, tonto! — rezongó el zorrito enojado —. ¡Soy un niño inocente!

¡Keh! Cuando te conviene — ironizó el de larga cabellera plateada.

¿Pues que hizo? — preguntó Miroku sorprendido, sin entender la discusión de sus amigos… ¿qué tenía que ver en ese rollo?

¡Nada! — contestó Shippou antes de permitirle a Inuyasha hablar, con tono infantil y haciendo una de sus más inocentes caritas —. ¡Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha ve moros con tranchete! — trató de justificarse.

No mientas enano — el aludido lo fulminó con sus ojos ambarinos.

Será mejor que hables Shippou — el joven monje lo miró con severidad. El kitsune se sintió ofendido y agachó la cabeza.

Cumplí con lo que me pediste para cuidar a Sango, y le dije que me dejara dormir con ella — contestó el chiquillo en un susurro y, al levantar la cabeza, le dirigió al Hanyō una verde mirada de molestia —; pero este bobo lo malinterpreta todo. Y dice que no es pervertido — volvió a mascullar en voz baja —, si bien que le gustaría que Aome estuviera aquí para consentirlo.

¡PAF! Inuyasha lo golpeó en el cráneo…

¡ Cierra la boca, chaparro abusivo! — y tenía un signo de enojo en la frente.

Tranquilo Inuyasha — dijo Miroku consolador y tomó al pequeño para sobarle la cabeza, hablando con tono amable —. Se te agradece Shippou, pero el que la cuidaras por mí no significaba que… ¡te durmieras con mi esposa! — al pobre kitsune casi le da un infarto por el grito del monje.

¡No pienses mal! — saltó y se soltó de su amigo, que lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules —, ya se te pegó lo baboso — se apartó un poco de él —. Me quedé con Kohaku porque Sango no me dejó dormir con ella para no aplastarme.

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha sonriendo entre enfadado y burlón —. Te haces el niño, pero bien que te gustaba dormir con Aome.

¡ Guarda silencio ya, inmaduro! — le espetó el kitsune con molestia.

Excelencia — interrumpió Hachi en tono de respeto —, ya estamos llegando.

Para el tanuki la conversación le había parecido divertida hasta ese punto, sobre todo porque su Excelencia se mostraba celoso en extremo en lo que se refería a la bella mujer que ahora es su consorte. De un salto, el monje bajó del lomo de su sirviente y corrió tan rápido como pudo, dejando a sus amigos muy atrás… y si de correr rápido se trata, hasta llegaba a rebasar a Inuyasha. Los otros tres parpadearon de perplejidad en cuanto se alejó.

Aún no nace — dijo el ojidorado olfateando nuevamente el aire —, pero el olor a sangre es más fuerte.

¿Nos quedamos aquí o vamos para allá? — preguntó Shippou con duda.

Yo me quedó aquí… o tal vez camino despacio — respondió el de cabellera plateada —. No quiero marearme otra vez… Además — añadió un tanto serio cruzándose de brazos —, me huele a que es más de un bebé.

Bueno — dijo el mapache —, iré para allá por si su Excelencia me necesita — y caminó tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas patas.

Miroku llegó a su cabaña, más veloz de lo que Koga podría hacerlo, y escuchó los gritos de sufrimiento de su amada. Lin y Kohaku se encontraban afuera de la vivienda, sentados en un banco destinado para las visitas. El pobre muchacho parecía experimentar los dolores de su hermana, pues apretaba los ojos cada vez que se escuchaba una dolorosa lamentación de la castaña; al parecer, el trabajo de parto se había complicado. La pequeña le tomaba una mano y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como pensando que para que ella sufriera eso faltarían muchos años.

¡Excelencia! — exclamó Lin en cuanto lo vieron llegar —. ¡Lávese las manos y ayude a las señoras que están adentro con su esposa! — pareció recriminarle y apurarlo. El monje entró muy obediente sin chistar.

¡Sango! — Miroku ingresó diciendo en voz alta y un tanto desesperado el nombre de su mujer.

Tal parece que esto es delicado — decía la anciana Kaede un poco afligida. En cuanto escuchó al monje levantó la vista, visiblemente agradecida —. ¡Qué bueno que llegó Excelencia!

La joven se encontraba adolorida, sudorosa y llorosa, acostada y envuelta en mantas… hasta donde se podía, porque lo demás tenía que estar a la vista. Había otras mujeres mayores auxiliando a Kaede.

Miroku… ¡Augh! — gritó la castaña tratando de mantenerse serena, levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a la figura masculina que la contemplaba con mucha devoción… se sintió contenta de ver a su esposo ahí con ella, a su lado.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el aludido se remangó las amplias mangas, se aseó lo mejor que pudo y fue a ayudar y apoyar a su amada.

Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí — se agachó a su altura tomando una de sus manos con suavidad, mirándola nuevamente con ternura —. Ahora puja fuerte que yo te ayudo.

Cariño… — las pupilas cafés estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas —. ¡Aaaay! — y, en cuanto se presentó la siguiente contracción, la pobre apretó la mano de su marido con tanta fuerza que casi se le sale el llanto a él también… sabía que Sango era bastante vigorosa a pesar de verse muy femenina, pero no creyó que en ese estado pudiera hacerle daño.

Sufro tus dolores — dijo el ojiazul aguantando trabajosamente la mueca de quebranto.

No exagere Excelencia — intervino la anciana Kaede lanzándole una mirada escrutadora —. Tendrá que presionarle un poco en el alto vientre porque parece que son dos bebés.

¿¡Dos! — exclamó visiblemente sorprendido.

¡Apúrese! — dijo la viejecita mientras la castaña volvía a gritar más fuerte.

Yo te ayudo… — se escuchó una vocecita proveniente de… —. ¡Suuuc! — Myoga se encontraba ahí, succionando sangre… de una linda parte de la castaña.

¡Anciano Myoga! — exclamó Miroku asombrado en tanto ayudaba a su amada a empujar, oprimiendo un poco su vientre abultado —. ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ahí? — pareció molestarse al notar la presencia del ancianito.

Evitando que Sango se desangre… ¡Suuuc! — contestó la vieja pulga como si nada, y volvió a picar… en donde más le gustaba.

¡Fuera! — el monje aprovechó un respiro de su cónyuge para lanzar a Myoga con los dedos —. ¡No sea aprovechado! — porque el cuerpecito de su mujercita no lo comparte con nadie… menos con un abusivo parásito chupasangre.

¡Ingrato! — gritó el mañoso succionador mientras salía volando por la puerta, en el momento en que Hachi se asomaba por ahí.

La pulga cayó sobre las rodillas de la pequeña Lin.

Oiga ancianito, ¿qué estaba haciendo allá adentro? — le preguntó la niña en cuanto lo vio, porque ya estaba algo lleno de tanta sangre que debe haber bebido.

Seguramente lo que hace toda pulga — dijo Kohaku observando al pobre Myoga, que se había mareado por el vuelo —. Le picó a mi hermana ¿verdad? — le habló reprochándole un poco.

En ese momento se oyó un alarido más desgarrador de Sango.

¡Ya casi Sango, puja más fuerte! — dijo Kaede.

No te apures amor, respira — Miroku le daba ánimos, aunque se escuchaba algo angustiado —. Hachi, tráete los demás pergaminos.

Mejor vámonos — dijo un poco lloroso el muchachito… no quería escuchar más.

De acuerdo. — contestó la pelinegra muy comprensiva, y se levantaron de la banca —. Pero no tan lejos por si necesitan que les ayudemos.

Y se alejaron llevándose a Myoga en la mano.

Mientras, ya de camino a la aldea, el Hanyō y el kitsune se acercaban a la choza.

¿Estás seguro de que es más de un bebé? — preguntó Shippou.

Me huele a que sí — contestó Inuyasha con seriedad —, el vientre de Sango se veía bastante grande.

Miroku va a estar muy contento.

Sí, dos de un solo golpe — pensó el ojidorado en voz alta recomponiendo una mueca de asco, imaginando hasta donde podría llegar el ojiazul de cursi y pervertido —. Si llegan así va a querer repetirlo otra vez.

Pobre Sango, como no es él el que sufre — mencionó el kitsune poniendo carita de seriedad.

Tienes razón — reafirmó el Hanyō rodando un poco los dorados orbes —, pero de ella va a depender hasta donde lo deja ser calenturiento… bueno, y de los bebés — agregó un tanto morboso.

No empieces otra vez — le espetó Shippou mirándolo con desagrado.

¡Keh! Pues entonces no preguntes ni supongas indiscreciones de matrimonios, chaparro — le regañó y decidió ya no abrir la boca.

Muy pronto llegaron cerca de la cabaña de sus amigos y vieron venir a Lin y Kohaku. En cuanto Myoga percibió a su amo, reaccionó y brincó de la palma de la niña a la mejilla del Hanyō.

¡Amo Inuyasha! — le dijo emocionado —. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saborearlo! ¡Suuuc!

¡PAF!... Un manotazo de Inuyasha no lo dejó succionar de más.

¡Pulga aprovechada! Ya comiste con Sango y quieres más — le espetó mirándolo con enojo mientras la pobre pulga caía al suelo. En un segundo el ancianito se enderezó como si nada, pero si se veía gordito.

Pues claro amo, Totosai no sabe nada bien y la sangre de Sango es muy sabrosa — dijo con seriedad… —, sobre todo en donde mejor se ve… — en esta observación empleó un conocido tono mañoso —. Pero… ¿cómo sabe que ya comí? — preguntó extrañado, dirigiendo esta vez la mirada a su joven amo.

¡Porque hueles a ella, canijo! — le contestó casi gritándole —. Seguramente que te aprovechaste que está toda adolorida y chupaste sangre de donde no debes.

A Miroku no debe haberle hecho gracia — observó Shippou y le lanzó a Myoga una mirada de reproche.

Yo únicamente quería ayudarle — dijo la pulga en tono ofendido, saltando al hombro de Inuyasha y cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno — intervino Lin sonriente como siempre, pues a lo lejos se escuchó un pequeño llanto —, parece que ya nació un bebé y falta el otro.

Así que si son dos… — murmuró Inuyasha — lo sabía — y se alejó un poco —. Si no me voy a marear de más — justificó su movimiento con tono apenado.

Un rato más tarde, lo que pareció una eternidad, y después de escuchar otro llanto de bebé, salieron la anciana Kaede y las otras mujeres.

Pequeña Lin… ayúdanos a asear a las bebés — y sonreía cargando dos pequeños bultos envueltos en suaves mantas, mientras las otras señoras llevaban sábanas manchadas.

¿Son niñas? — preguntó emocionada la aludida —. ¡Qué lindas!

Así es — afirmó Kaede, y se encaminó con las recién nacidas al área del baño, seguida por una sonriente Lin.

¿Y Miroku? — preguntó Shippou con curiosidad y en voz baja.

Su Excelencia está reconfortando a su esposa — contestó Hachi mientras salía de la choza llevando otras mantas. El pobre mapache se veía algo mareado y lloroso —. Creo que pueden pasar — agregó al irse por el mismo camino que tomaron las matronas.

Inuyasha se abstuvo de entrar… aun se encontraba un poco apartado porque todavía detectaba el aroma de la sangre en el ambiente. Los otros dos entraron con calma. Miroku abrazaba delicadamente a Sango, la tenía un poco levantada. Ella se veía cansada. El trabajo de parto fue agotador. Estaba cubierta con una sábana limpia. El monje lloraba a moco tendido, de felicidad.

Hermana — saludó el joven exterminador con una sonrisa —, felicidades, son unas lindas niñas.

¡Mis mujeres! — exclamó el lloroso Miroku sin ocultar su emoción —. ¡Mis hermosas criaturas! — besó a su esposa tiernamente cerca de los labios —. ¡Amorcito, qué bonitas nos quedaron!

Gracias Kohaku — le respondió Sango a su hermano y correspondió el delicado beso de su marido —, gracias amor — y lo abrazó un poco más mientras él seguía lagrimeando.

Felicidades también de parte de Inuyasha — añadió Shippou igual de contento —. No viene porque aún le marea el olor… ya saben lo sensible que es.

Espero verlo pronto — sonrió Sango sin soltar a Miroku, que sollozaba como magdalena.

Lin y la anciana Kaede entraron con las bebés, ya limpiecitas. Las dos tenían un gran parecido a su mamá, pero al parecer una de ellas tenía los profundos ojos azules de su papá. Aunque acaban de emerger a la vida se veía que serían bastante vivarachas.

Ahora estas nenitas deben de comer para después dormir — mencionó la anciana Kaede mientras le entregaba una pequeña a Sango y la otra a Miroku —. Por partes — sonrió para después hablarle al ojiazul con un poco de seriedad —. Excelencia, va a mojar a las niñas.

Ya no llore Excelencia — mencionó Lin igual de seria —, las que deben llorar son las bebés.

¡Mis mujeres! — por toda respuesta Miroku pareció soltar un suspiro muy fuerte, y besó tiernamente a sus dos nenas y a su esposa, sin detener el llanto.

Bien cariño — Sango siguió sonriendo después de hacer un momentáneo gesto de resignación ante la actitud de su amado, mientras se acomodaba para amamantar a las niñas —, sostén a la pequeña mientras alimento a la otra.

Shippou salió un poco apenado, no quería ver de más. Kohaku también se avergonzó pero decidió quedarse al lado de su hermana y confortar a su cuñado. El kitsune alcanzó a Inuyasha en el Árbol Sagrado.

¿Qué fueron? — preguntó el Hanyō bruscamente antes de dejarlo acercarse a su lado.

Nenas — contestó el kitsune acomodándose en una rama pequeña —, y se parecen a Sango.

Menos mal que no salieron como su padre — masculló Inuyasha sonriendo de lado.

No exageres, Miroku no es tan feo — observó Shippou con seriedad —. ¿Y el anciano Myoga? — preguntó al percatarse de la ausencia de la anciana pulga.

Lo mandé a volar — dijo Inuyasha con simpleza, encogiéndose un poco de hombros —. Le dije que pronto iría con Totosai para afilar a _Tessaiga_… espero no coincidir con Sesshōmaru.

¡Ahhhh! — suspiró el zorrito después de una pausa —. Ahora Miroku estará peor que al principio.

Ya me imagino cuando esas niñas crezcan — pensó Inuyasha en voz alta, esta vez su sonrisa se hizo más amplia —. Le van a hacer ver su suerte al mañoso de su padre.

La noche cayó sobre la aldea. Shippou se fue a dormir enojado, porque Inuyasha se encerró en sus pensamientos y no volvió a abrir la boca ni a opinar por nada.

¡A veces te pareces a Sesshōmaru! — le espetó mientras salía corriendo.

El Hanyō ni lo siguió. Tenía cosas más importantes en que cavilar que preocuparse en ese momento porque el chaparro hubiera sido irrespetuoso. Cuando notó que el kitsune se marchó, pudo expresarse por fin sin inhibirse. Sus palabras se dirigieron a su querida y bella Aome, la cual se encontraba sentada junto al árbol, terminando de escribir la tercera temporada del anime. Parece ser que notaba su presencia, como si la delicada fragancia de la pelinegra pudiera atravesar la barrera del tiempo.

Aome, si estuvieras aquí te pondrías muy contenta porque nuestros amigos ya fueron padres. Tuvieron dos lindas niñas que se parecen a Sango… — dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar con su monólogo —. Me gustaría que nosotros también tuviéramos dos hijos, no importaría si son niños o niñas, los querríamos igual porque serían, como dice Miroku — aquí su tono se hizo momentáneamente burlón… ¿cómo podía decir alguna barbaridad de las que se le ocurren a su amigo?... la falta de Aome le estaba afectando el cerebro —, la representación de nuestro amor y la bendición del cielo — recompuso la modulación de su voz y volvió a hablar con delicadeza, como si la tuviera cerca —. ¡Sabes que te extraño mucho! — y suspiró nuevamente cerrando sus ambarinos ojos para caer en un lindo sueño de amor.

_Y, del otro lado del tiempo…_

Aome sintió, al suave movimiento de las hojas agitadas por la brisa, que Inuyasha se encontraba cerca, y decía dulces palabras que expresaban lo mucho que se amaban… a pesar de la lejanía en el espacio.

Inuyasha — suspiró dirigiendo su mirada achocolatada en el sitio exacto donde el Hanyō, del otro lado de la barrera, se había acomodado para dormir — sueña conmigo.

Y muy contenta, regresó a su casa dispuesta a descansar… y a soñar con su amado, mientras la suave brisa agitaba sus negros cabellos… y en el tiempo atrás sus palabras llegaban a los sueños del de cabellera plateada.


	20. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 parte 1

_Dedicado a la época actual, porque, aunque no es en sumo lo más interesante, tiene sus momentos de emoción. La vida de Aome no fue aburrida en realidad, pero ella extrañaba a Inuyasha y a sus amigos de la época Sengoku._

El ciclo escolar pasó muy rápidamente, la culminación del primer año de estudios en el Instituto… y siempre hubo muy buenos momentos para recordar. Especialmente los contactos en esencia entre la época Sengoku con la actual, que llenaban a Aome de alegría y esperanza.

Aome se enteró que su antiguo pretendiente, y buen amigo Houjo, salía con una linda chica que había conocido en la secundaria, la cual cursaba actualmente el segundo año de ese ciclo; él mismo le dio la noticia una vez que coincidieron en la biblioteca central de la ciudad. La buena nueva le dio mucho gusto por el muchacho… Houjo era un chico maravilloso, y se merecía una novia que lo quisiera de verdad.

Sus amigas también se calmaron un poco con respecto a su interesante vida amorosa, y esto porque Ayumi se consiguió un galán. Era un muchacho muy amable que estudiaba con ellas en el mismo grupo, y se animó a invitarla a salir en la proximidad del fin de cursos. Así que ahora la acosada era su simpática e inteligente compañera, porque a las otras chicas, Eri y Yuka, no les había hecho mucha gracia que su tímida camarada tuviera galán y ellas no. La pelinegra la compadecía, y no le hacía las típicas preguntas acerca de su enamorado.

En cuanto a su desempeño escolar y otras actividades relacionadas con lo mismo… Ascendió muy pronto de nivel en el club de arquería, ya era maestra en tercer grado, un verdadero logro para ser novata. ¡Cómo olvidar las prácticas en la época Sengoku!, le fueron de gran ayuda. Un divertido incidente le dio el pase a la fama.

_********** Flash Back: Aome y su puntería... (Narrado personalmente por ella) **********_

Me ha costado algo de trabajo subir de nivel… no quiero presumir entre las nuevas mis aptitudes y destrezas en el manejo del arco, ni apantallar a las avanzadas. Pero tengo que tomar una decisión ahora, porque la líder del club me ha retado a desplegar mis habilidades. Esto me lo dijo el día anterior. En este momento, última práctica antes de lo que será la exhibición anual de avance de los clubes, es la mejor oportunidad para demostrarles quien soy yo… y estoy más que resuelta.

Muy bien, Aome — la guía se me acercó en cuanto me encaminaba hacia el área de tiro, hablándome con tono serio —, tienes talento pero no has mostrado mucho, así que ya es la hora de enseñarnos lo que sabes hacer — y se quedó parada muy cerca del lugar, para no perder detalle de mis movimientos.

Ocupo mi puesto delante del blanco, a la distancia reglamentaria para el primer tiro, y me concentro en el objetivo.

"¿Con que quieren ver de lo que soy capaz, eh?" ese pensamiento cruza por mi mente en cuanto levanto el arco, apuntando con precisión. En ese intervalo distinguí claramente ante mis ojos una imagen no grata… el rostro de Naraku riéndose de mí, como en múltiples ocasiones lo hizo.

¡Bribón! — un pequeño grito sale de mi garganta… recordé algunas de las más cruentas batallas que tuvimos con ese despreciable ser —. ¡En el blanco! — suelto la flecha al instante, sin percatarme de que se cargó de mi poder espiritual.

La saeta da exactamente en el centro del objetivo, explota y… destruye una pequeña área alrededor. No puedo hacer nada más que parpadear de asombro. Me doy cuenta que todos los presentes realizan el mismo gesto que yo y me quedan viendo, como si de un momento a otro fuera a transformarme en algo peligroso. Siento como sube el calor a mis mejillas… deseo que la tierra se abra y me trague en este preciso segundo. "Veo que me deje llevar" pienso avergonzada por mi comportamiento, y lo único que se me ocurre es sonreír como boba y preguntar fingiendo indiferencia:

¿Estuvo bien? — cambio mi expresión por una cara inocente —. ¿Qué pasó? — agrego como si no estuviera consiente de lo sucedido.

Si… — me responde la líder, observando con ojos desorbitados el desorden ocasionado por mi energía espiritual… me queda claro que nadie tiene la menor idea de la realidad —. Nos tomaremos un descanso y pediremos que arreglen todo esto — concluye y se retira con paso apurado.

Me sorprende saber que, en menos de media hora, todo el colegio se enteró que yo, Aome Higurashi, tengo algo diferente a la mayoría… y lo que había ocurrido en la práctica de tiro.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

La historia "_Un cuento de hadas de la época feudal_", sus aventuras en el Sengoku, iba viento en popa. Ganó el segundo lugar del concurso inter escolar de novela fantástica (_el primer lugar fue una historia de vampiros jejeje_). No se podía quejar, las tres temporadas que ya habían salido en T.V. estaban en boca de todos y las críticas fueron bastante positivas; así que el porcentaje de ganancias era muy bueno. Aome le abrió una cuenta bancaria a su mamá, para que siempre tuviera dinero aunque ella volviera al pasado, en la época antigua, y definir así su "futuro". De esa forma también aseguraba el porvenir estudiantil de su pequeño hermano _(que complicación, el "futuro en el pasado")._

Asimismo el pequeño "Inu", su querida mascota regalo de su hermano, ya no era tan pequeño. Era un hermoso perro de pelaje blanco, al que la joven pelinegra quería demasiado. Había pensado en que tal vez lo llevará con ella a la época Sengoku, cuando regrese con su amado… quizá se lleven muy bien, aunque "Inu" es mucho más obediente _(¡No, que va!)_.

También Aome había convivido con toda la familia de Shinosuke y Rumiko, los hermanos Takahashi, la descendencia de Lin que permaneció fiel a Sesshōmaru y continuaba viviendo en Tokio, en la gran mansión junto al imponente Daiyōkai. Todos ellos disfrutaron juntos las festividades navideñas, y recibieron buenos regalos de su parte. Los papás de Shinosuke le ofrecieron a la mamá de Aome, como regalo conmemorativo, el mejor _Home Teather_ de la marca comercial, que saldría al mercado en dos años. Le obsequiaron al abuelo un seguro médico anual en el mejor hospital de la ciudad… el viejecito ya tenía achaques propios de la edad; y a Sota le regalaron la última plataforma para videojuegos. A la joven le dieron la colección completa del anime, hasta donde se había transmitido, y la última temporada en proceso, junto con otras buenas películas. Los Higurashi fueron los anfitriones y prepararon una gran cena para agasajar a sus invitados.

Y, aunque también el "abuelo" Sesshōmaru fue cortésmente invitado a la velada pues… las ocupaciones con su familia "celestial" no le permitieron asistir, aunado al hecho de que, en realidad, no era de su agrado la idea de salir de su mansión para ir… a una casa donde no entraría. Jaken fue forzado "amablemente" a ir con los nietos, lo que le originó lágrimas al sirviente y un buen susto al abuelo de Aome, quien se mostró sorprendido ante la presencia de un pequeño demonio verde… original y verdadero.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Aome fue a buscar a Shinosuke, le dijeron que se encontraba cerca de las canchas y el área de los laboratorios de cómputo. Se sonrojó un poco al verlo venir, acompañado de algunos cuantos compañeros, con su uniforme de educación física. A simple vista nadie diría que Takahashi practicaba algún deporte por ser el mejor promedio del Instituto, pero el muchacho también jugaba fútbol, aunque nunca participó en los torneos inter escolares. No quería más atención de la que ya tenía.

¡Aome! — la saludó muy sonriente en cuanto la vio —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó con amabilidad acercándose a la muchacha. No faltaron varios de los compañeros del joven, que se quedaron mirándola con cara de asombro, y alguno que otro puso gesto de baboso, porque es muy linda.

Eee… — ella tartamudeó un poco ante la mirada idiota de los adolescentes. "¿Por qué la mayoría de los hombres son… tan torpes?" pensó la pobre bastante cohibida — ¿Podemos hablar… en privado? — y se puso más colorada, desviando la vista.

Si, claro — dijo él, y les lanzo a sus amigos una de sus intimidantes miradas —. Si me disculpan… los alcanzo más tarde.

Los jóvenes caminaron más aprisa… el tono de Takahashi no aceptaba negativa. Él tomó a Aome suavemente del brazo y caminó con ella por donde la chica había llegado. En cuanto hubo una distancia prudente de sus camaradas, volvió a sonreír.

Bien — dijo con más calma —, ahora podemos platicar con confianza… ¿Qué es tan importante para que te tomarás la molestia de buscarme hasta aquí? ¿Qué me contarás? — y le ánimo a hablar, porque la pelinegra aun continuaba aturullada.

Pues… — reaccionó Aome — pedí permiso a mi mamá y… — aspiró una ligera bocanada de aire para recuperarse — me gustaría invitarte a ti y a tu familia, incluido tu "abuelo" Sesshōmaru y el señor Jaken, a pasar esta Navidad con nosotros… — agregó un poco precipitada —. Digo, tal vez mi casa no es mansión pero… — volvió a apenarse al notar el gesto dudoso de su amigo… a lo mejor no había sido buena idea.

¡Por supuesto! — contestó Shinosuke al instante, sinceramente muy contento —. Precisamente pensaba en invitarte a ti a cenar, desde luego con tu familia — le explicó con entusiasmo —. Mis padres aceptaron gustosos, y mis tíos, Ranma y Akane, estaban más que de acuerdo. El abuelo dio su aprobación — agregó algo más calmado —, pero me parece que él no asistirá… No te ofendas — se disculpó por eso.

¡Oh!, ¿en serio? ¡Gracias, que amable! — la de negra cabellera respiró aliviada —. Entonces hablaré con mi mamá, y nos pondremos de acuerdo para la cena con tú mamá y tu tía — afirmó visiblemente animada —. Por cierto… ¿por qué tu "abuelo" no asistirá? — preguntó en tono de cortés duda, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta —. ¿Acaso va al cielo a pasar estas fechas?

Pues sí — afirmó el muchacho también con la cabeza —, aunque no es porque él celebre algo… prefiere su privacidad entre tanto alboroto — y puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco —. Pero llevaremos al señor Jaken para que no se quede solo, porque si no… se mete en el privado del abuelo para plañir sus desgracias — soltó una pequeña risita al rememorar varias de esas "escenitas", protagonizadas por el viejo y gruñón sirviente.

Me imagino… — le dijo ella, recordando también las veces que había visto gimotear al diminuto demonio verde —. Entonces te hablo más tarde — y se despidió agitando la mano, encaminándose en sentido contrario del muchacho, sin dejar de pensar en el pobre lacayo llorón.

¡Nos vemos! — le contestó él sin dejar de sonreír, y tomó rumbo hacia los vestidores de chicos para cambiarse.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

Un tiempo después, con la llegada del fin de cursos, Shinosuke se iría para Londres, Inglaterra, a perfeccionarse en el inglés, que ya hablaba bastante bien, e iniciar su carrera. Ahora, lo que distrajo un poco su atención fue la fiesta de graduación, y la perspectiva de invitar a una chica para que fuera su pareja de baile.

¡Aome! — Shinosuke la alcanzó un día a la salida de clases, cuando faltaba aproximadamente un mes para ello —. ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¿Dónde te escondes? — le riñó en tono amigable.

Aunque ya todos sabían que Higurashi tenía un novio "estudiando en el extranjero" y que Takahashi lo conocía y nunca había pretendido ligar con ella, todavía algunas chicas le lanzaban miradas de enfado a la pobre morena cuando el apuesto joven se le acercaba para platicar.

¡Hola, Shinosuke! — ella lo saludó muy amablemente —. Me imagino que has estado atareado preparándote para tu ingreso a la Universidad.

¡Qué va! — dijo él encogiéndose un poco de hombros, y caminó junto a la muchacha, rumbo al portón de la escuela —. El examen de admisión fue pan comido.

Sus amigas se adelantaron un poco… Ayumi iba con su novio, y Eri le platicaba a Yuka sobre la posibilidad de aceptar a un tonto de segundo curso que la había invitado al cine el fin de semana. Aome le había comentado a su compañera que definitivamente no saliera con un baboso, pero Eri estaba indecisa.

Mmm… ¿me comunicas, o me presumes? — le dijo Aome a Shinosuke en un tono un poco ofendido, recordando lo que ella sufrió para matricularse en el Instituto.

Perdón, no quise ofenderte — dijo él, y se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado, sacando también la punta de la lengua para mostrar su arrepentimiento, más inmediatamente recompuso la expresión a una más calmada y alegre —. Así que vine a invitarte a la ceremonia de fin de cursos, mi graduación, como mi pareja… Sé que tienes que ir de todos modos, para recibir tus galardones.

¿Qué dices? — Aome se paró en seco, por poco se cae de la impresión —. Shi… nosuke — tartamudeó abochornada, roja como tomate —, ¿por qué me lo pides a mí? ¡Hay tantas chicas que quieren salir contigo! — puntualizó con voz aguda, casi gritando.

Eso me parece bien — observó él un poco presuntuoso antes de soltar una risita —, pero a mí no me interesa salir con otras chicas — y la sujeto suavemente del brazo para continuar caminando, recuperando la sencillez —. No te vayas a caer, Aome — y le guiñó un ojo —. Todas esas muchachas son un poco… bobitas. Y que conste que no me gusta ofender a las mujeres, porque todas son hermosas, cada una tiene lo suyo.

El tono de su sonrojo aumentó, si es que pueden imaginarlo rojo granate, como quemado por el sol. Era consiente de que tenía que ir a la ceremonia de graduación a recibir el premio de segundo lugar por su novela, además del reconocimiento por haber obtenido un buen promedio en su generación. Aome se sentía contentísima por sus logros, sobre todo después de recordar las que tuvo que pasar al perder tantas clases, por los casi 10 meses que viajó a la época Sengoku; si bien no se arrepentía de nada, pues en ese periodo la estaba esperando el hombre de su vida, su querido Inuyasha. Y… nunca la habían invitado a un baile de gala, ni siquiera había asistido a su propia graduación de secundaria, porque en ese tiempo todavía no ponía sus ideas en orden; no tuvo ganas de ir aunque Houjo la fue a buscar. Ahora, la perspectiva de presentarse al baile con el galán más asediado por todas… para alucinarse. Por rico, educado y atractivo, Shinosuke Takahashi estaba consciente del efecto que producía entre las muchachas, más no abusó nunca de ello.

Eee… — balbuceó la joven nuevamente —, es que no sé… no tengo un vestido muy elegante.

Tú no te preocupes por ese detalle — le dijo el muchacho —. El fin de semana Rumiko y yo pasaremos por ti, para hacer algunas compras, y te regalaremos el vestuario… si no hay problema.

Es que… — volvió a tartamudear.

Oye, confía en nosotros — dijo él sonriéndole otra vez, palmeándole la espalda con amabilidad —. Rumiko te hablará para confirmar la hora — y dejó a Aome en la calle, dedicándole un gesto galante antes de abordar su limusina.

Ese fin de semana…

Aome se arregló para ir con Rumiko y Shinosuke al centro comercial. Se puso un cómodo pantalón capri en color kaki, una linda y fresca blusa azul clara, sandalias a tono y se levantó el negro cabello en una colita alta.

¡Ya me voy, mamá! — dijo mientras salía de la casa —. ¡Se me hizo tarde, adiós!

¡Cuídate mucho, hija! — contestó la señora desde la cocina —. Esa Aome no cambia — sonrió en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de acceso era azotada por su hija al cerrar.

Nuestra amiga iba tan apurada mirando su reloj, que no se había percatado de la linda chica de gafas que la esperaba a la mitad de la escalera.

¡Aome, aquí! — gritó Rumiko mientras agitaba la mano para llamar su atención.

¡Rumiko! ¡Hola! — le saludó en cuanto escuchó su voz, llegando rápidamente hasta donde su amiga se encontraba.

La muchacha vestía un coqueto vestido rosa y bellas sandalias combinables. El armazón de sus espejuelos también hacía juego, y su peinado era suelto. Todo lo que traía puesto era de buena marca.

Mi hermano Shinosuke espera en la limusina — le sonrió Rumiko, mirándola con complacencia —. Por cierto, te ves bien guapa — opinó al tiempo que descendían los escalones.

Tú me ganas, ¡qué lindo vestido! — la joven morena la observó con sus ojos cafés muy abiertos.

Gracias — le contestó su amiga sonriendo —. Y el que te vamos a regalar es más bonito — agregó en cuanto terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

Rumiko… no es necesario que se molesten — Aome pareció un poco apenada.

Aome… no es molestia — le argumentó la chica de gafas sin dejar de sonreír —, el abuelo accedió a ello.

¿Su abuelo? ¿En serio? — nuestra amiga morena se sorprendió… ¿Sesshōmaru, consintiendo que le dieran un regalo?

¡Claro! — aseguró su amiga —. Shinosuke se lo pidió como un favor especial… como mi hermano casi no lo molesta, el abuelo considero que se merecía algo por sus buenas calificaciones. Además… también la abuela accedió gustosa.

Y… ¿cómo es tu abuela? — Aome preguntó curiosa.

Tal vez algún día la conocerás — repuso la otra muchacha mientras llegaban a la limusina, donde su hermano esperaba vestido como para ir a un concierto de rock.

¡Qué guapas señoritas! — saludó Shinosuke muy alegre, acercándoseles con paso firme —. Si me hacen el favor de subir — abrió la puerta del vehículo con un gesto galante, y les cedió el paso.

Ambas subieron al auto y se acomodaron juntas, seguidas por el muchacho, quien se sentó frente a ellas. Posteriormente se dirigió al chófer con cortesía:

Por favor, mi estimado Gosunkugi, llévanos al Centro Comercial de Nerima — indicó.

En seguida, señor — respondió el aludido, y arrancó el automóvil.

Así que dime una cosa, Aome — el joven le sonrió a la morena, guiñándole un ojo con picardía —, ¿cuál es el color que te gusta más? Para que mi traje no desentone con tu vestido.

Shinosuke, es en serio, no tienen porque preocuparse — la aludida volvió a apenarse.

Por favor, Aome — intervino Rumiko, poniendo los ojos en blanco un momento —, ya te dije que no es molestia… pero si sigues así, sí me voy a ofender.

Eee… — ella tartamudeó mientras los dos hermanos la miraron muy serios —. ¡Está bien, les agradezco tanto! — y les sonrió entusiasmada.

Así me gusta — Shinosuke se alegró nuevamente en tanto su hermana aprobaba con un gracioso gesto —. Lo que sea por la "tía abuela".

¡Shinosuke! — Aome volvió a sonrojarse, está vez de forma más notoria —. ¡Me haces sentir vieja!

Al momento los tres rieron ante el comentario, y, en lo que llegaban al centro bebieron un jugo mientras platicaban sobre la transmisión de la primera película basada en la historia de la época Sengoku. Nuestra amiga nunca se hubiera imaginado el enorme éxito que alcanzarían sus hazañas de ese tiempo.

Llegaron a una gran plaza comercial en donde había infinidad de tiendas. No era de lo más lujosa, pero los hermanos sabían que su amiga de negra cabellera no habría aceptado un caro modelo exclusivo, así que decidieron elegir un lugar en donde sí tuvieran un vestido que Aome usaría gustosamente y tal vez más de una vez. Por cierto que la joven veía hacia todas direcciones, asombrada por toda la algarabía… nunca había estado en esa bulliciosa zona, pues el distrito de Nerima es de los más populares de Tokio. "A mis amigas les gustaría venir aquí" pensó, tratando de imaginar la cara de Yuka, Eri y Ayumi si la vieran en ese momento, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo.

Bueno, chicas, tómense su tiempo — dijo Shinosuke aguantándose las ganas de reírse fuertemente —. Yo voy a comprar unos bocadillos — y se alejó un poco de ellas.

Y es que Rumiko, como toda jovencita curiosa, se quedó mirando embobada, coordinadamente con Aome, todos los bonitos artículos que tenían exhibidos en los escaparates.

¡Ay, Aome, hay tantas cositas para escoger! — señalaba hacia uno y otro lado, en tanto caminaban a paso lento para no perder detalle —. Pero necesitas un lindo vestido y sus accesorios.

Ya saboreando los bocadillos, primero miraron con más atención, y después se decidieron por cinco boutiques en donde verían los vestidos con mucha calma. Shinosuke sólo sonreía ante sus caras y sus expresiones.

¡Éste está precioso! — Aome tomó un lindo vestido fucsia, probándoselo por encima y mirándose en un espejo que se encontraba a la mano.

¡Pero éste te quedaría mejor! — Rumiko se dirigió a tomar un soberbio vestido en azul eléctrico con negro.

Al final, después de dos horas y media, se decidieron por un bello vestido en verde claro, con accesorios dorados: sandalias de tacón alto, una bolsita, pulseras, aretes y cadena. Shinosuke se mandaría a hacer un traje a la medida, y permitió que Aome le regalara una corbata en tela satín dorado, que hacía juego con sus complementos.

… y para ese día irás a casa temprano — Rumiko se dirigía a Aome con júbilo cuando ya iban en la limusina, de regreso al templo Higurashi —, para que te arregle nuestro estilista personal. Por cierto que tu mamá también que puede ir, sé que le gustará.

Rumiko, muchas gracias, — contestó la joven morena, nuevamente colorada de los pómulos… eran numerosas atenciones y ella no pretendía abusar de lo que se puede llamar "un lazo familiar" —, ya me han obsequiado muchas cosas.

Aome, en serio — intervino Shinosuke con tono algo circunspecto —, cuando yo me vaya Rumiko no te consentirá tanto, porque ya podrán hablar con más libertad en el instituto. Así que… — volvió a guiñarle el ojo con picardía, sonriendo abiertamente —… no hay pretextos y acepta la oferta.

¡Qué gran noticia! — Aome le devolvió la sonrisa al muchacho, y después volvió la vista a su amiga, preguntándole emocionada —. ¿Así que ya aprobaste el examen de ingreso, Rumiko?

Sí — afirmó la aludida, bastante complacida consigo misma —. Y, como yo no soy mi apuesto hermano… — recalcó — ninguna pesada te molestará más.

Y continuaron con su amena conversación. Caía la tarde cuando llegaron a la casa de Aome, y se despidieron de forma cortés y amable, mandaron algunas cuantas mercaderías para la familia de su amiga. Ella les dijo adiós agitando la mano en cuanto la limusina se alejó con rumbo a la gran mansión. Por lo menos en el baile podría hablar un poco más con Shinosuke, antes de que él se fuera lejos.

_Nota de la autora: La original Rumiko Takahashi nació y creció en Nerima, el lugar donde ocurren las aventuras más simpáticas de Ranma Saotome y compañía, sus fans lo saben, pequeño lapsus cultural. Gracias por leer y saludos a todos los que han disfrutado esta historia._


	21. Chapter 14 segunda parte

Capítulo 14 parte 2

_Sorry, disculpen la tardanza para actualizar, es que la escuela y mis otras actividades no me habían permitido corregir el escrito, pero ya esta aquí con ustedes, así que no interrumpiré más su lectura._

Ante tanta insistencia por parte de Rumiko Takahashi, quien invitó a Aome para ir más temprano a su casa, la gran mansión de la colina, propiedad del "abuelo" Sesshōmaru, el día de la fiesta de graduación, y así compartir el arreglo personal, la morena accedió gustosa. Y a todo ello contribuyó también la mamá de nuestra conocida.

La señora Naomi se mostró muy agradecida ante el ofrecimiento de la linda chica de gafas, de que su estilista exclusivo iría a arreglarlas a todas, y ya las consideraban parte de su familia más cercana, así que aceptaron ir. Además de que un tío de los primos de Shinosuke y Rumiko, el señor Ryoga Jibiky, pariente cercano del tío Ranma Zaotome, había entablado con Naomi una bella amistad; se conocieron en la Navidad y desde ese entonces eran frecuentes las llamadas y visitas del caballero cuando se daba algún tiempo entre los negocios de la SONHY _(hay que darle a la mamá de Aome una pareja para su viudez, ¿no creen?)_, así que también les insistió en que consintieran la oferta. Por lo que ese día temprano, después de la hora de la comida, nuestra linda amiga y su mamá fueron a la mansión. El chófer de los Takahashi pasó por ellas.

Ya en la mansión, la mamá de Aome se maravilló ante su hermosura y la bella vista de la capital. Fueron recibidas por la señora Nodoka Takahashi, la mamá de Rumiko y Shinosuke, la señora Akane Zaotome, mamá de los gemelos y la pequeña Lin, Rumiko y la propia Lin.

Muchas gracias por invitarnos — saludó la señora Naomi con una sonrisa, y les dedicó una reverencia —. Es un gusto verlas otra vez, tan saludables como siempre.

Por nada, sean bienvenidas y siéntase en su casa — contestó la señora Takahashi de forma amable y educada, haciéndolas pasar después de darles un abrazo de bienvenida.

Las damas fueron conducidas al área de "spa", el sitio elegido por Nodoka y Akane para sus "deleites de belleza", el estilista ya se encontraba allí con un equipo de auxiliares para atenderlas a todas. Las jóvenes se dirigieron a la terraza de juegos para esperar su turno.

¿Y dónde están los muchachos? — preguntó Aome con curiosidad.

Jugando videojuegos — contestó Lin con algo de fastidio —. Y no me dejan jugar porque me tienen miedo, saben que les gano en todos.

Lin, ya conoces como son a veces los hombres de especiales — puntualizó Rumiko como saldando el asunto.

Eso es muy cierto — intervino Aome con una sonrisa —, también Sota tiene sus ratos.

Por cierto, ¿por qué Sota no vino? — preguntó Lin con interés.

Porque tuvo que llevar a mi abuelo al médico, tenía cita precisamente hoy, y después le compraría sus medicinas — contestó la morena encogiéndose un poco de hombros ante eso —; pero nos alcanzarán más tarde — puntualizó.

¡Oh, el abuelito! — pareció que Lin recordó algo importante relacionado con su "abuelo" ante la mención del viejecito pariente de Aome —. ¡Se va a ir por la abuelita! — y volvió precipitadamente sobre sus pasos, tomando rumbo al privado de Sesshōmaru.

¿Tu… "abuelo"… va a ver a… tu "abuela"? — Aome pareció anonadada y se dirigió con curiosidad a su amiga de gafas, después de ver momentáneamente como corría la niña.

Si — afirmó Rumiko, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, pues para ella no era raro —, la abuela quiere felicitar personalmente a mi hermano en este día especial — después continuaron caminando hacia el jardín —. Ahora que Shinosuke se vaya no va a poder verlo tan seguido, porque ni ella ni el abuelo pueden andar libremente en cualquier lado… además de que a él no le gusta mucho salir ni exhibirse ante la gente, eso ya lo sabes.

¿Tu "abuela" viene seguido? — nuestra amiga se mostró asombrada por esa revelación. Shinosuke no le había platicado mucho de la familia real y auténtica de Sesshōmaru, por indicaciones precisas del Daiyōkai, y el joven no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de su "abuelo".

Pues… — su amiga dudó un poco, también estaba al tanto de que a su "abuelo" no le agradaría que se platicara de su "familia celestial". Aome le puso carita de inocente —. Está bien, Aome, te contaré un poquito más, pero no lo digas.

Llegaron a la terraza y se acomodaron en las sillas para platicar. Rumiko le habló muy bajito, y nuestra amiga tuvo que acercarse un poco más a la joven de gafas para entender sus palabras.

Mira, Aome, sólo te diré que sí, la abuela viene más o menos cada mes, cuando el abuelo decide traerla… a veces no está en muy buena disposición para consentirle que venga — la muchacha exhaló con algo de resignación, poniendo los ojos levemente en blanco —. Él sí va cada quince días aproximadamente, tú ya sabes como, y, en alguna de esas ocasiones, la abuela lo acompaña de regreso, quedándose unas dos noches aquí con nosotros — volvió a suspirar un poco antes de agregar con más seriedad —. Ella no puede pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos porque… sería terrible por su condición. — y como que le dio un escalofrío en tanto dirigió la vista por un segundo hacia el corredor, asegurándose de que aun no se aproximara su "abuelo" —. Por eso está esperando a que el abuelo muera, para que al fin estén juntos para siempre… — su voz se hizo un poco aguda al añadir —. Pero ya no me preguntes más de eso, no puedo contarte nada.

¿Qué Sesshōmaru muera? — Aome abrió más sus grandes ojos cafés, levantando un poco la voz —. Entonces va a faltar mucho para eso.

¡Sht! — le indicó Rumiko un poco espantada —, ¿quieres que me castiguen? — inmediatamente soltó un nuevo suspiro —. Pues sí — continuó con mohín de resignación por su "abuela" —, pero, a mi parecer, no les preocupa mucho el tiempo en el que eso llegue a ocurrir, considerando que, para nosotros los humanos, el tiempo es… algo difícil de entender — después recompuso una sonrisa al ver el dudoso gesto de su interlocutora —. Pero quita esa cara, Aome — añadió un poco más alegre —, lo bueno es que, a pesar de la aparente insensibilidad del abuelo con todo mundo, la abuela es muy paciente y lo ha amado desde que lo conoció… cuando estuvo viva.

¿Cuando estuvo viva? — Aome volvió a asombrarse, casi se le va la quijada al piso —. ¿Así que lo conoció hace tiempo? — pareció meditar en el tema —. Me imaginó que ella vivió en la época Sengoku… ¿cómo se llama tu abuela? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad, tratando de concebir quien podría ser esa mujer que conquistó el frío corazón del Inugami.

Así es, pero ese dato no puedo decírtelo… — Rumiko se mostró más nerviosa — guarda silencio, por favor, que ya viene Lin y… — y se interrumpió abruptamente.

La pequeña venía visiblemente emocionada, tras ella apareció el imponente Daiyōkai, exquisitamente vestido con un traje oscuro que hacía destacar más la blancura de su piel y sus plateados cabellos. Rumiko y Aome se levantaron tratando de disimular su bochorno al ser casi sorprendidas "infraganti". La joven de gafas le hizo una reverencia a su abuelo.

¿Ya se va, abuelo? — preguntó tímidamente sin atreverse a mirarlo —. Se ve usted muy galán, como siempre.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una mirada entre escrutadora y algo dulce de Sesshōmaru, por un breve lapso de tiempo. Después, sin decir ni media palabra, el gran demonio blanco volvió la vista al horizonte y ascendió con elegancia y suavidad, a una distancia prudente del balcón. La estola se desenrolló, dándole el aire de imponencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

¡Adiós, abuelito, los estaremos esperando! — le gritó Lin agitando la mano.

Aome lo observó elevarse, con la boca abierta, hasta que Sesshōmaru aumentó su velocidad y se perdió rápidamente tras las nubes. En realidad nunca se había acostumbrado a los poderes y habilidades del Daiyōkai.

Oigan chicas, ya pueden pasar — les dijo la niña, disimulando una risa traviesa por el asombro de Aome.

¡Abuelo, espéranos! — en ese momento entraron dos muchachitos corriendo y gritando.

El abuelo ya se fue — les reprochó Lin a los dos recién llegados —. Y conste que les avisé que vinieran, pero no quisieron hacerme caso.

¡Aaahhh, que pena! — suspiraron Kotaru y Kohaku al unísono.

Les dije que no lo verían — Shinosuke también entró corriendo detrás de sus primos, y les habló en tono burlón —, así que me deben 100 yens cada uno — les puntualizó para recordarles la apuesta que seguramente habían hecho —. ¡Aome, me da tanto gusto verte! — saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa —. Me parece que es la hora en que las doncellas van a ponerse más bellas — y les guiñó un ojo, tanto a ella como a su hermana —, porque todas las mujeres necesitan su tiempo para "hermosearse".

Así que las chicas pasaron al área de "spa". Sus mamás y la tía Akane platicaban alegremente cosas de mujeres adultas mientras esperaban a que se les secara el manicure. A la pequeña Lin le habían hecho lindos caireles en sus cabellos y lucía un precioso vestido amarillo. Y, aunque insistió en que la maquillarán también, Akane, su mamá, no lo consintió. La chiquilla hizo su mejor gesto de puchero, pero ni así pudo doblegar la regia voluntad de su progenitora, por lo que no le quedó más que aceptar su derrota. A las muchachas les peinaron y acomodaron el cabello. A Aome le alaciaron un poco la negra cabellera, la cual luciría suelta, y le hicieron luces doradas. Le pintaron las uñas, tanto de manos y pies, de un lindo tono verde como su vestido, y la maquillaron suavemente para destacar su juvenil rostro. El vestido era de una tela vaporosa, de tirantitos por mangas, y caía suavemente con finura desde la altura del pecho hasta un tanto arriba de las rodillas. Se veía tan guapa que hasta ella se sonrojó un poco al admirar su imagen en el espejo. Rumiko ostentaba un vestido azul turquesa, strapless y drapeado, también un poco arriba de las rodillas. La montura de sus anteojos hacía juego con el vestido. Bien puede decirse que las dos jóvenes amigas parecían modelos de pasarela.

¡Pero que bonitas se ven! — expresaron sus mamás al unísono.

¿Verdad que sí? — afirmó Rumiko al tiempo que terminaba de verse al espejo —. Bien Aome, vamos por el galán.

¿Qué? — dijo extrañada la aludida —. ¿Cuál galán? — preguntó ruborizándose excesivamente.

Pues mi hermano — la joven de gafas puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo, luego le dedicó una sonrisita —. No seas tontita, Aome.

¡Ah! — ella se apenó más por su error, y ambas salieron a buscar al muchacho.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala, y estaban dispuestas a subir por las escaleras cuando… vieron que los traviesos gemelos venían corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas.

¡No nos alcanza, señor Jaken! — decía Kohaku en tono burlón.

¡Parece tortuga, señor Jaken! — Kotaru le hacía segunda a su gemelo.

¡Chamacos groseros, me las van a pagar! — el diminuto sirviente gritaba mientras corría detrás de ellos, hasta que se tropezó y por poco rueda escaleras abajo. Shinosuke le evitó una caída mayor al llegar justo a tiempo por el otro lado de la escalinata.

Kotaru, Kohaku… cuando su papá se entere de esto les va a ir muy mal — Rumiko se dirigió a sus primos con voz de enfado.

Los dos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, pero después de dos segundos la levantaron para mirar mejor a las señoritas. Shinosuke bajaba los escalones llevando al pobre Jaken en brazos.

Las dos se ven bonitas — dijeron los gemelos al unísono, empleando un tono que pretendía ser adulador.

Pero Aome se ve mucho mejor — concluyó Kotaru para fastidiar a su prima.

Gracias — dijeron las muchachas, pero Rumiko aun los veía con enojo.

Y a la abuela tampoco le va a hacer gracia que sigan haciéndole travesuras al señor Jaken — concluyó la joven de gafas.

Ya sabremos que fue lo que hicieron en cuanto el señor Jaken despierte — intervino Shinosuke al llegar donde se encontraban, mirando también a sus primos con mucha molestia, hablándoles en tono de gravedad —. Y claro que su mamá también se enterará de sus travesuras.

¡No! — ante la mención de su progenitora parecieron asustarse —. ¡Shinosuke, por favor, no le digas a nuestra mamá! — le rogaron con voz trémula.

Jovencitos… — les dijo sin dejar de lanzarles una mirada acusadora —… está semana se han pasado de listos… es bueno que se eduquen de vez en cuando — y volvió la vista a las dos muchachas, guiñándoles un ojo en señal de complicidad, pues en realidad no pensaba acusar a los pequeños; y es que tía Akane a veces era muy enojona.

Por cierto que el joven Takahashi se veía muy guapo con ese traje café claro de buena marca, en corte juvenil, y que acentuaba el tono de sus ojos. Se puso una camisa negra en tela suave y la corbata que Aome le había obsequiado; sus zapatos hacían juego con el traje. En opinión de nuestra amiga morena, el mancebo sí que parecía modelo de comercial.

¡Fiu, fiu! — les chifló a las dos chicas, como si apenas se percatara de su arreglo —. Rumiko, hermanita, espero que no me llamen cuñado muy pronto — dijo en tono coquetón —. Aome, te ves tan bonita… ese color te sienta de maravilla — y les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

¡Qué amable! — le contestó Aome, y se sonrojó otra vez ante el piropo.

Pues a mí no me extraña que tengas muchas admiradoras — le dijo su hermana a la vez, en tono de picardía —, te ves mejor que Brad Pitt.

Rumiko, no confundas, que él ya es bastante mayor — puntualizó el muchacho aparentando ofenderse un poco por la comparación, después retornó a sonreír —. Transportaré al señor Jaken a su cuarto y luego les alcanzo en el comedor, pues sé que nos prepararon un delicioso tentempié… Aunque, más bien — volvió a mirar a sus primos con severidad. Los gemelos se habían quedado de chismosos, escuchando las "indiscreciones" de la gente "mayor" —, ustedes dos llevarán al señor Jaken, que yo acompañaré a estas lindas doncellas.

Pero, Shinosuke… — Kohaku iba a protestar.

Sin peros — le dijo con autoridad.

Así que los gemelos cargaron a Jaken y los jóvenes se dirigieron al comedor.

Aún falta hora y media para iniciar, así que podremos merendar algo ligero — indicó el muchacho mientras caminaban.

Sus mamás, la tía Akane, el señor Jibiky, quien también estaba en la mansión por cuestiones de negocios, y Lin, ya se encontraban ahí, tomando té y saboreando una rebanada de un delicioso y ligero pastel de frutas. La tía Akane preguntó en tono de gravedad:

¿Qué hicieron ahora mis gemelos? — y puso los ojos momentáneamente en blanco antes de volver a ver a su sobrino con una mirada escrutadora, esperando una confesión de su parte.

Pues… al parecer, travesuras al señor Jaken — contestó Shinosuke dubitativo.

Siempre lo he dicho — puntualizó la pequeña Lin con un desdeñoso mohín infantil —, mis hermanos son de lo peor — y se llevó a la boca un buen pedazo de pastel.

Vamos, Akane, no hay porque enojarse hoy — con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la señora Nodoka le palmeó un hombro a su cuñada para pedirle calma —. Por favor muchachos, siéntense a disfrutar este rico pastel de frutas con nosotros — indicó sin borrar la sonrisa. Los adolescentes se acomodaron en sus asientos, y les sirvieron su merienda.

Por cierto, Aome — su mamá se dirigió a ella, sonriendo también como acostumbra —, ya le hablé a tu hermano y dice que el abuelo está mejor. Así que pasaremos por ellos un poco más tarde porque aun van a arreglarse. El señor Jibiky aquí presente se ofreció muy amablemente — y está vez le dirigió una sonrisita al caballero en señal de agradecimiento.

Naomi, sabes que es un gusto complacerte a ti y a tu familia — respondió el aludido en tono cortés.

¡Eso me da mucho gusto! — contestó la joven morena muy contenta —. Que bueno que mi abuelo pueda acompañarnos sin problemas.

Charlaron alegremente mientras disfrutaban de la ligera merienda. Platicaron sobre los avances del anime hasta que llegaron por ellos. Los señores Daisuke Takahashi, papá de Shinosuke y Rumiko; y Ranma Zaotome, el esposo de la señora Akane, y papá de Lin y los gemelos. A los recién llegados también les sirvieron té y pastel, mientras los jóvenes y los niños terminaban de acicalarse para salir con rumbo a la graduación. Cuando llegó la hora de partir, Aome se fue con la familia Takahashi en la limusina blanca; los Zaotome en el "_Lamborgini_" rojo del señor Ranma; y la mamá de Aome, junto con el señor Jibiky, en un "_Xaguar_" amarillo, propiedad de él… ellos pasarían por Sota y el abuelo.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, sin contratiempo. El señor Daisuke alabó la belleza de su esposa, la hermosura de su hija y la simpatía de Aome, la cual enrojeció un poco ante el cumplido de un caballero mayor; y dijo que el galán de su primogénito no pudo llevar mejor acompañante para ese día tan importante en su vida, un paso más hacia sus metas profesionales. Habló un poco de los negocios con su esposa, y sobre los proyectos acerca del avance del anime. Así, en medio de tan alegre charla, llegaron al salón de eventos. Muchos compañeros de Shinosuke ya se encontraban allí, cerca de la entrada. Algunos también habían invitado a chicas de curso menor para que fueran sus parejas en el baile. Asimismo, varias jovencitas iban sin pareja, a ver que pescaban. En cuanto notaron la llegada de Takahashi, casi hacen cerco para verlo pasar.

Adelante, hijo — le dijo su padre al joven después que descendieron del vehículo —, es tu gran día — a continuación agregó en tono algo serio —. Yo llevaré a tu hermana porque me parece que hay muchos muchachos mañosos — y sonrió mientras le ofrecía a su hija el brazo izquierdo con cortesía, pues en el derecho llevaba a su esposa.

¡Papá, por favor — se quejó la señorita Takahashi, pero, aun así, tomó el brazo de su padre en señal de agradecimiento —, no soy una niña pequeña! —. Su mamá sonrió también.

Muy bien, vamos Aome — Shinosuke le ofreció a nuestra pelinegra amiga su brazo derecho con galantería, imitando perfectamente a su progenitor —. Y no me digas que no me porte hoy como caballero — y le dedicó un guiñó picaresco.

Eee… — la aludida tartamudeó un poco, el rubor de sus mejillas no había disminuido mucho, resaltando bastante por el toque de maquillaje que le habían puesto —… no… es decir… vamos.

Cruzaron las escaleras de acceso al salón. Todas las chicas que iban solas, y alguna que otra acompañada, le lanzaron al muchacho miradas coquetas, y a Aome miradas de envidia por ir del brazo del "mejor partido del Instituto". Y entre los muchachos no faltó quien puso cara de bobo en cuanto observó lo bonita que lucía Aome Higurashi en vestido de fiesta. La pobre quería que se la tragara la Tierra en ese instante… "De seguro hasta Inuyasha me reclamaría si…" pensó por un segundo, más dio un suspiro muy bajito, pues ahora el Hanyō de su corazón no se encontraba ahí, y no tendría porque enojarse con ella.

Bueno, Aome — Shinosuke la acompañó al lugar en donde ella debían acomodarse, por los premios que recibiría. Todos los premiados de cursos menores estarían en esa área, y todos los miraron con gestos variados, entre la incredulidad al coraje por ver lo bien que se llevaban —, en cuanto termine el protocolo vengo por ti, para bailar un rato antes de que mis padres quieran retirarse… le prometieron al abuelo no tardar demasiado — y le arrimó educadamente la silla para que ella se sentara —. Y, si me disculpas, tengo que ocupar mi lugar.

Gracias, Shinosuke — le contestó dedicándole una sonrisa —. De aquí te veo.

Nos vemos luego — se despidió cortésmente —. Con permiso, por favor — y pidió el paso a algunas bobitas que lo veían extasiadas.

La ceremonia fue algo larga, pues eran más de doscientos alumnos egresados. Takahashi Shinosuke fue el más premiado de su generación: Primer lugar en el concurso de oratoria inter institutos; primer lugar en el concurso de ciencias y primer lugar en el desarrollo de un proyecto escolar dentro del área de su especialidad; aparte de ser el mejor promedio de su grupo y de toda la generación, o sea, un dichado de virtudes. Él fue el encargado de dar el mensaje de despedida en representación de todos sus compañeros. Fue un discurso emotivo. Su familia aplaudía todas las menciones honoríficas del joven, Aome y los suyos también le aplaudían con ganas.

Llegó el turno de entregar premios especiales a los mejores alumnos de segundo y primer curso, y nuestra amiga también recibió buenos premios, como el segundo lugar del concurso inter institutos de novela fantástica, y apoyo a los nuevos talentos literarios (_que nombre tan largo_); mención honorífica del club de arquería, por su destacada participación en la exhibición de clubes… ya había superado a varias del grado superior en puntería (_tuvo que controlarse un poco para que no le volviera a pasar lo mencionado antes_); y, por supuesto, el mejor promedio de su grupo.

Al término de la ceremonia dio comienzo la cena baile. Las familias planearon por lo menos estar dos horas y media en el lugar, para darle tiempo al abuelo Sesshōmaru de pasar un buen momento con su "real familia celestial". Aunque sospechaban que, de alguna u otra forma, él sabría cuando ya era tiempo de regresar… ¿acaso serían los instintos del gran demonio blanco, o, tal vez, el hecho de que tiene muchas más habilidades de las que conocemos? Los señores se sentaron en una mesa y dejaron que los adolescentes se sentaran aparte, a una distancia prudente para vigilar que no llegará algún "jovencito abusivo" a molestar a Rumiko, la cual hizo un gesto de contrariedad ante ese exagerado cuidado a su persona. Sota, los gemelos y Lin se quedaron con sus mamás, a pesar de las protestas de la niña, quien quería estar con sus primos y Aome… recibió una mirada enojada de su primo mayor.

Ya, no te enojes hermana, no es para tanto — le dijo consolador Shinosuke, palmeándole un hombro con suavidad, disimulando una sonrisita burlona —. Yo te conseguiré un buen amigo de confianza para que vayas a bailar, porque tengo mucho que platicar con Aome.

Mejor que sea después — contestó Rumiko ya sin ver a su papá, soltando un leve suspiro —. Yo también quiero escucharte y conocer más cosas sobre la familia… tú sabes mucho.

Es que yo siempre he sido más curioso que tú — le reprochó juguetonamente, apretándole un poco la nariz para fastidiarla —. Y no es porque sea metiche…

No me molestes… grosero — la joven le dedicó un mohín de enfado —, o le diré a papá.

¡Uy, ni aguantas nada! — se carcajeó por lo bajo y la soltó. Aome también pareció divertida con esa actitud, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que los hermanos Takahashi se llevaban bastante bien entre ellos.

Aome, es mejor que tengas un hermano varón que sea menor que tú — especifico Rumiko mirando a su amiga —, porque si son mayores no paran de torturarte.

Eso no es tan cierto — observó la aludida en tono alegre —, hay veces que me gustaría que Sota fuera mayor que yo para que me protegiera… tiene sus arranques infantiles.

Mejor vamos a platicar de las cosas importantes de la vida — intervino el muchacho sin cambiar la sonrisa alegre — y no nos amarguemos con nada, que esta noche es para divertirnos.

Adelante, Shinosuke — dijo la morena igual de sonriente —, muero de curiosidad por estar al corriente de los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Entonces… — respondió el aludido — ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté la vez que platicamos del tema? — le cuestionó en tono amigable.

Ah… — la muchacha lo meditó un segundo —… me parece que… Sí, me dijiste que mi familia materna es también de la descendencia de Lin, de los que ya no quisieron la protección de tu abuelo Sesshōmaru — y volvió a sonreír —. Así que somos primos muy, muy lejanos — puntualizó jocosamente.

Bien, si que lo recuerdas… estás al día — le dedicó un guiñó travieso a modo de recompensa por su buena memoria —. Vamos a ver Rumiko — y le dirigió a su hermana una mirada levemente escrutadora —, ¿hay algo que debas agregar?

Pues… — dudó un poco la aludida — no sé que tanto le hayas platicado, así que continua por favor, si algo te falla te corrijo.

¡Si, claro! — esta vez le guiñó el ojo a su hermana en tanto su tono era de suficiencia absoluta, soltando también una breve exclamación de burla —. Tú sabes que tengo muy buena memoria, por ello no necesito un maestro particular — dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador.

No te burles, Shinosuke — le contestó la muchacha con enfado, lanzándole una mirada de molestia —. El señor Daimonyi es sólo el maestro de piano.

Vaya, Rumiko — intervino Aome con curiosidad —, no estaba enterada de que tocabas el piano — y la miró casi con reverencia.

Sólo un poco, aun me fallan muchas notas — dijo Rumiko algo apenada.

Tal vez algún día des un concierto en el Metropolitan Opera House de Nueva York — interrumpió su hermano mirándola inocentemente, dedicándole una sonrisita que le bajaría el enfado a cualquiera —. No te enojes y, por favor, pongan atención que ya voy a… — decidió guardar silencio en cuanto se percató que ya iban a servir la cena.

Así que, antes de comenzar de nuevo con la historia, se dispusieron a degustar los platillos que venían incluidos en el menú: delicioso pollo en salsa de champiñones, con fresca ensalada, y bebidas en bajo grado de alcohol, o refrescos, al gusto de la persona. También sirvieron mousse de chocolate como postre.

Bueno, Aome — habló Shinosuke nuevamente, saboreando educadamente su porción —, te preguntarás por qué el abuelo participó en conflictos humanos.

Ajá — confirmó la aludida, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida —. Esa parte no me queda clara todavía… recuerdo que nunca trató de llevarse bien con nosotros aunque nuestro objetivo era el mismo: acabar a Naraku a como diera lugar para recuperar la _Shikon no Tama_.

En realidad… el abuelo no perseguía a Naraku por esa razón — intervino Rumiko —. Lo único que quería era vengarse de ese por haber tenido la osadía de involucrarlo en la búsqueda de la _Shikon no Tama_…

Pero eso es otro tema que no tocaremos hoy… — Shinosuke se impuso con amabilidad —, así que no pierdas detalle, Aome, porque me voy de corrido… — y carraspeó un poco para iniciar con su relato.

"El abuelo Sesshōmaru siempre ha tratado de mantener la distancia con los seres humanos y sus problemas… tú has de recordar que el periodo Sengoku se caracterizó por diversas pugnas entre las regiones del país, y los terratenientes se enfrentaban entre ellos por conseguir más riquezas y poder. Así que el abuelo se vio implicado en varios conflictos y movilizaciones humanas, porque varios fieles descendientes pelearon por sus gobernantes y por sus territorios. Él no podía negar la promesa de protección hecha a su querida Lin, por lo que tuvo que seguirles y cuidarles hasta donde le fuera posible. Y no le fue nada fácil involucrarse, dado que su aspecto sobrenatural nunca fue su mejor carta de presentación. Ya te imaginaras lo que causaba su presencia.

"Pero esta vez ya no podía ignorar los desastres que traían las continuas guerrillas, sobre todo porque le inquietaba lo que podría ocurrirle a los fieles herederos. Pero, a pesar de su apariencia tan fascinante e imponente, logró adentrarse en el Ejército y llegar a altos rangos".

¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido? — a Aome le surgió esa duda.

Eso es algo que tal vez nunca sabremos… — contestó Rumiko dando su opinión muy personal.

Por favor, señoritas, dudas y cuestionamientos a lo último — les dijo Shinosuke con tono de circunspecto, haciendo una mueca tan graciosa como si estuviera imitando a un erudito en historia antigua.

Lo sentimos — contestaron a coro las damitas, entre avergonzadas y risueñas por la forma en que el muchacho podía hacer gestos graciosos sin perder la seriedad.

Ejem… — volvió a carraspear el joven —. ¿En que iba?... Ah, continuemos…

"También Inuyasha pasó por un proceso semejante, pues tampoco fue del todo fácil para él, a pesar de ser más humano que el abuelo… porque también te prometió proteger a los que amaba…

¿Eso hizo Inuyasha por mi? — susurró Aome emocionada, y se le salió una lagrimita al recordar a su amado Hanyō.

… a sus hijos, a sus nietos, a sus bisnietos, y hasta donde le alcanzó al vida. Así que tuvo que luchar muchas veces bajo las órdenes del abuelo — continuó Shinosuke como si no hubiera escuchado el leve cuestionamiento de su amiga.

Ya me imagino que a Inuyasha no le hizo mucha gracia — interrumpió nuevamente Aome, hablando un poco más alto y con una sonrisita de conmiseración dibujada en su rostro, como diciendo "Ya parece que lo estoy viendo".

Por supuesto que no le hizo nada de gracia, y estoy seguro que al abuelo tampoco — contestó el joven Takahashi mientras su hermana también sonreía, pues había varias cosas que ni ella conocía, y le pareció simpático tratar de imaginar esa "tierna escena familiar" —. Más tuvo que resignarse porque notó que las intenciones del abuelo eran semejantes a las suyas. Pero eso sí — y volvió a guiñarle el ojo a Aome en forma traviesa —, yo imagino que cualquier momento de "paz" era aprovechado por Inuyasha para "desquitarse"… y no dudo que siempre fuera frenado generosamente por el abuelo — y contuvo una carcajada.

Ya veo… siguieron llevándose mal — Aome puso gesto de contrariedad y rendición.

Bueno… — esta vez intervino Rumiko, queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que pensaba decir —… no podemos decir que se querían mucho… — y le sonrió con timidez a su amiga —. Pero, por lo menos, creo que el abuelo nunca intentó matarlo de verdad… si así fuera lo hubiera hecho desde la primera oportunidad — agregó en voz bajita.

Oigan, chicas — dijo Shinosuke con algo de seriedad, como reprochándoles por ser tan habladoras —, por favor déjenme continuar un poco más con la historia… el tiempo va a pasar y no vamos a poder bailar. Además, Rumiko — y, después, miró a su hermana pícaramente —, le dije a mi amigo Hiroshi que te presentaría con él.

¡Oye, Shinosuke, no me comprometas! — le respondió la aludida en tono un poco enojado, y se sonrojó cuando su hermano, aguantándose la risa una vez más, le señaló disimuladamente a su camarada, quien se encontraba como a tres mesas de distancia, y la miraba fijamente con ojos de admiración.

Vamos, Rumiko, Hiroshi no es mal muchacho — observó Aome sonriendo de igual manera —. Es muy amable y sé que te caerá bien.

Eee… continúa por favor con el relato, hermano — dijo la joven de gafas, aun sonrojada, desviando la mirada del amigo y fijándola en su consanguíneo —. Pero que conste que si es un pesado… lo golpeó a él y a ti también — le puntualizó con un tono que pretendía ser severo.

A mamá no le va a gustar que me golpees — él sólo puso cara de inocente.

Pues a papá y al abuelo no les va a gustar saber si tú me presentaste un patán — ella sonrió victoriosa.

Hiroshi no es un patán — el joven habló como si hubiera sido gravemente ofendido —. Dale chance, se van a llevar de maravilla, ¿verdad, Aome? — y miró a la pelinegra pidiéndole su apoyo, el cual le dio gustosa cuando afirmó con un lindo gesto —. OK., entonces no se diga más — continuó Shinosuke al ver a su hermana más serena —, terminemos con nuestra historia por hoy… — y carraspeó una vez más, como si quisiera darse importancia —. La participación de Japón en la Primera Guerra Mundial no fue tan devastadora…

"Las guerras y las guerrillas de periodos anteriores habían sido más crueles, principalmente contra Rusia y China por la defensa de territorios, pero ganadas por nuestros soldados. Por ello el abuelo tiene condecoraciones. Sus habilidades sobrenaturales las empleó en muchas ocasiones para proteger a los japoneses, pero lo hacía principalmente con los que eran la descendencia de su querida Lin, por ellos. De los demás no se preocupaba demasiado. No le importaban en lo más mínimo. Por ese lado el abuelo sigue siendo demasiado frío e indiferente.

Saben que en varios de estos conflictos se fue consolidando nuestra nación como tal _(las jóvenes afirmaron con un breve movimiento de cabeza)_, e incrementando su poderío como gran potencia comercial e industrial. Hasta aquí pudo vivir Inuyasha pues, al ser Hanyō, su parte humana se debilitó en extremo. Tuvo una larga vida después de todo. Así que, en cuanto se dio cuenta que su existencia en este mundo llegaba a terminar, se sintió feliz porque nuevamente estaría contigo, y con sus amigos, en la otra vida. Su entierro fue modesto, pero el abuelo estuvo ahí, presentando sus respetos al pequeño hermano que siempre, aunque nunca quiso admitirlo, fue Inuyasha para él".

¡Pero qué admirable! — Aome sollozó un poco ante esas últimas palabras —. Ya decía yo que en el fondo los dos se quieren… bueno, se querían — se corrigió al final, un tanto apenada por lo que había expresado.

Pero muuuy en el fondo — puntualizó Rumiko, dándole un énfasis a su voz.

Los tres rieron ante el comentario. Unos cinco segundos después…

Bien, Aome — Shinosuke le tomó una mano —, ya habrá tiempo para más, así que… ¡a bailar se ha dicho! — y la jaló suavemente a la pista, mientras que con una seña le indicaba a su compañero que podía invitar a su hermana a bailar.

Se divirtieron bailando animadamente por un buen rato… hasta Sota bailó con Lin porque los hermanos de la niña se negaron en redondo. Y al señor Takahashi le cayó muy bien Hiroshi, así que le dio el consentimiento para continuar danzando con su hija.

¡Papá! — le dijo Rumiko con reproche, ocasionándole a toda su familia y a sus invitados unas risas alegres y contagiosas.

Fue una alegre velada. El señor Jibiky se encargó de llevar a Aome y su familia de regreso a su casa.

Aome, nos veremos pronto — le dijo Shinosuke con amabilidad a la morena cuando se despidieron al salir del salón —, todavía falta un mes para que me vaya, así que bien podremos salir en otra ocasión — dedicándole un guiñó travieso —. O podemos ver la cuarta temporada del anime en casa… cuando gustes, tú sólo pídemelo.

Gracias, Shinosuke, eres un buen amigo — ella le dedicó una sonrisa complacida —. Luego te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo… salúdame a tus abuelos — y también le guiñó coquetamente un ojo antes de entrar en el "_Xaguar_".

Se despidieron alegremente, con la promesa de verse pronto.

_Nota: A mi parecer Aome se la pasó lo suficientemente bien en su época para decidirse a terminar la escuela, también como una promesa hecha a sí misma y a su mamá. Tal vez no estaba segura de volver al Sengoku, más en el fondo de su corazón conservó la esperanza de regresar al lado de su amado Hanyō. Saludos y esperen pacientemente la continuación, porque tengo que corregirla para darle una buena presentación a la historia, como hasta ahora. Gracias por su paciencia._


	22. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 parte 1

_Retornamos al Sengoku… a la velocidad de la luz._

Ya han pasado cinco días desde el nacimiento de las gemelas, las pequeñas hijas de Miroku y Sango. Y, en ese corto tiempo, Miroku ha demostrado ser el padre más tierno… y el marido más mandilón y impertinente que Inuyasha haya conocido. Bueno, sabemos que en realidad el Hanyō no tiene tantos conocidos. Aunque, como es bien sabido por todos nosotros, las recién nacidas tenían sus "dorados momentos", y atormentaban a su amoroso papá con sus llantos nocturnos. El pobre hombre ya tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas, y lo peor, por lo menos para él, es que todavía faltaba tiempo para que sus mujeres, tanto las nenas como la mamá, estabilizaran su carácter. Sango aún no le permitía "cariñitos" excesivos hasta la cuarentena reglamentaria. ¡Imagínense, el libidinoso manolarga tendría que aguantar cuarenta días más para darle nuevamente rienda suelta a sus locos deseos! Como para llorar.

Pero, a pesar de todos esos detalles, los esposos se sentían felices por las pequeñas criaturas fruto de su amor, que llenaban de más alegría su hogar. Ya hasta les pusieron nombre…

Oye, Miroku… ¿qué nombres les vas a poner a tus hijas? — preguntó Shippou una tarde, mientras el aludido cargaba cuidadosamente a la nena de ojos azules y su esposa, todavía recostada en la "cama", amamantaba a la otra bebé.

Hasta el mañoso monje quería ser niño de pecho otra vez, por el bonito porte de su amada y el cariño con que le hablaba y alimentaba a sus nenas.

¡Mi pequeñita! — decía amorosamente la de castaña cabellera en voz baja, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabecita con ternura a la que tenía en sus brazos, mientras la bebé se alimentaba ruidosamente. Y vaya que las dos niñas eran muy tragonas.

Bueno — dijo el ojiazul con calma, arrullando a la nena que tenía en brazos, y haciéndole gestos simpáticos para tenerla tranquila. La chiquilla ya quería tomar también su leche y, al parecer, estaba soñolienta —, esta niña linda se llama Kikyō… no te duermas, Kikyō, que aún vas a comer… — le habló con ternura —; y la otra preciosidad es Ahome (_le escribiré __con H intermedia, para no confundirla con nuestra amiguita de la época actual_).

Inuyasha estaba no muy lejos de ahí, aguzando las orejas para no perder detalle de lo que sus compañeros platicaban. De hecho se encontraban fuera de la vivienda de sus conocidos, para que Sango y las niñas tomaran un poco de aire fresco, pues ese día había sido especialmente caluroso. Entre los dos hombres habían sacado lentamente a las mujeres con todo y futón. El aroma de la lactancia tenía algo mareado al Hanyō, aunado al hecho de que no le hacía ninguna gracia ver a su joven amiga con… bueno, amamantando. Escuchó perfectamente lo dicho por el monje.

¿Oí bien, Miroku? — preguntó con fastidio, volteando a ver al de ojos azules. Su rostro reflejaba disgusto… —. ¿Kikyō y Ahome? — la cara de disgusto que habitualmente le gusta poner —. ¿Por qué precisamente esos nombres, eh?

Oh, vamos, Inuyasha — el aludido le dirigió a su vez una mirada algo dura… ahora resulta que no podían usar esos nombres para que el semidemonio no se molestara —, son unos nombres bonitos y especiales… no me lo podrás negar.

Muy bien Ahome, ahora va a comer Kikyō — muy a tiempo intervino la ex – exterminadora, atrayendo la atención de su marido —. Toma a Ahome, cariño, y hazla sacar aire porque comió mucho — le entregó suavemente a la pequeña, que parecía dormir satisfecha.

Su esposo le entregó delicadamente a la otra nena, a Kikyō, y levantó con cuidado a la bebé dormida, Ahome (_imaginen el rollo para cambiar de niña_). Y, ni tarda ni perezosa, la chiquilla se dispuso a tomar su alimento en el lado correspondiente, haciendo el mismo ruido de succión que su hermana, como si no hubiera comido desde que nació. Afortunadamente las mujeres contamos con lo necesario para alimentar dos bebés de un tiro.

¡Keh! — interrumpió por fin Inuyasha después del lapsus, porque había preferido desviar la mirada en cuanto el monje concentró toda su atención en su esposa —. ¿Es que acaso no pudieron pensar en otros nombres?

OK., Inuyasha, ponme toda tu atención y no me interrumpas — le contestó Miroku con un deje de seriedad, mientras levantaba a su pequeña Ahome y le frotaba tiernamente la espaldita —. Tanto a la señorita Aome como a la señorita Kikyō les debemos mucho, y quisimos honrar su recuerdo y su memoria, respectivamente.

Kikyō, te vas a ahogar — se escuchó el reproche tierno que Sango le dijo a su pequeña, acunándola con cariño entre sus brazos. Después le dirigió a su amigo de plateada cabellera una dulce mirada de afecto —. Inuyasha, deberías estar contento. Aome y Kikyō nos ayudaron de muchas maneras. Recuerda que Kikyō protegió a Kohaku, y Aome fue… es como una hermana para mí — puntualizó al final.

El aludido no respondió. Todo eso lo sabía muy bien, lo llevaba clavado en su memoria y en el corazón. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Desvió nuevamente la mirada al sentir la de la castaña, y sólo dio un bufido por respuesta.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto, tonto? — le espetó Shippou con coraje, fulminándolo con sus verdes pupilas —. ¿Qué hayan usado el nombre de tus dos amores?

Inuyasha golpeó rápidamente al zorrito, metiéndole un contundente coscorrón, y el pobre muchachito sólo alcanzó a… ver estrellas.

¡Ya cierra la bocota, chaparro del demonio! — le dijo al momento de agredirlo, con un gran signo de enojo palpitando en su frente. Después, como si no hubiera pasado nada, retornando a la calma y respirando hondo, miró nuevamente a sus amigos… bueno, evitó ver fijamente a Sango porque tenía a la nena en brazos —. Está bien… les agradezco que se hayan acordado de ellas — y decidió sobar "cariñosamente", a su modo, el chichón que le provocó a Shippou, arrancándole al pequeño zorro grandes lágrimas de dolor.

Fue en menos de diez minutos después de la charla que la pequeña Ahome eructó de satisfacción, como cualquier bebé que ha sido adecuadamente alimentado, y después se durmió tranquilamente, señal evidente de que todo estaba bien para ella. No así Kikyō, quien, antes de terminar su ración de leche, defecó en el pañal. Inuyasha y Shippou retrocedieron un poco más, tapándose la nariz y alejándose a una distancia prudente de sus amigos, mientras trataban de disimular una mueca de repugnancia en sus rostros.

¡Ay, Kikyō! — Sango reprendió suavemente a la bebé —, este no es el momento adecuado para ensuciarse — volvió la vista a su marido, al cual también le hubiera gustado escapar, pues lo que menos le agradaba de ser padre es tener que limpiar a sus niñas cuando hacían sus necesidades fisiológicas —. Cariño, acuesta a Ahome por favor, y dame un pañal limpio para cambiar a Kikyō — y apartó suavemente a la niña de su pecho, para cubrirse un poco con su túnica.

Oye… Sanguito, querida — le dijo Miroku en un susurro, después de acomodar a la nena dormida en el "portabebé" y de pasarle un pañal limpio —, ¿qué más me dijiste que comen las niñas… pastura? — e hizo un pequeño mohín de… asco, el cual no pasó desapercibido para su cónyuge.

Miroku, por favor, — la aludida lo miró con severidad mientras limpiaba a la pequeña, la cual también había caído en "brazos de Morfeo". Posteriormente, en una fracción de segundo, le entregaba enrollado el pañal sucio —, sólo toman leche, esto es normal para un bebé saludable.

La joven castaña vistió cuidadosamente a su niña, y su amado esposo la acomodó delicadamente junto a su hermanita. Ahora sí, Sango se colocó mejor la túnica para cubrirse, después de haberse aseado con un pañalito limpio la leche que le había escurrido por el pecho. A continuación, con mucho cariño, limpió también la boquita de las nenas, susurrándoles palabras dulces para no despertarlas, mirándolas con ojitos soñadores. Miroku mejor prefirió desviar la vista inocentemente a otro lado, en lo que su adorada mujercita se vestía de forma adecuada. "Me encantaría… tomar un sorbito de leche" concibió en sus adentros, sonrojándose levemente ante sus pensamientos subidos de tono, mientras su esposa se estiraba un poco; el pecho de la castaña había aumentado de volumen por el periodo, lo que le originaba al calenturiento monje… mejor no entraré en detalles.

En esos días la joven mujer aún no se había levantado sola del todo, pues, a pesar de tener gran fortaleza por el entrenamiento tan pesado que realizó cuando era _yōkai taijiya_, debía extremar cuidados por la cuarentena. Por supuesto que su amante esposo le ayudaba en muchas cosas, y era gustosamente auxiliado por Kohaku, su cuñadito, y por Lin, la pequeña protegida de Sesshōmaru. Por cierto que los muchachitos se habían ido la noche anterior con el aludido Daiyōkai, y probablemente regresarían en dos días. Así que Miroku le daba a Sango muchas más atenciones de las requeridas… aunque se ganó un buen bofetón y una mirada asesina cuando la ayudó a bañarse la primera vez, y quiso pasarse de "solícito y caballeroso".

¡Miroku, contrólate por favor! — le dijo ella bastante enfadada después de cachetearlo, cubriendo con una toalla su, por el momento, más prominente anatomía —. ¿Qué no entiendes que aún no se puede… nada de nada? — y la furia le brotaba por los poros de su lindo cuerpecito, como si de un momento a otro fuera a transformarse en un yōkai.

¡Pobre Miroku, tanta carne y él a dieta rigurosa!

Por cierto, Sango, ¿a qué sabe la leche? — preguntó Shippou con curiosidad acercándose a la castaña, sacando al ojiazul de sus ensoñaciones. Inuyasha también había decidido aproximarse al comprobar que ya había pasado "el oloroso tormento" —. ¿Puedo probar?

Un signo de enfado brotó en la frente del joven monje, y esta vez fue él quien golpeó al kitsune en la cabeza. Al pobre le brotaron lágrimas una vez más, y miró con enojo a su amigo.

¡Miroku!, ¿por qué me pegas? — lloriqueó muy fuerte —. ¡Eso me dolió mucho!

¡Shippou, no te aproveches por verte como niño! — el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡Keh! — soltó Inuyasha, lanzándole también al kitsune una mirada de reproche —. Se hace el inocente, pero a este enano le gusta ver y tocar de más.

Sango les dedicó a ambos hombres un gesto de severidad, y abrazó a Shippou con cariño, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. El zorrito se ruborizó en exceso, porque en realidad no pretendía terminar en esa incómoda posición.

Miroku… Inuyasha… no sean abusivos con Shippou — les dijo mientras casi ahoga a pequeño en su abrazo.

Bueno… su marido puso cara de resignación soltando un suspiro, al envidiar un poco la suerte que en ese momento estaba con el chicuelo zorro, y el Hanyō sólo bufó con irritación, pues a él le importa poco si Sango consiente a Shippou en las narices de Miroku. Si fuera Aome… las cosas serían diferentes, porque ya habría mandado muy lejos al minúsculo zorro insolente.

Aparte de toda la atención y cuidados, la anciana Kaede le había preparado a Sango una crema especial para ayudarle a recuperar más pronto su esbelta figura… aunque tal vez algunas cosas ya no volvieran a ser como antes, porque dicen que la cadera se ensancha más después del primer hijo, en un parto normal (_¿más?_). Obvio, el aroma de las hierbas medicinales, combinado con el de la lactancia, no era un olor grato para el sensible olfato de Inuyasha, quien se había apartado un poco de sus amigos, por eso y por otros recuerdos que aun le atormentaban.

Y, no suficiente con todo, en la más sincera opinión del Hanyō, ahora le parecía que su amiga castaña era una desinhibida e impúdica, pues, ni bien lloraban las niñas de hambre, luego se destapaba. Eso le había provocado pensar intensamente en Aome… alimentando tiernamente a un bebé muy parecido a él, al modo en que lo hacía Sango con sus hijas. "¡Keh! No pienses en eso" se decía a sí mismo con dureza, tratando de disimular su sonrojo mientras se alejaba precipitadamente. Pero no es que la ex-exterminadora se "desnudara" como si nada, pues, de hecho, al principio hasta le había dado vergüenza hacerlo frente a su marido, conocedora de lo "ojialegre" que es su cónyuge. Pero, al final, se impuso el instinto maternal. Por supuesto que para el experto ojo de Miroku, aquella actitud de su amigo de plateada cabellera no pasó desapercibida.

Dime una cosa, Inuyasha — lo interrogó un día mientras se dedicaba a lavar los pañales sucios, después de bañar a las nenas. Ahora sus mujeres tomaban una siesta vespertina, pues las pequeñas habían hecho gran alboroto a pesar de su tierna edad —, ¿acaso Sango te hizo algo que ya no quieres ni verla?

Inuyasha se encontraba a una distancia prudente, por el aroma, aunque en realidad todos sabemos que lo que hacen los recién nacidos no huele tan mal… a menos que estén enfermos. El Hanyō le lanzó al monje una mirada de enojo antes de dignarse a responder.

¡Keh! Eso no es algo que te importe — le espetó con brusquedad, volviendo a mirar a la lejanía, preguntándose porque diablos había pensado en visitar a sus camaradas, si lo que quería era guardar su distancia en esos momentos.

La mirada de Miroku se hizo más escrutadora, dejando momentáneamente de lavar.

Esos modales, muchachito — le recriminó —. A la señorita Aome no le agradaría que sigas siendo un grosero y descortés.

¡No menciones el nombre de Aome! — al semidemonio le rechinaron los dientes con coraje —. ¡Ella no está aquí para decirme nada!

Pero bien que te gustaría aunque te mandara al suelo… — puntualizó Miroku tratando de no perder la calma. Retornó a su quehacer —. Entonces, ¿me vas a decir cuál es la razón de tu resentimiento para con mi mujer? — agregó con calma, recordando su cuestionamiento inicial —. Que yo sepa, ella no ha hecho nada que pueda incomodarte y, si alguna vez se llevaron mal, fue hace mucho tiempo, así que ya no hay razón para seguir molestos.

¡Keh! No es eso, es que… — el de plateados cabellos tartamudeó sin saber que decir, olvidándose de su enfado, pues las razones de su conducta eran bastante vergonzosas hasta para él… se le hacían ridículas. Se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar —… creo que tú entiendes.

Pues no, no te entiendo nada — el ojiazul lo miró expectante —. Explícate.

¡Mierda! ¡No te hagas el ingenuo porque aquí el pervertido eres tú, Miroku! — le espetó mientras enrojecía más, visiblemente airado —. ¡Por ustedes dos he tenido pensamientos cochambrosos!

¡Ahora resulta que Sango y yo tenemos la culpa de tus deseos ocultos, Inuyasha! — Miroku le lanzó una mirada enojada, interrumpiéndose nuevamente en su labor —. ¡Pero claro que me di cuenta de lo que te pasa! — y lo enfrentó con severidad —. No deberías comportarte así, la lactancia es lo más natural de una mujer que acaba de ser madre.

¡Keh! ¿Natural? — Inuyasha cuestionó con un poco de ironía, sin que le bajara el bochorno, más al contrario, el tono de su piel pasó a rojo rubí —. ¡Le pegaste tus indecencias a tu mujer!

¡Inuyasha, que gracioso eres! — ahora Miroku se carcajeó sonoramente ante el sonrojo excesivo de su amigo, y luego lo miró con picardía mientras se tranquilizaba —. Confiésalo ya, es mejor que saques lo que tienes en tu interior. Y créeme que te sentirás en paz.

¡Keh! Mis cosas son mis cosas — puntualizó el Hanyō y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a su aire de siempre —, y no tengo porque andarlas contando, mucho menos a un monje tan charlatán como tú.

Como quieras — el ojiazul se encogió de hombros por un segundo, restándole importancia al asunto, porque sabía que tarde o temprano el semidemonio buscaría desahogarse. Volvió a su importante misión —. Lo que sí me desagradaría mucho es que sigas ignorando a mi esposa, por no sincerarte como es debido — ahora su mirada se hizo escrutadora una vez más, pues ese era el punto que sí le incomodaba —. Bien sabes que Sango te estima demasiado.

¡Keh! Ya está bueno de tus sermones, Miroku — el de doradas pupilas contestó con fastidio —. Te diré lo que quieres oír, pero ni sueñes que me he vuelto como tú — inhaló con fuerza para proseguir de corrido antes de que se arrepintiera —. Me da náuseas el aroma de esa crema que le preparó la anciana Kaede, me da náuseas el aroma de la leche y… he pensado en Aome cada vez que… — se volvió a sonrojar y farfulló un poco… era tan difícil decirlo — está alimentando a las niñas porque… pero no creas que es por… yo no he visto nada más…

Tranquilo, Inuyasha, respira hondo — Miroku lo seguía observando detenidamente mientras terminaba de lavar los pañales.

Bueno… — el de larga y plateada cabellera respiró hondo una vez más —… porque pienso que Aome se verá muy bien cuando tengamos un hijo y ella… lo alimente — lo dijo atropelladamente y luego desvió la mirada ambarina del rostro de su amigo, aún apenado por lo que dijo.

Miroku parpadeó un poco ante las palabras de su amigo, y después… se echó a reír por segunda ocasión, tan fuerte que casi se ahoga.

¿Sólo por eso? — lágrimas caían por las azules pupilas, mientras el Hanyō cambiaba su expresión de atontado por una de irritación, ofendido por semejante reacción —. ¡Inuyasha, por favor!

Miroku… si te causa gracia… — le espetó con enfado al monje.

Perdón, no quise ofenderte… — el aludido respiró hondo para serenarse, y habló más tranquilo —. Inuyasha, amigo, el que pienses en lo linda que se vería la señorita Aome cuando tenga un hijo, así como mi Sango se ve hermosa en su faceta maternal, no es para avergonzarse. De hecho… — y su mirada brilló pervertida ante la evocación de la figura de su amada esposa —… me encanta; ya hasta quisiera ser bebé otra vez, para que me alimente… bien.

¡Keh! Enfermo… cierra la boca y no empieces de nuevo con tus manías — le dijo el Hanyō con hastío al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda ante la expresión del mañoso monje —. Me parece que tus hijas no te dejan realizar tus impulsos perversos, ¿verdad? — y miró a su amigo con burla en lo que su tono se hizo sarcástico.

Muy gracioso, Inuyasha — ahora el ofendido fue el monje, recomponiendo una mueca de circunspecto —. Sabes que aún no termina la cuarentena… ¡Apenas van 20 días! — para después cambiarla por una de visible desesperación, señal inequívoca de lo traumado que estaba por no darle rienda suelta a sus exacerbadas pasiones —. Las nenas son tan lindas, pero Sango por ellas se pone a veces de un humor… de perros.

¡Keh! Ya te dije que no me des detalles de tus indecencias… — le espetó nuevamente Inuyasha, recuperando el gesto hosco y cruzándose nuevamente de brazos —. Pero eso te pasa por ser tan avorazado. Y encima, no conforme con lo que ya tienes, quieres más. ¿Qué clase de monje eres, eh? Debería darte vergüenza — y le regañó como si fuera un niño chiquito —. Además… — volvió a levantar la voz para reclamarle —, ¿a quién le llamaste perro?

Y así… pasó el tiempo.

Entre llantos al parecer interminables, bastantes malas noches y unos buenos bofetones para el marido manolarga… porque a veces se le iba de más la "_mano maldita_" (_mmm… eso era pretexto XD_), los ansiados cuarenta días llegaron. Y las mujeres del monje al fin se tranquilizaron. Las nenas ya habían adquirido un horario casi estable para comer y dormir, así que las actividades diarias podían planearse mejor. La única que podría considerarse como una salvedad era la mamá. Claro que Sango estaba de mejor humor con Miroku… la maternidad le sentó de maravilla. Ya se movía como si nada le hubiera ocurrido y recuperó la linda y atractiva figura de tiempo atrás. Bueno, el pecho… todavía estaba en periodo de lactancia, cosa que a su amado marido le fascinaba en extremo _(más detalles, consulten su imaginación… XD)_. Ella lo besaba y abrazaba con más frecuencia que antes, consintiéndole algunos cariños de los que a él más le gustaban. Así que el mañoso monje se sentía en las nubes. Lo que si no le permitió fueron los mismos excesos de al principio del matrimonio, pues Sango no pensaba embarazarse pronto aunque Miroku insistiera en ello… ¿cuántos hijos pensaba tener? Si él fuera el preñado, tal vez lo pensaría mejor.

Las nenas son tan bonitas que tenemos que repetirlo — le insinuó cuando las gemelas estaban por cumplir dos meses de nacidas, y se ganó una reprimenda mayúscula por parte de ella, por andar de indiscreto, hablando sus intimidades delante de todos.

Inuyasha, Shippou y Kohaku, quien todavía vivía con sus parientes, se abstuvieron de opinar y prefirieron abandonar la habitación y salir de la cabaña. El Hanyō tampoco se aguantó las ganas de reprocharle al ojiazul por su inconsciencia… aunque en realidad lo hizo por la comida, pues ese día se quedaron sin comer temprano porque la castaña terminó bastante encabritada con su esposo. En fin, Miroku tuvo que controlarse en cuanto Sango le indicaba, con una gélida mirada parecida a la de cierto Daiyōkai conocido, que no volviera a tocar el tema para no acabar durmiendo afuera con el perro… _(¿A cuál perro se refería?)_.

En cuanto al trabajo… Los servicios de exterminio de monstruos y demonios eran aún solicitados, en aldeas algo alejadas de la región donde ellos habitaban. Aunque el joven monje no terminó el entrenamiento para incrementar sus energías espirituales, sí había aumentado bastante su poder, y casi estaba preparado para tener discípulos bajo su cuidado. A pesar de ya no contar con el "_Kaazana_", el agujero negro producto de la maldición de Naraku hacia sus antecesores, sus técnicas de aniquilación y exorcismo eran muy efectivas. Kohaku iba con él constantemente, para sentirse apoyado y progresar en el manejo de las técnicas de _yōkai taijiya_, las cuales todavía no dominaba del todo.

Shippou volvió a la escuela donde iban los zorritos mágicos a tomar lecciones de control de magia zorruna, para obtener elevados grados y así llegar a ser considerado maestro entre los suyos. En tanto Inuyasha prefería evitar la fatiga, y llegó a alejarse hasta por una semana de la aldea, para ir a cazar "mejores monstruos" en su opinión. En una de sus travesías, acercándose a la región Oeste, se enteró de que Koga, el comandante en jefe de los lobos demonio, sería feliz padre. La noticia le causó gracia y decidió ir a visitar al Sarnoso para enterarse de los detalles.

Así que, despidiéndose de sus amigos cuando las nenas ya tenían un poco más de dos meses, tomó rumbo a la región, la cual se encontraba aproximadamente a dos días de camino de su aldea.

Adiós, Inuyasha, no olvides darle nuestros saludos a Koga y a Ayame — le dijo una sonriente Sango al despedirse de él.

Te esperamos, no te vayas a tardar mucho para no preocuparnos — se despidió Miroku, tan sonriente como su amada.

Cada uno de los cónyuges llevaba a una nena en brazos. Las gemelas estaban muy calmaditas, como si de un momento a otro se fueran a dormir.

¡Keh! No tienes que preocuparte, Miroku, nada malo pueden hacerme los lobos. Y más les vale que no me provoquen — dijo Inuyasha en tono cortante, tronando disimuladamente una de sus garras. Los gestos de sus amigos fueron de resignación por una fracción de segundo… ese Hanyō no había dejado de ser un orgulloso —. Tú pórtate bien, eso es lo que debes hacer — y miró fijamente al monje, de forma escrutadora por instante.

Yo siempre — contestó el aludido haciendo mohín de ofendido, mientras su esposa le dirigió una breve mirada significativa y ponía los ojos en blanco durante un momento. En un santiamén Kikyō, que es la nena que Miroku llevaba en brazos, empezó a llorar… de hambre —. Oh, creo que es la hora de la comida — exclamó en un susurro y arrulló a la bebé, para después mirar cariñosamente a su consorte —. Bien, Sanguito querida, es mejor que tomes a Kikyō y me des a Ahome.

Inuyasha decidió emprender carrera y alejarse presuroso, pues Sango agarró a la nena llorona entre sus brazos mientras se preparaba para… cumplirle su capricho.

En el tiempo indicado llegó al lugar que ahora era habitado por Koga y sus manadas. Se dio tiempo de observar con más detalle el terreno, subido a una colina alta, preguntándose cuál podría ser el área más "_privilegiada_" de la comarca, en donde se supone tendría que "_estar_" el Gran Señor de esas tierras, el heredero de su padre Inu no Taishō… su medio hermano Sesshōmaru. La región le parecía tan común como la zona donde habitaba, así que no encontraba la diferencia entre vivir en un lugar o en otro. Pronto localizó la guarida de los lobos, pues su olfato detectó el pestilente aroma, y hacia allá se encaminó. A la lejanía divisó a varios jóvenes lobos haciendo guardia, y distinguió a Guinta y Hakkaku entre la multitud. "Espero que no quieran ponerse pesados" pensó algo divertido… no estaría mal estirarse un poco, poniéndole a alguno de esos jovencitos unos buenos moquetazos.

Alto — le dijo uno de los lobos en cuanto estuvo más cerca, poniéndose a la defensiva —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, híbrido? No te conocemos y no eres bienvenido en nuestro hábitat.

¡Keh! Vengo a ver a tu comandante — le contestó fulminándolo con la mirada, porque no le gustó nadita que le dijera "_híbrido_" en ese tono poco amable —. Esos dos ya saben quien soy — señaló a Guinta y Hakkaku.

Oye, Guinta, aquí hay un híbrido que dice conocer a Hakkaku y a ti — el lobo guardián le habló a su compañero, sin dejar de vigilar a nuestro amigo de plateada cabellera.

¡Es Inuyasha! — Guinta se había acercado más al escuchar su nombre, y se sorprendió al distinguir la presencia del malencarado semidemonio —. ¿A qué has venido, Inuyasha? — le saludó amablemente.

¡A qué más, tarado! — le espetó Hakkaku al tiempo que le soltaba un zape. Se había acercado también siguiendo a su colega —, a felicitar a Koga por el gran acontecimiento.

¡Keh! No confundan — contestó "amablemente" el aludido, sin cambiar el gesto hosco —. Es sólo curiosidad la que me trajo aquí.

Guinta se sobó el chichón, fulminando a Hakkaku con la mirada.

Bueno… — dudó un poco el joven lobo de peinado punk, haciendo caso omiso del enfado de su compañero y a la expresión de los otros, que veían al Hanyō con cara de pocos amigos —… Koga no ha estado de buen humor en estos días, no creo que quiera recibir visitas.

Eso a mí no me importa — el de plateados cabellos rezongó de malos modos, como si a él le preocupara la opinión de un Ōkami.

En ese momento…

¡Bestia! — el grito de Koga sacó a todos de concentración, e hizo que Inuyasha fijara la doradas pupilas en esa silueta.

Ahí estaba el lobo Sarnoso, como siempre con porte arrogante y ese gesto de… un momento, ¿esa cara era de angustia? ¿Qué significaba?

Oye, Sarnoso… — le iba a preguntar nuestro amigo, pero el movimiento que Koga hizo a continuación le tomó por sorpresa, y puso cara de perplejidad en cuanto el lobo lo arrastró como si fuera un muñeco.

¡Sólo tú puedes ayudarme, Bestia! — el Ōkami se abalanzó sobre Hanyō, tan veloz como un rayo, jalándole por la _Hitoe_ y alejándose con él de la madriguera —. ¡Díganle a mi mujer que no tardo, y que no me busque! — les indicó rápidamente a los jóvenes lobos, los cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la sorpresiva actitud de su Comandante.

Esto era algo fuera de lo común para Inuyasha. ¿Así que el comandante del clan lobuno necesitaba… su ayuda? Por cinco minutos no supo ni que decir, y mucho menos que hacer, resignándose a ser llevado de esa forma. El Ōkami se detuvo al fin en un bosque cercano, y lo soltó con brusquedad, dejándolo caer al suelo. Inuyasha se levantó con prontitud y acomodó la camisa, fulminando al lobo con sus ambarinos ojos.

¡Sarnoso!, ¿me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa? — le espetó con enfado.

¡Bestia, estoy desesperado! — lo sacudió de los hombros al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada suplicante —. ¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor! — para soltarlo y apartarse un poco, sin cambiar el gesto angustiado.

De verdad que la actitud de Koga era para extrañarse.

Oye, Sarnoso… — ahora lo miró dudoso, pues el lobo parecía a punto de llorar — ¿Se puede saber que…?

¡Bestia!, ¿cómo pasó? — lo interrumpió sacudiéndolo otra vez —. ¡No entiendo! — lo soltó una vez más y se golpeó la frente él solo —. ¡Aún no estoy preparado!

¡Keh! — Inuyasha se recuperó un poco y volvió a su tono habitual —. ¡Pues tenía que pasar, por algo tienes una hembra para reproducirte!

Koga detuvo sus golpes y le lanzó a Inuyasha una mirada enojada.

No tienes porque recordármelo así, animal.

Pues no sé porque me pides que te ayude, torpe — le contestó de malos modos —. No querrás que yo los cuide… yo no los hice.

El Ōkami lo golpeó en la cabezota con el puño cerrado, con un signo de enojo en la frente.

¡Más respeto, Bestia indecente! — le dijo con furia —. ¡No quieras pasarte de listo con mi esposa!

¡Keh! — le espetó el Hanyō con enfado, al tiempo que se sobaba — ¡No me interesa cuidar Sarnositos ni meterme con una loba, menos con una casada! No seré el niñero para tus hijos — más suavizo la voz para continuar hablando —. Pero ya, en serio, Sarnoso, ¿no me digas que no sabías que esto ocurriría? — y ahora lo miró con un poco de burla.

Bueno… — tartamudeó Koga y cambió su expresión de enojo por una de vergüenza, enrojeciendo como un tomate — es que yo…

La expresión del de dorados ojos fue de incredulidad, y le brotó una gotita anime en su frentecita.

Sarnoso, por favor — le dijo en tono de perplejidad —, ¿eres o te haces ignorante?

Es que… — el lobo tartamudeaba aún — lo que pasa es que… ella me engatusó…

Inuyasha se azotó de la impresión, y después, levantándose presuroso, le gritó a Koga con irritación:

¡SARNOSO, NO ME CABE DUDA DE QUE ERES… TARADO!

Y el comandante lobuno… se echó a llorar como niño, paralizando al Hanyō, que había estado dispuesto a golpearlo también en la cabezota, para desquitarse por el golpe recibido.

¡No sé que hacer, Bestia! ¡Estoy desesperado! — dijo Koga con verdadera angustia.

… — el semidemonio no atinó a contestar nada, únicamente recuperó la calma y miró al lobo con una mirada que podría interpretarse como compasiva.

¿Cómo ayudar a ese lobo, a quien internamente consideraba también un amigo? Por el momento, lo mejor era permitirle al Ōkami que se desahogara.

Tranquilo Koga — le palmeó amablemente la espalda mientras el lobo seguía sollozando como criaturita —, todo se arreglará. Y, si te sirve de algo, puedo escuchar tu versión de los hechos.

Bueno… — dijo Koga tratando de recuperar la calma —… lo que pasa es que hace dos meses…

_********** Un largo Flash Back **********_

Nadie podría decir que el matrimonio era un sufrimiento. En tres meses de feliz unión, Koga se lo pasaba de maravilla. Ayame es muy tierna y amorosa, el Ōkami no se podía quejar. Aunque debía ser muy precavido para ciertas cosas, pues es importante que el Comandante esté siempre alerta y al pendiente de la manada. Es por ello que aún no se podía dar el lujo de pensar en descendencia. Sin embargo su esposa no era de la misma idea, pues ella sí pensaba en tiernos lobeznos a su alrededor. Así que se emplearía a fondo para convencer a su amado lobo.

Una noche, cuando Koga y los muchachos regresaban de una cacería nocturna, Ayame recibió a su adorado esposo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa coqueta. Había cambiado su armadura por una túnica sutil en suave caída, y llevaba la pelirroja cabellera suelta, pero bien peinada. En la manada no había demasiadas hembras tan atrayentes como ella, y pocos lobos estaban casados o comprometidos. Una razón para envidiar un poco más la buena suerte del Comandante.

¡Querido Koga! — le dijo en cuanto se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mirándolo pícaramente con sus lindos ojos verdes —. ¡Ya te esperaba!

Al Ōkami le daba algo de penita, pues no quería que sus muchachos hicieran chistes a sus costillas por dejarse llevar… por sus pasiones animales. Pero el instinto le ganó, y más tarde… fue así. ¡Cómo resistirse a los encantos de su esposa! Y los resultados… no se hicieron esperar.

A los dos meses de esa noche de pasión desenfrenada _(también Koga es un "macho" como Miroku)_, Ayame lo recibió nuevamente en la noche con un banquete por todo lo alto: un suculento jabalí y otras carnes, manjares preciados para los lobos.

Koga, que suertudo eres — le dijo Guinta con resignación al oler los exquisitos platillos, mientras la loba volvía a abrazar al líder con efusividad.

Y… — dijo Koga después de corresponder el abrazo —… ¿a qué se debe el honor, Ayame? — mirando tiernamente a su esposa.

Adelante, querido — dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, sonriéndole con coquetería —. En cuanto cenes te daré una gran noticia.

"¡Que envidia!" pensaron todos los jóvenes en cuanto el Comandante se retiró a sus aposentos, llevando a su esposa en un abrazo delicado. Y como buen animal… comió como bestia. Satisfecha su hambre volvió a ver a su querida esposa con cariño.

Y bien, ¿cuál es la gran noticia que tenías que decirme? — preguntó mientras se relamía los labios, aún saboreando lo que cenó.

¡Seremos padres! — ella le sonrió y lo abrazó una vez más —. ¿No es una maravillosa noticia, Koga?

Koga parpadeó asombrado, y después se levantó algo precipitado, soltando a Ayame.

¡¿QUÉ? — gritó por todo lo alto —. ¡¿CÓMO?

¿Cómo que cómo? — le dijo su esposa con enfado, levantándose también —. ¡YA SABES CÓMO!

¿Sucede algo? — habló Hakkaku desde afuera, tratando de asomarse —. Oímos gritos.

¡NADA QUÉ TE IMPORTE! — dijeron al unísono los dos cónyuges, haciendo que el joven lobo se retirara asustado, con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ayame enfrentó a Koga una vez más, en cuanto Hakkaku se fue.

¿Piensas negármelo acaso? — le dijo, y después… su verde mirada se entristeció.

¡Me engatusaste ese día! — le soltó el lobo con enojo —. ¡No estoy listo para esto!

La pobre loba blanca se echó a llorar desconsolada, ocultando su lindo rostro entre sus manos, dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo, arrodillándose sobre una piel de jabalí que tenían como alfombra.

¡Ya veo que sólo has jugado conmigo! — sollozó —. ¡Me has utilizado para satisfacerte, y ni siquiera te importan mis sentimientos!

Koga se sintió como un Naraku cualquiera al ver llorar a esa linda criatura que siempre lo ha amado, y no pudo ocultar una expresión apesadumbrada por el doloroso reproche.

No… Ayame… no llores… — se acercó mirándola nuevamente con ternura —. Lo que pasa es que… — se agachó y la abrazó con cuidado. La pelirroja continuaba gimiendo —… es algo… inesperado.

Su esposa no le contestó… se sentía tan triste, y en cada lágrima sacaba su pena. El lobo pensó que se estaba comportando como el más miserable de los maridos.

Ayame… amorcito… — tenía que admitirlo, pues en realidad era de esperarse —… no llores más, por favor. Yo haré lo que sea necesario… sólo que… es difícil.

La pelirroja levantó la verde mirada, y le dedicó una tímida y amorosa sonrisa, aunque en sus lindos ojos tenían lágrimas todavía.

Oh, Koga, ya verás que todo saldrá bien — le dijo, y también lo abrazó, colgándosele del cuello —. Entre los dos será más fácil.

Y ya más tranquilos, se besaron con amor. Así que Koga buscó la mejor manera de compensar su mala conducta ante su querida y amada Ayame.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

"Ayame utilizó sus lágrimas de cocodrilo" pensó Inuyasha con diversión, en cuanto Koga terminó con su relato.

Dime una cosa, Bestia — le preguntó el Ōkami con más tranquilidad, respirando profundamente. Al parecer si necesitaba desahogarse —, ¿conoces algo sobre bebés?

Pues… — el aludido miraba al lobo con una mezcla de comprensión, compasión y… un poco de burla —… tal vez no sea lo mismo, pero creo que Miroku podría darte unos consejos.

¡Es cierto! — el Comandante lobuno pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras, y se levantó —. ¿Por qué no me acorde del monje? — y, tomando nuevamente al Hanyō de la _Hitoe_, se encaminó velozmente hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede —. ¡Pronto, Bestia!, ¿qué estamos esperando?

¡Sarnoso, son dos días de camino! — le gritó Inuyasha, pero Koga no disminuyó la velocidad.

_Nota: leí en la "Wiki" que Hitoe es la prenda que lleva Inuyasha sobre la camisa. Nota cultural, por nada._


	23. Chapter 15 segunda parte

Capítulo 15 parte 2

_Continuamos… ¿en dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah, ya me acorde!... ¡Córrela!_

En las cercanías de la guarida de los lobos, ubicada ahora en la región Oeste, atravesando un tupido bosque, se veían a dos seres en una alocada carrera. Uno de ellos era arrastrado por el otro.

¡Ya párate, Sarnoso, escúchame! — le gritó Inuyasha a Koga, tratando de librarse de su agarre.

¡Ay, Bestia, cómo fastidias! — el lobo se frenó y lo soltó —. ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

Sarnoso… son dos días de camino — le espetó el Hanyō sacudiéndose la Hitoe y tratando de acomodársela adecuadamente —. ¿Qué va a pensar tu hembra? Además… — ahora lo miró enfadado —… no esperabas llevarme así como si nada, no soy muñeco — y terminó de arreglarse.

OK. Bestia, lo siento — el Ōkami pareció un tanto apenado y le dio a su acompañante unas palmadas "cariñosas" en el hombro —. Creo que me dejé llevar. Pero no te apures porque llegaremos en menos tiempo del que tú dices… conozco un atajo — agregó con aire de suficiencia.

¿En serio? — el semidemonio preguntó con énfasis de duda.

¡Claro! — afirmó el de larga y negra melena —. Confía en mí, conozco bien mis dominios — y nuevamente tomó carrera —. ¡Sígueme!

Oye… ¿y que va a decir Ayame? — preguntó Inuyasha mientras él también tomaba velocidad.

Tú no te apures por eso, Bestia — le puntualizó Koga —. Mis muchachos sabrán explicarle que me fui contigo.

Ni bien habían trotado unos cinco minutos cuando el Hanyō recordó algo…

Por cierto, Sarnoso — dijo Inuyasha, esa duda le cruzaba el pensamiento cuando atravesaban por una zona de pequeñas colinas —, ¿en dónde se supone que "habita" el verdadero "dueño" de estas tierras, Sesshōmaru?

Koga lo miró con enfado, y habló sin detener su carrera.

No lo sé — contestó un poco molesto —. Lo único que si puedo decirte es que no es en tierra.

¿Por qué dices eso? — el semidemonio de plateada cabellera se asombró un poco por esa información.

Su olor se pierde en el aire — le dijo el lobo con parquedad, para después volver la vista al Hanyō —. ¿Acaso tú no lo sabes? — preguntó en tono un poco burlón —. Es tu hermano después de todo.

¡Keh! — le respondió de mal modo —. "Medio Hermano", no confundas — le puntualizó con énfasis, casi al instante de rechinar los dientes con rabia —. Y no es que me interese… sólo es curiosidad — agregó burlonamente —. Porque aquí no parece la gran cosa comparada con el Este.

Bueno… pregúntale en cuanto lo veas — comentó el Ōkami, divertido de la actitud del Hanyō; sabía que primero se moría antes que preguntarle algo a su hermano Daiyōkai —. Mira… vamos por aquí.

Continuaron su travesía, atravesando un bosque por el que Inuyasha no recordaba haber pasado. En el camino les dio hambre, así que se vieron en la necesidad de cazar algún jabalí para saciar el crujir de sus estómagos. Koga mostró sus dotes de cazador, dejando a Inuyasha asombrado y asqueado de su salvajismo.

¡Jah, Bestia, eres un "perrito" domesticado! — le dijo Koga en tono altanero y socarrón, mientras se relamía la sangre de la garra después de tan suculento banquetazo.

¡Keh! — le espetó Inuyasha sin disimular su desagrado ante esa visión. El de dorados ojos se había tomado la "delicadeza" de asar su porción de jabalí —. Lo que pasa es que no puedes dejar de ser… Sarnoso.

A eso se llama instinto, Bestia — le sonrió abiertamente el lobo.

En menos de lo esperado llegaron a la región Este, aproximadamente al atardecer, después de día y medio de camino.

Bien, Sarnoso — le dijo Inuyasha con calma, disminuyendo un poco la velocidad de su carrera al acercarse a la aldea —, primero entraré yo para…

Pero Koga no se detuvo e irrumpió en el poblado, levantando polvo como es su costumbre, hasta llegar directamente a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, cruzando la puerta sin saludar. Inuyasha alcanzó a hacer una mueca de escepticismo, con la típica gotita anime para representar su bochorno ante la situación fuera de su control, y volvió a acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo. Muy cerca de ahí se encontraban Lin y Kohaku, junto con otros niños, Shippou y Kirara, jugando en las orillas del río, y advirtieron el alboroto armado por el Ōkami a su llegada, e inmediatamente… al Hanyō detrás del lobo demonio.

¿Qué no ese señor es el lobito? — preguntó Lin asombrada en cuanto distinguieron que se acercaba.

Los lobos son tan egocéntricos — dijo Shippou en tono de fastidio, y todos cerraron los ojos ante la polvareda levantada por Koga.

Unos segundos después…

¿Ese es el señor Inuyasha? — señaló Kohaku mientras tosía.

Si — afirmó el kitsune, sacudiéndose prontamente para quitarse la arena de la ropa —. ¿A qué habrá traído a Koga?

Los tres se levantaron seguidos por Kirara, y corrieron para tratar de alcanzarlos, mientras los otros niños se fueron precipitadamente a sus respectivas casas, un poco asustados por la presencia del yōkai lobuno. Al momento de presentarse el Ōkami en la cabaña que se encontraba cerca del arroyo…

¡Hoshi! — gritó Koga, quien ahora sí se frenó del todo… y se quedó con la bocota abierta.

Los cónyuges se encontraban… mmm… bueno… Sango amamantaba a la pequeña Kikyō y Miroku mecía cariñosamente a Ahome. Los dos estaban sentados muy juntos cerca del fogón. Al ver al lobo entrar de esa manera, ambos esposos por poco brincan del susto. El hocico de Koga se abrió más al ver a las pequeñas criaturas y a la mujer del monje… exhibiendo más carne. Si ya de por sí siempre había pensado en ella como un manjar exquisito, ahora con dos crías… un soberbio platillo para los dioses. Miroku había notado el hambre en los azules ojos del lobo y se había acercado protectoramente a Sango, pues no permitiría que un yōkai hambriento dañara a sus mujeres. Fue en ese momento cuando… ¡PAF!, un golpazo en pleno cráneo hizo reaccionar al Ōkami.

¡Sarnoso inútil! — le dijo Inuyasha al golpearlo con el puño cerrado, teniendo un signo de enfado en la sien —. ¡Te dije que me esperaras!

¡Bestia idiota! — le gruñó Koga sobándose el chichón, fulminándolo con la mirada por haberse atrevido a dañarlo de esa forma —. Eres un… — más algo lo hizo callar.

Inuyasha… Koga… ¡¿Me pueden explicar qué hacen en mi casa? — la presencia maligna de Miroku se hizo visiblemente notoria como pocas veces, tan notoria como las de su amada esposa cuando se enoja, y eso consiguió que los dos aludidos animales se abrazaran asustados.

El grito del ojiazul provocó que sus pequeñas gemelas rompieran en lloriqueos.

¡Tranquilas mis nenas! — Sango trató de serenarlas hablándoles dulcemente, arrullando a Kikyō entre sus brazos y disimulando su desesperación por la embarazosa circunstancia en la que se encontraba, sin poder cubrirse del todo el pecho… consiguiendo destaparse más.

¡FUERA! — Miroku se enderezó de su posición, echando chispas por las pupilas azules, sintiendo deseos de apretarles el cuello a esos bobos que se atrevían a importunar a su familia, especialmente a su mujer. Entregó también a la llorosa Ahome a Sango, la cual procuraba controlar el llanto de las niñas —. ¡AL ÁRBOL SAGRADO, LOS DOS! ¡AHORA! — y les hizo el ademán con la mano, para indicarles que se retiraran en ese mismo instante o él personalmente los echaría a patadas.

A los dos rústicos seres les dio vergüenza por lo que vieron sin querer, y bastante temor ante la furia del monje, el cual parecía dispuesto a asesinarlos; así que se marcharon corriendo de forma sincronizada.

¡Sarnoso miserable! — le espetó Inuyasha en cuanto llegaron al árbol sagrado, zarandeándole bruscamente por las pieles —. ¿Por qué diablos no me esperaste cuando te lo dije?

¡Y yo que iba a saber! — le contestó Koga enojado, soltándose de igual forma y sacudiéndose para acomodarse su atuendo.

Menos mal que no los encontraste haciendo otra cosa — pensó el Hanyō en voz alta viendo furibundamente al Ōkami —, porque luego Miroku es tan… indiscreto en sus cosas — puntualizó como escupiendo algo.

El aludido ya se acercaba por el sendero. Todavía se veía molesto.

Gracias al cielo que Lin, Kohaku y Shippou llegaron — le dijo a nadie en particular —; así las harán dormir y Sango podrá limpiar el desorden — después fijó la vista en el yōkai de negra cabellera, más su mirada era muy seria.

¡Hoshi, tienes que ayudarme! — Koga pensaba abalanzarse sobre él, pero algo lo detuvo.

Jovencito… deberías tener más respeto por tus semejantes — le indicó Miroku sin permitir que le pusiera una garra encima... la energía espiritual lo rodeaba, por eso el Ōkami no se animó a tocarlo —. ¿Es qué acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales?

¡Keh! Qué va a saber este Sarnoso de modales… es un ignorante — intervino Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

El aludido comandante lobo le lanzó al semidemonio una mirada fúrica, más decidió que lo mejor era no contestarle la insolencia o no obtendría lo que fue a buscar.

Lo siento — se excusó el Ōkami con sinceridad.

Bien, Koga, antes de entrar a una casa ajena hay que llamar y pedir permiso — le puntualizó Miroku en tono de circunspecto —. ¿Qué tal si… — para posteriormente sonrojarse un poco ante sus pensamientos… sus deseos carnales salieron a flote —… disfrutaba con mi mujer de un rato placentero no apto para menores de edad? — y puso su mejor cara de baboso pervertido que no perdería la oportunidad.

Ambos muchachos hicieron ojos de rendija mirando escrutadoramente al ojiazul, mientras les brotaba su típica gotita anime al observar detenidamente la expresión perdida del monje mañoso.

Oye, Miroku, yo no soy menor de edad — le espetó Inuyasha recuperando la cordura, haciéndolo regresar también a tierra —. Y este… Sarnoso — y señaló a Koga, quien aun se mostraba absorto tratando de imaginar lo que el Hoshi haría con su consorte —, ha cometido las mismas barbaridades que tú.

Bueno… — se sonrió el aludido, dibujando una bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro — en eso tienes razón, eres mucho mayor que yo, pero te falta madurar… Muy bien, mi estimado Koga — y se dirigió nuevamente al lobo, hablándole con gentileza — permíteme felicitarte por tu futura paternidad.

El semidemonio no se aguantó las ganas de lanzarle a su amigo una fulminante mirada dorada para posteriormente volverse al aludido comandante lobuno, quien había puesto cara de vergüenza ante lo dicho por Miroku.

¡Keh!, Sarnoso… — le gruñó de mala manera —, ¡habla de una buena vez, carajo, qué para eso te traje!

Eee… yo… — el pobre no salía de su bochorno y no sabía ni como empezar; tanto era así que por un momento no consiguió ni rebatirle al vulgar e insensible de cabellera plateada.

Dime que se te ofrece, Koga — Miroku lo animó a hablar también, empleando el tono amable que lo caracteriza —. Puedes expresarte con toda tranquilidad.

Bueno… yo… — tartamudeó el lobo —. ¡Hoshi, ayúdame por favor! — sintiéndose más en confianza ante esa amabilidad, se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, y esta vez el ojiazul no le impidió nada.

Ya, ya… Todo está bien — el monje le palmeó la espalda al Ōkami y se separó un poco… él parecía querer llorar otra vez —. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? — su profunda mirada oscura le brindo al comandante lobuno la calma que necesitaba —. ¿Acaso hay algo grave que te perturba el ánimo de esa manera?

Inuyasha mejor buscó acomodarse bien entre las ramas altas del árbol sagrado, como sintiendo que Aome estaba cerca de ese lugar… claro, en su época, al otro lado del tiempo. No tenía ganas de escuchar tonterías que no eran de su incumbencia.

Bueno… — dijo el lobo ya más sereno —, necesito que me expliques todo acerca del cuidado de los bebés… si no es mucha molestia para ti.

Mmm… — el ojiazul pareció meditar, cerrando los párpados para indicar que estaba pensando —… tal vez… sí, creo que… — se cruzó de brazos y tardó un poco en contestar. El lobo lo miraba expectante y el semidemonio parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos —. Bien, Koga — contestó al fin, abriendo los ojos —, no puedo explicarte todo aquí, en este momento… son muchos detalles los que debes de saber. Y, si no es indiscreción… ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que nazcan tus lobeznos? — le preguntó.

Aproximadamente unos dos meses más — indicó el aludido con presteza, sin dudarlo ni un poco.

¿Dos meses? ¿Tan rápido? — el de cabellera plateada preguntó con asombro, volviendo a esa dimensión en cuanto escuchó bien lo dicho por el Comandante.

No somos humanos, Bestia — le puntualizó Koga con serenidad —, no necesitamos tanto tiempo como ustedes para alcanzar nuestro desarrollo. Aunque… en tu caso… — y como que le lanzó una breve mirada de escrutinio, disimulando una sonrisita burlona. Afortunadamente el Hanyō no alcanzó a contestar esa pulla por bajar del árbol de un salto.

Eso me parece correcto — intervino Miroku muy a tiempo —. Entonces dame una semana e iré con Inuyasha a buscarte… llevaré algo que te será de utilidad.

¡Keh! ¿Y yo por qué? — preguntó bruscamente el Hanyō.

Pues porque Koga es tu amigo — le indicó su camarada en tono de jocosidad, y de nuevo se le dibujó una sonrisa boba en el rostro —, por eso le ofreciste tu apoyo incondicional.

¡ESTE NO ES MI AMIGO! — los dos animales se mostraron bastante ofendidos y molestos ante semejante comparación, así que le gritaron al unísono, más el monje no se achicopaló ante sus caras enojadas.

Como quieran — les contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Así que, con la promesa de la ayuda, el comandante del clan de los lobos se fue tal como llegó, levantando la arena del camino.

¡Keh! No confundas las cosas, Miroku — le soltó el de dorados ojos al monje, al tiempo que tomaban rumbo a la aldea, después de ver como se iba Koga y sacudirse el polvo que se les pegó a la ropa —, a mí no me interesa lo que pueda pasarle al Sarnoso de Koga y sus Sarnositos.

Si, amigo — éste únicamente le palmeó un hombro, pues no tenía nadita de ganas de querer hacer entrar en razón a un necio sin remedio —, lo que tú digas.

Y… por cierto — en una fracción de segundo cambió el gesto por uno de duda, mirando dubitativamente a su compañero de aventuras con sus ambarinos ojos —, ¿cómo le vas a ayudar?

Ah, eso es elemental, mi estimado Inuyasha — dijo Miroku con orgullo, asumiendo pose de gran señor —, le daré el "Manual del padre perfecto".

¿¡Qué! — exclamó el semidemonio antes de caer cómicamente al suelo.

El azotón por la impresión que le causaron esas palabras no se hizo esperar… más se enderezó presuroso ante la cara de asombro del monje al ver su reacción.

¿Otro de tus escritos? — le espetó entre burlón y enfadado —. ¡Keh, ya ni la amuelas, Miroku! Por seguir tus "consejos" es que el Sarnoso se metió en esto.

Momentito… Antes de que me difames — le dijo su amigo con tono ofendido —, le especifique claramente a Koga, en el manual que le regalé con motivo de sus esponsales, las consecuencias del amor entre un hombre y una mujer… — después volvió a sonreír, reflexionando en el hecho de que, si el Ōkami había llegado hasta ese punto, es porque en verdad se había deleitado con su damisela de roja melena —… Bueno, en su caso macho y hembra. Es de matrimonios — y se encogió resignadamente de hombros.

Es igual — afirmó Inuyasha con presteza, sin disimular una mueca de desagrado tratando de no imaginarse a Koga en actitudes pasionales con Ayame —, en su caso son bruto y hembra. Y tú… — su tono se hizo escrutador, cruzándose de brazos — no te quedas atrás.

Ya te veré, Inuyasha, recuérdalo — el ojiazul sólo le dirigió una mirada pícara antes de que llegarán a su vivienda —. A ver como te comportas con la señorita Aome, cuando ella esté nuevamente con nosotros.

Al Hanyō le subió el color a las mejillas y decidió hacerse el disimulado, escapando en cuanto pudo para no ser hostigado por los demás, y regresando presuroso al árbol sagrado para ocultarse ahí durante la tarde.

Sí que había soñado en el día que su amada pelinegra estuviera otra vez a su lado, sobre todo ahora que Sango era mucho más cariñosa con Miroku y ya no se enojaba tanto con él cuando le agarraba de salva sea la parte… o sea ahí donde la espalda deja de ser espalda _(ustedes entienden)_. Claro que si el mañoso de su marido quería pasarse de listo, el cachetadón merecido no se hacía esperar… aunque ya no era tan agresiva como en aquellos días de antaño, cuando tenía ganas de enterrarlo vivo por insolente y cínico. Al semidemonio no le cabía la menor duda… lo indecoroso del monje se le pegó a la exterminadora. Escenas "_cursis y románticas_" entre sus amigos; palabras "_empalagosas_" de Miroku con Sango cuando ella se molestaba un poco con él por ser tan desenfrenado; el cariño y la felicidad que emanaban los esposos por sus nenas; el amor flotando en el aire… Todo eso lo ponía algo nostálgico, recordando a la chica del futuro, la cual tenía su corazón con ella… y otras imágenes más subidas pasaban también ante sus ojos, que lo hacían abochornarse en extremo, pues él nunca había fantaseado con cosas de ese tipo, ni siquiera con Kikyō las había concebido a pesar de haberla amado de verdad.

_En fin… El tiempo pasó volando._

Los consejos de Miroku hicieron de Koga un lobo más feliz y un padre cuidadoso. Ayame también agradeció la ayuda y les mandó a los esposos un regalo especial: Otra piel de jabalí de muy buen tamaño… la cual fue vendida en una muy buena cantidad de monedas.

_Y la vida sigue su curso…_

Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango, ya casi era un experto exterminador, lo cual le había vuelto más independiente en muchos sentidos. El muchacho le suplicó a su pariente que lo dejara irse a vivir con la anciana Kaede, porque en la casa ya eran muchos. Había analizado que en cuanto sus pequeñas sobrinas empezaran a caminar se volverían unos verdaderos tornados demoledores, porque eran bastante traviesas, y a veces no le permitían salir a entrenar ya que se ponían exigentes y encimosas con él. Después de meditarlo unos días Sango accedió al fin, pues se dio cuenta que su hermanito necesitaba vivir en otro lado porque las niñas requerían su espacio. Además, aunado a ese punto, a su amado Miroku no se le quitaría nunca lo mañoso inmoderado con ella, y algunas mañas ya se le habían pegado un poco… ¡con un marido tan encimoso pues como no!, máxime que se aman demasiado. Y ese no era el mejor ejemplo que deseaba inculcarle a Kohaku. Claro que la joven castaña era muy cuidadosa en varios aspectos, todavía no pensaba embarazarse otra vez hasta que las niñas fueran más grandes. Y otra idea había cruzado hace tiempo por su mente… su cónyuge tendría que acceder. Pero, primero y antes que otra cosa, ha finalizar lo que había quedado inconcluso.

En cuanto las gemelas cumplieron seis meses, Sango le recordó a Miroku que era menester concluir la preparación mística para incrementar su energía espiritual a otro nivel… no debía dejar las cosas a medias. Una tarde de ese día, al momento que las niñas tomaban una siesta vespertina después de comer, e inmediatamente de completar sus quehaceres hogareños, Sango se acercó a Miroku, y, mirándolo muy respetuosamente, le dijo:

Miroku, querido mío… considero que ha llegado la hora en que tienes que terminar lo que no terminaste cuando nacieron las niñas — y se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, en el banco que tenían puesto a las afueras de su cabaña.

Se encontraba tomando el fresco de la tarde después de haber disfrutado de sus sagrados alimentos, e Inuyasha les hacía compañía… para variar. Kohaku y Shippou se habían ido a jugar cerca del río, para escuchar la interesante narración de Lin sobre las últimas aventuras vividas con el Señor Sesshōmaru. "Tal vez…" había pensado Inuyasha al verla regresar esa mañana "… esa niña sepa exactamente en donde tiene su guarida Sesshōmaru". Más se abstuvo de preguntarle por el momento, porque en realidad no estaba en sus prioridades saberlo con exactitud… Ya habría una mejor ocasión.

¿A qué te refieres Sanguito, mi amor? — le preguntó tiernamente Miroku mientras la tomaba en un suave abrazo, que ella le correspondió.

Al entrenamiento espiritual — le contestó, dándole un pequeño beso y dirigiéndole una sonrisita tímida —. Si quieres de verdad incrementar tu energía, es importante que lo cumplas como es debido — agregó un tanto más seria.

Pero, amorcito… — se excusó el monje —… Tú… las niñas… no quiero abandonarlas a su suerte.

Descuida… nosotras estaremos bien — ella le sonrió dulcemente una vez más —. Nada nos faltará, pues nuestros amigos y conocidos están aquí y podrán auxiliarnos si a caso llegáramos a necesitar algo — y después, puntualizó en tono más grave —. Me preocupa también tu crecimiento espiritual, o no podrás con el templo en cuanto el maestro Mushin… ya no esté en este mundo.

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha con sarcasmo… como le fastidiaba que Miroku fuera tan remilgoso —, Sango, también dile que quieres descansar de sus manías.

Ambos esposos le lanzaron una mirada muy dura… ese semidemonio no podía dejar de ser impertinente. Posteriormente Miroku apretó más firmemente a su amada, casi ocultando el rostro entre su… sobresaliente pecho _(hizo lo mismo que acostumbraba hacer Hapossai en "Ranma ½")_.

¡Sango, amorcito, no me digas que las palabras de Inuyasha son ciertas! — le dijo pícaramente mientras ponía cara de maliciosa satisfacción al tenerla cerca del corazón de su esposa.

Y recibió un merecidísimo coscorrón… al tiempo que Inuyasha ponía ojos de rendija y expresión escrutadora.

¡Miroku, ya te dije que no seas tan efusivo… — le espetó la castaña en cuanto lo golpeó con fuerza… el pobre hombre casi cae al suelo por la potencia del trancazo —… delante de las visitas! ¡Y tú, Inuyasha… — y le dirigió a su amigo de plateada cabellera una mirada asesina, lo que hizo que el aludido se achicopalara ante esa visible muestra de enojo —… no andes diciendo cosas que no son! — casi al instante recuperó la calma y suspiró un poco mientras su esposo se enderezaba con cuidado y sobaba el gran chichón que le había brotado en la cabeza.

Lo… lamento… Sango… — respondió el ojidorado recobrándose del susto —… yo sólo… decía.

Si Aome estuviera aquí… seguramente no te permitiría ese lenguaje tan vulgar y te hubiera mandado al suelo — la ex - exterminadora habló ya más calmada, y después… ella fue la que atrajo a su marido contra su pecho y le plantó un beso en donde lo golpeó —. ¡Oh, Miroku, cuanto lo siento! — le dijo apenada al besarlo —. ¿Te duele mucho? — pareció preocupada de verdad.

Sólo un poco… — dijo aquel aparentando estar seriamente lastimado… una pequeña sonrisita traviesa le brotó en los labios al sentir una vez más los atributos de su mujer muy cerca de él —. Pero no te angusties, querida mía, porque aun soy joven para morir… y sé que no vas a asesinarme ya que no vas a dejar a nuestras hijas sin padre — y la abrazó tiernamente por la cintura, dejándose querer.

Miroku… tú tienes la culpa por no comportarte como es debido — ella le recriminó en voz baja en tanto le alisaba delicadamente los cortos y negros cabellos, sonriendo ampliamente por el sentido del humor que siempre tiene su marido.

El Hanyō se abstuvo de opinar algo más, pues sus amigos empezaron con sus "_cursilerías_". Ante esa tierna escena se puso a meditar en que a lo mejor podría llegar a ser con Aome más "_avorazado_" de lo que es Miroku con Sango… y se sonrojó por ello. "¡Keh! Tú no puedes ser así" negó con la cabeza, y prefirió irse en cuanto notó que el monje había… doblegado un poco la voluntad de su consorte…

Sango, amor mío — se escuchó que decía el ojiazul al tiempo que le plantaba a su castaña del alma un besote de esos que ya quisiera recibir el semidemonio de su amada pelinegra… de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

Y la noche llegó a la aldea. El joven matrimonio estuvo de acuerdo en que Miroku terminaría el inconcluso entrenamiento espiritual en el tiempo que fuera necesario, y así se los hicieron saber a sus amigos en la cena, pues generalmente cenaban juntos tres veces a la semana. Shippou y Kohaku volvieron a ofrecerse para llevarle al ojiazul información sobre el estado de salud y otras necesidades que pudieran tener Sango y sus gemelas, en tanto la anciana Kaede y Lin le dijeron que podía ir tranquilo pues ellas también estarían pendientes de la familia. Estas muestras de amistad lo dejaron complacido por lo que, después de cumplir con otros compromisos que ya tenía establecidos de antemano, partió la siguiente semana acompañado por su fiel sirviente Hachi, quien había llegado por él para llevarlo al templo.

Claro que, antes de irse lejos por una buena temporada … ya no se diga más, pues el monje aprovechó bien todo el tiempo restante para pasarla en familia, y en la dulce compañía íntima de su mujercita. Y es que de verdad Sango no quiso admitir que Inuyasha tenía bastante razón… no heriría la susceptibilidad de su marido; así que, en cuanto el varón de la casa partió, suspiró algo aliviada, pues sí que era muy difícil para ella mantener la cordura en Miroku _(hasta yo me sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, y eso que omito muchos detalles, lo dejo a su imaginación)._

El joven monje tuvo que iniciar nuevamente el entrenamiento, no podía ser de otra manera dado que se tardó seis meses en volver, así que sería alrededor un trimestre fuera de casa. Ya se imaginarán las lágrimas del ojiazul de sólo pensar en todos esos días lejos de sus adoradas mujeres. Lo bueno para él, para su consuelo… En cuanto Sango se enteró de lo sucedido decidió ir a visitar a Miroku, quince días después de su partida, llevando a sus hijas con ella, aunque decidió no quedarse a dormir junto a él para no provocarle un desliz en los deseos carnales, o desvelos con las niñas; porque, con una mujer tan hermosa… ¡pues cómo no caer en la tentación! _(ese Miroku tan…)_.

_La esperanza hace que el curso de los sucesos sea más llevadero…_

El de dorados ojos también vivía esperanzado pensando en su amada del futuro, y eso al menos lo había vuelto más paciente en muchos aspectos. Inuyasha estaba convencido de que Aome volvería, en el tiempo justo para que arreglara todos los pendientes en su época, y así ya estar definitivamente juntos. Tal vez tardaría años, pero él seguiría fiel a su recuerdo. También estaba el hecho de que no habían perdido contacto en esencia, desde esa primera vez en la boda de Sango y Miroku, a través del árbol sagrado, y que a través de sus sueños recibía palabras amorosas y tiernas caricias que lo ponían alucinado; todo era más que suficiente para sentirse bien y saber que el día anhelado llegaría… y él estaría allí cuando ella retornara al Sengoku. Asimismo, cuando Aome estaba con "_Inu_", su mascota, siempre le acariciaba las orejas con ternura, recordando esa primera vez que vio a Inuyasha; platicaba con el perrito sobre su amado Hanyō, como si el animalito pudiera entender la profundidad de ese sentimiento de cariño, y le gustaba estar cerca del árbol, al sentir que su amado estaba ahí, del otro lado del tiempo… El amor les hacía muy fuertes, y les permitía soportar la separación física y temporal, porque muy adentro de ellos sabían que llegarían a reencontrarse en un día lejano.

Sus amigos se sentían contentos porque el joven semidemonio de plateada cabellera ya hubiera superado sus traumas, en parte. Ya hasta a la pequeña Lin le gustaba platicar con Inuyasha de muchas cosas importantes… sobre el Señor Sesshōmaru y otras indiscreciones más. Se puede decir que también el Hanyō se había vuelto un amigo para la niña, a pesar de ser "_más duro_" que el Daiyōkai, en opinión de la chiquilla… porque Inuyasha es muy contestón y Sesshōmaru casi no habla.

Oiga, señor Inuyasha — preguntó la jovencita con curiosidad, una noche en las cercanías de la luna nueva —, ¿cuántos años tiene usted?

Ambos se encontraban cerca del árbol sagrado porque Inuyasha quería su privacidad. Las gemelas habían estado muy lloronas, pues extrañaban a su papá Miroku, y se consolaron… jalándole las orejas por primera vez. Afortunadamente aún no apretaban tan fuerte y Sango lo rescató en el momento justo. Fue en ese instante que prefirió huir y Lin lo había seguido con discreción. El de dorados ojos se percató de su presencia más no le había dicho nada.

Pues… creo que… — respondió dubitativo… en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de su edad, cincuenta años en el limbo sí que le habían afectado —… más o menos como doscientos años humanos.

¡Ohhh! — exclamó la chiquilla asombrada —. ¡Entonces usted ya está ancianito! — le sonrió un poco —, por eso su cabello es blanco.

¡Keh! — bufó algo ofendido por esa observación infundada —. No es para tanto, Lin. Sesshōmaru es mucho más grande que yo, a él si puedes decirle viejo — puntualizó un tanto irónico… si de cabellera blanca se trataba…

El Señor Sesshōmaru no es ningún viejo — respondió la pequeña a la defensiva, torciendo un pequeño mohín de disgusto —. Usted sí porque yo sé que se quiere casar con la señorita Aome.

… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — la respuesta de la niña lo dejó un tanto anonadado, y le preguntó sonrojándose un poco. La muchachita sonrió ante su azoramiento.

Es que sólo las personas mayores piensan en casarse — puntualizó con aire de inteligente —. Pero… — al momento pareció meditar algo importante —… ¿no le parece que la señorita Aome es muy joven para usted?

Ehh… — tartamudeó el Hanyō, por un segundo no supo ni que responder ante ese cuestionamiento. "Lin si que es perspicaz" se dijo mentalmente sin que le bajara el color encendido de sus pómulos —. Bueno… — carraspeó —… su… Excelencia… Miroku… — volvió a carraspear —… es mayor que su esposa y… — respiró hondo, "¡Qué complicación!" pensó a la desesperada —… no veo problemas — finalizó su disertación, un tanto enronquecido de la vergüenza.

Lin parpadeó un poco, como si no hubiera comprendido la explicación, y luego lo miró fijamente… con esos ojos achocolatados que le recordaban bastante a su querida Aome, para después sonreírle otra vez.

¡Ay, señor Inuyasha! — le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un tono de experta en temas de matrimonios a pesar de su tierna edad —. ¡Pero su Excelencia no le lleva tantos años a la señorita Sango! — el sonrojo de Inuyasha no bajó, al contrario, se sintió más abochornado de que una puberta le diera lecciones de ese tipo —. Además — continuó la niña sin darse por enterada del estado en que se encontraba el semidemonio —, ellos se quieren mucho aunque su Excelencia es muy juguetón. Yo espero que usted ya no sea tan enojón… — agregó como quien no quiere la cosa —… para que la señorita Aome no lo castigue más en cuanto regrese — terminó diciéndole con amabilidad —. Bueno, señor Inuyasha, tengo que irme. La abuela Kaede me espera… ¡Adiós! — se despidió agitando la mano y se fue corriendo por el sendero.

"Esa mocosa sabe más de lo que aparenta" pensó el Hanyō viéndola correr, antes de encaramarse a su rama favorita en el árbol sagrado. "¿Acaso hablará así con Sesshōmaru?" meditó un momento, más prefirió no imaginarse a su hermano oyendo los consejos de la pequeña y poniéndolos en práctica. Sería una escena como para reírse.

_Y los tres meses de entrenamiento espiritual pasaron…_

Con nueve meses de nacidas, las pequeñas gemelas eran unas niñas saludables. Shippou y Kohaku no habían dejado de comunicarle a Miroku noticias sobre sus mujeres, aunque omitían algunos detalles por petición de la mamá, para darle a su amado sorpresitas sobre las peques. Ya gateaban e incluso se querían levantar, ocasionándole a la autora de sus días algunos sobresaltos cuando reparaba que se habían movido hasta casi salir de su vivienda. Tenían más fuerza en sus manitas, y torturaban a Inuyasha tirándole las orejas unas cuantas veces al pescarlo desprevenido… y Shippou también paso por eso, porque le atrapaban firmemente la colita esponjosa, por lo que Sango tenía que acudir al rescate de sus amigos. Por cierto que ya eran alimentabas con comida sólida, pues ya casi les salían los dientitos y le habían dado a su madre varios dolorosos mordiscos en el pecho, lo que hizo que la castaña tomara drásticas medidas con sus hijas. Lin iba poco más o menos cada tarde a ayudar a la ex - exterminadora, le encantaba jugar con las nenas. Kohaku también se pasaba algún ocaso con sus sobrinas, y Kirara las consentía dejando que la montaran.

El regreso del señor de la casa fue una celebración por todo lo alto. Sango le preparó a su esposo una cena especial porque también ya lo extrañaba demasiado… ¡ahh, el amor! Así que engalanó a sus pequeñas para darle a Miroku una merecida bienvenida, y ella no dudo en lucir una linda túnica nueva que le ajustaba bastante bien a su silueta. A Inuyasha le brotó una imperceptible gota anime al ver a la ex - exterminadora y su atuendo, señal inequívoca que expresaba su incredulidad, asombro y molestia, mientras ella servía los platillos para todos sus invitados, sin disimular la felicidad en su rostro.

¡Keh!, Sango… — le dijo con un poco de enfado —… no sé porque luego te quejas de que el mañoso de tu marido sea tan lujurioso. Mira nada más lo que te pones — le hizo la grosera observación.

Inuyasha… — la aludida lo miró con un poco de molestia antes de continuar repartiendo la cena —… yo nunca me he quejado contigo sobre el comportamiento de Miroku… ya no — puntualizó y se dispuso a seguir su labor, recordando brevemente las aventuras pasadas y lo mucho que le molestaban las manías de su ahora esposo en ese tiempo, cuando aun no habían formalizado nada.

¡Keh! Tal vez Miroku ya no sea como antes — agregó el semidemonio sin cambiar el tono —, pero todavía lo golpeas por querer pasarse de listo.

Shippou, Kohaku, Kirara, Lin y la anciana Kaede también estaban ahí, y sólo sonrieron como bobitos ante la observación del Hanyō… nadie negaría que tenía algo de razón. Las pequeñas parpadearon asombradas por la cara de su mamá, que le lanzó al de plateados cabellos una mirada asesina por una fracción de segundo. Ambas estaban acomodadas sobre algunos cojines, dispuestas a disfrutar su papilla en cuanto llegara papá.

¡Por Dios, Inuyasha! — la dueña de la casa contó lentamente hasta diez para luego enfrentar a su amigo —. ¡Creo que no te gustaría que diéramos un espectáculo en plena…! — se sonrojó por lo que estuvo a punto de decir… y le soltó un certero bofetón a su interlocutor —. ¡Mira lo que me haces pensar! — le dijo con enfado.

Todos los demás, menos las nenas, cambiaron su azorada expresión por una que representaba bochorno y vergüenza ante lo que acababan de ver. Las gemelas aplaudieron divertidas ante la cara de perplejidad y dolor del "_Perrito_", e imitaron el movimiento de su progenitora, haciendo un ruido como de golpe, y riéndose otra vez en cuanto Inuyasha las miró con enfado mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Lo siento, Inuyasha — se excusó la castaña visiblemente apenada, se dio cuenta de que se le pasó la mano —, pero luego eres tan… Por eso Aome te mandaba al suelo — puntualizó tratando de zanjar la cuestión.

¡Keh! — espetó el aludido, bastante adolorido, dándole la espalda. "Esta… Sango, todavía tiene la mano muy pesada… pobre Miroku" pensó con molestia, más por un instante se le dibujó una mueca maliciosa, como si recordara todas y cada una de las veces en que la exterminadora le había metido sus cachetes al monje… en realidad era divertido verlos así —. Yo sólo digo lo que es obvio — regresó del lapsus y habló una vez más con irritación.

En ese momento alguien saludó desde afuera.

¡Ya estoy en casa! — se escuchó el grito de Miroku… se oía muy emocionado —. ¿Nadie va a recibirme?

¡Pronto Lin, Kohaku — señaló Sango al tiempo que salía, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y las ganas que tenía de estar junto a su marido —, ya saben que hacer! — y se abalanzó sobre su amado en las afueras de la cabaña —. ¡Miroku, cariño mío, ya te esperábamos! — plantándole un gran beso del que todos se enteraron —. Adelante, Hachi, estás en tu casa — le indicó amablemente al tanuki, el cual, como buen sirviente, acompañaba a su señor.

Kohaku y Lin pusieron a las gemelas en el suelo mientras Hachi entraba. Tras el mapache entraron los esposos, abrazándose con cariño.

Mira, amor, lo que ya saben hacer las nenas — Sango habló mimosamente y jaló suavemente a Miroku de la túnica hasta ponerse de cuclillas —. Vengan, Ahome y Kikyō… — y las llamó con ternura —… saluden a papi que ya llegó.

Las pequeñas dirigieron una amplia sonrisa al autor de sus días, mostrándole sus diminutos dientitos, y gatearon hasta él. El monje les extendió los brazos, mirándolas amorosamente.

¡Mis niñas, vengan con papi! — les dijo contentísimo, sin disimular la alegría por constatar los progresos de sus nenas.

¡Papi! — dijeron al unísono en cuanto llegaron cerca.

A ojiazul le brotaron lágrimas de júbilo al escucharlas hablar por primera vez, y las levantó en un tierno y apretado abrazo. La castaña se incorporó también, complacida por la alegría de su esposo.

¡Me dijeron papi! ¡Qué alegría! — sollozó, y las besó repetidas veces en sus cabecitas. Las niñas le apretaron las mejillas por un instante, carcajeándose un poco porque su padre les hacía cosquillas —. ¡Mis mujeres! ¡Mis lindas criaturas! ¡Me hacen tan feliz! — y también le plantó un tierno y tronado beso a su esposa, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios —. ¡Sango, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida! — le dijo sin dejar de lagrimear. A las chiquillas les causó gracia ver a su papá llorando como un bebé, que se rieron otra vez y… le jalaron fuertemente los pendientes.

¡Auch! Niñas, a papi le duele que hagan eso — la emoción se le cortó de golpe al sentir ese tirón… percibiendo con esa acción que sus hijas también habían heredado el ímpetu de su amada esposa, aparte de la gracia. Su gesto se hizo serio y trató de alejarlas de sus orejas. Las gemelas sonrieron traviesamente, sin soltarlo ni un poquito.

Ahome… Kikyō… — les dijo Sango con firmeza, un tanto contrariada por la travesura de sus niñas —… ya suelten a papi y vamos a cenar — y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Ahome, tirando suavemente de ella. Asimismo, Miroku trató de bajar a Kikyō. Se llevaron como dos minutos hasta que pudieron controlarlas y sentarlas en sus respectivos cojines.

Todos los presentes vieron la tierna escena familiar con una gran sonrisa, disimulando una risotada ante la última y heroica acción de las traviesas gemelas. Inclusive a Inuyasha le pareció algo bonito, y pensó que cuando él y Aome fueran padres… sacudió la cabeza con energía, aduciendo que un mosquito lo estaba molestando. Así que disfrutaron de la suculenta cena, platicándole al feliz padre lo revoltosas y terribles que eran sus pequeñas, cosa que no fue puesta en duda pues las chiquillas se abalanzaron sobre Miroku una vez más, en cuanto terminaron su porción de arroz, y lo usaron de "caballito"… había que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y aunque lo hicieron enojar un poco, el hombre se sentía dichoso de estar nuevamente en casa, con su familia, con su amada esposa y con sus amigos. Más tarde las amistades se retiraron, para permitir que la pareja conviviera más propiamente en familia.

Hachi, Shippou e Inuyasha se fueron cerca del árbol sagrado, sentándose junto al pozo para admirar la luna en creciente.

¿Y cómo estuvo el entrenamiento esta vez? — le preguntó el kitsune al tanuki.

Bueno… — contestó el aludido sin levantar mucho la voz — el defecto de su Excelencia Miroku… aún lo tiene. En el último mes fuimos a algunas aldeas cercanas al templo y…

¿Acaso Miroku sigue siendo un mujeriego? — interrumpió el pequeño zorro con asombro, y pensó lo en mal que le iría a ese aprovechado de su amigo si Sango se enteraba de alguna barbaridad. El Hanyō se contuvo en decir una palabrota.

No, no es eso — puntualizó Hachi con presteza al ver las expresiones de los dos camaradas de su Excelencia, al pensar si acaso esa manía no la había abandonado —, aunque su Excelencia no pierde oportunidad de… — tartamudeó un poco —… pensar en su esposa y hacer comparaciones… sin llegar tan lejos como antes — y soltó un suspiro de resignación —. Les ofreció a las señoritas de esos poblados pociones y pergaminos para la fortuna en el amor — explicó calmadamente y luego sonrió como bobito, visiblemente avergonzado al recordar esos bochornosos sucesos —, cobrando mucho por algo que… quien sabe si sirva.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Una serena tarde primaveral, en la plaza de una aldea cercana al templo del maestro Mushin, el monje Miroku llevaba a la práctica algunas de sus nuevas habilidades. Y que mejor que en la zona más concurrida del poblado, en donde pasaban las mujeres.

¡Lindas doncellas, por aquí por favor! — habló Miroku amablemente, llamando la atención de las transeúntes.

Su Excelencia… ¿qué piensa hacer? — preguntó su asistente, pues no estaba enterado del porqué habían ido a ese lugar.

¡Hachi, guarda silencio por favor y no interrumpas a un profesional! — le dijo con gravedad el joven monje, y lo miró con un poco de molestia —. Lo que debes hacer es traerme lo que te pedí, y te apartas hacia atrás.

En seguida, su Excelencia — el pobre mapache le entregó lo que llevaban, sin saber exactamente que era, y se hizo respetuosamente a un lado, mientras las mujeres ya abarrotaban el lugar ante la presencia de tan apuesto monje.

El ojiazul se tomó su tiempo, acomodando una alfombrilla para colocar la mercancía que traía en la "maleta". Los cuchicheos de las presentes no se hicieron esperar.

Bien, mis primorosas y agraciadas damas — inició Miroku con su discurso, y después… fue tomando cuidadosamente las manos de algunas de las asistentes, mirándolas con galantería —. ¿Eres una delicada mujer…— le dijo a una — que no ha tenido suerte… — se dirigió a otra — en el amor? — fue con una tercera —. Pues no te preocupes más — alcanzó a una cuarta —, porque hoy el día en que la fortuna te sonríe — y terminó con una quinta, a la cual le guiñó un ojito travieso.

Al tanuki le brotó una gotita anime en la frente… su Excelencia podía llegar a ser muy hablador. Las chicas se sentían alucinadas ante la presencia del guapo monje, y hasta pensaron que tal vez alguna sería la afortunada en pescarlo para sí.

¡Aquí tengo la solución a sus problemas! — dijo Miroku ya soltando a la última muchacha y dirigiéndose nuevamente al centro del sendero, dejándolas absortas y con un signo de duda en sus cabecitas —. Les traigo una potente fórmula — les mostró un frasco de los que había sacado del fondo de su "equipaje", levantando un poco la voz para hacerse oír entre los murmullos que estaban volviendo a escucharse —, que combinada con buenas oraciones y el pergamino bendito adecuado — y también exhibió el dichoso pergamino —, les garantiza suerte en su vida amorosa; y les puedo asegurar que conseguirán… — y sonrió más abiertamente de forma pícara, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura, la cual destelló un poco a contraluz —… un atractivo marido como su servidor… que tiene una hermosa esposa y lindas hijas gracias a esta maravilla — puntualizó complacido.

Algunas hicieron una mueca de desilusión ante esas últimas palabras, pero la perspectiva de conseguir un hombre apuesto por esposo las animó a adquirir lo ofertado. Hachi por poco se azota de la reacción de las desesperadas mujeres, que pagaron la gran cantidad pedida por el monje embaucador.

Gracias, gentiles y bellas señoritas… — les dijo mientras contaba las monedas que guardaría en el fondo de su veliz —… no olviden levantar todos los días sus oraciones, poner el pergamino en la posición adecuada y darle a ese hombre especial la bebida en la forma indicada — le sonrió caballerosamente a sus clientas —, y no tardará mucho para que les pida matrimonio. Obvio — dijo ya más serio, cruzándose un momento de brazos —, todo depende del atractivo en cuestión y la disponibilidad, ¿entendido? No me hago responsable por defectos secundarios.

¡Lo que usted diga, su Excelencia! — las muchachas sonrieron complacidas, retirándose después de haberle dedicado una respetuosa reverencia.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha al fin —, así que lo charlatán no se le quitó.

Eso y lo… — Hachi continuaba ruborizado —… otro.

Shippou también se había sonrojado.

Ese Miroku, en vez de monje parece… — puntualizó sin terminar su observación.

Con esos pensamientos, los dos seres mágicos se fueron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, e Inuyasha se quedó en el árbol sagrado, pensando una vez más en su amada pelinegra. "Pues…" meditaba, "claro que si me ausentará por algún tiempo me gustaría mucho que Aome me reciba como Sango a Miroku y…" de sólo pensar en lo que ese momento estarían haciendo sus amigos… le dio un escalofrío por la espalda y se sonrojó intensamente.

¡Menudo par de calenturientos! — dijo para sí con enfado —. ¡No cabe duda que los dos son iguales!

Mejor sacudió la cabeza y se durmió pensando en cosas tiernas, y en alguna forma de expresar sus sentimientos hacia la linda pelinegra de grandes ojos cafés, la que le había devuelto la esperanza de vivir… enamorado.

_Nota: voy lento pero seguro, pues en mi cabeza dan vuelta los Saiyajins y mis otras actividades. Saludos y gracias por entender y divertirse con mis ocurrencias._


	24. Chapter 15 tercera parte

Capítulo 15 parte 3

_Nota de la autora: Los acontecimientos se van más rápido porque Aome ya está por regresar, y esta parte es algo corta, pues la que sigue es interesante._

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo… el tiempo sigue su curso en las dos eras. Y el contacto entre los enamorados de ambos lados del árbol que lo divide sigue siendo sutil, pero muy placentero para los dos, pues les renueva día a día las esperanzas de que el momento de su reencuentro sea inolvidable. La única duda que tiene Aome es como afectará su regreso a la época Sengoku sobre la época actual. Shinosuke, su buen amigo en el Instituto y "nieto" de Sesshōmaru, le dijo que por el momento disfrutara su realidad, que el día de su retorno ella decidirá lo que sea correcto.

Y, hablando del Sengoku… en ese periodo el tiempo también corría a la par. El cumpleaños número uno de las gemelas fue un gran acontecimiento que sus amorosos padres no dudaron en celebrar con todos los de la aldea. En la cercanía del segundo aniversario del enlace matrimonial entre su Excelencia Miroku y Sango, su esposa y ex - _yōkai taijiya_, se hizo una gran festividad para pedir por la buena salud de toda la linda familia.

Pero había otros asuntitos que los tenían bastante ocupados, lo que les hacía a veces pasar por alto el hecho de que alguien de su grupo faltaba para que todo fuera mejor.

El maestro Mushin aún no entregaba el "equipo", pero su salud continuaba más delicada, pues no dejaba de entrarle duro a la bebida, una pésima costumbre que no estaba dispuesto a dejar diciendo que de algo se tenía que morir. Así que Miroku se encargaba de quedarse algunos días con su maestro, en el templo, para cuidarlo cuando el anciano sentía que había llegado su hora. Sango se abstenía de ir con frecuencia porque Mushin era peor de manolarga que su antiguo discípulo… ¡figúrense su atrevimiento por querer comprobar que tan anchas se habían puesto las caderas de tan hermosa mujer! Eso ocasionó que el octogenario hombre se ganara una muy buena reprimenda del joven monje por haber tenido la osadía de tocar el perfecto y sagrado cuerpo de su consorte. Y, además, estaba el hecho de que, ahora que las niñas ya caminaban, se hacía más que necesario estar al pendiente de donde andaban… eran un peligro hasta para ellas mismas por ser tan traviesas e inquietas. Lo bueno de todo esto es que contaban con la ayuda incondicional de Lin, a quien le gustaba jugar con las nenas y era muy paciente.

Para Inuyasha, la pequeña de negra cabellera le recordaba bastante a su amada del futuro, que inclusive también él le había tomado algo de cariño, entendiendo un poco la forma en la cual la jovencita se había ganado el corazón yōkai de Sesshōmaru: era una criatura con un don especial para tratarlos, fuerte hasta donde fuera necesario, y gentil en muchos aspectos… una característica que igualmente poseía Aome. Aunque tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en su trato para con la niña, pues si alguna vez se atrevía a hacerla enojar de más o llorar, el Daiyōkai se enteraría de ello y, de sólo pensar como podría castigarlo se le erizaba la piel _(ya saben ustedes como se pone Sesshōmaru cuando se enoja de verdad)._

Por otro lado… Sango había tenido una idea brillante respecto a en que podría ocuparse para ayudar en los ingresos de la casa, pues no estaba resignada del todo a ser solamente un ama de casa, a la usanza de las señoras de esa época… el ser exterminadora le había dado un carácter bastante fuerte, si lo sabría su esposo, y ella creía firmemente que las mujeres también podían trabajar fuera de casa… concepto revolucionario para su tiempo. En seguida de concebir el modelo, la joven castaña le había planteado a su hermano Kohaku y a Miroku el fundar una academia de entrenamiento de exterminadores de yōkai, ya que, después de la masacre ocasionada por Naraku, ellos eran los únicos que se dedicaban a tan peligroso oficio… Bueno, Sango se había retirado para dedicarse al cuidado de su familia, más aún recordaba las palabras que su padre siempre le había dicho, y consideraba que siempre es mejor el trabajo en grupo, especialmente si debes enfrentarte a algo peligroso. El muchacho aceptó complacido, porque también extrañaba trabajar en equipo; su querido cónyuge lo dudó un poco, porque no se le hacía del todo correcto que su bella esposa descuidara a las niñas por atender una escuela, aunado al hecho de que los aldeanos tal vez le criticarían por permitir que una mujer casada trabaje como si no tuviera un marido que la mantuviera. Pero su amorosa consorte le convenció de las ventajas de una brigada de exterminadores, utilizando para ello sus encantos femeninos y su gran poder de convencimiento sobre su libidinoso marido _(abusada la Sango… jejeje)_. Además, un entrenamiento de esa naturaleza requiere de varios años para dominarlo, la prueba era que Kohaku aun tenía ciertos errores, y generalmente le pedía ayuda a su cuñado cuando se trataba de ir a algún territorio lejano, pues no le gustaba mucho el ir solo por varios días. Y para ello también se necesitaba de un gran poder espiritual de purificación para las armas… y ese sería el papel de su Excelencia Miroku en la escuela. Todo eso sonaba de maravilla, pero implicaría que el monje se apartara nuevamente de la familia por algunos meses, para una preparación extra. Y no había un lugar mejor para hacerlo que el lejano templo donde había iniciado con su instrucción mística.

A Inuyasha le pareció que todo ese argüende era un pretexto ridículo de parte de Sango para alejar a Miroku otro tiempecito de su lado, y no tener que luchar contra sus desenfrenos, evitando embarazarse otra vez; porque el ojiazul se había mostrado bastante insistente en el tema ahora que las gemelas ya eran más grandecitas en su opinión. Y es que no podían negarlo… cuando al monje se le alborotaba la hormona también a su mujer se le pegaba un poco de ese alocado comportamiento. A pesar del tiempo juntos, de un poco más de dos años de vida en común, se seguían amando con tanta pasión como la primera vez; y todas estas cosas hacían que el Hanyō se desesperara considerablemente, porque él también tenía visiones… que le subían el tono de piel hasta hacerlo rojo brillante. Casi se infartaba cuando, de "pura casualidad", era testigo de ciertas escenitas no aptas para sus toscos y rústicos pensamientos.

Una noche de luna llena, en cuanto las pequeñas ya se habían dormido y la decisión de partir a mejorar espiritualmente estaba tomada, los dos amigos, el monje y el semidemonio, se encontraban disfrutando del fresco anochecer bebiendo una deliciosa "tacita" de té, a las afueras de la cabaña del primero. Una de las virtudes de Inuyasha es ser muy directo en sus comentarios.

¿Entonces, Miroku, cuando te marchas con el viejo de tu maestro? — le soltó toscamente a su camarada después de haber platicado de otras trivialidades, como la última "_tortura_" del día por parte de las gemelas hacia sus orejitas perrunas o el último jalón a los apéndices auditivos de su papá, los que en ese momento tenía enrojecidos porque las chiquillas adoraban tomarlo de las arracadas y tirar de ellas… ¿cuál de los dos sufrirá más tormentos?

Mmm… En tres días más o menos — contestó el aludido después de beber un gran sorbo de té —. El maestro Mushin está preparando todo, y también debe cuidar su salud… a su edad y con lo delicado que está debe descansar bien antes de iniciar con otro periodo de instrucción espiritual de mayor extensión — para, posteriormente, tomar el último trago —. ¡Ah, qué delicia de bebida! — dijo saboreando la calidez del brebaje, y después volvió a hablar calmadamente —. Hachi vendrá a buscarme en cuanto Mushin ya este listo.

Fue en ese momento que Sango se asomó por ahí. La joven castaña limpiaba todo el desorden que dejaron sus pequeñas "torbellino". Ella se movía tan campante como siempre, con su agilidad y desenvoltura característica, mientras su hermosa y larga cabellera castaña ondeaba al compás de sus movimientos, al tiempo que recogía del paso los "juguetes" improvisados que habían tirado sus hijas, entre los que se encontraban algunos recuerdos que Lin había traído de su último viaje con Sesshōmaru, el báculo de su papá, el trompo "mágico" de Shippou, la máscara protectora del tío Kohaku, y la funda de Tessaiga. Para el de dorados ojos no pasó desapercibida la babosa expresión que se le dibujó a su amigo en el rostro, y es que el monje se quedó viendo "muy disimuladamente" a su esposa. En sus azules ojos se esbozó un brillo de lujuria al recorrer de arriba para abajo la escultural figura de su amada mujer, la cual vestía con una túnica sencilla que le sentaba muy bien, y hasta abrió un poco la boca… casi se le va un suspiro y se le cae la baba. O sea que, indirectamente, a la ex - exterminadora le gusta levantar la pasión de su amado.

¡Keh! Miroku, por favor — ni bien se retiró Sango cuando Inuyasha se dirigió groseramente a Miroku, con una mueca escrutadora en su cara para representar su irritación —, tienes unas pequeñas "monstruos" en tu casa y… ¿todavía quieres más? — para después hacer un mohín de antipatía, de sólo pensar una y otra vez en las "calenturas" de sus amigos.

Bueno… las niñas son bendiciones — dijo el aludido sonrojándose un poco y mirando nuevamente a su compañero de aventuras, pues no podía negar que sus palabras eran ciertas —… y las bendiciones… caen del cielo.

Ajá — el de plateada cabellera no pudo disimular el tono burlón —. Quieres todas las bendiciones para ti que por ello te esfuerzas tanto.

¡Qué bueno que me entiendes, Inuyasha! — sonrió tontamente Miroku.

¡Keh! ¡Ustedes dos me dan asco! — levantó un poco la voz, cruzándose de brazos sin terminar el té —. No me cabe duda que lo indecente… es natural en ti — y lo miró con enfado. La joven castaña volvió a salir de su vivienda y ya se acercaba a ellos, ignorante de la conversación entre hombres —. ¡Keh! Sango, yo sé que mandas lejos a éste depravado para que ya no te atosigue pidiéndote más hijos, ¿verdad? — le soltó el de ojos dorados en cuanto ella se sentó al lado de su marido, dispuesta a sobarle las enrojecidas orejas.

Nuevamente los esposos lo fulminaron con la mirada, a continuación Sango le dedicó una sonrisita significativa y le plantó a Miroku un suave beso en la oreja derecha al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Por supuesto que no, Inuyasha — contestó la aludida con calma después de abrazar a su esposo, al cual por un pelito no se le va la mano más allá al corresponder el abrazo —, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así? Lo único que me interesa es el mejor nivel espiritual de Miroku — y miró a su amado con ternura, empezando a masajear suavemente su oreja —. ¿Te duele mucho amor? — le susurró dulcemente.

¡Ouch! Bastante, Sango querida — dijo aquel dejándose querer… si para hacerse consentir era un experto —. Las niñas son tan fuertes… se parecen tanto a ti — y soltó un suspiro de complacencia, ocasionándole una risita traviesa a su cónyuge.

Eres tan ocurrente… — le dijo ella en voz baja.

¡Keh! — intervino el semidemonio después de aguantarse esa empalagosa escena —. Sango, por favor, no quieras engañarme… sé que hace tres noches discutieron por eso.

… Inuyasha, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? — ante esas afirmaciones, Miroku se apartó un poco de su esposa y observó muy seriamente al Hanyō, el cual se sonrojó al ser contemplado de esa manera. Sango también se sonrojó y hasta se olvidó de su labor… la visible muestra de lo bochornoso de la situación.

Bueno… es que… — el balbuceó del de cabellera plateada no se hizo esperar, porque ahora la exterminadora lo miraba con una expresión igual a la de su esposo, aunque sus mejillas seguían coloradas de recordar lo ocurrido esa noche —… lo que pasa es que… — "¡Qué carajo!" se dijo a sí mismo con molestia, y luego se enojó con sus amigos, levantando la voz —… ¡Una mierda! A veces quiero enterarme de… — para después volver a farfullar —… sus… cursilerías para… cuando… — y le subió salvajemente el tono de su piel hasta casi enrojecer como su traje —… Aome vuelva… pueda yo… ser… cariñoso — y desvió la mirada de los cónyuges, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, esperando que no le hicieran preguntas estúpidas.

Ellos pusieron cara de perplejidad al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver por un segundo, para dirigir nuevamente la vista al Hanyō y reírse de su azoramiento. Bueno, Miroku se carcajeó bastante fuerte, casi se cae del banco. Sango únicamente sonrió levemente, y en seguida ocultó su hermoso rostro en el pecho de su amado, visiblemente enrojecida de la vergüenza, al tiempo que hablaba en un susurro ahogado:

¡Ay, pero qué pena, Inuyasha! ¿Por eso lo hiciste? — hasta deseaba que la tierra se tragara a ese indiscreto —. ¿Cómo pudiste?

¡Ah, pero que bárbaro! — Miroku casi llora de la risa sin soltar a su esposa… si no fuera por eso tal vez sí se hubiera revolcado en el piso —. ¡Inuyasha, por favor! ¡Eso es muy gracioso! — después respiró profundamente para calmarse, limpiándose un poco los humedecidos párpados.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Tres noches atrás…

Sango… amor… — Miroku se abalanzó sobre Sango en cuanto las niñas se habían dormido al fin, después de un largo día de travesuras. Se encontraban en su propia habitación poniéndose las "pijamas", dispuestos a descansar después de una extensa jornada laboral —… vida de mi vida…

La abrazó con pasión contenida y la besó larga y profundamente, como si el tiempo se acabara en ese beso apasionado.

Mmm… Miroku… cariño… — le respondió ella al fin, respirando entrecortadamente e intentando apartarse un poco, aguantándose las ganas —… no empieces… me haces cosquillas…

Ya suponía lo que su amado quería… le costaba trabajo calmarlo cuando se ponía en plan pasional, porque él la conocía muy bien y ya sabía cuales eran sus debilidades.

Sanguito… corazón… — el ojiazul no la soltó y la besaba suavemente cerca de la oreja, susurrándole con tono galante y apasionado —… mmm… vamos a… darle gusto al gusto…

Mmm… no… hoy no cariño… — le dijo tiernamente, forcejeando un poco, sintiendo ya algo de calor. A veces su marido podía ser tan persistente —… en serio… no… quiero — y trató de darle la espalda.

Vamos, Sango, querida mía… ¿por qué no hacerlo hoy? — insistía el mañoso, apretándola un poco más contra él, besándole ya del cuello —… mmm… si las niñas son tan bonitas… pues… hagamos otro… — y siguió tocándola con movimientos provocativos, acariciando su bien formado cuerpo, pues ya casi le quitaba la poca ropa que tenía puesta.

_(¡Eso no se puede decir en este fic, pues no es su categoría! Me sonrojo por la actitud de Miroku… y no sigo con lo demás, porque me da penita)._

Bueno, tendría que emplear un último recurso o si no cedería a los ardores de su fogoso marido, y por el momento… no sería así.

Cariño… — le habló con dulzura soltando un suspiro ahogado, cerrando un momento sus lindos ojitos, como si ya se hubiera rendido al calor del momento, y después… se hizo visible su presencia maligna y una fría mirada asesina, como las de un Daiyōkai conocido nuestro —. ¡Miroku, basta ya! — levantó un poco la voz consiguiendo que su amado la soltara con miedito… había cosas que aun no había vencido del todo, y estaba muy consiente sobre lo irascible que puede ser su esposa cuando algo la enfadaba de verdad.

Sanguito… amorcito… no… te enojes — le dijo en voz muy baja, pegándose a la pared de la habitación mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa —. Tú sabes que… es que te amo demasiado por… ser tan hermosa… por las niñas… — ella aun lo miraba con severidad —… que… no puedo… es que… — tartamudeó intimidado ante el enojo de su esposa.

Sango se calmó al instante, el simple hecho de que Miroku entendiera la indirecta… además ella lo ama como siempre y le gusta que le dé todo su amor. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente por el cuello, besándolo con cariño en los labios.

Miroku… amor… por ahorita no pienses más en hijos. Creo que las niñas deben crecer otro poco para que pueda dedicarme a la atención de otro bebé— le dijo amorosamente y le dedicó un tierno mohín juguetón mientras le acicalaba algunos despeinados y alborotados cabellos que se habían soltado de la pequeña coleta. El aludido respiró más tranquilo ante esa reacción y correspondió el abrazo, ya sin intenciones de ir más allá —. Yo te digo cuando sí, ¿sí? — le puntualizó con ternura y le ajustó suavemente el cuello de su "pijama".

Sí… claro… — la levantó en brazos y la condujo al futón, acomodándose delicadamente a su lado —. Espero me perdones por ser tan bruto — le sonrió con timidez.

Te perdono — le contestó besándolo otra vez —. Y no olvides que yo también te amo — dijo al final, hablándole tiernamente al oído.

Y así fue que se durmieron. La joven castaña le permitió a su amado acomodarse junto a su pecho, para que oyera el latir de su enamorado corazón. Y aunque esa noche no fue de frenesí desenfrenado… el pícaro monje tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

Y que conste que no escuché ni vi más de lo necesario… — se explicó Inuyasha, bastante apenado todavía.

Sango aún se mostraba muy avergonzada, como pensando cuantas noches antes su amigo los había espiado un poco, y de lo que pudo haberse enterado cuando verdaderamente se entregaban a sus más íntimas pasiones, así que seguía ocultando su lindo rostro en el regazo de su marido, el cual la abrazaba amoroso mientras miraba al Hanyō con aire divertido, escuchando la historia de lo que… se había enterado por andar de chismosito donde no debe.

Inuyasha, amigo… si quieres que te dé unas buenas lecciones sobre como realizar el arte del amor… — le dijo Miroku en tono de travesura en cuanto el de dorados ojos terminó con su relato —… sólo avísame para que…

¡Miroku!, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? — la castaña se soltó de entre sus brazos, levantándose intempestivamente del banco, y le propinó un buen bofetón, contrariada y dolida por su insensibilidad —. ¡Ustedes dos son un par de…! — fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada, casi le quiere apretar el cuello para asesinarlo. El pobre semidemonio se ocultó tras su amigo, quien se sobaba el cachete y veía con aprensión a su mujer —. ¡Ush, hombres tenían que ser! ¡Mejor me voy! — les dio la espalda y se metió a la cabaña, sintiéndose su desbordada energía maligna.

Oye, Miroku… — preguntó el Hanyō con un hilo de voz —… ¿no tienes la impresión de que a Sango la poseyó un demonio que aun se aloja en su cuerpo?

Ahora fue el monje quien le lanzó a su amigo una mirada enojada…

¿Qué dijiste? — le cuestionó en tono macabro y después… suspiró hondamente.

Lo… siento — dijo Inuyasha, casi se ocultó entre las sombras al percibir la molestia de su compañero de aventuras —. Es que yo…

Ya déjalo así, Inuyasha, y no te apures por nimiedades — le indicó Miroku sin dejar de sobar su mejilla enrojecida —. Lo que pasa es que a veces las mujeres son delicadas en estos temas — y miró hacia la entrada de su vivienda, suspirando una vez más —. Creo que me va a costar trabajo calmar a Sango esta noche.

Yo… — tartamudeó el de cabellos plateados, apenado por haber provocado una situación así.

Descuida, a veces entre matrimonios hay desavenencias — lo interrumpió el monje, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera para tranquilizarle —. Mira, con confianza puedes pedirme consejos — le indicó con ese tomo amable y despreocupado que lo caracteriza —, al fin y al cabo somos amigos y deseo ayudarte de verdad. Pero es mejor no decir nada de esto delante de Sango.

¡Keh! Está bien — a Inuyasha le bajó el sonrojo ante la perspectiva de conocer más de la vida que no conocía —. En cuanto regreses de tu dichosa preparación te… pediré… consejos — farfulló un poco y nuevamente adoptó su actitud habitual —. ¡Pero no quiero saber cochinadas!, ¿quedó claro? — espetó en tono agrio.

Cochinadas… — el ojiazul le dedicó una mirada escrutadora —. Ya me dirás si cuando te cases con la señorita Aome te siguen pareciendo cochinadas — y le sonrió con burla una vez más, haciendo que el de dorados ojos enrojeciera nuevamente por un momento —. Entonces… mi buen amigo — al segundo se levantó y se dirigió a su cabaña, adoptando un tono solemne y pose de gran señor antes de penetrar en la vivienda —, tengo mucho quehacer, así que te recomiendo no asomarte más tarde, pues la cosa va a estar difícil; aunque, luego de un enfado… — se le dibujó un mohín de diversión, imaginando lo que seguiría más adelante — es más dulce.

Al Hanyō le dio el escalofrío acostumbrado por la espalda ante esas palabras y ese gesto. "¡Golfo inmoral tenías que ser… y ella también te da alas!... La chabacanería al máximo", pensó algo turbado.

¡Keh! Para nada — respondió con enfado —. ¡No pienso repetir el mismo error! — gritó antes de irse velozmente hacia el árbol sagrado.

Así que el joven monje se fue a los tres días, cuando sus gemelas tenían aproximadamente un año y dos meses. Por supuesto que la despedida fue conmovedora y su esposa lo consintió esas noches… ustedes ya saben como. Obvio que las gemelas no querían soltar a papá, presintiendo que el autor de sus días tardaría un tiempo en regresar, y le lloraron un poco para expresar su desacuerdo, más fueron rápidamente consoladas por… el "_Perrito_" Inuyasha y sus orejitas. Sango y las pequeñas visitaron a Miroku dos veces el primer mes.

La preparación de la academia de _yōkai taijiya_ iba bien, varios aldeanos se decidieron a que sus hijos tomaran las lecciones y ya habían empezado con lo básico y sencillo; la ex – exterminadora y ahora maestra les comentó que el entrenamiento requería años y era menester dominar las cosas simples. Aproximadamente un mes y medio después de que su amado esposo se fuera… le daría un giro a sus planes. Una sorpresa le esperaba a su regreso, algo que lo pondría feliz al triple de lo que ya se sentía.

_Nota: Vamos rápido porque ya queremos que Aome regrese… Saludos y sean felices._


	25. Chapter 15 cuarta parte

Capítulo 15 parte 4

_Continuamos en el Sengoku…_

El joven monje Miroku se había ausentado nuevamente de la aldea a petición de Sango, su esposa, y así acrecentar su nivel espiritual a un plano que le permitiera la purificación de los aditamentos especiales para elaborar las armas necesarias en el trabajo de exterminador, los huesos y piel de yōkai. Ella por su parte, auxiliada por su hermano Kohaku, por Kirara, su mascota, y por Inuyasha, su amigo Hanyō… y con el incondicional apoyo de su marido, abrió en la pequeña población una escuela de enseñanza en el oficio de _yōkai taijiya_. Como ya no había nadie más para tan peligrosa labor, sólo su consanguíneo, a ella le pareció una buena idea. Además, el entrenamiento de exterminador requiere de por lo menos 5 o 6 años de preparación, así que aun había tiempo de sobra para que egresara una generación de alumnos. Con lo que no contaba la joven castaña era con un poco de intervención de la naturaleza a favor de su amado cónyuge, aproximadamente un mes y medio después de la partida de este último.

Una tranquila y soleada mañana volvió a sentir un mareo mientras le daba a sus gemelas de desayunar… un mareo como un buen tiempo atrás, casi cuatro meses después de haberse matrimoniado. Las pequeñas parpadearon extrañadas al ver el momentáneo gesto alterado de su progenitora. Afortunadamente para Sango Shippou y Kohaku estaban ahí, haciéndole compañía como le habían prometido a Miroku, y también se asombraron por ese cambio notorio.

Hermana… ¿acaso te sucede algo? — su pequeño hermano se preocupó al verla trastabillar y ponerse pálida cuando les estaba sirviendo el guisado. Se levantó presurosamente para auxiliarla.

Descuida, Kohaku querido, es sólo que… — dijo ella recuperando el equilibrio, procurando de no darle importancia al asunto, más salió corriendo como pudo… con rumbo al baño.

¡Mami! — exclamaron las chiquillas, visiblemente temerosas al ver salir a su madre de esa forma tan precipitada.

Tranquilas, niñas — Shippou les habló calmadamente para serenarlas —, ahorita regresa su mamá.

Se escucharon sonidos extraños que hicieron erizar la piel de los dos jóvenes mientras cargaban a las gemelas, las cuales parecían a punto de llorar al sentirse abandonadas por la autora de sus días. Sango volvió un rato más tarde, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo… se veía algo mal. Tomó a sus peques en brazos y las apretó cariñosamente para después terminar de beber una taza de té que se había servido tratando de contrarrestar el malestar, lo cual le hizo recobrar el color.

Chicos, se los agradezco tanto — les indicó a Shippou y a su hermano cuando aferró a sus hijas —. No se asusten, mis niñas — les sonrió en cuanto acabó la bebida caliente, dándoles un beso a ambas, lo que hizo que las infantas se calmaran —, mamá no va a dejarlas… pero me parece que su padre se salió con la suya después de todo — agregó soltando un suspiro entre resignado y complacido, y sus mejillas adquiriendo un tenue rubor al recordar a su amado esposo.

Sango… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? — preguntó Shippou mirándola fijamente con gesto de duda. Las gemelas recuperaron la sonrisa otra vez al ver contenta a su mamá.

Hermana… ¿en serio te sientes bien? — Kohaku todavía la miraba con preocupación, no muy convencido de su mejoría.

¡Por supuesto que si, Kohaku! — la aludida le contestó muy sonriente. Las niñas le jalaron el cabello a modo de travesura, riéndose —. Señoritas, cálmense por favor — se dirigió a sus hijas con seriedad, indicándoles con una mirada que no le pareció gracioso el "chistecito", y las acomodó en sus cojines —, y terminen su desayuno… porque papi no va a querer verlas mal alimentadas — y les dedicó una leve sonrisa, acariciándoles la cabeza a ambas.

¡Si mami! — dijeron las chiquillas al unísono.

Ya hablaban bastante bien a pesar de su corta edad, pues Lin platicaba mucho con ellas y las gemelas eran muy pericas, repetían todo lo que oían. Muy obedientes se aprestaron a terminar de… tirar su arroz.

Ahome… Kikyō… el arroz tenían que comerlo — Sango las miró una vez más con severidad al percatarse de lo que habían hecho, aunque en el fondo le divertía que sus hijas fueran tan ocurrentes.

Ante ese reproche por parte de su progenitora, las pequeñas dispusieron a recoger pausadamente los granos del cereal que habían tirado en la mesa. Cada que levantaban uno se miraban entre ellas y no disimulaban su alegría por "haber recuperado el arroz", y después, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se los echaban a la boquita. Los "adultos" mejor resolvieron terminar también con su almuerzo, controlándose para no carcajearse ante ese ingenioso juego.

Muy bien, niñas — Sango les habló en tono dulce —, cómanse todo el arroz — posteriormente se dirigió a los jóvenes —. Bueno, muchachos… creo que le daré a Miroku una sorpresita que sé le agradará mucho, pero no se lo digan todavía ahora que lo vayan a ver — y volvió a sonreír en tanto que los chicos la veían dubitativos.

Sango… — Shippou no deseaba quedarse con la duda —… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Vamos, quiten ya esas caras y no se preocupen más. Mi salud esta bien — esa fue su respuesta, y les acarició a ambos una mejilla con suavidad —. Lo que sí es importante es ver hasta donde podemos avanzar con la escuela — dijo un poco más seria. En seguida se dirigió especialmente a su hermano —. Kohaku, es primordial que acompañes a Inuyasha a ver al anciano Totosai, para que empiece a forjar las armas en cuanto Miroku regrese.

Muy bien, hermana, lo que tú digas — el aludido contestó afirmando con la cabeza, ya más tranquilo de ver a su consanguínea reponerse.

Cinco minutos después…

Entonces… — Sango se levantó nuevamente al concluir su desayuno, y regresó con dos pequeños recipientes para bebida —. Ahome, Kikyō… — les habló a sus hijas una vez más, las cuales continuaban jugando con su cereal —… en cuanto terminen con su arroz, podrán tomar su leche — les indicó con ternura.

Las chiquillas apuraron su tarea y, muy contentas acostadas en sus cojines, bebieron su leche.

_El tiempo pasó… porque tiene que pasar._

Inuyasha ya sospechaba que Sango tenía algo anormal, aunque no se imaginaba lo que era. Ella continuaba instruyendo a los niños de la aldea, a los que sus padres habían inscrito en la academia, con las lecciones básicas del curso de exterminador, y era una excelente maestra. Se desplazaba con su agilidad característica y soltura y hasta les había dado a los pequeños discípulos y a sus progenitores una exhibición de sus habilidades con el _Hiraikotsu_, su antigua arma, ayudada por su amigo Hanyō, el cual sufrió bastante para esquivar los embates del arma… por algo Sango era en su tiempo la mejor exterminadora; y les explicó que necesitaban por lo menos 5 o 6 años para poder utilizar un instrumento de ataque, contándoles su propia historia y la de su hermano. Pero había ocasiones en que la joven castaña se retiraba antes de terminar con la instrucción del día, llevándose la mano a la boca y corriendo precipitadamente al baño. Bueno, el de plateada cabellera no quería quedarse con la duda.

Oye, Kohaku — le preguntó al muchacho un día que fueron a ver a Totosai para afilar a _Tessaiga_, llevando con ellos otras piezas de yōkai que podrían aprovecharse, y esperando no toparse con Sesshōmaru… porque una vez había coincidido con el gran demonio y no fue nada agradable —, ¿qué mierda tiene Sango? Ha estado bastante rara este último mes.

No estoy seguro, señor Inuyasha — contestó el aludido en voz baja, como apenado por no saberlo a ciencia cierta —. Mi hermana se ha sentido algo mal desde hace días, pero no quiere que le diga a mi cuña… — tartamudeó un poco y se corrigió, pues le parecía un poco irrespetuoso llamar a Miroku por su nombre aunque fueran parientes —… a su Excelencia sobre su estado. Dice que quiere darle una sorpresa — y sonrió tímidamente, algo sonrojado.

¡Keh! Entonces… ya me imagino por donde va la cosa — resopló el semidemonio sin saber si reír o llorar… "Mugre Miroku endemoniado…" pensó entre divertido y asqueado "… y Sango que se hacía del rogar". Así que, queriendo o no, las ilusiones de su amigo ojiazul se habían cumplido —. Bueno, por lo menos no fue tan pronto — externó en voz alta.

Disculpe, señor Inuyasha… — Kohaku pareció un poco asombrado por esa observación —… ¿usted ya sabe lo que tiene mi hermana?

¿Eh? — al segundo recordó que no estaba solo —. ¡Keh! — exclamó retornando a su aspereza habitual —, creo saber pero… — pareció dudar un poco — no estoy seguro. Es mejor que esperemos a que ella lo diga.

Así pasaron los tres meses de ausencia… Y el traje de exterminadora de Sango volvió a quedarle más justo que de costumbre, pues un bultito empezaba a hacerse notorio. La pobre se sonrojó excesivamente cuando Inuyasha le hizo la observación de que se apreciaba bastante apretado en la parte baja de la cintura. Sabemos que nuestro amigo de plateada cabellera es la mar de "_discreto_".

Oye, Sango — le dijo sin pizca de educación, la noche del día en que Miroku regresaría de su preparación espiritual —, ¿acaso has estado comiendo demasiado, o… la falta de ejercicio nocturno te ha hecho daño? Ya se te ha salido el estómago por debajo de tu apretado traje — agregó en tono mordaz.

En ese momento ya se había cambiado el ajustado traje de exterminadora por una túnica un poco más holgada. Se encontraban dispuestos a cenar, reunidos una vez más en la vivienda de la joven pareja, un poco más tarde de finalizar las clases de _yōkai taijiya_. Para su marido había preparado un exquisito pescado asado… una bienvenida por todo lo alto, como siempre que él se ausentaba por más de quince días. Todos los conocidos esperaban por el joven monje: sus pequeñas hijas, Lin, Shippou, Kohaku con Kirara y, por supuesto que no podía faltar cuando se trataba de una buena comilona, Inuyasha.

¡Inuyasha!, ¿pero qué cosas estas viendo? — ella lo cacheteó con fuerza después de servir el último tazón de guisado, visiblemente ofendida por esa observación tan prosaica.

Las pequeñas gemelas se divertían con las lecciones y, a pesar de no ser niñas mayores, trataban de imitar los movimientos ágiles de su madre o del tío Kohaku. Claro que con su corta edad, un año y cinco meses, no les salía pero para nada. Aún así se carcajeaban junto con Lin cuando se caían al tratar de girar sobre sí mismas. Tal vez, cuando fueran más grandecitas, alguna querría ser exterminadora. Pero ahora que se encontraban sentadas haciendo tiempo para complementar su merienda al lado de su padre, se rieron de la expresión de dolor del pobre "_Perrito_" Inuyasha ante el contundente golpazo que le propinó la autora de sus días, y también quisieron aporrearlo con sus palillos.

¡"Perrito" malo! — dijeron entre risas, tirándole un puñado de arroz de sus respectivos "platitos".

Ahome… Kikyō… basta ya de travesuras — les indicó su mamá con severidad —, la comida no se tira, y a papi no le va a gustar que hagan eso.

Las dos pequeñas se dispusieron a comer sus verduras ante el regaño de su progenitora, más no le quitaron la vista al semidemonio, reflejando diversión en sus pupilas cafés y azules respectivamente, haciéndole gestos simpáticos de vez en cuando. El Hanyō las fulminó con su dorada mirada mientras se sobaba la mejilla, y se decidió a despacharse los granos de arroz que le habían arrojaron.

¡Keh! — se defendió el de dorados ojos con enfado al momento de tragarse los pocos granos de arroz que las gemelas le "obsequiaron". "Esa Sango es tan… brusca" pensó aun adolorido —, Sango, sólo es una observación, no tienes porqué ponerte violenta… no soy Miroku para que me golpees.

Pues entonces… — la mirada café de la ex - exterminadora destelló de furia por un segundo, consiguiendo que el semidemonio se atragantara con el arroz. Al instante retornó a la calma para atender a sus hijas, porque tiraban casi la mitad de la porción que trataban de llevarse a la boca —… no veas lo que no debes ver, Inuyasha.

Los otros jóvenes presentes le dedicaron al de plateada cabellera una breve mueca escrutadora, con los ojos cerrados a lo rendija.

Por cierto que la anciana Kaede había salido de la aldea y estaría ausente por tres días. Generalmente, cuando Miroku estaba en la población iba con ella a esas largas travesías, a brindar sus servicios espirituales, y regresaban mucho antes; pero ahora, ante la ausencia de su Excelencia, la anciana fue sola y no se arriesgó a volver hasta más tarde. La luna nueva sería en dos noches más, y Kohaku acompañaría nuevamente a su amiga junto con el Señor Sesshōmaru… al joven exterminador le emocionaba pensar si en esta ocasión llegarían más allá de la India.

En tanto los recibimientos de sus amigos le hacían a Miroku más llevaderas sus ausencias, porque era amorosamente atendido a su regreso, y su mujercita se mostraba muy cariñosa por varias noches.¡Su gusto, así hasta se iba contento! Y, hablando del Rey de Roma…

¡Familia, ya estoy aquí! — se oyó la voz de Miroku desde afuera.

Las niñas se emocionaron y sonrieron felices al oír la voz de papá.

¡Papi! — dijeron a una voz, mirándose entre ellas, y por un lapso no supieron si levantarse o quedarse sentaditas en sus cojines. La acción de su mamá las convenció de hacer lo primero.

Sango se levantó rápidamente y salió presurosa, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus hijas… ya anhelaba encontrarse entre los brazos de su amado esposo. Así que sus pequeñas la imitaron y se levantaron de sus "asientos" tan rápido como les permitían sus piernitas. Los demás prefirieron dejarlas hacer su voluntad en esta ocasión.

¡Miroku, cariño mío! — le dijo su mujer y, arrojándose a sus brazos, lo besó con ternura —. ¡Ya te esperábamos! — más fue un beso fugaz, estando todavía consiente de que tenían visitas —. Pasa Hachi, por favor, ya sabes que estás en tu casa — saludó amablemente al mapache compañero de su marido.

Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Sango — respondió respetuosamente el aludido, dedicándole una reverencia antes de dar un paso más.

Y ya iba a ingresar el tanuki a la vivienda cuando… fue derribado por las dos pequeñas que cruzaron la puerta como "tornados".

¡Papi!, ¡Papi! — le gritaron al unísono y se abalanzaron sobre su papá, jalándole fuertemente la túnica para llamar su atención.

¡Ah, mis pequeñas mujercitas! — exclamó Miroku atendiendo al llamado de sus hijas. Sango lo soltó y le permitió que cargara a las mellizas. El monje estaba más que feliz ante el recibimiento de sus tres mujeres —. Mi Ahome linda, mi querida Kikyō… — las miró con ojos de borrego tierno —, ¿cómo han estado mis tesoros? — y las besó en sus rosadas mejillas —. ¿Me extrañaron?

Por toda respuesta, las gemelas le tomaron las arracadas otra vez mientras le canturreaban con su vocecita infantil:

¡Papi manolarga! ¡Mami bonita! — y lo jalaron sincronizadamente de ambas orejas, una de cada lado.

¡Auch! Niñas, eso me duele mucho — les dijo más seriamente, y trató de bajarlas con cuidado —. En serio, no es gracioso para nada — haciendo una mueca de dolor. Las chiquillas no cedieron y se rieron de la expresión de papá.

Ahome… Kikyō… — les dijo Sango con severidad, auxiliando a su marido —… no jalen las orejas de papi y vamos a terminar de cenar.

¡Si mami! — contestaron al unísono y soltaron a su papá, para después besarlo en las orejas y acariciarle los cachetes —. ¡Papi manolarga! — le dijeron con ternura angelical mientras lo miraban con aire de inocencia en sus ojitos marrones y azules, respectivamente.

¡Mis pequeñas mujercitas! — el ojiazul las apretó con cariño ante esa muestra de amor y se dispuso a entrar a su cabaña.

Sango se tomó el brazo de Miroku y sonrió divertida… sus hijas podían ser verdaderos "diablitos" con carita de ángel. Hachi se había levantado solito y se metió antes que la familia, dirigiéndose al comedor y sentándose un poco apenado sobre un cojín vacío

La cena fue bastante divertida, pues las gemelas insistieron en darle a su papá de comer al ver que su mamá le prodigaba tan buena atención… casi le meten el pescado en la nariz, por lo que Sango tuvo que llamarles la atención, acomodarlas en su lugar y obligarlas a terminar su propia cena. Así que Miroku suspiró resignado y acabó alimentándose solo, posteriormente de darle a Kikyō su porción correspondiente de pescado mientras su esposa le daba a Ahome lo que aún no había terminado. Después platicaron de varias acontecimientos relevantes en la región y llegó la hora de dormir. Lin había servido la última "taza" de té del día y las pequeñas jugaron con su progenitor al "caballito" y otros juegos. El monje había tenido que quitarse las arracadas después de tantos jalones cariñosos de sus hijas. Ya se veían soñolientas y en ese momento tomaban su leche tibia.

A ver, mis pequeñas y queridas mujercitas — Miroku las tomó a ambas entre sus brazos, levantándolas cuidadosamente y mirándolas con el amor reflejado en sus oscuras pupilas azules. Las niñas bostezaron al terminar su "bebida" y se acomodaron para dormir… estaban muy contentas de que papi estuviera otra vez en casa —, su papá les cantará una canción para dormir, una linda canción que aprendí ahora en mi viaje.

Y se arrancó con una bonita y dulce canción de cuna, meciendo a sus mellizas. Con su armoniosa y apacible voz pronto las chiquillas cayeron dormidas en brazos de Morfeo… Miroku puede ser muy galán avorazado, pero también una ternurita, especialmente tratándose de sus hijas.

_El padre ha dicho que la mano del yōkai es la mano que protege._

_La madre ha dicho que la mano del ser humano es la que consuela._

_Ambas manos ensamblan juntas y abren la puerta al retorno carmesí._

_Y piden ser la luz que proteja a los niños, que proteja a los niños..._

¡Excelencia, qué bonita canción! — dijo Lin, escuchando embelesada cantar al monje.

Ella también bostezaba de sueño. Kohaku se sentía igual de soñoliento, más no quería ceder a la fatiga por considerarse "mayor" con sus trece años encima.

Si — opinó también Shippou, restregándose los ojos de cansancio. Kirara se había enroscado para dormir junto al kitsune —. No sabía que Miroku podía cantar tan bien, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

¡Keh! — fue lo único que bufó el aludido semidemonio a modo de respuesta, escuchando absorto el canto de su amigo.

Sango miraba a su hombre con tanta ternura reflejada en sus lindas pupilas cafés, pero también se preocupó por los otros niños, pues ya era el tiempo para ir a descansar.

A ver, Miroku, cariño mío — puntualizó Sango en cuanto su marido terminó de cantar, al ver que sus pequeñas ya estaban dormidas —, acostemos a las niñas y luego acompañas a Inuyasha con los demás a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Los esposos llevaron a sus hijas a sus respectivas "camitas". Lin casi se dormía… más bien dicho se durmió sobre el hombro de Kohaku, cerrando sus lindos ojos achocolatados, pues la armoniosa melodía le dio más sueño. Hachi también se quedó dormido en el suelo, junto al brasero.

¡Keh! De una buena vez, Sango — en cuanto los cónyuges regresaron, Inuyasha ya no pudo morderse la lengua y le espetó a su amiga sobre su condición, mientras tomaba a Lin en sus brazos, lo más delicado que pudo —, ¿qué diablos le ibas a decir a Miroku, por qué has estado muy rara en estos días?

La aludida lo miró muy enojada, tanto que consiguió que el Hanyō diera un paso hacia atrás… lo bocón impertinente no se le quitaría nunca. Después sonrió y se abrazó a su amado esposo, quien parecía anonadado por lo que su amigo había dicho. Kohaku y Shippou también esperaban, frotándose los ojos cargados de sueño para tratar de no dormirse. El muchacho ya llevaba a la pequeña Kirara, acostada entre sus brazos.

Sango, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? — Miroku correspondió al abrazo, observándola con preocupación —. ¿Acaso te enfermaste en mi ausencia? — preguntó en tono intranquilo.

No, Miroku, querido mío… nada para alarmarse — le sonrió para tranquilizarlo —. Pensaba decírtelo más tarde, pero… — y le lanzó una vez más, por un breve segundo, una fulminante mirada de irritación a Inuyasha, haciéndolo temblar un poquito ante su enfado —… éste indiscreto soplón… — y retornó a ver nuevamente a su marido, recuperando el amoroso gesto —. ¡Tendremos otro hijo! — plantándole un sonoro beso en el cachete para a continuación apartarse delicadamente de su abrazo —. Ahora vayan a dejar a estos niños que ya deben dormir.

Una vez más… el llanto extasiado del monje ante la noticia, la tan ansiada noticia, no se hizo esperar, que se olvidó de los presentes para abrazar más fuerte a su mujer.

¡Sango, amor mío! — y la besó con tanta pasión que casi se ahogan los dos.

Eto… — intervino Inuyasha, carraspeando sonoramente para llamar nuevamente la atención del ojiazul —… Miroku, ¿me vas a acompañar o no? — y se sonrojó ante la romántica y empalagosa escena. Los dos más jóvenes parecían no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pues sus expresiones seguían tan soñolientas.

Sango tuvo que abofetearlo otra vez para hacerlo volver a tierra… y es que Miroku tenía ganas de más de un ósculo desenfrenado.

¡Miroku, contrólate por favor! — le dijo con enfado, porque él le había agarrado donde le gusta agarrar… un sitio no apto para acariciar delante de las visitas —. Acompaña a Inuyasha, te esta esperando — y se apartó de su vehemente marido, que sobaba su cachete enrojecido, para besar tiernamente las mejillas de su hermano y del kitsune, quienes parecían haberse despabilado más por el sonido del golpe que por la noticia —. Kohaku… Shippou… vayan a dormir, ya mañana platicamos con calma.

Si… buenas noches hermana — dijo el muchacho, aguantando un bostezo.

¡Ajum!, buenas noches Sango — Shippou no pudo reprimirlo, abriendo grandemente el pequeño hocico.

Buenas noches, Inuyasha. Descansen y gracias por cuidarlos — ahora la castaña le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa dulce, a modo de perdonarle por su imprudencia, y también le dio su correspondiente abrazo, lo que le provocó un breve sonrojo al Hanyō.

Sango… no es para tanto… — farfulló avergonzado en extremo.

Ella amplió la sonrisa ante el bochorno del semidemonio. Después empujó suavemente a su marido hacia la puerta.

Anda ya, Miroku, cariño mío — le dijo mimosamente y le guiñó pícaramente un ojo… con ese gesto le daba a entender muchas cosas —. Te daré un suave y efectivo masaje para desestresarte ahorita que regreses, porque se ve que estas cansado del viaje.

Si… lo que digas — respondió el aludido ya sin afán de molestarla, dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de su consorte.

El joven monje cargó a Shippou y tomó de un hombro a Kohaku para evitar que se cayera de sueño. Aun estaba un poco absorto por la noticia, tanto así que ni se había preocupado por el mapache dormilón, el cual tuvo que permanecer en la cocina, roncando en el suelo junto al fogón. Cuando ya habían recorrido un buen trecho, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en sus ojos azules.

¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa! — habló con voz un tanto ronca —. ¡Seré padre una vez más! — dijo mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede —. ¡Ojalá qué sean dos nuevamente!

Su amigo de plateada cabellera no hizo más que poner una típica expresión anime para interpretar su bochorno e incomodidad ante esas ocurrentes peticiones, en tanto le brotaba una diminuta y minúscula gota en su frentecita. "¡Pero qué pesado es este maníaco de Miroku!" pensó al mirar al ojiazul con esa simpática expresión dibujada en su rostro. El monje… ni por enterado, disfrutando de sus sueños guajiros, de verse rodeado por una veintena de vástagos, con Sango a su lado. En cuanto llegaron a la pequeña vivienda Inuyasha acomodó cuidadosamente a Lin en su "camita", Kohaku se tiró en su colchoneta después de colocar a Kirara sobre su cojincito, y Shippou se acostó con el muchacho.

Buenas noches… — dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes, para después soltar un ronquido, señal inequívoca de que se habían rendido al fin.

Bueno… lujurioso y asqueroso manolarga — espetó el Hanyō por lo bajo, acompañando a su camarada a la puerta de la cabaña —, lograste lo que querías… aunque te costó más trabajo que la primera vez — puntualizó un tanto socarrón.

Muy gracioso, Inuyasha, muy gracioso— le contestó con algo de molestia, más sus lágrimas de felicidad no habían dejado de caer —. Pero recuerda que ya te veré cuando te toque — y salió disparado rumbo a su cabaña, gritando a los cuatro vientos —. ¡SERÉ PADRE OTRA VEZ!

El Hanyō lo vio correr, en su rostro se vislumbró una mueca entre enojada y divertida, y pensó en su querida Aome y en algunas cosas futuras… sonrojándose otra vez al imaginarse perdiendo la cordura como el monje al recibir la buena noticia… y lo que sigue después.

Ese Miroku es un peligroso enfermo mental… y Sango no se queda atrás — meditó el ojidorado, cruzándose de brazos por un instante —. Aunque tengo que reconocer que ella fue más astuta que él, porque si no sí se hubiera preñado pronto y a estas alturas ya tendrían más de tres hijos.

Miró a los niños dormidos y se resignó a permanecer con ellos en el techo de la vivienda, observando el fragmento de la luna en la cercanía del novilunio, mientras su pensamiento divagaba hacia el futuro… al amor de una linda y dulce chica que lo amaba y regresaría con él muy pronto.

_Nota de la autora: Aquí en el Sengoku nos adelantamos bastante, ya dos años, para que Aome no tarde en regresar y ya nos movamos en un solo plano (casi). Y… ¿a quién se le ocurre gritar por la calle a las diez de la noche?, en esa época era raro. Ese Miroku y sus ocurrencias, jajaja. En la época actual me regresaré un poquito para culminar la historia de Shinosuke. Sayonara._

_P.D. Los diálogos de las niñas no voy a escribirlos como si fuera el "lenguaje de los bebés", me molesta mucho. Serán diálogos normales, como si fueran personas grandes. Y unos cuantos datos extras: __Komori uta__ se les llama a las canciones de cuna en japonés, y gracias a la aportación cultural de una fan del otro foro, donde yo empecé a escribir, tengo este __Fragmento de la canción __"The song to send of spirits", tema que viene en la película 4 "La isla de fuego". Tal vez no es una muy buena traducción pero la canción es bastante bella._


	26. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 parte 1

_Tal vez algo desfasado con respecto al periodo Sengoku, pero aquí tengo algunos datos relevantes. Después de que Shinosuke se vaya ya no habrá mucho que decir de la época actual._

Era un hermoso día de vacaciones primaverales en el periodo actual de Japón. Shinosuke Takahashi, el "nieto" mayor de Sesshōmaru, de la última generación de Lin y Kohaku, se iría a Londres, Inglaterra, al concluir sus estudios en el Instituto, para cursar una carrera que le permita continuar en el manejo del negocio de la SONHY.

Pero por el momento disfrutaría de unos días más de convivencia con las personas importantes para él en su vida antes de partir hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Así que, aprovechando ese tiempo de asueto, decidió invitar a Aome y familia a pasar un día de campo en compañía de su propia parentela; la joven de negra cabellera aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento. Irían al área recreativa situada muy cerca de las faldas del Fujiyama, la montaña sagrada para los japoneses. Un pintoresco lugar cubierto de hermosos árboles de cerezo y almendros. Ellos, los descendientes de Kohaku y Lin, tenían allí un sitio privado y exclusivo… un lugar que muchos años atrás Sesshōmaru había escogido para alguien muy especial.

Esa mañana, antes de que el sol alumbrara sobre el horizonte, toda la familia de Aome estaba lista para partir. Se les veía muy alegres, bien dispuestos a disfrutar la convivencia. Nuestra amiga lucía una cómoda playera de cuello redondo, en color azul, con estampado floral; pantalón de mezclilla corte algo acampanado y tenis especiales para caminatas en el campo, porque Shinosuke le había prometido escalar un poco… era menester ir preparada para la ocasión. Asimismo, Sota llevaba tenis marca _Converse_ y una playera negra. Pero su mamá había optado por unos pantalones en tela de algodón, pues Naomi no pensaba escalar, y el abuelo vestía como visten las personas mayores, con una abrigadora camisa de franela. No olvidaron empacar también chamarras por si refrescaba más tarde. La buena y dulce señora, auxiliada por su hija, preparó varios bocadillos para disfrutar en el camino, pues el parque no está tan cerca de Tokio como podría parecer. Aproximadamente a las 6:30 de la mañana llegaron por ellos.

¡Ya voy! — dijo Aome en cuanto tocaron a la puerta y salió disparada de la cocina, en donde le ayudaba a su mamá a empacar las viandas.

Sota y el abuelo atendían el noticiero matutino, y el chico trataba de convencer a Buyo, el gato, de que comiera sus croquetas gatunas marca "_Whiskas_". "Inu", el can de blanco pelaje propiedad de Aome, ya se había despachado su respectivo alimento y veía al minino con una expresión de reproche perruno.

¡Hola, Shinosuke, muy buen día! — saludó efusivamente la muchacha al muchacho que estaba en la puerta —. ¡Hoy luces muy bien! — le hizo la observación dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

El joven Takahashi hacía gala de unos atuendos como si fuera alpinista profesional; claro que no llevaba tantos trapos encima, pues no escalarían el Everest. Calzaba unas buenas botas especiales para montañismo, y vestía pantalones en tono kaki, chaleco a juego y una cómoda sudadera negra, sin olvidar las protectoras gafas oscuras.

Buen día para ti también, Aome, y te agradezco el cumplido — el aludido respondió en tono cortés, brindándole a la señorita Higurashi un encantador gesto de saludo, y entró en cuanto ella le permitió el paso —. ¡Muy buenos días a todos! — saludó al abuelo y a Sota, y se encaminó con la chica hacia la cocina —. Señora Naomi, siempre es un gusto verla — le habló respetuosamente a la dueña de la casa.

Buen día, Shinosuke querido — la señora Naomi correspondió a esas palabras con la sonrisa que siempre tiene en su rostro —. Tú tan guapo como siempre.

Gracias, y permítame ayudarle — muy servicial, el joven tomó varios de los productos que ya estaban empacados, y salió con ellos —. Los estaremos esperamos — agregó antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la entrada de la casa.

Sota, ya deja a Buyo en paz… luego te preocupas por él — Aome se dirigió con un poco de reproche a su hermano —. Mejor ayúdanos a llevar las cosas.

Ya voy, hermana, no tienes que enojarte — contestó el niño un tanto avergonzado. Dejó al gato jugando con sus croquetas y entró en la cocina para terminar de cargar los paquetes.

Del mismo modo la de cabellera negra ya portaba algunos artículos en sus brazos y salió con su amigo, seguida de cerca por "Inu", el cual movía la cola muy contento ante la perspectiva de disfrutar un espacio más amplio para recorrer. Un poco más allá de la entrada se toparon con Jaken, y la chica parpadeó con algo de incredulidad al verlo ahí en su casa.

¡Ah, señor Jaken! — le dijo Shinosuke en cuanto reparó en su presencia, y le entregó un pequeño paquete de los que llevaba —. Se le agradece su ayuda desinteresada.

… — Aome decidió saludarlo con amabilidad, recuperándose de la breve impresión —. ¡Hola, Jaken! Es un…

El pequeño yōkai ni le contestó a Aome ni le dijo nada al muchacho. Tomó el paquetito y regresó por donde vino, moviéndose lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas extremidades inferiores. Los dos jóvenes lo siguieron después de encoger los hombros en señal de resignación.

Shinosuke… ¿acaso Sessho… tu "abuelo" no está en casa? — preguntó la damita en un susurro, mirando al sirviente verde con suspicacia.

Si está… por ahora — contestó él también en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa —, pero nos alcanzará más tarde. Lo que pasa es que el señor Jaken tiene algunas órdenes que cumplir, y por eso vino con nosotros.

¿De verdad Sessho… tu "abuelo" va a ir? — Aome se sorprendió un poco por esa información… no podía imaginar al gran demonio conviviendo con ellos como cualquier persona.

Sí, aunque en realidad no estará mucho tiempo acompañándonos. Pero luego te enterarás — le dijo el joven Takahashi sin dejar de sonreír, sobre todo al notar la cara de incredulidad de la señorita Higurashi ante la particularidad de ver a Sesshōmaru en papel de "abuelito normal".

Al llegar abajo, en vez de la limusina había una vagoneta especial para viajes, en la que irían todos muy cómodos, y también llevaban un camper. Toda la familia del muchacho estaba ahí. Bueno, el señor Daisuke Takahashi y el señor Ranma Zaotome no pudieron asistir por las cuestiones de los negocios… Sesshōmaru confía en ellos y no lo van a defraudar sólo por ir a un paseo. "_Bussines are bussines_", _Negocios son negocios,_ es la máxima comercial. Así que el señor Ryoga Jibiky los acompañaría, él sería quien conduciría. Las señoras Akane Z. y Nodoka T. estaban juntas; y también los traviesos hermanitos Zaotome, Kotaru, Kohaku y Lin, y, por supuesto, sin faltar Rumiko Takahashi, la cual le dijo a nuestra amiga, en un tono de visible entusiasmo, que ya tenía listas las composiciones artísticas para la siguiente temporada del anime.

Por cierto que Rumiko vestía casi como su hermano, únicamente que su ropa era en azul marino y de corte femenino, la sudadera en azul claro, y nuevamente el armazón de sus gafas combinaba con su vestuario.

Todos se saludaron amablemente y se acomodaron en sus lugares, sin dejar a Buyo ni a "Inu", los cuales viajarían en el camper, en un sitio especial. Buyo no estaba de acuerdo en meterse a la canasta de viaje para dormir. "Inu", como buena mascota educada, se acomodó en su espacio y miró con enojo al gato, como diciéndole "Más te vale que te acomodes, o si no…". Ante esa mirada perruna el minino brincó asustado y se quedó quietecito en la cestilla. Los jóvenes también irían en el camper para cuidar a las mascotas, y los niños con sus mamás, el abuelo Higurashi, el señor Jaken y el señor Jibiky, por supuesto, en la vagoneta. Los chicos Zaotome le enseñaron a Sota su nuevo _PSP_ y se dispusieron a jugar con él para no aburrirse en el trayecto. En cuanto estuvieron listos tomaron camino.

Así que Aome y sus amigos Takahashi platicaron de muchas cosas de su edad, las típicas conversaciones juveniles sobre música, programas de televisión, chismes de los artistas del momento, la última súper película… hasta debatieron un poco con Shinosuke porque él no estaba de acuerdo en un comentario de ellas acerca de la película de _"Harry Potter", _la última que había salido en cartelera. A las mascotas les convino que las adolescentes estuvieran ahí, pues el gato se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Rumiko y Aome acariciaba las orejas y la cabeza del perro.

Bueno, pues digan lo que digan — les puntualizó el joven, divertido de la expresión de las dos muchachas —, a mi parecer _Draco Malfoy_ es más galán que _Harry_.

¡Qué vas a saber tú de guapura, Shinosuke! — le dijo su hermana con un poco de reproche.

Mucho, hermanita querida, por algo soy el más apuesto del Instituto — le sonrió grandemente, hablando en tono de actor de telenovela —. ¿Tengo o no razón, Aome? — y miró pícaramente a su amiga, esperando una respuesta favorable a su argumento.

Eee… bueno… — la aludida balbució un poco y enrojeció ante esa mirada traviesa, porque no podía quitarle la razón a su amigo al decir que era bien parecido —… Tú si eres… interesante, Shinosuke, pero… _Malfoy_ no me gusta… me cae mal.

Ay, Aome, por favor, no le subas más el ego a este presumido — le dijo Rumiko sin dejar de ver a su hermano con algo de molestia —. Pero "Modesto" tenías que ser — le señaló con un poco de sarcasmo.

"Modesto" es mi segundo nombre… — él le contestó sin dejar de sonreír —, así que acéptalo, hermanita — después puso gesto de seriedad, mirando escrutadoramente a su consanguínea —. Por cierto, ¿te habló Hiroshi anoche, verdad? — le preguntó.

¡Uy!, ahora hasta chismosito me saliste — respondió la muchacha y se sonrojó también como su amiga de negra cabellera larga —. Sí… quería invitarme al cine a ver… — agregó tartamudeando un poco —… pero le dije que no — especificó.

Aome y Shinosuke se rieron un poco de la turbación de Rumiko.

Vamos, Rumiko, no debes preocuparte por nada — el muchacho recuperó la serenidad y habló con más calma —, el abuelo no se va a enojar a menos que mi amigo se porte mal contigo, cosa que no creo. Porque si hace eso… lo asesino personalmente antes que el abuelo se entere — dijo adoptando un tono algo macabro y haciendo una cómica mueca, como si le rebanara el cuello a alguien.

Es que… no es eso… — la muchacha continuaba apenada —… es que yo… no sé.

Tranquilízate, Rumiko — intervino Aome muy sonriente —, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites y, si quieres, luego te doy una ayudadita — le puntualizó guiñándole un ojo.

Aome es experta en domar hombres difíciles — opinó Shinosuke con picardía.

¡Shinosuke! — le reclamaron ambas chicas dándole un zape en la cabeza, para después reírse con ganas.

Buyo mejor se estiró como buen gato y prefirió acostarse en su canasta, lejos del bullicio de los adolescentes. En cambio "Inu" parecía encontrar muy interesantes las cosas que platicaban y hasta levantaba de vez en cuando las orejas.

Llegaron al hermoso parque a buen tiempo. El sitio especial reservado para ellos estaba más cerca de la ladera del Fuji. La vista era impresionante y el paisaje perfecto para disfrutar. Tenían varios juegos infantiles donde los niños se lo pasarían a gusto, y ni que decir de "Inu", el cual corría para todos lados ladrando de contento. Había varias mesas con placentera sombra bajo los árboles, en donde acomodaron las viandas que llevaron, y de una de ellas Buyo tomó posesión para su actividad favorita… dormir como todo felino perezoso.

¡Esto es hermoso! — dijo Aome, extasiada ante el bello espectáculo —. ¡Qué panorámica tan perfecta!

Este lugar le gustó mucho al abuelo, y en aquella época lejana la vista era mejor — dijo Shinosuke terminando de acomodar las cosas —. Es tan especial para él que viene muy seguido con la abuela cuando ella esta aquí, pues nadie puede venir a importunarlos. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, el suficiente para ambos.

¡Ah, pero qué romántico! — recalcó Aome soltando un suspiro. Le brillaron los ojitos al imaginar al Daiyōkai paseando bajo la luna llena en compañía de su esposa por ese hermoso sendero —. Me imagino lo bien que se ha de sentir tu "abuela"… considerando la indiferencia y el desinterés que demuestra Sessho… tu "abuelo".

Bueno — el muchacho guiñó un ojo con algo de complicidad —, nosotros no sabemos en realidad como sea en su relación de intimidad… — y se sonrió ante el bochorno de su amiga, la cual pensó en la improbabilidad que Sesshōmaru tuviera… una actitud más bien digna del monje Miroku con Sango —. Pero lo que si podemos afirmar es que realmente siente amor por ella, y por ello decidió tomarla por esposa.

Aome volvió a suspirar y recordó al joven Hanyō que esperaba por ella en esa lejana época, y reflexionando en que para ellos también había un sitio especial, el Árbol Sagrado, el lugar donde se habían conocido y por el que aún tenían sutiles contactos.

Todos los mayores ya se hallaban sentados, jugando un entretenido juego de mesa y comentando sobre las vicisitudes que son importantes para los adultos, como el negocio, recetas de cocina rápida y nutritiva, lo último en medicina, la perspectiva de los estudios de sus hijos… Únicamente Jaken no se quedó con ellos y se apartó por un sendero, llevando consigo a rastras algunos accesorios que había traído de la mansión, los cuales venían ocultos en una caja bastante grande para su pequeña complexión. Shinosuke trató de ayudarle un poco.

Bien, señor Jaken — le dijo el muchacho en cuanto el sirviente especificó que lo haría solo —, no dude en avisarme si necesita ayuda.

No te molestes, muchacho — objetó el aludido con un poco de su dureza acostumbrada —, el amo Sesshōmaru confía en mí — y se fue caminando lentamente, remolcando lo que llevaba.

OK., yo sólo decía — le contestó con educación en tanto se encogía disimuladamente de hombros.

¿Qué es? — preguntó la curiosa de Aome en un susurro —. ¿De verdad podrá él solo? — y miró compasivamente al demonio verde que se esforzaba un poco con lo que trataba de cargar.

Descuida… en cuanto esté listo lo sabrás — dijo su amigo volviendo la vista hacia ella, aguantando las ganas de carcajearse por la testarudez del anciano yōkai —. El abuelo consintió en que supieras… — agregó más sereno —… porque fuiste trascendental en su vida.

Y no debes preocuparte tanto por el señor Jaken… es tan terco como una mula — intervino Rumiko, haciendo un pequeño mohín de resignación.

¿En serio? — la joven de negra y larga cabellera pareció desconcertarse con esas palabras.

Bueno, sí, tú ya lo conoces… — afirmó la chica de gafas un tanto sorprendida por esa pregunta.

No, Rumiko, no pregunto por Jaken. Me refiero a lo otro — le aclaró Aome con calma —, a lo que de tu abuelo consintió… ¿y qué fue lo que consintió? — preguntó dudosa.

No comas ansias, Aome, ya verás — le dijo Rumiko por respuesta, y sonrió para dar por saldada la hora de las interrogantes.

La mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, cerca del mediodía, llegó el momento de almorzar. Todos saborearon los bocadillos, incluso Jaken, quien había regresado muy cansado de su faena diurna. Los muchachos habían escalado un trecho de la montaña, acompañados por los niños e "Inu", para apreciar un poco más la vista hacia Tokio desde lo alto, hacia la mansión, y hacia las ciudades y pueblos circunvecinos. El panorama era espectacular y hasta se dieron el lujo de tomar muchas fotos. Lógicamente que el ascenso y descenso también les abrió el apetito feroz. Fue en ese momento que vieron cruzar una ráfaga luminosa en la atmósfera, la cual descendió cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

¡Es el abuelito! — gritó Lin emocionada, señalando el cielo al momento de divisar el destello —. ¡Ya llegó!

Todos se levantaron, incluidos Aome y su familia, y le dedicaron una reverencia al Daiyōkai, quien se aproximaba con su elegancia habitual y el mismo rostro impasible de siempre. En esta ocasión Sesshōmaru vestía un traje tradicional como el que solía utilizar en el Sengoku, sólo que ahora era de color azul oscuro, lo que hacía resaltar más la larga cabellera plateada, su nívea piel y el brillante color dorado de sus pupilas. Los miró a todos desde su altura por un momento… hay que recordar que posiblemente ya es tan alto como pudo haber sido su padre, y se dignó en inclinar levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por la bienvenida. Después dirigió la mirada hacia su verde y minúsculo sirviente, acercándose más a su posición hasta quedar enfrente de él.

Jaken — le dijo con su voz grave y varonil, tratando de no sonar duro —, espero que el trabajo esté mejor que la última vez.

Si, amo bonito — el sirviente tembló un poquito, pues ya conoce la entonación de su Señor, y su reverencia se hizo más acentuada, ocasionando que se viera mucho más pequeño de lo que ya es al lado del gran demonio blanco —, todo quedó como usted lo pidió.

Sesshōmaru desvió la vista del pequeño ser verde y la fijó momentáneamente en Aome, la cual se sonrojó mucho al sentir esos orbes áureos tan gélidos y severos sobre su persona, y apartó su propia mirada con vergüenza… en sus conceptos, la personalidad de Sesshōmaru no tiene nada que ver con la sensibilidad de Inuyasha (… _aunque Inuyasha sensible, lo que se dice sensible, tampoco lo es_). El Daiyōkai sonrió brevemente, como adivinando los pensamientos de la azabache.

Mujer… — le dijo ya sin mirarla, volviendo la vista hacia el sendero por el cual Jaken había ido y regresado —… sígueme — y empezó a andar lentamente.

Eto… — la aludida tartamudeó cohibida por esa petición, así que volteó a ver a Shinosuke, el cual le hizo un rápido ademán afirmativo con la cabeza para indicarle que no había problema —. Sí, claro — respondió y fue tras el Inugami, tratando de tomarle a su paso.

El pequeño yōkai verde se había dispuesto a acompañarlos, dando un paso hacia adelante.

No, Jaken — dijo el Daiyōkai en tono autoritario, sin voltear siquiera a verlo y sin detener su andar —, te quedas.

El sirviente se detuvo e hizo nuevamente una profunda reverencia, sin decir nada más.

Aome iba caminando tan rápido como podía, pensando en muchas cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que quería mostrarle Sesshōmaru, y por qué? El sendero estaba bordeado por altos árboles de cerezo y almendro, que en ese momento daban sombra, cargados de bellas flores y botones; aún así, a pesar de su altura, el gran demonio blanco casi rozaba las ramas altas. Los ramales parecían apartarse un poco a su paso. A la joven Higurashi nunca le ha gustado mucho el sigilo, así que pretendió dialogar un poco… sin resultado, especialmente porque no es tan fácil que alguien con más de dos metros de estatura ponga atención a una persona que con trabajo llega a 1.65 ms., sobre todo si se trata de un Daiyōkai de pocas palabras.

Eee… — dijo para animar una conversación —… Sesshōmaru, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Por toda respuesta… la reserva. El aludido ni se dignó a mirarla.

Umm… — "¡Por Dios, su silencio me desconcierta tanto como él!" pensó con un poco de molestia "¿Es que le costará mucho trabajo tratar de ser amable?" —. Oye, Sesshōmaru, ¿acaso este lugar es significativo para ti? — agregó sin disimular un tono de irritación por esa falta de cortesía.

Esta vez… el de dorados ojos simplemente le lanzó una breve mirada de soslayo a modo de contestación. "Lo tomaré como un sí" recapacitó la joven, y decidió que era mejor ya no abrir la boca.

Después de caminar por espacio de quince minutos, que a la muchacha de negros cabellos se le hicieron una eternidad, salieron del sendero para arribar a un verde prado, y ella pudo admirar un magnifico mausoleo de mármol blanquísimo, que no desentonaba para nada con el paisaje. Se veía bellamente adornado con lindas flores de muchos colores. Rosas, claveles, violetas, margaritas, orquídeas, alcatraces. Por lo visto Jaken lo había limpiado y decorado con esmero. Era una pequeña zona ubicada en la falda del Fujiyama, no era un sitio de paso para los visitantes… ese era el lugar personal del gran demonio blanco, su lugar especial.

El monumento no era en si muy grande, como todo a lo que el Daiyōkai estaba acostumbrado, pero lucía primoroso… parecía rodeado por un aura de pureza. Aome abrió la boca con asombro y se acercó con cuidado al sepulcro. Sesshōmaru permaneció de pie, mirando la lápida con una inusual actitud conmovida, una expresión que la joven de negra cabellera recordaba vagamente haber visto en su rostro de estatua griega. La chica leyó lo escrito sobre la piedra, con esa excelente caligrafía que ya conocía. Un hermoso poema, unas bellas palabras y un nombre…

"_Cómo ama el ángel dichoso_

_al Eterno que le crió;_

_como el artista lo hermoso_

_y el poeta lo misterioso,_

_así, niña, te amo yo__"_

"_**Donde este tu tesoro, estará también tu corazón**__"_

"_Lin… mi ángel, mi niña, mi tesoro en esta Tierra"_

¿Está es… la tumba de Lin? — le consultó con sorpresa, fijando sus achocolatados orbes en el gran demonio blanco.

Es su última morada en este mundo — aseveró con aparente calma, sin volver la vista hacia la joven, como si fuera el mausoleo quien le hablara —. Este lugar le gustaba mucho cuando vivía. Kohaku está aquí con ella — agregó sin cambiar la inflexión de su tono grave.

¿Fueron felices, verdad? — preguntó Aome con la voz temblorosa, más afirmando que dudando. Ya tenía algunas lágrimas en sus pupilas.

Si no hubiera sido así nunca lo habría aceptado — fue la obvia respuesta —. Nadie la lastimaría jamás.

¡Qué… bonito! — sollozó un poco la muchacha, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo —. ¡Ella también te… quería mucho! ¡Yo lo sé!

Sesshōmaru ya no le contestó y se acercó también al sepulcro, sin dejar de contemplarlo con un afecto como Aome no había creído ver jamás en esa mirada ambarina. Ella se apartó un poco para cederle su espacio. El gran demonio blanco parecía querer llorar al recordar a la pequeña y tierna niña que le había cambiado la vida. Se agachó sobre el nicho e inclinó el rostro, como elevando una plegaria por la dulce alma de su chiquilla… estuvo un momento así. Sin enderezarse se permitió a hablarle a Aome antes de que la señorita Higurashi preguntara algo más.

Lin también fue sacerdotisa… tú y ella eran tan parecidas — dijo sin que se le quebrara la voz. Después se incorporó, haciendo que la chica se hiciera otro poco hacia atrás, pues la imponente estatura le da temor a cualquiera —. Tengo que corresponderte por cuidarla en mi ausencia, mujer — agregó volviendo a mirarla brevemente una vez más, templando el tono de voz por un instante —. Te fuiste antes que Lin en ese lejano periodo, por eso te traje hoy aquí.

Eee… por… nada — expresó Aome limpiándose un poco las lágrimas; nuevamente el destino de "morir" en el Sengoku antes de "nacer" en su época se le hacía un poco raro —. Es… un honor.

Se quedaron otro tiempo ahí… minutos, horas, no lo sabía. La joven un poco atrás, el Inugami de pie junto a la tumba, observándola con la cálida mirada que siempre le dedicó a la pequeña criatura que cambió su imperturbable corazón, y lo ayudó a ser más grande de lo que ya era. Una suave brisa alborotaba delicadamente su plateada cabellera, haciéndolo lucir tan atractivo como de costumbre, y asimismo movía brevemente las flores que adornaban la tumba. Después Sesshōmaru se elevó lentamente, dirigiéndole a Aome unas últimas palabras, sin volver a fijar su vista en ella.

Despídeme de mis protegidos… ellos ya saben hacia donde me dirijo — la estola se desenrolló con la elegancia habitual y rápidamente se perdió tras las tenues nubes.

La joven de negra cabellera se quedó por un momento absorta y le dirigió una última mirada al hermoso mausoleo blanco antes de retirarse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. Regresó por el sendero, meditando muchas cosas. Sabía que en un tiempo más adelante volvería "atrás", y vería nuevamente a la pequeña niña responsable de que ese Daiyōkai llegara a ser… algo diferente de cómo ella lo había conocido.

_Nota de la autora: Hay que acabar de buena manera la época actual, porque después de la partida de su amigo no habrá ya casi nada interesante. El anime seguirá su curso y Aome continuará sus estudios hasta el fin, cuando ya estará completamente segura de que su vida tiene más sentido en el Sengoku, con su amado Inuyasha y sus amigos. Tal vez Aome regrese por lo menos tres o cuatro veces, acompañada de Inuyasha, antes de que el pozo se cierre en definitiva y se quede en el Sengoku, porque así termina la historia original, y eso no lo voy a cambiar. Por cierto que algunas cosas parecerán desfasadas o impropias porque no estoy manejando una concordancia de fechas en cuanto al tiempo en que se publicó el manga original. Sayonara._

_Aportación cultural: El poema es un fragmento de "¡Cómo te quiero!" de Amado Nervo, un poeta mexicano. Las palabras son un versículo de la Biblia, que me parecieron adecuadas. Por nada._

_P.D. Y la historia de amor de Sesshōmaru… es para otro fic, un fic que aun no he concluido porque mi inspiración fue raptada por los Saiyajins… jejeje. No me insistan en que revele el nombre de su amada, gomenasai, os lo suplico, para que en cuanto la publique la disfruten como ésta. En ella se aclararan muchas dudas respecto a lo que le hizo sentir Lin y el hecho de que al final se haya casado, a mi parecer, con alguna de las mujeres que lo amó, porque la revivió por algo… ya se enterarán. Ese es mi punto de vista, debido a que la gran Rumiko Takahashi dejó la historia del imponente demonio al aire. Todo lo demás está casi escrito y no lo modificaré demasiado._


	27. Chapter 16 parte 2

Capitulo 16 parte 2.

_El tiempo sigue su curso… y en la época actual, las vacaciones terminan y la partida de un buen amigo está más cerca._

Aome había estado en los estudios de la SONHY para ver como se grababa un capítulo del anime. Fue tan emocionante para ella verse en su versión caricaturesca, el conocer todo el proceso para lograr que un dibujo cobre vida propia. En ese momento también se realizaba la tercera película basada en la historia escrita, y todo el trabajo de animación era sorprendente. Asimismo conoció a los Seiyū, los que dan voz a los personajes, y a todo el equipo de producción, mismos que halagaron su trabajo y la felicitaron por tan buena novela. Las tres temporadas que ya habían salido fueron premiadas con muy buenas críticas y reconocimientos, los que brinda la Asociación de la Televisión Japonesa a la rama de la animación… otros trofeos más en los haberes de SONHY T.V. Por supuesto que nuestra amiga recibió sus regalías.

La última salida programada con sus amigos, los hermanos Takahashi, fue un sábado por la tarde, pues Shinosuke se iría el siguiente día para ya instalarse definitivamente en Londres; Rumiko y su mamá, Nodoka, lo acompañarían y estarían con él por lo menos quince días en lo que se acostumbraba al nuevo país donde pasaría por lo menos cinco años de su vida. Así que esa paseo era muy importante para los jóvenes.

Irían a la feria local para divertirse en los juegos y poder platicar un poco más de algunas cosas pasadas, pero futuras para Aome _(¡Lo complicado de querer viajar en el tiempo… no puedes cambiar el pasado porque cambiarías el futuro drásticamente!)_.

Sólo que esta excursión no incluía niños. Kotaru y Kohaku Zaotome les dedicaron muecas de enfado a sus primos mayores, y la pequeña Lin lloró como magdalena pero, ni aunque fue con el "abuelito" para demostrarle su pena, consiguió persuadirlo de obligar a Shinosuke a llevarla.

Lin — le dijo Sesshōmaru con parquedad, aunque mirándola con la "ternura" especial que suele dedicarle a la niña, más la gravedad de su voz no admite excusas —, hay asuntos de mayores en los que no debes intervenir.

La infanta no quedó conforme del todo, pero tampoco se plantearía el desobedecer al "abuelito" Sesshōmaru. Akane, la mamá de los tres "angelitos", decidió consolarlos llevándolos al cine a ver la película de moda en ese momento: "_Mi villano favorito_", sólo que los gemelos ya se sienten muy mayores para ver "chiquilladas". Aun así, por comer palomitas con mantequilla y tomar refresco, aceptaron la propuesta _(son unos tragones como su padre Ranma… jejeje)_.

Shinosuke y Rumiko se fueron por Aome, librándose al fin del acoso de sus primitos. Nuestra conocida de negra cabellera le había hecho a su simpático amigo una tarjeta de despedida para el día de su partida, y se la entregaría más tarde… tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle. Ya los esperaba en cuanto la limusina llegó por ella. Aome vestía un lindo pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y con bordados florales sobre los muslos y en las bolsas traseras, sandalias blancas y una linda blusa de encaje en ese color. Sus oscuros cabellos los recogió en una media cola, la cual ató con una cinta también blanca, y una bolsa de mezclilla de buen tamaño completaba su atuendo.

¡Hola, Shinosuke! — saludó en tono alegre, pues el muchacho descendió caballerosamente para abrirle la puerta.

Adelante, madeimoselle — le dijo muy galán, dedicándole una reverencia para dejarla subir —. Su carruaje ha llegado.

¡Oh, muchas gracias! — ella le sonrió y se sonrojó brevemente por el cumplido —. ¿Sabes que eres muy gracioso? — le dijo con un poco de timidez.

Es todo un honor para mí — contestó el joven guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Adentro estaba Rumiko, vestida con unos pantaloncitos negros en corte capri y unas lindas sandalias a tono. Los pantalones eran coordinados con una blusa en color fucsia y su armazón del mismo color. Todo de buena marca, como siempre. El muchacho vestía en mezclilla oscura, playera negra con un estampado de su grupo de rock favorito, _Nigthwish_, tenis _Converse_, en negro también para desentonar, y para rematar un buen cinturón de cuero negro con adornos metálicos. Parecían modelos de pasarela para jóvenes, en opinión de su amiga azabache.

Vaya, chicos, ustedes siempre lucen geniales — les dijo Aome sentándose junto a Rumiko, antes de Shinosuke entrara al auto —. Todo se les ve bien.

Amiga… tú también te ves espectacular, no te minimices — le señaló la de gafas con una sonrisa sincera —. Y por eso, todas las "pretendientas" de mi hermanito aquí presente… — le señaló al aludido con poca discreción —… te tenían envidia — puntualizó en son de broma.

Bueno… pues con perdón de ustedes, señoritas — el muchacho les sonrió grandemente, adoptando por unos segundos pose de divo soñado —, sí, hay muchas chicas que se alucinan por alguien inalcanzable… como su servidor.

¡Uuyy! — le dijeron al unísono las jóvenes, para después carcajearse los tres con ganas.

¡Pero qué modesto eres, Shinosuke! — exclamó Aome sin parar de reír.

La limusina ya había tomado rumbo al parque de diversiones y ellos platicaban de varias cosas de interés para los adolescentes. En media hora llegaron al lugar indicado. Ya oscurecía… la hora perfecta para los esparcimientos de este tipo.

Muy bien, chicas — les dijo Shinosuke en tono complaciente —, ustedes decidan a que juegos subiremos para comprar los correspondientes boletos. ¡Ah, pero eso sí, mucha atención! — y les guiñó un ojo en forma traviesa —. Si quieren pasear en el túnel del amor tendrán que ir juntas… no cuenten conmigo para eso, o dirán las malas lenguas que las conquisto de dos en dos — y soltó una carcajada al ver sus pasmadas expresiones, pues Aome se había puesto colorada de las mejillas.

¡Shinosuke, no seas tan… — Rumiko lo miró como si estuviera enfermo —… torpe! — aparentando querer apretarle el cuello —. ¡Y deja de reírte! — le recalcó en tono de ofendida.

¡Ay, Shinosuke, pero que cosas dices! — por su parte, Aome parecía bastante apenada por esa idea.

Ya, en serio, no te enojes Rumiko o te pondrás fea — el joven respiró hondo para serenarse —. De verdad escojan ustedes, porque si escojo yo a lo mejor ni les gusta lo que a mi me gusta.

Pues claro que no — contestó su hermana —. A ti te gusta la casa del terror, el tiro al blanco con dardos y con escopeta, los carros chocones… — e hizo una expresión de fastidio de sólo pensarlo.

Bueno — dijo Aome más sonriente, animándose a opinar con un poco de timidez —, el tiro al blanco no me parece tan malo.

No digo que lo sea — especificó Rumiko —. Lo que pasa es que éste… — y señaló una vez más a su sonriente hermano, hablando en un tono mordaz —… quiere ver bailar a la "sexy mona" esa que tienen en exhibición — puntualizó ya con gesto de asco —, con esa música horrible que les gusta oír.

¡Vamos, Rumiko, es sólo una muñeca fea y exagerada, por Dios! — dijo el muchacho con tono ofendido, poniendo momentáneamente los ojos en blanco —. ¡Ni que fuera a pedirla en matrimonio!

Los tres se carcajearon por enésima ocasión ante la aguda observación, sobre todo porque en ese momento pasaban frente a los locales de tiro al blanco, en donde, si le atinas a la "diana", los títeres que tengan ahí bailan al son de una melodía _(en las ferias de México, mi país, se acostumbran para entretenimiento, y puede ser música de los más variados géneros)_. Al final si se decidieron por los autos chocones para empezar, en los cuales el joven Takahashi mostró sus dotes de conductor, dándoles a todos un buen repasón. Posteriormente entraron a la casa de los espejos y se divirtieron admirando sus imágenes distorsionadas. Claro que también jugaron tiro al blanco, y Aome se ganó un lindo perrito de peluche muy parecido a "Inu".

Después subieron a la montaña rusa y casi ensordecen con sus gritos de pánico y de emoción. Y, como era de esperarse, se encontraron a algunos amigos y conocidos del Instituto y de la escuela de Rumiko. Aome saludó a Ayumi, quien iba acompañada por su novio; Eri también salía con otro chico; y Yuka hacía compañía a sus hermanitos… iba de chaperona. También se toparon con Hiroshi, el amigo de Shinosuke, misteriosamente sin una compañía, así que el joven Takahashi lo invitó a festejar con ellos. La señorita Takahashi sospechó que había sido plan con maña de parte de su consanguíneo… bien, ya se arreglarían en casa. Nuestra amiga también saludó a Houjo y a su novia.

Se divirtieron otro rato subiéndose a algunos juegos más extremos, como el Kamikaze o "martillo", que da circunvoluciones poniéndote de cabeza; las "tazas locas", que giran sobre sí mismas al tiempo que dan vueltas en su recorrido _(muchas rotaciones para mi salud… XD)_. Entraron a "La casa del terror" y Rumiko por poco se sube sobre Hiroshi cuando, en un estrecho recoveco, les salió un "_zombi_", lo que le hizo dar un brinco y gritar asustada, arrancándole una carcajada a su hermano en cuanto salieron de la "zona".

¡Eres muy malo, Shinosuke! — dijo la pobre chica un poco llorosa, mientras el aludido lagrimeaba… pero de risa —. ¡Le voy a decir al abuelo y a papá!

Vamos, Rumiko, no te sulfures y relájate… — le dijo él, recuperándose un poco —. Además Hiroshi te iba a proteger del "monstruo".

Aome también le lanzaba a su amigo una mirada de reproche, pero notó al pobre Hiroshi muy apenado.

Vamos, Shinosuke, no seas así de malo — dijo en tono de regaño, y se dirigió a su otro acompañante sonriéndole con sinceridad —. Oye, Hiroshi, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado con nosotros? — le preguntó amablemente —. Me parece que podemos ir a comprarlo en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Eee… gra… gracias — contestó el aludido tartamudeando un poco, pues no deseaba incomodar a nadie.

Hiroshi, amigo mío — Shinosuke se calmó un poco más y le dio seriedad a su tono, palmeándole el hombro a su camarada —, de verdad lamento que mi hermana te haya molestado, y te ofrezco una bebida para compensar su descaro.

¡Shinosuke! — las dos chicas le levantaron la voz al mismo tiempo, visiblemente ofendidas, mientras él se reía otra vez.

No… Shinosuke… ¿cómo crees? — el pobre Hiroshi enrojeció más —. Para mí no fue ninguna molestia… en serio — y con sus palabras consiguió que también Rumiko enrojeciera.

Yo… lo siento mucho, Hiroshi — susurró la muchacha —, no era mi intención incomodarte.

Descuida… yo… — al muchacho casi le estalla la cabeza de lo rojo que se puso el tono de su piel… la preciosa Rumiko Takahashi le había llamado por su nombre.

Y Shinosuke tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de mofarse una vez más porque Aome le metió un suave codazo en las costillas.

Salieron del área de juegos y se fueron a un lugar cercano en donde ofrecían helados, refrescos y otras cosas para refrescarse. Se tomaron una copa grande de helado cada quien, en tanto Rumiko y Hiroshi recuperaban su color normal, ya más relajados de la excursión. Después charlaron normalmente sobre otros asuntos de interés, como en donde estudiaría Hiroshi y la carrera que cursaría. El chico se quedaba en Tokio, a continuar su educación en la Universidad pública estatal, y fue que se animó a pedirle a Rumiko una cita para salir con él en otra ocasión. A la chica le subió nuevamente el rubor a las mejillas antes de contestar con un… tal vez, por lo que Aome los invitó a todos a subir a la gran rueda de la fortuna, desde la que se aprecia una bella perspectiva de la capital iluminada por las luces nocturnas. Hiroshi se excusó y se despidió de ellos, ya era algo tarde para él y tenía que volver a su casa… no tiene una limusina que lo espere. Así que le dijeron adiós y regresaron al parque para formarse y esperar pacientemente su turno para subir en una de las cabinas.

Rumiko aún se encontraba apenada porque el joven amigo de su hermano le había dicho que es una chica muy linda, la más atractiva que había conocido en su vida; y eso que alguna vez había visto a Aome con la típica cara de baboso perdido que ponen los muchachos torpes cuando ven a las mujeres bonitas. Shinosuke aprovechó el momento para "molestarla" como todo buen hermano mayor, en cuanto llegó su turno de subir a la rueda panorámica

Ajá, Rumiko, pequeña hermana… ¿no qué no te gustaba Hiroshi? — le dijo pícaramente en cuanto el juego empezó a funcionar —. Sólo recuérdale por favor que no se pase de listo en mi ausencia, o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas para castigarlo.

Ya párale, Shinosuke, y no me molestes más — ella le contestó con un poco de reproche en tanto el rubor todavía encendía sus mejillas —. Tengo la impresión de que tú lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad? — y lo miró escrutadoramente.

¿Yo? — él le contestó con aire inocente, fingiéndose ofendido en lo más profundo —. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Acaso me crees capaz de una bajeza?

Oigan, chicos, no se peleen — Aome les sonrió a sus amigos para apaciguarlos —, y vamos a disfrutar la vista. Recuerden que es nuestro último paseo juntos — puntualizó algo apenada.

Eso es cierto, hermanita — dijo Shinosuke muy sonriente, y abrazó a Rumiko por los hombros —, Aome tiene razón, así que no seas amargadita y sonríe para que te veas mejor.

Cretino… ya veras en cuanto lleguemos a casa — la chica correspondió el gesto de su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole también.

Oye, sé que me vas a extrañar — le afirmó Shinosuke haciéndose el importante —. No lo niegues.

Mucho — confirmó la chica de gafas dándole un leve rozón en la mejilla a modo de reprimenda —, pero eso no significa que tenga que soportar tus groserías cada vez que vengas de vacaciones.

Aome los miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría a la vez… Shinosuke había sido un gran amigo, y el que le ayudó a sobrellevar todo con más tranquilidad, pues le brindó la esperanza de regresar al Sengoku y le mantuvo vivo el recuerdo de su amado Inuyasha y todos sus amigos de esa época. Su partida también le entristecía, pues ella no tardaría en irse también, y esta vez para siempre.

¿Te pasa algo, Aome? — le preguntó el muchacho al volver a contemplarla, un tanto dudoso por ver su expresión.

No, nada… — dijo ella retornando a sonreír, pero soltó algunas cuantas lagrimitas —. ¡Es que yo también voy a extrañarte! — y trató de reprimir el sollozo.

Vamos, amiga mía, te llevó en el corazón… — el joven se le acercó para darle también un fuerte abrazo de apoyo y cariño —… y te escribiré muy seguido por el "_Facebook_" mientras aun no te marches al Sengoku — y le guiñó un ojo para hacerle sentirse mejor.

La muchacha sonrió más tranquila y limpió sus lágrimas. No debía amedrentarse ahora, pues el tiempo seguía hacia adelante… en el Sengoku la esperaban, y ella anhelaba muy dentro de su corazón el regresar con Inuyasha.

Bueno, ahora pongan atención a la historia… — Shinosuke se aclaró la garganta tras el breve lapso, pues le había prometido a Aome ampliarle un poco más el panorama con relación al "abuelo" Sesshōmaru.

Soy toda oídos — dijo la morena, y miró afectuosamente a su amigo, quien había vuelto a abrazar a su hermana por los hombros. Rumiko también puso atención a la crónica.

Entonces, nos quedamos en el periodo entre la primera y la segunda guerra mundial — el joven Takahashi hizo memoria para empezar con la narración —, y lo que sucedió en esos años…

"… Entre la primera y la segunda guerra mundial hubo un periodo de inestabilidad económica que en realidad no afectó mucho a nuestro país, el cual poco a poco se iba desarrollando como potencia mundial, aprovechando los vacíos de los antiguos imperios colonialistas, como Inglaterra, España o Alemania.

"El abuelo ya había pensado en retirarse del ejército unos meses después de la muerte de Inuyasha, pues ya no quería involucrarse más en las barbaridades humanas. Y casi había conseguido que la descendencia que se mantenía fiel a él dejara también las armas de lado.

"En los veintiún años entre una y otra guerra parecía que nada podía interrumpir esa paz, sobre todo en nuestro continente; aunque el avance del comunismo había preocupado un poco a la élites en el poder, considerando que Rusia y China son vecinos fronterizos y un peligro potencial para la estabilidad de la región. Por supuesto que esos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para el abuelo y su intuición sobrenatural, y supuso que tarde o temprano los humanos se involucrarían nuevamente en grandes conflictos… por el poder."

Ante este último comentario las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, poniendo levemente los ojos en blanco… a veces las habitantes de este bello planeta cometemos tantas tonterías juntas.

Y no se equivocó — mientras Shinosuke continuó hablando y la rueda de la fortuna seguía girando. La historia era tan interesante que ninguno le había prestado atención al espectáculo nocturno—. La guerra empezó una vez más en Europa… y eso que esos individuos siempre se han creído los más civilizados del mundo, pero han sido los más bárbaros — observó un tanto irónico, recibiendo otro gesto aprobatorio de sus oyentes —, extendiéndose con rapidez en todo su territorio…

"… Aquí en nuestro país no se hizo esperar, había personas que apoyaban la entrada a la guerra para nuestro provecho y otros estaban en contra. El abuelo era de los últimos, nunca apoyó la guerra. Sin embargo, ante la inminente orden de participar… participó, evitando involucrarse tanto. Hasta donde se podía, por su alto rango delegaba funciones y trataba de no ser de las tropas al frente. Y obviamente… por la "gloria" del emperador, todos los varones en edad civil fueron al frente. Varios de los descendientes tuvieron que cumplir con el alto mando."

¡Cómo si el emperador fuera un dios! — intervino Rumiko con un poco de enfado en la voz. Aome afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pues ya sabes que así era considerado antes, y al abuelo siempre le pareció ridículo — contestó muy serio su hermano —. Pero por favor no me interrumpan que pierdo el hilo…

El juego ya se había detenido, por lo que ellos regresaron a sentarse en el café donde tomaron anteriormente los helados con Hiroshi. Está vez sí se bebieron un capuchino calientito y una rebanada de pastel. Shinosuke continuó con el relato.

¿En dónde me quedé? — preguntó como si no se acordarse.

En la segunda guerra mundial y la participación de Japón — le recordó Aome.

¡Ah!... bien, entonces… — el muchacho carraspeó para continuar con la narración, adquiriendo el tono de profesor universitario.

"… Las batallas fueron crueles y sanguinarias… mucho más sanguinarias que las anteriores por la sofisticación de la tecnología armamentista. ¿Saben que la guerra en el Pacífico fue básicamente entre nuestro país y los Estados Unidos? _(una vez más las chicas asintieron, sin osar interrumpir el relato)_. Al principio fue favorable a nuestro bando, debido a que los estadounidenses también peleaban en Europa y los habíamos "agarrado" desprevenidos como suele decirse. El abuelo estuvo presente en muchos de los triunfos, pero nunca le vio la razón lógica a pelear y dar la vida por el "_divino_" emperador, y lo absurdo del conflicto; por lo que, de manera discreta, fue retirándose de las operaciones militares, al mismo tiempo que los norteamericanos dominaban las acciones. Las cosas peores pasarían y él no podía hacer nada más que esperar la caída del imperio… y proteger a los que prometió proteger."

Entonces… ¿se rindió ante los americanos? — preguntó Aome extrañada, como considerando improbable esa posibilidad… especialmente en el Daiyōkai, que nunca había aceptado una derrota.

¡No, por supuesto que no! — le sonrió Shinosuke grandemente —. Tú ya le conoces bastante bien, él no es de los que se dan por vencidos. Pero esto no tenía ninguna validez para su honor de yōkai… por ello no le afligía si el imperio era derrotado — agregando con más seriedad —. Lo único que verdaderamente le ocupaba era cumplir la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña que confió siempre en su palabra.

Bueno… ¿y qué más? — preguntó Rumiko dudosa y ansiosa, interviniendo educadamente en la charla.

OK., no me desvíen del tema — dijo el muchacho retornando a sonreír, para después hacer un gesto más adecuado a un erudito en historia antigua que a un adolescente divirtiéndose en la feria.

"… El abuelo sabía que la guerra estaba por llegar a su fin. Las derrotas eran continuas y los hombres ya no querían seguir peleando por algo sin sentido. En Europa se habían rendido, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Japón cayera también… tiempo y alguna otra ayuda.

"Ese fatídico día, el 6 de agosto de 1945, no será nunca olvidado por nuestra nación, ni por el abuelo Sesshōmaru. Él estuvo ahí y vio los horrores de esa arma de destrucción, la bomba atómica. Buscaba desesperadamente su presencia, su esencia, para protegerlo de la catástrofe, pues no pudo sacarlo a tiempo del ejército y temía por su frágil vida. Al llegar a los límites de la ciudad de Hiroshima recibió el impacto de calor provocado por el estallido del explosivo, y sintió que no podría cumplir con su palabra. Al ver la devastación causada por la hecatombe nuclear su corazón latió conmovido como antaño, sabiendo que la única solución era hacer lo que había hecho muchos siglos atrás… utilizar a _Tenseiga. _Nosotros estamos consientes que esa espada es un arma bendita cuando se utiliza por una noble causa y un noble sentimiento, con el deseo y la convicción de salvar a quien verdaderamente aprecias."

Las chicas asintieron una vez más, sin perder la seriedad en sus rostros… esa parte de la historia era verdaderamente impactante. Aome no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, que el gran demonio blanco hubiera presenciado la primera explosión atómica. ¿Qué más había vivido ese ser misterioso?

El abuelo no podía identificarlo entre los miles de cadáveres calcinados, o lo que quedaba de ellos; ni siquiera con su fino olfato, porque todo el ambiente olía a muerte… — y Shinosuke continuaba con la narración, sin poner demasiada atención en los rostros de sus oyentes —… Por lo tanto, aunque no quisiera porque sería algo inútil y sin sentido, era menester que también aquellos a los que no conocía fueran regresados a la vida por unos breves instantes, pues la radiación los volvería a consumir…

"Le causó lástima el pensar en el cruel destino de esos miserables, cuyo único delito era ser soldados al servicio de un insulso "emperador", pero no podía hacer más por su suerte. Blandió a _Tenseiga_ con firmeza y acabó con los millares de seres del más allá, los que venían a llevarse las almas de esos infortunados. Así pudo encontrarlo y llevarlo rápidamente lejos de ahí."

Aome ya había empezado a sollozar, al imaginar que Sesshōmaru fue testigo de ese momento tan espantoso en la historia universal.

Pero dime una cosa, Shinosuke, ¿a quién buscaba tu abuelo con tanto ahínco? — le preguntó con voz entrecortada, interrumpiéndolo por enésima ocasión… había algo que no tenía sentido.

Al varón menor de la generación de ese entonces… el que no había podido desertar del ejército todavía — especificó Shinosuke conservando la seriedad. Rumiko también lloriqueaba por lo bajo —. Y su nombre era Kohaku, como el del antecesor que tú conociste en el Sengoku. Este nombre se ha repetido en todas las generaciones, junto con el de Lin.

Entonces lo salvó con _Tenseiga_… y, ¿qué le ocurrió después? — volvió a preguntar la muchacha, limpiándose delicadamente las saladas gotas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas.

Sí — confirmó su amigo retomando el gesto alegre —, lo salvó. El muchacho pudo retirarse del ejército al final de la guerra, alejándose a la soledad del Tibet y haciéndose monje para llevar una existencia tranquila por lo que le quedara de vida. Murió en paz después de algunos años… tal vez por las secuelas de la radiación — sugirió encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Eso debió haber sido duro — intervino Rumiko en tono de condescendencia, enjugándose también las lagrimitas.

Bueno, ¿entonces tu "abuelo" no ha vuelto a utilizar a _Tenseiga_… ni a _Bakusaiga_? — preguntó nuevamente Aome, aunque en realidad consideraba improbable que la poderosa _Bakusaiga_ haya sido empleada en los conflictos humanos.

Me parece que esa fue la última vez que _Tenseiga_ ha sido utilizada por el abuelo — afirmó el chico encogiéndose una vez más de hombros —. Y sobre la otra espada… pues no que yo sepa. No obstante, creo que en la época Sengoku utilizó a la _Bakusaiga_ para defender el honor de la abuela — observó con una sonrisita traviesa —. Pero esa es otra historia que ya conocerás… algún día en tu futuro.

Mmm… — murmuró no muy convencida… había tantas cosas que quería saber con anticipación —. Oye, ¿y la exposición a la radiación no lo afectó también? — esa idea cruzó por su cerebro, así que decidió hacer esa última pregunta con respecto al tema, conjeturando que otros poderes o habilidades pudo haber adquirido el gran demonio blanco, o si "ella" era la responsable de su gran estatura o… muchas cosas más.

Bueno, supongo que eso no lo sabremos nunca — Shinosuke respondió en tono de ecuanimidad, un tanto divertido de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga —. Todas sus habilidades sobrenaturales no son conocidas por nosotros, fuera de las que describiste en tu historia, que de por si son impresionantes — observó dándole a su tono un énfasis de asombro —, como la capacidad que tiene para elevarse y volar a gran velocidad, la cual le es muy útil para ir al cielo.

Y de todos modos — dijo Rumiko interviniendo con cortesía y educación, dando su opinión sobre algo que sí le interesaba —, con o sin radiación el abuelo es espectacular — y volvió a sonreír complacida de su aclaración.

En eso tienes razón, hermanita — confirmó nuevamente su hermano, dedicándole un guiño de complicidad.

Aome se guardó un suspiro y sonrió también… viéndolo detenidamente no obtendría de sus amigos ni una información más acerca de la esposa de Sesshōmaru, y para el gran demonio blanco sólo tenían cumplidos y mucho que agradecer. Y pensar que en el Sengoku seguía siendo un tipo muy altanero y frío como hielo, aunque ya había mostrado una muy leve disposición hacia los demás. Tal vez ya lo encontraría cambiado por la influencia de Lin, cuando regresará a esa época.

Bueno, y todo ha salido bien desde entonces, ¿verdad? — continuó la de negra y larga cabellera como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí — le afirmó Shinosuke con su simpática sonrisa —. La estabilidad mundial le permitió al abuelo desarrollar el negocio y aprender muchas cosas de los humanos… sin embargo nunca ha podido involucrarse al cien por ciento con nosotros.

Y llegó la hora de irse…

Los Takahashi llevaron a Aome a su casa, y Shinosuke la acompañó hasta la parte alta del templo. Rumiko se despidió amablemente de ella y le prometió hablarle por teléfono en cuanto regresara de Inglaterra.

Shinosuke… amigo… voy a extrañarte mucho — le dijo la joven mientras unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de su orbes cafés.

Aome, yo también voy a extrañarte, aunque sé que todavía no regresarás al Sengoku… no lo has decidido del todo — él le sonrió, pues a los hombres les cuesta trabajo llorar —. Vendré en cuanto pueda, pero tal vez no el primer año porque tengo que adaptarme a muchas cosas… y te escribiré seguido.

Aome lo abrazó momentáneamente con emoción contenida, y después le dio la tarjeta que le había hecho con tanto afecto.

Es para que no me olvides, aunque me vaya al Sengoku — le dijo enjugándose las lágrimas una vez más.

Aome, nadie puede olvidarte — le dijo Shinosuke con sinceridad, y también le dio un apretado abrazo —. ¡Muchas gracias, y cuidate mucho! — y se fue, agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

La joven también le dijo adiós con ese gesto, y se quedó ahí unos minutos más. Shinosuke le había dicho la verdad. No volvería aún al Sengoku porque ya había decidido terminar el Instituto, aunque ello signifique no ver a su amado de dorados ojos por dos años más, apachurrándosele tantito el corazón. Pero quiere darle el gusto a su mamá, y ser ejemplo para su pequeño hermano Sota.

Recordó a Inuyasha al dirigir la mirada al árbol sagrado. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, como si su querido Hanyō estuviera del otro lado del tiempo, en esa posición.

¡Ay, Inuyasha! — le dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas —, te extraño tanto, pero necesito dejar bien las cosas aquí, con mi familia… — y soltó un suspiro ahogado, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, como si el de larga y plateada cabellera pudiera escuchar sus razones —. Puede que falte mucho para que regrese a tu lado, pero tu amor me da esperanzas para terminar el Instituto…

Fue entonces que se percató de un pequeño pedazo de pergamino agitado por la leve brisa nocturna, en el lugar donde su amado había estado sellado. Se acercó más, limpiándose las lágrimas, y lo tomó. Leyó la inscripción del documento, con una tosca y burda caligrafía, y se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Era un sencillo poema escrito especialmente para ella… del otro lado del tiempo.

_Nota de la autora: El nombre de la Asociación lo inventé yo, pero "Inuyasha" sí recibió premios en Japón y otros países… por cierto ¿cómo será la animación de una animación?_ _La época actual ya no será tan interesante, porque Aome continuara con sus estudios, y Rumiko Takahashi no puede contarle más cosas de las que Shinosuke ya le contó. Y la historia en el anime seguirá su curso, pues fueron seis temporadas, sin contar el Kanketsu, que sería la séptima, más las películas y los dos OVAS, y apenas van en la cuarta… jajaja. Insisto que la historia amorosa de Sesshōmaru es para otro fic que ya estoy desarrollando, aunque he sido abducida por los Saiyajins… jejeje. Otro capítulo más (largo) de la época actual, en donde el tiempo pasará más rápido y, por fin, el anhelado regreso al Sengoku._


	28. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

_Unos últimos toques en la época actual. Próximamente el retorno de Aome al Sengoku, ¡al fin!_

El segundo año en el Instituto empezó como un buen día. Aome se encontró con Rumiko en la entrada del plantel y gustosamente la presentó con sus amigas. Ellas se asombraron un poco de que la creadora de los dibujos para la animación de la historia "Un cuento de hadas de la época feudal, Inuyasha" fuera tan joven. Lo pesado fue que la bombardearon con preguntas sobre… su hermano, Shinosuke. Nuestra amiga la rescató a tiempo, alejándola de sus camaradas para llevarla al baño.

Discúlpalas, por favor— Aome sonrió con timidez, excusándose por ese mal momento —, es que eran… son…

Descuida, Aome — respondió Rumiko también sonriendo —, no es la primera vez que me ocurre algo similar por causa de mi hermano.

En cuanto había regresado de Inglaterra, la joven Takahashi se había visto con Aome, y platicaron alegremente de muchas cosas. La invitó a la mansión, aprovechando que el abuelo se fue de gira al cielo. Claro que le había pedido permiso, nada de desobedecer al gran demonio. Shinosuke le envió muchas fotos y postales de lugares importantes, y un bello regalo con mucho cariño.

_********** Flash Back **********_

¡Guau, de verdad que Inglaterra es un hermoso lugar! — dijo Aome en tono de admiración, contemplando las postales.

¡Uy si!, y también Gales y Escocia — afirmó Rumiko mostrándole algunas fotos más de los lugares mencionados —. Y la escuela donde va a estudiar Shinosuke es enorme… — para sonreírse pícaramente a continuación —… ni tiempo va a tener para conquistar inglesas.

¿En serio pensaba ligar a una inglesa? — la joven de larga cabellera negra se asombró ante esa información… le parecía un poco absurdo que su amigo quisiera dedicarse ahora a enamorar chicas, cuando nunca lo había hecho.

¡Eso es muy gracioso! — ahora sí se rió la de gafas —. El muy bobo quería conocer a Emma Watson en persona, pero ella se fue para Estados Unidos a estudiar; y el abuelo no va a consentir cambiarlo de escuela sólo por el capricho de ligarse a una mujer — y después puso los ojos en blanco un momento.

Mmm… ¡qué pena! — suspiró Aome apoyando el rostro en sus manos —. Me parece que si hubieran hecho una bonita pareja… pero creo que ella hace mejor pareja con _Ron_… o Rupert Grint — y se sonrojó un poco ante su comentario tan fuera de lugar —. Lo siento, me acostumbré a _Ron y Hermione._

Y yo también — Rumiko volvió a sonreír, restándole importancia, y se encogió de hombros —. En fin… Mejor mira, Aome, aquí hay algo más para ti — sacando un paquete pequeño de la caja de recuerdos y obsequios mandados de Inglaterra, entregándoselo en las manos.

¿Qué es? — preguntó la aludida con curiosidad.

Ábrelo — le indicó su compañera sin ocultar la sonrisa —. Shinosuke sabe que te será de utilidad.

Era un hermoso y pequeño libro, bellamente encuadernado, que tenía escrito en la portada la palabra "_Diary_" en letras doradas. Anexo una linda tarjeta con una excelente caligrafía.

"_Amiga: Te mandó este diario para que nunca dejes de escribir, es lo que te gusta"_

¡Pero qué lindo detalle! — dijo Aome con una gran sonrisa, mientras le brotaba una lagrimita.

Ahora podrás escribir tus memorias de esta época también — Rumiko se alegró con ella, pues sí estaba al corriente de lo que su hermano había mandado —, para que no te olvides de nosotros en el Sengoku.

¡Rumiko, yo jamás voy a olvidarles! — la de larga cabellera la abrazó, y la chica de gafas correspondió el gesto.

_********** Fin de flash Back **********_

Cada una de ellas se fue a su salón cuando salieron de los sanitarios. Aome alcanzó a sus amigas y entraron juntas para iniciar con las clases.

Oye, Aome — le dijo Yuka un poco inquisitiva mientras tomaban sus lugares —, ¿en serio no te relacionaste sentimentalmente con Takahashi?

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco por un instante… ya iban a empezar de nuevo.

Yuka… — le contestó mientras se desbordaba un poco de su "aura maligna", lo que hizo que Eri y Ayumi retrocedieran un paso —… no comiences otra vez con lo mismo.

Oye, Aome, tranquilízate, por favor — dijo Ayumi en lo que sonreía como bobita, pidiendo calma con las manos —. Sólo son… celos profesionales de Yuka.

¿Celos profesionales? — dijeron al unísono las dos... Eri afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza, recuperando la expresión de circunspecta.

¡Ayumi, explícate! — reclamó Yuka mientras la joven Higurashi parpadeaba con asombro.

Eee… bueno… — tartamudeó su amiga de rizada cabellera, sin saber que más decir. Ahora resulta que la ofendida era otra.

Vamos, Yuka, eso es clarísimo — Eri salió en defensa de su tímida compañera — Tú — y señaló a la otra — aún no has conseguido novio.

¿Qué? — la aludida pareció pasmada por un segundo. Aome no entendía nada de nada —. ¿Ustedes creen que es…?

¿Y por qué más? — afirmó Eri en tono de triunfo, cruzándose de brazos.

Ayumi prefirió no decir nada más, y sólo enrojeció un poco de pena; Yuka parecía ofuscada; y, en cuanto a nuestra conocida… la de larga cabellera negra parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad mientras trataba de digerir lo que escuchó en la plática de sus amigas, para después soltar una carcajada tan sonora, la cual hizo que todos los demás alumnos de su clase, incluidas sus incondicionales, la quedarán viendo como si estuviera loca de remate.

¡Oh, amigas, pero que graciosas son! — dijo entrecortadamente, y se rió por largo rato… casi le brotan lágrimas.

La llegada del profesor en turno puso fin a la discusión. Aome respiró profundamente para calmarse, y se mantuvo muy sonriente durante la clase y subsecuentes. Respondió algunas preguntas que hicieron el profesor y los siguientes, pues antes del almuerzo tenían tres horas seguidas de cátedra.

Ya a la hora del descanso, las cuatro amigas se juntaron en la cafetería para finalizar el interesante tema de la primera hora. Aome saludó a lo lejos a Rumiko, que andaba con sus nuevas compañeras.

En serio que ustedes dos están locas — les reclamó Yuka a Eri y a Ayumi en tono ofendido —, ¿cómo pueden pensar semejante cosa, que yo tenga celos profesionales de Aome?

Es que… — Ayumi tartamudeó un poco apenada.

Tú bien sabes que es verdad, Yuka — Eri contraatacó —. Nadie te ha pedido formalmente salir con él.

La aludida enrojeció de vergüenza… parecía a punto de llorar. Su amiga de cortos cabellos había sido bastante cruel en su observación.

Vamos, Yuka, no tienes porque desesperarte — Aome dejó su almuerzo de lado y le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa sincera, queriendo saldar las cosas. Sus acompañantes voltearon a verla, pues de alguna u otra manera, las palabras de Higurashi las hacían sentir bien —. Ya llegará alguien adecuado, es sólo cuestión de paciencia. Además, por lo menos no te han dejado plantada o te han visto la cara… ¿verdad, Eri? — agregó y miró significativamente a su otra amiga.

Eee… — tartamudeó la aludida, y ahora ella enrojeció de pena.

El chico que le había pedido salir antes de que terminaran el ciclo anterior la engañó con otra muchacha. Aome recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que le había dicho que ese tipo no le convenía, pero su amiga no le hizo caso. Eri se había sentido dolida y traicionada por eso, pero Aome la consoló y le dijo las mismas palabras que en este momento le dirigió a Yuka.

Es cierto, Aome — afirmó Yuka ya más alegre, volviendo también la vista hacia Eri —. ¿Qué me dijiste que paso con…?

Ok., ya entendí — dijo la de cortos cabellos a modo de defensa, reconociendo su error.

Ayumi sólo atinó a sonreír como bobita, apenándose un poco por la insistencia en el tema.

Bien, así está mejor — Aome volvió a hablar, sonriendo nuevamente —. Chicas, el tener o no un novio o alguien con quien salir no debe ser una necesidad.

Claro, Aome tiene razón — intervino Ayumi más animada —. Así que no se alucinen.

Ambas respiraron profundamente y decidieron continuar con el almuerzo, platicando ya de otra cosa. Al tocar el timbre se dirigieron nuevamente a clases.

Después de la salida Aome se quedaría un poco más tarde por el club de arquería, para mostrarles a los novatos lo que se hacía en ese lugar. Rumiko Takahashi estaba decidida a entrar en esa agrupación, así que se encontraba en primera fila. Incluso se dio el lujo de acompañar a Aome al vestidor para que la señorita Higurashi cambiara sus atuendos.

Y bien, Rumiko — le dijo una muy sonriente morena en lo que se ponían el uniforme especial —, por curiosidad, ¿por qué escogiste este club?

Bueno, eso es muy simple — contestó la de gafas igual de sonriente —; no quise el de dibujo porque… tú ya sabes — y puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo —, y el de lectura… me aburre, prefiero leer sola en casa. Además… — agregó haciendo un gesto a modo de súplica — sé que me vas a ayudar mucho, ¿verdad?

Claro… pero, a todo esto, ¿qué dice tu "abuelo"? — interrogó Aome con curiosidad. Siempre, desde la época Sengoku, se ha preguntado como demuestra Sesshōmaru su cariño.

Vamos, Aome, ya lo conoces como es de afectuoso — Rumiko volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por un instante, levantando brevemente las manos —, sólo me dijo "Haz lo que quieras".

Así fue que empezaron con las clases. Aome le explicó a Rumiko, y a varios adolescentes más que tenían curiosidad por saber cómo se disparaban flechas, cual era la forma correcta de tomar el arco. Fue un momento de "diversión", pues la joven les mostraba un ejemplo… y le volvió a pasar lo mismo de meses atrás.

Muy bien, señoritas, pongan atención, por favor — les sonrió a unas seis novatas, incluida Rumiko —. Deben concentrarse para tensar el arco, sostener la flecha muy derecha y fijar la vista en el objetivo — decía mientras hacía lo que explicaba —, y, en cuanto estén seguras, sólo lo sueltan sin titubear.

En ese lapso de tiempo, cuando concentró su mente, volvió a cargar levemente su poder espiritual, y, al disparar… el blanco se desvaneció al recibir el impacto de la flecha. Todos parpadearon anonadados por lo que habían visto, y Aome fingió indiferencia en tanto le brotaba una gotita anime en lo alto de su frentecita, para expresar lo avergonzada que estaba ante lo sucedido. Sólo Rumiko sonrió con bochorno, pues ella si comprendía exactamente lo acontecido.

¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? — dijo Aome como si no entendiera nada de nada —. ¿Alguien puede explicarme?

Al final, entre todos limpiaron el desorden, y Aome se disculpó diciendo que se sentía mareada, por lo que pidió permiso para retirase antes que los demás. Rumiko le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

¡Pero qué barbaridad! — se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba con rumbo al templo —. ¡Tengo que controlar mejor mis poderes espirituales o si no…! — y soltó un suspiro de abatimiento —. Vamos, Aome, tranquila.

Llegó presurosa a casa, pasando cerca del Árbol Sagrado antes de entrar, y lanzó un pequeño beso al aire para su amado Hanyō, como si estuviera segura de que lo recibiría, como si las hojas lo atraparan y lo hicieran llegar atrás en el tiempo.

Inuyasha, hoy tengo mucho quehacer — le dijo sonriente sin dejar de caminar —, así que no podré estar contigo más tarde.

"Inu", su querido perro blanco, llegaba corriendo para recibirla, y se fue con ella para comer, meneando la cola de puro gusto. Después de las rutinas diarias hogareñas, como ayudar a su mamá a lavar los trastes, a su abuelo a acomodar algunos papeles, hacer sus deberes escolares, asear a "Inu", auxiliar a Sota con sus tareas…, ya tomaba su baño nocturno para posteriormente descansar. Al término de la larga jornada secaba su largo cabello, y se estiró un poco para desperezarse, pues aun tenía un pendiente por cumplir. Se sentó nuevamente a su escritorio para anotar sus memorias del día, en la bella agenda que le envió su querido amigo, al cual nombro en su honor:

"_Mi querido Shinosuke:_

"_Hoy fue un día tan especial, ¡ya estoy en el segundo grado del Instituto! Mis planes de antes han cambiado, y ahora lo importante es que me iré con mi amado… aunque aun faltan dos años, pero no importa, porque sé que él me esperará en el "pasado"… Pero te quiero contar que el primer día de clases es siempre muy cansado, porque a veces las nuevas materias son más difíciles, los nuevos profesores son más exigentes, tienes algún nuevo compañero… en fin._

"_Lo mejor es que Rumiko está en la escuela y, en cuanto dispongamos de tiempo, podremos hablar de muchas cosas más… de acuerdo con lo que aun pueda contarme, y ampliar mi panorama…_

"_Ella tomará las clases en el club de arquería. Y ocurrió un hecho sorprendente… debo controlar mi poder espiritual o tal vez todos se asusten y me vean como un fenómeno…"_

Entonces recordó una vez más a su amado…

¡Ay, Inuyasha! — dijo suspirando un poco —, a veces las personas suelen ser crueles con las cosas que no entienden… ¡Pobrecito de ti, me imagino lo que debes haber sufrido cuando eras pequeño!

Continuó escribiendo después de limpiar una pequeña lágrima que le había salido. Media hora más tarde…

¡Pero que sueño tengo! — bostezó grandemente y se estiró nuevamente —. ¡Qué buen día tuve hoy! ¡Y gracias, Dios mío, porque aún estoy viva, y podré volver al Sengoku! ¡Qué pases buenas noches "Inuyasha"! — dijo emocionada antes de dejarse caer en la cama, llevando abrazado a un pequeño muñeco.

Era el perrito de peluche que había ganado en la feria, el último día que salió a pasear con Shinosuke. El juguete lo tenía sobre la mesita de noche, junto a varias hojas de pergamino viejo, en las cuales había escritos breves poemas… breves poemas llegados del otro lado del árbol, especialmente para ella.

_********** Flash Back en el Sengoku **********_

Fue aproximadamente a los cuatro meses del nacimiento de las gemelas de Miroku y Sango, que Inuyasha había pensado un poco en ceder a sus negativas y pedir la ayuda del único hombre que podía apoyarle, aunque eso significaría admitirle que verdaderamente tenía "sucios e indecentes" deseos ocultos. Se encontraba sentado entre las ramas del Árbol Sagrado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¡Keh!, pues ni hablar — se dijo a sí mismo después de un buen rato de meditación —. Le pediré un empujoncito a ese monje mañoso y enfermo. Sólo espero que no empiece con sus cochinadas…

Bajó de un salto y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la cabaña de sus amigos. La tarde era algo calurosa, por lo varios niños de la aldea jugaban cerca del río. Se apersonó sin mucha delicadeza en el hogar de la pareja, y los encontró haciendo… bien, el maníaco calenturiento de su amigo muy cerca de su hermosa mujer, la cual alimentaba a una de las niñas.

Eee… perdón — habló Inuyasha todo enrojecido al ver a Sango en esa posición, con Kikyō en su regazo. Ahome dormía profundamente en los brazos de su padre.

Adelante, amigo — le dijo Miroku, acostando cuidadosamente en su "cunita" a la nena dormida —, sabes que puedes entrar con confianza.

No, mejor no… gracias — Inuyasha desvió la mirada de su amiga, la cual sonrió muy sutilmente sin dejar su deber maternal. El Hanyō aún seguía sonrojado —. Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, Miroku… de hombre a hombre.

El aludido observó al de ojos dorados de forma un tanto escrutadora, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisita significativa en los labios, lo que hizo que su amada parpadeara extrañada… ¿dónde estaba lo gracioso?

Vaya, ya veo por donde va la cosa… Bueno, Inuyasha, dame unos tres minutos y en seguida te alcanzo en el Árbol Sagrado — le respondió disimulando lo más que pudo el tono de diversión.

Inuyasha se retiró rápidamente, sin volver la vista aunque lo acusaran de descortés.

Miroku, querido, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a…? — Sango no quiso quedarse con la duda y se animó a preguntar, mientras acunaba a Kikyō entre sus brazos, la cual ya parecía más dormida que despierta.

Más su marido la hizo callar suavemente con un pequeño beso en los labios, acariciándole dulcemente el rostro. A pesar de todo, de ser algo liberal, los tratos de hombres son entre hombres.

No es nada para preocuparte, Sango, amor mío, deja todo el asunto de Inuyasha en mis manos — le sonrió con complacencia para transmitirle tranquilidad —. Tal vez luego te cuento… si es que acaso tenemos tiempo de hablar… — y le dio un último ósculo un poco más apasionado cerca de la oreja, para posteriormente lanzarle una mirada pícara antes de abandonar la estancia, dejándola toda enrojecida y acalorada.

En el tiempo acordado se encontró con el Hanyō. Inuyasha parecía nervioso.

Y bien, mi estimado amigo, ¿al fin has decidido aceptar la verdad que te atormenta y liberar tus sentimientos? — dijo el monje en tono de sabihondo.

¡Keh! Miroku, no empieces con tus sand… — espetó el ojidorado.

¿Sí o no? — Miroku se impuso por sobre la protesta, mirándolo muy duramente —. Es por eso que me has pedido con urgencia hablar aquí ahora. Así que no finjas más porque ni Shippou te cree.

Bueno… yo… — el de plateada cabellera tartamudeó cohibido antes de volver a rezongar —. ¡Keh! Sólo es por… ya sabes porqué.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha — el monje le palmeó el hombro a modo de deferencia —, debes poner toda tu atención a mis sabios consejos, te servirán para desahogar las penas.

Déjate de tanto rollo y vamos al grano, pedazo de animal — dijo el aludido con brusquedad, separándose un poco de su amigo —. Dame unas cuantas sugerencias para… — y se sonrojó una vez más, pues le daba harta vergüenza confesarse — ser… algo… cariñoso… y… — más volvió a hablar con dureza, mirando a su camarada con enfado, como si el tuviera la culpa de sus tribulaciones —. ¡Pero no quiero nada de… manías!

¡Ah, pero qué carácter! — le reprochó el joven Hoshi —. ¡Mira que, si no cambias de actitud en este instante, me regreso con mi Sanguito para hacer…! — y ahora el sonrojado fue otro, al darse cuanta de que casi se va de boca —. Bueno, para ver si Kikyō ya se durmió también — especificó sonriendo como tonto ante la magnitud de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, sobre todo considerando lo que su amigo requería en esos momentos, su ayuda, sin que le restregara en la cara que él, Miroku, había logrado sus sueños con la que es su esposa.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada escrutadora en tanto le brotó una gotita anime en lo alto de su cabeza, más no podía negar de que Miroku tenía razón en cuanto a su carácter; con todo y ser un mañoso y libidinoso, el monje era un hombre bastante cursi y sensible al que su mujer adoraba, aunque al semidemonio le pareciera una exageración de parte de Sango.

¡Keh!, esta bien, torpe — dijo ya más calmado, recuperando una expresión de serenidad —, trataré de no enojarme. Ahora… ¿qué me sugieres hacer mientras Aome no está?

Mmm… — el de ojos azules meditó cerrando los párpados —. Me parece que… mmm… lo conveniente es… — y se cruzó de brazos.

El Hanyō lo miraba escrutadoramente, más lo dejó hacer… si su amigo se molestaba tendría que empezar otra vez para convencerlo; por eso era mejor esperar a ver que se le ocurría.

Si… creo que eso es lo conveniente — el monje abrió los ojos después de dos minutos —. Bien, Inuyasha, mi buen amigo, me parece que podrías expresarle tus sentimientos a la señorita Aome escribiéndole palabras bellas… así, cuando ella regrese a tu lado, te será más fácil confesarlos.

Eee… ¿tú crees? — tartamudeó el aludido una vez más. En cuanto su camarada le afirmó muy sonriente con un movimiento de cabeza, preguntó con un poco de timidez — ¿Podrías decirme como lo hago?... no sé escribir muy bien.

Para eso somos los amigos, así que ponme toda tu atención — Miroku no dejó de sonreír, y sacó del interior de su túnica unos cuantos pergaminos.

Fue así que el semidemonio aprendió a escribir y describir lo que sentía.

Unas diez noches más adelante…

Listo — dijo Inuyasha en tono complaciente, haciéndose unos pasos atrás para contemplar su obra.

Colocó en el Árbol Sagrado, en el lugar donde la flecha que lo selló en el limbo del tiempo se había clavado, un pequeño pergamino. Había recordado que fue por ese lugar donde contactó con Aome en alguna ocasión… Tal vez aún tuviera esa oportunidad.

Aome — susurró un poco sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperando que algo sorprendente ocurriera —, espero que te guste. Lo hice con… amor.

Y fue así, del otro lado del tiempo, que Aome encontró el pedazo de papel en el Árbol, el día en que Shinosuke se despidió de ella. Ese descubrimiento había alegrado más su vida.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

"_Me dijiste ¡vuelvo!_

_Y se llenó de sombra el firmamento,_

_y se cubrieron de nieve mis ocasos,_

_y se pintó de rojo mi nostalgia;_

_y aún espero tu regreso."_

"_Te extraño, pero sé que volverás cuando tengas que volver"_

Esas fueron las palabras el primer poema, escrito con una burda y torpe caligrafía, pero encerrando una gran cantidad de sentimientos. Cada 20 días más o menos había recibido más.

En seguida Aome quiso confirmar que recibía los mensajes pero, al parecer, sólo funcionaba de atrás para adelante.

¡Qué pena! — se dijo a sí misma soltando un suspiro de desilusión, al notar que el pedazo de papel que ella había escrito continuaba allí colgado. Se encaminó al interior de su vivienda —. Me hubiera gustado tanto que Inuyasha supiera que estoy bien.

Pero, por lo menos, el movimiento de las hojas transmitía sus palabras a los pensamientos y recuerdos del Hanyō.

"_Con la fragancia de las horas idas,_

_se cubran de luz nuestras auroras,_

_y con la vida de las nuevas horas_

_el tiempo no rompa nuestros lazos"_

"_Con cariño de Inuyasha"_

Este era el último, así que nuestra pelinegra amiga ya tenía un álbum de colección de poemas. Se durmió y en sus sueños estaba ya con su amado. Y el tiempo sigue su curso.

_Nota de la autora: Jajaja Inuyasha escribiendo poemas de amor para ser cursi… ¿quién lo viera? Jajaja pero a la hora de la hora… ya verán que trabajazo le va a costar decirle de frente lindas palabras a su amada porque… él es así de brusco. Si no lo fuera, dejaría de ser Inuyasha. Jajaja ¡Miroku y Sango siguen a la cabeza en cursilerías! Ya en menos tiempo Aome estará con ellos._

_P.D. Los pequeños poemas son de la autoría de un poeta de mi tierra que se llama René Vidaña. Sayonara._


	29. Chapter 17 parte 2

Capitulo 17 parte 2

_Nota: Siento tardarme pero, como les comentaba en los primeros capítulos, le tengo que dar su pulidita para que se luzca aunque ya está escrito en otro foro, además de la historia que tengo en el foro de DB también me toma algo de tiempo. Sé que sabrán entenderme y lo disfrutaran más. Ahora les doy un poco más de la época actual, para darle saborcito al regreso de Aome._

Las clases en el Instituto continuaban de manera normal. El anime avanzaba y ya iban en la quinta temporada. Además se habían desarrollado varias plataformas para videojuegos basados en la historia. Claro que los primeros que las probaban y aprobaban eran… los descendientes del dueño de la SONHY.

Una mañana de sábado Aome se encontraba en la mansión Taishō, pues Rumiko Takahashi la había invitado, con la aprobación del "abuelo", para ver los avances de la cuarta película y la sexta temporada respectivamente; y disfrutar también del último integrante para la historia de la época feudal… el más reciente videojuego para la plataforma _Wii_.

Bueno, Aome — decía Rumiko llevando a su amiga hacia la sala de juegos y T.V. —, me darás tu opinión sobre las composiciones artísticas de la sexta temporada — puntualizó emocionada —. ¡Y a ver que te parece el videojuego! — exclamó al final.

¡Ha de ser magnífico! — respondió la pelinegra con la misma emoción —. Ya parece que lo veo.

Llegaron a la estancia y encontraron a los gemelos Zaotome "peleando" en la pantalla. En la realidad traían puestos los aditamentos del juego y los personajes que utilizaban eran "_Inuyasha_" y "_Sesshōmaru_". Kotaru personificaba al Hanyō y Kohaku al Daiyōkai.

¡Prepárate, Sesshōmaru, probarás esto! — dijo el primer gemelo en voz muy alta, e hizo un exagerado movimiento con la "_Tessaiga"_ —. ¡_Kaze no Kizu_!

Kohaku lo "esquivó"… bueno, casi lo logra, pues el corte del viento le voló un pedazo del traje en la pantalla, lo que le descontó 10 puntos a "_Sesshōmaru_".

¡Eso no es nada, Inuyasha! — le contestó el muchachito a su hermano y blandió su "arma" —. ¡Veamos que haces ante mi poder!

Atacó con su "_Tōkijin_" en alto, y por poco tumba a su hermano… así que "_Inuyasha_" perdió 30 puntos. Rumiko y Aome se quedaron con la boca abierta y una gotita anime en la frente, pues la pequeña Lin gritaba como loca.

¡No, Kohaku, estás mal! — regañó en voz muy alta —. ¡El abuelito no lo hacía así!

¡Guarda silencio, Lin! — reclamó el aludido con fastidio, lo que le ocasionó una distracción y…

¡Te gané! — Kotaru lo desarmó con "_Tessaiga_".

¡Lin, mira lo que hiciste! ¡Perdí por tu culpa! — reclamó Kohaku viendo a su hermanita con enojo, mientras "_Inuyasha_", o sea Kotaru, saltaba de alegría.

Oigan, chicos — Rumiko decidió intervenir sin poder disimular una sonrisita que representaba su bochorno —, no deben discutir.

La chiquilla casi lloraba de coraje, mirando también a su hermano con molestia. Si tuviera más edad no dudaría en plantarle un buen bofetón por gritarle tan feo.

¡Niños, cálmense! — asimismo, Aome quiso suavizar las cosas —. ¡Sólo es un juego!

En ese instante la gran presencia del "abuelo" los hizo serenarse a todos, menos a Lin, a la cual le salían lagrimitas. El gran demonio entró a la sala, atraído por el ruido que hacían los niños, y porque vio a la pequeña Lin con el semblante triste.

Lin — le dijo Sesshōmaru mirándola con "ternura especial".

Lo siento abuelo, yo… — Kohaku trató de excusarse aunque el Daiyōkai no lo miraba a él, y, avergonzado, agachó la cabeza —… no quería…

¡Abuelito, yo quiero jugar! — lloriqueó la niña.

En la pantalla aún se veía a _"Inuyasha"_ en pose arrogante sobre _"Sesshōmaru"_ vencido. Kotaru había dejado de brincar y también se apenó ante la presencia de su "abuelo". Fue entonces que Sesshōmaru observó por un momento la pantalla… y sonrió brevemente ante la imagen que se le presentaba, comprendiendo que es lo que había sucedido. Estiró la mano para que uno de los niños le entregara un controlador.

Es mejor que tomes otro dispositivo y te coloques junto a tu hermano… pelearan contra mí — le dijo al pequeño Kotaru, el que había manejado a su _"yo"_ virtual, sin cambiar su habitual expresión de indiferencia.

Las chicas y Lin se apartaron un poco… ante alguien tan imponente como el Inugami cualquiera lo haría.

¿Acaso Sess… tu "abuelo" sabe jugar el videojuego? — Aome pareció sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, así que le preguntó a su amiga de gafas.

¿Y quién crees tú que desarrolla toda la programación de los videojuegos? — sonrió la aludida con el asomo de una minúscula gota anime para representar su pena.

¿¡Él!? — nuestra amiga se asombró más y hasta abrió los ojos como platos… esa si que era una noticia increíble.

¡Ya guarden silencio! — les reprochó Lin por lo bajo. Ya había dejado de llorar y se veía emocionada.

En tanto los gemelos obedecieron y, después de configurar nuevamente la plataforma para tres personajes, se colocaron frente a su "abuelo". En la pantalla apareció una imagen de _"Sesshōmaru"_ y dos de _"Inuyasha"_, uno de ellos vestido de negro.

Ya está listo abuelo — le dijeron al unísono.

Pueden atacar cuando quieran, no voy a moverme — volvió a hablar el gran demonio, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que harían sus "nietos". Su dorada mirada parecía perdida más allá del ventanal que daba hacia el Fujiyama.

Pues… — por un momento los mellizos no supieron que hacer, indecisos ante el solemne porte de su abuelo, quien continuaba con la misma expresión de estatua griega. Al percatarse de que no tenían la menor idea de como arremeter en su contra les dirigió una significativa mirada de soslayo, animándoles a hacerlo.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, como poniéndose de acuerdo cual sería el mejor ataque, y apretaron los botones correspondientes.

¡Ahora recibirás esto! — y juntos dijeron a una voz con ímpetu, haciendo sincronizadamente el movimiento correspondiente para lanzar un… —… ¡_Kaze no Kizu_!

Sesshōmaru ni se inmutó, y esa actitud se reflejaba en el _"Sesshōmaru"_ virtual, al cual los ataques golpearían en pantalla. Sólo era cuestión de… sorpresivamente, en un breve instante, se vio un resplandor más luminoso que el del corte del viento de _"Tessaiga"_, haciendo que hasta los niños cayeran de sentón aunque fue un golpe imaginario.

¡Eso nos dolió! — volvieron a decir al unísono.

¿Pero… qué pasó? — y Aome parpadeó de incredulidad y asombro, sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Y es que el movimiento que había hecho el gran demonio bloqueó ambos ataques… utilizó el poder de _"Tōkijin"_ en posición de defensa. Ni _"Sesshōmaru"_ en pantalla se despeinó de más.

¡Abuelito, eres lo máximo! — la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña Lin era de éxtasis total, y Rumiko también veía a su "abuelo" con cara de adoración.

Su _Kaze no Kizu_ es débil — el Daiyōkai miró por un momento a los niños que ya se levantaban, y se dirigió a ellos sin dar muestras de orgullo —. Deben probar otro ataque.

Bueno, los dos _"Inuyasha"_ perdieron una vida y también se incorporaban con trabajo.

Si abuelo — dijo Kohaku con expresión de dolor y vergüenza en lo que su hermano se sobaba el trasero.

Volvieron a acomodarse y, antes de repetir el movimiento, se susurraron al oído cual sería el siguiente ataque. Inmediatamente se sonrieron un poco, pues consideraron que ahora si no fallarían, y esta vez Kotaru se puso del otro lado del "abuelo"… lo atacarían por dos flancos.

Aún así no me explico como lo hizo Sess… tu "abuelo" — observó Aome nuevamente a su amiga de gafas en voz baja —. Tal parece que se le hace aburrido y no lo tomara muy en serio.

Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? — le contestó Rumiko con tono resignado y puso los ojos en blanco por un instante —. Para él debió ser más interesante haberlo hecho de verdad en su pasado.

El Inugami parecía ignorar todo, conservando la expresión tan indiferente como acostumbra tener, como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal para él. En la pantalla se reflejaba lo que acontecía: el _"Inuyasha"_ a la derecha de la misma era Kohaku, el _"Inuyasha"_ de la izquierda era Kotaru, y al centro Sesshōmaru como… _"Sesshōmaru"_.

Esperamos por tu bien que estés preparado, Sesshōmaru — dijeron a coro los muchachitos tratando de imitar el tono áspero del verdadero Inuyasha, haciendo que nuestra amiga de larga cabellera parpadeara de incredulidad al oírlos, sorprendida por esa buena actuación —. Esta vez no correrás con la misma suerte.

Se están tardando — observó el gran demonio como respuesta siguiéndoles el juego, sin cambiar el tono de su grave y pausada voz, y con el controlador sujeto de forma indolente en la garra izquierda.

¡Pues tú lo has querido así… _Kongososha_! — dijeron al unísono los dos chavales, exagerando el blandir de su correspondiente _"Tessaiga"_.

¡Ya verán como se libra el abuelo! — Lin estaba emocionadísima, y no dudó en gritar con júbilo.

Únicamente se distinguió el resplandor de las lanzas de diamante al proyectarse con fuerza y velocidad contra el oponente. Sesshōmaru hizo un rapidísimo movimiento circular con la _"espada" _sin esforzarse demasiado… fue tan rápido que no lo notaron hasta que en pantalla se vio de que se trataba. Aparentemente los dos ataques lo golpearían, más un _"escudo __Souryuha__"_ lo envolvió y, al contacto, los "_Kongososha"_ rebotaron y se dirigieron hacia ambos _"Inuyasha"_. Kohaku apenas si tuvo tiempo de "protegerse" con su _"Tessaiga"_, pero Kotaru volvió a caer hacia atrás y su combatiente perdió otra vida.

¡Abuelo, eso no es justo! — protestó el chico en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe que se dio.

Sigan practicando — le dijo el demonio blanco contemplándolo por un momento, con un gesto de diversión dibujado en su rostro de perfil griego, aunque fue sólo un breve instante —. Lin — posteriormente se dirigió a la chiquilla, la cual acudió a su lado, y le dio cuidadosamente la _"espada", _mirándola con esa mirada tan especial que solía dedicarle a la primera Lin —, no seas tan arrogante y jueguen como buenos hermanos — abandonando posteriormente el recinto con su paso elegante.

Los largos, abundantes y platinados cabellos de Sesshōmaru ondeaban suavemente sobre su espalda al compás de su andar, lo que hizo que Aome se quedara absorta por un instante al recordar a Inuyasha y su respectiva cabellera albina, tan manejable aunque aparentara lo contrario. Después le brotó una gotita anime al recapitular sobre las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el gran demonio.

Esas son muy buenas lecciones… — y sonrió como tontita al murmurar —. ¡Ojalá Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru hubieran sido buenos hermanos! — soltando posteriormente un suspiro bajo de resignación.

Eee… — Rumiko la escuchó y tartamudeó para contestar, sonriendo con una expresión similar a la de su amiga —… yo creo que ellos eran buenos hermanos… muy a su manera.

Los chicos volvieron a reiniciar el juego después de que Kotaru volvió a sobarse el trasero, y jugaron con su hermanita ante la oculta indicación de su "abuelo", perdiendo estrepitosamente en contra de ella, ya que la chiquilla manejaba la _"espada"_ con mucha precisión… no en balde la pequeña Lin había visto las temporadas más de tres veces, aprendiendo algunos de los movimientos del Daiyōkai. En tanto Rumiko le explicó a Aome de que se trataba el juego, en cuantas partes, misiones o niveles se dividía y que personajes podían utilizarse en cada nivel. El personaje de _"Sesshōmaru"_ no estaba disponible en la primera parte del juego, únicamente en la última parte, en la búsqueda final de _"Naraku"_, y sólo lo podía utilizar el jugador cuyo personaje no haya perdido más de tres veces en las misiones anteriores. Bueno, para las peleas independientes sí podía ser manejado, aunque no contaba con la _"Bakusaiga"_ ni con el "_Meidou"_ de la _"Tenseiga"_ o acabaría fácilmente con todos; así que únicamente podía usar los poderes curativos de esa espada, sus dones demoniacos y la _"Tōkijin"_. _"Inuyasha"_ utilizaba casi todos sus ataques, menos el "_Meidou"_ de _"Tessaiga" _por las mismas razones que _"Sesshōmaru"_, contando también con sus otras habilidades. Era un pasatiempo entretenido y los jóvenes se la pasaron bien por un buen rato. También las concepciones artísticas de la nueva temporada le parecieron a Aome tan bonitas como las primeras… con ese aire de naturalidad que emanaban los dibujos, como si estuvieran vivos. Asimismo, el guión de la película era estupendo.

Y el tiempo sigue su curso, a veces lento o a veces rápido según sea la impresión de cada quien, y, para la linda señorita Higurashi, su segundo año en el Instituto pasó sin muchas complicaciones. Pero otra de las cosas que nuestra amiga quería era ampliar más su panorama sobre los sucesos hasta ahora desconocidos para ella, especialmente lo relacionado con la familia celestial de Sesshōmaru, pues eso la tenía un tanto intrigada.

Rumiko, amiga — le dijo en tono suplicante un día al salir de la práctica de tiro. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde —, por favor, únicamente quiero que me cuentes un poquito más del Sengoku… ¿sí?

Vamos, Aome, sabes que hay muchas cosas que ni yo conozco — la señorita Takahashi se excusó en tono apenado.

Anda, no seas mala… lo que tú sepas está bien — Aome le hizo a Rumiko un gesto de puchero.

Ay, Aome… — la chica de gafas tartamudeó un poco abochornada, pues su amiga podía ser demasiado insistente —… ¿y qué es lo qué quieres saber? — le preguntó con suspicacia.

Bueno… ¿podrías contarme algo acerca de… la familia legítima de Sesshōmaru? — la de larga cabellera negra le dirigió una mirada suplicante —. Tengo un poquito de curiosidad.

Rumiko Takahashi abrió los ojos de más por un momento… y después los puso en blanco por un instante.

Aome… — dijo la de gafas con expresión resignada y entonación bastante seria —… creo recordar que Shinosuke…

Tranquila, Rumiko, es sólo lo que puedas contarme… — contestó tímidamente la aludida, haciendo un gesto de pedir perdón con ambas manos —… no es necesario que me des detalles… únicamente… un poquito — y le dedicó un gesto de inocencia.

¡Ay, Aome, no seas así! — le reprochó levemente su amiga haciendo gesto enfurruñado.

Anda, di que sí… ¿sí? — y ella le rogó con las manos.

Ah, está bien — contestó la señorita Takahashi sonriéndole —. Nos vemos más tarde en tu casa porque hoy tengo algunas tareas extras — y se subió en la limusina que ya había llegado para recogerla.

¡Gracias, Rumiko! ¡Te estaré esperando! — Aome se despidió de su amiga agitando la mano.

Cerca del anochecer Rumiko fue a visitarla para cumplir con su trato. Primero jugaron un buen rato con "Inu", el perro de blanco pelaje mascota de Aome, en lo que comentaban algunas cosas sobre el Instituto, como sus impresiones sobre los profesores nuevos, sobre las materias y otras cosas típicas de chicas. Ya más adelante, sentadas bajo la sombra del Árbol Sagrado mientras admiraban el encendido de las luminarias de Tokio y disfrutaban un delicioso té para relajarse, entraron al tema principal para la pelinegra.

Muy bien, amiga — dijo Aome después de darle un sorbo a su taza —, cuéntame lo que puedas contarme.

¡Ay, amiga!, si yo fuera tú… — le contestó Rumiko inmediatamente de soltar un breve suspiro de resignación —… me gustaría vivirlo una vez y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Tal vez tengas razón — opinó la pelinegra dirigiendo brevemente la vista hacia el lugar donde Inuyasha había estado sellado en el limbo de los años, al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente las orejas de su mascota, el cual se había quedado dormido de cansancio —. Pero se supone que eso ya ocurrió en mi pasado y, como no lo recuerdo… — y volvió a mirar fijamente a la de gafas, esperando por una respuesta a su petición.

Bueno… esas son las inestabilidades que pueden ocurrir al atravesar la barrera del espacio – tiempo — la chica de gafas sonrió melancólica. Después habló más segura —. OK., Aome, ponme toda tu atención que no repito, y no preguntes nada más en el futuro.

Descuida, y adelante por favor — la aludida le dedicó a su amiga una de sus mejores sonrisas para animarla.

Rumiko Takahashi tomó aire y también sonrió, y empezó a hablar con voz pausada y algo emocionada:

Mi abuelo Sesshōmaru se casó, como bien ya sabes, en la época Sengoku, con una mujer que lo amó desde el instante mismo en que lo conoció… — en ese momento se le dibujó una leve expresión soñadora.

"Él la hizo volver de la muerte por alguna razón… tal vez porque se dio cuenta que en realidad necesitaba una compañera más allá de la pequeña Lin o el señor Jaken. Como Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste le era también primordial tener descendencia propia, aunque tal parece que no quiso buscar entre las de su especie, y con eso me refiero a yōkai hembras".

Aome parpadeó extrañada por esa información… ¿qué Sesshōmaru no se casó con una yōkai? Eso sólo podía significar que tal vez se unió con una humana o una Hanyō, las cuales también debían ser consideradas como una de las rarezas del periodo, tal y como le había ocurrido a Inuyasha.

… Tengo entendido que el matrimonio se celebró un poco más delante de tu llegada, no sé si antes o después de que tú e Inuyasha se casaran, de eso no tengo el dato exacto — agregó Rumiko sin prestar demasiada atención al gesto meditabundo de su amiga —. Puedo imaginar que fue sorprendente para todos ustedes el enterarse de la noticia.

Yo también lo creo — Aome le interrumpió un poco al expresar sus dudas en voz alta —. Por su… peculiar forma de ser.

Vamos, Aome, no me interrumpas — la joven Takahashi sonrió nuevamente, divertida por ver la cara de perplejidad de la pelinegra —. Las personas pueden cambiar y tú lo sabes muy bien, y el abuelo mejoró bastante en su forma de ser, por Lin y por mi abuela… aunque él no es en sí una persona como nosotros — puntualizó.

¡Ay, pero qué lindo! — un suspiro se le escapó a la de larga cabellera mientras trataba de imaginar un gesto romántico en ese varonil rostro de aspecto tan imperturbable como máscara griega. Y se sonrió con timidez al tiempo que se sonrojaba por recordar que por lo menos Inuyasha si le ponía cara de borrego tierno de vez en cuando —. Oh, discúlpame, Rumiko, ¿podrías continuar? — dijo con vergüenza.

Descuida — dijo la de gafas sin dejar de sonreír, y se dispuso a proseguir con su relato —. Antes de que el abuelo Sesshōmaru y mi abuela realizaran sus esponsales, él tuvo que defenderla de alguien más — mencionó en tono serio —, pero no tengo la menor idea de quien fue ese alguien y cuál era su interés en que mi abuelo no se casara con ella.

¿Eso es… en serio? — Aome abrió los ojos como platos ante esa impactante revelación —. ¿Sess… tu "abuelo" peleó por defender alguien más?

Vamos, Aome… — Rumiko la miró con un poco de reproche, puntualizándole en tono formal —… así como lo ves de serio y hasta frívolo si tú quieres, mi abuelo Sesshōmaru protege a los que aprecia porque en el fondo tiene sentimientos… aunque a los demás nunca les haya parecido probable.

Yo… lo siento, en serio — la joven Higurashi se excusó apenada —. Es que aún se me hace algo… increíble.

La joven de gafas suspiró una vez más antes de contestar, pues entendía en el fondo los argumentos de su amiga.

Bueno… me imagino que tienes razón, pues yo no había nacido en esa lejana época y puede decirse que no lo he llegado a conocer del todo — y puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, admitiendo su derrota —. Y por como lo describes en tu historia él era bastante gélido, egoísta, poco cordial, irónico tal vez… pero, si te fijas bien, desde que conoció a la pequeña Lin, mi antepasado, fue mejorando poco a poco — le especificó volviendo a sonreír un poco.

Mmm… sí, creo que también tú tienes razón — afirmó la morena aceptando ese razonamiento tan propio —. Pero, ahora dime, ¿qué más pasó después de su casamiento?

Bueno… A pesar del matrimonio y la nueva vida como Gran Señor de la región Oeste, mi abuelo continuó visitando a Lin en la aldea, y llevándola siempre a pasear a lejanos y mágicos lugares no conocidos por los habitantes de nuestro país en esa época… — la señorita Takahashi se dispuso a continuar con la interrumpida narración.

"Sé que ella también llegó a ir a la mansión celestial aun antes de que el abuelo se casara, después de resolver algunas diferencias que tuvo con otros yōkai que rivalizaban con él y que tuvieron el desatino de retarlo, y así fue plenamente aceptada en ese círculo debido a la gran estima que se le profesaba por sobre su condición humana. Mi abuelo nunca la abandonó ni cuando ella llegó a la edad casamentera de la época y, aunque ya contaba con su propia descendencia, Lin recibió siempre el trato de hija mayor."

¿Así que Sesshōmaru tuvo hijos? — Aome puso ojitos tiernos, imaginando a unos infantes con una apariencia muy similar a la de Inuyasha, con todo y orejitas.

Sí… hasta donde yo recuerdo tuvo una hija y un hijo — confirmó Rumiko en lo que afirmaba con la cabeza —. Ya los conocerás a su tiempo.

Y, ¿qué fue lo que paso con ellos? ¿Ustedes los conocieron? — preguntó con bastante curiosidad, debido a que, si eran unos Hanyō como Inuyasha, probablemente ya no vivirían en ese tiempo… más recordó haber escuchado que la esposa del gran demonio blanco aun vivía, esperando a que él muriera, así que probablemente sus hijos también eran unos seres más sobrenaturales de lo que su amado llegó a ser. Esa idea le provocó un leve escalofrío por una fracción de segundo.

… — la de gafas pareció dudar un momento antes de contestar, no muy segura de confirmar las sospechas —. Bueno, Aome, sí los conocemos; en la actualidad continúan viviendo en la mansión y los hemos visto varias veces — aclaró la muchacha con algo de seriedad nuevamente —. Aunque no deberías angustiarte por ese detalle, pues ellos no son peligrosos y no han vuelto a descender a tierra desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso es en parte por las condiciones de su concepción y nacimiento… pero no me pidas que te explique ese asunto porque no puedo… — agregó al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga —… ya sabrás después, en su momento.

El rostro de Aome pareció ponerse mustio de la desilusión ante el hecho de que se quedaría con una duda, más volvió a cuestionar con curiosidad, rememorando lo que ella sabía sobre el castillo que flotaba en las alturas… ese era el lugar en donde la madre de Sesshōmaru debía habitar todavía.

Bien, pero creo que si puedes explicarme el porqué toda la familia de Sesshōmaru vive allá, ¿verdad?, y también cual es el verdadero motivo de que él este aquí todavía — dijo con serenidad, tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

Claro, Aome — contestó la de gafas con una sonrisa un tanto tímida antes de continuar —. Como bien debes de saber, la mansión en el cielo es la herencia materna del abuelo Sesshōmaru, su verdadero hogar; y las tierras del Oeste, las cuales se extienden mucho más allá del horizonte, son la herencia paterna que el Gran Inu no Taishō dejó bajo su cuidado… — puntualizó para después finalizar un poco apenada —… No vayas a ofenderte pero Inuyasha no hubiera podido con todo "el paquete" por ser un Hanyō.

¡Aaahhh!... ahora lo entiendo — la señorita Higurashi tuvo que admitir la verdad… su amado ojidorado no podría nunca considerarse como un Gran Señor dominador de demonios y gobernador de una gran región por más que se esforzara, pues no hubiera podido imponer su voluntad por sobre su hermano mayor y los otros seres.

Bueno… más detalles de lo que ya te he contado no creo poder decirte — añadió Rumiko con un poco de seriedad para dar por finalizada la plática sobre el tema —, porque hay datos que yo misma no conozco.

Muchas gracias de todos modos, Rumiko, creo que ahora tengo una perspectiva más amplia de mi vida en el Sengoku — dijo Aome en tono complacido.

Además — complementó la señorita Takahashi con aire de diversión —, pienso igual que mi hermano Shinosuke en el sentido de que lo vivas en su momento, y está también el hecho de que al señor Jaken ya no se le puede sacar mucha información sin que nos comprometa ante mi abuelo.

Después se carcajearon con ganas al recordar el método persuasivo que tuvieron que emplear para conseguir que Jaken soltara la sopa sobre varios de los acontecimientos vividos por Sesshōmaru y su grupo, los cuales eran desconocidos por Aome. Así averiguaron la manera en que el gran demonio blanco revivió a Lin, la historia en torno a la espada Tōkijin, lo sucedido la primera vez que Naraku escapó de la muerte por secuestrar a la chiquilla, el enfrentamiento de Sesshōmaru con Jakotsu y Suikotsu por defender la vida de la niña… y varias otras anécdotas vividas con el Daiyōkai en todo ese tiempo dedicado a perseguir y tratar de eliminar a ese engendro del mal llamado Naraku, el que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino y querer utilizarlo para sus fines perversos, no apreciando del todo su gran poder demoniaco.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Cuando en la SONHY comenzaban los preparativos del anime…

Por favor, señor Jaken, sólo un poquito — decía Shinosuke al minúsculo ser verde, inclinado frente a él a manera de ruego.

He dicho que no, así que no insistas jovencito — éste le contestó con su dureza habitual.

Ande, no sea así, no se ponga roñoso — y el muchacho le puso cara de inocente —. Le aseguro que mi abuelo no se va a enojar si nos dice algo… no le pido mucho.

Ya dije que no y no quiero que me molesten más — y el pequeño demonio le respondió de mala manera.

Aome miraba a Jaken con una mueca entre fastidiada, molesta y suplicante. Ese yōkai seguía siendo un verdadero malgenio… el tiempo no había mejorado su carácter para nada. La pequeña Lin se encontraba con ellos e hizo un mohín de tristeza para decirle al sirviente unas palabras con voz tierna y quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar de tristeza:

Señor Jaken, si usted no nos ayuda el mundo no va a poder reconocer lo grande que es el abuelo… ni lo útil que es Jaken para él — de hecho, casi le ruedan lagrimitas —. Además, usted no querrá que se cuenten mentiras de su Señor, ¿o sí? — finalizó para mirarlo con aire suplicante.

¡Pero por supuesto que no! — dijo con presteza el pequeño yōkai, ofendido porque alguien pudiera calumniarlos a él y a su "Patroncito" —. ¡Nadie nunca dirá que mi gran amo Sesshōmaru no hizo lo que hizo! Ya verán.

Bueno, entonces… — Shinosuke comprendió que era la ocasión adecuada para obtener la información deseada, así que le preguntó de la forma más amable que pudo, dándole a su tono un aire de veneración y acercándole una silla para que se sentara —… ¿qué puede usted comentarnos de las hazañas de su Gran Señor? Deben haber sido grandiosas.

Eso ni dudarlo… así que pongan atención para que no pierdan detalle — el minúsculo ser verde empezó a hablar con aire de circunspecto, dejándose caer parsimoniosamente en el asiento.

Aome sonrió disimuladamente, complacida por su triunfo, y Shinosuke le dedicó un guiñó discreto… por lo menos así complementarían ciertos vacíos en la trama principal de la historia.

_********** Fin de flash Back **********_

Bueno — sonrió una vez más Aome al recuperarse de su ataque de risa —, debemos reconocer que Jaken fue de mucha ayuda para completar la serie. Y nuevamente te doy las gracias amiga.

No hay porque — le dijo Rumiko Takahashi con amabilidad y se levantó del asiento para retirarse —. Tengo que irme ya, la limosina no debe de tardar en volver por mi

La joven Higurashi acompañó a su amiga hasta el inicio de las escaleras y se despidieron alegremente en cuanto la limusina llegó por la joven Takahashi. Ambas amigas prometieron verse el siguiente día en la cafetería de la escuela para almorzar juntas.

Después de eso Aome se quedó un rato más ahí, cerca del Árbol Sagrado y acariciando a "Inu" por las orejitas, contemplando un poco absorta el cielo nocturno, en donde brillaba una luna en cuarto creciente. Suspiró una vez más al pensar en la historia de Sesshōmaru.

Una mansión en el cielo… — y le habló al can como si pudiera entenderla, a pesar de que estaba dormido, dirigiéndole una breve mirada de ternura — … para aquella que terminó de ganar su corazón… ¡Ay, "Inu"!, ¿no te parece romántico?

Posteriormente dirigió la vista al árbol, exactamente al sitio donde Inuyasha permaneció sellado hace cientos de años atrás, y que aun destacaba por entre el follaje, y sonrió grandemente con amor, como si pudiera ver ahí al muchacho de plateada cabellera.

Inuyasha… — le dijo con amor y sentimiento —… tú y yo no viviremos en una mansión celestial, pero sé que también seremos felices juntos.

Las ramas se sacudieron levemente con la brisa, y las lindas palabras de amor llegaron a los pensamientos del chico de dorados ojos, que dormitaba plácidamente sobre una de ellas… al otro lado del tiempo.

_Nota de la autora: El regreso de Aome al Sengoku está más cerca que al principio… XD. No pierdan lo que sigue aunque me tarde un siglo… no es cierto, jejeje._

_P.D. No se jugar con Wii, apenas lo conozco, pero me imagino que sería divertido una versión de la historia para esta plataforma. Traté de que sonara lo suficientemente real. Gomenasai si me equivoque._ _Un saludo._


	30. Chapter 17 parte 3

**Capítulo 17 parte 3**

_Nota: Disculpen por la tardanza, mi compu sufrió averías y tuve que reescribir otra vez los capítulos que ya había adelantado, tanto de esta historia como de las que tengo en el foro de DB. Pero ya vamos avanzando así que terminemos bien con la época actual; recordemos que Aome si terminó de estudiar, así que les presento algunos sucesos que a mi parecer podrían haber ocurrido dado que en realidad la época actual ya no tiene tanta relevancia, pues Aome volverá con los suyos en el Sengoku._

Iniciemos en la época actual…

¡Muy buen día, mamá! —saludó Aome muy contenta al entrar en el desayunador, dispuesta a iniciar un día maravilloso— ¡Sota, abuelo, buen día a todos! ¡También para ti, _"Inu"_ querido! ¡Y para ti, Buyo! —extendió sus saludos al resto de su familia, incluyendo a sus mascotas.

Buen día, hija —contestó la señora Naomi muy sonriente—. Me da tanto gusto que hayas dormido bien para iniciar las clases sin contratiempos.

Buen día, hermana —Sota también correspondió el saludo, un tanto pasmado porque Aome no acostumbraba a despertar tan contenta para ir a la escuela después de las vacaciones.

Era el comienzo de su tercer año del Instituto. El ciclo anterior lo había concluido bastante bien con calificaciones sobresalientes, y el anime seguía su curso con buenas críticas y premios. Su amigo Shinosuke Takahashi había ido una semana de vacaciones al Japón, y le trajo un buen regalo de Inglaterra. Y la familia Higurashi fue nuevamente invitada por la familia adoptiva de Sesshōmaru a disfrutar de un gran paseo en las laderas del Fuji, y esa vez Aome no dudó en llevar bellas flores para adornar la tumba de Lin. Ahora, las vacaciones quedaron atrás, así que una vez más a clases.

Después de desayunar salió con su hermano rumbo a la escuela. Llevaban algunas calles de camino cuando tuvieron una breve charla.

Oye, hermana —una duda le daba vueltas a Sota, así que se animó a preguntar con curiosidad—, ¿de verdad crees que… puedas volver con Inuyasha?

Aome frenó un poco su caminar y miró a su hermanito con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. El tiempo ha pasado ya y Sota dejó de ser un niño pequeño… llegaría a la adolescencia y entraría a la secundaria cuando ella ya no estuviera. Tal vez el muchacho sufriría su ausencia, y lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a su familia. Pero, por otro lado, la ilusión de regresar al Sengoku con su amado Hanyō y sus amigos era bastante grande. No se había detenido a meditar cómo afectaría su decisión a su hermano, su único hermano.

Sota… hermano… no sé, pero… —le dijo casi en un susurro ahogado, tratando de disimular los sentimientos cruzados—… ¿te molestaría si me fuera o… te sentirías mal? Yo no quiero que sufras por mi causa, ni mamá, ni el abuelo…

No… hermana, no te sientas triste… —el chico se sintió abatido por un momento, sin saber que decir para explicarse—. Claro que yo y los demás te extrañaríamos, pero… —y su mirada fue de decisión y tranquilidad—… si tú eres feliz con él, nosotros también lo seremos.

¡Sota, nunca olvidaría a mi hermanito, siempre vas a vivir en mi corazón! —la muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza aguantando las ganas de llorar de contento, hablándole con dulzura.

Continuaron con su camino platicando de otras cosas, hasta que llegó el momento que cada quien tomara rumbo a su respectiva escuela.

¡Adiós, hermana, nos vemos más tarde! —se despidió el jovencito y se dirigió con buen paso hacia la derecha.

¡A estudiar, Sota, no te preocupes por otra cosa! —ella le gritó a modo de despedida y siguió de frente.

La joven morena meditaba un poco mientras caminaba. Extrañaría a su familia, no lo dudaba, pero estaba decidida porque su amor y sentimientos se quedaron en el Sengoku. Apreciaba el hecho de que su mamá llegara a ser feliz nuevamente con el señor Jibiky, y así vivir en compañía de un hombre bueno; su abuelo tenía achaques propios de su edad, pero aún disfrutaría los años que le quedaban de vida con los cuidados y atención de la señora Naomi; y Sota tenía un gran porvenir por delante: una profesión, un trabajo, una nueva familia… pero para ella no veía nada en ese mañana, nada que le llenara más que volver al pasado, al Sengoku. Ahí es donde verdaderamente estaba el mejor _"futuro"_ para Aome, al lado de su amado Hanyō y con los amigos que había dejado en esa época.

¡Aome, hola! —sus amigas le saludaron en cuanto la vieron llegar, llamando su atención de esa forma.

¡Hola, chicas, muy buen día! —les correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, decidida a continuar con su vida normal que el tiempo ya diría lo demás—. ¿Ya están listas para nuestro último año? Éste tiene que ser un gran año —agregó en tono triunfante y seguro.

¡Aome, muchachas! —oyeron una voz conocida que se acercaba a su posición. Rumiko Takahashi llegaba corriendo y pasó velozmente a su lado—. ¡Espero nos veamos en el descanso! —y se dirigió al área de los de segundo curso.

¡Qué tengas un buen día! —ellas se despidieron lo mejor que pudieron mientras una diminuta gota anime colectiva brotó en lo alto de sus cabecitas… esa era una digna actitud de un estudiante ansioso por empezar. Posteriormente se encaminaron con calma a su salón.

Bien, amigas, ¿ya saben que van a seguir estudiando cuando terminemos el Instituto? —Aome les preguntó con curiosidad—. Puede que parezca apresurado para pensarlo, pero recuerden que los exámenes de ingreso al nivel superior se aplican antes de las vacaciones de primavera —les puntualizó sabiamente.

Yo estudiaré Comunicaciones —dijo Eri muy contenta—. Me han contado que es una súper profesión y tienes contacto con mucha gente importante en los medios.

Y yo quiero ser doctora —afirmó Ayumi con una sonrisa—, pues deseo ayudar a todas las personas.

Yo… no sé… todavía no me decido —Yuka se mostró un poco dudosa.

Te recomiendo que no lo pienses tanto, amiga… —le dijo Higurashi con algo de seriedad—… para que no llegues a tener problemas y después te quedes sin oportunidad de hacer examen.

Y tú, Aome… ¿qué piensas hacer? —ahora fue Ayumi quien la cuestionó mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Aun estás decidida a volver con Inuyasha?

Bueno, no estoy segura si el pozo llegue a funcionar otra vez pero… sí. Sé que Inuyasha me está esperando en el Sengoku, y yo quiero estar con él —por un momento pareció indecisa, más terminó afirmando con convicción.

Pero, Aome… —Eri le habló con algo de vacilación, como si quisiera que cambiara de idea, pues a ella no le parecía que su amiga pudiera retornar a ese tiempo atrás—… tú pensabas estudiar, terminar una carrera, trabajar…

Eso fue antes de conocerlo, Eri —le interrumpió la aludida con amabilidad, dedicándoles a todas una gran sonrisa—. Ahora sé que donde él está también está mi futuro.

Sus amigas ya no dijeron nada más del tema, pues la sonrisa que lucía Aome era tan radiante, y hasta le brillaron las pupilas al evocar una vez más la imagen de su amado de plateada cabellera y dorados ojos como el sol.

Y el tiempo marcha hacia adelante… también en el lejano Sengoku.

Ante la perspectiva de un tercer hijo… o tal vez cuatro si volvían a ser gemelitos como sus niñas _(eso hubiera querido, jejeje, como el embarazado no era él)_, el monje Miroku estaba la mar de contento, por lo que era sumamente atento, amoroso, meloso, mañoso… fastidioso en opinión de Inuyasha, con su guapa y adorada esposa y, por supuesto que faltaba más, un papá alcahuete con sus "pequeñas mujercitas", como les dice de cariño a sus mellizas. Y no paraba de anunciar su felicidad por todas las aldeas a las que fuera a hacer trabajos de exorcismo.

También la pequeña Lin estaba contentísima por la noticia… el nacimiento de un niño era más que una buena noticia en esos días, y no dudó ni tantito comentarle a Sesshōmaru del feliz acontecimiento, así que, cuando regresó del viaje realizado más allá de las tierras del Oeste, traía con ella un presente de su Amo para la esposa de su Excelencia.

Muy buenas tardes, Su Excelencia, señorita Sango… esto se los manda el Señor Sesshōmaru —les dijo esa tarde en cuanto fue a visitarlos para jugar con las nenas, a las cuales siempre les llevaba algo también. Les dedicó la acostumbrada reverencia a modo de saludo, entregándoles una caja de mediano tamaño—. Espera sea de su agrado —y les sonrió en su forma acostumbrada, dedicándole a su vez un saludo a alguien que asimismo se encontraba presente, para después llevarse a las gemelas—. Hola, señor Inuyasha… vamos, Ahome y Kikyō, les traje estos dulces y tengo mucho que contarles sobre el Señor Sesshōmaru y el reino de las montañas —les indicó al tomarlas de la mano, encaminándose con ellas hacia el patio de atrás.

¡Síiiii! ¡Viva el Señor Sesshōmaru! —dijeron las niñas al unísono, muy contentas por el hecho de que disfrutarían unas exquisitas golosinas, y se mostraron emocionadas ante la mención del gran demonio blanco.

Bueno, como podemos ver, Inuyasha también se encontraba ahí con sus amigos por una amable invitación a comer, y, al escuchar la forma en que las gemelas se expresaban de su hermano Daiyōkai, le brotó una imperceptible gota anime en la frente a modo de representar su bochorno. Ante ese gesto de incredulidad y asombro, Miroku no hizo más que sonreír como bobito, y Sango no se dio por enterada, dedicándose a abrir el presente.

¡Keh!, Miroku idiota, ¿se puede saber qué mierda le enseñas a tus mocosas? —el semidemonio se dirigió a su amigo en voz muy baja para evitar ser escuchado por la _yōkai taijiya_, aunque su tono era de irritación.

Bueno… Lin es su "maestra"… tú sabes… —contestó el aludido sin dejar de sonreír, con esa simpática expresión anime de inocencia—… No podemos impedirle que hable maravillas de Sesshōmaru… por algo es como su "papá adoptivo".

¡Mira, Miroku, qué cosa tan más bonita! —Sango intervino en la charla aún sin notar el semblante molesto de su amigo, mostrándole a su amado el obsequio dado —. Es un buen detalle de parte de Sesshōmaru, ¿no te parece? Nuestro pequeño se verá lindo con él —agregó abrazando cariñosamente la prenda, como si el nuevo bebé ya la tuviera puesta.

Por supuesto que sí, Sanguito, amor. Nuestro hijo lucirá tan guapo como yo —observó el monje sin disimular su orgullo y dándole un abrazo por el hombro a su mujer, esperando está vez tener la suerte de que su retoño sea un varón.

Era un lindo ropón de seda justo del tamaño de un bebé recién nacido… Al parecer, Sesshōmaru y compañía habían pasado por China antes de regresar al Japón. Inuyasha no quiso ni imaginar el semblante de su hermano cuando Lin le expuso el deseo que tenía de hacerles un obsequio a las nobles personas que cuidaban de ella, y las que debió haber pasado Jaken con tal de encontrar el regalo ideal que fuera del agrado de la niña. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de carcajearse frente a sus amigos para no ofender su susceptibilidad, y decidió alejarse para poder desahogarse.

Eee… los dejo, ya es tarde… tomaré un baño y… —dijo al levantarse de su posición, conservando una expresión de aparente calma —. Nos vemos.

Qué te vaya bien —Miroku se despidió con amabilidad, tratando de leer algo en las facciones de su camarada.

Y se fue tan rápido como pudo para llegar al Árbol Sagrado… y soltarse a reír como demente.

¡Ese estúpido de Sesshōmaru es un enajenado mental, un bruto! —lloraba de la risa, aferrándose con las garras de las ramas para no caerse. Por suerte para él, el Daiyōkai no se encontraba cerca y no volvería en por lo menos un mes, o si no ya hubiera terminado igual que el pequeño demonio verde cuando habla de más… con varios chichones en la cabeza

Al recobrar la serenidad meditó en algo que hasta ahora no había pensado. ¿Acaso su hermano seguiría siendo tan amable cuando él fuera padre con Aome?... después de todo le daría sobrinos y, quiérase o no, aunque al Hanyō tampoco le hacía gracia, era su único hermano. Y por unos segundos su imaginación voló más allá, viéndose felicitado por el Daiyōkai, el cual también le daba un gran presente a Aome mientras él, Inuyasha, traía en sus brazos a un bebé cuya perruna apariencia se asimilaba bastante a la forma real de Sesshōmaru.

¡¿Pero qué clase de estupideces estás pensando?! —se reprendió a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza con presteza, borrando esa estampa de su mente y sonrojándose un poco. Decidió recostarse entre las ramas del árbol para esperar que anocheciera.

Volvamos a la época actual…

Los primeros meses de clases transcurrieron sin muchas novedades… bueno, a menos que se le diga novedad al hecho de que el poder espiritual de Aome haya emergido una vez más sin aviso durante una práctica de tiro, de la cual, por ser ya alumna de tercer curso, era guía de varias novatas. Diez blancos a la redonda fueron borrados del mapa y la joven se apenó muchísimo por la magnitud del suceso, si bien volvió a fingir indiferencia y sorpresa como todos.

¿Pero… qué ocurrió? —preguntó asombrada a las muchachas que estaban con ella—. ¿Alguien de ustedes puede explicarme?

Todas las jóvenes novatas negaron moviendo sus cabecitas de un lado a otro. Y Rumiko Takahashi, quien se encontraba unos metros adelante junto con sus compañeras de segundo, sonrió tímidamente. Por ser instructora, nuestra conocida tuvo que quedarse al término de la clase para limpiar el desorden.

¡Aaaahhhh, pero qué vergüenza!... —suspiró en voz muy baja al tiempo que levantaba algunos de los restos que quedaron tirados—… espero aprender a controlarlos con la ayuda de la anciana Kaede.

Entre otros asuntos, ya se transmitía por televisión la sexta temporada del anime, antes del final en el Kanketsu – Hen, del cual también ya se desarrollaban las concepciones artísticas, y, asimismo, la última película fue un éxito como las anteriores. Las visitas de Aome y su familia a la mansión del dueño de la SONHY seguían siendo frecuentes y divertidas. Los jóvenes Higurashi ya habían aprendido a jugar el _Wii_ y pasaba momentos espectaculares con sus amigos, y, lógicamente, la pequeña Lin les ganaba a todos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo demás, la joven de negra cabellera ya no insistió en conocer más sobre la familia legítima y "celestial" de Sesshōmaru… sabía que el tiempo de volver al Sengoku estaba cercano y ahí conocería los detalles. Un tema que una chica no puede pasar son los chicos, y, para una muchacha tan agraciada y amable como Aome, no escaseaban los admiradores que suspiraran por ella; y tampoco faltó un encimoso atrevido que pretendió pasarse de listo al no ver nunca al dichoso "novio extranjero" de Higurashi… así que tal vez bien valía la pena tratar de conseguir algo con ella. Sin embargo, el pobre tonto no sabía lo que le esperaba, pues Aome no es como el común de las adolescentes.

Mikado Sanzenin es un joven sociable y educado perteneciente a una buena familia de gran reputación. Era compañero de Aome en el mismo grupo, y en algunas ocasiones han trabajado juntos en equipo, por lo que la chica no tuvo la más mínima sospecha de que en este encuentro las cosas podían ser diferentes. Ella y otros dos compañeros más fueron a la residencia familiar Sanzenin para desarrollar la exposición de un tema de clases. Como en días anteriores ya habían realizado algunos avances no tardaron mucho en armarla, y así terminaron pronto.

¡Qué bien nos quedó el trabajo! —dijo Aome mirando satisfecha la presentación—. Estoy segura que obtendremos una nota aprobatoria.

Ya lo creo que si —observó su condiscípula que la acompañaba.

Todos llevaban puesto aun el uniforme porque, saliendo de clases, decidieron ir a trabajar, habiendo degustado algunos bocadillos y un té preparado con esmero por la mamá de su compañero. Limpiaron todo el desorden y se disponían ya a retirarse cuando…

Oye, Higurashi… —Mikado le habló un poco apenado, empleando un tono cortés y tratando de disimular un carraspeo—… ¿podrías quedarte un momento, por favor? Necesito hablar contigo de… algo importante… sobre… estadística.

La muchacha parpadeó un poco, preguntándose cual era ese importante asunto que no podía esperar hasta mañana. Bien, el muchacho parecía de verdad bastante reservado para expresarse, o tal vez quería platicar sobre Yuka… al parecer a él le gustaba su amiga.

Sí, Sanzenin, claro —le contestó ya sin dudar.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana —los otros se despidieron amablemente y se retiraron, dejándolos solos.

Muy bien, Sanzenin, dime que se te ofrece o en que puedo ayudarte —le dijo Aome sentándose cerca de él.

Bueno, Higurashi… verás… —el adolescente tartamudeó levemente, parecía algo nervioso—… lo que pasa es que… no sé como empezar… es bastante difícil —y se acercó un poco más a ella como para darse valor, aunque desvió la vista, avergonzado.

Tranquilo y respira hondo… soy toda oídos —la muchacha lo alentó con una sonrisa, sin preocuparse demasiado porque estuvieran muy cerca; hasta le palmeó el hombro para transmitirle confianza.

Ya tenía ganas de decirle que también a su amiga Yuka se le hacía un joven interesante, y sólo era cuestión de animarse a dar el primer paso. Le sonrió más abiertamente cuando él la miró nuevamente. Y, entonces, Mikado Sanzenin la abrazó tan descaradamente que la pobre chica abrió los ojos más que sorprendida.

¡Oye!, ¿qué… qué estás haciendo? —le dijo en tono asustado. Tan repentino fue el movimiento que por un momento se quedó helada y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

¿Pues qué no ves, Higurashi? —el muchacho sonrió cínicamente apretándola más a él—. Ese tu novio extranjero nunca se ha aparecido por aquí, así que he de suponer que no le importas… Takahashi fue un tarado por no aprovechar. Ahora dame un beso apasionado.

La expresión de Aome cambió por una más seria y enojada, y en ese instante sintió mucha rabia en contra de su compañero… ¿quién se creía ese torpe de Mikado Sanzenin para hablar mal de su amigo Shinosuke Takahashi, y de su amado Inuyasha al cual ni conocía?

Óyeme muy bien, Mikado Sanzenin —su tono de voz se hizo amenazador y un aura maligna se le desbordó por los poros, lo que tomó por sorpresa al muchacho… no se esperaba que una chica tan dulce pudiera verse tan peligrosa—, no te permito a ti ni a nadie el hablar mal de mis amigos y de mi novio, y mucho menos… —y su furia llegó a ser más grande que ella—… ¡qué me toques así!

La energía emanada de su cuerpo, junto con la cachetada que le metió, lanzaron al mozo de forma algo violenta hacia atrás, azotándolo contra la pared y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos reflejaron temor al mirarla otra vez en tanto ella se enderezó del sofá donde habían estado sentados.

Lo… siento… Higurashi… yo… —Mikado tartamudeó asustado cuando la joven lo fulminó con sus pupilas cafés—… no creí… no era mi…

Mejor cállate ya —la aludida le interrumpió recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse—. No olvides llevar el trabajo de mañana o de verdad voy a enojarme, adiós.

Salió del estudio sin preocuparse más por su compañero y se despidió cortésmente de la madre del joven, encaminándose con rumbo a su casa. No estaba lejos de ahí y llegaría en poco tiempo. En el trayecto meditó lo sucedido.

¡Pero qué barbaridad!... —se dijo a sí misma con algo de preocupación—… no pensé que se pudiera hacer eso pero… —y volvió a fruncir un poco el ceño al recordar también lo que le había hecho perder el control por un segundo—. Bueno, ese indecente de Sanzenin se lo merecía de todas formas… le diré a Yuka que no vaya a aceptarlo por ser un torpe sin cerebro —para posteriormente relajarse y suspirar.

Y Mikado Sanzenin comentó discretamente con algunos cuantos amigos lo sucedido, obvio, omitiendo algunos detalles para no quedar mal ante la comunidad escolar. Con eso quedó claro que Aome Higurashi era una chica de cuidado a la cual no había que insinuarle nada romántico ni hablar mal del dichoso novio extranjero.

El tercer año continuó sin muchas peripecias.

Avanzando también en el periodo Sengoku…

Ya con cinco meses de embarazo Sango se sentía una vez más como en un nicho o en un altar, y todo porque Miroku, su amante marido, no quería que hiciera quehaceres que pudieran dejarla agotada… para eso estaba él. Como todo buen esposo y padre, el monje pasaba tiempo con sus gemelas; ayudaba en las labores del hogar como la limpieza o la comida; realizaba los trabajos de exorcismo espiritual que le solicitaban si ello no implicaba estar más de tres días fuera de casa, pues no quería dejar a la familia por mucho tiempo… en fin. Para Inuyasha, la actitud de Miroku era más desmedida que la primera vez, más a Sango le encantaba la atención, aunque había veces en que si lo consideraba un poquito exagerado.

Una tarde antes que Lin llegara a jugar con las gemelas como todos los días, las niñas no querían separarse de su mamá y le abrazaban por el redondeado vientre, apoyando cada una sus orejitas como queriendo escuchar a su hermanito. Las tres se encontraban sentadas en la banca afuera de la cabaña, tomando el fresco de la tarde.

¡Nene, habla! —decían ambas al tiempo que picaban un poco la "pancita" de mami, con suavidad pero insistentemente.

Niñas, cálmense por favor —Sango les sonrió con algo de ternura, más les habló con seriedad—. Eso que hacen nos duele a su hermano y a mí.

Miroku se encontraba haciendo la limpieza, como todo buen mandilón que se dé a respetar, y era ayudado por Shippou, el cual ya había regresado de la escuela y había comido con ellos. Se asomó por la puerta al escuchar la leve queja de su mujer, y miró a sus "pequeñas mujercitas" con cara de molestia por un momento.

Ahome, Kikyō —les habló con circunspección—, ¿qué fue lo que les dije sobre no molestar a mami?

Las infantas se sintieron abrumadas ante la severa mirada de su padre y en sus caritas se reflejó la vergüenza, ocultándose detrás de su madre lo mejor que pudieron, pero eso sí, sin soltarle el abdomen. Sango sonrió complacida y enternecida ante la actitud sumisa de sus nenas, y les acarició las manitas con suavidad.

Sentirlo mucho, papi manolarga —dijeron al unísono sin atreverse a mirar de frente a su progenitor. Con casi dos años cumplidos hablaban mejor y repetían todo lo que escuchaban.

Mmm… bien… —el monje murmuró para sí sin dejar de observarlas con severidad—… me gustaría saber en donde aprendieron a hablar así.

Miroku, las niñas no dicen mentiras… —Shippou intervino en la charla acercándose también… al haber ayudado a lavar los trastes se sentía con todo el derecho de dar su opinión—… la culpa es tuya por seguir con esa manía. ¿Verdad Sango que tengo razón?, ¿verdad que sí? —y le cuestionó a su amiga en tono de saberlo todo.

La joven castaña le dirigió a su marido una mirada amorosa, sonrojándose de los pómulos en cuanto la mirada azul de él le correspondió de igual manera. A pesar de los años de vida matrimonial, con sus respectivos disfrutes, Sango aun seguía mostrándose bastante tímida cuando Miroku la miraba de esa forma especial.

Bueno, Miroku, amor… —dijo apenada en tanto las chiquillas escuchaban atentamente apoyándose nuevamente en su vientre redondo, pero ya sin el afán de incomodarla—… Shippou tiene razón en… pero… a las niñas yo no les digo nada sobre… eso… eso es… entre nosotros —y desvió la vista del rostro de su esposo para disimular el rubor más subido en sus mejillas, sin dejar de acariciar a sus hijas.

¡"Perrito"! —exclamaron las mellizas antes que su padre dijera otra cosa. Habían divisado a Inuyasha a lo lejos, y le lanzaron a su progenitor una significativa mirada; Miroku entendió la indirecta y les sonrió a sus pequeñuelas, quienes parecieron más tranquilas porque el gesto de su progenitor hubiera vuelto a ser el de siempre.

Y junto al Hanyō venía Lin, tan sonriente como acostumbra.

¡Hola a todos! —saludó la pequeña pelinegra en cuanto estuvieron cerca, dedicándoles una respetuosa reverencia—. Muy buenas tardes su Excelencia… señorita Sango.

¡Lin, hola! —las niñas se apartaron de su madre para abrazar a su amiga y maestra.

Eres bienvenida a está tu casa, Lin —le dijo Miroku en tono complaciente. Siempre era un alivio para el matrimonio el contar con la ayuda de la jovencita en el cuidado de las gemelas.

Lin, pequeña, ¿cómo han estado tú y la anciana Kaede? —Sango también correspondió el saludo sin disimular su alegría—. Espero pueda disculparme por no haberla ido a ver. Por cierto, ¿Kohaku ya ha regresado? —pregunto un poco más seria y formal.

No, señorita Sango, Kohaku aun no regresa del fuerte de los exterminadores, pero creo que regresa mañana —contestó la aludida al mismo tiempo que abrazaba también a las gemelas… casi se caen juntas—. Y la abuela Kaede y yo estamos bien —añadió respondiendo a la primera pregunta.

Me alegro mucho, dile a la anciana Kaede que iré a visitarla mañana temprano —afirmó la castaña mirando con dulce semblante la tierna escena de las niñas—. Y me imagine que Kohaku tardaría un poco más ya que pensaba traer muchas cosas necesarias para continuar con la instrucción en la escuela… nos hemos atrasado un poco más de la cuenta —agregó sin ocultar su alegría.

Bueno, bueno, Sango querida, pero eso será más adelante… —intervino Miroku tratando de disimular un poco la inquietud que le provocaba la escuela de exterminadores que Sango y Kohaku habían planeado. No es que no quisiera que su mujer trabajara en eso que tanto le gustaba, pero se le hacía desatinado que pensara en ello ahora que estaba embarazada. Le ofreció una vez más una sonrisa grande y sincera a la pequeña pelinegra, a modo de agradecerle por el tiempo que le dedicaba a las gemelitas—. Muy bien, niñas, pórtense bien con Lin y con Shippou y no vayan a hacer muchas travesuras —les dijo a sus hijas en tono de reproche tierno, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Oigan… ¿qué acaso estoy pintado? Ya ni saludan —Inuyasha no había dicho ni media palabra esperando que alguien recordara su presencia, y se sintió ofendido porque nadie le hubiera hablado.

¡"Perrito, perrito"! —las infantas se abalanzaron sobre él y le brindaron sus mejores "cariñitos", haciéndolo caer al tomarlo desprevenido.

¡Basta ya, era broma! —el de dorados ojos protestó algo asustado, sosteniéndolas lejos de sus orejas.

Los presentes rieron divertidos ante la expresión temerosa del semidemonio, especialmente Lin y las mellizas, y Shippou abrió la boca sorprendido ya que nunca se imaginó a Inuyasha vencido por unas lindas nenas. Unos minutos más tarde, las niñas se fueron junto al kitsune a jugar cerca del río con otros niños de la aldea, y Sango insistió en prepararles té a los caballeros para dejarlos hablar de hombre a hombre por un buen rato, a sabiendas de que el Hanyō no era demasiado franco cuando ella estaba presente. Miroku la ayudó a levantarse, y posteriormente se quedó solo con su amigo de dorados ojos.

Y dime, Inuyasha, ¿qué dice la región Oeste y Koga con su segunda camada de lobeznos? —preguntó el monje como si nada, dado que el joven de plateados cabellos se había pasado unos días por esos rumbos. Así Inuyasha lo negara todo el tiempo, él y el lobo se hicieron de una fuerte amistad.

¡Keh!, ¿y cómo crees tú que iba a estar ese lobo tonto, eh? Igual de Sarnoso como siempre, con todo y sus sarnositos —le contestó el aludido en su habitual forma de hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Y tú también sigues igual de libidinoso de como te conozco, Miroku —añadió con reproche mirándolo escrutadoramente —, ni aún con otro chamaco en camino cambias tus manías.

Jajaja, eres la mar de gracioso —el de azules pupilas rio irónicamente—. Voy a estar más que encantado en cuanto la señorita Aome esté aquí y tú… has de recordar mis palabras —puntualizó al fijar la vista en su amigo, haciéndolo sonrojar brevemente.

¡Keh!, yo no seré igual que tú ni aunque lo pienses —respondió el semidemonio con altivez, aunque no pudo disimular del todo su vergüenza.

Bueno, si tú lo dices… voy a creerte —el monje sonrió con expresión de picardía por un segundo, y posteriormente su semblante se hizo serio al reclamarle con circunspección—. Lo que si quiero pedirte de favor es que no te expreses frente a mis hijas con palabras… indecorosas, porque eso de "manolarga"…

¡Jah!, la culpa es tuya porque sigues siendo un desvergonzado… ni delante de ellas te mides —contestó el Hanyō a modo de defensa, y le dirigió una mirada molesta por enésima vez al añadir—. Además yo sólo digo la verdad y las endiabladas mocosas lo repiten todo.

Ahora resulta… —Miroku se sintió algo ofendido por esa observación tan puntual. Y es que, como todos sabemos, hay mañas que no pueden dejarse de la noche a la mañana así se tengan hijos.

En ese momento Sango se presentó con el té y ambos guardaron silencio para disimular. La dama les sirvió cuidadosamente en unos recipientes especiales para saborear la humeante bebida.

Tómalo con cuidado, Inuyasha —le dijo ella amablemente a su invitado al alcanzarle la "taza"—, está caliente.

Ya me di cuenta… —contestó él de forma irónica soplándole al líquido contenido.

Miroku, muy solícito, la ayudó a sentarse cuidadosamente a su lado.

Sanguito, amor, agradezco tus atenciones para con nosotros pero no deberías esforzarte tanto… Recuerda que tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo es lo más importante ahora para mí —le dijo en tono amoroso.

Vamos, querido Miroku —contestó dulcemente correspondiéndole con una mirada cariñosa—, a veces el té no te queda muy bien y era necesario que atendieras también a Inuyasha. Por cierto, ¿de qué hablaban? —y ahora dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a su amigo.

Pues de tus mocosas y las mañas de tu marido —contestó el aludido sin dejar de soplarle a su té con presteza—. Las escuinclas le han dicho sus verdades… —completó sin darse por enterado de la leve incomodidad del monje ante esa frase.

Miroku, amor, las niñas repiten lo que oyen sin entenderlo del todo — la joven castaña contempló a su esposo una vez más, con una mezcla de comprensión y un poco de pena. Él optó por aparentar un poco dándole un sorbo al té.

Mmm… Sanguito, amor mío, esté té está exquisito como siempre —dijo al saborearlo. Ella le sonrió un momento por el cumplido más no dejó de verlo con fijeza, sabedora que su marido no es de los que acepten fácilmente algo en contra de su prestigio—. Pero puedo asegurarte que las nenas sí saben lo que dicen… porque entre nosotros hay un bocón que no se mide —remató lanzándole al semidemonio una mirada más que significativa. Y, del mismo modo, su esposa volvió la vista por enésima vez, soltando al mismo tiempo una risita muy breve… Inuyasha era todo un caso.

¡Keh!, vamos, Miroku tonto, no quieras hacerte el honorable ante tu mujer porque no te queda. De hecho a ninguno de ustedes les va el hacerse los puritanos… par de indecentes insaciables — el de plateados cabellos se defendió airado, intentando darle un sorbo al té—. Los dos son igual de sucios.

La pareja continuó mirando a su amigo con la misma cara de complicidad antes de beber sincronizadamente de sus respectivas "tazas". Después ella habló en entonación de queja:

Bueno, querido, en serio que a veces eres bastante indiscreto —y lo miró con un poco de reproche—. Le has dado motivos a Inuyasha y a Shippou para hablar de más delante de las niñas.

¡Sango, sólo me gusta demostrarte lo mucho que te amo! —respondió aquel dejando el té de lado y abrazándola hasta donde le permitía el abultado vientre y, aun así, la mano "maldita" pudo alcanzar a rozar… bueno, ya saben lo que sigue. Obviamente que la cachetada no se hizo esperar.

¡Miroku!, ¿ves a lo que me refiero? —Sango lo miró con expresión de enfado en lo que le soltó el bofetón—. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso delante de las visitas! —e instantáneamente se ruborizó por la presencia del Hanyō, desviando la mirada con bastante vergüenza. Eso sí, no se separó mucho de su marido.

El joven monje se sobó el cachete sin poder disimular su dolor, y la expresión de Inuyasha fue típica del anime con ojos de rendija al observar fijamente a sus camaradas, para soltarles con ironía y burla:

¡Jah!, Miroku tarado… todavía niegas tus arrebatos.

Yo nunca lo he negado —el aludido se defendió sin dejar de sobarse la mejilla, aun con gesto adolorido—. Ninguna mujer me llegó a gustar más que mi bella esposa, y por eso…

¡Oh, Miroku, eres un amor! —Sango se emocionó ante la confesión y, ni tarda ni perezosa, lo atrajo hacia ella efusivamente y le dio un buen beso haciéndolo callar. Indudablemente que él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y la abrazó con mucha efusividad también, pero tuvo el cuidado de ya no pasarse de lo decente.

Inuyasha parpadeó ante el repentino cambio de la _yōkai taijiya_, aunque, pensándolo mejor, no debía sorprenderle tanto… el marrullero de Miroku sí sabía como halagar y seducir a Sango, ya la tenía más que domada aunque aparentaran lo contrario. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue terminar con su té en tanto que los esposos casi se ahogan en su beso, disimulando la momentánea expresión de fastidio en su rostro ante tanta miel derramada. "Este idiota… pero bien que a ella le gusta" pensó un tanto exasperado mirándolos de reojo.

Eee… gracias por… el té —dijo levantándose con cuidado, tratando de no verse descortés—. Creo que… mejor… me retiro para no estorbar.

Sí… amigo… por nada, después continuaremos con nuestra charla —Miroku le contestó deteniéndose por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo, y su relajada expresión parecía indicar que estaba al borde del éxtasis.

Te esperamos a cenar, Inuyasha —intervino ella con amabilidad antes de volver a besar en repetidas ocasiones a su marido, hablándole en tono apasionado y apretándose más a él… hasta donde la redondez de su vientre se lo permitía. Aun en estado de gravidez, las hormonas pueden ser traicioneras—. Miroku… te amo tanto.

Así Inuyasha salió huyendo con un gesto entre desesperado y sufrido, encaramándose en el Árbol Sagrado para esperar que anocheciera, y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, ideas y sueños. El amor que sus amigos se tenían le traía a la memoria a su querida Aome, le hacía recordar que nunca se sinceró con ella, y eso le dolía en el alma. No podía negar el gusto que le daba el hecho de que, a pesar del tiempo y las perversiones del monje, las cuales aun le ocasionaban enfados a la exterminadora, la pareja viviera muy feliz como un buen matrimonio… pero eso era muestra de la soledad en la que él se encontraba. En muchas ocasiones se ponía nostálgico al pensar en la joven morena, y otras veces se le subían los colores al rostro por atreverse a fantasear con ella en ciertas situaciones muy explícitas… bueno, los amantes calenturientos de sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras tenían la culpa que imaginara ese tipo de escenas. Afortunadamente, cerca del Árbol Sagrado, recibía muy buenas "vibraciones", las que le devolvían la paz y la esperanza del regreso de la doncella del futuro.

Y en la época actual…

Al fin, después de tres años de esfuerzos, Aome estaba por terminar el Instituto. Había realizado ya los exámenes finales y se sentía tranquila consigo misma, pues había cumplido con ese sueño. A sus tres amigas el examen de ingreso a la Universidad las puso muy nerviosas, pero ella tuvo la delicadeza de dedicarles unas palabras de aliento y ayudarles a estudiar, haciendo que se sintieran mejor.

En las cercanías de su graduación, una noche de luna llena, Aome se acomodó cerca del Árbol Sagrado para leer el último poema que había recibido del otro lado del tiempo, y en sus bellos ojos cafés asomaron lagrimitas de felicidad. Miró por un instante más al sitio donde se veía la huella dejada por el Hanyō en aquella lejana época que permaneció sellado, y le dirigió unas tiernas palabras antes de retirarse.

Inuyasha… sé que pronto volveré a estar contigo y ya nunca te dejaré otra vez mientras me dure la vida.

_Nota de la autora: El momento cumbre se acerca… primero el nacimiento del hijo de Miroku y Sango junto a algunas peripecias más, y Aome cruzara la barrera del tiempo para volver. Después les pondré otras situaciones divertidas con su regreso para darle más sabor a todo. A partir de ese momento el tiempo volverá a correr algo lento porque abarcaré un buen periodo antes de finalizar mi historia… ya con los hijos las cosas serían tan diferentes. Un saludo y gracias por su comprensión._


	31. Chapter 17 parte 4

**Capítulo 17 parte 4**

_Sengoku antes del regreso anhelado… en lo siguiente._

Muy cerca del término de su segundo embarazo, Sango ya no podía moverse mucho. Aunque esta vez no tenía el vientre tan grande como cuando esperaba a sus niñas y había pasado ya del octavo mes, lo que, para alivio de ella, indicaba la presencia de una sola criatura. Las gemelas estaban tan contentas, y ni qué decir del papá, que no se aguantaba a sí mismo y la felicidad le brotaba por los poros. El nivel espiritual de Miroku se incrementó más ante la proximidad del nacimiento de su tercer hijo… pero por sus servicios seguía cobrando bastante caro. Más, a pesar de ello, la gente le pagaba lo que pedía y el monje era considerado con los que no podían cumplir al momento.

Ustedes no se apuren, nobles señores —les dijo amablemente a unos ancianos en un poblado no muy cercano a la aldea, a donde había ido con Inuyasha—, dentro de una semana vuelvo por lo demás.

Se retiraron de ahí y tomaron rumbo al templo del anciano Mushin, al cual le darían una breve visita debido a su delicado estado de salud. Y posteriormente visitarían a Kuranosuke Takeda, un conocido suyo y compadre de Miroku. El muy abusivo monje le había encomendado al Hanyō la tarea de llevar a cuestas como cuatro bultos de arroz en lo que él únicamente cargaba con algunos rollos de telas finas.

¡Keh!, Miroku, eres un aprovechado charlatán y no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo —espetó Inuyasha mirando a su amigo con reproche, visiblemente resentido por ser considerado como bestia de carga—. Abusas de la ineptitud de todos los ilusos que creen en tu palabrería.

Oh, vamos, esto no es nada comparado con las ganancias que obtendremos en nuestra siguiente visita —le dijo el aludido con gesto de seriedad profesional—. Además libramos a esa pobre gente del mal que los atormentaba. Y ya sabes que también tengo mis gastos…

¡Keh! Aparte de eso eres lengua suelta… —al semidemonio le sacaba de quicio el que su camarada estuviera regando la sopa, así que no pudo guardarse la ironía—… ¿A quién diablos le interesa tus… futuros descendientes y tus… ardores?

Miroku le lanzó una mirada bastante airada y ofendida.

Inuyasha… puedo darme cuenta que estos tres años no te han servido para moderar tu genio y tu léxico, aun sigues siendo un lenguaraz —le dijo con molestia—. Yo creí que el expresar abiertamente tus emociones sensibilizaría…

¡Con una mierda, eso es distinto! —contestó el susodicho a la defensiva—. Lo que yo exprese o deje de expresar es… mi asunto —y se sonrojó brevemente desviando momentáneamente la vista para disimular sus contrariedad… en buena hora le había pedido a ese tonto Hoshi que le ayudara.

Bueno… si nuestra muy querida señorita Aome regresa a esta época espero por tu bien que te abras de verdad y no sólo quede en puros papeles —puntualizó el de azules ojos mirándolo significativamente.

¡Keh!, eso a ti no te importa — arguyó el otro sin mirarlo de frente, aún algo ofuscado—. Yo… haré lo que tenga que hacer… cuando… cuando Aome vuelva.

Que así sea… ¡Ah, estamos justo a tiempo! —el monje disimuló una sonrisita, y se percató de la llegada de su fiel ayudante acercándose a donde ellos dos se encontraban—. ¡Hachi, por aquí! —haciéndole señas con la mano para llamar su atención.

El mapache, quien venía transformado, descendió cerca de su posición, y tenía en el rostro una expresión relajada y algo absorta.

Bienvenido, Hachi… ¿cómo se encuentra hoy Mushin? —preguntó Miroku en lo que colocaban en el lomo del tanuki la carga que llevaban. Hachi hizo una mueca de dolor como pocas veces—. ¡Oye, qué poco aguante el tuyo! —le reprochó mirándolo escrutadoramente.

¡Auch!... usted sabrá disculparme, Excelencia Miroku —el pobre animal se repuso al instante, aunque su cuerpo continuaba tembloroso por el peso—. Me encontraba durmiendo cuando el maestro Mushin me despertó "amablemente" recordándome que tenía que venir por usted e Inuyasha. Y él se encuentra… sobrio por hoy —respondió a la primera pregunta.

Ya es bastante tarde como para que siguieras de flojo —observó el de azules ojos en tono severo.

¡Keh! —e Inuyasha se acomodó "delicadamente" sobre Hachi antes de dar su "opinión técnica"—. Seguramente el viejo ya agotó sus reservas de vino.

El tanuki no hizo más que adoptar un gesto bobalicón en lo que Miroku montó también en su lomo. Los tres se fueron volando, y el mapache se elevó con algo de trabajo, cambiando su expresión por una de cansancio. El Hoshi frunció el ceño antes de decir algo.

Hachi, será mejor que te expliques… ¿qué hicieron anoche el maestro Mushin y tú? —le preguntó con suspicacia.

Bueno, no se enoje su Excelencia… en realidad… —al pobre le brotó una gota anime en su amplia frente antes de responder en tono avergonzado—… anoche el maestro Mushin se puso hasta las "chanclas", y él mismo vació el contenido de sus últimas diez botellas en el manantial cercano para… darse un baño de juventud —añadió en un susurro.

Vaya… seguramente hoy lloró por ellas —Miroku suspiró apesadumbrado para casi carcajearse al momento—. ¡Pero qué buena puntada la de Mushin!

P#$%& viejo loco —masculló Inuyasha cruzado de brazos. Sólo a alguien así se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa.

Pero lo peor fue cuando tuve que rescatarlo de ahogarse en su vino… "aguado" —el mapache continuó con su explicación, y sus mejillas se colorearon más—, y por ello también… me emborraché y no podía despertar hoy. Ahora piensa que me las tomé todas —finalizó completamente abochornado.

Ya me lo imagino —el de corta cabellera puso los ojos en blanco por un instante—. Descuida, Hachi, yo hablaré con él… ya me escuchará ese necio.

En poco tiempo llegaron al templo donde el anciano maestro de Miroku los esperaba, sentado en los escalones del acceso principal.

¡Mi maestro y amigo Mushin! —dijo el joven monje abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo, dejando que Inuyasha y Hachi se encargaran de la carga—. Es un placer saludarle.

Al pobre mapache le temblaban las patitas por el peso de las telas, y el Hanyō puso expresión de enfado por ser de nuevo utilizado sin permiso.

Miroku, muchacho, es bueno verte por aquí —el viejecito correspondió el abrazo del mismo modo efusivo, y después le preguntó en tono de curiosidad—. Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste mis botellas? —y miró por un segundo a los otros dos, tal vez buscando su muy apreciada bebida, para volverse nuevamente a su discípulo y señalar al tanuki hablando en tono de contrariedad—. No vayas a decirme que ese insensato ya te fue con el cuento…

Miroku no pudo contenerse y golpeó a Mushin en la cabeza con el puño cerrado… un signo momentáneo de enojo le brotó en la frente y al anciano le salió un chichón en el lugar donde había sido castigado.

¡Hombre, por Dios! —soltó el de azules pupilas con visible enfado—. ¡Te estás muriendo de a poco y quieres seguir tomando!

Vamos, Miroku, hijo mío… déjame morir de la mejor manera posible para mí —el decano respondió sin atemorizarse y ni siquiera se sobó la protuberancia—. Ahora tu familia debe ser lo más importante para ti, tu linda mujer es tu vida… Yo ya terminé la misión que me fue encomendada y por eso quiero entregar el alma teniendo una botella a mi lado, para no sentir cuando abandone este mundo.

Pero… Mushin… —el joven pareció preocupado, tratando de disimular su pesadumbre—… sabes que tú también eres importante para mí, no quiero que mueras… ahogado de borracho.

Los otros dos decidieron que lo mejor era bajar la carga que traían encima. El mapache se sintió igual de triste que su amo, pues también apreciaba al anciano monje, y el de larga cabellera plateada cambió su habitual expresión de enfado por una entre aburrida y molesta antes de dar su opinión sin que se la pidieran.

¡Con una mierda, Miroku! —habló groseramente—, si el vejete éste quiere morirse así de perdido pues déjalo… es muy su gusto.

Inuyasha… —el aludido le lanzó una mirada de molestia una vez más, pensando que a ese malcriado Hanyō no se le quitaría nunca lo insolente.

Él tiene razón, Miroku —Mushin no perdió la compostura al hablar nuevamente—. Si de verdad me aprecias deja que muera como te lo pido —y miró seriamente al joven con sus ojos cansados. El gesto de Miroku se puso serio al rememorar ciertos sucesos de su reciente pasado… ¡cómo habían corrido los años!

Pensar que varios años atrás parecería que el anciano monje sería el encargado de levantar un monumento en honor y a la memoria de su protegido, en el cual no estarían ni sus restos como ocurrió con el padre del muchacho por la maldición de Naraku. Ahora se veían los estragos del tiempo en ese rostro tan sereno.

Maestro Mushin… —Miroku le hizo una reverencia, hablándole en tono de respetuosa resignación aceptando la realidad. Él no era nadie para obligarlo a nada.

No tendré nada que reprocharte cuando me vaya… —dijo el decano con gravedad, para inmediatamente cambiar el tono a uno de amonestación y mirarlo con enfado—. Pero ahora sí, jovencito, pues quiero y necesito mis botellas… ¿Cómo vamos a brindar por la llegada de tu nuevo vástago sin vino?

Ante ese cambio tan repentino, Miroku e Inuyasha azotaron dé la impresión, y la expresión de Hachi fue de mucha vergüenza en cuanto el viejo monje se erguía cuan largo era.

Y mientras no estés a mi altura no me voy a morir —recalcó Mushin con énfasis, dándose aires de importancia—. ¿Quién si no yo te enseñará los preceptos del templo?

Una media hora más tarde, con la promesa de llevarle el vino, los tres viajeros dejaron el templo para dirigirse al palacio del terrateniente Takeda y así cumplir con el trabajo solicitado.

Bueno, ni hablar… tendré que llevarle una botella a Mushin —Miroku suspiró con resignación y abatimiento—. Hachi, en cuanto terminemos con los encargos tendrás que ir a comprarle del mejor vino de la región —le indicó al mapache volador con gravedad.

Lo que usted diga, su Excelencia —respondió respetuosamente el nombrado.

Oye, Miroku… ¿por qué mierda traemos este rollo de tela, eh? —Inuyasha preguntó con su tono habitual de malos modos, al darse cuenta que llevaban algunas cosas de las que habían cobrado con anterioridad—. ¿Qué no ese Takeda es un terrateniente muy rico?

Así es, Inuyasha —le puntualizó el aludido en tono de circunspecto, observándolo fijamente—, pero no puedo presentarme con las manos vacías ante mis compadres, ya sabes. Ellos tienen ahora tres hijos, y todos son varones —y se sonrió con picardía por ciertos pensamientos que le cruzaron en la mente—. Ya me suponía yo que el buen Takeda tenía tanta necesidad de tener una buena descendencia… ¡pobre de Shima!

¡Keh!, pues Sango no se queda atrás al consentir tus lujurias —le soltó Inuyasha en tono de ironía—. Y si no fuera por Aome tal vez irían por el quinto hijo.

Ya mejor no sigas… —le contestó el joven monje sin cambiar la expresión de picardía—… me tocará recordarte algún día tus palabras.

¡Jah!, eso quisieras tú, idiota —el de doradas pupilas no pudo evitar un sonrojo momentáneo antes de bufar a modo de respuesta.

Miroku sonrió complacido y decidió ya no decir nada más. Y Hachi se abstuvo de dar su opinión, ya que conocía de la nostalgia del Hanyō por aquella extraña sacerdotisa llamada Aome, la que hacía tiempo se había ido de una forma tan insólita como cuando apareció en el Sengoku.

Y así se presentaron en la gran mansión para primeramente hacer su trabajo… Exterminar a tres grandes y malos espíritus que se habían posesionado de un extremo apartado de la villa, causando estragos en las cosechas y devorando a algunos animales. Para su buena suerte una antigua conocida suya se encontraba ahí, la anciana "exterminadora y exorcizadora" de esencias malignas vivía cerca del palacio, y se había anunciado voluntariamente promocionando sus "servicios profesionales de exterminio". Claro, ya todos sabemos que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no era de mucha ayuda, porque en realidad no sirve para nada de eso. Más afortunadamente el terrateniente había solicitado ayuda profesional de inmediato, y quien mejor que su compadre y amigo del alma, su Excelencia Miroku.

¿Pero qué carajo hace esa vetusta ridícula aquí? —Inuyasha parpadeó al verla bien.

Inuyasha, no seas majadero y saluda —su compañero le dio un leve golpe llamándole la atención, y se acercó a la mujer—. ¡Señora mía, es un gusto verla tan saludable después de tanto tiempo! —le dijo con sonrisa sincera.

Su Excelencia, el gusto es mío —contestó la aludida dedicándole una reverencia—. Fue gracias a usted y a su asistente que pudimos acabar con esos malignos seres.

El Hanyō levantó una ceja con gesto de enojo…. "¿Asistente?..." pensó al momento, "¿Yo, asistente de éste charlatán pedazo de…?". Miroku sonrió como tonto al ver la expresión furibunda de su amigo.

Oye, arpía impostora, yo no soy… —el de plateada cabellera no podía quedarse con las ganas de rebatir un argumento absurdo en su sentir, pero el monje lo hizo callar al palmearle suavemente por un hombro.

Muchas gracias, señora mía —le dijo educadamente en tono de disculpa—, sólo que Inuyasha no es mi asistente… nosotros dos somos socios —puntualizó con presteza, dejando al semidemonio pasmado por un segundo. Bueno, eso no era la gran cosa pero por lo menos los ubicaba en un mismo nivel de importancia.

Como usted diga, su Excelencia —precisó la anciana volviendo a inclinarse frente al Hoshi—. De todos modos él viene acompañándole.

Kuranosuke Takeda se acercó con expresión de alivio al ver por fin sus tierras libres de esos monstruos demoniacos.

¡Miroku, compadre, me da tanto gusto!... —exclamó emocionadísimo al llegar a su posición, para inmediatamente recomponer la solemnidad y hablar en tono de disculpa—. Oh, su Excelencia, le ruego a usted dispensar mi atrevimiento.

Compadre, por favor, no te fijes en pequeñeces… oh, perdóneme usted a mí, señor terrateniente —Miroku le contestó en tono de reproche inocente.

Ambos se carcajearon por un minuto más o menos, para posteriormente abrazarse con efusividad palmeándose la espalda y saludarse formalmente estrechándose las manos.

Kuranosuke, recibe de parte de mi bella esposa estos presentes para tus hijos… ¿Y cómo están Shima, mis ahijados y el más pequeño de ellos? —Miroku le entregó cortésmente la mercancía que Hachi había tenido a su resguardo, preguntándole con educación por la familia.

Es muy amable de su parte, Miroku, muchas gracias. Y Shima se pondrá muy contenta por recibirlos en esta su humilde casa, ella se encuentra adentro con los niños —Kuranosuke agradeció de igual manera los obsequios—. Adelante por favor, los amigos de su Excelencia son bienvenidos también —y los invitó a pasar a todos, incluidos Inuyasha, Hachi y la anciana—. ¿Cómo se encuentran Sango y las niñas? —preguntó con curiosidad en tanto conducía a su compadre por los hombros.

En este momento la felicidad nos sonríe, pues no falta muchos días para que nazca nuestro nuevo hijo —dijo Miroku dejándose llevar, sin poder disimular su orgullo y complacencia—. Y estoy casi seguro que en esta ocasión será un varón —añadió al final con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Les sirvieron una muy buena comida que Inuyasha devoró con su mejor "educación" en tanto los caballeros se dedicaron a platicar un poco sobre sus respectivas vidas familiares, compartiendo sus experiencias. La joven Shima se alegró por ver a Miroku después de algunos meses, y agradeció los regalos enviando sus correspondientes saludos para Sango y muchos besitos a las mellizas. Y los niños mayores del matrimonio Takeda, unos traviesos gemelitos como las "pequeñas mujercitas" del monje y la _yōkai taijiya_, aparte de ser los apadrinados también eran los futuros yernos de nuestra pareja de amigos.

_********** Un Flash Back no tan breve **********_

En una brevísima historia de amor, Shima y Kuranosuke Takeda se casaron aproximadamente al mes de que se efectuó la boda de Sango y Miroku. El terrateniente, quien alguna vez le pidió matrimonio a la guapa exterminadora, conoció a su ahora esposa gracias a la conveniente actuación del monje, el cual los presentó en su propia fiesta nupcial. Bueno, aunque el joven Takeda pensó que no podría amar a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera la hermosa Sango… la "inocente" Shima le pareció una doncella de lo más bella. Así que, ni tardo ni perezoso, la cortejó con la aprobación de los padres de ella, quienes vieron en el caballero a un buen marido para su hija, en vista que el embaucador de su Excelencia Miroku sólo había insinuado una petición sin afán de un compromiso serio de por medio; y eso los había obligado a prometerla con un ser monstruoso, del que se libraron con ayuda.

Era de suponerse que, en gratitud por la buena fortuna que le sonreía, Kuranosuke Takeda no dudara en invitar a Miroku y Sango a sus esponsales con Shima. Por supuesto que la pareja asistió a la boda, aunque sin la compañía de Inuyasha, y eso debido a que el semidemonio se negó en rotundo a ir porque no pensaba comportarse "humanamente" ni una vez más. Claro, en menos tiempo de lo esperado, la "inocente" Shima se embarazó _(o sea que no quiso perder más tiempo… jejeje)_, y al cabo de unos meses dio a luz también a unos gemelitos varones. Pero Sango prefirió disfrutar un poquito más de las mieles del matrimonio antes que ceder al antojo de su marido, y eso gracias a la anticipada ayuda de Aome.

Para celebrar el acontecimiento, Kuranosuke Takeda organizó una comilona por todo lo alto en su mansión, y les hizo extensiva la invitación por dos o tres días para que también apadrinaran a sus hijos _(el gesto no pudo ser correspondido de otra forma, porque Miroku había nombrado a Inuyasha como el padrino de las gemelas, junto con Aome en cuanto ella regresara)_, pues no podía dejar de reconocer que Miroku le había hecho el gran favor de presentarle a una linda mujer. El día señalado fueron a visitar a sus amigos, llevando ya a las pequeñas de unos tres meses y medio, y siendo acompañados por Kohaku, Kirara, Shippou e Inuyasha, quien no quiso perder esta vez la oportunidad para comer bien, máxime que Sango le prometió no incomodarlo con los modales. Todos disfrutaron la pequeña ceremonia celebrada en el templo familiar, y después la comida en honor de los futuros herederos de esas tierras así fueran en ese momento unos niños llorones.

Obviamente que en una fiesta de este tipo no puede faltar el buen vino para "bajar" la comida, aunque tampoco falta quien abuse de su consumo. Al término de la recepción, siendo ya bastante tarde, Shima le ofreció amablemente a Sango una "sillita" de bebés para que acostara a las gemelas, ya que el viaje les había agotado y ya dormían profundamente después de comer. Del mismo modo, los infantes Takeda se hallaban dormidos, rendidos después de tan extenuante día para su tierna edad. Los únicos que ni por enterados de que el borlote ya había terminado eran los maridos de ambas. Tomaban copa tras copa y brindaban por cada tontería, abrazándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida… a ambos se les notaba una cara de felicidad etílica. Kohaku y Shippou se dieron cuenta que a esos dos se les subió el alcohol a la cabeza, y se avergonzaron en extremo como si la falta la estuvieran cometiendo ellos. El jovencito se sonrió un poco como bobo ante los excesos de su cuñado, y el kitsune no pudo ocultar un gesto de asombro ante cada brindis de los nuevos compadres. Las dos muchachas lucían visiblemente apenadas ante ese comportamiento impropio, e Inuyasha ya presentaba una expresión de molestia profunda, pues el olor del alcohol también lo estaba mareando.

¡Shalud!... ¡hip!... —dijo Kuranosuke levantando su copa por enésima vez—... Miroku, eresh un hombre maravillosho… ¡hip!... —le habló muy cerca de la oreja apoyándose en sus hombros, con tono de estar completamente mareado—… y… ¡hip!... para que veash lo mucho que te eshtimo… ¡hip!... —continuó en lo que se empinaban la copa en reiterada ocasión, hipando un poco más—… deshde hoy te digo que… ¡hip!... sherás mi conshuegro… ¡hip!... mish hijosh sherán tush yernosh y tush hijash mish princhesash.

Grachiash… ¡hip!... —el aludido respondió en el mismo tono de estar perdido—… Sherá todo un honor para mi Shanguito y para mí… ¡hip!... no habrá mejor compromisho para mish "mujercitash"… ¡hip!... que tush pequeñosh lloronesh.

Y volvieron a brindar muy felices, abrazados por los hombros y cantando al unísono:

¡Copash, copash!... ¡hip!... —chocaron sonoramente sus copas al levantarlas—… ¡Por nuestrash fortunash!... ¡hip!... —e hiparon al mismo tiempo—… ¡Dosh grandesh familiash she unen en una!

Antes de terminar, el terrateniente Takeda se cayó de borracho en su silla favorita, empezando a roncar sonoramente.

Compadre… ¡hip!... —dijo Miroku sosteniéndose con trabajo, mirándolo y haciendo bizcos para enfocarlo—… que poco aguante el shuyo… ¡hip!... todavía nosh faltan como tresh eshtrofash…

Inuyasha se dio a la tarea de sostenerlo "suavemente" para evitarle un mal golpe, mirándolo con cara de irritación.

Inuyashha… ¡hip!... ¿tú tomarásh conmigo por la felichidad de mish hijash? —el monje le preguntó mientras trataba de apreciarlo bien, lanzándole en pleno rostro un poco de su aliento alcohólico. El Hanyō lo fulminó con sus doradas pupilas, aguantándose las ganas de soltarlo.

Miroku idiota… tarado no dejarás de ser —eso sí, de que le recriminó lo hizo. Para que Inuyasha se guarde una opinión esta difícil

De verdad lo siento tanto, no pensé que mi querido esposo se comportara de esa forma —Shima se mostró más que apenada con Sango.

Descuida, en serio, tampoco creí que mi marido diera semejante espectáculo —la joven castaña no hizo más que sonreír como tonta al responder igual de avergonzada.

Por favor, lleven al señor terrateniente a sus habitaciones —la dueña de la casa se volvió a sus sirvientes para darles las indicaciones debidas, y estos obedecieron llevándose a Kuranosuke de forma delicada—. Descansen con confianza —se despidió amablemente de sus invitados y se fue tras su marido, en tanto la nodriza llevaba a los pequeños.

Otros sirvientes los condujeron a las habitaciones donde dormirían. El Hanyō arrastraba a su amigo por la túnica, conteniéndose para no azotarlo en el suelo, y era seguido por Sango, quien cargaba a sus hijas, Kohaku, Kirara y Shippou. Los dos más jóvenes tenían gestos de incredulidad absoluta ante lo ocurrido… nunca les pasó por la cabeza que el monje pudiera comportarse de peor manera a la acostumbrada; aunque el vicio de la bebida también fuera enseñanza del maestro Mushin, al parecer no era muy del agrado de Miroku, aunque no desaprovechaba la oportunidad sí ésta se presentaba.

¡Con una mierda, Miroku, no te mides! —le espetó Inuyasha en cuanto llegaron a la habitación que el matrimonio usaría, sacudiéndolo esta vez para que se le quitara la modorra.

¡Hip!... ora, Inuyashha, no me muevash ashí —obviamente que, a pesar de que el alcohol le nublaba las ideas, al aludido no le gustó para nada ser tratado de esa forma tan ruda.

Sango acomodó tiernamente a sus gemelas en un futón y después se dirigió a los caballeros para sujetar a su marido con más delicadeza que su amigo semidemonio, aunque el peso muerto de él por poco y la tira.

Te agradezco tanto, Inuyasha —le dijo en forma amable antes de reprocharle a su esposo por su estado—. ¡Pero mírate nada más, Miroku querido, estás tan ebrio que ya no puedes sostenerte en pie!

¡Shango, amorchito!... ¡hip!... —aquel se abrazó a ella muy contento, apretándola amorosamente como si la viera por primera vez en días y agarrándole más allá de los límites permitidos a la vista de los demás—… ¡Nueshtrash hijash sherán dueñash de este palachio!... ¡hip!... ¿no te pareche maravillosho?

Ante semejante acción, a los otros cuatro no les quedó más que enrojecer de la pena, y la dama torció las facciones en una mueca de enfado por la osadía de su amado, más se abstuvo de golpearlo pues intuyó que, en ese estado crítico, el hombre no era dueño de sus actos. Eso sí, lo regañó a viva voz al momento en que se apartaba un poco de él:

¡Miroku, a ver si mañana en juicio te hace gracia lo que dijiste!

Eto… Sango… —Inuyasha decidió interrumpir brevemente la conversación de los cónyuges… "Qué se me hace que éste aprovechado manolarga no está tan briago como suponemos" pensó—… los enanos y yo ya nos vamos.

Buenas noches —dijeron Kohaku y Shippou al unísono, en tanto Kirara maulló suavemente a modo de despedida. Al parecer, todos imaginaron lo mismo.

Muy buenas noches, chicos —la aludida les correspondió con una sonrisa sincera, y su amado "borrachín" aprovechó para apoyarse una vez más en su hombro… casi se cae con ella—. Que remedio, voy a tener que bañarlo con agua fría para que se le baje —suspiró hondamente, resignada con su suerte—. Miroku querido, vamos a bañarnos juntos —le dijo con entonación cariñosa muy cerca del oído.

Shanguito… —el susodicho volvió a sonreír ante la perspectiva de estar solito con su esposa.

E Inuyasha y los chicos se retiraron con velocidad ante el apasionado ósculo que el monje le plantó a su mujer.

_********** Fin de Flash Back **********_

A pesar de la "cruda" realidad del siguiente día, ninguno de los dos varones negó la palabra dada, así que el compromiso de los gemelitos Takeda con las pequeñas Ahome y Kikyō era un hecho, claro, al menos que ellos y ellas lo negaran en cuanto tuvieran la edad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Los chiquillos eran mayores que las nenas por mes y medio, y Shima se embarazó más pronto del otro bebé, el cual ya tenía seis meses de nacido. Y no es que Kuranosuke Takeda fuera peor de urgido que Miroku, sólo que Sango fue más prudente que Shima en cuanto a su vida marital… y vaya que le costó un gran trabajo controlar las ansias y el ardiente temperamento de su esposo. En fin…

Después de comer, cerca del atardecer, nuestros conocidos regresaron al templo del maestro Mushin llevando una muy buena paga por sus servicios: como 20 sacos de arroz, varias botellas de vino, papel selecto y especial para pergaminos, varias telas finas y una gran bolsa de monedas. Kuranosuke les prestó amablemente una carreta y mandó a algunos sirvientes con ellos para que les ayudaran con la carga. Los dos hombres se sentaron junto con el tanuki en una pequeña litera, la cual les fue también concedida por Shima.

¡Aaahhh! —Miroku no dudó en acomodarse a sus anchas antes de comentar en voz baja—. ¿Lo ves, Inuyasha?... te dije que cobraría mejor.

¡Keh!, ya ni la burla perdonas, Miroku —el aludido respondió irónicamente conservando también la entonación baja—, y eso que ese Takeda es tu compadre.

Bueno… no me negarás que fueron unos espíritus difíciles de exterminar —el monje se encogió levemente de hombros antes de dirigirle a su camarada una mirada seria—. Incluso a ti te costó trabajo someterlos, ya casi se te escapaban.

¡Keh!, sólo eran basuras… lo que pasa es que estaba un poco distraído, eso es todo —el semidemonio se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Pasaron otros dos días fuera de su aldea y recorrieron varios poblados de los alrededores del templo; al parecer los yōkai sabían que la salud del anciano monje encargado del lugar se deterioraba poco a poco, y, como el área no era cercana a la región Oeste… pues aprovecharon ese descuido. Así que Miroku tuvo que tomar drásticas medidas y proteger muchos lugares con sus pergaminos benditos, cobrando un alto precio por cada uno. Al término de la jornada podrían ya volver a casa, lo cual alegró al joven monje en demasía, pues últimamente se mostraba algo preocupado porque estaba consciente que en cualquier momento podría nacer su hijo. Ya en los límites de la zona donde se encuentra su aldea…

Bien, Inuyasha —dijo Miroku en cuanto colocó dos pergaminos poderosos en una columna e hizo unos movimientos con las manos cerrando el campo espiritual—, el espíritu va a salir, así que es tu turno.

Y así fue. Al momento que la energía contenida en las inscripciones parpadeo, del interior de la casa emergió un ser monstruoso… no tan grande en realidad, pero si capaz de asustar a los ingenuos aldeanos.

¡Aaahhh, el monstruo! —gritaron algunas personas, y no faltó quien se desmayó dé la impresión.

Y el Hanyō sólo dejó caer pesadamente la hoja de su espada sobre la cabezota del engendro, matándolo de una forma tan rápida como había salido.

¡Keh!, es basura —murmuró en tono de aburrido.

Miroku acordó cobrar un saco de arroz por cada pergamino que utilizara. En cuanto finalizaron la cacería se fueron del lugar despidiéndose amablemente, pero no faltaron campesinos que comentaran en voz baja.

¿Un saco de arroz por pergamino? Fue un servicio bastante caro, ¿no creen?

Pero su Excelencia nos libró de nuestros pesares —opinó sabiamente un viejecillo—. Debemos reconocer que es un monje poderoso dominador de bestias, y bien vale la pena el costo.

Ya en las afueras del pueblo…

¡Keh!, Miroku idiota, aun sigo pensando que haces tu agosto con la ignorancia de la gente —le espetó Inuyasha a Miroku cargando los dos costales—. Y, encima de todo, me utilizas como mula de carga.

Vamos, vamos, Inuyasha, no te quejes tanto que bien que te tragas el arroz —le contestó el aludido mirándolo de forma divertida—, especialmente por lo sabroso que cocina mi amada mujer —y entonces puso cara de seriedad al recordar a su familia, hablando en entonación grave—. Espero lleguemos pronto a la aldea.

¿Acaso sabes cuando va a nacer tu hijo? —el semidemonio preguntó de forma suspicaz, mirándolo fijamente.

Bueno, al acercarse los nueve meses puede nacer cualquier día… o noche —respondió y apresuró el paso.

Afortunadamente, antes que cayera la noche y oscureciera por completo, en un sendero cercano a su aldea se encontraron a Kohaku y a Shippou montados en Kirara. Los jovencitos habían salido a buscarlos para comunicarles las buenas nuevas.

¡Su Excelencia, señor Inuyasha, es bueno verlos de regreso! —dijo el muchacho con cara de alegría en cuanto los alcanzaron—. ¡Mi hermana ya está por dar a luz! —explicó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Esas palabras hicieron que el monje volviera a desplazarse como antaño con rumbo a su cabaña, para estar a lado de su esposa en esos momentos que necesitaba su apoyo.

… bueno, por lo menos ese torpe estará con Sango otra vez —el de plateados cabellos soltó un leve e imperceptible suspiro al ver a su amigo correr de esa forma tan desenfrenada.

Señor Inuyasha… ¿gusta que lo llevemos? —ofreció Kohaku amablemente. Ya había cumplido con su parte y sabía que su hermana se sentiría contenta por tener a su esposo a su lado.

No… sólo lleven el arroz, yo prefiero caminar —contestó el nombrado en un tono bastante cortés para ser él—. ¿Podrás con la carga, Kirara? —le preguntó a la nekomata, quien rugió en señal de aprobación.

Acomodaron los costales en el lomo de la gata pantera y ella partió con velocidad llevando únicamente al joven exterminador, pues Shippou decidió caminar junto a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo?... te ves raro —el kitsune preguntó con duda al notar la expresión de nostalgia en el rostro del Hanyō.

¿Eh?... no, Shippou, no es nada —por un instante el semidemonio no había notado la presencia del muchachito, así que, en cuanto se dio por enterado, le respondió en tono absorto.

¿Por qué te empeñas en negar que quieres que Aome esté contigo como Sango está con Miroku, eh? —el pequeño zorro no pudo guardarse la observación y lo regañó—. Y bien que te gustaría tener también un montón de hijos con ella… puerco.

Ya, chaparro, ya deja de decir burradas —el de plateados cabellos no pareció enfadarse demasiado por la amonestación. Tan metido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ni parecía el mismo.

¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo, Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no nos tienes confianza? —Shippou insistió aun a sabiendas que podría ganarse un chichón por preguntón e indiscreto.

No es eso, Shippou… y si me gustaría mucho que Aome estuviera aquí para…—el aludido volvió a contestar sin meditarlo mucho y sin dirigirle la vista, y estuvo a punto de irse de boca cuando reaccionó a tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que confesaría—… ¡Con una mierda, p$%&/ enano fisgón, mis cosas son mis cosas y no te importan! —le espetó lanzando un golpe con fuerza; y lo habría herido en la cabeza si no es porque el kitsune ya se esperaba ese movimiento.

Ya lo sabía… sigues siendo un inmaduro —soltó el zorrito con enfado al esquivar el castigo—. ¡Por eso Aome no vuelve! —le espetó y salió corriendo con velocidad, sacándole la lengua a modo de retarlo.

¡Shippou… vete al carajo! —y el semidemonio no quiso tomarse la molestia de ir tras él, así que únicamente le gritó con rabia. Era mejor que lo dejara solo, pues así podía meditar una vez más en su situación sin tener que oír reclamos.

Sí, tal vez le faltaba madurar… pero con Aome las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

Miroku volvió a lagrimear de felicidad por la llegada al fin de su tercer hijo, un robusto varoncito al cual le asignó el título de "hombrecito de la casa". Ya era bastante tarde cuando Inuyasha se animó a entrar a saludar a sus amigos y felicitarlos por su bebé.

Adelante, Inuyasha, ya te esperábamos desde hace un buen rato —le saludó una sonriente Sango al verlo asomarse por la puerta.

Todos sus amigos de la aldea se encontraban ahí para celebrar el acontecimiento, disfrutando de una merienda frugal en un ambiente de dicha. Ahome y Kikyō, las dos gemelas, miraban absortamente como su mamá alimentaba delicadamente a su pequeño hermano, aunque el recién nacido hacía un ruido de succión al tomar su leche avorazadamente, entendiéndose perfectamente por ser su primera "cena" en familia. La joven castaña estaba aun recostada en su futón, cubierta con varias sábanas y apoyada en almohadones; esta vez no sufrió demasiado por el trabajo de parto y dio a luz más rápido que cuando nacieron las niñas, así que se recuperaría más pronto… aunque la cuarentena obligada debía ser respetada, una indicación más que puntualizada por la anciana Kaede para el marido lujurioso.

Vamos, amigo, con confianza que estás en tu casa también —le dijo Miroku con la expresión de felicidad reflejada en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡"Perrito"! —las mellizas pensaron abalanzarse sobre él a modo de saludo, pero…

Ahome, Kikyō… estense tranquilitas por favor y no molesten a tío Inuyasha —les dijo su papá con firmeza, mirándolas a su vez con seriedad—. Mejor terminen su cena o tendré que castigarlas.

Ante el cambio en la actitud de su progenitor, las chiquillas entendieron que era mejor obedecer y se quedaron quietecitas en sus lugares comiendo sus verduras, más le lanzaron al Hanyō una mirada entre tierna y pícara dedicándole una sonrisita de complacencia por verlo.

Venga aquí, señor Inuyasha —Lin se levantó de su asiento para jalarlo de la mano y acomodarlo cerca de ella—, se le hizo tarde y su cena se va a enfriar —entregándole amablemente un plato de arroz y regalándole una de sus habituales sonrisas, mirándolo también con cariño —. Éste tazón lo serví especialmente para usted —le dijo con afecto.

Eto… muchas gracias —un poco turbado por la atención de la jovencita, el semidemonio tomó el tazón con cuidado. Lin le recordaba mucho a Aome, y cada día que pasaba a su lado le parecía que eran casi tan iguales como ella lo había sido con Kikyō, su antiguo amor de hace cincuenta años.

Y también, ahora se lo explicaba, por qué a su hermano Daiyōkai lo había "cautivado" la niña… Lin era tan amable, simpática, dulce, gentil, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Te tardaste mucho, Inuyasha —Shippou interrumpió sus pensamientos, devorando su porción como si alguien fuera a quitársela—. Pensé que te ibas a quedar encerrado en tus cosas.

Mira, condenado chaparro, no empieces de bocón porque está vez no voy a fallar el golpe —el aludido le respondió de muy malos modos, y empezó a tragar su arroz de una peor manera que el kitsune. Ambos se miraron retadoramente como si estuvieran haciendo competencia de comida, ocasionando que su amigo el monje lo mirara con reproche por esa conducta tan impropia y por el mal ejemplo que le daban a sus mellizas.

Vamos, Shippou, ya deja en paz a Inuyasha —Sango rio muy bajito ante la actitud de esos dos, y le llamó dulcemente la atención al zorrito al mismo tiempo que retiraba al bebé de su pecho, levantándolo con cuidado para hacerlo eructar—. No es de extrañarse que a veces se enfade contigo… eres algo indiscreto.

¡Ay, Sango!, ¿estás diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de que Inuyasha sea un enojón? —el chiquillo pareció querer llorar por esa corrección, sintiéndose ofendido e incomprendido.

Eee… oye, Sango, no es… necesario… —e Inuyasha enrojeció al verla nuevamente mostrar algo de su bien formado busto, desviando avergonzado la vista y dejando un poco de comer—. Muchas felicidades por… bueno, ya sabes… y… gracias.

No tienes de que avergonzarte, amigo, y no hay nada que agradecer —Miroku notó el bochorno de su colega y rápidamente se levantó para tomar al pequeño en brazos, dándole así la oportunidad a su mujer de cubrirse adecuadamente—. Tú bien sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, así que despreocúpate y come con confianza —y le sonrió con sinceridad sobando la espalda del niño hasta sacarle el aire.

Terminaron de cenar animadamente, platicando de todas las peripecias vividas en su reciente viaje, y después se retiraron para dejar descansar a Sango y al bebé.

Inuyasha se fue al Árbol Sagrado y su expresión volvió a ponerse nostálgica al dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de tres años atrás. ¡Cómo extrañaba a su adorada Aome!... todo el amor que rodeaba a sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras le recordaba a ella, a esos lindos momentos vividos a su lado, e inclusive los malos ratos en que tenían que estar más unidos. No podía dudar que ese monje charlatán y su mujer, la exterminadora algo agresiva, eran buenos amigos y le habían demostrado que lo apreciaban a pesar de ser lo que es, incluso el kitsune metiche lo ponía a reflexionar en muchas ocasiones, y todos los demás que alguna vez lo han hecho sentir valorado como la pequeña Lin, Kohaku, la anciana Kaede, Kirara, la vieja pulga Myoga, el herrero Totosai…etc. De todos modos nadie como Aome para que se sintiera mucho mejor en el mundo.

Sí, tampoco podía negar que había querido mucho a Kikyō, y aun una parte de su alma y su mente evocaban también ese periodo junto a la difunta sacerdotisa… tal vez hubieran sido felices si se hubieran casado. Más, sin embargo, con la joven del futuro había experimentado sensaciones distintas, a veces de rabia por el temperamento desquiciante e infantil que la adolescente mostraba en repetidas ocasiones, otras veces de inquietud porque ella sufriera algún daño, y otras veces le hubiera gustado ser más romántico y considerado cuando la muchacha era dulce con él. Por ello se había empeñado en negarse una y mil veces a si mismo y a los demás que Aome le gustaba mucho, que lo hacía sentir celoso del Sarnoso de Koga y sus insinuaciones, que se preocupaba por ella… que sentía que la amaba mucho más allá de lo que llegó a amar a Kikyō. Estos años transcurridos sin Aome le habían servido para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía en su corazón y en su espíritu era amor de verdad. Suspiró evocando su dulce rostro y su sonrisa, esperando no faltara mucho para su regreso.

Y en otro lado…

Miroku querido, noté a Inuyasha algo triste —Sango se hallaba recostada junto a sus hijos dormidos.

Las mellizas les habían insistido a sus padres en quedarse con ellos a dormir, y su progenitor lo permitió por ahora… con la obligatoria cuarentena su mujer no le consentiría nada más allá aunque ambos quisieran. Lo bueno que el futón que Sesshōmaru le regaló a la pareja el día de su desposorio es grande, así las niñas se acomodaron a sus anchas y ya se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños.

Sí, tienes razón —Miroku suspiró brevemente después de colocar a sus hijas en una mejor posición, acostándose a su lado y abrazándola cuidadosamente para no lastimarla ni despertar a su pequeño recién nacido—, ya hace varios días que lo veo así aunque quiera disimularlo. Parece extrañar mucho más a la señorita Aome… ha sido tanto tiempo de separación.

¿Tú crees de verdad que Aome pueda volver con nosotros?... —la dama se giró lentamente para corresponder el abrazo de frente y lo miró profundamente, reflejando en sus pupilas cafés la tristeza que sentía por su amigo de dorados ojos—… Inuyasha debe de sentirse muy solo sin ella.

Sango… no quiero especular en ese tema —el monje fijó su mirada en los ojos de su esposa después de volver a suspirar hondo… también apreciaba mucho el sufrimiento de su camarada, y, de cierta forma, comprendía su dolor—. No quiero ser yo el que destroce las ilusiones de Inuyasha. Él confía en ello y, si es así, esperemos que sea muy pronto.

Ojalá… Inuyasha merece ser feliz —Sango nuevamente volvió a suspirar muy bajito y está vez desvió un poco la mirada, tratando de evitar una lágrima por la pena del Hanyō.

Miroku la atrajo un poco más a él y la besó suavemente en los labios al tiempo que le limpiaba la mejilla… su amada mujer era demasiado emotiva con los demás, y apreciaba grandemente al semidemonio por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos.

Sango, linda… es menester que descansemos, has de estar agotada por lo de hoy —y le sonrió con ternura acariciándole dulcemente el rostro, dedicándole una expresión más amorosa y apasionada para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella le regaló una última mirada amorosa a manera de agradecimiento antes de cerrar los párpados cansados para dormirse apoyada en su torso… el trabajo de parto si la había dejado sin fuerzas.

Miroku se quedó otro rato despierto, como meditando en las cosas de su amigo Hanyō... y otras más que lo tenían un tanto intranquilo.

Ay, Inuyasha, ya llegará el día en que tengas a la señorita Aome entre tus brazos y sabrás mucho más de la vida y sus alegrías —se dijo en voz baja sin dejar de abrazar cariñosamente a su durmiente esposa, deleitándose en acariciar con ternura esa hermosa anatomía que le hacía perder muchas veces la razón.

Si él estuviera en la situación de Inuyasha, tenía por seguro que se moriría sin Sango a su lado.

_Nota de la autora: Cambiamos un poco la historia, pues tanto en el manga como en el anime Miroku llegó cuando su hijo ya había nacido, mientras que Aome aparentemente volvió al siguiente día del nacimiento, pero le daremos otra versión algo modificada, nada más tantito, es lo que me agradó y me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiarle sin afán de reescribir lo ya escrito. Nos vamos a la época actual… para terminar con ella (por ahora) en la siguiente parte. Sayonara y sigan disfrutando el fic._


	32. Chapter 18 parte 1

Capítulo 18 parte 1

_Al fin les presento la conclusión (casi) en el periodo del Japón actual, para concentrarnos en el Sengoku y los acontecimientos._

Época actual…

La ceremonia de graduación en el Instituto fue de lo más emotiva, y la señorita Aome Higurashi obtuvo varios reconocimientos por sus méritos: mejor alumna de su generación, por ser nivel avanzado en el club de arquería, por un proyecto escolar que desarrolló en el área de sociales, por su contribución a las artes y la cultura a través de su historia publicada, etc. Sus amigas se mostraron contentas antes esos logros sin despreciar los suyos propios, pues también habían obtenido un buen promedio que les permitiría continuar con la carrera de sus sueños. Ahora las cuatro inseparables amigas se encontraban juntas en una mesa, platicando sobre su futuro y disfrutando de la fiesta en su honor. Ya habían asegurado su ingreso a la Universidad al aprobar el examen, y únicamente Yuka iría a una segunda vuelta porque aun no terminaba de decidirse entre estudiar medicina o enfermería.

Bueno, por lo menos son áreas afines, así que no tendré muchos problemas —les había comentado un poco avergonzada cuando les pidió su opinión. Las otras tres pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su indecisión a esas alturas.

Asimismo, la familia adoptiva de Sesshōmaru Taishō, los Takahashi y compañía, se encontraban presentes para acompañar a Aome en ese momento tan significativo, y Rumiko Takahashi se ganó un galardón por el recital de piano ofrecido a la generación que egresaba, aparte de su propio reconocimiento por su excelente desempeño escolar. Y a la joven Higurashi le habían obsequiado también, como una "cortesía" especial por parte de su "abuelo" Sesshōmaru y de la esposa de éste, un bonito vestido en color dorado para ese día especial. Claro que la joven aceptó el regalo un tanto apenada por tantas atenciones, y lucía primorosa en él.

Y a todo esto, Aome —Ayumi se dirigió especialmente a Aome—, ¿sigue en pie tu decisión de regresar al Sengoku?

Las cuatro muchachas se miraron con tristeza. Eran amigas íntimas desde la primaria, casi como si fueran hermanas, y, a partir de ahora, sus vidas tomarían rumbos distintos. Por lo menos tres de ellas estaban seguras de verse de vez en cuando, no perder los lazos de amistad e incluso invitarse a reuniones y otros acontecimientos sociales… pero con Aome las cosas serían distintas, pues tal vez nunca más volverían a verla ni a saber de ella desde el momento en que la joven regresara al pasado para vivir allí su "futuro" prometedor.

Oigan, amigas mías, he sido muy feliz de conocerlas y pasar juntas maravillosos momentos… pero creo que cada quien tiene un camino trazado —la aludida las abrazó y les habló en un sollozo ahogado, y todas le correspondieron el gesto soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

¡Oh, Aome! —le dijeron al unísono al momento de abrazarse.

No duden de que, adonde quiera que yo vaya, las llevaré siempre en mi corazón.

Sé feliz con Inuyasha, lo mereces —Eri se limpió las lágrimas para expresarse.

Y salúdalo de nuestra parte —agregó Yuka en tono amable.

Y si sigue siendo un celoso, rebelde y agresivo… lo mandas a volar y te regresas de volada —añadió Ayumi sonriendo tímidamente.

Vamos, aun con todas esas cualidades lo amo —y Aome también sonrió, complacida por los buenos votos—. Ustedes no tienen porqué angustiarse por mí, yo viviré muy bien al lado de Inuyasha y de corazón les deseo que cumplan sus metas.

Más tarde se despidieron y Aome regresó con su familia a casa, no sabía si sería la última vez que estaría con ellos y quería disfrutarlo.

Ya era el otro día cuando Aome meditaba sentada en la banca cercana al Árbol Sagrado. Se había dedicado con esmero a ayudar a su mamá y a su abuelo con la limpieza del hogar, asear y ordenar su habitación a fondo, barrer el templo y acomodar muchos de los objetos que tenían ahí a la venta, bañar a su mascota, hacer algunos cuantos mandados… en fin, estuvo ocupada buena parte del día y hasta bien entrada la tarde. Ahora tenía la vista fija en la huella que Inuyasha había dejado ahí cuando permaneció sellado en ese lejano tiempo. Sesshōmaru le había asegurado sutilmente que, si el verdadero deseo de su corazón era volver al Sengoku, volvería, y ella lo creía; sentía que el momento había llegado porque ya no tenía ninguna ocupación extra en la cual acaparar su tiempo… pero no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar. "Inu", su fiel perro, se encontraba recostado junto a ella, como si entendiera que algo le preocupaba a su amita.

Inuyasha… ¿de qué forma podré volver contigo? —se preguntó al fin en voz alta.

El canino levantó las orejas al oírla, ladró brevemente como diciendo algo y se dispuso a jalarla suavemente de la falda hasta llegar al pequeño espacio en el templo ocupado por el pozo devorador de huesos.

Oye, "Inu", no me jales así —la joven pareció reprenderle con ternura antes de percatarse hacia donde la llevaba el animalito. En cuanto distinguió el lugar lo miró extrañada—. "Inu"… ¿de verdad crees que el pozo pueda servir todavía?

El can ladró otra vez animándola a entrar, y ella abrió las puertas bajando lentamente por las escaleras.

¿Será… posible? —se preguntó con duda, asomándose nuevamente por el brocal.

El pozo se veía tan normal y tan seco como hacía tres años… recordemos que por un tiempo las lágrimas vertidas por Inuyasha lo llenaron, y se evaporaron con la misma rapidez al retornar la paz en el corazón del Hanyō. Aome parpadeó un poco y suspiró con abatimiento, "Creó que todavía no se puede…" pensó apesadumbrada. Fue entonces que notó el resplandor que siempre surgía cuando atravesaba la barrera del tiempo. Volvió a mirar con más detenimiento, y pudo distinguir el hermoso azul del cielo de la época Sengoku.

¡Qué lindo, sigue teniendo un bello color! — dijo extasiada.

Ya pensaba brincar hacia adentro, más se detuvo al recordar que aun tenía una última cosa por hacer…

¡"Inu", por favor, ve por mi mamá, por Sota y por mi abuelo! —se dirigió muy contenta al perro.

El buen animal salió disparado y en pocos minutos llevaba al abuelo de la manga, seguido de Sota y la señora Naomi… con Buyo incluido. Los tres habían estado ocupados desechando algunas cosas viejas en el anexo del templo cuando el sabueso los encontró.

¡Aome, tu perro está más loco que una cabra! —el ancianito jadeaba de cansancio, pues el canino lo había hecho correr un poco.

Hermana… ¿qué pasa? —Sota se mostraba sorprendido por la conducta del perro.

Únicamente la buena mujer sonrió con complacencia al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija, entendiendo perfectamente de que se trataba todo.

Aome, querida, creo que ya llegó al hora, ¿verdad? —le dijo mirándola con ternura.

Sí, pero no me quise ir sin despedirme de ustedes —respondió ella con alegría, más no pudo ocultar también las lágrimas… extrañaría a su familia, pero estaba decidida a lograr la felicidad al lado del hombre que amaba aunque eso significara alejarse de los suyos.

Primeramente le dio un abrazo a su abuelo, besándolo en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

Oh, abuelito, te amo y agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi en todos estos años… nunca lo dudes. No te olvidaré —le dijo tratando de conservar la calma.

Hija… —el buen hombre tartamudeó y no pudo decir nada más, sólo correspondió el abrazo de su nieta.

¡Sota, querido hermano! —la joven se dirigió al niño y lo apretó fuertemente a su pecho antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, y, aunque no perdió la sonrisa, más lágrimas surgieron de sus pupilas—, ¡a crecer y a ser un hombre de bien!... y cuida a nuestra madre, al abuelo, a "Inu" y a Buyo, por favor.

Hermana… —al muchachito le brotaron lágrimas también, sintiendo una infinidad de emociones. Tal vez ya no vería nunca a su hermana, pero sabía que ella sería muy feliz con el "Orejas de Perro"—… cuídate tú… te quiero mucho.

Después de un minuto la chica acarició con ternura al gato en lo alto de su cabeza, y el minino maulló a modo de despedida con un tono tal vez nostálgico. Posteriormente abrazó al perro con amor, y el can movió la cola de gusto aunque en sus ojitos se apreciaba un deje de tristeza.

Buyo, mi lindo gatito —le dijo al felino al momento de acariciarlo—. "Inu", cachorrito… si puedo regresar vengo por ti —y se dirigió al sabueso en un susurro.

A continuación se volvió a su mamá y, al ver la linda sonrisa que solía iluminar su rostro, sintió la paz que necesitaba su alma. Estaba segura de contar con su apoyo y comprensión, que no la detendría en la decisión que ya había tomado y que siempre rezaría por su felicidad.

Aome… sigue adelante y no vuelvas atrás, hija mía —dijo la señora Naomi abrazándola con mucho amor, enjugándole las lágrimas sin que ella misma llorara—. Ahora es ya el tiempo que estés con Inuyasha porque así lo deseas… él te ama y te necesita de la misma manera que tú.

Mamá… —la muchacha no pudo detener el llanto, y no porque su madre dijera mentiras, pues era la verdad más profunda en su espíritu, más un pequeño dilema cruzó su pensamiento en ese momento—… yo… no quisiera… no quiero equi…

Vamos, hija, sigue lo que te dicta tu corazón sin razonarlo tanto —la dama le interrumpió tomándola suavemente de los hombros, mirándola fijamente con rostro sereno—. Una vez me lo comentaste y ese es el camino que para ti has elegido… De todos modos ya eres mayor de edad y no estaría nada bien que te obligara a hacer algo que tú no quieres —añadió sonriendo nuevamente—. Algún día tenía que ser así, algún día tenías que emprender el vuelo y surcar nuevos horizontes… y me da mucho gusto porque sé que Inuyasha te ama de verdad. Eso me deja tranquila y a todos nos complace.

Lo sé, mamá, pero… —puntualizó la chica un tanto nerviosa—… tengo un poco de miedo… de no saber… de que no sea… — y miró de reojo al pozo para comprobar que seguía abierto.

Aome, una vida en pareja frecuentemente tiene sus altibajos, en todos los tiempos —la señora Naomi le reprendió dulcemente y la abrazó otra vez, para posteriormente darle un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. Te doy mi bendición para que Dios vaya contigo, hija, y a Él pídele consejo cuando te sientas perdida, que no te abandonará… no permitas que las dudas te hagan renunciar a una vida de dicha a pesar de los tropiezos que puedas enfrentar. Te amamos y no borraremos tu memoria.

¡Mamá, muchas gracias! —ante esas palabras y la mención de que la ayuda de Dios le servirían para superar sus miedos, la joven volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose conmovida por el amor incondicional de su madre. Se apartó con cuidado para tomar vuelo y despedirse—. ¡Yo también les amo y nunca jamás voy a olvidarlos!

Así brincó al interior del pozo, cruzando una vez más la barrera del tiempo. El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, y en sus pensamientos se reflejaba el júbilo que en ese momento sentía… "¡Inuyasha, al fin voy a verte y estaré contigo toda mi vida!".

Y en la época Sengoku, ya sincronizados…

El tercer hijo de Miroku y Sango fue nombrado por su padre con el nombre de Miatsu, en honor a su gran abuelo, el causante que los varones de su familia hubieran sido maldecidos por Naraku. El anciano Miatsu había sido un monje poderoso y de gran prestigio, pero cuya debilidad también fue el gusto por las mujeres bonitas, algo que el malvado demonio aprovechó para marcarlo con el _Kaazana_. Con la muerte de ese malnacido se deshicieron de la condenación. Y ahora, libres de ese pesar, ¿por qué no honrar la memoria del primer valiente en enfrentar al engendro?

La joven madre recuperó su figura con facilidad dada su juventud y su fortaleza, más sus pechos rebosaban por la leche que producían. Tal parecía que el pequeño Miatsu era más tragón de lo que fueron sus hermanas ya que todo el alimento era para el solito. Sango estaba muy contenta por tres razones principales: una, había tenido está vez a un solo bebé, lo que le permitió reponerse más rápido que en el parto anterior; dos, el bebé era un varoncito, su primer varón, y eso había alegrado en sobremanera a su marido, y no porqué no quisieran a las niñas, las cuales eran la adoración del hombre, pero un hijo varón en esa época era muy valorado; y tres, descansaría de las mañas del apasionado de su cónyuge por un buen tiempecito, pues ya con tres hijos… tal vez sería más difícil que pensara en "hacerle" otro. Aunque no podía dejar de reconocer internamente que los deseos carnales de su esposo hacia ella le gustaban en exceso, y sí que los disfrutaba.

Unos quince días después del nacimiento del infante, la pareja y sus amigos se encontraban cerca del río que atravesaba la aldea donde viven, en un área no muy alejada del antiguo pozo devorador de huesos. La tarde era más que agradable, lo que fue aprovechado para salir dado que Sango ya se había levantado por ella misma, eso sí, los cuidados aun debían extremarlos, pues aunque tuviera una envidiable salud no había porqué abusar de ello. Bien, los dos esposos se dedicaron a lavar la ropa de sus hijos mientras Inuyasha les hacía el "favor" de "entretener" a las gemelas. La joven castaña cargaba al niño en la espalda, llevándolo sujeto con una especie de rebozo, y Miroku estaba de tan buen humor que hasta consintió las travesuras de sus niñas sobre el "Perrito enojón".

¡"Perrito", "Perrito"! —decían las mellizas alegremente en lo que tiraban sincronizadamente de las delicadas orejas del Hanyō, quien estaba arrepentido de haber acompañado a la familia a "nadar".

Oye, Miroku idiota… —el semidemonio no dudó en reclamar con tono amenazador—… más te vale quitarme a tus "diablillas" de encima o voy a tener que desquitarme contigo…

Vamos, mis lindas "mujercitas", ya les dije que las orejas de tío Inuyasha no son juguetes —el aludido no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante el tierno espectáculo, y la reprimenda hacia sus pequeñas no fue tan seria, cosa que las niñas entendieron y continuaron con lo suyo.

Inuyasha, en verdad lo siento tanto —asimismo Sango aparentó un poco de pena por la situación, sin dejar de tallar un pañalito mientras el bebé dormía plácidamente en su espalda.

Pues no parece… —rezongó el de doradas pupilas aguantándose las ganas de darle al monje el mismo trato que a él le daban las niñas, a modo de cobrárselas a sus amigos.

Inuyasha, tienes que reconocer que eres el "juguete preferido" de Ahome y Kikyō —observó Shippou en tono de sabihondo. El kitsune también se tomó la "molestia" de acompañarlos y no pudo evitar un gesto de burla ante la "tortura" sufrida del Hanyō, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina que mejor lo hizo callar.

Súbitamente algo distrajo la atención de Inuyasha y lo puso en alerta, cambiando la mueca de enfado e incomodidad por otra de agudeza. A su fino olfato llegó un agradable olor familiar procedente del pozo devorador de huesos… No podía equivocarse, había fantaseado con percibirlo nuevamente cerca. Lo mejor era ir hacia allá y así cerciorarse. Se levantó bruscamente de su posición perruna, tomando delicadamente a las gemelas de la parte alta de sus kimonos.

Mocosas… mejor vayan y "maten" al zorro —dijo al incorporarse, lanzándoselas al kitsune con un poco de suavidad para ser él antes de salir corriendo.

¡Uuii, viva! —las dos chiquillas exclamaron con entusiasmo al caer sobre el chico zorro, quien no reaccionó a tiempo para escapar de sus "caricias".

Sango y Miroku parpadearon con asombro al ver a su amigo semidemonio marcharse de esa forma tan precipitada, y hasta el pequeño Miatsu pareció despabilarse un poco en la espalda de su madre.

Oye, Inuyasha, ¿qué es lo que…? —el Hoshi trató de pedirle una explicación, lo cual fue inútil dado que el aludido ya había desaparecido de su vista.

¡No, Ahome, Kikyō, no hagan eso… déjenme, me duele! —Shippou se retorció un poco tratando de librarse del acoso de las mellizas.

¡Shippou, hola! —dijo Kikyō pellizcándole los cachetes sin delicadeza.

"A matar Shippou" —y Ahome le jaló fuertemente de la colita esponjosa.

Y fue el joven zorro quien descubrió la razón de ese actuar al olfatear el aire en su martirio, exclamando con asombro y júbilo:

¡Es Aome!... ¡Aome ha vuelto!

¡¿Qué?! —ante esa revelación, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

¿Qué la señorita Aome… ha regresado? —le cuestionó Miroku no muy convencido, inclusive se le cayó el último pañal que había tendido—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Shippou?

¡Sí, sí, es Aome, no puedo equivocarme! —afirmó con convicción, y al momento se libró del "ataque" de las pequeñas—. ¿Por qué otra razón Inuyasha saldría corriendo como loco con rumbo al pozo?

Shippou… yo estoy aquí, no me he ido a ningún lado —las gemelas parecieron extrañarse por esas palabras y parpadearon mirando al zorrito con más curiosidad, y la pequeña Ahome no dudo en señalarse con su dedito.

No, Ahome, tú no… estoy hablando de otra Aome —le dijo el kitsune un poco desesperado.

¿Otra Ahome? —Kikyō puso un lindo gesto de "¿What?". No tenían idea de que hubiera otra niña llamada Aome.

¿Entonces… Aome ha vuelto? —Sango también preguntó con asombro al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor al bebé en la espalda. Miroku la ayudó a enderezarse y posteriormente levantó a sus hijas con presteza.

Vamos, mis pequeñas "mujercitas", tenemos que descubrir lo que le pasó al tío Inuyasha —les dijo cariñosamente al levantarlas.

¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Shippou no lo dudó ni un segundo y alegremente se encaramó del hombro de su amigo el monje, señalando en dirección al pozo—. No dejemos que Inuyasha la acapare.

Y así se encaminaron hacia el lugar, siguiendo los pasos del Hanyō pero sin ir tan rápido, como si estuvieran consientes que los enamorados necesitaban vivir su reencuentro sin ser molestados.

Inuyasha ya había llegado velozmente, con el corazón palpitando de alegría. Sin pensarlo tanto, sin dudarlo ni un minuto, se acercó a la orilla del pozo y extendió su mano. Sintió el contacto de ella. ¡Sí, al fin había vuelto, no era mentira! ¡Su Aome estaba nuevamente ahí, y ahora no le dejaría irse nunca de su lado! Sentía tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad en cuanto la joven de negra y larga cabellera subió al brocal de piedra y lo miró con mucho amor al tiempo que le regalaba esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, la cual siempre había aparecido en sus sueños… ahora entendía por qué el tonto de Miroku se expresaba de esa forma tan cursi. Apretó suave y firmemente su mano ayudándola a salir.

Inuyasha… siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo por mí —le dijo la muchacha con dulzura en lo que sus pupilas cafés temblaban queriendo desbordar lágrimas de felicidad.

¡Qué diablos importaba el tiempo si ahora se encontraba ahí nuevamente! Inuyasha le sonrió también, como hacía tantos años no sonreía. En sus dorados ojos se reflejaba todo el amor que guardaba para la chica.

Aome… no seas tan tonta… —le dijo tiernamente bajándola con cuidado y tomándola entre sus brazos como hace mucho deseaba hacerlo.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, disfrutando su cercanía y diciéndose en ese abrazo tantas cosas que sentían y albergaban en su corazón. Aome ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejó brotar entre suaves sollozos, apoyándose más en el torso de Inuyasha. El joven Hanyō le acarició delicadamente la negra cabellera y tomó su lindo perfil con suavidad, como si planeara darle un beso apasionado. Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por un grupo de chismosos impertinentes.

¡Aome! —una exclamación infantil los distrajo de lo que iban a hacer, y eso originó que el semidemonio se apartara un poco de la muchacha tratando de disimular su contrariedad—. ¡Haz vuelto, qué bueno!

Miroku y Sango, junto con sus hijos y Shippou, llegaron a donde se encontraba la pareja, y se llevaron la grata sorpresa de ver a su amiga del futuro abrazada tiernamente por el Hanyō… las expresiones en el rostro de ambos no podían ser más felices. Más el kitsune no pudo contener sus ganas de ir a saludar a su "madre" sustituta, bajando rápidamente del hombro del monje y lanzándose sobre ella, aunque el Hoshi quiso detenerlo por razones obvias. La pareja suspiró por lo bajo para expresar su pena ante lo que podría suceder a continuación. Y el joven de plateados cabellos se enfurruñó por un segundo al reparar en que sus deseos tendrían que esperar un poco más. Estaba consiente que sus camaradas también extrañaron a Aome, aunque no tanto como él. Bueno, ya habría tiempo de sobra para hablar con ella de… cosas importantes.

¡Oh, Shippou, a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo! —le dijo la muchacha correspondiendo al abrazo y dándole un beso sonoro en el cachete. Inmediatamente reparó en la presencia de los demás, los cuales dudaron en acercarse—. ¡Amigos, hola!

Aome… —Sango parecía absorta, como si no creyera que su amiga estaba ahí.

¿Señorita… Aome?, ¿de verdad… es usted? —el bajo murmullo de Miroku reflejaba las mismas dudas que las de su esposa.

Las pequeñas mellizas miraron a su padre e inmediatamente a la chica desconocida que se encontraba muy junto al "Perrito" Inuyasha. Ambas se mostraban extrañadas ante el raro y peculiar aspecto de la recién llegada.

Si, amigos, soy yo, y estoy aquí para quedarme definitivamente —la joven de negra cabellera les respondió esbozando una sonrisa, bajando delicadamente al kitsune para acercarse a la pareja— ¡Oh, Sango, monje Miroku! —exclamó emocionada y a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos para abrazarlos, cuando notó a las chiquillas en los brazos del hombre—. ¡Pero qué lindas niñas! ¿Son sus hijas, son gemelas? —preguntó visiblemente feliz en tanto les dedicó a las nenas unos ojitos tiernos. A continuación se percató del bebé que su amiga cargaba en la espalda—. ¡Y ya tienen otro hijito, así que no perdieron el tiempo! —y como que brincó de gusto.

Eto… —los esposos tartamudearon al unísono, sin saber si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una llamada de atención.

Ante esa declaración tan fuera de lugar, Inuyasha torció el gesto en una mueca de molestia, pues le pareció absurdo que Aome comentara semejante estupidez, a sabiendas de que ella estaba más que informada de la meta del pervertido de Miroku en la vida… y, para lograrla, Sango era su cómplice y única víctima predilecta.

¡Pero qué barbaridad, me he perdido de tantas cosas y ni siquiera les traje regalos! —Aome pareció mortificada y avergonzada por esa falta de cortesía de su parte y, sin previo aviso, tomó la mano de Inuyasha jalándolo rápidamente hacia el pozo—. ¡Volvemos más tarde! —saltando con él para cruzar de regreso la barrera del tiempo hacia el futuro, sin sopesar en la posibilidad de quedarse entre el limbo de las dos épocas.

Los tres que se quedaron pestañearon incredulidad una vez más, y una pequeñísima gota anime colectiva brotó en lo alto de sus cabezas ante la arrebatada actitud de su amiga de la otra época, en tanto las mellizas se asombraron de más porque el "Perrito enojón" y la muchacha se esfumaran sin dejar rastro. Para no quedarse con la duda, Shippou se asomó al pozo.

¿Ustedes creen que esos dos regresen? —al comprobar que el foso estaba vacío, le preguntó a sus amigos con aire de tristeza.

Bueno, Shippou, si no lo hacen tampoco está tan mal… así por lo menos Inuyasha ya no estará solo y cumplirá sus deseos al lado de la señorita Aome —le dijo Miroku en tono consolador acercándose también y apoyándose con un pie en el brocal, teniendo el cuidado de no soltar a sus hijas.

Las chiquillas miraron con atención hacia el fondo tratando de distinguir algo, y se dirigieron con mucha curiosidad a su progenitor.

Papi… ¿quién es ella? —le preguntó Kikyō fijando sus azules pupilas en él.

¿Y dónde está "Perrito" Inuyasha? —fue la pregunta de Ahome sin dejar de mirar hacia las profundidades.

Niñas, esa linda señorita es la novia de tío Inuyasha —les respondió el monje abrazándolas con cariño antes de regresar al lado de su esposa —. Y ahora él está con ella… supongo que en su casa.

¡Aaahhh! —las dos exclamaron asombradas sin comprenderlo del todo… pero, al menos para ellas, su padre es todo un conocedor.

Tío Inuyasha debe sentirse muy contento nuevamente… la extrañaba mucho —Sango miró a sus hijas con ternura, regalándole a su amado cónyuge una linda sonrisa. Y el bebé Miatsu pareció adormilarse una vez más al apoyarse mejor en la espalda de su madre.

Es mejor que nos vayamos, Shippou —el joven monje se dirigió a su pequeño amigo al tiempo que se encaminaba con su familia de regreso al arroyo—, ya Inuyasha sabrá donde encontrarnos si regresa con la señorita Aome. Y si no lo hacen, por lo menos sabemos que al fin serán felices juntos.

Yo quería que Aome se quedara con nosotros —dijo el kitsune en tono emberrinchado corriendo tras ellos.

Vamos, pequeño Shippou, la señorita Aome volvió por Inuyasha, no debes olvidarlo —afirmó Miroku mirando al zorrito desde su altura—. Nosotros también la extrañábamos y nos gustaría… pero ellos vivirán juntos en donde deban vivir y como debe ser.

Hay que verlo por el lado amable, Shippou —intervino Sango con una sonrisa—, si es aquí o es allá, lo importante es que se aman y ya no van a separarse.

Eso si Inuyasha se sincera con Aome como no lo hizo antes de que ella se fuera —murmuró el chico cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de caminar.

Los esposos suspiraron brevemente… Su amigo semidemonio debería mostrarse cariñoso con la joven del futuro y demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado en esos tres años, ya había dado el primer paso al abrazarla de esa manera. Se sintieron un poco mal por haber interrumpido su reencuentro.

_Nota de la autora: ¡Al fin, el anhelado retorno!… a partir de ahora añadiré un poco de mi cosecha personal antes de terminar en lo que Rumiko Takahashi terminó y especular sobre lo de más adelante. Como ya han notado a lo largo del fic, me gusta manejar situaciones cómicas, esta vez pondré al Hanyō en un suplicio por tratar de ser cursi como su amigo el monje… sin mucho éxito. No dejaré de lado la ternura que debe de surgir en él por Aome y solucionar esa parte que no había quedado clara sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, la cual también tendrá sus característicos arranques y ocurrencias que llegaban a desesperar al de plateada cabellera… jajaja, pero ya sabemos que al final si vivieron juntos y felices._

_P.D. Cambie un poco esa parte final entre Aome y su mamá, pues realmente ella no estaba consiente de poder volver y yo he manejado que si lo sabía, además al momento de irse sólo estaba su mamá en el lugar y aquí me despedí de la familia. Y sin intenciones de reescribir el final, pero me pareció adecuado que así se fuera._


	33. Chapter 18 parte 2

Capítulo 18 parte 2

_Nota para fin de año: Les deseo unas felices fiestas y les invito a disfrutar de mi fic navideño en el foro de Dragon Ball: "Estampa navideña"… se van a divertir un momento y van a reflexionar un poco con ayuda de los personajes consentidos de ese gran anime._

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior… Los esposos suspiraron brevemente… Su amigo semidemonio debería mostrarse cariñoso con la joven del futuro y demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado en esos tres años, ya había dado el primer paso al abrazarla de esa manera. Se sintieron un poco mal por haber interrumpido su reencuentro._

El movimiento de la muchacha había tomado desprevenido al joven semidemonio, y fue hasta que atravesaron la barrera del tiempo que pudo articular palabras, algo raro en él ya que casi nunca se queda callado.

Oye, Aome, ¿a qué carajo es…? —le decía en el instante en que tocaron por fin el suelo, del otro lado del Sengoku.

¡Apúrate, Inuyasha, no tenemos mucho tiempo! —la aludida respondió un tanto precipitada disponiéndose a salir del pozo.

¡Con una mierda, Aome! —él la jaló por los hombros con algo de suavidad para detenerla, hablándole con entonación de mando—, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Y la miró tan fijamente con sus doradas pupilas clavadas en su rostro, reflejando en ellas la molestia y la inseguridad que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. La chica reaccionó al reparar de ello… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando resolvió regresar a la época que ya había dejado atrás?

Inuyasha… yo… lo siento… —le susurró en voz muy baja, avergonzada de su comportamiento—… no debí… ¡Pero es que es tan emocionante que Sango y el monje Miroku se hayan casado y tengan tan lindos hijos! —exclamó un poco arrebatada.

Oye, Aome, yo creí que tú… —él puso una cara de perro regañado y las orejas se le pusieron mustias de la desilusión. El que su Aome le diera más importancia al matrimonio de sus amigos que a su propia presencia fue un golpe muy bajo para su autoestima.

La adolescente se percató de lo que en ese momento estaba creyendo el Hanyō y se sintió más abochornada que nunca… su anhelo había sido regresar al Sengoku para verlo nuevamente y estar con él en definitiva, y ahora resulta que se preocupaba más por darles regalos a los hijos de sus amigos. De todos modos ya sabía que la pareja tendrían muchos vástagos porque conocía muy bien el carácter del pervertido monje, y no dudaba que la exterminadora lo amaba y le consentiría ciertos caprichos. Así que abrazó efusivamente al semidemonio a modo de disculpa, ocultando un poco el ruborizado rostro entre su pecho.

¡Oh, Inuyasha, perdóname, de verdad no sé lo que estaba pensando!—le dijo con algo de pena, haciéndolo sonrojar también.

"Bueno…" pensó el Hanyō un tanto nervioso al corresponder el abrazo sin ser tan demostrativo "… creo que ahora es cuando". Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que sincerarse y expresarle sus sentimientos de una vez. Nadie los molestaría porque no podían pasar por el pozo, y la familia de la chica no sabía que estaban ahí.

Oye… Aome… yo… —y tartamudeó un poco, atragantándose un trago de saliva al sentir como las pupilas cafés lo miraban fijamente.

¿Si? —Aome no se soltó de sus brazos, sólo se apartó lo suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos ambarinos.

Yo… tengo… tengo que… —unas cuantas gotitas de sudor frío recorrieron su frente… no podía hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. "¿Cómo mierda hace Miroku para ser tan cursi?" se preguntó internamente con aflicción al tratar de recordar sin éxito alguna empalagosa escena protagonizada por sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras.

¿Qué te ocurre, Inuyasha? —la muchacha únicamente atinó a reflejar un mohín de duda al ver como el gesto del semidemonio se torcía con desesperación.

"Tal vez sería mejor si… si la besara" volvió a meditar el Hanyō al recordar aquella ocasión en que fue por ella cuando estuvo perdida en el interior de la _Shikon no Tama, _todo por el deseo de Naraku y de la misma perla. Esa vez lo hizo para darle la seguridad de que él siempre estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara, y también porque no quería perderla, así que lo demás sería más fácil. Miró brevemente sus tiernos labios y… no, no podía hacerlo. "Vamos, ¿por qué ese charlatán de Miroku si puede hacer estas ridiculeces delante de todo mundo a pesar del salvajismo de Sango, y yo no?" pensó otra vez y cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, soltando un imperceptible suspiro de derrota. Le era difícil luchar contra eso.

Aome, vamos a salir —le dijo aspirando una bocanada de aire para sonar normal—. Y hacemos lo que sea que quieras hacer.

La muchacha afirmó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo dejar de observarlo por un momento más, sintiéndose de nuevo como la peor novia del mundo. Internamente reconoció que no se había comportado de la mejor manera con él y ni siquiera le permitió disfrutar su compañía, dejándose llevar por las ganas que tenía de ver a todos sus amigos y hacerles obsequios… estaba actuando una vez más como una niña tonta. Salieron del pozo y se encaminaron con paso lento hacia la casa.

Oye… Inuyasha… —Aome tomó la iniciativa, con la cara agachada y tartamudeando un poco para disimular las ganas de llorar—…yo… lo lamento tanto… no tenía porque…

El aludido la miró de reojo, pues las lágrimas no le pasaron desapercibidas… no le gustaba verla triste, y menos ahora que estaría nuevamente a su lado. Era mejor dejarla ocuparse de los demás por un momento y permitirle hacer aquello por lo que había vuelto a su época de origen… y así también se daría el tiempo de pensar en la estrategia perfecta para expresarle al fin todo lo que guardaba en su corazón por ella.

No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por esas tonterías, Aome —le soltó en tono sereno atrayéndola suavemente a él por los hombros—. Esos entrometidos indiscretos también te extrañaron, y sé que se sintieron alegres por verte otra vez. Nosotros ya… ya tendremos… toda la vida por delante para… —y enrojeció levemente por un instante… se estaba adelantando bastante y ni siquiera se lo había pedido de manera formal.

Aome volvió a sonreír tímidamente al sentir su contacto, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras. Al pasar cerca del Árbol Sagrado, una blanca criatura en cuatro patas se abalanzó sobre la muchacha.

¡Oh, "Inu", no hagas eso! —Aome abrazó a su mascota mientras se reía—. ¡Ya, cálmate!

Un hermoso can de suave pelaje y ojos vivarachos quería lamerle la cara a Aome y ella se carcajeaba. "¿"Inu"…?" el joven de dorados ojos pareció pasmado por ese enunciado, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de… un perro. "¿Le puso "Inu" a… un perro?… ¿por qué?" Le parecía la versión en tamaño reducido de la genuina identidad de Sesshōmaru.

Aome… ¿llamaste a un perro por mi nombre? —preguntó con algo de molestia.

Al oírlo, el animalito lo miró brevemente gruñéndole un poco, al modo acostumbrado de este tipo de mascotas con alguien desconocido que quiera entrar en sus territorios, a lo cual el semidemonio también le hizo un gesto similar, haciendo que "Inu" escondiera un poco el rabo entre las patas traseras para indicar sumisión, por lo que Aome parpadeó extrañada. Y después el perro movió la cola y le hizo fiestas al Hanyō como si lo conociera, ladrándole con expresión contenta y echándosele encima.

Oye… no, quítate, bájate —tartamudeó el joven queriendo desembarazarse del can.

Veo que le caíste bien —habló Aome con expresión radiante—. Ahora, "Inu", llévanos con mamá —le ordenó con firmeza pero con tono cariñoso.

El sabueso dejó a Inuyasha y se encaminó hacia la casa moviendo la cola, sin dejar de voltear a verlos para comprobar que lo seguían.

Aome… ¿por qué diablos le llamaste así al perro? —le soltó Inuyasha con un poco de enfado, viéndola muy fijamente—. ¡Ese es mi nombre!

Bueno… tú nombre es muy lindo… —ella se sonrojó al observarlo—… Además sus orejas se parecen a la tuyas… —desviando un poco la vista antes de terminar su explicación—… y… así siempre me podía acordar de ti.

Esa era una mentira un tanto descarada porque en realidad el canino sí tenía una apariencia muy similar a la gran figura perruna de su medio hermano Daiyōkai, y las orejas del perrillo eran más largas y peludas que las suyas propias. El joven Hanyō se avergonzó… ¿por qué demonios se molestaba por cosas insignificantes como un simple perro? Ella no lo había olvidado nunca y el nombrar así a su mascota era por tenerlo siempre presente. Tal vez eso explicaba un suceso de hace tiempo, en el que sintió su cercanía por primera vez después de que el pozo se sellara.

Inuyasha… ¿te… molesta? —le preguntó Aome al mirarlo distraído meditando.

No… —respondió un poco más calmado—… sólo era curiosidad… —y quiso cambiar de tema para aclarar de una buena vez la razón que la hizo retornar precipitadamente al futuro que ya había abandonado—… Por cierto, ¿a qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó amablemente y la miró con expresión serena, animándola a hablar.

¡Oh, es verdad, no te lo he dicho! —la muchacha se sintió más tranquila al comprobar que su chico ya no se enojaría por lo que tenía planeado hacer, así que le habló con emoción al tiempo que tomaba una vez más su mano para conducirlo con ella al interior de su casa materna, haciéndolo enrojecer imperceptiblemente por enésima ocasión—. ¡Ya lo verás!

Se encaminaron nuevamente detrás del can, el cual se había detenido a esperarlos sin dejar de mover la cola. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta dado que la señora Naomi estaba regando el jardín, y la buena mujer parpadeó de incredulidad al verlos.

Pero, Aome… ¿qué…? —preguntó asombrada reconociendo a su hija, la cual no tenía ni una hora de haberse marchado.

¡Oh, mamá, Inuyasha esta aquí, vino conmigo! —le dijo ella a manera de saludo sin soltar al joven—. Necesito llevarme algunas cosas y por eso regresamos —explicó al llegar frente a su madre y regalarle una sonrisa.

¡Oh, Inuyasha, hola! —la señora Naomi le saludó con su misma dulce sonrisa, como si no hubiera dejado de verlo—. Me da tanto gusto verte otra vez después de todo este tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó cariñosamente.

Eto… muy… bien, gracias —el muchacho tartamudeó un poco apenado.

Me alegro tanto, Aome y todos te extrañamos mucho —observó la dama de muy buen humor.

Si me permites, mamá, tomaré algunas de mis cosas y un poco de dinero porque pienso llevarles regalos a mis amigos… ¡Ya son padres! —la chica terminó su comentario en el mismo tono emocionado y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el interior de la vivienda jalando al semidemonio, quien de todos modos no sabía que más podía decirle a la buena señora—. Vamos, Inuyasha, para que no se nos haga muy tarde —le indicó.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, hija, y si necesitas algo más me dices —le respondió su progenitora en una entonación tranquila, como si nada de lo ocurrido hasta ese momento fuera anormal—. Pasa con toda confianza, Inuyasha, sabes que está es también tu casa —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Si… gracias —el aludido únicamente contestó en un murmullo, dejándose llevar por la muchacha.

Cruzaron por el umbral y caminaron por el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de Aome. En la sala se encontraban Sota, el abuelo y Buyo, mirando la televisión, acompañados por "Inu", quien había entrado antes que la pareja y se recostó educadamente en su rincón favorito.

¡Hola a todos, regresé por un momento! —les saludó una muy sonriente Aome—. ¡Inuyasha viene conmigo también! —puntualizó encantada.

El chicuelo y el anciano voltearon a verlos, con la boca abierta del asombro; el gato solamente se estiró parsimoniosamente, aparentando indiferencia como buen felino, más brincó del sillón donde había estado acostado para frotarse entre las piernas de la adolescente.

¿Her… hermana?... ¿Inuyasha? —Sota fue el primero en articular palabra.

Este… hola… —el de plateada cabellera se veía asimismo bastante apenado y fuera de lugar… no tenía pensado enfrentar cara a cara a la familia de su amada.

Buyo, me haces cosquillas —le dijo Aome al minino a modo de reprimenda—. Dame un minuto, Inuyasha, por favor, tengo que ir por dinero a mi cuarto para que podamos comprar.

¿Aome, qué…? —el abuelo también se repuso dé la impresión.

Luego les cuento todo, abuelo —le contestó la chica interrumpiéndolo, dispuesta a subir las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones—. Voy a traerte la gorra, Inuyasha, no me tardo.

Ete… si, claro —el aludido no hizo más que tartamudear por respuesta.

Ya en su habitación, Aome se encaminó hacia su mesa de trabajo y tomó cuidadosamente una tarjeta… era de la cuenta en donde le depositaban las regalías de la historia. Bien, compraría algunas mercancías y regalos para sus amigos, y el dinero no se acabaría aun.

Veamos… llevaré… — se dijo a sí misma cuando entró en sus aposentos, mirando para todos lados—… ¡sí, aquí está! —exclamó muy feliz al encontrar la tarjeta—. OK., el monje Miroku, Sango y sus hijos bien se merecen algo… ¡todos mis amigos se merecen algo! —se dijo más que alegre y la guardó en una bolsa de mano que tenía cerca, disponiéndose también a buscar otras cositas para armar su equipaje.

Llevaría algo de ropa y más para regalarle a las gemelas y Lin, y varios colores para Shippou; claro, no podía olvidar su colección de poemas, su diario y el perrito de peluche que ganó un lejano día en la feria. Guardó todo con cuidado en su amplia mochila amarilla y la colocó cerca de la puerta. Tomó la gorra que siempre le daba Inuyasha, la cual estaba junto a su cama, y salió del cuarto.

Y mientras ella ordenaba lo que se llevaría… en la sala, el pobre Hanyō se mostraba bastante avergonzado ante la escrutadora mirada del abuelo y la expresión absorta de Sota. Se percató que el anciano parecía más anciano que la última vez, y el niño ya no era tan bajito. No cabía duda que el tiempo corre inexorablemente hacia adelante.

Y bueno, muchacho —le soltó el abuelo bastante serio—, ¿ya has pensado sinceramente en hacer las cosas bien con mi nieta?

La piel del semidemonio se encendió hasta alcanzar el tono carmín de su traje. Sí, quería formalizar su relación con Aome y casarse lo antes posible… pero aún no se lo pedía como debía de ser. Se atragantó un poco con su mismo fluido bucal antes de contestar.

Eto… no… es decir… —dijo bastante nervioso y con voz temblorosa—… ¿a qué… se refiere? —preguntó con precipitación.

Vamos, vamos, no tienes que hacerte el tonto conmigo, jovencito —le dijo el viejecillo con suspicacia—, eres un mozalbete de alborotadas hormonas, y yo también tuve tu edad _(ajá)_.

Bueno, hasta Sota enrojeció al imaginar a su abuelo en su juventud y teniendo aventurillas, y ni que decir de Inuyasha, el cual quería que la tierra se lo tragara _(al abuelo, no a él, jejeje)_.

Oye, abuelo, no creo que Inuyasha… —el chicuelo decidió intervenir en favor de su futuro cuñado, sin disimular su bochorno ante la situación.

Vamos, Sota, hijo mío, tú también debes aprender —le contestó el aludido mirándolo fijamente por un segundo—. En pocos años llegarás a la edad de la punzada y es mucho mejor que sepas cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

Pero… abuelo, apenas tengo 12 años —puntualizó el jovencito ya sin mirarlo, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

El tiempo pasa rápido, Sota —más el anciano continuó empecinado, y volvió a fijarse en el ruborizado joven de dorados ojos—. Te recomiendo que no vayas a abusar de la confianza de mi nieta sin antes habérselo pedido con toda la seriedad y responsabilidad.

La expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha no podía ser más obvia, se sentía un despreciable e indigno de que Aome lo quisiera por atreverse a pensar… cosas impropias sin motivo. Por su mente desfilaron en un momento todas las veces que imaginó que él y ella… pero la culpa de que esas ideas indecorosas le hayan dado vueltas en la cabeza era de Miroku y Sango, los cuales eran demasiado evidentes en su relación de pareja. El semidemonio se sintió como un pervertido ante el hecho de que el anciano le recordara que, antes de imaginar otras cosas con la joven de negra cabellera, le era necesario armarse de valor y pedírselo formalmente, como debe hacerlo todo buen hombre. ¡Pero qué difícil le sería decirlo!... ya habían estado solos y no pudo hacerlo.

"¿Por qué demonios no puedo sincerarme con Aome?" pensó un tanto contrariado "¿Por qué el muy idiota de Miroku, con todo lo mañoso y sinvergüenza que es, puede hacerlo tan fácilmente y yo no?... ¿por qué?" Si que se le hacía inverosímil el que, a pesar de la desfachatez y el descaro con el que su amigo ha manejado su vida, haya conseguido que Sango lo aceptara aun por encima de esas cosas. Bueno, la exterminadora era algo ilusa y agresiva en su opinión, pero supo sacarle provecho a ese su lado femenino y consiguió "amansar" bien al monje quitándole muchos defectos. Bien, la realidad es que sólo se deshizo del defecto que más le molestaba a ella, lo mujeriego; por lo demás, el Hoshi seguía siendo igual de manolarga, encimoso, aprovechado, calenturiento, y, al parecer, esas "virtudes" le encantaban a la joven castaña aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo… en el fondo esos dos son igual de sucios, y por ello se entendían muy bien. Más él, Inuyasha, no podía ser así de "chabacano" ni aunque quisiera, pero tenía que intentarlo para demostrarle a Aome el deseo que tenía de vivir con ella el resto de sus vidas. Sacudió la cabeza con presteza porque había sudado un poco. "¡Mierda!, ¿cuáles fueron las estúpidas palabras ñoñas que Miroku le dijo a Sango cuando se casaron?" pensó tratando de recordar… a lo mejor le servirían para dar el primer paso.

Eee… bueno… yo… —al sentir que el anciano aun lo miraba fijamente, únicamente atinó a tartamudear.

La llegada de Aome lo salvó de decir algo frente a todos.

Ya estoy lista, Inuyasha, ahora ya podemos irnos —dijo la chica al entrar al recinto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y al verlo tan colorado le preguntó dudosa—. ¿Acaso te pasa algo? —para posteriormente fijarse en su abuelo y en su hermano, quien también parecía abochornado en exceso—. Abuelo… ¿qué sucedió?

Nada, hija, nada grave. Sólo le pregunté a nuestro invitado sí ya había formalizado las cosas contigo —observó el anciano sin amedrentarse—. Sabes que me preocupo por tu bienestar —añadió en tono solemne.

En el momento la muchacha fue la que enrojeció con intensidad, lanzándole a su abuelo una mirada de reproche.

Abuelo, por favor, Inuyasha y yo acabamos de vernos y no pensaras que… —inmediatamente puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo… "¡Pero qué ocurrencias las de mi abuelo!" deliberó enfurruñada—. Mejor vámonos ya, Inuyasha —se dirigió un tanto mandona al semidemonio tomándolo fuertemente de la mano y jalándolo con fuerza para levantarlo del sillón, al cual parecía aferrado de la vergüenza—. Regresamos pronto —añadió a modo de despedida.

Eee… adiós… —es lo único que alcanzó a decir el Hanyō, guardándose un suspiro de alivio y colocándose la gorra.

Vaya con mi abuelo y sus prejuicios… —fue el susurro de Aome antes de salir de la casa.

El jardín lucía hermoso y fresco porque la señora Naomi se esmeraba en mantenerlo bien limpio. La buena mujer terminaba ya con sus quehaceres cuando ellos salieron.

¿Ya se van tan pronto? —les dijo en cuanto los vio aparecer por la puerta.

Sí, mamá, Inuyasha y yo iremos de compras como te había dicho —respondió la muchacha acercándosele para abrazarla un momento—. ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor antes de que regresemos otra vez con nuestros amigos del Sengoku? —preguntó en tono de duda y súplica.

Claro, hija, dime que se te ofrece —la dama le respondió con su sonrisa dulce.

¿Tienes guardadas algunas prendas de Sota y mías, de cuando éramos pequeños?

Me parece que si guardé algunas de sus ropitas más lindas, ¿por…? —fue la curiosa pregunta de Naomi.

Es que mis amigos, el monje y la _yōkai taijiya_, ya tienen tres hijos… ¿podrías obsequiármelas para que se las regale? —explicó la joven con mirada suplicante.

Por supuesto que sí, querida, tómalo también como un regalo de mi parte para ellos —la mamá no pudo dejar de sonreír. Su hija era tan considerada con todos.

¡Oh, mamá, muchas gracias! —Aome se sintió aliviada y besó nuevamente a su madre con efusividad—. Nos vemos más tarde —agregó para tomar una vez más la mano de Inuyasha e irse con él.

Cuídense mucho, Inuyasha, y no olviden que los esperamos a cenar —la señora Naomi se despidió amablemente sin dejar de sonreír.

Eee… adiós… —respondió el aludido agitando tímidamente la mano que tenía libre, sintiéndose aun algo inseguro mientras trataba de adivinar cuales eran los pensamientos que en esa hora cruzaban por la cabeza de la adolescente de su corazón.

Caminaron un tramo en silencio y llegaron a la parada del autobús. No era tan tarde aunque ya se dibujaba el ocaso sobre el horizonte y las luces empezaban a iluminar la calle. En pocos minutos abordaron el vehículo que los llevaría al centro de Tokio. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin atreverse a mirarse directamente, y continuaron buena parte del trayecto sin decirse media palabra, cada uno meditando en muchas cosas, especialmente el joven de brillantes pupilas como el sol se repetía sobre lo que debería haber hecho ya, y la observaba muy disimuladamente sin animarse a abrir la boca. Nuevamente Aome fue la que rompió el silencio.

Oye, Inuyasha… —le dijo fijando en él sus bellos ojos achocolatados.

Vamos… en realidad no podía dejar de experimentar como un vacío en el estómago, nada relacionado con el hambre, cuando ella lo veía con esa mirada tan dulce y cargada de amor. Sintió que se atragantaba antes de responder… "¿Por qué carajo es tan complicado decírselo?" se preguntó una vez más.

Sí… ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia, sosteniendo su refulgente mirada en las pupilas de ella.

Lamento que mi abuelo… —ella se sonrojó un poco al sentir fijos en su rostro esos dorados orbes, y desvió la vista—… te haya importunado.

¡Keh! No te fijes en eso, Aome, tu abuelo ya está en extinción y sólo piensa en tonterías sin sentido —el muchacho contestó con su aire habitual de "me vale", queriendo minimizar el asunto para que la chica ya no se sintiera mal.

Inuyasha… ¿acaso supones que es una tontería el que mi abuelo se preocupe por mí? —más la mirada de la muchacha cambió por una de visible enfado.

"¡Oh, oh, palabras inadecuadas!" recapacitó cambiando también su expresión por una de susto al verla molesta. Lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era hacerla enojar porque si no… indudablemente lo haría morder polvo como antaño, y así le sería más difícil expresarse.

No… no, Aome, yo… no quise decir… lo que… —tartamudeó y se atragantó otra vez buscando enmendar su error—… es que él me dijo… — "¡Vamos, maldita sea, dile de una buena vez lo que sientes por ella!" se reprendió internamente y la miró con un poco de desesperación.

La doncella se extrañó un poco de verlo tan nervioso… algo anormal le estaba ocurriendo a su amado Hanyō, pues no es su forma habitual de comportarse. Meditó que no era bueno enfadarse con él, después de todo apenas acababan de verse y no le debía ser fácil tratar de ser más agradable de lo que ya era, sobre todo si consideraba que ella no lo tomó en cuenta al ocuparse más de los demás. Su mirada se hizo comprensiva y le sonrió con algo de pena.

Tienes razón, Inuyasha, discúlpame, mi abuelo a veces dice cada locura… —le dijo cariñosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al centro comercial—… ¡Bajan! —exclamó y volvió a tomar la mano del muchacho para descender del vehículo que casi arrancaba otra vez.

Se encaminaron a un gran almacén donde vendían toda una gran variedad de productos, más de los que Inuyasha se pudiera imaginar. El semidemonio parpadeó asombrado… ya había olvidado las cosas sorprendentes de la época de Aome.

Luego te compró un rameen… Vamos por aquí —la chica tuvo que jalarlo una vez más con algo de fuerza porque el joven se relamió de gusto al percibir con su fino olfato el aroma de esas sopas que tanto le gustaban, y lo condujo hacia un lugar donde había extrañas prendas diminutas.

Oye, Aome, ¿qué son esos retazos tan extraños? —le preguntó con tono dudoso en cuanto se acercaron a uno de los exhibidores.

Es ropita para bebé… —contestó ella con una sonrisa tomando algunos—… Le llevaré a Sango y al monje Miroku para sus hijos.

Y así recorrieron el lugar escogiendo varios artículos que la joven morena les daría a las gemelas y al pequeño Miatsu. Salieron del centro comercial llevando varios paquetes de regalos: para los hijos de sus amigos, para Shippou, Kohaku, la anciana Kaede, Kirara y Lin; una buena cantidad de sopas instantáneas de todos los sabores para el Hanyō _(quien sólo por eso cargó con todo sin protestar demasiado)_, y otras pequeñas indiscreciones que Aome tenía pensado darle a su amiga castaña para ayudarla a controlar los excesos de su efusivo marido. Antes de irse, mientras Inuyasha tomaba el plato grande de rameen que Aome le prometió, platicaron de como lo habían pasado en estos tres años de separación. El muchacho le comentó muy escuetamente sobre la vida familiar de sus amigos, cuándo y cómo se habían casado, el "martirio" de Sango para regular los excesos de Miroku en su afán de tener 20 hijos, y de cómo se llamaban las niñas y el bebé; sobre Shippou y sus avances en la escuela de zorros mágicos; sobre Lin, Sesshōmaru y su vida como Gran Señor de la región Oeste; sobre Koga, su matrimonio con Ayame y sus dos camadas de lobitos… pero no le contó nada de él ni de todo lo que sentía y guardaba por ella, pues para eso tendría que buscar un momento más adecuado y especial. Asimismo, Aome le refirió sobre como le fue en el Instituto en esos años; sobre sus amigas y lo que estudiaría cada una de ellas; sobre el club de arquería y algunos sucesos sin precedentes; sobre el manga y el anime, eso sin decirle del todo quien es el principal patrocinador del mismo, pues no quiso incomodarlo sobre el hecho de que su hermano Daiyōkai viviera todavía en esa época… y hasta con familia.

La muchacha vio su reloj, eran las siete treinta de la noche, no era tan tarde así que posiblemente en Sengoku aun estarían despiertos. Abordaron un taxi para regresar al templo en vista de que llevaban más peso del que Aome consideró al principio.

¡Mamá, ya llegamos! —Aome saludó a su familia al entrar en al vivienda, los cuales se encontraban en la cocina dispuestos a merendar ligero.

Bienvenidos —la señora Naomi se asomó a la puerta tan sonriente como siempre—. Pasen a cenar que se enfría.

¡Comida! ¡Qué bien! —Inuyasha no se dignó a saludar como señala el manual de urbanidad, y rápidamente tomó asiento en tanto se relamía los labios del puro gusto.

Oye, Inuyasha, ¿qué no me dijiste que…? —la muchacha se incomodó un segundo al notar la actitud de su galán… bueno, merecía que lo consintiera un poco también y así podrían despedirse de mejor manera—. ¡Cochino, ven aquí y lávate las manos! — lo reprendió entre tierna y firme antes de tomarle de una oreja con suavidad y conducirlo al baño.

La cena estuvo bastante animada, pues Aome le platicó a su familia de lo maravilloso que seguía el Sengoku, sobre la buena noticia del matrimonio de sus amigos y sus tres lindos hijos, sobre que el pequeño kitsune iba a la escuela… en fin, sobre su decisión de llevarles regalos a todos.

Oye, hermana, dime una cosa… ¿cómo es qué regresaste? —le preguntó Sota dudoso en cuanto la joven detuvo su parloteo por un momento, cuando a ella le daba por hablar era difícil que se detuviera—… ¿tú crees que puedan volver otra vez allá?

Hasta entonces Aome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… pero sonrió porque estaba más que segura del que el mejor lugar para vivir con su amado era el Sengoku, y eso lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Bueno, Sota, creo que pudimos regresar porque yo quise venir por obsequios para mis amigos —observó la morena con calma terminando de comer su porción—. Y sé que Inuyasha y yo volveremos porque allá es donde viviremos.

Eso… suena bastante lógico —el muchachito parpadeó de incredulidad, tratando de verle la simplicidad al asunto como lo hacía su hermana.

Media hora más tarde la doncella ayudaba a su mamá a limpiar la cocina y lavar los trastes en lo que Inuyasha jugaba con Sota a los videojuegos. Al terminar subió por la mochila y terminó de acomodar su equipaje, para que después el semidemonio cargara con todo, lo cual para él no era cosa del otro mundo, y menos si llevaba una buena dotación de rameen instantáneo para completar sus necesidades básicas alimenticias en el Sengoku. Llegó el momento de despedirse en definitiva, así que Aome abrazó nuevamente a su familia, sintiéndose esta vez más tranquila por tener a su amado con ella.

Bueno, ahora sí tenemos que irnos… los quiero —dijo en cuanto los abrazó, besándolos cariñosamente en la mejilla.

Aome, querida, vuelvan si pueden que siempre serán bien recibidos —le dijo su mamá con dulzura, y después miró a su futuro yerno sonriéndole como acostumbra al momento de darle un pequeño abrazo—. Inuyasha, te la encargo mucho, y vivan felices como una nueva familia, en las buenas y en las malas.

Por enésima ocasión el Hanyō enrojeció brevemente. Vivir con la muchacha, con su Aome… lo había deseado muchas veces, más desde que sus amigos le "restregaban" sin querer las dichas del matrimonio. Aunque ahora que… bueno, primero lo primero.

No… es decir… no tiene de que… preocuparse —respondió tartamudeando avergonzado.

Cuídense mucho, Aome —le dijo Sota a modo de despedida, regalándoles una amistosa sonrisa muy similar a la de su progenitora—, y quiéranse mucho también, hermano Inuyasha.

Y no lo olvides, muchacho —agregó el abuelo mirándolo muy fijamente, aunque le palmeó la espalda con amabilidad —, haz feliz a mi nieta.

Eee… sí, claro —afirmó el joven bastante enrojecido.

Salieron de la casa llevando cada quien sus respectivos bultos, y, sin mirar atrás, se dirigieron al pozo. En el camino se despidieron de "Inu", al cual la joven le obsequió una caricia. El perro movió la cola y los miró con afecto. Se apartó y corrió hacia la vivienda.

Ahora si ya es tarde… casi las diez de la noche —murmuró Aome observando su reloj—. ¿Tú crees que nuestros amigos estén despiertos? —le preguntó a Inuyasha mirándolo con duda, pues su intención no era incomodar a nadie.

¡Keh!, Miroku y Sango sí han de estar despiertos… esas mocosas que tienen son unas verdaderas "diablillas" con patas y no se duermen tan fácilmente —le afirmó el muchacho y, bajando su propia carga, la levantó con cuidado de la cintura para ayudarla a subir hasta el brocal de la noria. Ella le sonrió con ternura ante esa acción tan amable.

Muchas gracias, Inuyasha —le dijo con cariño.

Una vez se sintió acalorado ante esa linda mirada… "¿Por qué mierda no hablas ahora?" se dijo internamente mirándola entre tierno y avergonzado.

¿Te sucede algo? —al notar su expresión ruborizada, ella le preguntó con duda.

Eto… no… es que… —"¡Es mejor cambiar de tema para que no te pregunte nada!" reflexionó rápidamente en tanto carraspeaba—… es que… no me gustaría… si las escuinclas ya se durmieron… bueno, tú ya sabes como es el idiota de Miroku…. —"Ese es un buen pretexto" meditó aliviado por su prodigiosa idea—… y, seguramente…. bueno… los… podríamos interrumpir en… sus cosas… ese Miroku luego no se mide ante nadie… y eso que es monje.

Oye… ¿qué no me contaste que apenas hace quince días nació el niño? —la chica pareció más extrañada—. Tú mismo me dijiste que Sango no dejaría que el monje Miroku abusara de… bueno, tienen que respetar la cuarentena, y luego… también están las niñas —agregó sonrojándose de igual manera.

Eee… si… pero… —"¡Diablos, había olvidado eso!" masculló en voz muy baja antes de agregar—… pero es que… bueno, ya lo conoces como es de mañoso… y… pues Sango… luego le da alas.

Mmm… tal vez tengas razón —Aome lo meditó un poco—. En fin, vamos ya.

Saltaron dentro del pozo y atravesaron una vez más la barrera del tiempo. En ese minúsculo lapso Inuyasha miró a Aome de reojo. Había cambiado un poco y ya no tenía rasgos tan infantiles, se notaba la madurez de los tres años transcurridos… dieciocho es una buena edad. Aun así las facciones del rostro de la muchacha le seguían pareciendo tan bonitas como antes, y en su mirada achocolatada se reflejaba la dulzura de la inocencia. Suspiró muy leve e imperceptiblemente sintiéndose dichoso con su suerte, sonriendo una vez más en cuanto la joven le regresó la mirada al momento de hacer contacto con el piso, ya en el Sengoku. Ella también había anhelado por regresar a su lado y su corazón le pertenecía.

Al salir de la noria se encaminaron con rumbo a la aldea, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de sus amigos. Y, efectivamente, la pareja se encontraba aun despierta. Al fin, después de un "agotador" día de juegos, las niñas se durmieron en los brazos de su padre, mientras en ese mismo momento el pequeño Miatsu tomaba su última ración de leche del día. Miroku se mantenía en pie arrullando a las mellizas, y de tiempo en tiempo le dirigía a su esposa sutiles miradas cargadas de amor hacia ella y hacia los infantes… esa era la linda familia con la que siempre había soñado. Y Sango se dedicaba a canturrearle muy bajito al bebé, acariciándolo y acunándolo tiernamente entre sus brazos maternales, sentada en el acceso a la casa. La imagen hogareña era una linda estampa a los ojos de la joven morena.

Amigos míos… hola otra vez —les sonrió ampliamente dejando su mochila en el suelo—. Me siento muy apenada con ustedes porque Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos de mala manera sin despedirnos como es debido —añadió un tanto avergonzada.

Los cónyuges parpadearon con incredulidad al notar su presencia, y después le correspondieron la sonrisa.

No tiene que avergonzarse de nada, señorita Aome, es un gusto verla una vez más y tan saludable como siempre —le dijo Miroku con amabilidad sin dejar de arrullar a sus hijas.

Hola, Aome, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte después de todo este tiempo, y que te encuentres bien —añadió Sango igual de amable, dedicándole una mirada muy dulce.

La chica ya no se contuvo y se abalanzó primero sobre la _yōkai taijiya_ apretándola efusivamente, aunque tuvo que contenerse un poco para no lastimar al soñoliento Miatsu.

¡Oh, Sango, amiga mía, a mí también me da tanto gusto verte! —y sollozó un poco sin poder disimular su alegría—. ¡Tus hijos son tan lindos! —exclamó con admiración en tono gustoso.

Oh, Aome, muchas gracias —a la joven castaña también le brotaron algunas cuantas lágrimas, más no pudo corresponder el abrazo por tener las manos ocupadas.

Posteriormente se dirigió al Hoshi y casi lo besa en el cachete de lo contenta que estaba por verlo así de enamorado y realizado con su esposa.

¡Oiga, monje Miroku, qué buen padre es usted! —le dijo apartándose con cuidado—. ¿Puedo cargarlas? —y miró con mucha ternura a las pequeñas dormidas.

Por supuesto que sí, señorita Aome, ahora puede tomar a la que guste usted y pasemos para acostarlas —le respondió el aludido en tono de orgullo paternal sin dejar de sonreír—. Bienvenido seas también, Inuyasha, pensamos que ya nos habíamos librado de ti —y le habló entre educado y burloncito a su colega de plateada cabellera, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad en tanto el aludido dejaba en el suelo el gran bulto que cargaba en uno de sus hombros, dirigiéndole un mohín enfurruñado por el chistecito de mal gusto.

La muchacha tomó cuidadosamente a una de las niñas y siguió al monje al interior de la vivienda, llevándose una grata sorpresa. La choza no era muy grande en sí, pero todo adentro estaba distribuido adecuadamente para que tuvieran comodidad, y se notaba muy limpia. Se veía que la pareja se preocupaban por vivir en las mejores condiciones para sus hijos, y la joven castaña era tan buena ama de casa como exterminadora de monstruos, aunado a que el marido le ayudaba cuando se encontraba con ella. Inuyasha prefirió quedarse afuera con Sango para no sentirse asfixiado dentro de la casa y, al fijarse bien en que su amiga alimentaba a su bebé, enrojeció muy levemente y desvió la mirada para disimular. La _yōkai taijiya_ volvió a sonreír una vez más al notar su pena.

Vamos, Inuyasha, no te quedes atrás y acompaña a Aome —le dijo en cantarina y alegre voz, evitando carcajearse en su cara.

El de dorados ojos no espero a que se lo repitiera, y entró presuroso. En tanto, en la habitación de las mellizas…

Este es nuestro humilde hogar, señorita Aome —le señaló Miroku con cortesía a la joven morena—. No es un gran palacio pero…

Es tan bonito y acogedor —observó la mencionada en entonación amable y dulce—, el lugar perfecto para ustedes.

Bueno… sólo que si la familia crece más… —el Hoshi respondió gentilmente al tiempo que acostaba suavemente a su hija dormida—… listo… ya puede darme usted a Kikyō, señorita Aome —le dijo al volver a mirarla.

Monje Miroku… ¿en verdad piensa obligar a la pobre Sango a tener veinte hijos con usted? —ella le reprochó con cariño entregándole a la chiquilla.

Vamos, señorita Aome, yo no soy un desconsiderado con mi Sanguito bella… usted ya me conoce que soy todo un caballero —contestó el aludido en tono de inocencia acomodando ahora a la otra niña.

Y en ese momento entró Inuyasha.

Esa Sango es una verdadera impúdica… —decía mascullando entre contrariado y enfurruñado.

Oye, oye, Inuyasha, ¿qué tanto le criticas a mi mujer? —Miroku volteó a verlo y le llamó la atención aparentando enfadarse, imaginando sin temor a equivocarse cual era la causa de su molestia.

Cómo si no lo supieras… —y el semidemonio le reclamó alzando un poco la voz.

Inuyasha… ¿qué tiene Sango? —Aome le preguntó mirándolo con duda.

… ete… no… no es nada malo, Aome —el de plateados cabellos por poco se infarta al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, volviendo a enrojecer imperceptiblemente de los pómulos y tragándose un poco de líquido de sus glándulas salivales…. olvidó por un segundo que la joven morena había entrado a la choza.

¡Ah, señorita Aome, si usted hubiera visto a este muchacho hace algunos meses!… —posteriormente de terminar de acostar y arropar a las gemelas con mucho cariño, el joven Hoshi se enderezó para dirigirle una mirada bastante maliciosa a su amigo del alma, guardándose las ganas de mofarse en su cara—. Mejor vayamos afuera para platicar que no quiero despertar a mis pequeñas "mujercitas" —sonriéndose una vez más con disimulo al notar la expresión de disgusto en el rostro del semidemonio.

Oye, Miroku idiota, no empieces con tus pen… —le iba a replicar el Hanyō cuando fue interrumpido con firmeza.

Mira, mira, Inuyasha, allá afuera me gritas todo lo que quieras… ya sabes como son Ahome y Kikyō si se despiertan, y, si eso llega a pasar, tú las vuelves a dormir —el monje hizo un gesto con la mano, pues la pequeña Ahome se retorció un poco entre sueños—. Señorita Aome, por favor —le indicó amablemente a su invitada de honor cediéndole el paso y sin dejar de sonreír.

Inuyasha cerró la boca gruñendo un poco, conocedor de lo que esas pequeñas "diablitas" podrían hacerle a sus sensibles y delicadas orejas si llegaban a despertar… lo torturarían en grado máximo, así que se fue detrás de Aome. Ya afuera encontraron a Sango sobándole la espaldita a su bebé para que pudiera sacar el aire, que no pudo cubrirse en su totalidad. El pequeño Miatsu parecía querer dormir ya y su expresión infantil era de satisfacción. Viendo la comprometedora situación para la integridad de su mujer, y en consideración también a su "mojigato" amigo Hanyō, Miroku tomó al niño con cuidado para hacerlo eructar, permitiéndole a su esposa el acomodarse bien la túnica. El chiquillo eructó al fin y se quedó profundamente dormido, a lo que Aome lo miró con ojitos cariñosos.

¡Ternurita!, ¡y se parece mucho a usted, monje Miroku! —le dijo con voz soñadora—. Sango, ¿puedo cargarlo? —le preguntó tímidamente a su amiga.

Tenía que ser todo un galán como su padre —dijo el aludido con aire de presunción, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Por supuesto que sí, Aome —intervino la joven madre con una sonrisa, y se levantó con cuidado de su postura.

Miroku entregó al pequeño dormilón en brazos de la joven morena, y rodeó cariñosamente a su esposa por la cintura.

Sanguito, amor, ¿te parece prepararles té a nuestros invitados cómo buenos anfitriones que somos? —le dijo amorosamente guiñándole un ojo con discreción, dándole a entender que dejaran un momento a solas a sus amigos.

Pero claro que si, Miroku querido, y de verdad agradecería tanto tu ayuda —contestó la _yōkai taijiya_ comprendiendo la indirecta, regalándole un "picorete" en los labios—. No tardamos, chicos, así que siéntanse como en su casa… Aome, con toda confianza.

El matrimonio entró a la vivienda abrazándose, dejando a su hijo al cuidado de sus camaradas. Aome no pudo dejar de sentirse tan alegre al verlos tan unidos… todos los problemas y las situaciones originados por Naraku habían quedado definitivamente atrás, y ahora el futuro le sonreía a esa linda pareja y a la familia que han formado. Se acomodó en la banca mirando un poco absorta al nene dormido, y el muchacho de plateados cabellos hizo lo propio al sentarse junto a ella, observándola fijamente cómo si quisiera adivinar sus reflexiones.

Es un bebé tan pequeño y delicado… —dijo en tono bajo y dulce soltando un breve suspiro de complacencia, para después volver la vista hacia su amado semidemonio, a quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de amor—… ¿no te parece, Inuyasha?

Eee… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al momento.

Bueno, viéndolo bien la escena era tan linda… ya la había imaginado así, con un bebé en brazos, sólo que el niño tenía que ser de ellos, no de sus amigos. Aome se veía muy hermosa cargando al infante, y eso le trajo de regreso a su memoria lo que debía haber hecho desde que la vio nuevamente.

Oye, Aome… —el Hanyō carraspeó un poco para tratar de disimular su pena, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al intentar sostener sus ambarinas pupilas ante los ojos cafés—… yo te… te… yo te… —y volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con naturalidad. "¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle lo que siento, por qué?" se preguntó internamente con desesperación por enésima ocasión en el día.

¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? —le preguntó la doncella con inquietud reparando en su expresión nerviosa—. Te he notado muy extraño.

No… yo… es decir… nada… no es… nada… en… serio… —y el pobre no pudo articular más que unos vocablos aislados, sintiendo que las palabras se perdían en su garganta.

Y fue entonces que el pequeño Miatsu pareció darse cuenta que no se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, e interrumpió el breve momento de romanticismo lanzando un berrido a modo de expresar su inquietud, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco.

¡Oh, lindo bebé, tranquilo, no llores!... —Aome lo arrulló hablándole con cariño, para posteriormente solicitarle ayuda a su amado con un poco de impaciencia—… ¡Inuyasha, por favor, haz algo!

¿Qué?... ¿y… qué… qué hago? —preguntó aquel sin saber de verdad que hacer, pues nunca había cuidado realmente a los niños, y menos cuando lloraban de esa manera.

Afortunadamente para ellos Sango salió en ese instante, algo apurada y apenada por la situación, pues no se esperaba que su hijo despertara tan pronto.

Oh, Aome, en verdad lo siento tanto… ahora permíteme, por favor —dijo en tono avergonzado disponiéndose a tomar delicadamente al pequeño gritón—. Ya, Miatsu, ya no llores más que mami está aquí contigo —hablándole con dulzura y acercándolo a su pecho.

El angelito se silenció casi de inmediato al reconocer el aroma de su mamá, y en unos cuantos segundos pareció dormirse otra vez. El de dorados ojos les lanzó a la joven madre y al pequeño una mirada bastante fea.

¡Keh!, que se me hace que el chamaco éste es tan aprovechado y convenenciero como el lujurioso desenfrenado de su padre… —dijo de malos modos al dar su opinión.

Oh, vamos, Inuyasha, sólo es un bebé recién nacido —Aome no dudó en reprocharle por esa observación tan incorrecta.

¡Bah!, aunque lo sea… los defectos se pegan —resopló el semidemonio cruzándose de brazos.

Por favor, no se peleen que nada les cuesta ser amables entre ustedes —Sango intervino con una disimulada sonrisita en los labios, y entró nuevamente a la cabaña llevándose a su pequeño—. En seguida estará el té, así que no desesperen.

Ambos enrojecieron por enésima ocasión al percatarse de que estaban solos una vez más. Esta era la oportunidad que el semidemonio tenía que aprovechar, y sincerarse con ella de una buena vez por todas.

Aome… yo… tengo que… decirte algo… —volvió a tartamudear mirándola fijamente y tomando, ¡al fin!, sus manos; eso sí, con el tono tan encendido como su traje.

¿Sí? —ella lo miró con dulzura, y también estaba bastante colorada de las mejillas ante lo que consideró un bonito gesto de parte del tosco Hanyō hacia su persona.

Bueno… yo… yo… —"¡Con una mierda!..." pensó con desesperación ante la imposibilidad de hablar más "… ¿por qué Miroku lo hace parecer tan fácil?", y empezó a sudar frío—… yo… yo quiero…

Y, nuevamente, por reiterada ocasión en el día, su confesión fue interrumpida por… un exasperante alborotador que se abalanzó sobre la muchacha golpeándolo sin querer en la cabeza, y consiguiendo cambiar su emotiva expresión por una de verdadero enfado.

_Nota de la autora: Jajaja ¿ya ven que no iba a ser tan fácil el hacer que Inuyasha declare su amor con espontaneidad? Porque el Hanyō no es un fantoche empedernido, es verdaderamente poco romántico y no encuentra la mejor forma y el momento oportuno para sincerarse con Aome, aunque tuvo muchos. Así que tendrá que pedir ayuda desesperada al único que puede ayudarlo… el rey de la cursilería en esta historia (tengo tantas ideas dando vueltas en mi mente para ese monje tan ocurrente, pero ninguna se estaciona, jejeje) No se pierdan la continuación que estará igual de divertida antes de que al fin lo haga hablar, y la joven del futuro también tendrá que poner mucho de su parte para que se dé cuenta que el amor que siente por él es grande. Un saludo y a ser felices viviendo como debe ser, amándonos entre hermanos, y no sólo por las fechas tan especiales, sino por todo el tiempo._


	34. Chapter 18 parte 3

Capítulo 18 parte 3

_Nota: A estas alturas me imagino ya sabrán quien fue el impertinente que interrumpió a Inuyasha en ese momento tan importante, cuando al fin parecía a punto de declararle su amor a Aome… , jejeje. Continuamos._

¡Aome!, ¡Aome! —gritó Shippou lanzándose sobre ella, apoyándose en la cabeza de Inuyasha para impulsarse—. ¡Regresaste!

¡Shippou! —reaccionó la muchacha al reconocerlo, y, con expresión contenta, ya pensaba tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño kitsune más, en ese preciso momento, algo golpeó al zorrito en lo alto de su diminuto cráneo—. ¿Pero qué…?

Al niño le brotaron como tres chichones y comenzó a ver estrellas mientras sus ojos daban vueltas en remolino; la expresión del de plateada cabellera era de ira contenida.

¡Méndigo chaparro pedazo de mierda! —le espetó fieramente después de golpearlo—. ¿Por qué carajo te apareces ahora y me interrumpes en este asunto tan importante, eh? —lo cual hizo que la chica parpadeara un poco con asombro.

Y adentro de la cabaña… Miroku se disponía a servir el té y Sango arrullaba a su recién nacido cuando escucharon el golpazo y el grito de furia del semidemonio, a lo que ambos hicieron una cómica expresión resignada.

Shippou… — dijeron al unísono en tono abatido.

¿Cuándo aprenderá ese zorrito a no ser tan inoportuno? —observó el monje cambiando el gesto por uno más rígido.

Creo que lo mejor es ir ahora, querido… —dijo la joven castaña acomodando a su hijo dormido en su "sillita", y ella cambió el gesto por uno de preocupación—… o Inuyasha puede terminar matándolo.

Bueno… eso si antes la señorita Aome no lo manda al piso —completó el hombre un tanto divertido… sólo de pensar en lo que le esperaría al Hanyō si hacia enfadar a la joven morena era para reírse.

Miroku, por favor, no tienes por qué burlarte de Inuyasha —le reprendió su esposa con un poco de severidad.

Ya, Sanguito querida, no te enojes y terminemos con nuestra parte —observó apenado sin ánimo de contradecirla, algo que en realidad casi nunca hace.

Tomaron unas "tazas" y una bandeja para llevarlas junto con el recipiente para servir el té que les habían ofrecido a sus amigos, esperando llegar a tiempo y evitar un final drástico para ese día.

Oye, Inuyasha, ¿por qué hiciste…? —decía la muchacha de negra cabellera con molestia mientras tomaba al desventurado y desmayado kitsune entre sus brazos, abrazándolo protectoramente.

¡Porque se lo merece ya que es un "metomentodo"! —le soltó él con enojo sin dejarla terminar— ¿Cómo se atreve a molestarme en…? —y, al instante, dándose cuenta a tiempo de que estaba por irse de boca, se calló y cambió su expresión de furia por una de vergüenza.

Aome le lanzó una mirada de reproche sobando la cabeza del pequeño zorro, levantándose del suelo.

¡No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo con el pobre de Shippou! —le dijo bastante enfadada—. ¡Sólo es un niño indefenso!

¡Qué va a ser este un niño indefenso ni que nada! —el joven de plateada cabellera volvió a enfurecerse levantándose también—. ¡Es un miserable aprovechado, eso es lo que es!

Justo en ese instante hicieron su aparición los esposos… era el momento preciso para evitar que la joven del futuro se irritara más y mandara al Hanyō de cara al suelo como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Ejem… —Miroku carraspeó para hacerse notar, llevando la charola con las "tazas"—… ustedes perdonen, señorita Aome, Inuyasha, es que el agua tardaba en hervir…

… pero el té ya está listo —Sango completó lo dicho por su esposo, sonriendo muy falsamente para disimular.

La pareja de peleoneros volteó a verlos sin cambiar sus gestos de enfado, pero se tranquilizaron al darse cuenta que sus amigos les habían evitado un pleito como los que acostumbraban tener en esos años, poniéndose colorados de las mejillas ante su actuar.

Eee… muchas gracias, Sango… monje Miroku —Aome se dejó caer nuevamente con gracia acomodándose en su lugar, algo aturullada y sin soltar a Shippou, quien aún no se recuperaba, sobándole suavemente los chichones.

Inuyasha también se dejó caer al piso en su pose habitual y cruzado de brazos. La señora de la casa sirvió cuidadosamente el té y su esposo le entregó una "taza" a cada uno de sus invitados. Bien, los cónyuges se sentaron juntos, un tanto apartados de sus amigos para no incomodarlos, y nadie dijo nada más empezando a beber de su respectiva "taza". El joven de dorados ojos notó que la bebida en realidad no estaba tan caliente, así que les lanzó a sus camaradas una mirada de lo más escrutadora porque comprendió que lo habían hecho a propósito. Al verse descubiertos, el matrimonio le sonrió disimuladamente con un poco de pena, eso sí, sin dejar de tomar su té. Y en todo ese rato se hicieron los desentendidos de la presencia de Shippou, hasta que el pequeño se despabiló y se tocó los chichones de la cabeza lanzando un quejido.

¡Ay, mi cabecita! —lloriqueó sonoramente el kitsune sobándose el mismo la cabeza.

Shippou… —le dijo Miroku en tono serio, fingiendo sorprenderse ante su manifestación—… a mi parecer deberías estar dormido ya, ¿o no? —recalcó.

Bien podías esperar hasta el día de mañana para saludar a Aome —le puntualizó Sango con el mismo tono de circunspecta que su marido.

¡Inuyasha, tonto! —el aludido se volvió al semidemonio para reclamarle—. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me golpeaste?, ¡yo también quise saludar a Aome hoy!

Tranquilízate, Shippou, Inuyasha no va a volver a golpearte —le dijo la joven morena abrazándolo nuevamente.

¡Keh!, mira quién es el idiota aquí, chaparro pen… —le espetó Inuyasha de muy mala manera—. Eso y más te mereces por ser tan insolente y metiche.

¿Y qué tiene de malo venir a saludarla, eh? —el pequeño lo encaró, sin apartarse de la muchacha para darse valor—. Tú no fuiste el único que la extrañó en todo este tiempo, inmaduro.

Y tú no eres más que un miserable enano hijo de p… —el de dorados ojos lo fulminó con una mirada cargada de ira contenida.

Oigan, Inuyasha, Shippou, no peleen por favor —Aome trató de tranquilizar las cosas.

Ante tanta palabrería de esos bravucones "animales", a Miroku y a Sango les brotó una gota anime para representar su bochorno y vergüenza, después pusieron los ojos en blanco por un breve instante, y posteriormente le lanzaron al kitsune llorón una mirada de enojo. "Este despistado jovencito no se da cuenta de nada" pensaron por igual.

Shippou… ¿por qué no te tomas una taza de té y te vas a dormir ya? —Miroku le habló en tono lúgubre y terrible, lo cual le hizo temblar hasta la colita.

Recuerda que los niños como tú deben dormirse temprano —Sango completó el dicho de su marido, aunque su expresión no era tan aterradora como la de él—. Ya mañana platicarás todo lo que quieras con Aome.

La aludida Aome parpadeó por enésima ocasión, sin comprender el porqué del comportamiento de sus amigos hacia el pequeño zorro, así que lo soltó con cuidado dejándolo en el piso. Asimismo, el pobre kitsune se asustó un poco por ver a los esposos enfadados con él como casi nunca. Ya Inuyasha no pensaba decir nada más, únicamente le dedicó una mirada rabiosa al zorro entrometido y le volteó el gesto. Pero, aun así, Shippou no se iba a dar por vencido sin antes aclarar algo que lo tenía intrigado. Con algo de cautela le dirigió al Hanyō una mirada entre tímida y retadora.

Por cierto, Inuyasha… ¿qué pensabas hacerle a Aome cuando la agarraste así de las manos? —le soltó hablando no muy alto, haciéndose rápidamente para atrás.

El de dorados ojos lo miró una vez más, ahora con cara de enfado y el tono súbitamente enrojecido. Al instante se levantó de un salto para abalanzarse sobre él.

¡Carajo, Shippou —dijo agresivamente como si lanzara un gruñido—, lo que yo haga a ti te vale m…!

¡OSUWARI! —pero, más veloz de lo que pudiera imaginarse, Aome gritó con enojo.

Y así llegó el azotón acostumbrado de hace tiempo… y nunca había olvidado lo que dolía. Shippou salió disparado hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede al notar que no era nada conveniente compartir esa noche el té con sus amigos. Miroku y Sango se abrazaron fuertemente, entrecerrando los ojos en el instante en que la joven del futuro dijo el conjuro mágico; parpadearon al ver al de plateada cabellera en el suelo, para después soltar un suspiro de resignación.

Aome… —el Hanyō habló con la cara embarrada en el piso—… ¿por qué mierda lo hiciste?

¿Y por qué tú sigues siendo tan enojón, eh? —soltó la chica acercándose a él, mirándolo aun con molestia —. ¡Insensible y abusivo!

Señorita Aome, escúcheme por favor —el Hoshi decidió intervenir sin haber soltado a su mujer, tratando de suavizar la situación en favor de su colega y compadre—, usted no sabe cómo la extraño Inuyasha, y por eso es que…

Claro que, ante esto, el nombrado se levantó presuroso… por ningún motivo permitiría que el monje charlatán se expresara por él. Tenía que decirlo personalmente, pero no frente a ellos.

¡Ya cállate, Miroku idiota, no hables más o te juro que te mato! —le soltó con enojo sin mostrarse agradecido por su preocupación.

Inuyasha… —la muchacha se sobresaltó al verlo reaccionar tan rápido, ya que estaba cerca de él, y su mirada se suavizó de sólo pensar en que lo había hecho sufrir por su ausencia—… yo también te extrañé mucho, en serio.

Y, tomándolo por sorpresa, volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente apoyando el rostro en su pecho, consiguiendo que se le bajara el enojo y enrojeciera otra vez, aunque también se apenó en exceso porque en esta ocasión sus amigos se encontraban presentes; los jóvenes cónyuges recompusieron el mismo gesto de tranquilidad al ver que por lo menos ya no pelearían. Y del interior de la vivienda se escuchó un pequeño llanto… el bebé gimoteó al no sentir a su madre a su lado.

Miatsu… —los esposos suspiraron resignados al reconocer los lamentos de su pequeño recién nacido.

Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantarse y ella entró presurosa.

Sólo espero que Ahome y Kikyō no vayan a despertar también —observó el joven monje volviendo a sentarse. Posteriormente dirigió la vista a sus amigos hablándoles con amabilidad—. Bueno, señorita Aome, Inuyasha, creo que por hoy es tiempo de descansar… ya mañana será otro día para poder platicar.

La morena había soltado al semidemonio al momento de escuchar el llanto del niño, así que vio entrar a su amiga castaña a su hogar y pensó que el Hoshi había dicho algo muy cierto: ya era muy tarde y era mejor dejar la charla para mañana. No volvería a separase de todos sus amigos y, lo más importante para ella, es que no dejaría a su amado.

Inuyasha, el monje Miroku tiene razón —le habló al de plateada cabellera con bastante cariño, mirándolo profundamente—. Por cierto, ¿en dónde voy a dormir hoy? —preguntó con duda… eso era algo que no se había planteado.

¿Y… por qué me… me lo preguntas a mí, Aome? —tartamudeó el Hanyō volviendo a enrojecer. "¿En qué diablos está pensando Aome?" se dijo internamente sintiendo como ardía su rostro.

Oye, no voy a incomodar a nuestros amigos ni… a la anciana Kaede a estas horas de la noche —ahora fue ella la que sintió el nudo en la garganta… en verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde sería el lugar ideal para dormir esa noche.

Pues… no pensaras que… —Inuyasha desvió la dorada mirada de la muchacha, haciéndose el disimulado—… que tú y yo…

Miroku parpadeó un poco al observar sus reacciones, entendiendo casi de inmediato lo que ocurría entre esos dos… más que obvio no podía ser ya que Inuyasha no se había sincerado con la señorita Aome, y la doncella no iba a ser la lanzada que se le ofreciera. Bien, era menester echarles la mano como buen amigo y como guía espiritual de muchas personas.

Descuide usted, señorita Aome, puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche. Recuerde que es bienvenida a esta su humilde casa —le dijo cortésmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Dormirá en el cuarto de las niñas, ellas son muy quietecitas cuando duermen.

Monje Miroku… que pena… ¿no será mucha molestia? —la aludida sintió que se le caía la cara de vergüenza por tanta atención.

Para nada, no olvide que usted es como una hermana para Sango —añadió el Hoshi con la misma educación y se levantó para entrar en la cabaña—. Ahora mismo le diré que prepararé algo para su estancia, así que permítanme por favor.

El chico de plateados cabellos hizo un gesto mal encarado en cuanto el monje entró a su vivienda. "¿Qué pretende este maniaco libidinoso teniendo a Aome en su casa?" caviló con desconfianza.

¡Ay, pero qué vergüenza! No quería molestar a Sango —la voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al mirarla notó su turbación. En este momento le pareció razonable, pues no podría estar con ella hasta no formalizar nada ya que él no pasaría por pervertido. Pero Miroku sí lo era, así que…

Oye, Aome… —le habló cautelosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero no supo decirle nada.

Sí, ¿qué pasa? —ella lo miró y le preguntó con duda al notar su indecisión.

No… no es nada —y mejor desvió la mirada para ocultar su turbación, ya que era a otro al que tenía que poner sobre aviso.

El monje volvió a salir en ese momento.

Ya puede usted pasar, señorita Aome, yo esperaré aquí afuera para que se ponga ropa más cómoda —le dijo antes de volver a sentarse—. No se preocupe por nada ya que Ahome y Kikyō dormirán con Sango y conmigo.

¿Acaso se despertaron? —interrogó la joven bastante aturullada.

Fue por los gritos de su hermano —Miroku sonrió otra vez—. Ahora los tres ya se encuentran con Sango, así que adelante, por favor, pase con confianza.

Muchas… gracias —la chica tartamudeó otra vez, y, tomando su equipaje, penetró en la morada.

Asimismo, Inuyasha entró por un instante, para colocar dentro el bulto que él había cargado. Después, al salir y sentarse al lado de su amigo, lo miró de forma escrutadora.

Óyeme bien, libidinoso manolarga —le soltó con molestia—, donde quieras pasarte de listo con Aome…

El joven de ojos azules se mostró incómodo por esas palabras.

Vamos, Inuyasha, ¿quién crees que soy, eh? —espetó en tono grave—. Un hombre casado que ama a su mujer y a su familia… me ofendes con tus dudas.

¡Keh!, será que conozco bien de tus mañas —observó el semidemonio sin inmutarse.

Pues no me conoces bien todavía —el monje le reprochó con la misma gravedad—, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo pueda hacer algo tan bajo con la señorita Aome, y faltarle el respeto a mi esposa?

Bueno… tal vez seas capaz de… con eso de la cuarentena —el de cabellos plateados pareció titubeante en sus argumentos. El monje podía aparentar no haber cambiado, pero, en verdad, había madurado con el paso de los años y ya no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de tonterías de antes.

Lo que debería darte vergüenza es poner en entredicho la virtud de una mujer tan íntegra y linda como la señorita Aome —le puntualizó su amigo a modo de regaño.

Inuyasha bajó la vista avergonzado. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que Aome permitiría… que Sango consentiría… que Miroku hiciera…?

Lo… siento —sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas—. Es que… bueno, es que…

Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente que estés preocupado por ella ya que la extrañaste mucho porque la amas más que a tu vida, y es lógico que sientas celos de cualquier otro hombre que se le acerque aunque sólo sea para saludarla —Miroku le palmeó un hombro para confortarlo.

Eso no es… es decir… no… ¡no digas idioteces! —a Inuyasha se le subieron los colores al rostro por enésima ocasión. Era claro que no pensaba confesarse ni admitir nada hasta que se lo dijera personalmente a Aome.

Vamos, vamos, amigo, soy hombre como tú y puedo comprender tus motivos —el monje se mofó un poco al verlo así de apurado—. Y mis vicios de antes… ya sabes, eran por una razón estúpida —y continuó hablando, está vez con algo de calma y serenidad—. Pero ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener: una atractiva y hermosa mujer que me ama, unos lindos hijos que son mi orgullo… —soltando un suspiro bajo—… yo sería un verdadero idiota si anduviera buscando en otra dama lo que mi Sanguito adorada me brinda desinteresadamente con tanto amor —añadió volviendo a suspirar, poniendo por un instante una expresión de bobo perdido, la cual Inuyasha no se atrevió a criticar—. Bien, además la señorita Aome merece todo el respeto de mi parte, sólo que no puedo dejar de reconocer que también es una doncella muy agraciada y gentil, y por eso me costó tanto darme cuenta que Sango era tan especial para mí como ella lo es para ti —agregó al mirar nuevamente al semidemonio, sonriéndole amablemente—. Inuyasha, amigo mío, discúlpame si alguna vez me pasé de amable con tu damisela, no era mi intención incomodarlos.

Oye… no… no es necesario… —el pobre Hanyō se sintió aturrullado con tanta palabrería.

Se silenciaron un momento, recordando algunas de las situaciones vividas en aquella época lejana. Era cierto que Miroku le había insinuado a Aome, el día que lo vieron por primera vez, la descabellada petición de tener un hijo suyo sin nada serio de por medio, como hacía con todas las mujeres bonitas que le pasaban por enfrente, y sólo con el afán de dejar una descendencia que pudiera continuar la lucha contra Naraku si él llegaba a morir antes de romper la maldición; claro que Sango no podía ser la excepción, que si bien es bastante temperamental no deja de ser una atractiva mujer, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de esperar a que la joven castaña se recuperara de sus lesiones cuando la conocieron, y eso por haberse enfrentado a uno de los esbirros de ese maldito engendro. Conforme el trato entre ellos se fue familiarizando pudo darse cuenta que la _yōkai taijiya_ era la mujer especial con quien verdaderamente quería vivir y compartir todo, y por eso se animó a pedirle que vivieran juntos como matrimonio, muy a su manera, al sentirse más confiado en que terminarían con el demonio que lo maldijo a él y a sus ancestros, y sería libre para tener una familia de verdad.

Ajena a todos esos recuerdos, en ese instante salió Aome, vestida ya con su típica pijama de pantalón, y se abrazó de Inuyasha una vez más.

Inuyasha… muy buenas noches, que descanses —le dijo con cariño reservándose un beso, ya que también le daba algo de vergüenza externar su amor—. Nos vemos mañana.

El Hanyō sintió que el calor le subía hasta la cabeza, más se armó de valor para corresponder el gesto aunque fuera con un solo brazo, y le dirigió al monje una mirada como diciéndole que no abriera la boca. El de azules pupilas entendió la indirecta así que, sonriendo una vez más, se levantó en silencio y le dedicó un gesto de despedida muy disimulado, entrando a la vivienda.

Aome… buenas noches —le dijo muy suavemente sin soltarla, aspirando el delicado aroma de su negra cabellera.

Se quedaron unos minutos más así, deleitándose en su cercanía y sintiendo el soplo de una suave y cálida brisa que agitaba sus cabellos, hasta que Inuyasha la apartó cuidadosamente porque si no… no quería llevársela de mala manera, no quería faltarle al respeto de ninguna forma. Le acarició la mejilla regalándole una sonrisa tímida, y se fue ágilmente con rumbo al Árbol Sagrado. La joven lo vio alejarse y sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón… ya no se iría nunca de su lado y esperaba vivir junto a él en poco tiempo. Sólo era cuestión de que ambos se sinceraran.

Entró nuevamente en la vivienda para desearles las buenas noches a sus amigos, sintiéndose una vez más apenada con ellos por su falta de cortesía al perturbarles con su presencia. Abochornada se presentó ante la puerta de la habitación principal, en donde la familia entera reposaría esa noche dejándole una recámara para ella sola. Las gemelas ya se habían dormido otra vez y Miroku las acomodaba cuidadosamente y de mejor manera sobre el futón, en tanto Sango arrullaba al pequeño Miatsu cantándole en voz bajita y cariñosa.

Sango… monje Miroku… perdón… —les dijo asomándose tímidamente a través del resquicio—… gracias y… muy buenas noches.

No tienes de que disculparte, Aome, sólo descansa y duerme bien —Sango le contestó con una dulce y bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Así es, señorita Aome, usted no tiene que preocuparse por nada —Miroku empleó el mismo tono cordial de su esposa, mirando a la chica con amabilidad.

Bueno, es que… —la aludida se sonrojó más intensamente—… no quise ser inoportuna.

Vamos, señorita Aome, lo que debe hacer es relajar su alma y mejor pensar en cómo va a hacer para que Inuyasha se sincere con usted, y le diga los más profundos secretos que esconde su corazón de Hanyō —el Hoshi le dirigió en esta ocasión una sonrisa picaresca.

El sonrojó de la chica se acentuó hasta adquirir el tono brillante del traje del semidemonio.

Eee… monje Miroku… yo… —tartamudeó con indecisión.

Miroku, por favor, ese asunto sólo les compete a ellos —Sango se dirigió a su marido con un poco de reproche.

Vamos, Sanguito linda, yo no veo mal en que le brindemos a la señorita Aome nuestra ayuda desinteresada… porque a ese muchachito cabeza hueca no se le quita del todo lo testarudo y quisquilloso —el monje le echó un vistazo momentáneamente a su esposa con un poco de temor, para después volver a mirar fijamente a la morena con picardía —. Así que, señorita Aome, no dude en consultar a su humilde servidor si se le ofrece algo —añadió.

Si… gracias otra vez… lo… tomaré en cuenta — contestó la aludida y se retiró algo apurada y bastante avergonzada después de brindarles una reverencia en agradecimiento.

"¡Pero qué disparates se le ocurren al monje Miroku!" pensó al llegar al cuarto donde dormiría, y después suspiró hondamente por un breve instante, pues realmente quería aclarar las cosas con su amado de dorados ojos y plateados cabellos.

Miroku… —la joven castaña le habló muy seriamente a su marido, sin cambiarle el gesto de reproche.

Amorcito… cosita linda… ¿puedes creer que Inuyasha no le ha dicho nada a la señorita Aome?, ¿nada de nada? —el aludido trató de hacerse el inocente, lanzándole unos ojitos tiernos de borrego a medio morir.

… —ella ni le contestó, a modo de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo en meterse en la relación de sus amigos.

Y eso que anhelaba su regreso —añadió el Hoshi muy bajito antes de animarse a tomar a su hijo en brazos—. Querida… puedes darme a Miatsu para que te acomodes con cuidado —le dijo tímidamente.

Bien, creo que… bueno, ya sabemos que Inuyasha no es… muy abierto que digamos… aquí tienes amor —la joven castaña recuperó un poco la tranquilidad meditando en el asunto, y le dio el bebé a su marido agradeciéndoselo con la mirada.

Si hasta poemas le escribió —el hombre sonrió nuevamente al recordar los intentos de su amigo por escribir correctamente, y tomó al pequeño dormilón entre sus brazos para que su esposa se acostara en el futón. A continuación le vino a la memoria otro incidente simpático—. Y ni que decir las veces en que nos espió para aprender algo más… —suspiró riéndose por lo bajo—. No cabe duda de que Inuyasha es… algo tímido todavía.

¿Todavía se acuerda de…? ¡Qué vergüenza! —Sango enrojeció intensamente antes de acostarse… el indiscreto atrevimiento de su amigo le daba harta pena.

No lo creo… o ya se hubiera sincerado sin ninguna dificultad —Miroku controló sus ganas de carcajearse para no avergonzar más a su esposa.

Vaya… sí que ha de ser muy difícil para Inuyasha decírselo de frente a Aome —la _yōkai taijiya_ suspiró hondamente sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo, comprendiendo lo escabroso de la situación para alguien tan especial como él, y se acomodó bien en su "cama".

En cuanto la castaña estuvo acostada, su esposo colocó al pequeño dormido a su lado derecho, junto a las gemelas, y él se acomodó del otro lado para no incomodarlos.

Pues, a mi parecer, amada mía, habrá que darles un empujoncito a esos dos tortolitos o van a tardarse otros tres años —dijo Miroku muy propio para darle fin a la charla—. Ahora… _"vengaché pa'acá"_ con este su humilde esclavo, vida mía y dueña de mi corazón, que el mundo nos pertenece… —y, volviéndose a ella, la abrazó cariñosamente mirándola con deseo contenido, atrayéndola a él y besándola con mucha ternura y suavidad en los labios—… Te voy a comer a besos —le susurró mañosamente plantándole varios ósculos en el cuello y las orejas de forma amorosa.

Miroku… amor… basta… —Sango se hizo un poco la ofendida, retorciéndose entre sus brazos como queriendo soltarse, aunque sin hacerlo realmente—… me haces cosquillas… la cuarentena todavía… los niños están… Aome puede… —añadió al sonreírle de forma apasionada, soltando un suspiro ahogado de mujer enamorada—… no seas malo conmigo…

No temáis, reina mía, sólo dame diez besitos más y entregaremos el cuerpo al sueño —indicó el hombre con entonación quijotesca en tanto la apretaba un poco más cerca de su cuerpo… ¡pero que hermosa y tierna es su linda mujer!, y la hizo callar con un beso profundo y apasionado en la boca, a lo que ella correspondió abrazándolo también con éxtasis.

Y en el cuarto de las pequeñas mellizas, Aome meditaba sobre ciertas cosas… ¿Por qué Inuyasha se había comportado tan extraño? En realidad notó que se veía algo desesperado por decirle algo, tal vea algo importante para él… ¿qué podría ser? ¿Acaso el monje Miroku y Sango conocían de que se trataba? Soltó un nuevo suspiro y decidió tomar el álbum con los poemas, tratando de leer a la luz de la vela. Leyó algunos cuantos y volvió a cerrarlo, guardándolo otra vez en el equipaje y, tomando a su perrito de peluche, lo abrazó con cuidado. Suspiró por enésima ocasión y se percató de que en ese lugar se respiraba amor… amor de pareja y de familia.

¡Ay, Inuyasha! —se dijo en voz baja mirando fijamente al techo— te hace mucha falta este tipo de amor… —y se sonrojó levemente enrollándose entre las sábanas—. Ahora ya estoy aquí pero… no sé qué hacer para… ayudarte.

Decidió no mortificarse más y se acomodó mejor sobre el futón apagando la vela, buscando en su interior cuál podría ser la manera correcta de hacerle entender al Hanyō que sus sentimientos hacia él seguían siendo los mismos de hace tres años… que quería estar a su lado y no le era necesario que se lo dijera de frente. Antes de caer dormida se imaginó viviendo juntos los dos, así como vivían sus amigos, en un ambiente de armonía. Sonrió complacida y se dejó llevar por sus sueños.

Y en el Árbol Sagrado, Inuyasha también se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos antes de poder dormir. Había estado tanto tiempo a solas con la joven y no pudo sincerarse con ella, no tuvo el valor necesario para expresarle lo que guardaba en su corazón y en su mente. Se sintió un tanto estúpido al comprobar que todos sus esfuerzos no le ayudaron a la hora de la verdad.

¡Carajo!... —se dijo en voz alta rechinando un poco los dientes—… ni porque fui a escuchar a ese par de… cursis… decirse… sus cosas…

Se sonrojó otra vez al volver a su memoria todos esos "tragos amargos" que tuvo que pasar en sus intentos de…, y las imágenes que le cruzaron por la mente cuando…, que un escalofrío acostumbrado le recorrió la espalda ante el recuerdo de las "indiscreciones" de sus amigos.

¡Keh!, ¡tú no puedes pensar en esas "cochinadas", no eres depravado! —se reprendió duramente al sacudir la cabeza para borrar de su cerebro una imagen nítida de Aome en… actitudes cariñosas, así como a veces Sango se comportaba con Miroku.

Suspiró y dirigió la ambarina mirada a la luna en cuarto menguante. En menos de seis días sería luna nueva… tal vez como humano podría expresarse mejor.

_Nota de la autora: Hasta a mi me cuesta que Inuyasha exprese sus sentimientos porque nunca he pasado por una situación semejante… por eso me queda tan mal, pero se hace lo que se puede con ayuda profesional jajaja. Todavía otro poquito más de indecisión hasta la hora de la verdad, y otras cositas para darle más interés ya que tendrá un final de telenovela (eso digo jajaja). Un saludo y Sayonara._


	35. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Hermosa mañana en el Sengoku…

Aome se despertó cuando el sol ya resplandecía en el azul firmamento, estirándose sobre el futón, y un aroma delicioso le llegó al olfato. Se levantó y recordó que ya estaba en el Sengoku, con sus amigos y con su amado Inuyasha. Salió presurosa de la habitación y se topó con una linda estampa. Sus amigos, el monje Miroku y Sango, tienen una bonita familia. Las gemelas estaban sentadas al lado de su papá, el cual cargaba al pequeño recién nacido en brazos mientras su esposa servía el desayuno. Y el niño gimoteaba un poco exigiendo su ración de leche correspondiente a la mañana.

Vamos, Miatsu, debes tranquilizarte —le decía Miroku amorosamente arrullándolo con suavidad—, enseguida desayunaras.

Papi… ¿por qué mi hermanito es un llorón? —le preguntó Kikyō con duda, mirando al pequeño con un algo de curiosidad y asombro en sus pupilas azules.

Porque Miatsu es bebé y no puede hablar, por eso nos llama así —le contestó Sango a su hija con dulzura, terminando de servir los correspondientes platillos—. Ahora, niñas, coman que se enfría —y les sonrió a ambas pequeñas acariciándoles la cabellera castaña.

¡Buen provecho! —dijo Ahome muy sonriente y se comió un buen bocado de arroz… aunque tiró un poco en la mesa.

Sango tomó cuidadosamente al bebé entre sus brazos para darle pecho después de haber descubierto el seno, y, ni tardó ni perezoso, el infante empezó a mamar ruidosamente, provocando una mirada escrutadora de Miroku.

Vaya con tus modos, Miatsu… eres más escandaloso de lo que fueron tus hermanas —le dijo el hombre a modo de reproche tierno y, posteriormente, se dirigió a sus hijas en entonación cariñosa, reprendiéndoles un poco al verlas jugar en la mesa, ya que se habían lanzado mutuamente algunos granos de arroz—. "Mujercitas", por favor, la comida no se tira.

Sentirlo mucho, papi manolarga —le dijeron las mellizas al unísono, a lo cual su padre las miró seriamente.

Aome sonrió al verlos y se dispuso a entrar en la estancia, saludando alegremente al presentarse frente a ellos.

¡Muy buenos días a todos! —dijo amablemente—. Sango, siento mucho no haberte ayudado, pero podías haberme levantado —y miró a su amiga con algo de pena.

Descuida, Aome, ya estoy acostumbrada a despertarme temprano —la aludida le contestó sonriente sin dejar de acariciar a su pequeño bebé—. Y muy buen día para ti también.

Espero que haya tenido una buena noche, señorita Aome —Miroku también le correspondió el saludo empleando su habitual acento de cortesía—. Ahome, Kikyō, saluden a la señorita Aome… ella es la novia y futura esposa del tío Inuyasha —les indicó a sus hijas en tono más formal.

Las pequeñas miraron a la joven morena con algo de duda cuando se presentó en el comedor, más, al ver que sus padres le hablaban con familiaridad y notar que es una buena persona, le sonrieron y hablaron de la mejor forma posible.

Hola —le dijeron al unísono.

¡Pero qué bonitas son! —les contestó Aome sentándose junto a ellas, dedicándoles unos ojitos de admiración y ternura—. Yo también me llamó Aome como… monje Miroku, ¿quién es Ahome? —y se dirigió al Hoshi con algo de duda.

Esta belleza que usted ve aquí es mi pequeña Ahome —el aludido sonrió señalando a la niñita de ojos marrones, la cual también se señaló a sí misma con uno de sus deditos—, y mi querida Kikyō es esta otra preciosidad —añadió en tono de orgullo acariciando la cabecita de la mencionada, la cual sonrió un poco más —, y ambas son mis tesoros… sin dejar de lado a mi hermosa y amada Sanguito y a mi pequeño Miatsu, el hombrecito de esta casa —agregó como quien no quiere la cosa, hablando al más puro estilo de un poeta romántico.

Miroku… eres un adulador —le dijo Sango enrojeciendo un poco de las mejillas, disimulando su satisfacción ante el hecho de que su marido la considerara la mejor mujer del mundo.

Amor mío, mujer divina, sabéis que eres quien le da sentido a mi vida, la piedra preciosa más magnífica en la Tierra, el vaso frágil al cual debo de cuidar, la madre de mis hijos… —dijo el hombre sin dejar ese tono quijotesco, a lo que Aome sonrió grandemente, mirando al moreno de corta coleta como si fuera un actor de Hollywood en su mejor papel—. Ahora, cariño, el deber me llama, así que no descuides a Miatsu —agregó ya más normal, y se dispuso a servirle una porción de desayuno a su amiga del futuro.

¡Niñas, tienen unos nombres muy lindos! —la de negra cabellera volvió a sonreírle a las mellizas.

Por favor, señorita Aome, coma usted con confianza porque creo que Inuyasha no ha de tardar en llegar a verla —Miroku le pasó un tazón con arroz y verduras, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

Monje Miroku, no se moleste… en serio —la chica se apenó bastante al ser atendida de esa manera considerada.

Vamos, vamos, para mí no es molestia atender a alguien tan bonita y encantadora como usted. Además, es nuestra invitada de honor —le afirmó el caballero con la misma sonrisa amable, a lo cual la muchacha no se pudo resistir, tomando el platón.

Es usted muy amable, monje Miroku —respondió retornando a sonreír.

Y, en ese preciso instante, una alta figura penetró en la estancia, sin siquiera haber llamado con educación.

Aome, ¿ya estás despierta? —era Inuyasha, el cual le habló un tanto áspero a modo de saludo.

Miró fijamente a la muchacha de negra cabellera por un instante, haciéndola enrojecer sutilmente de las mejillas. Parecía no haber tenido una buena noche, porque algo en su rostro denotaba que no durmió lo suficiente. ¿Acaso se había desvelado pensando…?

Muy buen día, enojón —Sango rompió el momento al dirigirse al semidemonio con entonación divertida, cambiando de seno a su hijo—, ¿gustas desayunar un poco de arroz?

Inuyasha parpadeó al fijarse en ella, sonrojándose al ver su pecho desnudo por una fracción de segundo, por lo cual se vio obligado a desviar la vista, diciendo bastante apenado:

Sango, no me hables de sopetón cuando estés… así.

Miroku se carcajeó por lo bajo ante la visible incomodidad de su amigo Hanyō, y las pequeñas gemelas se guardaron sus intenciones de levantarse e ir a abrazar al "Perrito" para saludarlo de forma acostumbrada, evitando así que su padre se enojara con ellas.

¡"Perrito" Inuyasha es enojón! —dijeron al reírse de su cara.

Aome había parpadeado de incredulidad al verlo tan avergonzado, más entendió el motivo de su reacción en cuanto se percató que su amiga tenía el pecho casi descubierto al alimentar a su hijo recién nacido, quien continuaba amamantándose como si no hubiera comido en su corta vida, por lo que también se avergonzó un poco, pues nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que la antes exterminadora fuera tan desinhibida. Aunque, meditándolo detenidamente, con el marido que tiene… era lógico especular sobre cualquier manía que se le hubiera pegado en el transcurso de tres años de feliz unión. Sonrió muy levemente, con una expresión típica anime dibujada en su rostro ante una situación semejante.

Inuyasha, ve aquí y siéntate cómodamente junto a la señorita Aome —Miroku se levantó y lo obligó a acomodarse al lado de la joven morena—, he de serviré un poco para que comas, ya que es menester no andar con el estómago vacío y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Oye, Miroku, no hagas esto… —el quisquilloso de plateada cabellera se sintió más avergonzado por ser tratado como niño, más decidió hacerle caso a su amigo, dejándose caer sobre los almohadones que utilizaban como asientos.

Las gemelas observaron detenidamente los movimientos del semidemonio sin dejar de sonreír con picardía e inocencia, como si estuvieran pensando cual sería el mejor momento para tomarlo de las orejitas. Y Sango desvió la vista de su amigo, mirando primero a sus hijas y concentrándose después en acariciar al bebé recién nacido.

Mis pequeñas y educadas "mujercitas"… no vayan a molestar al tío Inuyasha —Miroku pareció adivinar cuales eran las "perversas" intenciones de sus hijas, así que las reprendió con algo de dureza en tanto le alcanzaba a su amigo un gran tazón de arroz—. El día de hoy va a estar muy ocupado con su novia —lanzándole al momento una mirada maliciosa, imaginando cosas diferentes a una simple travesura infantil.

Por enésima ocasión, el Hanyō enrojeció de la vergüenza y el enojo… ese tonto monje estaba hablando demasiado en su opinión. Lo fulminó con sus doradas pupilas tomando el recipiente.

¡Keh!, Miroku idiota, no empieces de impertinente como el enano de Shippou —le dijo enfadado antes de llevarse un gran bocado de arroz a la boca, masticando ruidosamente como acostumbra—. Yo… ya hablaré cuando tenga que hacerlo —añadió y se empinó todo el platillo para no mirar directamente a los ojos de su amada de negros cabellos, la cual lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

Acto seguido, las niñas rieron otra vez al ver como el "Perrito" enojón parecía excesivamente turbado, algo que pocas veces habían visto.

Oye, Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Aome en un tono bastante preocupado—. Te he notado algo…

Nada, no me pasa nada —le interrumpió con algo de rudeza levantándose bruscamente—. Y mejor voy a… bañarme al río para… despertarme bien. Gracias por el desayuno, Sango —agregó al final.

Salió presuroso dejando a todos los presentes con una expresión de desconcierto en sus rostros. Bueno, el pequeño Miatsu seguía muy ocupado en desayunar, y por unos breves segundos sólo se percibió el sonido que hacía al alimentarse.

Sango… monje Miroku —la chica de negra cabellera volteó a ver a sus amigos conservando la misma cara de sorpresa—, ¿ustedes saben que le pasa a Inuyasha?

Terminemos de desayunar, Aome, y luego platicamos de eso —le respondió Sango antes de que su marido abriera la boca para comentar algo indebido. Inmediatamente lo miró con una significativa mirada, hablándole en tono cariñoso—. Miroku, querido mío, ¿puedes darle la leche a las niñas cuando terminen de comer su arroz? —especificó sonriéndole.

Por supuesto que sí, cariño, lo que tú digas —el hombre contestó un poco apenado, comprendiendo que su mujer le impidió decir una indiscreción—. Bien, mis niñas, ya oyeron a mamá, así que terminen sus verduras —y miró a sus hijas hablándoles con dulzura, para después cambiarles un poco el gesto por uno de molestia ante su proceder, dado que las gemelas masticaban su comida imitando de forma perfecta a Inuyasha—. Oigan, "mujercitas", esa no es la forma de comportarse cuando se come — les reprochó con seriedad.

Aome, por favor, desayuna con confianza —la _yōkai taijiya_ se dirigió a su amiga con amabilidad, regalándole una bella sonrisa—. Ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra para platicar muchas cosas.

La joven del futuro hizo caso al consejo y, después de una breve oración, empezó a degustar sus alimentos, y sospechó que su querido Hanyō no encontraba la forma, lugar y momento adecuado para decirle… eso que quería decirle.

Pero Inuyasha no se había alejado mucho del lugar… Temiendo que Miroku abriera su "enorme boca" para soltar la "sopa" sobre lo que no es de su incumbencia, fue sigilosamente atrás de la vivienda para enterarse de cualquier cosa que se dijera adentro, gracias a su fino sentido del oído. Suspiró aliviado al escuchar como Sango le llamaba indirectamente la atención a ese torpe que tiene por esposo. Sólo que no contaba con la llegada de dos inocentes observadores… estaba más que concentrado en su nerviosismo que no se percató de su presencia.

No cabe duda que ese perro ya se volvió loco… —masculló uno de ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente por lo bajo.

Y es que Shippou, junto con la pequeña Lin, no había perdido de vista su comportamiento. Ambos niños lo miraron a lo lejos, extrañados de verlo salir tan precipitadamente de la vivienda y dar un brusco viraje dirigiéndose al traspatio. Así que el kitsune decidió ir tras él, ocultándose entre el follaje de los matorrales que crecían alrededor de la casa de sus amigos, y la niña lo siguió de la misma forma. Al momento en que el joven semidemonio suspiró con alivio, el zorrito se incorporó sin salir del todo de su escondite.

¡Inuyashaaaaa!, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? —le soltó bastante alto, aguantando las ganas de carcajearse de su cara.

El grito sorprendió al aludido, quien pegó un brinco hacia adelante porque no esperaba que alguien lo hubiera descubierto.

¡Carajo, p#$% enano, tenías que ser tú! —espetó al reconocerlo, y ya se disponía a descargar su ira con un golpe furioso en el pequeño cráneo del chico zorro cuando…

¡Muy buen día tenga usted, señor Inuyasha! —Lin asomó en el momento oportuno, impidiendo sin querer esa acción violenta— ¿Está jugando al escondite tan temprano?... —le preguntó algo dudosa, a lo que el Hanyō enrojeció un poco.

Eto… no… no estoy jugando a nada… yo sólo…—el aludido tartamudeó avergonzado, pues delante de la niña no quería ser agresivo para no darle motivos de queja ante Sesshōmaru, así que bajó el puño para aparentar, acariciando la cabeza de su amiguito. Shippou se sonrió sintiéndose vencedor, ya que no había recibido ningún castigo aunque se lo había ganado.

¿Y dónde está la señorita Aome? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y también quiero saludarla —agregó la chiquilla mirando fijamente al joven de plateada cabellera.

Aome… Aome está allá adentro —le respondió tratando de sonar amable, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

Muchas gracias, señor Inuyasha —la pequeña le dedicó una mirada dulce y una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y, antes de retirarse hacia el acceso principal, le dijo algo más—. Por cierto, me dijo Kohaku que no se vaya a ir ya que hay trabajo para usted… Vamos, Shippou —añadió, llevándose al kitsune con ella. El jovencito le mostró disimuladamente la lengua al Hanyō en señal de victoria.

"¡Mph!, ni hablar…", recapacitó al recuperar la compostura y el porte, encaminándose también a la entrada de la casa con paso lento "… tengo que encontrar la forma adecuada de hacerlo… después de que medio mundo la salude por su regreso" completó al final con algo de fastidio.

¡Muy buen día a todos!, ¡es un gusto verla otra vez con nosotros, señorita Aome! —Lin saludó educadamente al entrar en la vivienda, dirigiéndose especialmente a Aome y dándole un abrazo—, al Señor Sesshōmaru le dará mucho gusto saberlo y querrá saludarla personalmente —agregó muy feliz—. Y ahora sí el señor Inuyasha podrá casarse con usted, así estará más contento y se portara mejor con todo mundo —añadió.

Sus palabras inocentes y sin malicia provocaron varias reacciones diplomáticas: el leve sonrojo de la chica del futuro, y veladas sonrisitas bobaliconas en el rostro de sus amigos, con una minúscula gota anime colectiva para representar su bochorno. Únicamente las gemelas, que no tenían ni la menor idea de nada de lo ocurrido antes de que sus padres se casaran, saludaron a la recién llegada con gestos emocionados, y el pequeño Miatsu tenía otras obligaciones más significativas que cumplir de acuerdo a su edad, como alimentarse bien y dedicarse a crecer.

¡Lin, hola! —las mellizas le hablaron sin hacer caso de las expresiones de los adultos.

A mí también me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo, Lin, y veo que has crecido mucho —le dijo Aome correspondiendo el abrazo—. También saludaré a Sesshōmaru cuando venga a la aldea, será todo un honor —adicionó con algo de fingida efusividad, para no hacerla sentir mal con respecto a la mención del Daiyōkai, al cual, obviamente, su regreso no le afectaría para nada.

¡Hola, niñas!, regresaré más tarde a jugar con ustedes porque tengo que ayudar a la abuela Kaede con unas hierbas medicinales —la jovencita correspondió el saludo de sus amiguitas al momento de separarse de Aome, y posteriormente se dirigió a Miroku en tono respetuoso, haciendo que el monje la mirara con atención—. Disculpe usted, Excelencia, Kohaku le trae noticias de la región Oeste… es sobre un trabajo para usted y para el señor Inuyasha —detalló en cuanto el mencionado semidemonio hizo nuevamente acto de presencia y se dejó caer sentado en su pose habitual.

Mmm… ¿así que la región Oeste? —el monje recuperó la compostura y adoptó una actitud más profesional al ponerse serio.

Eso es lo que él me dijo —afirmó la chiquilla sin perder el aplomo y el tono cortés—. Ahora se encuentra con la abuela Kaede, esperándolos junto con Kirara —y miró una vez más a la joven morena—. La abuela Kaede y Kohaku le mandan saludos, señorita Aome, y dicen que, en cuanto se desocupen, vienen a verla… señorita Sango, me parece que Miatsu ya se durmió —para después dirigirse a la castaña con su característica amabilidad.

Efectivamente, al fin el bebé se había dormido, y tenía en su carita una expresión de satisfacción mientras se apoyada en el seno desnudo de su madre.

Miatsu es muy flojo y sólo sabe dormir —Ahome se quejó con su vocecita infantil, siendo secundada por Kikyō. Ambas le lanzaron a su hermano unos ojitos escrutadores de reproche.

Niñas, Miatsu sólo es un bebé, aun no puede hacer muchas cosas como ustedes —Sango las miró amorosamente, e inmediatamente levantó al niño dormido para hacerlo eructar.

Y cuando ustedes fueron así de pequeñas también dormían mucho —les dijo Miroku con cariño y, solícitamente, se levantó para tomar al pequeño dormilón y permitirle a su esposa acomodarse la túnica en forma adecuada.

Aome puso una expresión de ternura, Lin sonrió grandemente y Shippou le lanzó una mirada escrutadora a Inuyasha, que había desviado la vista al instante, pues no quería ver nada indebido para después no imaginar cosas raras.

Lin, pequeña señorita, dile a Kohaku que nos espere, por favor, no tardamos mucho —le dijo amablemente el monje a la chiquilla en tanto sobaba la espaldita de su hijo para sacarle el aire—. Ya tenemos casi todo listo.

Y también recuérdale que no me olvide —añadió Sango arreglándose bien, estirándose un poco y mirando a la niña con dulzura—, para continuar con la escuela.

Sango, amorcito, creo que no es el momento… las niñas… Miatsu… —Miroku pareció momentáneamente contrariado por ese comentario de su esposa.

Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Miroku, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo —ella lo miró un tanto retadora, a lo que él dio un paso atrás, ya sin ánimo de contestarle. En menos de un segundo la castaña volvió a sonreírle, y el monje suspiró por lo bajo al darse cuenta que su mujer no estaba seriamente enojada—. Sólo vamos a preparar algunas armas, querido mío, no tienes que angustiarte todavía ya que las lecciones tienen que esperar.

Descuide usted, señorita Sango, ya lo conoce como es de tímido y reservado, y por eso no quiso acompañarnos a Shippou y a mí, pero no dude que la quiere mucho, a usted y a sus sobrinos —le respondió Lin respetuosamente después de la breve discusión de los esposos, dado que no estaría nada bien interrumpir la conversación de los adultos—. Nos vemos más tarde, señorita Aome… adiós niñas… vámonos, Shippou —se despidió educadamente y salió corriendo de la casa, sin esperar realmente al kitsune.

Adiós, Aome, voy a ir a la escuela y en la tarde regreso —le dijo presurosamente el kitsune antes de salir tras la pequeña jovencita de negra cabellera—. ¡Lin, espérame!, ¡no me dejes solito!

Ya me lo estaba temiendo —el joven Hoshi suspiró después que los pequeños salieron, y, en cuanto su hijo eructó, lo acomodó en su "sillita", dirigiéndose amablemente a su esposa—. Sango, querida mía, creo que Inuyasha, Kohaku y yo nos ausentaremos de la aldea por tres o cuatro días… has de recordar lo que te dije unas noches atrás.

Pero… ¿qué dices? —el aludido semidemonio dio un respingo a modo de réplica, levantándose con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Cómo qué nos vamos?

Tranquilo, por favor, ya te lo explicaré en el camino… aunque he de suponer que también percibiste el cambio en las energías, ¿o no? —le recalcó el monje con calma, mirándolo con un poco de suspicacia.

Bueno… sí —afirmó el Hanyō tranquilizándose repentinamente. Hacía algunas noches había sentido algo extraño en el ambiente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de donde procedía.

Monje Miroku… ¿qué pasó? —Aome no pudo disimular su preocupación… tantos años lejos le habían embotado un poco su poder de percepción.

Usted no tiene porque angustiarse, señorita Aome, nosotros lo arreglaremos —el hombre le habló con tranquilidad para transmitirle confianza, y después se agachó a abrazar a sus hijas, a las cuales les alarmó la reacción de su progenitor—. No os asustéis, mis lindas "mujercitas", que su padre, su tío Kohaku y el tío Inuyasha acabaran con esos monstruos malos en muy poco tiempo.

¡Papi! —ambas lo abrazaron también, más serenas al oírlo hablar en tono alegre.

¿Y les va a doler mucho a los monstruos? —le preguntó Kikyō inocentemente, mirándolo con ojitos tiernos.

Muchísimo —Miroku les dedicó una gran sonrisa a sus pequeñas, las cuales correspondieron el gesto. Dirigiéndose a su amada esposa, le habló con mucho amor—. Sango, cariño, ahí te encargó cuides de nuestros hijos… y también lo demás —y la abrazó suavemente tomándola por la cintura, guardándose de rozar con la mano "maldita"… bueno, esa mejor parte de su anatomía, la que tanto le gusta acariciar.

Ella le plantó un dulce y tierno beso cerca de la oreja y después un roce en los labios.

Nada más no nos vayan a desesperar a Aome y a mí tomándose otro día, ¿eh? —observó cariñosamente la _yōkai taijiya_, y se separaron con lentitud.

No hay problema por eso, vida mía… ya sabes que no puedo estar muy lejos de ustedes o valdría más morir —dijo el Hoshi empleando ese tono de quijote novelero, y, al momento, volvió la vista hacia su amigo de dorados ojos para reclamarle en tono divertido—. Oye, Inuyasha, despídete tú también de la señorita Aome, no seas grosero —levantándose sin mucha prisa, se dirigió a las habitaciones del fondo—. Arreglaré algunas cuantas cosas que necesitaremos, así que no tardaré mucho.

El Hanyō no se había animado a hablar más, cavilando en lo que podría estar sucediendo en esa zona tan remota. La región Oeste, los dominios de Sesshōmaru, abarcaban más allá de lo que a simple vista podía verse sobre el horizonte… pero, al parecer, el Daiyōkai no le tenía demasiado aprecio a esas tierras. Claro que había percibido movimientos inesperados de energía negativa hacia esa zona, movimientos de demonios insignificantes. Por lo menos, que él supiera, su medio hermano no residía permanentemente en la región y, de acuerdo a lo que llegó a enterarse a través de Koga, no era específicamente en tierra donde se ubicaba su "hogar". Era de suponerse entonces que también yōkais inferiores notaran esta particularidad y se hayan adentrado en ese específico lugar… eso debía ser la causa que los haría moverse de esa manera tan desafiante a la autoridad del gran demonio blanco, aunque seres insignificantes como esos no le harían cosquillas en absoluto, y a lo mejor él mismo lo había permitido por alguna razón desconocida. Inuyasha volvió a poner su mueca habitual de superioridad por un momento.

¡Keh!, esas escorias malolientes no serán problema para _Tessaiga_ —soltó soberbiamente.

Pero aun así debes despedirte como es debido, Inuyasha, ya que Aome va a estar esperándote —fue la voz de Sango la que lo hizo reaccionar, dado que la castaña lo miraba escrutadoramente—. Vamos, niñas, alcancen a su papi —les indicó amablemente a sus gemelas, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo.

El nombrado enrojeció levemente por enésima ocasión, y dirigió una mirada algo tímida hacia la azabache, la cual también adquirió un tono rojizo en el rostro. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio entre ellos. Las dos chiquillas se levantaron y los miraron con curiosidad, extrañadas de sus reacciones. Después, al notar el azoramiento del joven, se abalanzaron sobre él haciéndolo caer.

¡"Perrito" Inuyasha tiene novia, tiene novia! —le dijeron al besarlo en las mejillas con cariño, para tomar sus orejas con fuerza y jalárselas sincronizadamente como acostumbran.

No… mocosas… deténganse… me duele… —al instante, con una mueca de susto en su rostro, las tomó con un poco de cuidado del kimono y trató de apartarlas de sus sensibles apéndices auditivos.

Ahome, Kikyō, por favor… —su mamá les habló con más seriedad, y les dirigió una mirada de molestia —, ya dejen en paz al tío Inuyasha y vayan a lavarse con su padre.

Si, mami, sentirlo mucho —respondieron las mellizas mostrándose avergonzadas de sus modales, soltando a su "víctima" al momento y retirándose rápidamente para alcanzar a su progenitor.

En el gesto de Aome se dibujó la ternura al verlas caminar deprisa… las niñas eran tan lindas y educadas, e inmediatamente volvió a avergonzarse otra vez al sentir a Inuyasha tan cerca de ella, pues el joven Hanyō se le acercó a gatas para despedirse como es debido.

Oye, Aome… yo… — tartamudeó un poco nervioso, apreciando nuevamente la opresión en su garganta. "¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo como ese pervertido idiota de Miroku, por qué?" se preguntó internamente al sentir como le ardía la cara de la pura pena.

Cuídense mucho, Inuyasha —ella lo interrumpió abrazándolo con cariño por el cuello, guardándose las ganas de besarlo para no ponerlo más nervioso—. Espero ir la próxima vez con ustedes.

Con ese movimiento tan repentino el sonrojo del semidemonio se incrementó hasta adquirir el tono carmesí de su traje, pero del puro bochorno ante la presencia de su amiga castaña, quien se sonrió con complacencia y picardía antes de levantarse con cuidado y en silencio, y así darles un "chancecito" a solas, a ver si está vez su amigo de dorados ojos se sinceraba con la azabache. Pero al parecer ese aun no era el momento propicio, pues Sango ya iba a salir de la estancia cuando…

¡Mami, mami, protégete! ¡Un monstruo! —las gemelas se presentaron una vez más en el área, corriendo, gritando y riendo al ser perseguidas por su padre, llevando el báculo sagrado a modo de "caballito".

¡Wuaaa! ¡Soy un ogro aterrador, y mi platillo favorito son las hermosas mamás y las niñas bonitas! —les decía Miroku haciendo muecas raras y, al aprisionar fuertemente a su esposa entre sus brazos, la besó sonoramente en la mejilla—. Las doncellas son un manjar apetitoso… sobre todo cuando son tan jóvenes y bellas como tú —le dijo pícaramente guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo.

Miroku… eres un niño travieso —observó Sango con una sonrisa.

Los gestos que Aome e Inuyasha hicieron ante la escena fueron diferentes: La chica miró a sus amigos con expresión de complacencia, y el joven puso cara de enojo ante la, en su opinión, ridiculez del Hoshi.

¡No, papi, no te comas a mami! —las pequeñas aun reían divertidas por las ocurrencias de su progenitor.

Querido mío, me parece que Kohaku los está esperando —dijo la señora de la casa tratando de apartarse un poco de su marido, hablándole entre seria y cariñosa.

¡Pues qué me espere otro poco! —contestó aquel con su mañosa actitud de antaño, dado que, sin pudor alguno, le acarició a su adorada mujer la parte de su bella anatomía que siempre ha admirado desde el principio de los tiempos—. Tengo que despedirme bien de todo.

Obviamente que el gesto de la exterminadora cambió a la velocidad del rayo, retomando también la tradicional expresión de molestia de aquellos años y, aunque lo cacheteó por su atrevimiento, trato de ser delicada frente a sus primogénitas, las cuales parpadearon de asombro ante lo sucedido en seguida. A sus amigos no les quedó más que poner el mismo mohín antiguo de resignación cuando el monje salía con sus… "chistecitos".

¡Miroku, por favor —le reclamó al tiempo que le soltó el golpe—, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas esto delante de las visitas… y tampoco de las niñas! —agregó viéndolo amenazadoramente—. ¿Qué van a pensar nuestras hijas de los hombres, eh? Qué mal ejemplo les estás dando —puntualizó ofendida.

Lo siento, corazón, yo sólo quise ser… —el mañoso pareció avergonzado de verdad, y se sobó el cachete con cuidado.

¡Papi manolarga, papi manolarga! —las gemelas le interrumpieron en su discurso, carcajeándose ruidosamente ante su gesto de dolor.

¡Keh!, Miroku idiota, ¿ya vez quién es el que les enseña malas palabras a las "diablitas" estas? —le dijo irónicamente Inuyasha, observándolo con una típica expresión anime de reproche.

Ay, monje Miroku… ¿por qué sigue haciendo eso? —y Aome imitó la mueca de su querido semidemonio, mirando fijamente al de ojos azules.

Considerando que su marido ya había tenido suficiente, Sango lo empujó sosegadamente hacia la puerta de su hogar, entregándole el báculo en las manos.

Anda ya, cariño mío, —le dijo más calmada retornando a sonreír delicadamente—, apúrense que se hace tarde, y no está nada bien que hagas esperar a Kohaku.

Adiós, papi manolarga —las niñas le hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano, sin dejar de sonreír ante su gesto adolorido, y también se despidieron del Hanyō—. Adiós, "Perrito" Inuyasha.

El semidemonio se levantó al momento y, dándole un rápido abrazo a la azabache, salió junto con el monje, y ambos hombres se encaminaron rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Las dos mujeres suspiraron un poco al verlos marchar.

Veo que hay mañas que no han cambiado, ¿verdad? —Aome se animó a comentar, sonriendo con una bobalicona expresión.

No —y el leve sonrojo de su amiga no se hizo esperar—, pero…

Papi manolarga, papi manolarga —las pequeñas gemelas canturrearon al unísono, pues, a su parecer, su papi hacía a veces cada graciosada.

Ahome y Kikyō, ahora tienen que ayudarme junto con tía Aome para limpiar el arroz que tiraron —les indicó su madre de forma dulce, para desviar su atención de lo que habían presenciado.

Entre todas asearon la cabaña… en realidad las niñas se aburrieron y salieron a jugar con la tierra del jardín. Sango las miró seriamente y después exhaló una típica nubecita de alivio.

Ya las bañare —dijo resignada.

Ya más tarde, Aome compartió el baño con las gemelas y les ayudó a lavarse bien detrás de las orejas, en tanto que Sango bañó al pequeño llorón de Miatsu, pues, aparte de que se ensució en el pañal, ya era la hora, provocando un simpático mohín de asco y molestia de parte de sus hermanas, lo que hizo que su joven madre las mirara con expresión divertida al recordar un gesto similar en su esposo. Después del baño, la joven de negra cabellera entretuvo a las chiquillas mostrándoles todas las cosas que traía en su gran mochila amarilla, las cuales les regalaría, en lo que la castaña alimentaba nuevamente a su bebé. Las niñas y su madre tenían rostros de asombro al ver todos los presentes traídos de la época actual.

… y estás son unas muñecas que traen ropita para que las cambien… unos libros para colorear… y por supuesto que les traigo también colores… —les decía en lo que sacaba uno a uno los obsequios—… aquí hay mucha ropa para ustedes, ¡se verán muy lindas!... y esto es para su hermano… —y le mostró a su amiga un minúsculo mameluco azul, ideal para un bebé recién nacido, preguntándole con algo de timidez al tiempo que le sonreía—… Sango, ¿te gusta?

Es muy bonito, Aome, en serio te doy las gracias por todo —contestó la aludida correspondiendo la sonrisa—. Pero no te hubieras molestado tanto, me da mucha pena contigo.

Vamos, Sango amiga, para mí no es ninguna molestia el darles estos sencillos obsequios —afirmó la morena sacando otras cuantas cosas—. Ustedes se merecen más, ya que siempre estuvieron conmigo apoyándome en todo cuando buscábamos la _Shikon no Tama_ —agregó mirándola por un segundo, para volver a revisar su mochila buscando algo más en el fondo.

Oh, Aome… eso era algo que también teníamos que hacer… —dijo la exterminadora un tanto apenada—… tú hacías la mayor parte del trabajo, y pasaste por muchas angustias, de verdad no es…

Ya no nos mortifiquemos por el pasado… —la azabache dio por saldado el asunto al enderezarse otra vez, y le enseñó algunas pequeñas cajas sonriendo grandemente—. También te traje esto a ti, te serán útiles ahora que… termine la cuarentena —agregó sonrojándose por un segundo, y continuó hablando en voz muy baja—. He de imaginar que las que te di antes de irme te sirvieron bastante, porque, conociendo al monje Miroku…

Y que lo digas —ahora la sonrojada fue otra—. Tengo que agradecerte también por eso.

Este… oye Sango, no te ofendas pero… —la joven de negra cabellera tartamudeó un poco ante lo que quería preguntarle a su amiga—… ¿cómo fue tu primera vez?... ¿qué sentiste cuándo…?... bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero —puntualizó algo avergonzada por su curiosidad.

A todo esto las gemelas habían estado muy entretenidas admirando todos los presentes para ellas y su hermano, y, en ese momento, miraron como su madre enrojecía intensamente, y en sus tiernas caritas se reflejó la duda, pues nunca la habían visto tan colorada… ni con su padre se ponía así de roja.

Aome… mejor después hablamos de… eso… y me platicas que más hiciste aparte de estudiar —Sango sonrió levemente como boba, tratando de disimular su bochorno ante sus hijas, y cambió al nene de seno para que continuara con su "importante" deber de alimentarse—. Niñas, ¿por qué no le dan color al libro que les trajo tía Aome?... se ve que está muy divertido —dirigiéndose tiernamente a ellas—, y más tarde podrán enseñarle a Lin todos sus regalos.

¡Si mami! —ambas contestaron al unísono, y tomando las crayolas, se dispusieron a pintar.

Luego me cuentan lo que es —añadió la _yōkai taijiya_ al sonreírles. Posteriormente miró a su amiga morena con bastante curiosidad—. Cuéntame, Aome, ¿extrañaste mucho a Inuyasha en ese tu tiempo?... Él te recordó bastante en todos estos años.

Yo también lo extrañé mucho —la aludida suspiró con algo de melancolía—. Todos los días pensé en él, pero sentía que en algún momento regresaría porque… porque quiero vivir con Inuyasha, así como tú vives con el monje Miroku.

Vaya, puedo ver que piensan lo mismo; a veces se veía muy seguro de tu regreso… aunque tenía sus ratos de melancolía —afirmó la exterminadora un poco sorprendida—. Pero dime una cosa, Aome, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

Bueno, creo que tenía que terminar mis estudios y así ser un buen ejemplo para mi hermano Sota, y, asimismo, darle a mi familia el gusto de mi graduación. Además yo también quería concluir el Instituto, por el cual me esforcé tanto para ingresar… no podía abandonarlo a la mitad —sonrió la joven tras meditarlo un segundo—. Fueron tres años de estudio desde que volví allá.

Supongo que tienes razón —razonó la castaña.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio observando a las gemelas, las cuales coloreaban muy contentas las páginas del libro, y al pequeño Miatsu, quien parecía más dormido que despierto.

¡Mira, mami! —Kikyō le mostró a su progenitora las dos páginas que llenó de rayones—. ¡Es un arcoíris!

¡Y el mío es un sol! —Ahome no quiso quedarse atrás, señalando lo que ella había pintado.

A mí se me hace que al arcoíris le falta color —contestó la aludida, y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga—, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Aome?

Me parece que tienes razón —admitió la azabache con una sonrisa similar—, y al sol le falta brillo.

Así que Aome les ayudó a pintar, explicándoles y mostrándoles la forma correcta de tomar los colores y cómo iluminar con cuidado. Sango llevó al pequeño a dormir en su "sillita" después de haberle sacado el aire, y fue a preparar de comer. Y pasaron las primeras horas de la tarde, después de comer, con las mellizas divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras la joven morena les narraba una historia entretenida y romántica, personificándola con las muñecas, permitiendo así que su amiga castaña tomara su baño. En media hora el pequeño bebé despertó por enésima ocasión para ser cambiado y alimentado, y… volver a dormir como si nada le inquietara. Cerca del anochecer Lin se presentó en la vivienda.

Muy buenas tardes, señorita Sango, señorita Aome, siento haber tardado tanto, pero la abuela Kaede y yo fuimos a un lugar un poco apartado de nuestra aldea —les saludó la jovencita un tanto apenada, dedicándoles una respetuosa reverencia y explicando los motivos de su tardanza.

Hola, Lin, es un gusto verte de nuevo por acá —Sango correspondió el saludo a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

¡Lin! —las gemelas no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre su amiga y "maestra", mostrándole una muñeca—. ¡Mira lo que nos trajo tía Aome!

¡Pero qué bonita muñeca! —dijo ella muy emocionada admirando el juguete, y después miró a la aludida y todas las cosas que se encontraban regadas en el piso—. No sabía que todo eso fuera de su época, señorita Aome —le comentó en tono de asombro.

Sólo son algunos regalos sencillos, Lin, y también traje algo para ti —le sonrió dulcemente la azabache tomando varias de las prendas de vestir y algunos adornos para el cabello, los cuales la niña tomó con cuidado, mirándolos absorta—. Espero sean de tu agrado… y que a Sesshōmaru le guste como te veas con ellos —agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Oh, son muy lindos! —la chiquilla también le sonrió, y después preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Y le trajo algo al Señor Sesshōmaru?

Bueno… no estoy segura de que es lo que pueda gustarle… por eso no le traje nada en esta ocasión —tartamudeó Aome en respuesta. En realidad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el regalarle algo al Daiyōkai porque… ¿qué se le puede regalar a un Inugami? En su tiempo, el "abuelo" Sesshōmaru ya lo tenía todo.

Entonces yo le preguntaré —la jovencita lo meditó un segundo, y retornó a sonreír.

Bien, y si alguna vez regresó a ver a mi mamá le traeré algo a Sesshōmaru —dijo la joven morena con una sonrisita bobalicona.

¡Lin, vamos a jugar! —Kikyō exigió la atención de su amiguita, hablando en tono de chiquilla berrinchuda.

Y juguemos a las muñecas como nos enseñó tía Aome —opinó a su vez la pequeña Ahome.

Bien, jugaremos a las muñecas como les enseñó la señorita Aome —la jovencita les regaló una sonrisa sincera a las mellizas, y después le habló respetuosamente a Sango—. Señorita Sango, ¿puedo guardar aquí las cosas que me trajo la señorita Aome?

Puedes dejarlas en el cuarto de las niñas, no te preocupes —le indicó amablemente la aludida. Al momento se dirigió cariñosamente a sus primogénitas—. Ahome, Kikyō, sean buenas hermanas y no peleen al jugar con Lin, y tampoco se ensucien mucho o voy a enojarme con ustedes.

Si, mami —le respondió Kikyō en un tono bastante formal para su edad.

No, mami —dijo Ahome poniéndose igual de seria.

En menos de dos minutos las niñas fueron al patio de atrás para terminar la tarde de forma divertida, llevando con ellas varias muñecas y complementos. Casi al tiempo llegó Shippou, y se abalanzó sobre su amiga de negra cabellera.

¡Aome, Aome! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo! —le dijo muy feliz al abrazarla con fuerza, sabiendo que ya nadie lo golpearía—. Ayer ya no me dejaron saludarte como es debido —añadió, y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Sango.

Oh, Shippou, no te ofendas —le contestó tranquilamente la aludida regalándole una gran sonrisa—, es que a veces eres… bastante impertinente en tus comentarios y tus acciones, y por eso Inuyasha se molesta contigo.

Ese Inuyasha es un perro tonto y gruñón, ¿verdad que sí, Aome? —afirmó el zorrito en tono exageradamente formal, como si tuviera la razón en todo, dirigiendo la mirada esmeralda nuevamente a la azabache.

Este… Shippou, Sango es la que tiene razón; ya conoces como es Inuyasha, y por eso no deberías discutir con él —le respondió ella acariciándole la pequeña cabeza, sonriéndole con cariño y colocándolo en el piso.

Ahora hasta lo defiendes y te pones de su parte —observó el kitsune en tono ofendido—. Pero dime una cosa, ¿ya se ha sincerado contigo y te ha dicho lo que siente por ti? —y la miró de forma escrutadora, esperando por una respuesta que le hiciera cambiar de idea con respecto al Hanyō.

Eee… —el tartamudeo y el sonrojó no se hicieron esperar, en lo que la castaña puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que Inuyasha tenía que decirle? ¿Acaso al fin le diría…?—… no, Shippou, Inuyasha no me ha dicho… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso? —le preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

Ay, Aome, pues a que más será —el chico zorro resopló brevemente cruzándose de brazos, comprendiendo que el retrasado semidemonio no se había abierto de capa para externarle sus sentimientos a la mujer de sus sueños—, a lo ese inútil de Inuyasha siente por ti desde ha…

Sango lo abrazó más rápidamente y le tapó la boca, mirándolo con inusual seriedad.

Oye, Shippou… —le dijo en tono tétrico—… ¿por qué no dejamos que sea el propio Inuyasha quién se exprese y te vas a jugar con las niñas al patio de atrás?

Aome parpadeó ante esa reacción tan poco común en la exterminadora, la cual solía ser muy dulce con el kitsune. El aludido también puso carita de miedo. Su amiga castaña lo soltó sin dejar de verlo con seriedad.

Eee… —ahora el tartamudeo fue del pequeño zorro—… sí, bueno… ¿Vas a dormir con nosotros hoy, Aome? Con la anciana Kaede, con Lin y conmigo.

Claro, y ya me contarás como te va en la escuela —ella le sonrió otra vez.

Hoy subí de grado, y fue difícil —afirmó más contento—. Pero para alguien tan talentoso como yo es pan comido.

Me alegro por ti —intervino Sango más tranquila.

Y también te traje regalos —volvió a decirle Aome, entregándole varias cajas con colores, muchas hojas y libros para colorear.

¡Órale, son muchisísimos colores! —los miró extasiado—. ¡Ay, Aome, muchas gracias!

Diviértanse un rato más y ve con las niñas, por favor —Sango volvió a intervenir, esta vez en entonación formal—, ya que Aome y yo tenemos que platicar… cosas de mujeres adultas.

El sonrojo del kitsune no se hizo esperar, y, sin decir nada más, se retiró con paso ligero hacia donde se encontraban las chiquillas.

Oye, Sango… —dijo Aome observando atentamente a su amiga, un tanto asombrada por esa petición—… ¿de qué vamos a platicar?

Bien, Aome, en primer lugar no debes darle alas a Shippou si vuelve a preguntarte sobre Inuyasha, o terminara por arruinarle todo —le puntualizó la castaña sin perder la serenidad, mirándola también—. Él ha esperado mucho tiempo por tu regreso, y lo correcto es dejarlo explayarse por sí mismo… al menos esa es mi opinión.

Mmm… Sí, creo que tienes razón —la azabache lo meditó un momento.

Además… se pondría furioso con nuestro pequeño amigo si le arruina… bueno, ya me entiendes — recalcó la exterminadora sin intenciones de decir nada más del asunto.

Eso no lo dudo, pero… yo lo mandaría al suelo si intenta lastimar a Shippou —afirmó la joven morena con convicción.

Mejor evítale la pena a Shippou y no te molestes con Inuyasha, Aome, o no va a atreverse a decir nada —le recalcó Sango moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Eee… nuevamente tienes razón, Sango, lo siento mucho —Aome se dio cuenta de que, si quería conocer los motivos que preocupaban a su amado semidemonio, realmente lo conveniente era darle la confianza de hablar.

Así que, si más tarde Shippou pretende decirte algo con respecto a Inuyasha, o piensa seguir criticándolo… —observó la exterminadora en tono solemne—… lo mejor es que desvíes su atención hacia otro tema, y coméntale que después hablarás de ello.

Sí… eso será lo adecuado —respondió la muchacha de negra cabellera agachando un poco la cabeza. Tenía tanto que aprender de las costumbres en el Sengoku. Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sango se animó a contestar el cuestionamiento que Aome le hizo antes.

En cuanto a tu pregunta de hace un rato… Para mí fue algo maravilloso cuando su Excelencia me… cuando él y yo… bueno, cuando hicimos… eso… y de hecho siempre es… fantástico —suspiró levemente y se sonrojó con intensidad al rememorar ese momento tan único y especial en su vida, cuando ella y su amado esposo se entregaron al amor por primera vez, así que desvió un poco la mirada del rostro de su amiga para ocultar su rubor.

Vaya… Dime una cosa, Sango, ¿el monje Miroku es muy tierno al hacer el amor o… es muy salvaje? —Aome puso un gesto soñador en su rostro antes de comentar lo último con un deje de picardía.

Bueno, él es… él tiene… ambas cosas, y… eso… ¡ay, pero qué vergüenza! —la joven castaña se abanicó un poco con la mano, ardiendo de la mejillas.

Oye, no tiene nada de malo disfrutarlo siendo que ya es tu marido… —comentó la azabache con una risita cantarina—… ¡Ya sabía yo que eras una pillina, qué guardadito te lo tenías! —añadió.

Sango aspiró una bocanada de aire como si se hubiera quedado sin respirar por un instante, y en tanto Aome no podía dejar de reír por lo bajo. Ella ya sospechaba que, muy en el fondo, a su amiga siempre le había gustado que Miroku fuera… manolarga, sí, pero sólo con ella, y de una forma discreta, algo de lo que el joven Hoshi carecía. Así que no le cabía duda de que, desde que sus amigos se casaron, la exterminadora se hubiera contagiado y dejado llevar por los arrebatos pasionales de su amado cónyuge.

Bien, Aome, muy bien… ahora explícame porque me preguntaste eso —dijo la castaña al recuperar la compostura, aunque sus mejillas seguían coloradas, y le lanzó a su amiga morena una mirada escrutadora y suspicaz.

Eee… sólo es curiosidad para cuando… cuando Inuyasha y yo… —el tartamudeó no se hizo esperar, porque en realidad no había planeado confesarse de esa forma, por lo menos no ese día—… ¡ay, me da mucha pena decirlo! —y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

Aome, amiga… —Sango volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con gesto de resignación y su mirada se puso seria—… no quiero desilusionarte pero… tú mejor que nadie has de saber que no todos los hombres son iguales y… bueno, ya conoces que Miroku es… e Inuyasha… En fin, conoces lo mucho que le cuesta ser expresivo y mostrar lo que siente en verdad, así que no lo presiones demasiado.

Entiendo —respondió la joven morena al descubrirse, suspirando también con algo de abatimiento.

¡Vamos, ni porque nos espió a Miroku y a mí en muchas ocasiones se arma de valor para… para confesar lo que siente por ti! —la _yōkai taijiya_ no pudo contenerse en guardar este secreto, soltándolo sin mucho tacto antes de desviar nuevamente la mirada para encubrir su bochorno.

¿Qué dices?… ¿Qué Inuyasha los espió cuándo el monje Miroku y tú estaban…? —Aome se impactó con la noticia… sí que Inuyasha debía estar desesperado para cometer algo así.

Sí, eso hizo —Sango afirmó sin mirarla directamente, aun recordando lo sucedido—. Creo que ha intentado aprender a ser… bueno, cariñoso como… como mi marido; y sé que hasta le pidió ayuda para poder escribirte poemas de amor.

¿Entonces eso hizo Inuyasha para mí? —las pupilas de la azabache temblaron un poco. Todos esos poemas fueron escritos únicamente para ella, así hayan representado un gran esfuerzo para el Hanyō.

Pero debes de mantenerte tranquila, como si no supieras nada más —la castaña la interrumpió agitando una mano para saldar el tema—. Si lo dejas hacer las cosas a su manera no tardará en abrirse y sincerarse contigo, y tal vez entonces… —y no terminó la frase, pues en el rostro de su amiga estaban dibujadas muchas ilusiones y sueños futuros. Ambas sonrieron.

La noche cayó sobre la aldea, y Aome se fue con Shippou y Lin hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, saludándola muy gustosa, entregándole sus obsequios, y platicando con ella de muchas cosas cuando se sentaron a cenar. Nuestra amiga le pidió de favor que la entrenara para mejorar y controlar sus poderes espirituales, y así llegar a ser la principal sacerdotisa de la aldea, a lo que la viejecita accedió gustosamente ya que su tiempo en la vida era más corto con el paso de los años, y su poder espiritual nunca había sido tan especial como lo fue el de su hermana Kikyō; y a la pequeña Lin le faltaba más edad para poder siquiera aspirar a ese importante puesto, aunque ya había mostrado progresos al tener también dentro de ella una energía mística comparable con la de la chica del futuro. Shippou le había insistido en platicar acerca del torpe de Inuyasha y su falta de valor, pero la joven, poniendo en práctica el consejo de la exterminadora, le dijo que sobre eso platicarían en otro momento, y lo distrajo pidiéndole que le contara sobre la gran escuela de zorros y los difíciles exámenes que había tenido que hacer para la obtención de sus títulos indispensables de magia ordinaria, a lo que el kitsune se enorgulleció contando sus logros.

Al llegar la hora de descansar, Aome levantó una silenciosa plegaria a Dios en agradecimiento por estar ahí, y pidiendo por el bienestar de sus amigos y de su amado Inuyasha, para que no sufrieran ningún contratiempo en aquella lejana región. Después se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, en donde ya vivía junto a él.

_Nota de la autora: en la siguiente parte… Inuyasha pedirá la ayuda desesperada de su amigo para poder explayarse, por supuesto que recibirá primero un regaño y después… No se lo pierdan, que para darle más sabor a esto nuestro Hanyō sufrirá la gota gorda, pero para ser sincero y cursi… jajaja. Un saludo._


	36. Chapter 19 parte 2

Capítulo 19 parte 2

_Ahora veamos cómo les va a los varones…_

Miroku e Inuyasha se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede después de despedirse de forma amable y cariñosa de la familia y de Aome. No se hablaron en el breve trayecto, ya que el joven monje sobaba la mejilla en la cual su esposa le plantó un buen bofetón por ser tan… imprudente con ella frente a toda la gente, y el Hanyō, algo enrojecido de pena ajena y propia, miraba hacia el suelo para disimular. Así llegaron a la pequeña vivienda, en donde ya se encontraba esperándolos el joven exterminador junto a la nekomata.

Buenos días, su Excelencia, se han tardado un… —Kohaku le sonrió con amabilidad a su cuñado antes de que estuvieran cerca y, al notar la marca en el cachete, parpadeó un poco—… Vaya, ahora entiendo que los entretuvo —y suspiró brevemente haciendo gesto de resignación. Kirara maulló al tiempo, como dando a entender que también pensaba lo mismo que su amo.

Vamos, Kohaku, muchacho, no te fijes en detallitos sin importancia —le dijo solemnemente el Hoshi dejando de sobarse, aunque la marca aún era visible—. Esto suele ocurrir en los matrimonios, y a veces se me va la mano con tu hermana.

¡Keh!, bastante seguido diría yo —el de dorados ojos no pudo morderse la lengua, así que no dudó en intervenir en la conversación.

En ese momento salieron Lin y la anciana Kaede, junto con Shippou. Al parecer la venerable mujer y la niña se ausentarían de la aldea para cumplir con otros encargos.

Su Excelencia, muy buen día tenga usted —le saludó respetuosamente Kaede, dedicándole una reverencia—, puedo darme cuenta que ya se despidió como corresponde en estos casos —e hizo la observación mirando detenidamente el rostro del monje.

De plano contigo, Miroku, llevas tres años de casado y todavía no se te quita lo… —le espetó el kitsune en lo que Lin parpadeaba de asombro.

Ya, ya, por favor, no es para tanto —el aludido sonrió como bobo y agitó levemente una mano tratando de minimizar el asunto—. Lo primordial es irnos enseguida, el deber nos llama y no debemos hacer esperar más a esas pobres personas —agregó volviendo a la solemnidad, dirigiéndose especialmente a su cuñadito.

Tiene usted razón, Excelencia —el jovencito le tomó la palabra, y, mirando a su mascota, le habló en un amable tono de mando—. Muy bien, Kirara, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

La pequeña criatura se transformó en pantera, rugiendo en señal de aprobación, y Miroku subió en su lomo seguido de Kohaku, partiendo con velocidad en la dirección indicada. Los que se quedarían agitaron la mano en señal de despedida.

¡Cuídense mucho, estaremos esperándolos! —les gritó Lin con su sonrisa característica.

Y muy pronto fueron alcanzados por Inuyasha, quien "trotaba" a su lado. Los dos humanos correspondieron la despedida, el Hanyō sólo emitió un sonido ronco como diciendo "adiós" a su manera.

Bueno, Kohaku, ¿puedes decirme cuáles han sido las señales principales del ataque de los yōkai? —cuando ya sobrevolaban un área boscosa, Miroku le preguntó a su cuñado por el objetivo en cuestión, con el interés profesional que se requiere.

En realidad no se han quedado en un solo lugar, Excelencia —le aclaró el chico con cortesía. Ese hombre se merecía su respeto, y no sólo por el hecho de ser un buen monje cuando era verdaderamente debido, sino también por ser su pariente mayor desde que se casó con su hermana—. Lo que sé es que se han desplazado dentro de una misma zona, rebasando un poco los límites de lo que sería la región Oeste.

¡Keh!, puedo darme cuenta de que al tonto de Sesshōmaru no le importa defender "sus" tierras de esas basuras —le interrumpió Inuyasha resoplando su indignación.

Imagino que ha de tener alguna razón para permitir el paso de seres inferiores por sus dominios, Inuyasha, ya que hace mucho no se presentaban disturbios semejantes por esa región desde que él tomó posesión de ella —analizó el Hoshi sin querer darle a su amigo la razón del todo, mirándolo con algo de suspicacia—. ¿No te parece extraño?

¡Keh!, pues sus absurdas razones me valen un carajo —dijo el semidemonio en su habitual tono áspero—. Para Sesshōmaru los humanos siguen siendo un estorbo en su vida, y es por eso que permite que yōkais tan patéticos como esos hagan de las suyas con la pobre gente que tiene la desgracia de vivir en esa zona.

Eso no lo creo, Inuyasha… Sesshōmaru ha cambiado aunque no lo demuestre. Lo que sí me gustaría saber es el porqué de semejante descuido a "su reino" —su amigo lo contrario manteniendo el gesto formal, y miró a su cuñadito con atención—. Kohaku, ¿Lin no te ha contado nada del asunto?

No, su Excelencia, Lin no me ha dicho nada. Al parecer el Señor Sesshōmaru le ha pedido discreción… —el muchacho negó firmemente con la cabeza—… y ella no va a hablar de más para no disgustarlo —puntualizó.

En fin… —Miroku soltó un breve suspiro ante ese argumento, dado que nadie podía obligar a la pequeña a hablar si el gran demonio blanco le había ordenado no hacerlo—. Tendremos que eliminar a los monstruos con los que topemos en el camino e implementar una barrera de protección espiritual en las aldeas circunvecinas a la región. Por cierto, Kohaku, ¿qué arma utilizarás ahora? —volvió a dirigirse al joven exterminador—. La hoz ya es muy chica para ti —indicó con amabilidad.

El maestro Totosai me ha forjado una nueva. Le dije que pasaría por ella hoy, ya que no queda muy lejos de aquí el lugar donde él habita —dijo el jovencito sin disimular su emoción, respondiendo a la pregunta—. Así el señor Inuyasha y usted podrían investigar en los alrededores sobre el avance de los yōkais —añadió a modo de observación.

Eso me parece bien —respondió el Hoshi al meditarlo—. Es importante determinar cómo han sido sus movimientos, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

¡Keh!, esos pedazos de mierda no son problema para eliminarlos… incluso yo solo podría acabar con todos ellos usando el _"Kaze no Kizu"_ de _Tessaiga_, o mandarlos en pedacitos directo al infierno con el _"Meido Zangetsua"_ —dijo Inuyasha con su tono habitual de arrogancia.

Miroku le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria antes de decirle algo, y Kohaku se abstuvo de opinar.

Vamos, Inuyasha, nadie pone en duda tus habilidades —le reprochó su amigo—, pero este es un trabajo de equipo y debemos distribuirnos. Además debes recordar que…

¡Carajo!, ya te entendí… no sigas diciendo estupideces —le bufó el aludido con irritación.

Ya era más de mediodía cuando llegaron a una aldea cercana al área donde se registraron los primeros ataques. Adquirieron algunos alimentos y se dispusieron a pedir información, ofreciéndose a echar a los demonios por una buena paga a cambio _(por si alguien tenía duda, todo fue obra del charlatán de Miroku)_. Obtuvieron lo que necesitaban y se encaminaron hacia otro poblado vecino, y el joven exterminador se dirigiría junto con la nekomata al lugar donde habían sido citados por el anciano yōkai forjador de armas.

¿Estás seguro que el chiflado de Totosai te verá ahí?... como es tan desorientado y calavera —le preguntó Inuyasha a Kohaku, haciendo la puntual observación.

No lo olvidará —le afirmó el muchacho con convicción —. Kirara seguirá su rastro, así que nos vemos más tarde.

Bien, cuídate por favor y salúdanos al maestro Totosai —le dijo Miroku amablemente, palmeándole amablemente el hombro—. Te estaremos esperando… donde quiera que nos encuentres.

Ya un poco alejados de la aldea, caminando por un angosto sendero, nuestros amigos conversaron de… otro asunto importante, importante para el joven Hanyō.

Oye, Miroku… —en cuanto Kohaku se perdió en el horizonte, Inuyasha le habló al monje en un tono bastante cohibido—… ¿podrías…? —"¡Carajo, esto es absurdo!..." pensó un poco apenado y contrariado, "… pero este idiota es el único que de verdad puede ayudarme".

¿Si… qué es lo que se te ofrece, Inuyasha? —el aludido lo observó escrutadoramente, respondiéndole con amabilidad—. Imagino ya cual es el asunto que te mortifica, pero puedes decírmelo con toda confianza.

¡Keh!, si ya lo sabes no sé por qué te haces tonto —le soltó el semidemonio un tanto molesto.

Genio y figura… —le contestó su interlocutor en un tono también enfadado, y lo miró fijamente deteniéndose un poco en su andar—. ¿A dónde crees que vas a llegar con ese carácter, eh?... Y es por eso que te…

Ya, ya bájale y no me sermonees —le interrumpió el de dorados ojos en un tono más desesperado—. Es que yo… en realidad yo… no sé cómo decirle a Aome lo… lo que siento por ella —concluyó sonrojándose levemente.

Ante estas palabras que confirmaban sus sospechas, Miroku por poco se azota estilo anime. "¿Entonces… de qué te sirvió espiarme cuando…?" se preguntó internamente recuperando el equilibrio, mirando una vez más a su amigo sin disimular el gesto de resignación y pena ante el poco valor mostrado con la dama en cuestión.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ¿qué te detiene? —le dijo palmeándole suavemente el hombro, volviendo a caminar con él—. Sabes que la señorita Aome te ama intensamente, así que no veo dónde está el problema. Todo lo que le expresaste en los…

Eso porque es… es más fácil escribirlo… —le interrumpió una vez más el aludido, tartamudeando avergonzado—… pero… cuando quiero… cuando quiero hablar… siento que… siento que yo no soy… yo no soy así —y enrojeció otro poco.

El Hoshi lo observó una vez más de reojo, de forma escrutadora, como sopesando la situación.

Mmm… —meditó un poco antes de animarse a hablar nuevamente—. Por pura curiosidad, Inuyasha, amigo mío, ¿cómo fue que le declaraste tu amor a la noble señorita Kikyō?

Y por enésima ocasión el tono de la piel del Hanyō subió a un rojo tan brillante y encendido como el de su traje.

Eee… este… yo… es que yo… —el tartamudeo del de dorados ojos no se hizo esperar—… es que yo no… yo no lo hice.

Ahora sí el monje dio con su humanidad en el piso en lo que el joven semidemonio de plateada cabellera desvió la vista. Miroku se enderezó casi al instante, apoyado en su báculo y sobándose el área donde se magulló.

¡¿Cómo… cómo que no lo hiciste?! —preguntó asombrado con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Y entonces tú…?

Ella fue quien… ella me pidió que… que… me lo pidió… indirectamente —le interrumpió Inuyasha sin animarse a verlo aun de frente—. Kikyō me dijo que, si le pedía a la _Shikon no Tama_ el deseo de ser un humano en su totalidad, ésta se purificaría desapareciendo al instante y así ella… ella podría ser una mujer libre para vivir a mi lado, dado que ya no tendría ninguna obligación como sacerdotisa.

Vaya, ya veo por donde va el asunto —el joven de ojos azules suspiró brevemente sin dejar de sobarse la frente—. Y tú, como todo buen hombre que se respete de serlo, estuviste muy de acuerdo en aceptar su propuesta antes de que Naraku los engañara… eso explica muchas cosas —y lo miró con suspicacia.

¡Keh!, pero ni te creas que pensé en alguna de tus… obscenidades —le espetó su interlocutor regresando un poco a su arrogancia habitual, recuperándose de la vergüenza.

Obscenidades… —murmuró el monje contemplándole ahora con molestia, y hablándole en entonación de circunspecto—… Ya te dije que dentro de un matrimonio no puedes llamarle obscenidades a las más puras muestras de amor entre dos seres que unieron sus vidas, y no me vengas con el cuento de que nunca pensaste llegar a la intimidad marital con la señorita Kikyō si hubieras vivido con ella.

Ante esas palabras tan ciertas, Inuyasha volvió a enrojecer levemente, desviando la vista una vez más para ocultar su bochorno.

Mmm… creo entender cuál es la raíz de tu problema —Miroku se sonrió un poco… por la forma de actuar del semidemonio, eso iba a ser un reto de lo más peliagudo—. Si no se te quitan esas ideas tontas de la cabeza no vas a poder pedirle a la linda señorita Aome que se case contigo.

¿Y quién dijo que quiero casarme con ella, eh? — preguntó sin meditar.

El joven Hoshi volvió a lanzarle una mirada fulminante. "¡Ay, Inuyasha, si serás… bruto!" pensó antes de expresar nuevamente su opinión.

¿Y entonces para que querías que regresara de su mundo, eh? —le reprochó con dureza en el acto—. La señorita Aome volvió porque te ama, y espera de ti una respuesta mejor que la de antaño.

Eee… perdón, creo que tienes razón —admitió el Hanyō avergonzado de sí mismo. Lo que tanto había deseado en el transcurso de esos tres años fue ver nuevamente a su amada morena del futuro, y sincerarse con ella respecto de sus sentimientos.

Pero por supuesto que tengo razón —externó el joven de corta coleta en tono de suficiencia.

Entonces… ¿si me ayudaras? —el de dorados ojos utilizó está vez un tono de súplica que no acostumbraba usar, mirando a su amigo con algo de desesperación y tristeza.

Tranquilo… para eso somos amigos —el monje volvió a sonreír otra vez, palmeándole un hombro a su camarada para transmitirle confianza, ya que parte de su trabajo es también brindar consuelo y auxilio al necesitado—. Debo decirte que tienes que estar dispuesto a abrirte a nuevos pensamientos y así realmente conseguirás declararle tu amor a la señorita Aome… como no lo has hecho nunca en tu vida.

Inuyasha suspiró con algo de alivio, sin afirmar ni negar nada. Miroku podría ser un monje charlatán, bastante hablador e indiscreto en ciertas cosas, pero sabía que, en momentos y situaciones difíciles, podía confiar en él.

Bien, bien… por ahora es menester que concentremos nuestras energías en la razón que nos trajo hasta acá —el joven Hoshi retomó su camino y recuperó el buen humor.

¡Keh!... p#$%& monstruos mierdas —y el semidemonio también recuperó su tono áspero y habitual.

En poco tiempo llegaron a otro poblado, y, antes de hacer otra cosa, solicitaron información sobre los ataques.

Se han presentado de forma intermitente, Excelencia —el mayor de la aldea, quien los había recibido en su casa, fue el que les proporcionó toda la información que requerían—. Desde hace aproximadamente un mes se han sentido fuertes disturbios en las alturas, y los rumores indican que son un poco más allá sobre la zona poniente.

Ah, ya veo… así que esas son las alteraciones causantes que los yōkai se muevan de forma descontrolada —Miroku meditó en el hecho antes de contestar, volviendo la vista al noble anciano—. Descuide usted, venerable patriarca, nos encargaremos de impedir el paso de esos seres implementando una barrera de protección espiritual —y se dirigió a Inuyasha en voz baja, a modo de explicarle la gravedad del asunto—. Inuyasha, mientras la causa que originó la perturbación no sea eliminada no podremos hacer mucho al respecto —opinó.

¡Keh!, miserables fenómenos —espetó entre dientes el Hanyō.

Su Excelencia, se lo agradecemos tanto — contestó el hombre dedicándole una breve reverencia.

No tiene por qué, venerable patriarca, es nuestro trabajo —respondió el aludido correspondiendo el gesto.

Llegaron a un arreglo acerca de la paga, y por supuesto que los servicios fueron bien cobrados, con la consideración de darles un razonable plazo para cubrir el monto total del mismo. La defensa espiritual a los alrededores del poblado detendría el avance de los yōkais en ese lugar. Incluso a Inuyasha le afectaba la pureza de la energía sagrada, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Ya casi anochecía cuando se retiraron manteniendo el rumbo hacia la zona Oeste, y Kohaku los alcanzó un poco más adelante.

¡Su Excelencia, señor Inuyasha! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —les saludó al acercarse a su posición, descendiendo prontamente con Kirara.

Kohaku, muchacho, es bueno verte de vuelta —el monje correspondió el saludo con una gran sonrisa, palmeándole del hombro en señal de bienvenida—. Puedo ver que nuestro buen amigo Totosai te hizo un arma muy versátil —le comentó admirando la nueva herramienta de trabajo que traía consigo.

Se trataba de una enorme arma en forma de hoz, como aquella que el joven exterminador solía utilizar en su entrenamiento, pero esta vez casi la triplicaba en tamaño. Sin embargo ya Kohaku había adquirido gran habilidad, como antaño su hermana Sango.

Ese viejo loco de Totosai hizo un buen trabajo con eso, Kohaku… será buena idea ir a verlo en cuanto terminemos con este asunto —Inuyasha observó también el arma y dio su opinión profesional—. ¿Y cómo se encuentra ese chiflado? —le preguntó más directamente al joven.

El maestro Totosai se encuentra bien, señor Inuyasha, y me imagino lo estará esperando —afirmó el chico con educación, guardando su arma con mucho cuidado—. Precisamente me preguntó por usted… dijo que hace días debería haber llevado a _Tessaiga_ a afilar.

¡Keh!, ¿y encontrarme con Sesshōmaru?... ¡primero acabaré con las bazofias que dejó entrar a sus dominios, y después le diré sus verdades a ese idiota! —el semidemonio no ocultó su desagrado al pensar en topar de frente con su gran hermano.

Por cierto, Kohaku —Miroku intervino en la charla dirigiéndose a su cuñadito—, he de suponer que el maestro Totosai ha de saber algo del tema que nos ocupa… él y el anciano Myoga a veces se enteran de muchas cosas. ¿No te comentó algo? —le cuestionó amablemente.

Bueno… —Kohaku dudó un poco antes de responder, mirando fijamente a su cuñado—… lo único que me dijeron es que tuviéramos mucho cuidado, ya que al parecer hay demonios tan poderosos como el Señor Sesshōmaru por los alrededores… y a demonios de esa categoría no es nada fácil exterminarlos por los métodos tradicionales, Excelencia —aseguró al final.

Es cierto… —el aludido Hoshi suspiró por lo bajo, recordando que en alguna ocasión presenciaron algo relacionado en contra del Daiyōkai de larga cabellera plateada, y lo mal que terminaron los pobres monjes que lo habían desafiado de esa forma imprudente—. Ya suponía yo que Sesshōmaru tenía alguna relación con todo esto —agregó un tanto apenado.

¡Keh!, yo te lo dije —le interrumpió Inuyasha con su arrogancia habitual, rememorando el mismo pasaje—, ese cretino de mierda no ha cambiado para nada.

No, Inuyasha, yo no creo que le sea útil mandar a atacar y asesinar humanos… ¿qué ganaría con hacer eso? —el joven de azules pupilas negó con la cabeza—. Además la pequeña Lin no deja de ser humana, y, quiérase o no, ha confiado su cuidado a nosotros, así que no es por ahí el asunto…

¡Keh!, no me vayas a decir que se trata de alguna reunión familiar para constatar quien de todos esos p%&$# presumidos es el mero mero yōkai entre los yōkais… —el joven semidemonio no pudo guardarse la ironía al comentar—… ¡puras m"#$%%&!

Bueno… tal vez estés más cerca de acertar de lo que crees… —opinó Miroku mirándole con suspicacia—… pero de esas grandes criaturas demoníacas no podremos encargarnos sin riesgo de ser heridos de gravedad o algo peor, sobre todo si son varias y se encuentran reunidas, así que debemos concentrarnos en eliminar a los más débiles que estén por aquí y continuar sellándoles el paso.

Cómo me daría gusto acabar con uno de esos petulantes bastardos —comentó Inuyasha sonriendo con una maníaca expresión—, me sería más divertido que aniquilar inmundicias…

A este punto, al oírle hablar así, Miroku, Kohaku y Kirara hicieron gesto de resignación.

¿Y… por qué no le pides a Sesshōmaru que te los presente? —le dijo irónicamente el monje—. Tal vez así pudieras…

¡Keh!, no seas tarado, Miroku —le contestó de muy fea manera, interpretando correctamente el chistecito—. No voy a pedirle nada a ese engreído.

Aun no era tiempo de relajarse, así que se asistieron a dos poblados más antes de que la noche cayera por completo, e hicieron su trabajo. Ya era bastante tarde cuando al fin pudieron acostarse a dormir, dado que en la última población sí se habían topado con cinco demonios no tan débiles, a los que Kohaku tuvo que exterminar dado que Inuyasha los consideró basuras para él, algo no fuera de lo común en su naturaleza, aunque se encargó del último que estuvo a punto de escapar, y lo mandó en pedacitos al profundo abismo de la condenación utilizando la técnica del _"Meido Zangetsua"_.

Señor Inuyasha… —Kohaku suspiró con abatimiento ante lo ocurrido—…pensaba utilizar la piel y los huesos de ese monstruo para crear nuevas armaduras de nuestra escuela.

¡Keh!, me lo hubieras dicho antes, Kohaku —le respondió el aludido en forma golpeada.

Vamos, Kohaku, no debes preocuparte por eso —le dijo Miroku consolándolo al palmearle la espalda—, creo que lo que tenemos aquí servirá… has hecho un buen trabajo el día de hoy —añadió felicitándolo por sus logros.

Muchas gracias, su Excelencia, fue con su apoyo que conseguimos el triunfo —respondió el jovencito un tanto avergonzado, ya que la modestia es una de sus virtudes.

Ahora me encargaré de purificar la zona… así podremos descansar sin temor —recalcó el Hoshi retomando la seriedad.

La gente les retribuyó por su ayuda brindándoles comida y un espacio para pasar la noche. Después de implementar la barrera espiritual y de un primer ritual de purificación de lo obtenido en la cacería, ahora sí a dormir, ya mañana llegarían a la comarca más conflictiva. Más, antes de que cerraran los ojos, justo al terminar con los rituales…

Oye, Miroku idiota, ¿no crees que exageras? —le dijo Inuyasha con voz ahogada, como si le costara trabajo respirar.

¿Te refieres al pago de nuestros servicios profesionales? —le respondió el aludido con otra pregunta.

No, inútil, no me refiero a eso… —reprochó el semidemonio aspirando una bocanada—… es sobre la barrera espiritual. Siento que estoy muriéndome…

Mira nada más quien es el que exagera… —observó el de azules ojos en tono divertido, para posteriormente agregar a modo de aclaración—. Haz de disculparme, Inuyasha, pero no sería nada conveniente hacerla débil.

¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pasar la noche, eh? —le cuestionó el Hanyō con rudeza—. Si no haces algo pronto juro que te mataré.

Serénate, amigo mío, por favor, y permíteme —el joven monje no pareció preocupado por la amenaza. Colocó un pergamino en la frente de su camarada e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano, susurrando unas palabras ininteligibles.

¿Pero qué mierda...? —el de dorados ojos iba a replicar, más sintió que se libraba de un peso—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó al aspirar una bocanada de aire con mayor libertad, abriendo los dorados ojos de más por un segundo, sorprendido del repentino cambio en el ambiente.

A pesar que la cercanía de la luna nueva debilita tu poder demoniaco, Inuyasha, no dejas aun de ser un Hanyō, por lo cual recibes el efecto de la energía espiritual purificadora y eso te hace sentir peor —le explicó el monje calmadamente—. De alguna forma tuve que resaltar un poco tu lado humano, el cual no se ve afectado.

Aaahhh… ¿en serio? —el semidemonio no pareció comprender nada de lo dicho por su amigo.

Eso es… sorprendente —Kohaku no pudo ocultar un bostezo ni un cumplido, a lo que Kirara maulló aprobatoriamente—. Su Excelencia, de verdad que usted es admirable en lo que hace.

Es para lo que ha servido un buen entrenamiento —el aludido no dudo en afirmar con orgullo—. Han de recordar que próximamente seré el encargado del templo del maestro Mushin, y para eso se requiere a un monje capaz de dominar las esencias negativas.

¡Jah!, aunque hay ciertas negatividades que nunca dominaras del todo —opinó Inuyasha empleando un tono burlón, señalándole la mejilla que todavía se veía enrojecida.

Bueno, bueno, también soy un ser humano sensible hecho de carne… y la carne es débil cuando se trata de… —Miroku pareció apenado de verdad ante ese señalamiento a sus indiscreciones—… ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto? Pronto me entenderás —señaló al final.

Eso quisieras, tarado —obviamente que el joven de doradas pupilas no iba a admitir nada, y menos delante del muchacho, el cual enrojeció discretamente de los pómulos dado que aún no comprendía del todo el comportamiento de los hombres adultos con las mujeres, especialmente el de su cuñado con su hermana.

Y al fin se durmieron para renovar sus fuerzas y continuar con su camino.

El único que no pareció dormir del todo fue Inuyasha, y no porque estuviera preocupado por los monstruos, los cuales le tenían sin cuidado… meditaba en otras cosas importantes para él. "Carajo… sinceramente nunca pensé en tener hijos con Kikyō, eso no estaba en mis planes", se decía internamente con algo de reproche, "Pero ahora, con Aome… no… no sé si… yo no podría…" Enrojeció un poco al recordar que sí, esta vez si deseaba herederos… Miroku y Sango le habían hecho ver lo bello que era tener una familia numerosa. Pero, la concepción de una criatura implicaba realizar ese tipo de acciones que le daban harta vergüenza, dado que los indecentes de sus amigos luego no se medían en sus… muestras de cariño, principalmente el mañoso pervertido del Hoshi. Prontamente sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas cochambrosas de su mente, más no dejó de pensar en el asunto…

Oye, Miroku… —lo movió un poco y le habló bajo para no despertar a sus otros acompañantes.

Mmm… Sanguito, dulce amor mío… —el monje hablaba en sueños, y, por el tono empleado, parecía algo bueno—… es sólo un besito más… no te enojes conmigo…

El de dorados ojos hizo mueca de desagrado y molestia, no queriendo ni imaginar las impúdicas introversiones que pasaban por la mente del libidinoso monje… porque la dichosa cuarentena de su último vástago aún no concluía, y eso lo tenía a "dieta". Ya nada más faltaba que lo abrazara confundiéndolo con su hermosa mujer.

No soy Sango, idiota descerebrado —lo zarandeó otro poco para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad—, así que ya despierta.

¿Eh, qué pasa? —el aludido abrió un poco los párpados—. Inuyasha, ¿por qué me despiertas así? —al percatarse de quien lo había sacudido, le miró con reproche—. Todavía no amanece y estaba teniendo un sueño magnífico.

¡Keh!, me di cuenta, no necesito referencias —observó el otro mirándolo inquisitivamente, hablándole en tono de superioridad—. Es una verdadera lástima para ti el que todavía falte tiempo para que termine la cuarentena, y es bueno que Sango te ponga en tu lugar de vez en cuando.

Ah, ya veo que la envidia te corroe —ironizó el monje riendo falsamente—. Mira, mi buen amigo, si me despertaste para echarme en cara mis deseos carnales… déjame disfrutarlos en sueños —le puntualizó bostezando grandemente, dispuesto a acomodarse de nuevo en el futón.

No seas torpe, Miroku, no puedes dormirte todavía porque… es que yo… yo quiero saber… —el tartamudeó por lo que iba a expresar no se hizo esperar, y volvió a enrojecer un poco al externarlo—… oye, ¿es necesario hacer… eso que tú y Sango… eso al casarse? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Una vez más, su amigo el monje le lanzó una breve mirada de pena e hizo un gesto de resignación, enderezándose un poco sobre el futón hasta sentarse frente a él.

Inuyasha, dime una cosa, ¿realmente quieres casarte con la señorita Aome y vivir a su lado? —le preguntó empleando una entonación apenada.

Eee… bueno… es que yo… yo… —tartamudeó el semidemonio por enésima ocasión. Por supuesto que quería vivir con ella de una manera formal, pero…

¿De verdad amas a la señorita Aome, o sólo la quieres para llenar el vacío que te dejó la muerte de la señorita Kikyō? —esta vez la pregunta fue más inquisitiva.

No, no es por eso, yo amo a Aome de verdad, y Kikyō… Kikyō ya es pasado —afirmó con presteza, admitiendo lo que no había admitido tiempo atrás—. Ahora… ¿qué hago?, ¿cómo puedo…? No quiero hacerlo mal, no quiero lastimarla ni hacerla sufrir de ninguna manera… sigo siendo una bestia peligrosa —admitió con algo de desesperación, mirándose las garras.

Tranquilo y tómalo con calma, que a la señorita Aome no le molesta que seas Hanyō —dijo serenamente el joven monje palmeándole el hombro para reconfortarlo—. Vamos por partes… Primero era prioritario admitir que sí la amas de verdad, cosa que ya has hecho y es un paso importante para la relación; lo siguiente es que estés dispuesto a cambiar ciertas… ideas que tienes con respecto al matrimonio.

Ajá —comentó su interlocutor, animándole a continuar con la "lección".

El punto es que el tener intimidad con la pareja es parte esencial de la vida matrimonial —afirmó el Hoshi sin perder la serenidad.

¿Entonces tengo que…?... ¿no hay otra forma de…?... ¿sólo se… así? —el de dorados ojos preguntó un tanto alarmado.

Miroku le hizo un gesto de poner los ojos en blanco por un instante… "Buda, por favor, ilumíname", pensó antes de articular alguna mala palabra.

Mira, Inuyasha, si sólo quieres compartir la misma cama con la señorita Aome nada más para dormir sin que pase otra cosa… —le dijo mirándolo con reproche—… igual puede dormir junto con Shippou o con cualquier otro sin ningún problema, y no creo que sea lo único que ella deseé de ti al vivir a tu lado —añadió con gesto resignado en tanto el aludido de plateada cabellera levantó una ceja a modo de expresar su desacuerdo —. Además… sé que también te gustaría tener hijos —y al momento le lanzó una mirada escrutadora.

¿Y quién dice que voy a cometer esa estupidez? —y por enésima vez al Hanyō le subió salvajemente el tono de piel, y habló sin meditar en lo que decía.

Y nuevamente el monje puso los ojos en blanco, levantando un poco las manos al cielo. "Ya veo que es… muy lento de aprendizaje" pensó internamente mientras se sonreía como bobo por las irreflexiones de su amigo.

Pues, ¿cómo te lo explico?… me parece que… fuiste tú quien me lo dijo —le respondió casi al momento, como si estuviera haciendo memoria—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuándo fue que me lo dijiste? —le preguntó fríamente al final.

Eee… creo que… —y un tartamudeo más, ya que le vino a la memoria una conversación que hace tiempo habían tenido de hombre a hombre, cuando las gemelas de Miroku y Sango eran recién nacidas —… no es necesario, ya lo recordé.

Menos mal —el Hoshi no cambió el gesto de frialdad por un segundo, para después retomar la mirada inquisitiva—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Inuyasha? La señorita Aome no te va a matar por amarla… pero si lo hará si no le cumples como ella espera —puntualizó en tono de circunspecto.

¿Tú crees? —preguntó el joven semidemonio con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

Amigo mío —Miroku no dudó en sonreír como acostumbra—, las mujeres son los seres más sublimes y sensibles de la naturaleza, capaces de mostrar de una sola vez una infinidad de emociones que tienden a complicar la vida de nosotros los hombres; y, si no las complaces como se debe… —hasta hizo como que temblaba—… pueden ser mucho más aterradoras que los poderosos yōkais que han provocado el alboroto que nos ha movido hasta aquí.

De seguro lo dices por experiencia, ¿verdad? —Inuyasha ironizó un poco.

Este… sí, algo hay de eso —el de azules ojos cambio un poco su expresión por una de tonto avergonzado—. Mi hermosa Sango no podrá quejarse de que… bueno, de que… —y ahora el tartamudo fue otro—… sólo que a veces… a veces me gana la…

¡Keh!, deja tus detalles para otros que quieran enterarse, Miroku —le reprochó el semidemonio con su tono habitual de aspereza, lanzándole una mirada enojada.

Está bien, Inuyasha —el citado recuperó su serenidad, sonriendo una vez más, y esta vez con picardía—, entonces disponte a abrir tu cerrada mentalidad y siéntete libre de permitirte esos deseos ocultos… la señorita Aome se sentirá muy feliz, ya que por lo visto ella también quiere una vida familiar contigo. Y ahora, si me disculpas… tengo que descansar bien —y se acomodó otra vez en posición horizontal, disponiéndose a continuar con sus ensoñaciones subidas de tono.

Eres un… p##$%& puerco —dijo el Hanyō con desagrado.

Me gusta ser cochinón… —el monje bostezó y cerró los ojos con cara de felicidad.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de fastidio absoluto por última vez antes de voltearse y tratar también de descansar. Permitirse un poco de locura con Aome era tal vez algo que no había concebido nunca… ni siquiera con Kikyō.

_Nota de la autora: ¿Ven a lo que me refería? Sí Inuyasha fuera más cursi no sería él. Creo que nos queda claro, al menos es la loca idea que pasó por mi cabeza y que me animó a escribir este fic, por qué le da harta pena llegar al matrimonio, para tener… ya saben que… eso es lo que lo cohíbe. Pero no desesperéis, pues no es el único que sufre en declarar sus sentimientos, ya que Aome va a tener que darle un empujoncito debido a que ella también debe poner de su parte, y para eso recibirá ayuda de alguien… que no es Sango, es una sorpresita. No se lo pierdan, que esto todavía no termina. Muchas gracias por leerme y les mando un saludo._


	37. Chapter 19 parte 3

Capítulo 19 parte 3.

_Nota: continuaremos con los sufrimientos de Inuyasha, pues no puede ser un romántico empedernido de buenas a primeras. Ya verán más adelante lo que le tengo preparado para su declaración de amor. Y agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen la historia, _**Koga, buu, Yaelinuyasha**_ y otros, los cuales me han dado su opinión aunque no puedo comunicarme directamente con ellos. Desde aquí mi más sincera gratitud._

Varios suceso extraños han ocurrido en poblaciones cercanas a la región Oeste, el "reino" que en tierra le pertenece al Gran Señor Sesshōmaru, hijo mayor del Gran Señor y general Inu no Taishō, y heredero de esa zona. Pero, al parecer, había asuntos que lo mantenían ocupado en las regiones celestiales, las cuales son habitadas por su madre, Irasue, y las que también formarán su herencia y sus dominios. Y, por esa razón, pobladores de las comarcas cercanas habían solicitado los servicios de nuestros conocidos, dada la reconocida reputación de su Excelencia Miroku. Eso implicó el separarse de sus seres queridos en un viaje de alrededor de cinco días, aun y a pesar de que Aome se encontraba nuevamente con ellos, recién llegada de su época.

Ya llevaban dos días fuera de casa, recorriendo varias localidades circunvecinas a la conflictiva demarcación, eliminando monstruos y brindando protección espiritual. En la última noche habían descansado más cerca de esa área, y continuaron con su avance al siguiente día, topándose con más yōkais, exterminándolos e implementando barreras de energía sagrada en todas las aldeas por las que pasaron. Aproximadamente al mediodía divisaron el lugar más afectado, en el cual se sentía una gran energía maligna proveniente de las alturas.

Esto es un poco más serio de lo que creía —dijo Miroku empleando un tono serio, observando la tenue oscuridad en el lejano cielo—. No cabe duda de que a cierto tipo de yōkais les gusta ser demasiado ostentosos con su poder.

Aun no penetraban del todo en la región Oeste, pero ya estaban cerca. Miroku y Kohaku montaban sobre Kirara, e Inuyasha había tomado gran impulso y velocidad, parecía volar a su lado.

¡Keh!, puros p"#$% engreídos como el estúpido de Sesshōmaru — ladró el Hanyō sin ocultar su desagrado.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ellos no son los directamente responsables de los poblados destruidos —observó el monje con algo de abatimiento—. Y esto no se detendrá hasta que no se retiren cada uno por su lado.

¡Carajo!, cómo me encantaría topar de frente con uno de esos fanfarrones prepotentes… —Inuyasha masculló entre dientes, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Habían cruzado por diez aldeas en ruinas, en las que desgraciadamente también encontraron personas muertas, lo que les originó una gran pena y enfado. ¿Qué le encontraban los yōkais en agredir y ultimar humanos indefensos?

Más vale que te calmes, Inuyasha, no podemos subir allá arriba, es demasiado lejos —le dijo Miroku en voz de mando—. En lo que debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos es en cerrar el cerco espiritual e impedirles el paso hacia las aldeas restantes del área, y así evitar más desgracias a los pobres campesinos; aunque también lo más prudente sería despejar la región por un tiempo… e implorar la ayuda del Divino Señor —suspiró al final en tono de derrota.

¿Acaso me estás diciendo que…? —el de dorados ojos pareció sorprendido por esa actitud pesimista—. ¡Con una mierda, Miroku idiota, no creí que te rindieras tan rápido!... ¿dónde m#$% está el gran poder espiritual que dices tener? —preguntó burloncito.

Una vez más el Hoshi le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta, Inuyasha? —le reprochó duramente—. ¡Todos estos trastornos fueron provocados por grandes demonios cuyo poder es casi invencible, y que se encuentran reunidos en las alturas quien sabe por qué! ¡Y a un grupo de yōkais cómo esos no podemos exterminarlos con lo que tenemos aquí! —e inmediatamente le hizo una mueca significativa señalándose una sien—. ¿O eso no te entra en la cabeza, eh?

¡Keh!, ya te entendí, Miroku, no tienes por qué ponerte de ese humor —espetó el aludido de muy mala manera —. Es que me da harta muina todo lo que han provocado con su reunión…

Lo sé y te entiendo perfectamente, Inuyasha, a mí tampoco me agrada —le interrumpió el joven monje visiblemente más calmado—. Lo único que nos queda es esperar que Sesshōmaru dé por finalizada la "fiesta".

Disculpe, señor Inuyasha, yo sé que usted es muy fuerte y hábil pero… — intervino Kohaku un tanto apenado, tartamudeando un poco—… si en lo alto hay otros grandes demonios como el Señor Sesshōmaru, no tendría muchas posibilidades ni utilizando el _"Meido Zangetsua"_… usted ya lo vio esquivándolo.

¡Keh! Ni sigas, Kohaku… no es necesario decir más —bufó el semidemonio no muy contento con esa observación, y decidió quedarse callado.

Estuvieron un día más cazando y exterminando demoniacos monstruos, creando barreras espirituales y reconfortando a los aldeanos asustados por tanta actividad maligna, y cobrando bastante caro por ello.

No os preocupéis por nada, mi estimado patriarca —le dijo Miroku al mayor de la aldea en la última población visitada—, estaremos de regreso en unos quince días para comprobar que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad… y recibir también nuestros honorarios —culminó en tono más bajo guardando cuidadosamente el "pagaré" que le habían dado en garantía por sus servicios, tal como hiciera en los otros pueblos—. Así que ya pueden estar tranquilos.

Oh, Su Excelencia, se lo agradecemos tanto —le dijo el buen hombre inclinándose respetuosamente frente a él—. Y en compensación por el pago, serán atendidos con esmero por algunas de las más bellas jóvenes de nuestra aldea… por favor, muchachas, no hagan esperar a su Excelencia —añadió con solemnidad, dándole paso a unas personitas.

Eran como seis mujercitas, no mayores de quince años aunque las habían arreglado para que aparentaran más edad, las cuales dedicaron una coqueta caída de pestañas al apuesto monje. La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Inuyasha era bastante clara, pensando en que tal vez el aprovechado de su amigo tomaría la ocasión para desahogar sus ocultas pasiones debido a la rigurosa cuarentena; Kohaku se avergonzó en extremo, esperando que su cuñado no metiera la pata… no le perdonaría si se atrevía a engañar a su hermana, y ella era capaz de hacerse auto viuda si llegaba a enterarse de alguna jugarreta por parte de su esposo. Y Kirara maulló muy bajito, dando su opinión al respecto y, al parecer, estaba de acuerdo con todos.

Venerable patriarca, es usted muy amable con su hospitalidad —más el joven Hoshi sonrió levemente después de admirar a las doncellas con un poco de atención, repitiendo la breve y respetuosa reverencia ante el anciano—, pero únicamente deseamos cenar y descansar, ya que mi hermosa mujer y mis tres hijos me esperan en casa. Mis lindas señoritas, se les agradece por sus atenciones… —y se dirigió galantemente a las mujeres.

Está bien, Su Excelencia —dijo el señor de la casa, un tanto apenado por lo que se había propuesto a hacer, y se dirigió a su servidumbre—. Preparen de cenar para Su Excelencia y sus ayudantes, y dispongan de una buena habitación.

El joven exterminador se guardó un suspiro de alivio por esa actitud tan prudente de parte de su cuñado, e Inuyasha sólo levantó una ceja… debía admitir que las mañas de su camarada ya eran únicamente con su amada esposa. Lo único que no le agradó es que lo confundieran una vez más, como si él fuera un "lacayo" de un monje abusivo y embaucador. Cenaron y se instalaron para descansar, ya que al siguiente día partirían a la salida del sol.

Bien, muchachos, creo que se hizo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance —comentó Miroku en entonación relajada y conformista cuando ya iban de regreso a su hogar—. Todo depende de Sesshōmaru ahora, ya que los monstruos seguirán alborotados mientras duren las condiciones que los hicieron moverse… Por cierto, Inuyasha, ¿siempre irás a ver a Totosai? —y se dirigió cortésmente al semidemonio.

En estos momentos deseo más que nunca toparme con ese altanero de Sesshōmaru —respondió el aludido utilizando su tono habitual de altanería, tronando meticulosamente las garras—. De alguna forma tengo que saber que mierda lo tiene tan ocupado.

Viajaban como siempre sobre el lomo de Kirara en su forma original de pantera voladora, llevando también algunos huesos y pieles de yōkais que utilizarían para la escuela de exterminadores. Antes que nada volverían a casa para saludar a la familia, y más tarde irían al fuerte para guardar los aditamentos.

Mmm… sólo te recomiendo que no vayas a provocarlo —le pidió su amigo con algo de preocupación—. Y, si no llegarás a encontrarlo, lo verás mañana en la aldea, pues ya casi es luna nueva.

¡Keh, ni en sueños veré a ese idiota convertido en humano! —bufó el Hanyō con bastante molestia—. Espero verlo hoy o voy a tener que buscarlo después por la zona... Mejor dile a Aome que tardaré un día más y que no vaya a preocuparse —agregó antes de desviarse rápidamente de la ruta, tomando dirección hacia la zona volcánica habitada por Totosai.

¡No os tardéis más de lo debido o la señorita Aome puede reprenderte con dureza! —el joven monje de ojos azules le gritó a modo de despedida.

Ya al atardecer, Inuyasha llegó donde Totosai y percibió con el olfato aquello que quería ver, pues el sutil olor de Sesshōmaru flotaba en el aire. Jaken se encontraba muy cerca del acceso a la guarida del herrero yōkai, y su expresión reflejaba temor, mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones.

Oye tú, feo renacuajo verde, ¿me quieres decir qué carajo pasa en la región Oeste? —el semidemonio le habló bastante golpeado al acercarse a su posición, considerándolo un saludo suave, consiguiendo que el pequeño demonio diera un brinco del puro susto, pues no se había percatado de su presencia.

¡Ay, mamacita, amo Sesshōmaru, nos atacan, nos ata…! —fue el desaforado grito de Jaken, y por poquito aterriza en un charco de lava. En cuanto se fijó de quien se trataba hasta abrió de más el pico—. ¡Inuyasha!, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó haciéndose el valiente—. Menos mal que sólo eres tú… por un momento creí que se trataba de… —suspiró aliviado limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.

¿Acaso Sesshōmaru esperaba a alguien? —preguntó el joven de plateada cabellera con curiosidad, para después levantar bruscamente al pequeño yōkai por la solapa de su traje, hablándole con aspereza—. ¡Más te vale hablar, Jaken, o puedo descuartizarte en este mismo instante con mis garras!

¡Eres un abusivo! ¡Suéltame! —el minúsculo demonio verde consiguió hablar con enfado a pesar de que sentía que se ahogaba con la presión—. ¡Yo no tengo porque hablarte de…!

Y tanto uno como otro recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que provocó que el pobre sirviente se desplomara con tres chichones en lo alto de su pequeña y redonda cabeza, y el Hanyō lo soltó para sobarse la frente. El Daiyōkai ya se había percatado de su aparición aun antes de que llegara y, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro de estatua griega, se podía adivinar que no era de su agrado verlo tan cerca.

¡Con una mierda, Sesshōmaru, eres un idiota, no tienes que tratarme así! —espetó Inuyasha con visible incomodidad, recriminándole por todo lo alto—. Yo sólo quiero saber…

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pedazo de imbécil —le soltó el aludido sin dejar de taladrarlo con su ambarina y gélida mirada—. Es mejor para ti que te dediques a tus asuntos.

¡Keh!, pues es mi asunto desde que solicitaron la ayuda de mi amigo el monje… —respondió el menor de los Taishō a su hermano mayor mirándolo retadoramente, aunque se hizo un poco hacia atrás como si quisiera contemplarlo mejor.

No vives ahí, por lo tanto no tienes nada que hacer en la región —observó fríamente el gran demonio blanco sin dejarle terminar con su explicación, y en su semblante no había señal de estar conmovido por lo ocurrido en sus dominios.

Bueno, a Inuyasha ya no le cabía duda de que, en el transcurso del tiempo, la estatura de Sesshōmaru había aumentado considerablemente… tal vez ya rebasaba los dos metros, haciéndolo parecer más intimidante y temible tanto de cerca como de lejos. La brisa que soplaba a su alrededor agitaba suavemente su platinada y larga cabellera.

Kohaku nos avisó de que varios yōkai de tercera han invadido parte del área… —dijo sin hacer caso a la respuesta dada por el gran demonio blanco—… y por ello hemos tenido que ir a exterminar a esas basuras ya que tú no lo haces.

Me encargaré de esas escorias a su debido tiempo —el de finas facciones de estatua habló pausadamente sin cambiar el tono de desagrado—. En lo demás… no te entrometas.

Sesshōmaru le dio la espalda a Inuyasha sin permitirle hablar nuevamente, y se encaminó con paso lento hacia la "vivienda" del anciano herrero, pasando sin cuidado sobre su desfallecido lacayo. Pero el Hanyō no iba a ceder, ya que sentía curiosidad por enterarse de lo que a su hermano tenía ocupado arriba… y también se sintió ofendido porque el Daiyōkai lo considerara un completo inútil. Lo siguió a una distancia prudente.

¡Keh!, ¿se puede saber qué alboroto te traes en tu… "mansión celestial"? —le dijo un tanto irónico—. ¿Es que acaso vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños o algo así? —agregó sin medirse.

El mayor detuvo su andar y el menor le imitó, ya que si se le acercaba un paso más tal vez lo degollaría rápidamente… aunque la corta distancia no era una garantía debido a su rapidez. Sesshōmaru le dirigió a Inuyasha una dura mirada de soslayo y avanzó otra vez hasta entrar al "taller" de Totosai. El semidemonio entró tras él y fue bien recibido por…

¡Oh, amo Inuyasha, es un gusto verlo después de tanto…! —Myoga se apresuró a picarle en el cachete, con su saludo característico de "besito".

¡Myoga idiota, no empieces con tus cosas! ¿Es que acaso no comiste con Sesshōmaru? —el aludido no dudó en soltarle el manotazo, cuestionándole entre enfadado y burlón. La pulga cayó lentamente como un folio de papel.

No juegue, mi joven amo… —fue la respuesta del bichito en un susurro ahogado al tiempo que descendía—… el Señor Sesshōmaru sí me mataría si llegara a molestarle.

Es bueno verte por aquí, Inuyasha —le dijo Totosai a modo de saludo, golpeando cuidadosamente una espada y haciendo saltar chispas brillantes de su hoja—, pensé que llegarías hoy, sobre todo al ver el gesto de tu hermano.

En tanto el nombrado de larga cabellera y finas facciones había caminado un poco más adentro, apoyándose en una de las "paredes" de la vivienda, sin dignarse a mirarlos. Más les habló duramente, haciendo que los dos veteranos yōkais temblaran un poquito de miedo.

Ya déjense de estupideces sin sentido —y tronó levemente la garra izquierda, como dándoles a entender que no estaba de humor para tonterías—. Y por tu bien, Totosai, es mejor que te apures… no tengo todo el tiempo para perderlo aquí contigo.

No se enoje usted, mi Señor Sesshōmaru —dijo Myoga desde el suelo con voz temblorosa, haciendo una breve inclinación de respeto frente al Daiyōkai—. Anda ya, viejo carcamán y desobligado, trabaja rápido o el Señor Sesshōmaru nos castigará —le indicó a Totosai en tono de mando.

Eso hago, Myoga, pero debo ser cuidadoso o la _Bakusaiga_ me mata y aun no quiero morir —respondió el aludido con nerviosismo sin dejar de golpear el arma—. Inuyasha, tendrás que esperar tu turno, pronto terminaré —y se dirigió al Hanyō tratando de oírse seguro.

¡Keh!, pues ya que me queda… sólo trabaja rápido y deja ya de hablar — indicó tronando también una de sus garras, acomodándose en el suelo en su posición habitual.

La _Bakusaiga_ sacaba chispas a cada golpe, y brillaba con un resplandor dorado. Nuestro amigo no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, y la abrió por enésima ocasión sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

¡Keh! ¿Y para qué mierda le sacas filo a esa espada, eh? —espetó cínicamente como observación—. ¿Es qué piensas cortar la carne en la cena de conmemoración?... no te va a quedar nada para repartir.

Myoga y Totosai le dirigieron una mirada suplicante para que guardara silencio, y Sesshōmaru ni se movió, aparentando no haber escuchado.

Por cierto, Inuyasha —Totosai recuperó su expresión despistada, y, sin dejar de trabajar, le preguntó con bastante curiosidad—, Kohaku nos dijo que Aome ha regresado de su mundo.

Ay, amo, ahora entiendo porque tiene usted un mejor color —Myoga se carcajeó por lo bajo, con una de sus típicas risitas picaronas.

Myoga… ¿a qué te… refieres exactamente con eso? —le espetó el Hanyō al pequeño bicho, viéndolo de forma escrutadora.

Bueno, mi joven amo, yo sé que a usted le… —el viejito ya pensaba soltar la sopa.

¡Ya cierra el pico, p"#$% pulga bocona y chupasangre! —Inuyasha no dudó en apretarlo entre sus dedos hasta apachurrarlo una vez más—. ¡No seas hablador! —y le echó un vistazo a Sesshōmaru por un instante, esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada. Le daría harto coraje que su hermano mayor se burlara de él por sus "debilidades" humanas.

Sin embargo, el gran demonio blanco seguía tan firme como una estatua, sin siquiera cambiar su enigmática expresión de Esfinge. Por un lapso de tiempo el único sonido fue el del martilleo del herrero.

Listo, Sesshōmaru, la _Bakusaiga_ ha quedado en perfectas condiciones —dijo Totosai al fin, levantando cuidadosamente esa peligrosísima espada—. Permíteme felicitarte porque siempre la mantienes muy bien.

El nombrado se encaminó con su andar elegante y tomó su arma como si se tratara de algo delicado y costoso. La miró detenidamente de arriba para abajo y después la guardó en su funda, la cual colocó nuevamente en su obi.

Más te valía hacer un buen trabajo, viejo Totosai —le dijo con un tono habitual de calma en su armoniosa voz—. Más adelante vendré con _Tenseiga_ —dirigió sus pasos a la salida, y los ancianos yōkais hicieron una breve inclinación de respeto ante él.

¡Keh!, ¿y a esa espada para qué la afilarás? —nuevamente el menor de dorados ojos habló sin medir sus palabras—. ¿Acaso revivirás a alguien que te robó el corazón… o con ella cortarás el pastel? —le preguntó con sarcasmo al mayor.

Los dos viejos demonios cerraron sus grandes ojos esperando lo peor mientras el Hanyō era bruscamente levantado a una altura considerable. El Daiyōkai lo tomó con una de sus filosas zarpas, la izquierda, apretándole el cuello y sacudiéndole sin ningún cuidado… casi le entierra las filosas y venenosas garras.

Escúchame bien, estúpido pedazo de imbécil —Sesshōmaru le habló empleando un sonido gutural de furia desde el fondo de su garganta, casi asesinándolo con una mirada—, ocúpate de atender a tu mujer y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa —y lo dejó caer de golpe—. No quiero verte merodeando en mis tierras ni sentir tu repugnante peste cerca de mí, que te quede bien claro.

Y salió del "taller" dejando a Inuyasha sobándose el cuello, con expresión adolorida y rabiosa.

¡Con ese p$%& carácter ni quien te quiera, idiota engreído! —le gritó a su hermano sin dejar de sobarse el área afectada—. ¡Con una mierda, Aome va a preguntarme que me pasó! —y se levantó presuroso para ver a sus otros acompañantes, los cuales no pudieron ocultar su alivio a tiempo—. ¿Y ustedes qué me ven, par de vejetes tontos? —les espetó con rudeza.

No, nada —le contestaron al unísono haciéndose los inocentes.

Jaken, muévete ya —le ordenó Sesshōmaru a su sirviente si preocuparse por su estado, pasando a su lado. Y es que el pequeño lacayo verde parecía haberse recuperado de su desmayo, aunque aún se le notaba algo mareado.

Si, amo, voy volando —respondió el aludido tratando de enderezar los ojos.

El gran demonio blanco se elevó suavemente desenrollando la estola para tomar el rumbo hacia sus dominios, y Jaken apenas pudo aferrarse a ella en cuanto su amo adquirió velocidad.

Ya con los ánimos más tranquilos, Inuyasha le entregó su espada a Totosai… en realidad casi no había utilizado a la _Tessaiga_ después de la batalla contra Naraku, por lo que la iba a afilar muy de vez en cuando, y precisamente porque no deseaba toparse con Sesshōmaru. Ya le era suficiente que llegara a la aldea para ver a Lin una vez al mes, justamente en esas noches sin luna cuando su naturaleza humana sobresalía y no podría enfrentarlo ni cuerpo a cuerpo. Más en ese instante lo que de verdad le intrigaba era lo que pudiera tener las "cosas de cabeza" para el Daiyōkai, así que le lanzó a Myoga una mirada más escrutadora que las anteriores.

Habla de una buena vez, p#$%& pulga cobarde —le espetó nuevamente con aspereza, volviendo a tronar la garra como para desentumirse—. Ustedes dos saben mucho más de lo que le dijeron a Kohaku.

Amo Inuyasha, mejor hágale caso al Señor Sesshōmaru —le respondió el aludido con voz temblorosa, inclinándose respetuosamente—. Eso es algo que sólo alguien de su nobleza, abolengo y tamaño puede manejar… y que conste que no es por menospreciarlo a usted, amo —añadió avergonzado.

¡Keh!, eso no me importa, así que suelta la sopa o voy a enfadarme de verdad… —observó el semidemonio sin cambiar el tono de voz—… bien que sabes lo que está ocurriendo.

Inuyasha, confórmate con saber que esa reunión no es para siempre, ya que Sesshōmaru tiene sus propios problemas como Gran Señor… —intervino Totosai sin dejar de templar a _Tessaiga_, mirándolo fijamente por un segundo—… no vayas a provocar desgracias peores únicamente por tu afán de conocer más de lo que te conviene.

¡Jah!, entonces sí hay algo allá arriba, algo que preocupa al idiota de Sesshōmaru —dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndose un poco… nadie podría creer que algo o alguien le causara problemas al poderoso Daiyōkai—. ¿De qué se trata? Y no me voy a ir hasta que lo confiesen todo —los cuestionó con dureza esperando por una respuesta satisfactoria.

Más de lo que te dicho no sabemos —le contestó el herrero siguiendo con su labor—, así que ya no preguntes.

Bueno, por lo menos una cosa era segura, el hecho de que su hermano tuviera "preocupaciones" que atender le intrigaba… ¿en qué se habría metido Sesshōmaru? Eso era raro en su actuar, ya que el gran demonio blanco no solía ser descuidado ni tomar las cosas a la ligera. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era seguir su consejo y ocuparse de Aome, esa mujer especial que había vuelto del "futuro" para vivir a su lado. Y, entre más pronto arreglara esos pendientes, sería mejor.

_Nota de la autora: Para tratar los asuntos de Sesshōmaru estaba desarrollándole un fic propio que titulé "Un cambio en el corazón…", pero mi imaginación ha quedado cautiva en el mundo de "Dragon Ball"… XD. Así que queda en suspense por el momento, porque la vida del Inugami no es tan importante ni relevante para esta historia. Inuyasha tiene que concentrar su atención en solucionar su relación con Aome, y olvidarse de sus temores._


	38. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

_Nota: continuaremos con algunas cosas pendientes en la aldea por el regreso de Aome, sé que disfrutaran este capítulo de una forma especial._

En los días posteriores a su llegada, y esperando por el regreso de Inuyasha, Aome fue a saludar a todos los pobladores de la aldea. También se dedicó a practicar, con ayuda de la anciana Kaede, el control de su poder espiritual para auxiliarla en muchas otras cosas, aprendiendo rápidamente en conjunto con Lin, la cual estaba muy emocionada porque sería, al igual que la señorita Aome y a su debido tiempo, la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Nuestra joven amiga de negra cabellera ya había cambiado los ropajes de su época dado que tenía que adaptarse al período Sengoku, así que empezó a usar el vestuario de sacerdotisa y a utilizar nuevamente el arco que obtuvo en el Monte Asuza, el cual Kaede había guardado muy bien.

Ya lo extrañaba —dijo muy contenta al tomarlo entre sus manos en cuanto la anciana se lo entrego.

Bueno, Aome, yo te ayudaré lo más que se pueda para que de nuevo controles tu energía espiritual a un mejor nivel —le dijo la viejecita con un poco de seriedad—. Y me parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir al templo donde mi hermana Kikyō se consagró como sacerdotisa… creo que eso te ayudará más.

¿Acaso no es en ese lugar donde enfrentamos a la malvada Tsubaki? —la joven parpadeó un tanto sorprendida por esa petición.

Así es, el lugar ya fue reparado y purificado nuevamente —Kaede sonrió brevemente al ver su asombro—. Sé que las señoritas Momiti y Botán podrán ayudarte más que yo.

¿Todavía siguen ahí esas dos jóvenes? —Aome se extrañó al recordar a ese par de muchachas aprendices que también pelearon contra ellos, ya que habían sido engañadas por la malvada Tsubaki—. Pensé que tal vez habían regresado a sus respectivas aldeas —agregó.

Claro que regresaron a sus hogares durante el tiempo en el que el templo estuvo en ruinas —le confirmó su interlocutora con un movimiento de cabeza para darle peso a sus palabras—. Ahora han terminado su ordenación y van de vez en cuando para instruir a más doncellas que tenga aptitudes… sólo que Lin no quiere ir todavía, ya que aún es muy chica y no está segura de que Sesshōmaru vaya a permitírselo —añadió con algo de preocupación.

Bueno… tal vez si le explicamos las cosas a Sesshōmaru acepte que Lin se instruya como es debido —la joven sonrió un poco con un típico gesto anime de bochorno, sopesando sus posibilidades de tener una "conversación" civilizada sobre el futuro de la niña con el gran demonio blanco. Al menos, el "abuelo" de su buen amigo Shinosuke le había dicho que la pequeña Lin también había sido sacerdotisa como ella, así que era seguro que aceptaría… la cuestión era convencerlo ahora en ese tiempo.

Y, por andar a las vueltas con la anciana Kaede, Aome dejó a su amiga Sango sola con sus hijos. Fue a disculparse con ella un tanto apenada, más su amiga castaña la confortó con una de sus bellas sonrisas.

Descuida, Aome, no es la primera vez que me quedo sola, ya que Miroku se ha ausentado en varias ocasiones y por varios días —le dijo con amabilidad el siguiente día que fue a visitarla—. Lo importante es que te ocupes en lo que te corresponde porque Inuyasha va a volver… y tú y él tienen sus asuntos pendientes —observó con algo de picardía.

La morena se sonrojó levemente al meditar en ello, pues es lo que anhelaba, lo que le había hecho volver… el vivir al lado del hombre que ama, pero no quería verse tan urgida y lanzada para no presionarlo mucho. Así que, antes de decidirse a ir al templo donde Kikyō fue formada como sacerdotisa, tenía que arreglarse bien con el joven semidemonio dueño de su corazón, dado que él era la razón principal de su regreso.

¿No cree que eso afecte mi poder espiritual? —le preguntó con curiosidad a la anciana Kaede después de darle sus razones para posponer su preparación.

No lo creo —le contestó la viejecita con sinceridad—. Ya vez que Su Excelencia no ha perdido nada a pesar de… bueno, tú entiendes a lo que me refiero —la madura mujer puso los ojos en blanco por un instante en tanto que la chica sonrió tontamente, porque le constaba que el Hoshi no había abandonado ciertas manías, manías inadecuadas para su profesión—. Así que no veo problemas —añadió en tono complaciente.

Bueno… ¿por qué Kikyō no lo pensó así? —una duda surgió en Aome, una pequeñísima duda que le dio vueltas en la cabeza a la sola mención de la antigua miko—. Me parece que bien podía seguir cuidando la _Shikon no Tama_ aunque se hubiera casado con Inuyasha.

No, Aome, eso era diferente —contestó Kaede después de suspirar brevemente—. Como guardiana responsable de su cuidado, mi hermana Kikyō tenía que mantener sus pensamientos libres de influjos que pudieran perturbarla en su encargo, y así no sembrar en su corazón esa clase de dudas que afectarían negativamente a la joya… Recuerda que tú fuiste presa de su poder maligno cuando estuvo oscurecida por la perversa ambición de Naraku.

Comprendo —Aome bajó la vista, compadecida una vez más por la pobre sacerdotisa que perdió la existencia en el cuidado de esa perla, condenada a su voluntad y sin poder vivir la vida que hubiera querido.

Vamos, Aome, ya no te angusties más por lo sucedido… unirse a Inuyasha no era el destino de mi hermana Kikyō —la anciana la miró fijamente con cariño, palmeándole un hombro para confortarla—. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, esa era su misión en la vida y, para lograrlo, para terminar su tarea inconclusa, parte de su ser reencarnó en tu persona… pero recuerda que todo lo demás fue y será hecho por ti —añadió sonriéndole, a lo que la joven le correspondió.

No había querido pensar tanto en Kikyō porque eso podría detenerla en su regreso, ya que no deseaba que Inuyasha la viera únicamente como la reencarnación del amor pasado, anhelaba ser la amada a su lado.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Aome no podía sacarse del todo lo que Kikyō significó en la vida de Inuyasha y en la de ella misma. Y tampoco podía dejar de sentirse un poco mal por eso… tal vez su conciencia recobraría la calma en cuanto el semidemonio de dorados ojos se sincere con ella y le confiese que su amor, el que siente por Aome, supera lo que alguna vez creyó amar a Kikyō; lo cual no significa que no haya amado a la miko, pero la forma en la que ellos se amaron fue diferente. Esas palabras la harían sentir mejor y su alma se libraría del pesar por el triste final de la sacerdotisa, a la que no pudo ayudar aunque sinceramente deseaba hacerlo.

En la tarde anterior a la noche de luna nueva, los viajeros regresaron del Oeste… exceptuando el Hanyō.

¡Hola, señorita Aome! —Kohaku le saludó acercándose a la cabaña de Kaede, llevando a rastras un bulto. La aludida se encontraba junto a Lin, dispuestas a salir de paseo—. Es una verdadera dicha el verla otra vez por acá, y lamento no haberla saludado antes ni haberle agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi hermana hace tres años —dijo con tono amable al llegar a su lado.

Hola, Kohaku —ella le saludó también con alegría, abrazándolo con afecto—, el gusto es mío, y no tienes nada que agradecer ya que ustedes son mis amigos… ¡Veo que has crecido mucho en estos años! —observó con admiración mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. ¿Y dónde está el monje Miroku? —preguntó dudosa al notar que hacía falta alguien importante.

Su Excelencia fue a saludar a mi hermana y a mis sobrinos — contestó el chico sin borrar la sonrisa, más, en cuanto su mirada volvió a su pequeña amiga, la cual lo contemplaba con mucha atención mientras sonreía grandemente, pareció un poco avergonzado —. Hola, Lin, me da gusto verte también a ti —dijo con algo de timidez.

Hola, Kohaku, yo también te extrañaba —le respondió la chiquilla con sinceridad—. ¿Cómo les fue matando monstruos? —preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de mirarlo con sus grandes y bonitos ojos cafés.

Este… bien, en lo que cabe nos fue bien, gracias por preguntar —respondió el muchacho tartamudeando levemente.

Eso suena bien, Ahome y Kikyō ya preguntaban por Su Excelencia y por ti —afirmó la niña palmeándole un hombro con bastante cariño.

Aome miró un momento al muchacho, un poco sorprendida al oírlo nervioso. Recordaba que el chico era bastante tímido, pero no pensó que pudiera mostrarse así frente a la pequeña con la cual había convivido y compartido algo de tiempo junto al gran demonio blanco. Se sonrió brevemente al hacer memoria de algo… el joven exterminador ya no era un niño y, en pocos años, la niña sería una linda mujercita; los dos formarían una linda pareja y tendrían una gran familia de abolengo por el lazo que unía a la infanta con Sesshōmaru, el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. Después reaccionó al percatarse de que le faltaba alguien más.

Kohaku… ¿dónde está Inuyasha? —le preguntó con visible extrañeza.

El señor Inuyasha fue donde el maestro Totosai, señorita Aome —explicó el jovencito recuperándose un poco de su bochorno—, así que lo más probable es que llegue mañana.

Bien… tendré que ir a saludar al anciano Myoga y al viejo Totosai un día de estos —se dijo Aome suspirando con alivio.

¿No íbamos a ver a las niñas, señorita Aome? —intervino Lin en tono complaciente.

Es verdad, Lin —contestó la aludida volviendo a sonreír—. Dime, Kohaku, ¿qué traes ahí? —le cuestionó al muchacho con amabilidad y curiosidad, señalando lo que venía arrastrando.

¡Ah!, es algo que trajimos para la escuela de exterminadores. Su Excelencia y la anciana Kaede los purificarán antes de que lo llevemos con el maestro Totosai para que forje algunas armas —respondió el chicuelo dejando el bulto cerca de la entrada de la cabaña—. Imagino que mi hermana ya le contó sobre eso —añadió con complacencia.

Los tres dirigieron sus pasos hacia la vivienda de Sango y Miroku, en tanto el muchacho les platicaba algunas de las peripecias del viaje. Al llegar vieron al pobre monje ser "generosamente torturado" por sus hijas, las cuales montaban sobre él como si fuera "caballito", mientras la castaña alimentaba al pequeño Miatsu y sonreía grandemente ante la escena.

¡Arre, papi, arre! —decían las chiquillas carcajeándose jovialmente.

¡Hola, niñas, no deben tratar así a su padre! —les saludó Lin con su alegre sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de burlarse también de su Excelencia.

¡Es Lin! —al verla, las mellizas exclamaron a una sola voz—. ¡También tío Kohaku! —y casi se caen al querer bajarse del "lomo" de su progenitor, por lo que el hombre tuvo que tenderse en el piso cuan largo es para permitir que lo "desmontaran".

Mis lindas "mujercitas", tengan cuidado —Miroku les reprendió un poco empleando una entonación cariñosa, porque las pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre su amiga, y posteriormente sobre su joven tío.

Es un gusto verlo otra vez, monje Miroku… hola Sango, discúlpame por haberte tenido abandonada —Aome les saludó al acercarse donde ellos se encontraban, dedicándoles una sonrisa sincera.

Hola, Aome, hola Kohaku, sean bienvenidos —Sango les contestó sonriéndoles con cariño.

El gusto es mío, señorita Aome, usted siempre tan gentil, y permítame decirle que el traje de sacerdotisa le sienta muy bien —contestó el aludido Hoshi levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica, correspondiendo el gesto amable.

¡Tía Aome! —las gemelas no se habían olvidado de su reciente "tía", así que la abrazaron por las piernas y por muy poco la tiran.

Vamos, Ahome y Kikyō, estense tranquilas por favor —les indicó Sango a sus primogénitas con un poco de severidad—. Mejor vayan a jugar con Lin para que no se haga más tarde… muchas gracias por venir, Lin —y le dedicó a la chiquilla una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Sí, mami —dijeron las chiquillas al unísono, y se dispusieron a llevarse a su "maestra" con ellas al interior de su vivienda.

Usted ya sabe que me gusta venir a jugar con las niñas, señorita Sango… con permiso su Excelencia —antes de irse con sus revoltosas "aprendices", la pequeña morena se inclinó respetuosamente frente a los dueños de la morada.

Pasa con confianza —el Hoshi le correspondió el gesto a la jovencita y se acomodó al lado de su esposa, dirigiéndose cortésmente a sus invitados señalándoles la banca para que también pudieran sentarse—. Por favor, señorita Aome, Kohaku, tomen asiento que están en su casa —les dijo en su característico tono bondadoso.

Este… hola, hermana —Kohaku saludó con bastante pena por ver a su pariente mostrar el torso—, lamento mucho no haber venido antes.

Vamos, no te culpo pues has estado ocupado… pero no olvides que aquí te queremos mucho —le respondió Sango con un poco de reproche tierno—. Recuerda también que debemos tener lista la escuela para el momento oportuno —añadió con algo de seriedad antes de dirigir la vista hacia su amiga—. Y tú tampoco te sientas mal Aome, sé que también has estado atareada —le dijo amablemente.

Aun así… —la joven tartamudeó un tanto ruborizada por su descortesía.

Por cierto, señorita Aome… —intervino Miroku con el afán de hacerla sentir mejor y desviar su atención de ese tema hacia otro de suma importancia—… le comunico que Inuyasha llegará…

Muchas gracias, monje Miroku, ya Kohaku me contó lo sucedido con él —la muchacha recuperó la sonrisa, entendiendo que había otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse—. Pero, por cierto… ¿cómo les fue de verdad? —le preguntó mirándolo un tanto escrutadora, para después observar al muchacho por un momento.

Bueno, verá usted, señorita Aome… —respondió el joven Hoshi tras meditarlo brevemente—… se hizo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. Hay ciertas cosas que están fuera de control.

Y eso… ¿por qué? —le preguntó dudosa.

Bien… no es de mi gusto armar conjeturas pero… —Miroku trató de explicarse con palabras sencillas—… hay yōkais tan poderosos como Sesshōmaru involucrados en el alboroto, y usted recordará que no es nada fácil de exterminar a demonios como él por los medios tradicionales.

Mmm… —Aome trajo a su memoria esa escena de hace mucho tiempo atrás—. Entonces… ¿él tiene…?

Así lo creemos, señorita Aome —el monje la interrumpió educadamente—. Aunque Sesshōmaru ha cambiado por Lin no deja de ser… —añadió en tono sereno—… bueno, conocemos que nunca le ha gustado involucrarse con los humanos… más este no es el caso, y, por lo tanto, debe haber una razón de peso para su actitud.

Kohaku asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza en lo que Sango veía atentamente a su esposo, sin dejar de acariciar a su pequeño, el cual ya se veía somnoliento después de un buen banquete.

Entonces las cosas no mejoraron —fue el suspiró de la castaña con algo de preocupación en la voz, dirigiéndose a su amado—. Así que tendrán que regresar otra vez, ¿verdad?

Sango, amada mía, no debes angustiarte por nada —y su marido la abrazó por los hombros hablándole en tono calmado, controlando a la vez sus ganas de darle más que un buen apretón por tener ella a su pequeño hijo en brazos—. Con la implementación de una buena barrera espiritual hemos detenido el avance de los yōkais, y volveremos en quince días para ver el progreso de las cosas.

¿Podré acompañarlos ese día? —Aome le preguntó entre curiosa y emocionada.

Bueno… si Inuyasha no ve ningún inconveniente, por mí no hay problema —le contestó Miroku con su amabilidad característica—. Sango, querida, creo que Miatsu se ha dormido al fin —y se dirigió a su mujer después de observar a su retoño con visible cariño.

¿Y por qué Inuyasha me diría que no? —la joven de negra cabellera pareció rebelarse un poco ante ese comentario machista en su sentir—. Si voy con ustedes me serviría mucho para nuevamente manejar y mejorar mi energía espiritual.

Aome, es bueno que consultes la opinión de Inuyasha si piensas vivir con él más adelante —le dijo Sango al tiempo que le entregaba cuidadosamente a su marido a su bebé dormido, para posteriormente acomodarse la túnica, a lo que su hermanito desviaba la vista un tanto avergonzado—, ya que en un matrimonio el hombre y la mujer deben estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas —añadió guiñándole un ojo, y se levantó con cuidado—. Por favor, se quedan a cenar con nosotros, la anciana Kaede y Shippou nos alcanzaran más tarde.

Aome le ayudó a su amiga a preparar los alimentos, y todos juntos disfrutaron de una amena y tranquila cena en lo que cabe, pues las mellizas no perdieron el tiempo y, en cuanto les fue posible, "obligaron" a papá a hacerles "caballito" otra vez, y, como el hombre no es alcahuete… Sango tuvo que poner orden y sentó a sus hijas para que terminaran sus verduras, regañando un poco a su indisciplinado y consentidor esposo. Más tarde se retiraron a sus aposentos, y Kohaku fue convencido por sus sobrinitas para que se quedara a dormir en familia, compartiendo el cuarto con ellas. Después de asegurarse de que las dos "diablillas" estuvieran bien dormidas junto al llorón del pequeño Miatsu, Miroku y Sango conversaron un poco de otro tema. Ambos ya se encontraban acostados uno al lado del otro, abrazados como todas las noches.

Me preocupa un poco Inuyasha —dijo el monje mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación—, no pensé que en realidad le diera pavor… llegar a tener intimidad con la señorita Aome.

¿En serio? —su esposa lo miraba con atención, apoyada en su pecho, y se asombró un poco ante esa revelación—. ¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que no le ha expresado a Aome lo que siente por ella?

Tal parece que sí, que esa es la razón de que no se haya sincerado con ella para proponerle matrimonio —opinó el de ojos azules soltando un profundo suspiro de contrariedad—. Por lo visto nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que al desposarse es así… ni con la señorita Kikyō lo llegó a imaginar —agregó y esta vez la miró con algo de picardía y pasión—. No sabe de lo que se perdería si no llega a…

Miroku, cariño mío… —Sango se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada café de las azules pupilas de su amado con un poco de pena—… qué cosas dices.

Bueno, en fin… —él volvió a fijarse en el techo suspirando una vez más—… Es mi deber como buen amigo y su consejero espiritual el darle ánimos… y alguna clara explicación de las cosas para que sepa de lo que se trata en realidad, ya que no está nada bien que le tenga miedo a algo tan bello y sagrado como lo es el acto más puro de amor y entrega que se ha podido concebir —puntualizó en entonación dramática y quijotesca, como si estuviera actuando en una obra de teatro.

Oye, Miroku querido… —Sango lo miró una vez más, y esta vez pareció enfadada—… ¿acaso pretendes que Inuyasha nos…?

No, no, Sanguito amor, nada fuera de algo teórico… —le dijo mirándola con pena, sonriendo como bobo por un momento al haber sido malinterpretado—… eso no volverá a repetirse, ¿cómo crees? —y la abrazó un poco más, acercándola a su cuerpo y cambiando la expresión por una de mucho amor—. Tú sólo eres para mí y por ningún motivo dejaré que alguien te vea como sólo yo tengo derecho a hacerlo —le dijo susurrándole al oído, ocasionándole una sonrisita traviesa.

Empezó a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, las orejas, las mejillas, el cuello… a lo que Sango le correspondió igual de amorosa, pues siempre lo extrañaba mucho cuando se iba por varios días. Claro que, más allá de eso, la cuarentena aún no termina y el mañoso monje no quería abusar de la confianza de su esposa, o ella lo mandaría a dormir afuera con un buen golpe en la mejilla.

Y en cuanto a Aome… ésta se encontraba pensando en su amado Inuyasha y en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos para dormir, acostada sobre su futón en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Después de levantar una plegaria a Dios por el semidemonio se adentró en el mundo de los sueños.

¡Pero qué bello lugar! —se dijo al encontrarse recostada en un hermoso prado, rodeada por flores de campanilla—. ¿Por qué estaré aquí? —se preguntó al enderezarse y percatarse de que no había nadie más con ella.

El cielo tenía un lindo tono azul y la brisa agitaba las pequeñas flores, llenando el ambiente con su suave perfume, revolviendo también su negra y alborotada cabellera. Se levantó del todo y caminó siguiendo un sendero que pasaba en medio del prado. Vestía el traje de sacerdotisa y andaba con paso lento, tratando de reconocer algo del paisaje.

Mmm… recuerdo que me acosté a dormir hace un rato —se dijo a sí misma meditándolo en voz baja, aun con la vista fija en el camino—. Así que seguramente esto debe ser un sueño.

Estás en lo cierto… pero eso no significa que no pueda ser una realidad —le contestó una armoniosa voz a lo lejos, una voz que hacía tiempo había dejado de escuchar.

¿Ki… Kikyō? —deteniéndose un poco por la impresión, volteó a ver a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz—. ¿Eres tú?, ¿dónde estás?

Sigue adelante, Aome, te espero al final del sendero —le respondió la antigua miko aun sin dejarse ver.

Ella apuró el paso, tratando de imaginar cual sería el motivo que nuevamente hiciera aparecer a la sacerdotisa muerta después de tanto tiempo. Y unos metros más adelante divisó su silueta… la suave brisa movía sus largos cabellos negros de una forma armoniosa, de la misma manera que a las flores que bordeaban el camino. Al observarla, Aome no sabía si estar contenta o mostrarse apenada ante el antiguo amor de su amor. Kikyō volvió la vista y la miró con la altivez conocida dibujada en su pálido rostro de lindas facciones, como si los años no hubieran pasado y siguiera sintiendo un gran desprecio hacia la joven del futuro.

¿Qué te pasa, Aome? —le dijo con algo de dureza—. Parece que viste un muerto.

Estee… —tartamudeó la aludida, no encontrándole sentido a ese comentario—… Kikyō… me da tanto…

Vamos, Aome, no trates de disimular lo que sientes… tú guardas dos formas de pensar en tu interior —la miko le interrumpió—. Te doy pena, lo sé… aunque también sé que eres sincera y que te da gusto verme —añadió sonriéndole un poco—. Bien, estoy aquí para ayudarte porque así lo has pedido.

¿En… serio? Oye, Kikyō, ¿cómo es que…? —la del futuro dudó un poco, pues las palabras de la antigua sacerdotisa le parecieron un poco duras y algo confusas.

Acompáñame, por favor —la interrumpió una vez más, dándole la espalda para continuar caminando—. Necesitas mi ayuda para hacer lo que yo nunca pude hacer.

La miko avanzó hacia un pequeño templo que se ubicaba unos metros más delante de su posición. Aome no recordaba haberlo visto en cuanto llegó a su lado, más, recomponiéndose de su asombro, no dudó en seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Oye, Kikyō, ¿qué es…? —empezaba a decirle, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

Sigues hablando mucho, Aome —le dijo Kikyō empleando en esta ocasión un tonito sarcástico que obligó a la del futuro a decidir cerrar la boca—. Ya aclararé tus dudas en cuanto lleguemos al lugar adecuado.

En unos minutos que a Aome le parecieron horas entraron al recinto sagrado, el cual no era muy grande. Las paredes y los pisos eran muy blancos y brillantes, como que tenían resplandor propio. Al centro del mismo se encontraba una mesa con un servicio de té para tomar. Una ventana al fondo permitía seguir viendo las bellas flores y el azul del cielo. En la mesa también había un platón con galletas y bocadillos propios de la época actual, por lo que la chica del futuro parpadeó extrañada ante tan inusual servicio.

Toma asiento, por favor —le indicó Kikyō a Aome, empleando en está ocasión un tono más amable—, así podremos estar cómodas para charlar.

La anterior miko se acomodó suavemente en un cojín, en la pose habitual de las mujeres en el Sengoku, y la del futuro le imitó. Ambas se miraron atentamente, y el gesto de la sacerdotisa muerta era de absoluta indiferencia.

Kikyō… ¿qué significa esto? —en vista de que Kikyō guardó silencio por unos segundos, Aome se animó a romperlo con la duda reflejada en su cara.

Bueno… esté es tu sueño y tú lo decidiste así —le respondió la aludida sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, con esa misma expresión seria de años atrás—. Yo sólo estoy aquí para explicarte las cosas con calma.

¿De… verdad? —la del futuro preguntó más que extrañada—. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —y tomó una galleta para llevársela a la boca, sin dejar de observar a la otra chica—. ¡Mmm! ¡Estás galletas las hizo mi mamá! —exclamó al saborearla, visiblemente sorprendida por ese detalle en un sueño.

La primera sacerdotisa movió la cabeza un poco en forma negativa, disimulando una sonrisita y pensando en que su reencarnación del futuro seguía comportándose bastante infantil. Decidió tomar su respectiva "taza" de té y darle un pequeño sorbo.

Bueno, Aome, ¿cuáles son tus inquietudes con respecto a Inuyasha? — le indicó con gravedad a la del futuro.

La aludida se había comido ya unas cinco galletas y un bocadillo, y, al escucharla, en ese momento se atragantó un poco con el té.

¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —contestó tosiendo un poco, enrojeciendo de las mejillas—. No pensé que era de él de quien querías hablarme.

¿Pues de que más te hablaría sino de Inuyasha? —la del pasado puso los ojos en blanco un momento—. Tú volviste a esta época pasada porque tenías que volver, ya que lo amas tanto como tal vez nunca yo lo amé… y él te ama de verdad como quizá no me amo a mí —y retornó a ponerse seria, mirando escrutadoramente a su interlocutora.

No, Kikyō, eso no lo creo… —Aome enrojeció más y trató de ponerse igual de seria para no quedar mal con su antecesora—… Inuyasha siempre…

Por favor, Aome, no quieras justificarte conmigo —Kikyō le interrumpió una vez más, endureciendo nuevamente el tono como si tuviera ganas de llorar—. Inuyasha te ama mucho más de lo que llegó a amarme… ¿por qué lo dudas? —le cuestionó al final.

Aome no le contestó al momento, ya que por su mente cruzaron varias de las veces en las que el Hanyō se fue con su antiguo amor sin importarle que ella estuviera presente, ni el dolor que le causaba por su indecisión a pesar de que sabía lo que sentía por él, aunque fuera un ser agresivo y desconsiderado la mayoría del tiempo. Kikyō dulcificó su expresión al adivinar sus pensamientos.

Aome, el tiempo entre él y yo quedó muy atrás ya que no éramos realmente el uno para el otro… y eso lo descubrí antes de morir por segunda ocasión —le dijo más calmada empleando una entonación serena—. Cuando vi nuevamente a Inuyasha, ese día en que la bruja Urasue trajo mi atormentada alma de regreso a la vida, sólo sentía que me había traicionado y que debía que compensarme de alguna manera —agregó.

Oye, Kikyō… —la chica del futuro le respondió con tristeza, evitando verla a la cara—… tú sabes que si Inuyasha hizo todo lo que hizo es porque… porque te seguía amando.

Bueno, tal vez tengas razón en parte… —la miko se sonrió una vez más, esta vez de forma sutil—… pero métete en la cabeza de una buena vez que nuestro amor no pudo ser por diversas razones, y ahora es tu tiempo, el tiempo de Aome.

Kikyō… yo… —la joven del futuro miró con un poco de vergüenza a su antecesora.

No me tengas lástima, Aome —Kikyō continuó hablando con algo de dureza, como antaño solía ser—, yo cumplí con mi misión, como sea que haya sido. La primera vez que llegaste aquí fue para ayudarme con mi destino, y así terminar de una buena vez con esa maldita joya. Pero ahora ya no tienes que hacer algo más a mi nombre o por encargo, ahora es cuando Aome debe sobresalir y ser la realidad también para Inuyasha —y le volvió a sonreír con amabilidad, mostrándose como la dulce sacerdotisa que era al principio, cuya misión había sido el confortar al triste y al afligido—. Tú y él deben ser tan felices como el monje y la exterminadora.

Ante esas palabras, la joven del futuro también se sonrió con timidez. Por supuesto que su mayor anhelo en esos tres años lejos había sido estar junto a su amado de dorados ojos y vivir con él así como sus amigos, Sango y el monje Miroku, los cuales no dudaron en casarse y tener hijos… ser y darle una linda familia a Inuyasha, algo de lo que el semidemonio no había disfrutado en compañía de su propia madre, y menos a la muerte de ella, quien lo dejó solo a muy tierna edad, a merced de todos, siendo verdaderamente humillado y discriminado hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para hacerle frente a los que lo agraviaron.

Kikyō, dime cómo puedo ayudar a Inuyasha… tú lo conoces mejor que yo —Aome volvió a dirigirse a la antigua miko, clavando sus pupilas en el pálido y bello rostro que en ese momento le sonreía como pocas veces.

Bueno, para eso estoy aquí —le contestó la aludida en tono amable—. Pero creo que tú conviviste con él más tiempo del que duraron mis días a su lado, así que lo conoces más —añadió y volvió a beber unos sorbos de té—. Felicidades, el té te queda muy rico —observó.

Eee… gracias —dijo la joven del futuro en voz baja.

Antes que nada me parece adecuado que no lo presiones a decir algo que no salga de su corazón —sugirió Kikyō sin borrar la sonrisa—, hay que tenerle paciencia.

Kikyō, dime una cosa más —Aome le interrumpió con un poco de curiosidad, ya que una duda cruzó por su mente en ese momento—, ¿a ti… qué te dijo Inuyasha?

Ella suspiró un poco y sus pupilas cafés adquirieron un brillo soñador, de esos que en muchas ocasiones le brotaron a Aome cuando miraba al semidemonio de una forma especial, apreciándose más el parecido de ambas en ese momento.

¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga, Aome? ¿Aunque pueda dolerte mucho? —habló mirándola fijamente, a lo que la joven del futuro afirmó con convicción—. Inuyasha nunca me dijo que me amaba en realidad —agregó con serenidad.

¿No? —Aome pareció asombrada por tal revelación—. Y… ¿entonces tú y él…?

Nadie le enseñó a Inuyasha a amar —dijo Kikyō sin perder la calma—, ya que su madre entregó el alma mucho antes de que él fuera lo suficientemente maduro para valerse por sí mismo… a pesar de ser un Hanyō.

Bueno, eso sí, pero… —la del futuro quiso decir algo, pero la miko se impuso.

Guarda silencio, Aome, eres bastante curiosa y desesperada —le reprochó con algo de dureza—. Cuando yo conocí a Inuyasha era demasiado fiero, arrogante y áspero en su trato, ya que esa era la única forma que conocía y utilizaba para conseguir las cosas que quería.

No cambió mucho cuando lo liberé del sello —susurró Aome en voz baja.

Es que él se quedó con una idea negativa de mi persona… pero sí cambió, o no hubiera dudado en matarte antes que a esa mujer ciempiés, o incluso antes de que Kaede te auxiliara —Kikyō negó un poco con la cabeza, adquiriendo una vez más esa dulce entonación de sacerdotisa abnegada—. Conforme Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos tratando fue dándose cuenta de que había otras formas más positivas de actuar. Y aprendió porque dentro de él tiene la nobleza de un buen corazón humano, aunque quiera mostrarse como un demonio insensible por fuera —añadió con una sonrisita.

Aome no dijo nada más para no interrumpir la historia, poniendo cara de interés, pues siempre había tenido la duda de cómo Inuyasha y Kikyō se enamoraron. Kikyō la miró momentáneamente en lo que guardó un breve silencio para beber otro sorbo de té, y posteriormente continuó con su relato.

Mi deber y obligación como sacerdotisa me alejaba de relacionarme más íntimamente con otras personas, especialmente con hombres —dijo retomando la seriedad—. Todo eso era correcto para mí, pues me correspondía mantener la _Shikon no Tama_ libre de las influencias negativas que abundan en el mundo.

Pero te enamoraste, Kikyō… —intervino Aome soltando un leve suspiro de abatimiento y pena— aunque yo no le veo lo malo.

El amor no es malo, Aome —continuó Kikyō sobreponiéndose una vez más a su reencarnación, y sonriéndole otra vez para transmitirle confianza—, pero a veces te suele confundir, más especialmente si ya tenías una meta y un destino establecido por el que no te era permitido flaquear.

Pues eso fue un tanto injusto —la joven del futuro no podía guardar lo que pensaba de todo ese asunto—. El amor es algo bello y puro, así que no tendría por qué influenciar negativamente en la perla.

Aome… —esta vez, la miko miró a su sucesora con un poco de pena—… la figura y la posición que alguien representa a veces pesa más que si fuera como el común de los mortales. Yo era la sacerdotisa elegida entre varias para cuidar y conservar la perla, y esa misión me sentó muy bien porque nunca pensé que traicionaría mis ideales y principios… —continuó disimulando su malestar… cómo le dolía no haber cumplido su cometido de la forma indicada—… no podía darme el lujo de que un hombre ocupara mi vida y mi corazón por sobre lo que ya me había impuesto con anterioridad, no podía ser simplemente una mujer enamorada —las pupilas de Kikyō temblaron un poco, parecía que algunas lágrimas brotarían, más sin embargó volvió a sonreír—. Por ello me comporte un tanto egoísta y quise utilizar la _Shikon no Tama_ para beneficio propio: haciendo de Inuyasha un simple humano para vivir con él me libraría de ese trabajo, porque la joya desaparecería para siempre, o eso es lo que pensé. Permití que ese egoísmo me hiciera dudar en mis convicciones, lo que fue aprovechado por el malvado ser que deseaba a toda costa el poder negativo que se podía obtener… Naraku —añadió encogiéndose un poco sobre sí misma y ahogando un sollozo, sintiendo nuevamente en su pecho brotar algo de sentimiento por ese amor que no tuvo futuro.

Kikyō… —Aome no sabía si debía abrazarla y permitirle llorar, quería ahora ser ella la que la sostuviera—… tú no fuiste…

Sí, Aome, si lo fui —más Kikyō se enderezó y volvió a hablar con dureza—. Amé a Inuyasha, sí, pero de la forma equivocada ya que no pude aceptarlo como lo que es, por ello casi lo obligué a renunciar a su propia naturaleza al pedirle que deseara ser sólo un humano ordinario, y nada más para ser libre de la carga —después soltó un breve suspiro—. Fue entonces que yo… le insinúe que quería vivir a su lado, sin decirle tampoco que se lo pedía porque lo amaba —y se sonrió una vez más—. Ahora tú debes y puedes cambiar eso… y, de hecho, lo has hecho ya.

Aome no dijo nada otra vez, y recuerdos de antaño volvieron a apoderarse momentáneamente de su mente… en ese tiempo, cuando la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_ era la que la tenían allí en el Sengoku, Aome le había dicho a Inuyasha que no le importaba que él fuera un Hanyō, ya que siempre quería estar a su lado por ser alguien especial e importante en su vida; lo único que verdaderamente le aterraba era que el semidemonio se olvidara de todos ellos, de sus amigos y de su persona, si llegaba a transformarse en un yōkai completo, y no dudó en hacérselo saber. A su vez, conforme conocieron a sus compañeros y fueron teniendo una relación más estrecha, Inuyasha se fue abriendo más al trato con los demás, cambiando bastante de su rudeza inicial. Además, en muchas ocasiones había demostrado que Aome era importante para él, y, aunque también se disgustaba con ella por motivos absurdos en su mayoría, no dudaba en disculparse a su manera, y se mostraba verdaderamente preocupado si algo le pasaba a la muchacha. Pero, aun así, faltaba el paso más importante, que era la confesión final.

Bien, creo que ya estás lista para el siguiente paso —Kikyō interrumpió sus pensamientos hablándole en tono amable y considerado—. Lo que debes hacer ahora es hacerlo sentir seguro de hablar lo que guarda en su corazón… y escúchalo sin interrumpirlo con preguntas u observaciones tontas porque entonces no dirá nada más —agregó antes de añadir con algo de picardía—. Has de reconocer que no es el hombre excesivamente romántico que alguna vez soñaste… no tiene nada que ver con esas películas que te gustaban tanto cuando tenías 14 años.

Kikyō… ¿qué dices? —la pobre de Aome enrojeció como tomate, ya que era verdad que en su no tan lejana niñez había soñado alguna vez a Robert Pattinson declararle su amor con un poema.

¿Por qué te sonrojas de ese modo? —la joven miko se carcajeó levemente ante el bochorno de su reencarnación, para después continuar alegremente con su razonamiento—. Así que, ante cualquier insinuación de su parte… tómala y dale el sí —puntualizó ofreciéndole más bocadillos—. Bien, nos iremos hasta terminar con esto —expresó en tono relajado tomando también uno, y le dio un pequeño mordisco en tanto que la del futuro tomó otro—. Tienes toda la razón, Aome, tu mamá cocina muy rico —dijo al sonreír abiertamente, saboreando el bocadillo.

Las dos se miraron y se rieron con ganas, como si fueran muy buenas amigas. Aome nunca pensó en que el antiguo amor de su amor le ayudaría a tomarse las cosas con calma; y no porque Sango no se lo hubiera dicho, pero la ayuda de Kikyō le sacó un peso de encima. Disfrutaron el té y terminaron los bocadillos sin decir una palabra más del asunto de Inuyasha, sólo se miraban con verdadero afecto. Al final, la miko del pasado se levantó para despedirse con una leve reverencia. La joven del futuro pensaba enderezarse también pero ya no pudo moverse de su lugar.

¿Pero… qué me pasa? —se dijo asombrada, dirigiéndole a la otra una mirada de extrañeza.

Ya es hora de irme, Aome, cada quien debe regresar a su sitio —le contestó su interlocutora recobrando la seriedad habitual—. Como este es tu sueño te toca quedarte. Y si algún día vuelves a necesitarme no dudes en buscarme, ya que estoy dentro de ti —en ese momento su entonación se hizo algo dura, como si tuviera algo que reprocharle—. Pero, por favor, ya no quiero tu lástima ni la necesito, así que no te sientas mal por mí y mi destino… morí porque así tenía que ser, ya que debía regresar con más fuerza en tu interior, y no podíamos estar juntas al mismo tiempo. No me quejo por ello, no lo hagas tampoco y déjame descansar en paz —al término pareció relajarse, ya que volvió a hablar con dulzura—. Agradezco que tus amigos me recuerden con agrado.

Kikyō… —Aome sintió que se hundía más en el cojín.

Adiós —ésta le dio la espalda y se fue por la puerta.

Aome la miró andar lentamente por el sendero bordeado de flores de campanilla, la suave brisa agitaba su larga cabellera negra al compás del movimiento de las flores. Ni una sola vez Kikyō volvió la vista atrás y se perdió en la lejanía, como esfumándose entre los árboles. Después de eso, nuestra amiga se hundió en un profundo sueño.

_Nota: Espero de verdad les haya gustado esta versión para honrar un poco la memoria de Kikyō, el primer amor de Inuyasha. Para mí ella fue un alma atormentada por el dolor de ver su amor frustrado y el ansia de tomar venganza, sin querer darse cuenta, al principio de la trama, que no fue culpa del Hanyō el que hubiera muerto. Y por esa razón se comportaba de esa manera, entre dura, cruel, indiferente, egoísta hasta cierto punto, y aprovechando cualquier situación a su favor. Más en su interior aún se encontraba la sacerdotisa noble y bondadosa que siempre fue, y por ello me tomé el atrevimiento de presentar mi versión de los hechos que motivaron a Kikyō a actuar de esa forma mezquina, no porque verdaderamente lo fuera. Al final se superó a sí misma al utilizar la última luz pura de la perla en devolverle a Kohaku la vida, por sobre sus deseos de castigo en contra de Naraku… así realmente su alma pudo descansar en paz, y se ganó de Sango y Miroku la admiración y el respeto._

_P.D. Yo no odio a la miko, más en ciertas historias la manejan con un carácter que dan ganas de patearla… y que conste que para mí no es tanto el OoC al haberla presentado como lo hice, me parece más descarado cuando la manejan como una arpía envidiosa que quiere que Kagome sufra a toda costa o que se burla de Inuyasha. Un saludo._


	39. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

En la mañana, muy temprano, en un área cercana a la zona volcánica, se había armado un pequeño alboroto. Un joven de largos y platinados cabellos intentaba hacer reaccionar de "una muy buena manera" a un viejo de extraño aspecto. El sol apenas despuntaba tras el horizonte.

¡Carajo contigo, viejo Totosai! —le espetó Inuyasha con brusquedad—. ¡Muévete de una buena vez que no tengo toda la p#$%& mañana para estarte esperando! —y lo zarandeó sin nada de delicadeza.

Y es que el viejo forjador de armas le había ofrecido acompañarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la aldea donde habitaba para que no se tardara mucho en llegar, pero, al parecer, perdió la memoria por completo, lo que obligó al Hanyō a sacudirlo con su habitual rudeza para hacerlo despertar.

¿Eh? —el aludido abrió de golpe sus enormes ojos y, haciéndose un poco para atrás, en su cara se dibujó un gesto de terror—. ¡Sesshōmaru, ten piedad de mí, por favor! ¡Te juro que yo no fui! —gritó visiblemente asustado.

¡Keh!, ¿qué mierda tiene que ver el idiota de Sesshōmaru conmigo, eh? —Inuyasha lo miró con una momentánea y tonta expresión anime ante esas palabras sin sentido.

¡Ah, Inuyasha, por un segundo se me olvidó que estabas aquí! —el anciano herrero demonio exhaló un suspiro de tranquilidad—. Yo pensé que Sesshōmaru había…

¿Y qué diablos le harías tú a ese engreído de mierda para que quisiera acabar con tu vida? —el semidemonio le lanzó una mirada más suspicaz—. ¿Es acaso algo relacionado con lo que ocurre allá arriba? —le preguntó con dureza.

¡Ay, pero qué gritos son esos! —el anciano Myoga emergió de entre el ropaje del de dorados ojos, frotándose los sus grandes ojos de canica—. Ya no puede uno descansar como Dios manda, caramba.

¡Keh!, par de vejetes buenos para nada —Inuyasha tomó a la pulga entre sus dedos y la sacudió con fuerza—. Ya despierten de una buena vez que se nos hace tarde.

Entre tanto regaño, los dos longevos yōkais consideraron adecuado desperezarse para que el Hanyō no fuera a desesperarse más, poniéndose de peor humor… tal parecía que no había dormido bien.

Inuyasha… no puedo salir a ningún lado sin antes haber desayunado bien —le dijo Totosai después de haberse estirado un poco.

¡Keh!, ya te conseguiré algo para comer por el camino —espetó el aludido una vez más, sin disimular su contrariedad… o sea, aparte de olvidadizo, ese viejo loco era un tragón—. Andando —les dijo a ambos con autoridad y salió del hogar con paso firme y seguro.

Pues ni hablar… —habló Myoga colocado sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo—… cuando al joven amo le apura algo… Es mejor que camines ya, viejito, o por tu culpa nos puede golpear a los dos.

Aaahhh… ya no sé cuál de los dos hijos de nuestro Gran Señor es peor —observó Totosai después de exhalar un suspiro resignado, tomando su "martillo"—. Ese Inuyasha es tan brusco, agresivo, de muy mal genio… pero Sesshōmaru esconde bajo su divina y apacible apariencia a un monstruo despiadado, sanguinario y cruel que puede surgir en el momento menos esperado… ¿cuál de los dos acabará primero con mi vida? —y tembló un momento de sólo imaginarse una muerte dolorosa.

Ya no exageres, viejo gallina —la pulga le llamó la atención cruzándose parsimoniosamente de brazos—. Ninguno de los dos te matara porque… bueno, en realidad no eres un rival peligroso para ellos.

¿Estás insinuando que no puedo darles una pelea y defenderme? —el anciano herrero se molestó un poco, mirando con desagrado a su compañero.

¿Qué tanto murmuran, eh? —justo entonces, el joven de dorados ojos había vuelto sobre sus pasos y les lanzaba una mirada fulminante desde el acceso a la vivienda.

No… nada, nada —les contestaron al unísono después de pasarse un trago de fluido bucal, espantados por su repentina aparición, así que Totosai apuró el paso.

Montaron sobre la vaca y salieron disparados con rumbo al pueblo. El sol ya había sobrepasado el horizonte y pintaba para un buen día.

Dígame una cosa, amo Inuyasha, ¿cómo es que Aome volvió? —le preguntó Myoga con curiosidad.

Inuyasha no les había hablado mucho al respecto. Si les afirmó lo que Kohaku ya les había comentado, que Aome regresó del futuro y ahora lo estaba esperando en la aldea, sin agregar nada más. En general, la plática giró sobre las desgracias ocasionadas por los espíritus desatados ante el aparente "descuido" de su hermano, antes de que los dos veteranos se soltaran a roncar. De ahí en fuera prefirió reservárselo en sus sueños, meditando en todo lo que tenía que aclarar.

En realidad no lo sé, Myoga —le contestó un poco serio y formal—. Aome y yo aún no hemos podido platicar ya que ella llegó el día anterior a nuestra salida de la aldea —añadió y no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente de las mejillas, desviando la vista de sus acompañantes para que no fueran a cuestionarlo.

¿Entonces, amo, todavía no le ha expresado su gran amor a Aome? —a la pulga casi se le salen los ojazos de la sorpresa.

¿Pero… qué tonterías dices, bocón? —el semidemonio está vez enrojeció con mayor intensidad, así que miró con enfado al ancianito por un segundo antes de desviar la vista una vez más.

Bueno… yo no entiendo nada de eso, Inuyasha —intervino Totosai en voz calmada—, pero sí puedo afirmar que te debe de haber dado mucho gusto el regreso de Aome ya que ella siempre se mostró al pendiente de ti.

¡Iuuuu!, hay más que eso, viejito… —afirmó Myoga con una risita traviesa—… Ahora el amo vivirá con Aome y ya podrá hacerle todo lo que hace su amigo Miroku con su propia esposa… —y se carcajeó un poco más fuerte al añadir—… cosa que no me extraña porque Sango es todo un mangazo de mujer.

Ante esas palabras tan… vulgares, Inuyasha no dudó en aplastar a la vieja pulga habladora entre sus dedos, echando chispas por los ojos y aun con la piel encendida.

¡Ya cállate, p#$%& fisgón! ¡Deja de decir estupideces que nadie te pidió tu opinión! —exclamó antes de dejarlo caer.

Y Totosai sólo parpadeó un poco al ver a Myoga como una estampilla de correo descendiendo sobre el lomo de su vaca, sin entender el motivo de semejante enfado.

No se enoje, mi joven amo… —susurró lentamente el bichito transformado como hoja de papel—, sólo es un chascarrillo para pasar el rato —agregó al recuperar su figura en cuanto tocó firme.

Pues por tu bien cierra la bocota y guárdate tus comentarios… o la próxima vez no voy a medirme — Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos volteándole el gesto.

Un poco más tarde llegaron a un bosque, el cual era relativamente cercano al sitio volcánico habitado por el herrero, y en donde el Hanyō pudo cazar a un pobre y despistado jabalí. Totosai encendió una fogata usando sus artes, para así asarlo y desayunar tranquilamente. Ambos se sentaron esperando el momento propicio para hincarle el diente.

Óyeme bien, vejete del demonio, más te vale que no pienses comértelo todo y fingir indiferencia como es tu manía —le indicó el semidemonio al anciano distraído, hablándole ásperamente según su costumbre—. No quiero tener que sacártelo de mala manera —le puntualizó tronando una de sus garras.

Pero qué geniecito el tuyo, Inuyasha —externó Totosai con algo de resentimiento, y se dedicó a darle vueltas al cerdo salvaje.

¿Y yo que voy a desayunar? —se quejó Myoga desde el suelo, ya que era obvio que no le tocaría nada del jabalí.

Bueno… no esperarás que yo te dé un poco de mi sangre —le dijo el herrero mirándolo fijamente, sin detenerse en su labor.

¡Iugh!, no gracias, sabe horrible —respondió el parásito un tanto asqueado. Después se dirigió respetuosamente a su señor—. Bien, amo Inuyasha… si usted me permite yo… —y le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

¡Keh!, si no hay de otra… —contestó el aludido con algo de resignación, descubriéndose un poco el brazo izquierdo—. Pero no te pases de glotón.

Myoga brincó en dirección a la vena y succionó con ímpetu, adquiriendo un tamaño considerable para ser visible a simple vista, hasta que el joven de doradas pupilas juzgó que ya era demasiado y lo mandó a volar golpeándolo con dos dedos. Por muy poquito no cae entre las llamas.

Oye, pedazo de idiota, te dije que no fueras avorazado —le gruñó mirándolo de fea manera, cubriéndose el brazo con prontitud.

Tiene usted que disculparme, amo… es que Totosai no tiene un buen sabor y es lo único que he comido en estos días —respondió Myoga con algo de pena, y se levantó con un poco de trabajo al estar más gordito.

Comieron tranquilamente el delicioso jabalí asado en tanto la vaca también satisfacía sus necesidades básicas alimenticias masticando felizmente la hierba fresca del bosque. Al terminar continuaron su camino, y no se podía quejar de que la vaca fuera lenta, ya que avanzó velozmente, en lo que cabe por ser una vaca, y, aproximadamente al atardecer, arribaron a la aldea, dirigiéndose hacia la vivienda de los amigos, pues el aroma de Aome le indicó que se encontraba allá.

Se presentaron enfrente de la casa, en donde las gemelas y Lin jugaban alegremente con la joven del futuro, e Inuyasha bajó de un salto, más rápido de lo que él mismo se hubiera imaginado. Bueno, es que ya le urgía hablar a solas con ella. Las cuatro se mostraron sorprendidas al oírlo, ya que no esperaban verlo llegar de esa forma, y a las pequeñas mellizas les pareció divertido el ver al "Perrito" Inuyasha saltar desde una vaca voladora.

¡Aome! —fue la exclamación del semidemonio para llamar su atención antes de tocar tierra.

¡Oh, Inuyasha, eres tú! Estuve esperándote… —la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó en cuanto lo reconoció, haciéndolo enrojecer ya que no se esperaba un recibimiento tan cálido, y, en cuanto ella percibió la herida de su cuello, le preguntó con extrañeza, apartándose con cuidado—… ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó ahí?

El joven de dorados ojos no quiso decirle nada de Sesshōmaru porque Lin estaba presente.

¡"Perrito", "Perrito"! —y ese momento de indecisión fue aprovechado por las pequeñas Ahome y Kikyō, quienes lo tomaron por sorpresa haciéndolo caer, y jalaron sus orejas con el "cariño" de siempre.

No… mocosas… déjenme… eso me duele —él tartamudeó algo asustado, tomándolas lo más suave que pudo de sus kimonos para alejarlas de sus sensibles apéndices auditivos. Aome parpadeó un poco con incredulidad ante esa sumisa actitud sumisa del semidemonio.

Hola, señor Inuyasha —Lin sonrió saludándolo amablemente, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

¡Totosai, anciano Myoga!... —y la joven se percató de la presencia de los dos viejos yōkais, a los cuales saludó con emoción—… ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos otra vez!

Los dos aludidos se habían quedado un tanto estupefactos al ver al brusco y salvaje Hanyō dominado por esas niñas traviesas. Al escuchar a la chica volvieron a la realidad, y correspondieron el saludo.

El gusto es mío, Aome —respondió Totosai en voz baja haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

¡Aome! —y Myoga no perdió el tiempo, dándole un acostumbrado "besito" en el cachete.

Oiga… pensé que había dicho que mi sangre le era pesada —la muchacha le asentó a la pulga un fuerte manotazo, hablándole con visible seriedad.

Y lo afirmo… —el viejecillo mañoso cayó nuevamente como pluma, pero no dejó de hablar—… sólo que eso no quita que te salude como es debido… aquí se te ha extrañado muchísimo —completó en cuanto recuperó su forma al aterrizar.

Oye… Aome… —desde el piso, Inuyasha se dirigió a su chica en un tono entre suplicante y desesperado—… ¿podrías hacer algo con esto…?

Ya Lin reía alegremente al compás de la "tortura" constante a que lo habían sometido las gemelas, las cuales lo montaban como caballito. Para su fortuna, Sango salió en ese momento llevando a su menor hijo en brazos.

Disculpen por la tardanza, amigos, estaba cambiando a Miatsu —dijo en tono de pena para después dirigirse a sus hijas con severidad—. Ahome y Kikyō… ya les he dicho que no jalen las orejas de tío Inuyasha —y las miró con ceño.

Ante el regaño de su madre, las niñas soltaron a su "víctima" con expresión avergonzada.

Sentirlo mucho, mami —dijeron al unísono agachando la carita, aunque Kikyō le acarició suavemente la cabeza al semidemonio, quien parecía noqueado.

Bien… así está mejor —Sango pareció más tranquila, sonriéndole a sus pequeñas con expresión de ternura—. Ahora terminen de jugar con Lin porque más tarde ella se va a ir con el Señor Sesshōmaru… ¿verdad, Lin? —les explicó amablemente al tiempo que le preguntaba a la pequeña morena guiñándole discretamente un ojo.

¡Viva el Señor Sesshōmaru! —ante la mención del gran demonio blanco, las chiquillas parecieron emocionadas.

Por supuesto que sí, señorita Sango… —la jovencita respondió afirmativamente sin ocultar también su emoción, y después se dirigió a sus amiguitas—. Vamos, niñas, vamos a jugar con las muñecas —y se encaminaron a la parte de atrás, llevando todo su "tianguis".

Anciano Myoga… maestro Totosai… —en cuanto las niñas se retiraron, la dueña de la casa saludó respetuosamente a sus visitas—… sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, y tomen asiento por favor. Hola también para ti, Inuyasha, y disculpa que las niñas sean tan traviesas contigo —agregó un poco más informal, dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa más amplia a modo de pedirle perdón por el maltrato.

¡Keh!... ¿A dónde está el maníaco de tu marido? —el aludido sólo gruñó un segundo para después preguntar en tono áspero al momento de enderezarse. Aome se le había acercado para ayudarle, sacudiéndole el polvo del traje.

Mi querido Miroku regresará más tarde ya que fue con Kohaku a nuestra antigua aldea en el fuerte —le contestó Sango acomodándose parsimoniosamente junto a Totosai, quien educadamente se arrimó para dejarle espacio.

Aome jaló suavemente a Inuyasha para también tomar asiento en el banco y poder platicar con comodidad. Y el pequeño Miatsu empezó a lloriquear ya que era la hora de su merienda… los asuntos de los adultos le tienen sin cuidado.

Tranquilo, Miatsu, ya sé que tienes hambre…. Toma tu leche, mi pequeño —le dijo tiernamente su madre al tiempo que se descubría un seno para alimentarlo, acariciándolo con mucho amor y mirándolo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Las expresiones de los varones presentes fueron diversas al ver y escuchar al bebé succionar con ganas: Inuyasha desvió la vista, muy colorado de la piel; Totosai parpadeó un poco y también optó por ver hacia otro lado; pero Myoga fijó sus grandes ojos de canica en la suave piel de la exterminadora… y se le hizo agua la boca, queriendo comer junto al infante. La joven morena los quedó mirando a todos con una expresión entre enfadada, divertida y apenada… cuando ella tuviera a su hijo procuraría ser más discreta. Al momento recordó algo.

Oye, Inuyasha, aun no me has dicho que te paso allí —le habló al de dorados ojos con preocupación, señalando una vez más las lesiones en el cuello.

El nombrado Hanyō recuperó la conciencia y masculló en voz baja al tiempo que se tocaba la parte herida…

Mierda… se acordó… —y después trató de aparentar calma—. No… no es nada grave, Aome… no tienes por qué angustiarte tanto, en serio —desviando la vista del lindo rostro, avergonzado ahora por otro motivo.

Y todos voltearon a verlo exceptuando el nene, porque lo único importante para Miatsu en su corta existencia es su alimento, y no pensaba soltarlo aunque temblara.

Pero, ¿qué fue? —la muchacha insistió, mirándolo fijamente.

Es que… bueno, me encontré a Sesshōmaru en donde Totosai y… —él le contestó aun apenado y sin ganas de verla de frente.

Ah, ya veo… ¿Acaso te pelaste con él?... —y ella parpadeó un poco con asombro por la respuesta no esperada, para añadir después en un tono triste y resignado—… Así que ustedes dos siguen siendo unos hermanos peleoneros… no han cambiado mucho en estos tres años.

¡Keh, claro que no, Aome! Yo no me peleé con ese engreído de mierda ni tengo necesidad de hacerlo… —Inuyasha levantó tantito la voz con su tono habitual de molestia ante una acusación infundada, mirándola una vez más—… Él fue el que me atacó porque… porque sí —y volvió nuevamente la vista hacia otro lado para no descubrir su mentira descarada.

La joven lo miró de forma escrutadora… Conocía muy bien el carácter y genio de su amado Hanyō, así que sospechaba la verdad aunque se empeñara en ocultarla, ya que también sabía cómo era la forma de actuar del Daiyōkai, su gran hermano. Hacía un buen tiempo que el mayor de los Taishō no atacaba al menor así porque sí dado que ese no es su estilo, además, ya había conseguido una espada propia, con mucho más poderosa que la _Tessaiga_, y ahora era el dueño absoluto de la región Oeste, por lo que no habría motivo importante para conservar la rivalidad; y eso fuera de que Sesshōmaru no aceptaría nunca ante nadie que Inuyasha le llegó a preocupar en alguna ocasión, como buen hermano mayor, ni Inuyasha admitiría jamás que admiraba al gran demonio blanco, como hacen los hermanos menores.

Pensándolo mejor, recordando las recomendaciones que Kikyō le había dado en sueños, Aome decidió ya no presionar más a Inuyasha sobre el asunto, y volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura muy sonriente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Lo bueno es que regresaste con bien, Inuyasha… te extrañé mucho —le dijo en tono cariñoso, haciéndolo enrojecer una vez más.

Aunque el joven de plateada cabellera se debatió un poco entre corresponder el gesto de la muchacha o aguantarse por estar delante de algunos inoportunos, al final la abrazó delicadamente por los hombros, aunque utilizó un solo brazo para no ser tan evidente.

Gr… gracias por esperarme, Aome —le dijo en voz baja un tanto apenado.

Sango sonrió ante la romántica escena y desvió la vista para fijar su atención en su pequeño tragón, más su expresión de dulzura y cariño cambió drásticamente a una de incomodidad, ya que el viejo mañoso de Myoga había aprovechado la distracción de todos para abalanzarse sobre la desnuda piel de su pecho, muy cerca de la cabecita de Miatsu, absorbiendo sangre con expresión de placer infinito.

Óigame, anciano Myoga, ¿cómo se atreve?… —le soltó con molestia tomándolo rápidamente entre los dedos de su mano libre, sacudiéndolo sin delicadeza—… A mi esposo no le va a hacer ninguna gracia saber en dónde me ha picado usted —y lo arrojó con fuerza y precisión hacia los arbustos en los límites del patio—. Y, de hecho, a mí tampoco me hace gracia —agregó al final.

¡Echen pajaaaaa! —gritó el pobre parásito al salir disparado.

Todos se mostraron abochornados por el incidente y, hablando del marido ausente, justo se acercaba en ese instante caminando con la pequeña nekomata a su lado, así que también vieron volar a la pulga chupasangre.

… Kirara, ¿qué ese que pasó volando no era el anciano Myoga?... —le preguntó a la gatita un tanto extrañado, como si ella fuera a responderle. Al momento cayó en la cuenta de que tenía invitados en su casa—… Eso significa que… —y se fijó bien en todos los allí sentados—… Inuyasha, amigo mío, me da gusto verte de regreso… Maestro Totosai, es un gran honor que nos visite… Señorita Aome… —a la mencionada le dedicó una breve reverencia aproximándose un poco más —… puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ya se siente más contenta el día de hoy —hizo la observación con una mirada pícara por un segundo, para después acercarse a su amada esposa y plantarle un tronado beso en la mejilla—. Sango, amorcito corazón… ¿qué fue lo que pasó con el anciano Myoga? —preguntó, y no pudo dejar de notar la zona enrojecida donde el viejo yōkai le picó a su mujercita, poniendo a su vez uno de sus gestos de morbosa perversión, ya que le encanta ver también el seno de su esposa _(ese Miroku y sus…cosas)._

Este… creo que después podemos hablar de eso, querido mío —contestó la castaña un tanto ruborizada ante la expresión de su cónyuge, cambiando a Miatsu de posición y tratando de acomodarse la túnica—. ¿Y Kohaku? —le preguntó extrañada.

Se quedó en el fuerte… me dijo que quería acomodar todo y… bueno, querida mía, ya sabes cómo es de tímido ese muchacho —él recuperó la compostura para posteriormente dirigirse a sus invitados con cortesía—. Nos acompañarán a cenar, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha no había soltado a Aome en esta ocasión y, después de haber puesto unos típicos ojos de rendija anime al mirar escrutadoramente a su amigo el monje y su expresión idiota de maniaco sexual, prefirió desistir de la propuesta para poder platicar, al fin, con su amada de negra cabellera, suponiendo que, ahora sí, nadie los interrumpiera. El plazo se había cumplido al fin.

¡Keh!, por nosotros no se apuren, Miroku —le dijo con un poco de su brusquedad habitual—. Aome y yo tenemos mucho de que… hablar a solas —y se sonrojó levemente al decir lo último.

A su vez, la joven morena también adquirió un lindo tono rojizo en las mejillas, sin saber sí decir algo o no, aunque mejor fue no hacerlo. Recordando las recomendaciones que Kikyō le dio en sueños, si bien por un instante no le pareció que Inuyasha tomara una disposición por ella, acostumbrada como estaba en la época actual de decidir por sí misma, Aome optó por guardarse la queja para otro momento y darle así la oportunidad de hablar, ya que también había esperado por ello.

Y he de imaginar que tú tampoco vas a quedarte, ¿verdad Totosai? —ya recobrando la seriedad en menos de un segundo, el Hanyō se dirigió al anciano yōkai mirándolo escrutadoramente.

Este, pues yo… —el aludido tartamudeó sin decir nada en concreto, ya que la perspectiva de quedarse a merced de las pequeñas "mujercitas" del monje no se le hacía nada atractiva—… Se los agradezco tanto, de verdad, pero creo que mi deber es ir allá con Kohaku y a forjar algunas cuantas armas que piensan utilizar en su escuela.

¡Oh, es cierto! —Sango pareció recordar algo importante, levantándose emocionada ante la preocupada mirada de su marido, quien prefirió no decir nada que pudiera incomodar a su mujer—. Maestro Totosai, voy a pedirle de favor que le lleve algo de cenar a mi hermano y otras cuantas cosas más que se le olvidaron, así que permítame un minuto… —dijo en tono respetuoso mirando al viejo herrero con expresión bondadosa, retirándose al interior de su vivienda.

Una media hora más tarde, después de que el pequeño Miatsu cayó dormido al acabar su "merienda", Aome e Inuyasha decidieron regresar a casa de la anciana Kaede acompañando a la pequeña Lin. Ya las gemelas habían querido tomar a su padre de "caballito" una vez más, pero esta vez el hombre se puso serio al indicarles que ya no era hora de jugar, dado que él llevaba al niño dormilón en brazos para permitirle a su esposa preparar la cena, así que las mandó a asearse. Despidiéndose cortésmente de los anfitriones y de Totosai, el cual se dirigió hacia el fuerte de los exterminadores sin preocuparse por el destino de su pequeño amigo perdido entre las sombras, los tres se retiraron siguiendo el camino principal del pueblo.

Y dígame una cosa, señor Inuyasha —habían caminado algunos metros cuando la curiosidad invadió a Lin, así que, mirando fijamente al semidemonio, le preguntó—, ¿ya se va a casar con la señorita Aome?... si no lo hace no puede dormirse con ella en la misma cama —agregó con toda la seriedad del mundo, casi como si los estuviera regañando.

Los dos nombrados enrojecieron como tomates… la chiquilla era demasiado perspicaz y analizaba las cosas mejor de lo que podía pensarse de una criatura de su edad. Fue Aome la que le contestó, disimulando lo mejor que se podía una boba expresión anime en su rostro.

Este… Lin… los adultos veremos cómo arreglar nuestras cosas —le dijo con amabilidad suspirando un poco—. Por ahora Inuyasha y yo no… no dormiremos juntos —y le dirigió una rápida mirada al de dorados ojos, como pidiéndole que le dijera razonable y concreto a la niña.

Eee… yo… —tartamudeó éste pasándose al momento un trago de fluido bucal por la garganta… ¿qué podría decir?—… yo… yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de dormir con Aome, Lin, ¿cómo crees eso? —y soltó con apuración estás palabras, esperando que esa fuera una buena respuesta.

La mirada de la joven del futuro cambió por una de peligro inminente para la humanidad del joven ojidorado, ya que le dieron ganas de azotarlo contra el piso más de diez veces y hacerlo cenar tierra… para buena suerte de Inuyasha, la siguiente observación de Lin le salvó el pellejo.

Entonces, señor Inuyasha, no puede estar con nosotras allá donde la anciana Kaede, ya que eso no sería correcto —dijo con seriedad, meditando mejor que una persona mayor —. La abuela Kaede ya es muy viejita y por ella no hay problema, y yo todavía soy una niña, pero la señorita Aome es una mujer joven y bonita y a usted le gusta mucho… por lo tanto le sugiero que no posponga su boda con ella por mucho tiempo —añadió mirándolo una vez más de forma escrutadora.

El Hanyō abrió y cerró la bocota con incredulidad, en tanto su piel adquiría el tono enrojecido de su traje… esa jovencita sabe de la vida más que él a pesar de sus buenos doscientos años, y eso es mucho decir. Asimismo, Aome se puso más colorada… sin duda Lin es bastante práctica y para todo encuentra una respuesta.

… Y creo que al Señor Sesshōmaru le agradará la noticia —la pequeña continuó hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido, y fuera de lo más normal el que una niña les llame la atención a los adultos—, y tal vez hasta usted pueda convencerlo de hacer lo mismo, señor Inuyasha, ya que él es muy guapo y también necesita una bella esposa a su lado —concluyó volviendo a sonreír.

Bueno, en esta ocasión a los dos les brotó una imperceptible y minúscula gota anime colectiva en lo alto de sus cabecitas… lo último que se le ocurriría al joven de plateada cabellera y doradas pupilas como el sol era invitar a su altanero y antipático hermano a la celebración de su boda, y, encima, el que la chiquilla creyera que él sería la fuente de inspiración para que el gran demonio blanco siguiera el mismo camino… y sin una prospecta de por medio, por lo menos que le conocieran.

Este… oye, Lin, ¿qué tú…? — fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha mirando a la pequeña pelinegra como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Aome le dio un pellizco para hacerlo callar, y se abstuvieron de comentar algo más sobre ese argumento sonriendo como tontos hasta llegar a la choza.

Inuyasha, bienvenido seas —Kaede se asomó por la ventana al escuchar ruidos, y les saludó amablemente al verlos—, para mí es un gusto que hayas regresado con bien… muchachas, ya las esperaba —añadió con complacencia.

Eee… yo también te doy las gracias, anciana Kaede… —le contestó el aludido un tanto apenado ante tanta amabilidad, entrando en la cabaña—… por cuidar de Aome en mi ausencia.

Anciana Kaede, cuanto siente el no haberla ayudado con la cena… —en tanto la chica se disculpó con una apenada expresión en su rostro, dedicándole una leve reverencia a la mujer—… no creí que fuera tan tarde.

También le pido perdón, abuela Kaede, fue mi culpa —la pequeña Lin también sonrió con timidez y vergüenza, inclinándose a su vez frente a la buena señora.

Oh, no se preocupen por eso, muchachas, vengo llegando apenas y no hay nada para cenar — contestó Kaede con una sonrisita.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No hay comida!? —exclamó el ojidorado, arrepintiéndose en ese instante de no haber aceptado la invitación de sus amigos.

¡Oh!, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —Aome hizo un movimiento de recordar algo, y se dirigió presurosa al cuarto del fondo—. Esperen aquí, por favor, vuelvo enseguida —les dijo a los demás sonriendo.

Se escuchó un poco de ruido, y después la muchacha regresó cargando varias latas, un paquete de galletas saladas y varios tazones de sopa instantánea.

Con esto ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, en unos minutos cenaremos —les dijo más sonriente mientras ellos parpadeaban con admiración. Inuyasha no tardó ni medio minuto en reconocer los tazones.

¡Pero qué bien!, ¡es comida ninja, mi favorita! —exclamó en tono ansioso y complacido, relamiéndose de gusto—. Tenía mucho tiempo sin probarla.

Ahora sólo queda esperar a que hierva el agua, así que no comas ansias —le puntualizó Aome sin borrar la sonrisa.

La joven colocó sobre el fogón encendido por Kaede una olla para hervir agua, sacó otros recipientes que la buena mujer tenía guardados en un rincón y vació el contenido de tres latas de ensalada de atún con mayonesa, revolviéndolo un poco con una cuchara, y posteriormente puso unos sobres de té en las correspondientes "tazas". La buena señora y la niña seguían sus movimientos con extrañeza y admiración, e Inuyasha se dedicaba a contar el tiempo en el reloj que Aome puso a funcionar, salivando un poco y pensando en la deliciosa "comida estilo ninja" que la muchacha le había comprado.

Y dígame una cosa, anciana Kaede, ¿en dónde está Shippou? —le preguntó la pelinegra a Kaede en tanto que todos se acomodaban en sus lugares.

Bueno, el pequeño Shippou se fue con sus amigos zorros… me dijo que tiene que realizar algunas pruebas y no quiso perder la concentración de sus deberes —le respondió la viejecita recuperándose de la sorpresa.

¡Eso sí que es emocionante! —intervino Lin sonriendo como siempre—. Shippou es un zorrito muy inteligente y sabe hacer muchísimas cosas.

Al Hanyō le tenía sin cuidado el que su amiguito no estuviera ahí, lo únicamente importante en ese momento era la cena. Así que, en cuanto sonó la alarma del reloj, se acomodó mejor agitando las orejitas en éxtasis.

Toma, Inuyasha, sé buen chico y come con educación —Aome le sonrió al pasarle su primer tazón.

Educación… la educación es algo inentendible e insignificante para el ojidorado. Tomando el tazón sopló brevemente sobre el contenido moviéndolo levemente con los palillos, hasta que le pareció en la temperatura adecuada para su paladar, y empezó a devorar como acostumbra, consiguiendo que las mujeres pusieran muecas de desagrado.

Oye, Inuyasha… ¿qué te dije sobre los modales? —observó la joven morena con verdadera molestia.

¡Keh!, Aome, no me fastidies con eso… ¡chomp, chomp!... —y él continuó masticando con la bocota abierta, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que lo hubieran visto de mala manera—… está sopa es deliciosa y yo moría de hambre… ¡chomp, chomp!

Este… ¿podría probar un poco de eso, señorita Aome? —la niña preguntó con curiosidad al tiempo que Kaede, volviendo a la realidad, le servía a la pequeña un poco de atún.

Claro que sí, Lin, permíteme y te preparo una —respondió la aludida al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada desagradable al ojidorado—. Inuyasha, también vas a comer de la ensalada de atún para que la sopa nos alcance a todos —le indicó en tono bastante serio.

¡Keh!, yo quiero más comida ninja, Aome —el aludido se quejó botando el tazón vacío—, no se me apetece para nada esa otra comida… huele más raro que el pescado de río —añadió olfateando el aire.

Vamos, Inuyasha, esta comida también está muy sabrosa, así que te recomiendo que la pruebes y no ofendas a Aome — intervino Kaede después de degustar el atún con una galleta salada.

Lin le ofreció al semidemonio una galleta con atún mientras ella masticaba la que se había echado a la boca, y el Hanyō le dio un mordisco a regañadientes; en cuanto comprobó que sabía mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba pidió hasta doble porción, eso sí, sin perdonar sus siguientes tazones de sopa. Aome le sirvió un tazón de sopa a la pequeña pelinegra y también llenó las "tazas" con agua caliente para saborear el té. Y así, la noche llegó a la aldea, y la oscuridad cubrió el cielo dado que esa noche era luna nueva.

Inuyasha adquirió su condición humana antes de terminar de cenar, y Lin siempre le decía que esa apariencia lo hacía ver más joven y guapo, ya que como simple humano sus facciones no eran tan duras, y sus negros cabellos eran mucho más oscuros que los de ella o Aome, pero eso era algo que al Hanyō no le importaba demasiado. Y en lo que la pequeña esperaba a que Jaken fuera por ella, la inequívoca señal de que Sesshōmaru había arribado al lugar, le ayudó a Kaede a limpiar todo lo que se había ensuciado.

Por cierto que la pareja de jóvenes decidió salir de la vivienda y caminar juntos hacia las afueras del poblado, muy cerca del arroyo a insistencias de él, para al fin conversar sin que nadie los perturbara, ya que el Árbol Sagrado y sus alrededores no eran en ese lapso un buen lugar porque el joven sabía perfectamente que su hermano se apersonaba en el sitio y no tenía nadita de ganas de verlo de frente… sus propios asuntos pendientes eran más importantes que preocuparse por los "problemas" del gran demonio blanco en "sus" tierras. Aome quería hablar ante el silencio de Inuyasha, acostumbrada a expresar continuamente lo que pensaba y sentía como una chica de la época actual, pero decidió que fuera el semidemonio el de la iniciativa, ya que así se manejan las cosas en la época Sengoku y era mejor respetarlas hasta cierto punto, por lo que tuvo que morderse tantito la lengua y no arruinar el momento, consiente a su vez de que tal vez, por fin, él le pediría vivir a su lado. Caminó un poco detrás del muchacho, y él no le dirigió la mirada ni la palabra hasta que llegaron a un lugar relativamente apartado del poblado. Ahora sí, nadie les interrumpiría y podía hablar sin ocultar nada.

Oye… Aome… tengo que… tengo que… —dándose el valor, Inuyasha volteó a verla con sus oscurecidas pupilas, las cuales no podían ocultar su temor al ridículo. "¡Diablos, es más difícil de lo que pensé!" dedujo en su interior, y empezó a sudar un poco y a tartamudear incoherencias—… es que yo… yo quiero que… bueno… tú… tú sabes…

Y es que al verse reflejado en esa linda mirada café claro sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas, y que todo el valor y el coraje del que alardeaba todo el tiempo eran únicamente para enfrentar a seres y criaturas terribles y despreciables. "¡Carajo…", pensó otra vez, desviando la vista de ella, avergonzado de su torpeza, "… el idiota de Miroku pedía hijos a todas las mujeres como si fuera tan sencillo, y a mí me cuesta un mundo pedirle a Aome que viva a mi lado!".

Inuyasha… —Aome se le acercó un poco y le tomó una mano con cariño, agachando coquetamente la mirada en cuanto el semidemonio se puso rígido de la impresión—… cualquier cosa que intentes decirme…

El mágico momento bajo las estrellas fue, desgraciadamente, interrumpido… por enésima ocasión por alguien inesperado e inconsciente.

¡Señorita Aome, señorita Aome! —fue Lin la que llegó corriendo entre los arbustos—. ¡Venga pronto por favor, señorita Aome, que el Señor Sesshōmaru quiere verla!

Y, sin darles tiempo de nada, jaló a la joven por la amplia manga del traje de sacerdotisa.

Oye, Lin, espera… —le dijo la mencionada un tanto sorprendida de sus palabras.

… —el desconcertado Hanyō sólo atinó a parpadear de incredulidad en tanto las dos muchachas se perdieron de vista tras el seto.

En cuanto recuperó el habla tras unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y fue tras ellas, alcanzándolas antes de que llegaran al Árbol Sagrado.

¿Acaso oí bien, Lin? ¿Dijiste que Sesshōmaru quiere… qué quiere ver a Aome? —le dijo a la chiquilla mirándola con un poco de molestia como pocas veces, pues lo que menos deseaba era portarse grosero con la niña.

Lin, en serio, ¿por qué Sesshōmaru querría verme especialmente a mí? —fue Aome la que habló antes que la niña, tratando de conservar el piso y el paso.

Pues porque quiere saludarla, señorita Aome —le contestó la pequeña con simplicidad, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo—. Le dije que usted había regresado y pareció interesado en verla personalmente.

Se aproximaron al Árbol Sagrado y vieron que efectivamente el gran demonio blanco se encontraba ahí; su elegante silueta resaltaba entre los árboles de los alrededores al desprender un espléndido resplandor plateado, lo que le hacía lucir más imponente por entre la oscuridad del follaje. A su lado se encontraba el pequeño sirviente verde, con expresión de cansancio. El Daiyōkai los miró fijamente en cuanto estuvieron más cerca, manteniendo la inexpresión en su rostro de prefectas facciones griegas.

¡Mire, Señor Sesshōmaru, le dije que la señorita Aome volvió con el señor Inuyasha! —dijo la niña muy sonriente y emocionada al llegar frente a él—. ¿No le parece maravilloso que vayan a casarse? —y le preguntó dedicándole su típica mirada enternecida.

El Inugami no dio muestras de nada… es más, ni siquiera se dignó en dirigirles la palabra ya que únicamente los miraba sin parpadear, en tanto los aludidos enrojecieron de pena ante el comentario de la jovencita. Unos segundos después, el gran demonio blanco aparentó sonreír de manera leve y sutil, como si encontrara algo gracioso en la situación, y posteriormente dirigió la dorada mirada hacia la niña, dulcificando momentáneamente su grave expresión.

Lin —le dijo con su tono habitual de calma, mostrándose la mar de amable—, está noche no iremos a ningún lado lejos de aquí.

¿Pero por qué no, Señor Sesshōmaru?... —la pequeña se mostró entristecida—… ¿Es por lo que sucede en la mansión? —le dijo un tanto acongojada, a lo que el Daiyōkai le acarició lentamente la negra cabellera sin quitarle la vista de encima, al parecer conmovido por no poder llevarla a pasear como acostumbraban.

Al escuchar el sentir de la chiquilla, Inuyasha confirmó sus sospechas. La niña conocía la verdad de lo que ocurría allá arriba en la región Oeste. Pero, por el momento, sus preponderantes asuntos habían sido interrumpidos una vez más… y por el engreído de su hermano. Recuperando la expresión de molestia habitual, espetó con enojo antes de que el gran demonio blanco le dijera algo más a la mocita.

¡Keh!... Sesshōmaru idiota, ¿no me digas que vas a dormir en la aldea como un buen perro? A todos nos vas a llenar de bichos —le ironizó un tanto molesto, sin medir, como siempre, el alcance de sus palabras.

Considerando la gravedad de la situación y el peligro en el que se había metido su amado por bocón, Aome lo abrazó instintivamente tratando de protegerlo de la posible furia del mayor de los Taishō, indicándole con un disimulado mohín de enfado que mejor cerrara su enorme boca. Y es que, ante la injuria, el gran demonio blanco volvió la vista hacia ellos endureciendo rápidamente las líneas de su semblante, y sus doradas pupilas centellaron por una fracción de segundo con el tono rojizo de monstruo, casi como si hubiera pensado transformarse en el perro gigantesco que era en su forma real.

¡Inuyasha insolente, no cabe duda de que lo que tienes de Bestia…! —Jaken empezó a vociferar cuando un rápido coscorrón de parte de su amo lo obligó a guardar silencio, ya que un doloroso chichón coronaba ahora su pequeño cráneo.

Inuyasha… sabía que no eras más que un estúpido Hanyō sin pizca de cerebro, y debes agradecer que aun sigues vivo ya que no me place matarte en estos momentos que eres tan débil —le espetó Sesshōmaru con bastante dureza al tiempo que tronaba una garra, casi como si un gruñido de cólera brotara de lo más profundo de su garganta. Eso le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y ciertamente el semidemonio no era tonto para entender la amenaza y no arriesgar así a su amada, aunque se sintió desprestigiado por no poder hacerle frente a su hermano en ese estado.

Al momento, el Daiyōkai volvió a dulcificar la mirada, fijándola nuevamente en "su" niña.

Lin, si la anciana mujer con la que estás viviendo te lo permite, dormirás aquí en el bosque con nosotros —le dijo recupero su tono de calma, como si nada hubiera sucedido, retomando también a acariciarle la cabellera.

¿Será cómo antes? —la pequeña morena se emocionó ante esas palabras, recuperando la sonrisa, y el Inugami confirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Oh, sí, muchas gracias, Señor Sesshōmaru! —al segundo lo abrazó por las piernas hasta donde su estatura le permitía, y después se encaminó de regreso a la aldea siguiendo el sendero—. ¡Esperadme aquí, no tardo! —les dijo a voces y se fue tan veloz como le permitía su pequeño kimono.

Sesshōmaru la vio irse y sus facciones volvieron a adquirir la "suavidad" del mármol blanco, justo como una efigie griega o romana. Sin permitirse ver nuevamente a la pareja se encaminó un poco más allá del camino, ya cerca de las raíces del Árbol Sagrado, para esperar de pie por el regreso de la muchachita. Una suave brisa agitó lentamente sus plateados y largos cabellos.

Jaken —se dirigió a su lacayo con gravedad acostumbrada, sin verlo tampoco directamente—, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Sí, amo Sesshōmaru, todo será como usted lo ha pedido —el aludido se inclinó exageradamente unas tres veces antes de retirarse entre unos arbustos cercanos.

A todo esto, Aome e Inuyasha parpadearon un poco, dándose cuenta de que en verdad el gran demonio blanco no había tenido intenciones de verlos… a ninguno de los dos. El joven decidió que ya había sido suficiente y la tomó de la mano con algo de delicadeza para encaminarse también de regreso a la aldea. Ella lo detuvo un instante, meditando en algo de lo que se había enterado en su época.

¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Aome? —le soltó un tanto molesto, contrariado por su actuar.

Espera, Inuyasha, tengo que decirle a Sesshōmaru algo de suma importancia —le dijo la chica un tanto indecisa.

Sobre… —él la miró escrutadoramente, intentando entenderla.

Es sobre Lin y su futuro como… como sacerdotisa —le contestó y se acercó cautelosamente al Daiyōkai, guardando una prudente distancia de su posición, temerosa por su impresionante aspecto aunque ya había estado muy cerca de él en alguna ocasión—. Este… oye, Sesshōmaru… —tartamudeó un poco tratando de conservar la calma—… ¿te molestaría que Lin… que Lin fuera la sacerdotisa de la aldea en un futuro?

Por supuesto que el aludido había escuchado sus murmuraciones y entendió a la perfección la pregunta. El porvenir de la pequeña de negra cabellera y dulce mirada sí le interesaba, aunque no pareciera prestarle demasiada atención a ese tema porque la vida de la niña podía irse en un suspiro y ya no podría evitarlo. Sin siquiera volver la vista a Aome le respondió con absoluta calma y seriedad.

Lin es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida —dijo y ya no agregó otra palabra, dando a entender que lo mejor es que se fueran de ahí y lo dejaran en paz.

Jaken regresó trayendo unas ramas secas para prender una fogata, y la traviesa Lin venía por el otro lado cargando una especie de cobija y, al parecer, también con dos paquetes de sopa instantánea. Aome e Inuyasha tomaron el camino de regreso para topar con ella.

¡Muy buenas noches, señorita Aome! —les sonrió la jovencita al alcanzarlos—. Dormiré con el Señor Sesshōmaru esta noche y le daré un poco de la extraña y deliciosa comida que usted trajo de su época —agregó al señalar los tazones desechables de sopa—. Señor Inuyasha, pórtese bien con la señorita Aome y ya no sea tan enojón o se va a hacer viejito pronto —dijo mirando al Hanyō con algo de severidad antes de sonreírles una vez más y correr hacia donde se encontraba el Daiyōkai—. ¡Señor Sesshōmaru, ya estoy lista!

¿Esa es mi… mi comida? —el aludido tartamudeó al notar sus tazones de "comida ninja" en manos de la pequeña, y casi quiere ir tras ella para evitar que se los entregue al Inugami. La joven morena lo tomó firmemente de la manga para evitarle cometer una tontería más.

Inuyasha… no pensarás de verdad pelearte con Sesshōmaru por unos simples tazones de sopa —le dijo forcejeando unos segundos con él, lanzándole también una mirada de severidad y hablándole en un tono que no admite contradicciones—. Además, Lin me los pidió de favor.

¿¡Le diste mi comida!? ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!? —Inuyasha pareció sorprendido ante esa confesión, y luego se mostró molestó—. Aome… ¿cómo pudiste traicionarme?

Porque Lin es muy dulce y quería regalarle algo a Sesshōmaru, así que no pude negarme —le contestó jalándolo con firmeza para seguir caminando y alejarse de allí—. Vamos, no te enfades, si podemos regresar al futuro te prometo que compraremos más —añadió más dulce mirándolo de forma amorosa—. Por el momento me parece mejor que descansemos… ya tengo mucho sueño y la anciana Kaede me ha de estar esperando —puntualizó bostezando un poco.

Este… sí… creo que tienes razón, Aome —el joven aceptó ya más calmado, ya que se vería ridículo el irle a reclamar a su hermano por unos simples tazones de deliciosa sopa. Decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era tomarle la mano a la muchacha para compensar el mal rato, aunque al hacerlo enrojeció por brevemente por enésima ocasión. Lo bueno es que, en la oscuridad de la noche, eso no era notorio.

Aome sonrió ante el cálido gesto y le correspondió apretando su mano con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada más sobre lo que pudo haber pasado antes de que Lin los interrumpiera. Teniendo presente lo dicho por Kikyō, decidió no presionarlo sobre el asunto ni obligarlo a nada. No faltaría otro momento para que Inuyasha se explayara de verdad.

_Nota: Poor Inuyasha! Lo estoy haciendo sufrir de lo lindo… pero comparto su dolor porque yo también sufrí con él al escribir de esto, dado que la confesión no tarda en darse y le afiné en sus detalles para hacerla sorprendentemente tierna y única… y, tratándose del Hanyō consentido de muchas, eso es mucho pedir. Sigan disfrutando esta historia que tiene para más, porque, después de la confesión, nos iremos un tanto rápido para disfrutar algunas otras peripecias de los protagonistas que se me ocurrieron antes de su tan ansiada boda. Yo y mis loqueras._

_P.D. Sesshōmaru debe de tener esposa, lo sé, pero ese tema ha quedado congelado en mi mente, así que lo dejaremos por la paz, además la historia de este fic no es de él._

_P.D dos: Oigan, no me juzguen equivocadamente porque a Kagome se le haya ocurrido darles de cenar atún… es lo práctico de nuestra época, y cualquiera lo haría si fuera lo único que hubiera en su alacena en tiempos de crisis… XD. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto por aquí._


	40. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

_Nota: para los que me leen como anónimos u otro nombre, pero que no tienen una cuenta como tal, va un agradecimiento por regalarle algo de su tiempo a este fic. Y en realidad publico aproximadamente cada mes debido a los otros fics en el foro de DB y a mis ocupaciones personales, gracias también por comprenderlo._

Ya han pasado cinco días más desde la luna nueva, e Inuyasha no había mostrado interés ni intenciones de hablar otra vez, por lo que Aome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo y morderse la lengua, guardándose en su interior todo lo que hubiera querido decirle al ser tan indeciso… las palabras de Kikyō, la antigua miko de la aldea y primer amor de su amor, resonaban en su cerebro: "Déjalo tomar la iniciativa, no lo presiones". La joven suspiró hondamente al recapitular en esas instrucciones, y pidió tener la paciencia necesaria para no enfadarse y enterrar al de dorados ojos en una tumba hecha por él mismo, de tantos "¡Osuwari!" que le gritaría.

A Miroku y a Sango les parecía que sus amigos mostraban un comportamiento un tanto anormal a lo acostumbrado en el pasado, pero tenían que admitir que era menester el que esos dos maduraran también… no podían seguir actuando de forma tan infantil y caprichosa como en esos lejanos días.

Una tarde, en cuanto el cielo se teñía de destellos rojizos ante la cercanía del crepúsculo, Hachi, el tanuki asistente de Miroku, se presentó en la vivienda del matrimonio. Ahí pudo ver a su amo… de mandilón, limpiando el desorden ocasionado por las pequeñas "diablitas" que son sus hijas, las cuales jugaban en el patio trasero con Lin, su amiga, su "maestra", su ejemplo a seguir. La amada esposa de su señor estaba sentada a la entrada de la vivienda, amamantando al pequeño tragón.

Muy buenas tardes, señora Sango, usted sabrá disculpar mi atrevimiento —fue el saludo bastante avergonzado hacia la joven castaña, agachando la cabeza para no ver su pecho desnudo—. Jefecito Miroku, buenas tardes —y se dirigió al monje sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Hola Hachi, es un gusto verte —Sango le sonrió con sinceridad sin dejar de acariciar al dormilón de su hijo, el cual tenía los ojitos azules cargados de sueño pero no soltaba su "preciado alimento".

Ah, mi estimado Hachi, mi buen sirviente —Miroku se encaminó hacia donde el mapache y su esposa, dejando el sacudidor en el piso—, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?... Te veo preocupado —le dijo con seriedad.

Pero siéntate por favor, Hachi, estás en tu casa —le indicó dulcemente la señora de la casa antes de que el aludido le contestara a su esposo.

El tanuki se acomodó un tanto apartado de la mujer de su señor, más que enrojecido de pena. El de azules pupilas sonrió brevemente ante el bochorno de su criado y se dejó caer suavemente al lado de su adorada cónyuge, abrazándola por los hombros.

Muchas gracias, señora Sango, y excúseme por favor, no ha sido mi intención incomodarla —le contestó a la castaña en un susurro de voz, sin mirarla a los ojos. Posteriormente se dirigió con todo el respeto posible a su "jefecito"—. Verá usted, Su Excelencia, el maestro Mushin quiere verlo para empezar pronto con la instrucción del templo.

Mmm… eso quiere decir que ya se siente más enfermo… pues ni hablar —meditó el joven Hoshi apoyando su barbilla en su mano libre, y se dirigió a su amada mujer mirándola con resignación por lo que tenía que hacer—. Sango, amor mío, voy a tener que irme por unos días al templo… Mushin necesita quien lo cuide —y puso los ojos en blanco por un instante.

Bueno, Miroku, cariño mío, no te angusties ya que es parte de tu deber el brindarle ayuda a quien lo necesita, y el maestro Mushin necesita de ti ahora —ella le sonrió con verdadero amor para hacerlo sentir tranquilo, y luego se dirigió al mapache en un tono de voz amable y gentil—. Pero esta noche te quedas a cenar con nosotros, Hachi, ya se ha hecho tarde.

Así que el pobre Hachi se quedaba esa noche, siendo "acosado" por las pequeñas gemelas antes de cenar. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se había pasado los días meditando qué hacer y cómo hacer para poder declararle, al fin, sus sentimientos a Aome, así que se encaminó una vez más a casa del antes mujeriego monje y pedirle un buen consejo, ya que era el único hombre en quien podía confiar. Antes de llegar al hogar de sus amigos percibió el aroma del mapache y pensó en regresar atrás, pues no deseaba que hubiera más involucrados en el asunto… pero, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, se armó de valor y continuó con lo que ya había decidido; y eso porque olfateó también el delicioso aroma de la cena y sabía que Sango no le negaría un tazón de arroz.

Oye, Miroku tonto, he venido a hablar contigo de un asunto preocupante —le dijo a su amigo modo de saludo, con su brusquedad característica y teniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Muy buenas tardes, Inuyasha… o casi noches —le saludó el aludido llevando al pequeño dormilón de Miatsu en sus brazos—. Así que por fin te has animado a… ¿en dónde está la señorita Aome? —e iba a soltar su discursito cuando notó que faltaba la joven del futuro, preguntando un tanto dudoso de que el Hanyō la hubiera dejado de lado.

¡Keh!, Aome se fue con la vieja Kaede a donde vive Jinengi —respondió el ojidorado sin cambiar el endurecido gesto—. Ya no han de tardar en volver con algo de hierbas medicinales.

Y… ¿por qué no las acompañaste? —el Hoshi lo miró escrutadoramente… que ocurrencia el dejar ir a dos mujeres solas.

Pues porque… —el semidemonio no pudo ocultar en está ocasión el sonrojo—… este asunto me da vueltas en la cabeza.

En la parte de atrás se escuchaban las tiernas carcajadas las niñas jugando con el tanuki, obligándolo a tomar formas extrañas para su diversión. Por un instante Miroku pareció embelesado al oírlas reír, y meció al bebé de forma cariñosa… no podía quejarse de su buena fortuna, tres hijos en tres años de matrimonio no estaba nada mal.

Bien, mi querido amigo, te tomó algo de tiempo decidirte, pero, si eso fue necesario para afinar tu estrategia… —externó el ojiazul al retomar la charla, mirando al Hanyō en forma picaresca, casi como si lo vislumbrara hablándole en forma dulce y apasionada a la doncella de negra cabellera que le había robado el corazón.

¡Keh!, no empieces a imaginar cosas raras, idiota —le espetó su interlocutor recuperando la brusquedad, entendiendo hacia donde se dirigían los cochambrosos pensamientos de su amigo—, no estoy de humor para aguantarlas.

Pues deberías, Inuyasha, deberías —le indicó Miroku sin dejar de arrullar a su hijo y sin cambio en su expresión de diversión—. Has de saber que el buen humor en un hombre lo hace más interesante a los ojos de una mujer.

¡Jah!, pero tú te pasas de payaso —le criticó el ojidorado con irritación—. Lo harías mucho mejor que siendo monje —puntualizó al final con bastante sarcasmo.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —le respondió el ojiazul empleando el mismo tono, carcajeándose levemente a modo de externar la ironía—… tendría que hacerlo porque si no tú te morirías de hambre en el intento —ya más amable, agregó—. ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas para que platiquemos?... Llevaré a Miatsu a su "camita" y le diré a Sango que llegaste.

Este… no… no es necesario ya que… me gustaría… me gustaría platicar a solas contigo, de hombre a hombre —le respondió también de manera más cordial, tartamudeando y volviendo a enrojecer, desviando momentáneamente la vista.

Miroku lo contempló discretamente de abajo hacia arriba y sonrió con picardía otra vez, haciendo que el tono carmesí del ojidorado fuera más brillante al sentirse así de observado.

Bueno, muy bien, si así lo quieres… —le dijo al momento, hablándole ya con actitud profesional—… Dame un minuto para despedirme de Sango y darle una explicación convincente, y después vamos hacia el Árbol Sagrado, ¿te parece? —interrogó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del semidemonio con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Pero espero que no sean más de dos horas de conversación… no querrás dormir sin cenar —agregó un poco burloncito entrando a su vivienda.

Pero no te tardes mucho, torpe, ya que el tiempo corre y Aome puede llegar —el Hanyō no hizo más que poner una expresión entre desesperada y resignada, hablándole un tanto alto.

Se quedó paradote en la entrada de la vivienda, con su pose de brazos cruzados y recuperando su hosca expresión en el rostro. En menos de cinco minutos sus amigos salieron.

Muy buenas tardes, Inuyasha —le saludó Sango con cortesía, provocando que el ojidorado mirara al monje con reproche por un breve instante… o sea, no pudo guardarle el secreto—, por favor no vayan a tardar para que luego Aome no haga preguntas… seguro no quieres descubrir la sorpresa antes de tiempo, ¿verdad? —y le dedicó un guiño pícaro antes de volverse a su marido y plantarle un pequeño beso cerca de los labios, dándole también un suave abrazo momentáneo—. No se te olvidé lo que te pedí, amor mío.

Descuida, corazón mío, este tu hombre cumplirá con su deber —por obvias que Miroku no podía dejar de corresponder el beso esperando tal vez algo más al "parar" un poco la "trompita"; más entendió que debía controlarse en presencia de su amigo—. Bien, Inuyasha, vámonos ya que el tiempo apremia.

El semidemonio había enrojecido levemente ante la sutileza de su amiga, y volvió a torcer el gesto por la "empalagosa y asquerosa" despedida de la pareja, poniendo momentáneamente los ojos en blanco. Ahora más que nunca comprendía que esos dos siempre habían sido tal para cual, y no le extrañaría que en menos de dos años Sango volviera a embarazarse para cumplirle los deseos a Miroku.

Los dos hombres tomaron camino hacia el Árbol Sagrado sin decirse ni una palabra por lo menos en los primeros cien metros, y el joven Hoshi parecía relamerse los labios del puro gusto, en el sitio donde su amada mujer lo besó… la cuarentena estaba haciendo de las suyas con la cordura del pobre hombre y, por lo que podía verse a simple vista, a ella le gustaba picarle la cresta, aunque tal vez no lo hacía a propósito. En fin…

¡Keh!, me imagino que ya no soportas la espera para hacer tus "marranadas", ¿verdad, canijo? — le espetó con molestia el Hanyō haciendo un momentáneo gesto de asco al acercarse al lugar indicado, adivinando, por la expresión de pervertido gozo en la cara de Miroku, en qué cosas estaba pensando.

Oye, oye, no vine a escuchar sermones y menos a que me juzgaras —le contestó el ojiazul un tanto enojado al haber sido interrumpido en sus abstracciones subidas de tono—. Mejor dime que has pensado hacer y cómo quieres que te ayude —añadió más amable.

Se detuvieron y el Hanyō se dejó caer entre las raíces con algo de ímpetu, aún con los brazos cruzados. El monje lo imitó acomodándose con cuidado, y después lo observó detenidamente esperando que hablara.

Este… pues verás… —empezó al entender la indirecta—… ya he decidido… —y dudó un poco antes de continuar, sintiéndose que se ahogaba—… pero… es que no sé… no sé cómo empezar —y enrojeció una vez más, casi como si se hubiera bronceado con el sol.

Mmm… ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices "Aome, te amo"? —sugirió el monje sin meditarlo tanto, ya que, desde su punto de vista, no había razones para no hacerlo así y era lo más sencillo.

No… —el semidemonio negó sacudiendo la cabeza, más que enrojecido—… eso se oye muy… muy directo —y farfulló otra vez—. Quiero que sea… que sea algo especial.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de decir algo más, en tanto le brotó una pequeña gota anime en la cabeza… ¿cuál era el problema por ser directo? No era usual en el Hanyō el actuar sutilmente.

Bien, entonces… —le habló con seriedad fijando sus pupilas azules en el rostro de su amigo, mirándolo escrutadoramente—… ¿por qué no le dices alguno de los poemas que escribiste inspirado en su pronto regreso?, o, mejor aún, ¿por qué no inventas otro especial? —cuestionó en entonación profesional de especialista en seducción.

¡Keh!, ¡no volveré a escribir cursilerías nunca más en mi vida!… —espetó con convicción sin que se le bajara el bochorno—… eso fue mucho para mí… —y nuevamente sintió que se le enredaba la lengua, ya que, si bien era cierto que había sufrido en el intento, internamente reconocía que había valido la pena, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo de nuevo—… Además no… no me acuerdo de ninguno y… dudo que… dudo que pudiera escribir otro.

Ahora el gesto del Hoshi fue de completa incredulidad y sonrisa boba, manteniendo el equilibrio para no azotarse de la impresión. ¿Acaso todo el romanticismo que fue capaz de demostrar había sido en vano?

Inuyasha, Inuyasha… —le dijo recuperando la compostura y palmeándole un hombro con conmiseración, dirigiéndose a él en tono de pesadumbre—… amigo mío, no cabe duda de que eres todo un caso…

Oye, oye, ¿qué mierda quieres decirme con eso, eh? —y el ojidorado también recuperó el mal genio y su tono natural de piel, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa.

Vamos, Inuyasha, pudiste expresar tus sentimientos hacia la señorita Aome con sólo pensar en ella —el ojiazul le increpó hablándole como si fuera un retrasado mental—. ¿Por qué ahora que está frente a ti no lo haces?, ¿es qué hay algo que te detiene? —puntualizó a modo de pregunta.

Inuyasha desvió la vista del rostro de su amigo, enrojeciendo por enésima ocasión en la tarde; él se sentía un completo idiota y, lo peor de todo, es que Miroku se lo restregara indirectamente en la cara.

Pues… es que… —y el balbuceó no se hizo esperar. "¿Por qué mierda no puedo hablar?", se amonestó sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera espantando a un mosquito molesto—… es que… es que me gana la vergüenza y… —se silenció al instante, demasiado abochornado consigo mismo.

Mmm… bien, esto va a requerir drásticas medidas — afirmó el ojiazul, y al siguiente segundo lo miró fijamente, hablándole con bastante seriedad—. Pero debes prometerme que harás todo lo que te diga, sin importar lo que pueda ocurrirte.

Al joven ojidorado le dio un fugaz escalofrío, tratando de imaginar cuál era la loca ocurrencia de su amigo. Más le sostuvo la mirada con decisión, debía armarse con todo su valor, arriesgarse a lo que sea.

Está bien, aceptaré tus condiciones —contestó con seguridad—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó con un deje de curiosidad.

Ya lo sabrás, Inuyasha, ya lo sabrás… —le dijo el monje con una sonrisa, y ya pensaba enderezarse cuando…

¡Carajo contigo, viejo Myoga!, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo, eh? —espetó el semidemonio golpeándose bruscamente en la mejilla.

El anciano yōkai pulga cayó al suelo flotando suavemente como un pedacito de papel, y Miroku parpadeó sorprendido al verlo. En cuanto tocó tierra, Myoga se enderezó como si nada, recobrando su regordeta figura.

No se enoje conmigo, amo Inuyasha —le dijo en entonación servicial—, yo también quiero ayudarle con el asunto de Aome.

¡Keh!, ¿desde qué hora estás escondido en mi ropa? —contestó el aludido en un bufido, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ejem… bueno, mi joven amo, en realidad… —el pequeño ser cerró los ojos de canica y cruzó sus múltiples bracitos antes de contestar sin nada de vergüenza—… he estado viviendo en casa de Miroku desde que el ingrato de Totosai me abandonó.

No me diga… —el monje miró al bichito con algo de incredulidad y molestia… ya estaba enterado de lo que ese viejo mañoso se había atrevido a hacerle a su esposa, así que no le permitiría otra falta de respeto semejante—… Y bien, anciano Myoga, ¿qué ha hecho todo este tiempo metido en mi casa? —le cuestionó tratando de sonar amable, aunque no parecía nada contento por el asunto.

Pues por ahora he escuchado cuales son los problemas de mi amo —dijo el aludido abriendo sus ojazos y mirando al ojidorado con reverencia—, y déjeme decirle que yo puedo ser su apoyo para expresarse con Aome.

¡Jah!, ¿tú?, ¿es en serio? —Inuyasha por poco no suelta una carcajada, pero sí hizo mueca de ironía mirando al pequeño insecto—. ¿De qué puedes servirme tú siendo tan insignificante?

Así como usted me ve de pequeño tengo experiencia en la vida, amo Inuyasha —Myoga se puso algo serio, sintiéndose injuriado por esas palabras—. No está bien que desprecie a sus semejantes de esa forma.

¡Keh!, qué vas a ser tú mi semejante… —el joven ojidorado le lanzó a la pulga una mirada bastante fea.

Oh, pues… si no quiere mi ayuda ni modo, usted se lo pierde —y el ancianito pareció molestarse, poniendo un momentáneo gesto de enfado—. Aunque… viéndolo de mejor manera, déjeme decirle que tal vez los consejos de Miroku le sean útiles… sí, creo que es lo mejor —añadió recomponiendo una mueca de seriedad profesional en el negocio, y luego empezó a reírse por lo bajo de forma entre pícara y maquiavélica—. Él sí es un hombre con gran experiencia en el amor, me consta… ¡y qué envidia me da!

Bueno, eso que ni qué —dijo el nombrado monje muy orgulloso de ese logro, más no dejó de observar fijamente al parásito—. Pero acláreme algo, anciano Myoga… ¿a qué se refiere exactamente con lo último?

No te hagas, tú bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando… —contestó la cínica pulga sin parar de reír en esa forma—… Sango es una doncella de tan bella anatomía, que dan ganas de picarla todo el tiempo… y sobre todo ahora que luce más exhu…

Ni bien terminaba con su frase cuando fue tomado bruscamente por el ojiazul entre sus dedos, en tanto el ojidorado ponía cara de asqueado.

Anciano Myoga… —dijo Miroku en tono tétrico y con expresión de coraje, apachurrándolo sin nada de cuidado, y sin disimular sus ganas de matarlo. Y era posible que, de tener la _Kaazana_, lo hubiera absorbido sin contemplaciones—… ¿se puede saber con el permiso de quién anda viendo a mi mujer, eh? —puntualizó al ser rodeado por un aura maligna enorme.

¡Uy, encima de que te la estoy alabando te enojas!… —se quejó el viejito tratando de escapar de su presión, hablando con voz ahogada—. Pero eso no es todo… he visto las mejores "cositas" que hacen cuando están solitos… así como no se me va a antojar.

Mejor cállese ya… ¡Fuera! —el Hoshi se levantó de su posición y lanzó al insecto con mucha fuerza hasta perderlo de vista.

¡Jerónimo! —gritó la pulga la volar con velocidad entre el follaje.

¡Mph!, pero que viejo tan metiche y fisgón… —dijo Miroku sacudiéndose las manos como quien se quita el polvo, y aun parecía molesto. Más al instante volvió la vista una vez más hacia el Hanyō, preguntándole amablemente como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Bien, Inuyasha, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Eee… —Inuyasha tenía la boca abierta del asco y asombro, pensando en todas esas veces que Myoga había ido a visitarles… así que el bichito se había divertido de lo lindo espiando sin ningún recato, él sí, a sus amigos en su intimidad—… Bueno… creo que… creo que tienes un plan en mente para que yo… para que yo pueda declararle mi amor a Aome —dijo un tanto precipitado, volviendo a enrojecer.

¡Ah sí, ahora recuerdo! —el monje recuperó el rostro alegre, dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Bien, entonces vamos a cenar que ya tengo todo solucionado. Además considero que la señorita Aome ya debe haber llegado… y no me negarás que ya se te antoja un buen platón de arroz con pescado —puntualizó en tono de convencimiento.

Recogieron varios leños de los alrededores, el perfecto pretexto para engañar a Aome sobre su salida, y regresaron hacia la humilde vivienda. Mientras caminaban, Inuyasha no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que, si Myoga se había atrevido a andar de fisgón con sus amigos… podría volver a hacerlo. "¡Cómo me gustaría tener ese extraño rocío que Aome trajo de su época para paralizar a esa p#$% pulga chupasangre!... ¡Ay de él si se atreve a hacer lo mismo cuando ella y yo…!", pensó moviendo la cabeza con algo de enfado, recordando esa primera vez en que el anciano se apersonó frente a ellos después de que Aome rompiera el sello que lo ataba en el limbo. Al llegar fueron recibidos por las traviesas gemelas.

¡Papi, papi! —le gritaron al unísono antes de que entrara por completo a la estancia, jalándolo de la túnica sin mucho cuidado—, ¡vamos a cenar!

Esperen mis "mujercitas", esperen por favor —el pobre hombre hizo un esfuerzo para equilibrarse y no caer sobre sus hijas, hablándoles con apuro—, tengo que guardar está leña que su mami me pidió —añadió dando traspiés.

Niñas, dejen a su padre y siéntense en su lugar —Sango le sonrió a su marido levantándose rápidamente para retirar a sus hijas, mirándolas con severidad.

Sentirlo, mami —dijeron las chiquillas a una sola voz poniendo carita de vergüenza, y volvieron a tomar asiento.

Gracias, amor mío, no sé qué haría yo sin ti —Miroku pudo al fin colocar la leña que traía en el fondo de la habitación, a donde Inuyasha ya había dejado su correspondiente carga.

¿Dónde estaban par de ton…? —Shippou les habló a ambos en tono de reproche cuando Lin lo obligó a callarse pellizcándole cuidadosamente un cachete.

Muy buenas noches tenga usted, Excelencia —le saludó Kaede al fin, sonriéndole con amabilidad—, buenas noches, Inuyasha —añadió mirando al semidemonio.

Monje Miroku, que gusto verlo… hola, Inuyasha —y Aome también les saludó al mismo tiempo, sonriéndoles a los dos, levantándose para darle a Inuyasha un pequeño abrazo y llevarlo con ella a sentarse a su lado, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar imperceptiblemente.

Muy buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza y siéntanse como en su casa —les respondió el Hoshi a todos con gesto de amabilidad, al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de su mujer y le acariciaba la cabeza a sus hijas—. Agradezcamos al Creador de todo por estos benditos alimentos que disfrutaremos gracias a mi amada esposa… así que, ¡buen provecho! —añadió tomando su respectivo tazón de arroz y empezando a comer, siendo imitado por los demás.

¡Buen provecho! —dijeron los demás al unísono. Incluso Inuyasha trató de tener buenos modales, pero eso sólo duró medio minuto.

Tuvieron una buena cena escuchando los emocionantes relatos de Shippou sobre los exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocaciones secretas que tenía que hacer a la perfección, y así obtener un título indispensable de magia ordinaria que le permitiera subir de grado dentro del clan kitsune; en tanto Hachi les comentó sobre la delicada salud del maestro Mushin, motivo de su visita. Y fue por eso que Miroku se despidió amablemente de Aome, Shippou, Lin y Kaede, ya que partiría a primera hora de la mañana junto con el tanuki para quedarse por lo menos diez días en el templo al cuidado de su anciano maestro, y a la vez regresar a comprobar como seguían las cosas por la región Oeste, de la cual aún no habían recibido alguna señal de calma. Ante esas palabras, la joven morena estaba considerando ir a saludar al viejo monje y a alguien más que sabía habitaba por esa zona, a la vez de brindarle a su amado otra oportunidad para sincerarse. Y, al parecer, el semidemonio pensó lo mismo que ella.

Oye, Aome… sé que te gustaría saludar al Sarnoso de Koga, así que podemos irnos junto con Miroku —le dijo con seriedad al hablarle.

Sus amigos parpadearon con incredulidad y extrañeza ante el hecho de que el Hanyō sugiriera ir a visitar al Ōkami… no podía decirse que ellos fueran amigos. Como las niñas y Lin desconocían el motivo de semejante reacción de los demás, terminaron pronto de comer su arroz y tomaron su té con cuidado. Y la pelinegra lo miró fijamente igual de extrañada, más decidió tomarle la palabra.

Por supuesto que sí, Inuyasha… también deseo ver a Ayame y a sus hijos —le contestó sonriente.

Un poco más tarde, después de que las gemelas "torturaron" a su padre y al tanuki montándolos de caballito, su madre las mandó a dormir, señal para que los demás se retiraron también a sus hogares, despidiéndose y dando las buenas noches a los anfitriones. Inuyasha decidió conducir a las mujeres y al kitsune hacia la cabaña de Kaede, apartándose un momento de sus acompañantes para hablar con Aome en voz muy baja.

Oye, Aome… ¿estás segura de querer ver a Koga? —una duda había cruzado por su mente, imaginando que el lobo podría… no, eso sería una deshonra para su pelirroja esposa y una vergüenza para sus críos. Aparte, él no lo dejaría cometer algún acto impropio con SU chica.

… pues claro… —afirmó la muchacha mirándolo con algo de asombro—… quiero conocer a los lobeznos y saludar a Ayame… Además, tú lo sugeriste —añadió un tanto seria.

Bueno… eso sí, pero… —el joven Hanyō tartamudeó brevemente, enrojeciendo una vez más.

Vamos, Inuyasha, creo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por Koga ya que él ama a Ayame… por algo se casó con ella, y ahora tiene una familia y un clan que dirigir —ella le dirigió una mirada cariñosa, como diciéndole que no debía angustiarse más por esas cosas anteriores.

Sí, alguna vez, en aquel lejano tiempo de búsqueda de los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_, el Comandante lobuno llegó a decir que la joven del futuro era "su" mujer y que viviría con ella, desairando a la loba con la que ya tenían un compromiso de por medio. Pero eso fue en ese pasado que quedó atrás, ya que el presente de Koga ahora es otro viviendo muy feliz con Ayame, la que lo ha amado desde el principio. Cuando llegaron a la vivienda Inuyasha se despidió de sus acompañantes tratando de mostrarse más que cortés, ya que tenía una cita con el futuro.

Este… ya me voy al… me voy al Árbol Sagrado —dijo un tanto precipitado… su modo de decir "buenas noches".

Duerma bien, señor Inuyasha —le contestó Lin bostezando con algo de disimulo.

Que descanses, Inuyasha —también Kaede se despidió amablemente, entrando a la vivienda junto con la pequeña morena.

¡Ajum!... muy buenas noches, amargado —Shippou miró un momento al Hanyō con suspicacia, después bostezó también y siguió a las dos.

Inuyasha también lo miró inquisitivamente, meditando en que el pequeño zorro ya no era del todo un niño aunque seguía siendo un enano, por lo que no debería dormirse solo con tres mujeres. Pero bueno, ya hablaría con ese zorrito abusivo a su tiempo, ya que por ahora tenía otros asuntos que solucionar respecto de su situación con Aome.

Este… Inuyasha… —la voz de Aome lo hizo volver a la realidad, dando un respingo—… ¿nos vamos a ir temprano con el monje Miroku? — preguntó tímidamente.

Sí —le confirmó empleando un tono suave y cordial—. Como son dos días de camino no olvides llevar comida —añadió.

Muy bien, entonces… hasta mañana y duerme bien —la joven le dio un abrazo y él correspondió por un instante, alejándose lo más rápido posible hacia el Árbol Sagrado.

"Bien, espero que cualquiera de las tonterías que se le hayan ocurrido a ese idiota de Miroku sirva para lo que quiero" pensó encaminándose al lugar indicado. A lo lejos divisó la silueta del joven monje y… de una mujer. "¿Sango?" se preguntó abriendo los ojos de más, y luego se sintió indignado. "¡El muy mierda no pudo dejar esto entre los dos!".

Oye, Miroku idiota, ¿por qué m"#$…? —les habló fuertemente haciendo que la pareja volteara a verlo, pero parpadeó con verdadera estupefacción al darse cuenta que esa mujer no era la esposa de su amigo… y despedía un extraño olor.

La doncella se sonrojó bastante al verlo llegar y tomó a Miroku por la túnica, sacudiéndolo levemente.

Excelencia, esto es vergonzoso, por favor no me obligue a hacerlo —se quejó lastimeramente con una voz un tanto familiar.

¡Ha callar!, debes cumplir con lo que te he ordenado —le contestó seriamente el ojiazul retirando bruscamente las pequeñas manos de su vestimenta—. Sólo será un momento, no es nada serio —agregó.

Pero… Miroku, ¿qué mierda tienes en el cerebro? —le espetó el ojidorado con enfado al llegar a su lado—. ¿En qué puede ayudarme este… imitador bueno para nada?

Vamos, Inuyasha, no lo ofendas ya que hace su mejor esfuerzo —contestó el Hoshi palmeándole el hombro a la "mujer" con amabilidad—. Ahora debes imaginar que se trata de la señorita Aome y declárale tu amor con espontaneidad… y, si no te sale a la primera, tienes otra oportunidad ya que Hachi no te golpeara ni te mandará al suelo —añadió con una sonrisita—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar delicadamente sus manos entre las tuyas y hablarle desde el fondo de tu corazón enamorado —especificó haciendo el movimiento por un instante, lanzándole a la "doncella" una breve mirada de borrego a medio morir—. ¿Quedó claro? —preguntó al momento volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

Tanto uno como otro torcieron el gesto ante esa actuación tan… convincente, de completo asco por parte del Hanyō, y más qué vergüenza por parte del tanuki.

Este… ¿qué tengo que hacer qué…? —tartamudeó el semidemonio representando de esa manera su desconcierto.

Bueno, si se te complica creo que Hachi puede tomar la apariencia de la señorita Aome… —más el joven ojiazul continuó con su explicación sin mostrarse incómodo por las expresiones de sus interlocutores—… a todos nos consta lo bueno que es en transformarse.

Y… ¿no se podrá mejor… con una mujer de verdad? —preguntó el Hanyō sin modificar el gesto de asco—. No te ofendas por esto, mapache, pero apestas a… mapache —y se dirigió al tanuki con algo de brusquedad.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco por un breve segundo. O sea, limosnero y con garrote.

Y bien, Inuyasha, dime una cosa… ¿dónde vamos a conseguir una mujer que esté dispuesta a oír tu declaración de amor a esta hora de la noche? —le preguntó con sarcasmo, mirándolo con reproche.

Este… —muy buen punto… no lo había considerado. Dudó un poco antes de contestar, y su expresión cambió a una apenada—… ¿qué me dices de… Sango? —preguntó en un susurro de voz.

Hachi quería que se lo tragara la tierra, porque la mirada del ojiazul fue de molestia absoluta. Tratándose de su mujer, el monje nos había salido más que celosito.

¡Oh, sí, claro!, ¿cómo no lo tomé en cuenta?, que tonto soy... —dijo irónicamente como si esa brillante idea no se le hubiera ocurrido, y después le espetó enfadado, casi como si quisiera "devorarlo"—… Muy gracioso, Inuyasha, muy gracioso… si hubiera querido utilizar a mi bella mujer de "carnada" vendría conmigo, así no hubiera hecho compromisos con este sirviente tan llorón — añadió señalando al pobre mapache avergonzado, e inmediatamente cambió el tono a uno escrutador—. Además… no te gustaría que Sango se enterara de tus planes macabros, ¿o sí? —puntualizó.

La vergüenza de Inuyasha fue más grande que la del tanuki, adquiriendo en su piel el brillante color rojo de su traje. Claro, lo único que le faltaba es que la _yōkai taijiya_ lo regañara por su indecisión, y después se carcajeara cantarinamente en su cara antes sus inútiles esfuerzos. Aunque… pensándolo bien, era posible que Sango ya estuviera enterada de lo básico porque Miroku tal vez la tuviera al día con las noticias, aunado también al hecho de ser la mejor amiga de Aome, y la "maldición" de las mujeres es que son bastante comunicativas entre ellas. Pero bueno, por el momento no tenía mejor opción que hacerle caso a su amigo.

¡Carajo!, ya te entendí —el Hanyō sacudió la cabeza con presteza para eliminar estos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse, y sin dudarlo ya tomó con "suavidad" las manos de la "linda doncella", tratando también de mirarla con amor—. Aome, quiero decirte que… —pero, al fijarse bien en el rostro colorado y asustado de la "mujer", se le enredó la lengua… le era más difícil de lo que pensó—. ¡Mierda, esto es basura! —exclamó soltando bruscamente a la "jovencita", encarando al monje—. ¡Miroku idiota, sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas absurdas! —le espetó enfurecido.

El Hoshi lo miraba entre divertido y enojado por su actitud.

Ah, bueno, Inuyasha, pues si no te agrada la idea… —le contestó soltando un leve suspiro de resignación y pena, encogiéndose de hombros—. Que conste que quise ayudarte… pero, si no pones de tu parte, no puedo hacer nada más por ti.

Este… prefiero mejor… hacerlo a mi modo —el semidemonio se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo no lo presionaría a hacer el ridículo.

Pues que tengas suerte, mi buen amigo, y descansa que mañana nos iremos antes de que salga el sol —le dijo con amabilidad despidiéndose de esa manera. Posteriormente se dirigió al mapache antes de encaminarse por el sendero—. Vamos Hachi… mi esposa me espera para dormir.

Excelencia… ¿ya puedo destransformarme? —preguntó el aludido en tono suplicante, antes de seguirlo.

Por supuesto que sí… no te ves muy bien de mujer enamorada —afirmó el monje sin detener su avance.

Muy buenas noches, señor Inuyasha, me retiro y disculpe las molestias —el mapache se despidió educadamente del ojidorado al momento de recobrar su aspecto natural, para encaminarse tras su amo.

Tratando de borrar de su mente la "genial" ocurrencia del monje, Inuyasha se dispuso a descansar entre las ramas del Árbol Sagrado, acomodándose en su favorita. El día de mañana sería otro día para hablar.

_Nota: ¿Qué les pareció la ideota de Miroku?... ese monje ocurrente y sus sugerencias para tratar de darle la mano a su amigo… XD. Aunque, al final, sí que le será de mucha ayuda a Inuyasha alguno de sus consejos, para así tomar la iniciativa y declarar sus sentimientos para con Aome… Ya verán de que se trata, les va a parecer fabuloso. Un saludo y gracias por su paciencia._


	41. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23. **

_Vámonos rápidamente al Sengoku, para no perder el hilo… se van a sorprender de lo acontecido._

Los tonos rojizos en el horizonte indicaban la proximidad del amanecer, y un ágil joven de ojos ambarinos y plateada cabellera yacía a la puerta de una modesta vivienda. El joven tomó un poco de aire para lanzar una potente exclamación.

¡Miroku idiota, ya casi amanece! —habló sin medirse—. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda esperas?

Alguien que no esperaba respondió a su llamado… una hermosa mujer de castaña cabellera se asomó a la puerta de la cabaña y lo miró retadoramente con sus pupilas café oscura.

Pero qué manera de hablar es esa, Inuyasha… no tienes que gritar así o vas a despertar a mis hijos —le regañó sin disimular su desagrado—. Miroku no tarda en salir, está arreglándose como es debido… ¿o acaso pensabas que mandaría a mi marido sin desayunar? —puntualizó antes de volver al interior, dejando al Hanyō un tanto avergonzado.

"Esa Sango sigue teniendo un maldito carácter…" pensó sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia la puerta. Un minuto después se presentó Hachi, quien parecía bastante apenado.

Muy buen día, señor Inuyasha —lo saludó respetuosamente mirándolo un momento.

¡Keh! —fue su "amable" saludo, cruzado de brazos—. Oye, mapache, ¿por qué m"#$ se tarda tanto tu amo, eh? —le preguntó con su usual tono majadero.

¡Es vergonzoso decirlo… qué pena! —y el pobre tanuki desvió la vista, enrojeciendo un poco más de las mejillas.

Ante esa expresión de pena ajena, Inuyasha comprendió todo… Miroku podría morir asesinado pero nunca dejaría sus obscenidades de lado. Y, hablando del aludido…

Muy buen día, amigos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar —el joven Hoshi salió hablando en tono cordial, llevando sobre el hombro un atado del cual se desprendía el olor de ricas viandas—. Andando, ya más adelante consumiremos estos sagrados alimentos —detalló como si nada.

Oye, Miroku tonto… —le espetó Inuyasha observándolo detenidamente con expresión asqueada—… ¿en serio crees vivir lo suficiente para llegar a tener veinte hijos? —y señaló acusadoramente el pómulo enrojecido de su colega—. A menos que Sango te lo permita, creo que las cuarentenas se alargaran hasta cincuenta días —añadió un tanto irónico. Hachi no se atrevió a decir ni media palabra, y el aludido monje sólo se sonrojó momentáneamente ante lo evidente.

Vamos, Inuyasha, no te fijes en detallitos sin importancia —habló calmadamente y empezó a andar con paso firme, siendo secundado por los otros—. Únicamente quería asegurarme que el muy fresco del anciano Myoga no… —dijo con algo de seriedad para al segundo siguiente hacer un gesto de diversión pervertida—… anduviera metido donde no tiene permitido.

Inuyasha y Hachi volvieron a sonrojarse, y el Hanyō no pudo disimular su repulsión de pensar en ese anciano mañoso y libidinoso divirtiéndose a costillas de sus amigos, como espectador de tan…

¡Agh!, ¡cállate, idiota, no seas asqueroso! —le soltó a su camarada con visible enfado—. En este momento no quiero saber más de ese descarado voyerista… ya me va a escuchar —añadió más que fastidiado.

OK., cuando lo veas no dudes en decírmelo… —recalcó el ojiazul sonriendo con una mueca malvada en su rostro generalmente apacible—… tengo unas cuantas leccioncitas para él, y aprenderá a respetar lo que no es suyo…

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede y Aome les esperaba en la puerta, en cuanto los vio venir agitó la mano a modo de saludo. La muchacha ya había cambiado su traje de sacerdotisa y lucía un conjunto deportivo de pants verde con vivos amarillos, y a su lado se encontraba la típica mochila amarilla que solía acompañarla en sus viajes a través del tiempo.

¡Muy buen día a todos! —les saludó educadamente con una sonrisa en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

Buenos días, señorita Aome —Hachi fue el primero en saludar, haciendo frente a la joven una reverencia profunda pero sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, no fuera el agresivo semidemonio a molestarse con él por su atrevimiento.

Muy buen día, señorita Aome, usted siempre tan gentil —Miroku correspondió el saludo con la misma educación—. Puedo darme cuenta que le gusta madrugar —agregó como observación, dedicándole una leve reverencia.

En realidad programé el des… —la joven miró fijamente al Hoshi con amabilidad pero, al percatarse de la mejilla enrojecida, le habló empleando una entonación entre avergonzada e irritada—. Ay, monje Miroku, ¿es qué acaso no puede controlarse ni un momento?... y no me salga conque su mano está maldita porque eso ya no viene al caso —le regañó.

Lo que pasa es que… —el aludido no hizo más que sonreír apenado, y pensaba dar sus argumentos más fue interrumpido.

¡Keh!, tú ya conoces como es este idiota, Aome, prefiere morir masacrado por Sango antes de cambiar de costumbres —intervino Inuyasha antes de permitirle a su colega decir algo más a su favor, agarrando la petaca y subiéndola a su hombro—. ¿Qué mierda traes aquí? —recalcó un poco extrañado de su peso.

Pues comida… —contestó ella muy seria, ya que no era necesario el emplear palabras altisonantes para describir el carácter de sus amigos de años, y menos interrumpir al Hoshi—… ¿qué ya no recuerdas qué me pediste comida para llevar? —le preguntó un tanto asombrada por ese aparente descuido del semidemonio.

Este… sí, es cierto… creo que lo olvidé —dijo él más tranquilo, un tanto apenado por hablarle en ese tono.

¿Cómo que lo…? —la morena pareció más que perpleja, ya que lo último que olvidaría su amado de dorados ojos sería precisamente la comida. Haciendo gala de una paciencia infinita respiró hondo para contestar, sonriendo nuevamente como si nada raro hubiera sucedido—. Muy bien, entonces creo que debemos irnos… ¿Me llevarás en tu espalda, Inuyasha? —le preguntó en forma natural, recordando esas ocasiones en que viajó así con él.

Este… tal vez más adelante —respondió el aludido con un tono más colorado en las mejillas.

A todo esto el monje se sonrió discretamente, sabiendo que sus predicciones no eran incorrectas, ya que el viaje era el pretexto más que perfecto para que su colega semidemonio se abriera al fin de capa con la joven del futuro. "Muy bien, Inuyasha amigo, espero que esta vez no vayas a meter la pata con la señorita Aome y termines diciendo incoherencias o imbecilidades…" pensó más que divertido "… o, tal vez, en vez de boda haremos tu funeral". Al momento en su rostro se dibujó una típica expresión anime ante esa loca idea: si bien era cierto que la señorita Aome podía ser una mujer sumamente agresiva cuando el Hanyō la hacía perder la paciencia, en estos días demostró ser también bastante considerada ante los torpes esfuerzos del joven de plateada cabellera… aunque ellos no habían progresado mucho. Sin duda la separación por tres años fue bastante efectiva para que tanto uno como otra mejoraran sus arranques infantiles y, próximamente, su relación de pareja.

Muchachos, andando que se hace tarde, así que no nos entretengamos más —dijo Miroku alegremente, palmeándole un hombro a su amigo de dorados ojos antes de encaminarse por el sendero que conducía a la salida del pueblo.

Todos le siguieron y en pocos minutos el Hanyō y la joven se les adelantaron un poco al tanuki y al Hoshi, quien no dejaba de sonreír entretenido. Ya unos metros más adelante el mapache se transformó adquiriendo su aspecto grande, y los tres amigos subieron en su lomo.

Este… oiga, monje Miroku… —Aome se animó a hablar, mirando escrutadoramente al monje y señalando la mejilla inflamada—… debería comportarse mejor después de todos estos años —añadió algo apenada en cuanto el ojiazul fijó su vista en ella.

Mi estimada señorita Aome —le contestó un poco melancólico por esa llamada de atención—, tres años de placentera vida matrimonial no son nada… además, mi amada Sango es tan hermosa que no puedo…

¡Keh!, no empieces a hablar de más, Miroku idiota… tus p#$%& cosas guárdalas para ti —Inuyasha no dudó en dar su opinión hablando secamente, recostado de lado.

El Hoshi desvió la vista de la muchacha volviendo a sonreír discretamente… ese Inuyasha y sus temores, y ella adquirió un tono rosado en las mejillas.

Bueno, Inuyasha, no tienes por qué molestarte, yo sólo iba a darle a la señorita Aome la explicación que me ha pedido —dijo Miroku tratando de disimular.

¡Keh!, eso dices —espetó el Hanyō viéndolo con reproche… como si Aome necesitara que le explicara algo.

Pero… —la chica respiró con profundidad, imponiéndose al semidemonio—… monje Miroku, creo que usted debería respetar y cuidar a Sango aunque ya sea su esposa —y lo miró escrutadoramente una vez más, todavía con el rubor en las mejillas—. La cuarentena aún no termina… —especificó en un hilo de voz.

Vamos, señorita Aome… —dijo el aludido sin mirarla, sonriendo más abiertamente. A pesar de que la muchacha venía de un futuro progresista y bastante abierto en muchas cosas según les había platicado, no dejaba de ser una doncella inocente—… usted bien debe saber que a veces es la misma mujer la que pide un poco más de amor… bueno, ya pronto le tocara —agregó pícaramente tratando de sonar ecuánime—. Sólo déjeme decirle que no hago nada que mi bella mujercita no quiera —puntualizó en entonación formal de caballero.

La avergonzada chica mejor se quedó calladita y más coloradita, meditando en ello. Estaba más que consciente de que su amiga castaña era inmensamente feliz con su esposo a pesar de esas manías de antaño que tanto la habían hecho enfadar, y las cuales, por lo que se veía, el Hoshi no había abandonado del todo; y tampoco dudaba en que ahora muchas de esas manías eran de su agrado, ya que sólo se las dedicaba a ella… pero, aunque fueran marido y mujer, la cuarentena tenían que respetarla así tuvieran las hormonas al tope, para que el cuerpo se recuperara mejor. Esperaba no llegar a esos extremos en cuanto fuera su turno de ser madre junto a Inuyasha… y ese momentáneo pensamiento la hizo hiperventilar "¡Ay, pero qué pena!" recapacitó en sus adentros, enrojeciendo más intensamente.

Por cierto que el aludido semidemonio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se sorprendió al verla reaccionar de esa forma. "¿Pero en qué mierda estará pensando Aome?..." se dijo mentalmente con algo de curiosidad dibujada en su rostro, "… Este p#$% Miroku idiota y sus explícitas explicaciones que nadie le pide…", añadió bufando por lo bajo.

Señorita Aome, ¿se siente usted bien? —Miroku también la miró, y pareció algo preocupado.

No… no se preocupe, monje Miroku, no es nada… —la pelinegra trató de controlarse al responder, con el rubor encendido en sus mejillas—… es sólo que…

¡Keh!, paren ya de decir estupideces que no estoy de humor —Inuyasha les interrumpió de mala manera, enderezándose de su posición sin dejar de ver a la joven—. Oye, Aome, no le des cuerda a éste depravado… Tenemos que irnos ya —agregó un poco más amable.

Tomó la mochila colocándola rápidamente sobre su hombro, y agarró a la aturdida morena con la mejor delicadeza que se pueda esperar de él… de la cintura, llevándola en el otro brazo como si fuera un costal de naranjas vacío.

Y no se preocupen por nosotros… —dijo al bajar de un salto del lomo del tanuki, como una forma de despedirse.

El joven Hoshi parpadeó un tanto sorprendido al ver a su colega de plateados cabellos retirarse tan intempestivamente con la chica tomando dirección hacia la zona Oeste, perdiéndolos de vista en cuanto se internaron en un bosquecillo cercano… quien lo hubiera creído, a pesar de ser hijo de un yōkai, Inuyasha le salió más "puritano" de lo que aparentaba. Al segundo soltó una buena carcajada, regodeándose por ello. Y el mapache tenía sus grandes mejillas coloraditas de la pena, ya que no había perdido detalles de la conversación.

Oiga, su Excelencia… —le dijo a su amo con un hilo de voz—… ¿usted cree que Inuyasha y la señorita Aome…?

Para nada, Hachi… al menos no por ahora —le contestó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sólo espero por su bien que el pretexto de ver a los lobos sea efectivo, o esto no llegará a buen término en poco tiempo —adicionó sin dejar de sonar amable y seguro.

Por su parte, en tanto avanzaban a través del bosque, Aome no dejaba de mirar a Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos como platos, y por un momento no pudo decir ni pío, ya que sus labios también estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, y más que nada por el hecho de que él la cargara de esa forma tan poco delicada, aunque no le disgustaba demasiado en realidad, ya que las peligrosas garras la sujetaban con cuidado. Pero, aun así, en cuanto recuperó la conciencia…

Inuyasha, ¿puedes decirme por qué me llevas así? — le soltó con un poco de molestia.

¿Qué? —el Hanyō la miró extrañado, ya que no encontraba motivo de queja en su forma de actuar, así que le preguntó sin comprender.

¿Qué por qué me llevas… de la cintura?... No es muy cómodo para mí, ¿sabes? —especificó la muchacha lanzándole una mirada amenazadora, aunque también podía notarse el rubor en sus mejillas.

El semidemonio parpadeó y hasta entonces se percató de lo que había hecho, por lo que se frenó bruscamente colocándola con suavidad de pie en el piso.

Este… lo… lo siento mucho, Aome… no… —le dijo apenadísimo tratando de no mirarla para disimular su vergüenza—… no era mi intención.

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos un instante, mirándolo fijamente con gesto de enfado, como si pensara en mandarlo a probar el pasto. Después le sonrió, recuperando su color natural de piel.

Acepto tus disculpas, Inuyasha —observó amablemente mirándolo con cariño, ya que le agradaba estar a solas con él y, sobre todo, viajar en sus brazos—. Creo que podemos desayunar aquí… allá hay un pequeño arroyo —observó mirando a su alrededor.

Él se guardó un suspiro de alivio, y tomándole la palabra se encaminaron hasta la orilla del arroyo cercano. Ahí la muchacha sacó de su mochila una ollita para poner el agua a hervir, varios paquetes de sopa instantánea y sobrecitos de té, en tanto el muchacho buscaba ramitas secas de buen tamaño para improvisar una pequeña fogata, donde pusieron la olla con agua, y hasta asaron unos pescados que el Hanyō capturó fácilmente de un zarpazo certero. Un rato más tarde…

¡Chomp, chomp, chomp, esto es delicioso! —tragaba el ojidorado sin nada de cultura—. ¡Ya moría de hambre!

Y que lo digas —la chica hizo un gesto de asco, hablándole con reproche.

¡Keh!, Aome, no seas pesada que arruinas el desayuno —contestó él sorbiendo el último trago de su segundo tazón de sopa, con la boca llena y sin pizca de educación.

Ella suspiró resignada… era una batalla perdida pretender que el joven tuviera buenos modales a sus más de doscientos años de vida. Volvió a verlo dulcemente, sonriéndole.

Bueno, me parece que ya están asados —señaló los pescados hablándole con amabilidad—. Come con cuidado que está caliente —y tomó cuidadosamente uno, entregándoselo.

Eee… —el semidemonio tartamudeó enrojeciendo ante esos lindos ojitos capuchinos de tierna mirada—… gr… gracias —añadió al sostener el pescado.

Y trató de comer con un poco de delicadeza, para así parecer educado a sus ojos. La chica le sonrió más abiertamente y le sirvió té.

Después se entretuvieron un poco porque Inuyasha se empeñó en asearse escrupulosamente las garras para quitarse el aroma a pescado, aunque en realidad tenía la necesidad de ganar tiempo para pensar mejor las palabras. "¡Diablos!, ¿por qué mierda no le hice caso a ese idiota de Miroku?" se sintió un tanto arrepentido por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de explayarse utilizando a ese mapache tan bobo… las desquiciantes ideas del monje no eran tan locas después de todo. Si no fuera por sus estúpidos prejuicios, en ese momento ya le habría declarado todo su amor a Aome.

También Aome aprovechó el tiempo para meditar, sentándose un tanto alejada de donde el muchacho se remojaba. Respiró hondo varias veces estirando los brazos, recordando una vez más las palabras que en sueños le dirigió Kikyō.

¡Aaahhh! —suspiró con un poco de pesadumbre—. Tiene que ser ahora, o no sé cuándo será —y recordó también las conversaciones que tuvo con un amigo muy querido del Instituto—. Si Shinosuke me viera ahora de seguro se atacaría de la risa porque Inuyasha y yo seguimos siendo tan… infantiles —agregó tapándose la cara con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación—. ¡Aayy!, ¿por qué, por qué? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decirlo?

Aome… ¿acaso decías algo? —el Hanyō se había acercado lentamente al notar su impaciencia—. ¿Y quién es ese Shinosuke? —añadió con algo de desconfianza.

Aome enrojeció como un tomate y se levantó de un salto al escucharlo, haciéndose unos pasos atrás.

Eee… no, nada —tartamudeó nerviosa bajando la vista avergonzada—. Shinosuke era un amigo mío del Instituto… recuerda que te conté sobre la historia de nuestras aventuras y…

Mmm… —él le interrumpió meditando en eso, buscando en el rincón de sus memorias—… Me parece que no, no lo recuerdo —y sus doradas pupilas se mostraban algo enojadas.

Inuyasha, por favor —ella recuperó su color natural y lo miró retadoramente—, ¿cómo se te ocurre molestarte por un amigo mío al que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver en mi vida?

El joven ojidorado desvió la vista sintiéndose como un patán sin cerebro… ella tenía razón, si estaba allí en el Sengoku era por él, y había cambiado toda una vida en el futuro por vivir un futuro a su lado. Volvió a serenar el rostro y la voz.

Aome… yo… —le dijo a modo de disculpa, sin atreverse a mirarla de frente.

Inuyasha… no tienes que disculparte, te perdono —la muchacha le sonrió nuevamente, acercándosele confianzudamente—. Ahora es mejor continuar porque no quiero que se haga muy tarde —puntualizó alegremente.

Bien, ya con seguridad Inuyasha asintió y tomó la mochila una vez más, lanzándole a la morena una mirada tímida de soslayo.

Este… Aome… —murmuró tratando de no enrojecer otra vez—… ¿te… subes? —y le señaló su espalda.

Pero por supuesto —dijo alegremente la aludida, y de un salto se acomodó en el sitio donde siempre le había gustado viajar, muy cerca de su mochila—. Ya extrañaba viajar así —agregó suavemente, apoyando su mejilla y abrazándolo con cariño.

Bueno… el joven torció brevemente el gesto sintiéndose tratado como mula de carga. Más después su rostro recuperó la serenidad y avanzó rápidamente internándose en el bosque, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Él también había extrañado su presencia y el sentirla apoyada en sus hombros… era tan ligera y frágil.

Recorrieron un buen trecho sin decirse nada, disfrutando su soledad y su mutua compañía, rodeados únicamente por tanta naturaleza. Unas dos o tres horas más tarde, cerca del mediodía, a la muchacha le dio algo de calor por el conjunto deportivo que llevaba puesto. Ya sentía unas ganas terribles de tomar un baño en las tranquilas aguas de un pequeño lago que se divisaba no muy lejos del sendero por el que caminaban.

Oye, Inuyasha, ¿podríamos detenernos cerca del lago? —dijo Aome un tanto sofocada.

¿Qué te pasa, Aome?... no podemos perder tiempo en este lugar —el semidemonio pareció un tanto duro al preguntarle, queriendo ocultar sus verdaderos anhelos de compartir con ella un buen tiempo juntos a solas antes de llegar donde el clan lobuno, por lo tanto debía comportarse de forma habitual—. Además, el que carga con todo soy yo, y no me estoy quejando tanto —reprochó con ironía.

Es que tengo muchas ganas de bañarme ahora… hace mucho calor —respondió la joven queriendo a su vez disimular su bochorno y su molestia… ¿cómo pudo habérsele pasado por alto ese importante detalle?

¡Keh!, todas las mujeres son bastante raras, tercas y caprichosas —le observó el ojidorado volviendo la vista para verla con algo de curiosidad—, desde hace un buen rato me llegó un olor a sangre, y Sango huele de la misma manera cada mes que no ha estado embarazada… ¿es que acaso se lastiman con algo? —cuestionó con una pizca de preocupación deteniendo su andar.

Los colores de Aome variaron desde el rubí hasta el carmín, ya que fue un descuido de su parte no ponerse su perfume para la higiene íntima femenina dado que el fino olfato de Inuyasha capta el más sutil de los aromas, y en buen momento ella se encontraba en "sus" días. Y su mente retornó varios años atrás…

_********** Todo sucedió aquella primera vez en el Sengoku **********_

¡Ups!... ¡Ay, no puede ser, ahora no! —Aome se despertó sobresaltada una mañana, pues sintió algo fluido y húmedo. Sacó de su equipaje un pequeño calendario y lo revisó cuidadosamente, mostrándose visiblemente contrariada—. ¿Pero cómo pude ser tan descuidada?... ¿no están? —levantó la voz y vacío rápidamente la mochila, de la que cayeron varias cosas, pero no lo que estaba buscando.

¡Keh!, oye, Aome, ¿qué p#$% escándalo te traes, eh? —espetó el Hanyō que se encontraba en un árbol cercano, mirándola desde arriba con sus dorados orbes molestos. No la había perdido de vista desde el momento en que se percató de su despertar.

Este… oye, Inuyasha… —ella metió todo precipitadamente, enderezándose al instante, hablando con algo de timidez—… tengo que regresar a mi casa por unos tres días.

¡¿Qué?! —él al oírla bajó de un salto, y se le plantó enfrente para impedirle su avance—. ¿Y quién diablos te dio permiso de irte?... Por si acaso lo olvidaste, tenemos que continuar buscando los fragmentos de la perla que tú rompiste —le recalcó en tono de enfado.

Pues yo no necesito tu permiso para hacer algo… necesito irme y punto —la joven contestó con algo de irritación… claro, faltaba más que ahora el semidemonio quisiera controlar su vida por causa de esa perla, y levantó la mochila con decisión—. Si no me quieres llevar me voy en mi bicicleta, ya conozco el camino, gracias —y enrojeció levemente desviando la mirada de él.

Al joven de plateada cabellera le llegó un aroma extraño y familiar procedente de alguna parte del cuerpo de la chica… eso explicaba todo y a la vez no. Se le acercó sin mucha cautela, olfateando como un sabueso. La pobre se puso muy nerviosa y trató de hacerse para atrás sin éxito, porque topó con el árbol.

Eee… Inuyasha… ¿qué estás…? — dijo visiblemente asustada, evitando caer entre las raíces.

Aome… ¿dónde mierda te lastimaste?... —le soltó en tono que aparentaba preocupación, mirándola sin disimulo y sin dejar de olfatear, como tratando de llegar al sitio del cual se desprendía el olor —… no veo ninguna herida superficial.

Ella parpadeó asombrada y al instante recordó que…

¡OSUWARI! —le gritó con verdadero enfado… ¿quién se creía ese fresco para olisquearla de esa forma?

¡Aome! —exclamó el peli plateado al sentirse jalado por el cuello, y el azotón causado por el conjuro no se hizo esperar.

¡Torpe! —la chica le reprochó antes de montar en su bicicleta, alejándose de él.

_********** Fin **********_

Este… oye, Inuyasha… —dijo Aome tartamudeante, desviando la vista con vergüenza—… ¿no recuerdas que… ya se te olvidó cuando yo… en serio no lo sabes? —le cuestionó con curiosidad.

… ¿y qué mierda tendría que recordar? —le preguntó dudoso antes de bajarla con cuidado, mirándola como si estuviera mal de la cabeza—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que eso significa que a Miroku le falló la puntería con Sango, o ella siempre estaría embarazada.

¡Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari! —la joven se sintió insultada ante semejante comentario, que no dudó en mandarlo a comer tierra.

Y vaya que fue una buena demostración de su poder espiritual, ya que el pobre Hanyō cavó un hoyo de aproximadamente un metro de profundidad… ¿Por qué no se había quitado el maldito rosario en alguno de esos tres años? Debió haber aprovechado la ocasión.

¡Aome!, ¿por qué mierda lo haces? —escupió un buen bocado de tierra, y la miró desde su posición con verdadera irritación.

¡Eres un…!... —ella le habló en tono ofendido—… ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso de Sango?

Él se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió con algo de violencia, terminando de escupir lo que por poco se comía.

¡Keh!, ese idiota de Miroku tiene la culpa por ser tan indiscreto en sus… —soltó en su defensa evitando sonrojarse, ya que, en algún momento, él tendría que hacer lo mismo cuando se casara con ella—… pero Sango no hace gran cosa por corregirlo… —añadió bajando un poco la voz, esperando no llegar a esos extremos.

¡Pues lo que el monje Miroku y Sango hagan en su matrimonio no es de tu incumbencia! —le espetó la joven sin dejar de mostrarse ofendida—. ¡Y voy a bañarme, así que no se te ocurra espiarme!

¡Keh!, ya me iba de todos modos… yo no estoy enfermo para verte sin ropa y soportar tu repugnante aroma —resopló el semidemonio antes de darse la vuelta.

Inuyasha… ¡largo! —la furia de Aome se desbordó y el Hanyō huyó tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

"¡Ush, sigue siendo tan bobo!" pensó la muchacha quitándose la ropa. Afortunadamente había cargado con su traje de baño para asearse a gusto… en tanto ella y él no se casaran como Dios manda debía ser precavida en muchas cosas. Se lavó lo mejor que pudo disfrutando un poco del agua fría, y después se apenó un poco ante su falta de atención para con su amado. A pesar de ser tan brusco, Inuyasha había dicho la verdad… la discreción era uno de los dones de los que carecía su buen amigo de azules pupilas, lo mismo que la cordura tratándose de temas matrimoniales, especialmente ahora en que la joven castaña que le había robado el corazón desde hace mucho era su esposa, y con la que dejaría la numerosa descendencia que siempre había soñado.

Al terminar su baño, Aome se vistió poniéndose unos cómodos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una femenina playera de manga corta, levantando su cabellera negra en una coleta alta, y fue a buscar al ojidorado para que pudieran comer.

Por cierto que el semidemonio estaba sentado entre unos arbustos alejados, en su pose habitual con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, meditando en tantos sucesos. "¡Mierda… esa tonta de Aome es tan…!..." pensaba enojado tamborileando los dedos "… preocuparse por lo que haga ese par de sucios buenos para nada…", y sacudió al cabeza con presteza en cuanto la imaginación lo traicionó.

Recuperó la serenidad soltando un suspiro de contrariedad, y se dio cuenta de que no había dado un buen comentario… las mujeres son bastante sensibles, y, en lo que se refiere a sus cuerpos y a sus cambios de humor, era muy difícil entenderlas; por lo menos él no acababa de concebir porque la chica se molestaba ante la verdad, si Miroku y Sango no podían dejar de ser una pareja de… "¡Keh, Dios los hizo y ellos se juntaron!" terminó de pensar. Decidió no levantarse para no sorprender a Aome sin ropa y así no darle motivos de mandarlo por enésima ocasión a comer tierra, eso era algo que no se le apetecía.

Inuyasha… —escuchó un dulce llamado acercándose.

¿Ya acabaste? —le preguntó sin voltear, tratando de fingir indiferencia y no sentir maripositas en el estómago al escuchar la manera en que le hablaba la joven.

Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor —Aome se detuvo a su lado llevando sus pertenencias al hombro, para después dejarlas en el pasto—. Creo que ya es hora de comer, esta vez traigo sardinas en lata y mucha sopa instantánea —añadió sonriente.

¡Qué bien, más de esa deliciosa comida "ninja"! —exclamó el ojidorado relamiéndose de gusto y agitando las orejitas perrunas. Si tuviera cola era capaz de menearla de contento.

La joven morena preparó una "gran comida", si se le puede llamar así a comer varias latas de sardina con galletas saladas, frijoles refritos en lata, tostadas y sopa instantánea que fue devorada sin miramientos por el Hanyō… no me culpen de la modernidad de Aome ya que es lo usual en nuestra época para los días de "picnic". Al finalizar se recostaron en el pasto, admirando el azul del cielo.

Oye, Inuyasha… —Aome le habló con algo de timidez, dirigiendo su clara mirada capuchina al rostro del ojidorado —… discúlpame por ser tan brusca contigo… tienes razón en decir que Sango y el monje Miroku son… —y se sonrojó intensamente, más le sostuvo la mirada en esta ocasión.

Descuida —le respondió el aludido en tono cordial, sin dejar de mirarla también—. Tú tienes razón al decir que los asuntos de… ese par de… —sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, más tampoco apartó la vista—… son privados… no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

No… yo fui la que se comportó como una tonta… perdón —ella tartamudeó un poco antes de responder, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al verse reflejada en los dorados orbes de cálida mirada.

Bueno, el idiota de Miroku dice que generalmente es el hombre quien se porta como tonto —observó él sin modificar la mirada de ternura, casi como si de un momento a otro fuera a besarla—, y a diario lo comprueba con algunos de sus actos —admitió al final.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sin dejar de verse fijamente a las pupilas, como queriendo leer sus más profundos pensamientos, hasta que Aome soltó una risotada por el comentario sobre las ocurrencias de su amigo el monje. En un minuto los dos reían muy contentos, ya que no había razones para pelear o discutir por la forma en la que sus amigos viven su dicha familiar. Después de una buena sesión de carcajadas se levantaron para continuar su camino.

Siguiendo un sendero cercano al bosque, Inuyasha y Aome cruzaron por varias aldeas. No iban tomados de la mano pero a su alrededor se respiraba una atmósfera de mucha cordialidad y cariño. De vez en cuando se miraban un poco a los ojos, y eso hacía que la joven adquiriera un hermoso tono rosado en sus pómulos.

La extraña apariencia de la muchacha y su vestimenta conmocionó a muchas personas, tanto como la aparición del "hombre mitad bestia" que la acompañaba, pero se tranquilizaron al sentir el aura de energía cálida y espiritual que emanaba de ella. Así pudieron enterarse de que los disturbios en la región Oeste iban cediendo poco a poco. Su presencia tal vez no fuera necesaria en cuanto Miroku fuera para allá. Eso alegró mucho a Inuyasha, pues no pensaba en acompañar nuevamente a su amigo ojiazul para enfrentar basuras, ni quería que su amada volviera a estar en peligro… como tantas veces le había sucedido en los lejanos días de aventuras buscando la _Shikon no Tama_.

Ya con más calma hablaron de otras trivialidades por el camino, como las indiscreciones de Myoga espiando a sus amigos; el hecho de que Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, fuera tan tímido que prefiriera pasar largos periodos de tiempo entre los restos de lo que fue su aldea antes de quedarse más de dos días con ellos; sobre la nueva escuela para exterminadores que los dos hermanos pensaban desarrollar; la evidente enfermedad del monje Mushin, el anciano maestro de Miroku; y el extraño comportamiento de los yōkai en las tierras del Oeste, así como la lenta respuesta de Sesshōmaru ante ese suceso; e hicieron conjeturas de qué era lo que pasaba en esos lejanos dominios celestiales. Para su mala suerte se habían internado otra vez en el bosque cuando la tarde se les vino encima, por lo que el ojidorado buscó rápidamente unas ramitas secas e improvisar así una fogata antes de que oscureciera más.

Lo que Aome no sospechaba es que todo había sido planeado por Inuyasha, ya que si se quedaban a dormir en una aldea, rodeados de gente extraña, no se sentiría en confianza para confesarse con ella… bueno, ni delante de sus conocidos lo hizo. El joven Hanyō sabía que era el momento más adecuado para hablar, para dar a conocer sus sentimientos pero… no se le ocurría como empezar. "¡Mierda!, ¿qué hago ahora?" pensó desesperado antes de volver a su lado. Se exprimió los sesos tratando de traer a su memoria alguna cursilería barata de Miroku, su pervertido compañero de aventuras, de aquellas pocas ocasiones en las que Sango se enfadaba con él por indiscreto, sin tener éxito. Lo que sí desfilaba en sus recuerdos eran varios de los besos que la pareja se dio en sus narices…

¡Carajo!, ¿por qué sólo eso? —resopló resentido. Sacudió al cabeza para despejar la mente y regresó al lado de la morena, respirando profundamente antes de llegar, echándose porras a sí mismo—. Vamos, Inuyasha, tú puedes hacerlo, no eres un gallina y esto no te va a detener —se dijo en voz baja dándose valor.

Es una pena que nos hayamos internado tanto en el bosque, Inuyasha… —una decepcionada Aome interrumpió sus pensamientos al verlo llegar—… Me hubiera gustado dormir bajo un techo —suspiró algo entristecida.

¡Keh!, ya cálmate, Aome, no te vas a morir por dormir en el bosque como antes —dijo Inuyasha un tanto áspero para disimular sus nervios, dibujando en su rostro una mueca que pretendía ser de resignación—. Aquí está lo que pediste —añadió con más amabilidad, dejando junto a ella las ramas que había recogido para la fogata.

Muchas gracias… ahora dame un minuto y en seguida te preparo la cena —ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa que la hacía ver radiante a sus ojos, irradiando ternura en sus pupilas cafés.

La muchacha desvió la vista del joven y se concentró en prender la fogata, sacar los utensilios y disponerse a "cocinar", e Inuyasha se había quedado un tanto abstraído al mirarla. Ahora creía entender a la perfección el comportamiento tan estúpido que solía presentar Miroku cuando Sango le dedicaba una mirada amorosa, el cual se había acentuado por ser ya marido y mujer, por eso no se le quitaban las mañas. Él se sintió transportado al cielo con tan solo esa tierna mirada, y al parecer no pensaba en regresar. Afortunadamente la chica estaba tan metida en sus labores y no notó ese gesto de bobo perdido mirándola.

Su conciencia lo hizo volver a tiempo a la realidad, el recuerdo de que tenía que formalizar algo serio con ella le hizo serenarse y concentrar nuevamente sus pensamientos. "¡Muy bien, este es el momento perfecto que he estado esperando!... al fin estamos solos pero… ¿cómo empiezo?". Y justo entonces una brillante idea le cruzó por la mente.

¡Pero claro!... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —masculló por lo bajo con una sonrisita en el rostro, y se acercó decididamente a su amada. Después de todo algunas de las burradas de su amigo el monje le serían de utilidad—. Este… Aome… —se le acercó agachándose a su altura hasta mirarla fijamente a los ojos, como si por sus doradas pupilas pudiera asomarse al interior de su ser—… yo… tengo que decirte… tengo que pedirte…

¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? —la aludida lo miró un poco dudosa e inmediatamente enrojecieron sus mejillas al notar su cercanía —. Estás actuando un poco raro… —le dijo con timidez, sin saber si alejarse de él o no.

Eee… no… Aome, lo que pasa es que yo… es que quiero decirte que… —el joven semidemonio también se sintió más que abochornado por estar tan cerca de la morena, y tartamudeó algo cohibido, pero ya había tomado su decisión y tenía que seguir adelante, así que era ahora o nunca. Tomó delicadamente las pequeñas manos de la joven entre las suyas, consiguiendo que el tono de sus pómulos adquiriera un tono carmín más intenso—… ¿Te gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? —le soltó lo más rápido que pudo, sin detenerse a meditarlo más.

¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿Dijiste hijos? —la exclamación de Aome no se hizo esperar, alarmada por tan directa petición… nunca se hubiera imaginado eso por parte del Hanyō, era tan repentino.

No… Aome… es decir… ¡no pienses mal! —y el ojidorado se mostró más que avergonzado al fijarse en el último momento cuales fueron las palabras elegidas para su declaración, "¿Por qué precisamente ahora tenía que recordar esas palabras?..." se reprendió mentalmente soltándole las manos y agitando los brazos con desesperación—… ¡nunca quise decir eso!... bueno si… es decir no… pero… —"… ¿Y ahora qué hago?... Aome va a pensar que me volví un degenerado", le preguntó a su yo interior con visible desesperación.

La joven del futuro desvió la vista visiblemente avergonzada, pero no molesta en realidad. "¿Pero qué ocurrencias son esas?" pensó un tanto nerviosa. Las palabras que en sueños le dirigió Kikyō, su antigua personalidad de poco más de cincuenta años en esa época, vinieron a su memoria con total claridad: "Si Inuyasha te pide algo no dudes en darle el sí".

Inuyasha… —tartamudeó antes de animarse a hablar, y, volviendo a verlo con total emoción, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, añadió sin dudarlo—… ¡Oh, sí, Inuyasha, sí quiero tener un hijo contigo!

Este… ¿qué?... ¿es… es en serio lo que dices?... —al que se le enredó al lengua fue al semidemonio, bastante cohibido al ver la seguridad de la muchacha.

¡Muy en serio! —ella le tomó las manos muy decidida, mirándolo con ojos de amor—. Nada me haría tan feliz como ser la madre de tus hijos.

Este… entonces… ¿no estarás… acaso me… no estarás pensando que… que tú y yo… en este bosque… a esta hora…? —Inuyasha enrojeció como tomate al dejar volar su imaginación, bajando la vista… de sólo pensar en eso le dieron náuseas.

¿Pero qué estás insinuando? —ahora la expresión de Aome fue la que se hizo bastante seria, y le soltó las manos con incomodidad—. ¡Por supuesto que no haría nada aquí!

¡Uf, menos mal!... —él suspiró aliviado limpiándose la frente, ya que había sudado un poco—… Por cómo andas ahora no sería nada…

¡OSUWARI! —más ella soltó enfadada al tiempo que se levantó, mirándolo esta vez con mucho enojo— ¡OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!

Así que… más de tres veces tragó tierra al azotarse contra el piso.

¡Agh!... — gritó al tiempo que la boca se le llenaba de pasto—… ¡pido paz, lo siento!

¡Eres un… PERVERTIDO! —le dijo la joven en entonación ofendida, fulminándolo con sus pupilas capuchinas—. ¡Sinvergüenza, descarado, mira quién es el libidinoso ahora!... ¡Y, encima de todo, sigues siendo un grosero que no entiende nada! —y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

"¡Pero qué imbécil fui… como se me ocurrió eso!" el joven Hanyō se reprendió una vez más en su fuero interno. Bien, ahora a pedir perdón.

Aome… yo… —sin levantarse, en posición de súplica, dijo desde el piso—… no quise molestarte… lo… lo siento —y su tono era de sincero arrepentimiento.

Ella sólo lo vio por encima del hombro y volvió a hacerle un mohín desdeñoso. "Bueno, ya empezaste, ahora termina", una vez más el peli plateado se dio valor, tenía que continuar con su cometido, no era momento de acobardarse. Incorporándose lentamente se acercó a la joven, tomándola delicadamente por los hombros y hablándole en voz serena.

Aome, tengo que contarte… muchas cosas importantes —le dijo en un susurro de voz, consiguiendo que sintiera un calorcito interno al contacto de sus manos, lo que la hizo enrojecer levemente, quizá esperando al fin la anhelada confesión de su parte. Desafortunadamente el agua que puso en la cacerola para preparar la sopa empezó a hervir, amenazando con desbordarse.

Oh, se va a tirar el agua y no podré preparar la cena —dijo un tanto afligida al escuchar el silbido del líquido en ebullición, y trató de apartarse para dirigirse a la fogata.

¡Carajo, Aome, ni quien mierda quiera cenar ahora! —pero el semidemonio levantó la voz con enfado y, más veloz que ella, se dirigió hacia el fuego botando la olla un poco más allá de su posición—. ¡Lo que tengo que decirte es más importante que un estúpido rameen!

La morena parpadeó asombrada, ya que lo último en esperar por parte del joven es que dejara de comer esa sopa que tanto le gustaba para hablar, considerando que difícilmente expresaba lo que sentía. Una vez más él fijó sus dorados orbes en ella y, suavizando las facciones de su rostro, se le acercó tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

… Inuyasha… ¿estás… qué estás…? —la muchacha quería ahogarse en el mar ambarino de su mirada, y sólo atinó a tartamudear.

Aome, yo… —el ojidorado tartamudeó de igual manera al sentirse reflejado una vez más en esas grandes pupilas cafés de dulce mirar; más tomó aliento para proseguir, sin soltarla ni dejar de verla fijamente—… yo te extrañé mucho en estos tres años que no estuviste a mi lado, y estuve a punto de cometer estupideces porque no quería sentir el paso del tiempo sin ti… Me has hecho tanta falta, ahora me doy cuenta de todo —completó suspirando un segundo, y calló un momento para ver si la doncella decía algo. Pero Aome únicamente lo miraba absorta con la boca entreabierta, sopesando lo que estaba escuchando. Bien, tenía que terminar de darle sus razones—. Hace tiempo debí haberte dicho esto pero… fui demasiado cobarde para admitirlo —pareció dudar un poco antes de avanzar, y desvió un momento la mirada del bonito rostro femenino—. También sé que has de pensar en que aún pueda amar a Kikyō… que ella es el gran amor que nunca olvidare, pero…

Volvió a verla al percatarse que la joven del futuro había agachado la vista ante la mención de la sacerdotisa muerta. A pesar de todo, no podían negar nunca la presencia de Kikyō en sus vidas, y lo mucho que significó para ambos. Eso era algo contra lo que Aome jamás podría competir, ya que la antigua miko tuvo el privilegio de conocer y amar primero a Inuyasha.

Mírame Aome, velo tú misma en el fondo de mi corazón… —le reiteró mirándola con mayor intensidad, a lo que ella volvió a levantar la vista queriendo disimular una lágrima. Si hubiera podido evitar la muerte de Kikyō, aunque significara perder a Inuyasha, lo habría hecho así se le partiera el corazón—… eso ya quedó en el pasado, lo he entendido, y estoy seguro que Kikyō lo entendería también… ella fue esa primera persona especial, pero contigo las cosas serán diferentes —y guardó silencio una vez más, ya que sus ambarinas pupilas reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras. La joven le sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose halagada.

Inuyasha… qué lindo… —dijo en un suspiro enamorado.

Claro que al principio no me simpatizabas para nada y eso lo sabes muy bien —más el semidemonio no pudo dejar de lado un poco de ironía, recordando la extraña situación en la que se conocieron—, eras tan odiosa para mí… sólo una niñata boba que no sabía nada de nada —agregó desviando momentáneamente la mirada para no soltar una risotada.

Muy gracioso, Inuyasha… —ella pareció molestarse un poco y quiso liberarse de su agarre.

Por ser demasiado impulsiva y a veces no pensar las cosas —Inuyasha no permitió que lo soltara y regresó a verla fijamente, con una mirada tierna y poco usual, haciéndola enrojecer por enésima ocasión —. Pero con el paso de los meses me di cuenta de que eras más de lo que aparentabas a simple vista, alguien demasiado especial… —y la atrajo un poco más a él sin cambiar la expresión de cariño con que la miraba —… más el orgullo y la desconfianza me cegaba y no me permitían admitirlo, y una y mil veces me negué a mí mismo que yo… —el rubor que coloreaba su piel no podía ser más rojo que su traje, pero esta vez no desvió las pupilas ni cambió el tono afectuoso—… que yo te amo.

La joven morena se quedó sin palabras en tanto lo miraba con asombro, en los ojos del Hanyō no había ni pizca de duda… al fin sacaba desde adentro esas palabras que Aome deseaba escuchar hace mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha… yo… yo no tenía… —la chica trató de recuperar un poco el sentido, sentía que tenía que decirle algo, que ella también lo amaba y que por ello dejó todo en su mundo para volver al pasado con él.

Todos estos años que estuviste lejos fueron una pesadilla —más Inuyasha le detuvo tapándole delicadamente los labios con uno de sus dedos. Como era de pocas palabras, en ese momento tenía la necesidad de explayarse con su amada, de sacar todo lo que guardaba para ella—. Sin ti me siento incompleto, vacío… y entendí que te necesito a mi lado.

Oh, Inuyasha, nunca quise lasti… —de las pupilas cafés empezaron a brotar lágrimas… ¡cómo lo había hecho sufrir sin proponérselo!

No es tu culpa, Aome, tenías una vida que vivir en tu época… Miroku, Sango, Shippou y todos los demás me han apoyado siempre desde tu partida, nunca me abandonaron aunque tenían sus propios asuntos… —le interrumpió una vez más empleando una entonación afable al mencionar a sus inseparables compañeros de aventuras—… pero sin tu presencia nunca más podría ser yo, y eso también lo saben — esta vez sí desvió la vista, ya que el rojo brillante de su piel daba la impresión de que se había asoleado demasiado.

Sí, pero… lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto… —aun así la muchacha no pudo evitar un sollozo de sentimiento. Es cierto que fueron sus miedos los que la hicieron quedarse en la época actual, y por los que el pozo se cerró durante tanto tiempo. Se sintió a gusto de estar en la tranquilidad de su hogar y dedicarse de tiempo completo a los estudios, más siempre recordó sus vivencias en el Sengoku y, de manera más que especial, al semidemonio de dorados ojos y platinados cabellos que se quedó con su corazón.

Ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo pasado, Aome —Inuyasha le habló nuevamente empleando ese tono tan cariñoso que muy pocas veces había utilizado—. Tal vez teníamos que madurarlo, tal vez tenía que admitirlo abiertamente… las cosas pasan por algo —y volvió a mirarla irradiando ternura en sus doradas pupilas—. Aome… te… te gustaría… —tartamudeó con algo de nerviosismo sin soltarle las manos, el contacto con la suave piel de la doncella le transmitía paz; aun así casi parecía echar humo por las orejas, de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que iba a decir a continuación—… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas que caían de las pupilas capuchinas no se detuvieron, aunque está vez eran de felicidad absoluta. ¡Al fin Inuyasha se había sincerado con ella, al fin le había propuesto lo que nunca le propuso a Kikyō!… ¡al fin estarían juntos lo que les restara de vida, al fin compartirían su futuro y serían una familia!… ¡al fin!

¡Oh, sí, Inuyasha! —le dijo llorosa moviendo la cabeza levemente en señal de asentimiento, hablando entre sollozos—. ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! —y se colgó de él en un abrazo efusivo, mojándole el rostro.

Este… no… Aome… no llores —le dijo un tanto preocupado abrazándola también. "¿Será por sus días que está más sensible?" se preguntó internamente con cautela.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Aome le plantó un tierno y pequeño beso, sonriéndole amorosamente sin dejar de llorar. Él la miró un tanto sorprendido y después la atrajo más, besándola de forma suave y tierna por un poco más de tiempo… de verdad pudo comprobar por qué su amigo el monje tenía más que razón para perderse en los besos de su amada exterminadora. Los suaves labios de la joven le eran un dulce placer. Sólo que no quería abusar ni lastimarla, así que la apartó con delicadeza acariciándole una mejilla para enjugar su llanto… para muchas más cosas el futuro matrimonial les sonreía.

Inuyasha… nunca quise lastimarte ni hacer que te preocuparas tanto por mí… —Aome trató de controlarse secándose las lágrimas, regalándole una bella sonrisa al momento de separarse con suavidad —. Lamento de verdad haber sido tan grosera contigo… ¿me perdonas? —añadió con algo de timidez, y el rubor de sus mejillas la hacía ver más linda.

Olvídate ya de eso, tonta, yo también fui muy grosero contigo —Inuyasha le respondió muy cariñoso al tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Lo importante es que tú y yo nos amamos, así que de eso… sólo recuerda lo mejor —puntualizó abrazándola nuevamente de forma delicada, sintiendo ese hermoso cuerpecito junto al suyo. Soltó un suspiro bajo al acariciarle la espalda, y le habló en un susurro cerca del oído—. Ahora sí quiero cenar una de esas deliciosas sopas estilo "ninja".

Una vez más se separaron, mirándose profundamente con todo el amor que habían ocultado por mucho tiempo, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Afortunadamente no se había derramado toda el agua caliente, así que rápidamente tuvieron tres tazones de sopa listos para ser devorados por el Hanyō, unas tazas de té y algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Más tarde Aome se acomodó en su saco de dormir y se rindió al cansancio, sin borrar la alegría de su cara después de desearle dulces sueños a su amor. Inuyasha se quedó despierto unas horas más… el estar en un bosque de noche no es lo mejor para relajarse, es necesario no confiarse. La observó dormir por un buen rato, ya que la chica parecía soñar con algo bello pues respiraba con calma. Sus facciones masculinas se enternecieron al verla en esa forma, tan pura, inocente y frágil.

El primer paso estaba dado… ahora debían de fijar la fecha para el acontecimiento. Y eso era algo que le presumiría al Sarnoso de Koga.

_Nota de la autora: ¡Al fin terminé de sacar lo cursi del Hanyō!, y no podrán negar que fue una declaración bomba, algo cursi tal vez para el semidemonio, pero tenía que ser de esta forma, un tanto hilarante y tal vez con un poco de OoC… jajaja, pero al menos ya lo dejé explayarse. De aquí en adelante me iré algo rápido hasta la boda de ellos y, tal vez, algo más. Gracias por su comprensión y por seguir este fic sin pretensiones de grandeza más que entretener._


	42. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Vamos pronto a lo siguiente después de que ya se dijo lo que se tenía que decir… ahora viene otro interesante asunto… diviértanse._

La mañana llegó nuevamente al Sengoku, y los viajeros continuaron su camino hacia la región Oeste. Ya después de las sinceras palabras salidas del corazón las cosas entre ellos dos estaban muy claras… se amaban, y todo ese tiempo de separación había fortalecido el lazo que los unía desde siempre. Claro, Aome sabía y estaba consiente que no podía esperar de Inuyasha un comportamiento romántico de encimoso empedernido como el del monje Miroku, dado que esa no es la manera de ser del Hanyō.

Así que tuvieron un desayuno grandioso y se dieron unos cuantos besos antes de que el muchacho le pidiera algo de calma para avanzar hacia su objetivo. En ese momento la joven morena viajaba apoyada en la espalda del semidemonio, sintiéndose muy feliz. El andar de él le parecía un poco más rápido que el día anterior… ¿Inuyasha caminaba presuroso? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, lo verdaderamente trascendental era la tan ansiada declaración de amor.

Por supuesto que Inuyasha avanzaba más rápido ya que conocía un atajo y, ahora que el principal asunto que ocupó su cabeza durante varios días estaba solucionado, no tenía por qué detenerse demasiado… entre más pronto hablara con el Sarnoso de Koga le era mejor, y así podría enterarse de algunas cosas relacionadas con los disturbios provocados por los yōkais, ya que posiblemente el Ōkami supiera algo al ser un súbdito leal de Sesshōmaru, y el hecho de vivir en esas tierras implicaba la obediencia para con el Daiyōkai.

Aproximadamente al mediodía llegaron a las cercanías del territorio ocupado por el clan lobuno, y fueron sorprendidos por algunos cuantos guardianes que no les conocían.

¡Es un Hanyō! —gritó uno al abalanzarse sobre él.

¡Keh!, ¡no me ch#$%&! —respondió el ojidorado lanzándole un golpe contundente al que lo acometió, derribándolo.

¡Alto, Hanyō!, ¿qué es lo que buscas aquí? —otro le interpeló a una prudente distancia, aunque varios gruñeron dispuestos a atacarlo.

¡Jah!, ¡p##$% lobos montoneros! —sabemos que el semidemonio no es de los que se dejan amedrentar tan fácilmente, así que fulminó a todos los lobos con sus doradas pupilas centellando.

¡Ah, basta, por favor, venimos en son de paz! —se escuchó un desesperado grito de Aome, la cual estaba oculta entre la plateada cabellera de Inuyasha, y se asomó con timidez buscando a alguien conocido con la mirada—. ¡Somos amigos de Koga!

¿Amigos del Comandante? —preguntó el lobo que les hizo el cuestionamiento acercándose a ellos con cautela, en tanto otros auxiliaban a su camarada lastimado y varios más continuaban gruñendo con desconfianza.

¡Miren, bola de sarnosos, no me obliguen a ser más violento! —y el semidemonio no dudó en corresponder los gruñidos al tiempo que tronaba una garra.

¡Inuyasha!, ¡esa no es la forma de presentarse! —Aome le recriminó en cuanto bajó de su espalda.

¡Keh!, ¿pues de que otra forma piensas hablar con una manada de lobos repugnantes? —él no dudó en mirarla con enfado e irritación. Después de lo que los lobos habían querido hacerles todavía los defendía.

Claro que los lobos gruñeron con más fuerza ante semejante ofensa, por lo que la chica trató de calmarlos.

Es en serio, conocemos a Koga y también a su esposa Ayame… y a Guinta y a Hakkaku —agitó calmadamente las manos con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

¡Jah!, salgan de ahí, par de bobos miedosos… —el Hanyō ya había detectado a los dos últimos mencionados, y los señaló sin nada de recato—… todos sus colegas apestan, pero el olor de ustedes ya lo conozco.

Ante ese dicho los demás carniceros se apartaron abriendo un camino, dejando a los aludidos al descubierto. Ambos sonrieron un poco con gesto tonto al ver la cara molesta del semidemonio, y se acercaron lentamente.

Este… hola, Inuyasha… —le saludó Guinta con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Señora Aome… es un gusto verla otra vez después de tanto… —dijo Hakkaku a su vez, dedicándole una reverencia a la muchacha.

¡Oh, muchachos! —Aome no dudó en abrazarlos efusivamente, muy contenta de verlos—. ¡Qué alegría que estén todos bien!

Inuyasha torció un poco el gesto ante esa muestra de cariño hacia los lobos, y no dudó en cruzar los brazos antes de hablar nuevamente.

¡Keh!, ¿dónde m#$%& está el Sarnoso de Koga, eh? —les preguntó sin cambiar el tono agresivo—. Ni Aome ni yo estamos aquí por una "visita de cortesía".

Inuyasha… no seas grosero —ante tal comentario, la joven le dirigió una mirada terrible, haciendo que cambiara momentáneamente el gesto por uno de espanto.

Eee… —el semidemonio trató de disimular retrocediendo un poco, esperando que ella no lo mandara al suelo frente a todos los sarnosos—… ¿podrían llevarnos con él?

Sí… claro, por supuesto —fue Guinta el que le contestó, ya que él y Hakkaku parpadearon un segundo ante el repentino cambio de carácter del Hanyó—. Síganme, por favor.

Descuiden, camaradas, en verdad son conocidos de Koga, no pasará nada —el joven lobo de peinado punk habló calmadamente con los demás, y después se fue tras los otros.

Así que penetraron a la guarida de los lobos ubicada en el área central de las montañas, no muy adentrados en la zona Oeste, y desde ahí se apreciaba como había disminuido la actividad yōkai invasiva, ya que el cielo no parecía tan oscuro como en los días anteriores cuando Inuyasha estuvo por ahí con Miroku y Kohaku. A pesar de todo, Aome no pudo dejar de sentir un breve escalofrío… los restos de las perturbaciones ocasionadas por las hordas de demonios aturdieron su poder espiritual aun dormido. Se notaba que había sido algo terrible lo que sea que haya originado todo. Tratando de aparentar calma les preguntó a los jóvenes lobos:

Díganme chicos, ¿cómo han estado todos por aquí? —dijo con amabilidad.

Muy bien, señora Aome —le contestó Hakkaku igual de amable—. Está es una buena región para vivir.

A pesar de que otros yōkai han venido a molestar… —intervino Guinta sin medir sus palabras.

¡Cállate, tonto!, ¡recuerda lo que dijo Koga sobre eso! —Hakkaku golpeó en la cabeza a su compañero llamándole la atención.

¡Ouch!... lo siento… —y el pobre maltratado lagrimeó de dolor, sobándose el chichón.

¡Jah!, así que ustedes los lobos saben algo de toda esta m#$%... más les vale que hablen —Inuyasha los miró agresivamente al escucharlos, cuestionándoles con ferocidad renovada.

¡No, nosotros no sabemos nada! —respondieron al unísono mostrando su temor y nerviosismo.

Oye, Inuyasha, no está nada bien que asustes así a los muchachos… —le interrumpió Aome con bastante seriedad—… creo que sí quieres saber algo es mejor que le preguntes a Koga.

¡Keh!... ese p&/# Sarnoso no está aquí —le rezongó olisqueando un poco el ambiente—… ¿acaso me quisieron ver la cara, par de inútiles? —e interpeló a los petimetres.

Yo… yo lo dejé con Ayame hace como media hora, en serio… —dijo Hakkaku tembloroso, y Guinta afirmó con la cabeza ocultándose tras él.

Vamos, Inuyasha, tranquilízate por favor —Aome adoptó un tono tétrico tomándolo firmemente del brazo, fulminándolo con su mirada café—. Es seguro que Ayame nos dirá a donde fue Koga.

Este… pues si tú lo dices… —el semidemonio intentó aparentar ecuanimidad mientras a los jóvenes lobos se les erizó más el cabello al notar la esencia maligna de la dama.

Caminaron unos metros más y llegaron al área de cuevas habitadas por la manada lobuna, y, obviamente, la de mejor ubicación y la más grande tenía que ser la del jefe del clan. La entrada a la misma se encontraba oculta por un tipo de cortina, y del interior se escuchaban pequeños aullidos. A Inuyasha le había afectado el intenso aroma a lobo que inundaba el ambiente, por lo que sintió que le explotaría la cabeza de un momento a otro.

Inuyasha, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó Aome un tanto preocupada al notar su malestar.

¡Argh!... —y él no dudó en quejarse en voz alta, tapándose la nariz para evitar respirar—… tanta pestilencia me marea.

¡Eh, Ayame! —le llamó Guinta sin decidir a asomarse—, ¡Koga y tú tienen visitas!

Koga no está en casa… ¿quién lo busca? —la loba habló asomándose discretamente, llevando en brazos a un pequeño cachorro. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a los que les buscaba—. ¡Oh, Aome, Inuyasha! —expresó con emoción al verlos—. ¡Regresaste después de todo!... eso me da gusto, Koga se pondrá contento al verte nuevamente —añadió saludando con una sonrisa.

¡Oh, Ayame, hola! —dijo la pelinegra igual de contenta, dedicándole una sonrisa, y, al mirar al cachorrito, no dudó en enternecer la mirada—. ¡Pero qué lindo cachorrito! —exclamó.

Pero pasen, por favor, están en su casa —les indicó la pelirroja abriendo camino.

Aome iba a entrar pero…

Eee… Ayame, Inuyasha no se siente muy bien, es tan sensible a los olores —mencionó apenándose un poco, ya que el semidemonio parecía desvanecido, estaba en el suelo y los ojos le daban vueltas.

Mmm… ya veo, no es la primera vez y por eso no nos visita de continuo —la loba sonrió divertida, ya que recordó la ocasión anterior en que el Hanyó fue a buscar a Koga a su cubil—. Oigan, Guinta, Hakkaku… consíganme de la hierba especial y me la traen enseguida —y, dirigiéndose a los subordinados, les dio las indicaciones precisas.

Sí, Ayame, como tú ordenes —respondieron al unísono los aludidos y, cuadrándose frente a ella, se fueron con paso ligero.

Bien, Aome… ¿entramos?... —la pelirroja pareció un tanto nerviosa ya que de adentro se oyeron más chillidos—… o, si quieres esperar… Discúlpame, por favor, debo atender a mis hijos.

Eee… sí, sí, vamos adentro —la morena sonrió un poco y siguió a la loba, ya que ella sola no podría levantar a su amado Hanyō.

No podría decirse que el interior de la cueva fuera un hogar verdadero para una persona, pero es un lugar adecuado para lobos salvajes ya que en el piso abundaban varios huesos, señal más que clara de la dieta de los carniceros, y la joven del futuro trató de encubrir su asco. Por cierto, miró con detenimiento a su anfitriona, la cual dejó suavemente en una especie de cuna al crío que llevaba en sus brazos, para tomar a otro pequeño y así amamantarlo. Ayame lucía más madura, pero no por ello menos linda. Ya no usaba la armadura de antaño y traía puesta una larga y sutil túnica blanca. Sus rojos cabellos los tenía atados en una cola baja, y sus verdes pupilas brillaban con ternura alimentando al pequeño lobo. Por cierto que los lobeznos todavía tenían los ojos cerrados, y físicamente se parecían bastante a Koga, mostrando rasgos sobresalientes de su ascendencia animal al ser yōkais puros… sólo uno tenía el cabello tirándole a rojo oscuro. En poco tiempo los pequeños que se encontraban en la cuna parecieron dormir, echándose uno encima del otro.

¡Al fin!... —Ayame soltó un suspiro bajo de complacencia—… Menos mal que los primeros ya van de cacería —agregó.

¿Pues cuantos hijos tienen? —preguntó Aome con curiosidad viendo al lobezno tomar su leche de forma voraz.

Con ellos son seis… los tres mayores fueron a entrenar con Koga — contestó sonriente.

Guinta se asomó al momento, hablando en entonación respetuosa.

Aquí está lo que pediste, Ayame —indicó con propiedad.

Muchas gracias, Guinta, son tan amables —respondió la loba regalándole una sonrisita—. Ahora, ¿pueden Hakkaku y tú traer a Inuyasha con cuidado?

Eee… sí —le contestó el joven lobo un tanto apenado.

Se los agradezco tanto —le dijo Aome amablemente, dedicándole una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

Los muchachos levantaron al ojidorado lo más cuidadosamente posible, esperando que no despertara y los agrediera, y posteriormente volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia, mientras la morena preparó el té siguiendo las indicaciones de la loba. En lo que se cocía el brebaje las dos chicas platicaron un poco de sus cosas, así Aome se enteró que los lobeznos mayores eran machos y que tenían aproximadamente unos dos años, y los pequeños eran relativamente recién nacidos.

Oye, Ayame, ¿no son muy chicos tus hijos mayores para ir de cacería ellos solos? —la muchacha preguntó con algo de preocupación.

Vamos, Aome, nosotros los Ōkami crecemos y maduramos más rápido que ustedes los humanos —le respondió muy sonriente la pelirroja después de haber acostado al último cachorro—. Además, como te dije, Koga está con ellos ya que tienen que aprender a ser independientes.

En cuanto la bebida estuvo lista, Aome despertó al ojidorado hablándole dulcemente. El pobre Hanyō conservaba los ojos cerrados y la expresión de asco no se le borraba todavía.

Anda, Inuyasha, levántate —le dijo amorosa besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.

¡Agh, carajo, apesta regacho! —el hombre pareció sentir el beso y estuvo a punto de corresponderlo, más el aroma le hizo taparse la nariz una vez más, soltando está frase con verdadera repugnancia.

Muchas gracias por la flor, Inuyasha —Ayame no dudó en sonreír divertida pasándole el tazón de té a Aome—. He de decirte que tú también necesitas un baño ya que intoxicas el ambiente —añadió sin sonar descortés.

El ojidorado abrió los parpados y miró a la loba por un segundo, con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Keh!, puedo ver que ya te volviste como el Sarnoso idiota de tu esposo —le espetó con desagrado.

Inuyasha… mejor tómate esto y no seas grosero con Ayame, ya que ella nos ha ayudado —Aome no dudó en reprenderle, alcanzándole el tazón del brebaje.

Y en cuanto te sientas mejor puedes ir a buscar a Koga si gustas —le indicó Ayame sin borrar la sonrisa, no mostrándose ofendida por esas palabras—. Él se encuentra al norte porque llevó a los niños de cacería a un lugar no muy lejos de aquí —indicó.

¡Jah!, ¿acaso tus Sarnositos mayores ya cazan? —preguntó el semidemonio un tanto incrédulo, oliendo a su vez la bebida.

Bueno, aún son demasiado chicos para hacerlo solos pero, en un año aproximadamente, ya podrán integrarse a la manada inicial de jóvenes —le contestó la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente—. Y te recomiendo que te bebas eso ya, desconfiado —puntualizó disimulando una risita.

Pues voy a buscarlo —el peli plateado se tomó rápidamente el té y, levantándose presuroso, externó al entregarle el tazón a Aome—. Prefiero estar lejos de aquí… apesta menos.

Dile a Koga que Aome vino de visita contigo —le pidió la loba antes de que el Hanyō tomara carrera para salir.

En diez minutos localizó a Koga con sus tres retoños mayores. Ellos eran bastante parecidos al Ōkami, y en sus infantiles rostros se reflejaba esa expresión de salvaje confianza, aunque uno tiene los verdes ojos de su madre. Se podía ver que no todos los lobos crecen igual aunque sean de la misma camada, eso se notaba un poco entre el lobezno de ojos verdes, que se veía más fuerte que sus hermanos, y los de ojos azules, uno de ellos era un poco más flaquito y esmirriado que el otro. Los chiquillos traían la cabellera negra y alborotada heredada de su padre, aunque un poco más corta, pues aún son bastante pequeños. Al parecer escuchaban atentamente las explicaciones que les daba su padre.

Muy bien, chicos, ahora aspiren profundamente para detectar los olores en el ambiente —les indicó Koga a sus hijos con seriedad—. Sigan mi ejemplo —puntualizó al final.

Sí, papá —respondieron los lobeznos al unísono, mirándolo con verdadera admiración y respeto.

Aspiró olfateando en el aire, siendo imitado a la perfección por sus hijos, e inmediatamente su gesto se descompuso al percibir un olor familiar y desagradable para él…

¡Argh, apesta a Bestia! —exclamó al exhalar intempestivamente.

¡Blegh! —opinaron los niños de la misma manera, ya que también les llegó el aroma de Inuyasha.

¡Keh!, mira quien habla de olores desagradables —espetó el semidemonio acercándose con paso firme, observándolos con desagrado.

Bestia, sabía que eras tú… —Koga lo encaró lo que sus críos parpadeaban con asombro mirando fijamente al desconocido recién llegado—… ¿qué te trae por aquí, a mis tierras?

Bueno… en realidad he venido por dos cosas… —respondió el ojidorado sin cambiar el tono de antipatía—… Aome regresó y quiso saludarte, y…

¿Qué Aome regresó? ¿Hablas en serio, Bestia? —el Comandante lobuno pareció emocionado con la noticia, más no pudo ocultar un tonito burlón y algo dudoso, esperando que no fuera un engaño por parte de Inuyasha.

Por supuesto, no creerás que yo tenía ganas de ver tu horrible cara de nuevo —espetó el Hanyō un tanto irritado… o sea, no era necesario burlarse de esa manera.

¿Quién es está Bestia, papá? —uno de los lobeznos interrumpió la charla, dirigiéndose a su padre con bastante curiosidad.

Es una Bestia conocida mía —contestó el lobo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Les recomiendo que me esperen por allá para continuar las lecciones en cuanto termine de hablar con él —añadió señalándoles un árbol que no estaba muy lejos de su posición, uno donde no los perdería de vista—. Y no se vayan a ir a jugar o ya verán cómo les va —puntualizó mirándolos con algo de severidad.

Descuida, papá, te prometemos portarnos bien —afirmó uno de ellos, el de ojos verdes, poniendo su mejor gesto de inocencia, siendo secundado por sus hermanos.

Eso espero —Koga volvió a sonreírles de forma paternal

Los tres se alejaron y se sentaron muy modositos en el sitio indicando. Después, el lobo dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia el semidemonio.

Y bien, Bestia, me imagino que, ahora que Aome ha regresado, sí vas a hacerla tu mujer… —dijo mirándolo de escrutadoramente—… o, ¿acaso sigues pensando en la miko muerta? —añadió de forma interrogatoria y acusadora.

¡Keh!, Kikyō fue parte de mi vida y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de eso, Sarnoso… —contestó un tanto fastidiado, más inmediatamente adquirió una seriedad inusual—… pero es pasado… Kikyō pertenece al pasado… Aome es ahora mi presente y mi futuro, y voy a vivir con ella.

Vaya, menos mal… sabes que no te perdonaría el que hicieras sufrir a Aome de nuevo, Inuyasha —observó el Ōkami en tono de gravedad—. Yo mismo acabaría contigo si te atrevieras a lastimarla —añadió tronando una garra como si nada, a manera de advertencia.

yo nunca más haré sufrir a Aome, Koga, ya que ella es lo más importante para mí, hoy y siempre. —afirmó poniéndose momentáneamente emotivo, y hasta Koga pareció algo extrañado de oírle hablar de esa forma. Más, en menos de un segundo, adoptó su expresión y tono de voz habitual—. Pero esto es algo que a ti no te concierne ya que es entre Aome y yo… la otra razón por la que estoy aquí es porque sé que tú has de estar enterado de lo que ha pasado por estos lugares, así que te exijo una explicación —agregó cruzándose de brazos.

¡Jah!, ya veo… ¿acaso tu gran hermano no te cree digno de saberlo? —el lobo sonrió disimuladamente, y le preguntó con sarcasmo.

¡Keh!, me tiene sin cuidado lo que él piense de mí… ese arrogante estúpido puede irse nuevamente al infierno y quedarse allí —rezongó enfadado el semidemonio—. Esto me interesa porque es posible que mi amigo el monje y yo tengamos que regresar… hace no muchos días estuvimos por acá.

Así que tú y tus amigos vinieron a exterminar yōkais… que interesante —Koga aparentó deslumbrarse con la historia.

Solicitaron los servicios espirituales del charlatán de Miroku… y sólo observamos perturbaciones sobre un área específica… —contestó Inuyasha con algo de tranquilidad, e inmediatamente retomó la mala cara—… y, al parecer, el altanero de Sesshōmaru tiene mucho que ver con el paso de esos yōkais de mierda… Es mejor que me digas lo que sabes, Sarnoso, ya que queremos confirmar nuestras sospechas —puntualizó agriamente.

Pues no, Bestia, no sé nada más allá de lo que tú sabes —le contestó Koga tras meditarlo un segundo—. Disturbios en los que el gran Señor Sesshōmaru no estuvo presente, pero, al parecer, sí tiene mucho que ver. No puedo decirte más que eso.

Inuyasha le dedicó al lobo una mirada escrutadora ante la mención de su hermano en tono de respeto, por lo que se sonrió un poco.

Oye, Sarnoso… ¿acaso ya te volviste el más fiel servidor del idiota de Sesshōmaru? —le dijo sin disimular el sarcasmo en su voz—. ¿Es qué piensas quitarle el puesto a Jaken, el enano verde que lame sus botas?

¡Eres una Bestia torpe! —y el ofendido Comandante no dudó en golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza —. ¡No tienes que insultarme de esa forma!

Los lobitos no perdían de vista la escena, sin entender porque su padre cruzaba palabras con esa Bestia, y fue entonces cuando un aroma conocido los hizo ponerse de pie.

Papá… —dijo uno de ellos en tono cauteloso.

Pero no hubo necesidad de decir más, ya que los adultos también lo percibieron y se quedaron quietos mirando hacia arriba. En un claro entre las copas de los árboles descendió suavemente una alta e imponente figura, que primero miró a Inuyasha y después a Koga, con un gesto de indiferencia y sus doradas pupilas centellantes. El Ōkami se inclinó levemente de forma respetuosa, y sus hijos lo imitaron.

Sesshōmaru… —masculló entre dientes el Hanyō en tono de irritación, ya que no esperaba ver a su hermano en ese lugar.

Gran Señor Sesshōmaru… —Koga le saludó con seriedad y respeto, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente—… ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

Por el momento no le contestó. Miró de reojo a su medio hermano y pareció sonreír un poco, retornando al gesto habitual de indiferencia para dirigirse al Comandante de los Ōkami.

Lobo… debes hacer lo que voy a indicarte… por tu bien y el de tus descendientes —le reveló gravemente—. Considéralo como un honor para los lobos el servirme.

Koga se enderezó y miró fijamente a Sesshōmaru, pero sin su característico gesto agresivo, únicamente un tanto serio.

Usted dirá, Gran Señor, ordene y se cumplirá como lo solicite —le contestó respetuoso… bastante respetuoso en realidad.

Tú y los tuyos deben eliminar a todas las bazofias que osaron entrar en mis dominios… —el Inugami hizo su petición en tono sereno y pacífico, para después agregar con algo de malestar disimulado—… y a cualquiera que ose intervenir en tu trabajo —especificó mirando una vez más de soslayo a Inuyasha, sólo por una fracción de segundo.

¡Keh!, me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas, c#$%&… si tengo que volver a estos lugares aquí estaré —claro que el aludido se dio por aludido ante esa mirada. Posteriormente le preguntó con algo de ironía, tratando de sacarle la verdad de los hechos, ya que no era usual en el comportamiento de Sesshōmaru el permitir una falta de respeto sin castigo de por medio—. Aunque… ¿por qué no te dedicas personalmente a acabar con ellos, eh? Ese tipo de basuras no son problema para ti.

¡Mph!, no tengo que perder mi tiempo en escorias como esas… y como tú… —éste respondió pausadamente sin mirarlo de frente, mostrando un tono altanero en su voz. Volvió la vista a Koga una vez más—. Bien, lobo, cumple con mi mandato a menos que quieras sentir la verdadera furia en su contra —puntualizó con suavidad amenazante.

Cuente con ello, Gran Señor —el Ōkami entendió a la perfección la petición, dedicándole una nueva reverencia al dueño de la región.

Sesshōmaru dio por terminada la conversación y la visita al elevarse lentamente con su habitual elegancia. Antes de que el Daiyōkai tomara velocidad, el Hanyō no pudo guardarse un comentario.

¡Keh!, aunque tú no quieras, Sesshōmaru imbécil, si es necesario que regrese regresaré para acabar con las inmundicias que tú dejaste entrar —espetó en voz alta contemplándolo con desprecio.

Que idiota eres, Inuyasha… —el gran demonio blanco clavó sus doradas y frías pupilas en él, y éstas parecieron fulgurar en color rojo, el tono de sus ojos de demonio—… sólo déjame advertirte que, si pretendes regresar a mis dominios y meterte en mis asuntos, la mujer que regresó de tan lejos por ti va a sufrir de soledad, y no creo de verdad que quieras dejarla sola —recalcó tronando una garra.

La mirada del semidemonio reflejaba la gran furia que sentía, más no se atrevió a refutarle nuevamente a su hermano. Antes que arriesgarse a algo protegería a Aome, aunque eso significara no apoyar a Miroku, pero sabía que el Hoshi lo entendería, pues por amor hay que ser valientes o prudentes según sea el caso. El Daiyōkai sonrió nuevamente en forma breve, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hermano menor, y se alejó con velocidad después de atravesar las copas de los árboles.

_Nota: corto este capítulo pues me quedó muy largo en realidad, así que no pierdan la siguiente parte, con algunas peripecias divertidas para antes de la boda entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Gracias por su paciencia y un saludo a todos._


	43. Chapter 24 parte 2

Capítulo 24 parte dos.

En cuanto Sesshōmaru se perdió de vista, Inuyasha decidió retirarse, y en su gesto se dibujaba la irritación al sentirse menospreciado por las palabras de su hermano.

¡Keh!, mejor me voy, Sarnoso, no soporto este maldito lugar —dijo en voz alta antes de volverse sobre sus pasos—. Por cierto que tu mujer me dijo vayas a saludar a Aome en cuanto termines con todo —recordó con algo de amabilidad.

¡Jah!, vamos, Bestia, ¿no me digas que de verdad piensas soportar mi olor esperando a que retorne al cubil? —el lobo le preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, aguantando las ganas de reírse en su cara—. Te conviene quedarte un momento, yo sé lo que te digo —añadió más que divertido.

Prefiero estar allá con Aome que ver tu carota… —rezongó el semidemonio sin animarse realmente a caminar.

Pues no te creo… —el Comandante pareció divertirse más con eso—… Me apuesto lo que sea a que tuvieron que darte otra vez la bebida para levantarte.

Inuyasha lo fulminó con una de sus típicas miradas de furia, pero sin causarle a Koga el más mínimo temor, ya que ambos se conocían bastante bien. Obvio que, si una mirada similar apareciera en el fino rostro del Gran Señor Sesshōmaru, las cosas fueran diferentes.

Muy bien, Sarnoso… tú ganas —le espetó cruzándose de brazos, quedándose en su lugar—. Pero más vale que te apures ya que no tengo toda la tarde para soportarte.

Descuida Bestia, esto será rápido —respondió con una sonrisita traviesa y posteriormente se dirigió a sus hijos, hablándoles con algo de amabilidad, pero sin dejar de sonar firme—. Muchachos, vengan acá… le enseñarán a esta Bestia de lo que son capaces —añadió con bastante confianza.

¿Vamos a cazar, papá? —los lobeznos se acercaron emocionados, y uno de ellos, el de las pupilas verdes, quien aparentaba ser el mayor de la camada, le preguntó con curiosidad.

En parte, Yuuji… —le dijo el Ōkami sin perder la calma—. Conduciré a una presa muy cerca de aquí, así que empleen bien el olfato y asegúrense de rematarla para llevar la comida de hoy. ¿Les quedó claro, Akihisa y Kouta? —y miró a los otros dos pequeños con algo de severidad paterna.

¡Sí, papá! —los chiquillos le contestaron al unísono, plantándose en pose de firmes.

Bien —al segundo volvió la vista al ojidorado, mirándolo con su habitual gesto de salvaje confianza—. Te recomiendo que no vayas a moverte, Bestia, o arruinarás todo… y eso no te lo disculparía.

¡Keh!, no ch#$%& Sarnoso y ocúpate de tus asuntos —contestó el aludido con su tono grosero, alejándose a una distancia prudente y dejándose caer sentado sobre una roca sobresaliente, en un ángulo justo para no perder las acciones.

El joven Comandante se retiró, adentrándose en el bosque, y los pequeños lobos tomaron sus posiciones, ocultos entre el follaje de algunos arbustos cercanos para disimular su olor contra el viento. Era obvio que el Ōkami se esmeraba en hacer de sus hijos yōkai habilidosos y buenos cazadores… es parte de su naturaleza salvaje y sus instintos de fiera.

El Hanyō parpadeó un tanto sorprendido por la precisión de los movimientos de las pequeñas criaturas. En algún momento de su vida él también había dependido de esos instintos y habilidades para sobrevivir en el mundo hostil que no lo reconocía como integrante de ningún lado: ni es humano, ni es yōkai… es una mezcla de los dos, y eso no era muy bien visto. En ese momento aguantó un poco la respiración para no delatar su presencia, ya que quería ver que tan bien entrenados estaban los pequeños Sarnosos.

En aproximadamente diez minutos apareció un enorme jabalí malherido, corriendo desesperadamente al sentir los pasos del lobo tras él, y ni cuenta se había dado de que era una trampa. Súbitamente uno de los lobeznos brincó a su cuello, mordiéndolo con violencia hasta casi desgarrar la piel. Los otros dos brincaron en su lomo actuando de la misma manera. Aun así no derribaron al jabalí, que se sacudía con brusquedad tratando de librarse del agarre de los pequeños lobos. Ellos no cedieron y el mayor, el que se había lanzado al grueso cuello, hizo un giro rápido para tratar de cortar la yugular… sin mucho éxito al caer a un lado, llevando en el hocico un buen trozo de carne y dejando otro pedazo colgando. Sus hermanos lo miraron sin soltar a la presa, un poco asustados al verlo en el suelo. El jabalí pareció querer abalanzarse sobre el lobezno, aunque del cuello le brotaba sangre en abundancia. El chiquillo había fallado por muy poco. Afortunadamente el padre llegó a tiempo para rematarlo de un zarpazo dado en el sitio exacto que el hijo mayor no pudo cortar. El pesado animal cayó agonizante, los otros pequeños no lo soltaron hasta que dejó de moverse. El lobezno mayor se levantó apenado, con el hocico llenó de tierra y sangre, llevando en su pequeña garra el pedazo de carne que casi se traga.

Lo siento mucho, papá —dijo con algo de pesar sin mirar directamente a su progenitor, entendiendo que se merecía un castigo por fallar de esa forma—, casi se escapa por mi culpa.

Descuida, Yuuji… —le contestó su padre en tono paternal acariciándole la cabeza, manchándole el alborotado y negro cabello con sangre—. Akihisa, Kouta, todos hicieron un buen trabajo… ahora hay que llevarle esto a su madre —añadió mirando a los otros con orgullo.

Me sorprendes, Sarnoso, quien te viera —le dijo Inuyasha en cuanto Koga y sus pequeños se acercaron a su posición llevando el jabalí a rastras, todos ellos impregnados de la sangre de su víctima.

¡Bah!, hasta tú lo harías si no fueras tan bestia —el nombrado minimizó el asunto lamiendo un poco su garra, saboreando la sangre fresca—. Nosotros tenemos que luchar para comer… y a ti te preparan la comida —añadió con desfachatez.

¡Keh!, ¿te estás burlando de mí? —el ojidorado lo miró enojado, espetándole al momento de levantarse de la roca.

Tómalo como quieras, Bestia —el Ōkami no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando el hacer enojar al semidemonio—. Vives entre humanos y debes de comportarte como humano… aunque a veces te sale lo animal.

¿Qué insinúas, Sarnoso?... —el Hanyō preguntó con molestia, torciendo de más el gesto—… ¿qué no podría sobrevivir fuera de la aldea?

Yo no dije eso… —el lobo lo miró divertido—. Mejor camina ya, Inuyasha, que Aome te está esperando —puntualizó al final retomando a andar.

Todos caminaron casi juntos por el sendero que conducía de vuelta a las cuevas habitadas por los lobos, aunque Inuyasha trató de mantener una distancia prudente, ya que el olor de los carniceros se hizo un tanto más desagradable al mezclarse con el olor de la sangre del jabalí.

Oye, papá… —dijo uno de los chicuelos de azules pupilas, mirando sin disimulo al peli plateado—… todavía no conocemos quién es la Bestia.

El aludido Hanyō miró al lobezno de forma un tanto intimidante para un lobo joven e inexperto, echando chispas por sus dorados pupilas, a lo que el pequeño optó por cerrar la boca un tanto atemorizado.

Sarnoso idiota, haz malcriado a tus hijos —se dirigió en tono de reproche al Comandante lobuno.

Por favor, Bestia, ¿crees que mis hijos no saben distinguir el olor de un animal como tú? —el nombrado lo cuestionó un tanto dramático—. No me insultes…

¡Jah!, ahora resulta que eres experto en olores —le contestó el semidemonio con ironía—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no podrías derrotarme en eso —puntualizó con arrogancia.

No requiero hacer eso, Bestia, ya que tengo lo que necesito para sobrevivir aunque lo dudes —el Ōkami afirmó muy orgulloso de sí mismo, sin aceptar el reto. Al parecer, la paternidad lo había vuelto más cauto, porque, en otro tiempo, no dudaría en enfrentarse al Hanyō.

Papá… ¿cómo se llama la Bestia? —preguntó el otro lobito de ojos azules, que tenía la voz un poco más aguda que sus hermanos, envalentonado por el tono despreocupado con que el autor de sus días se dirigía a Inuyasha—. Se parece un poco al Gran Señor Sesshōmaru.

Eso no es cierto, Akihisa —opinó el tercero en tono de reproche hacia su hermanito, el de verdes pupilas—. El Gran Señor Sesshōmaru es un Daiyōkai muy fuerte… éste no es más que una simple Bestia, ¿verdad, papá? —y se dirigió a su padre con respeto y veneración.

¡Jah!, pues para que lo sepan, Sarnositos malcriados, ese altanero de Sesshōmaru, al que ustedes llaman "Gran Señor", es mi hermano mayor… medio hermano —les respondió el ojidorado de mala manera, ofendido por sus comentarios—. Y, aunque si soy un Hanyō, soy más fuerte que su padre.

Los pequeños parpadearon con un poco de asombro y, al momento, dirigieron la mirada hacia su progenitor, el cual fulminó a Inuyasha con sus azules pupilas.

Ejem… —Koga carraspeó tratando de disimular su enojo—… exceptuando lo último que dijo, todo es cierto —les explicó a sus hijos en entonación calmada—. ¿Recuerdan lo que les conté sobre un engendro malnacido que utilizó la _Shikon no Tama_ para…?

¿Ese tal Naraku? —le interrumpió el mayorcito queriendo dárselas de conocedor del tema—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver la Bestia ésta con eso? —volviendo a cuestionar con interés.

Bien, él fue quien acabó al final con ese engendro, Yuuji, auxiliado por el Gran Señor Sesshōmaru —le dijo el lobo sin perder la paciencia—. Y por eso es que nos conocemos, ya que fue de gran ayuda en vengar a nuestros camaradas asesinados por Naraku… su nombre es Inuyasha.

¡Aaahhh! —exclamaron los lobeznos volviendo a mirar al peli plateado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Así que ya lo saben, Sarnositos igualados, váyanme tratando con el respeto que me merezco —agregó el ojidorado como saldando la cuestión, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Mejor apurémonos con esto, chicos —evitando soltar una carcajada, Koga les habló a sus hijos en tono cordial y amable, como cualquier padre le hablaría a sus niños—, y adelántense para que vean a su madre.

¡Sí, papá! —exclamaron los dos pequeños de ojos azules, y emprendieron a correr por delante.

Yuuji, hermano, ¿no vienes? —antes de avanzar más de 10 ms., el más pequeño se dirigió al mayor, el de ojos esmeralda.

No, Akihisa, yo voy con papá —le contestó el aludido empleando un tono de seriedad, queriendo hacer notoria su madurez por sobre sus hermanitos.

Después de caminar un trecho más llegaron a la cueva del Ōkami y, ante el olor, Inuyasha volvió a sentirse mareado, por lo que tuvo que tomar otro poco del brebaje de hierbas. Koga saludó a Aome muy efusivamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo sin el cuidado de no mancharle la ropa con la sangre que se le había impregnado en las garras, preguntándole que tal había estado en esos años sin la Bestia idiota a su lado. La joven se apartó delicadamente más correspondió al saludo con toda su educación, ya que le daba tanto gusto el ver a los lobos felizmente casados y con una familia en crecimiento. Por cierto que, de haber podido responder al comentario insultativo, el Hanyō hubiera contestado con un puñado de golpes a la cara del lobo Sarnoso, pero sentía su estómago revuelto. Claro que a su favor Ayame reprendió firmemente a su marido, recordándole la presencia de sus hijos y la buena educación que debía inculcarles. Los lobitos se presentaron respetuosamente a la joven pelinegra, la cual terminó de ensuciarse al abrazarlos cariñosamente y decirles que eran tan guapos como su padre; y esas palabras dichas tan dulcemente hincharon de más el orgullo del Comandante lobuno, que no pudo evitar sonreírle descaradamente al ojidorado.

¿Oíste eso, Bestia? Aome dice que soy un tipo apuesto —dijo con altanería dándole un nuevo abrazo a la muchacha, la cual enrojeció de la pena.

Koga, estás ensuciando a Aome —y Ayame no dejó de llamarle la atención, lanzándole una fulminante mirada de sus verdes ojos, a lo que el lobo obedeció sin chistar y sin decir nada que fuera a comprometerlo delante de sus cachorros.

Y en cuanto correspondía al semidemonio… "Ya me las pagarás Sarnoso, en cuanto vuelva por aquí" se dijo internamente aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

Un poco más tarde, después de confirmarle a la pareja de lobos sobre su relación y las intenciones de casarse, aunque en realidad fue Aome la que soltó "la sopa" prometiéndoles enviar la invitación en cuanto tuvieran fecha, se marcharon de ahí, desistiendo a su vez de la proposición de quedarse a comer, pues no creían que los lobos llegaran a cocinar el jabalí. Además, a pesar del té preparado, al Hanyō le dolía terriblemente la cabeza ante la repugnante pestilencia lobuna mezclada con sangre… demasiado para su fino y sensible olfato.

¡Pero qué simpáticos y educados son los hijos de Koga y Ayame! —había dicho Aome en cuanto salieron de la zona.

¿Educados? —observó Inuyasha con molestia, recuperándose del mareo—. ¡Esos p#$% Sarnositos me faltaron al respeto como su Sarnoso padre!

Oye… no deberías quejarte ya que tú también sigues siendo igual de grosero con Koga —le reprochó la muchacha mirándolo con disgusto.

¡Keh!, pues él no se ha ganado mi respeto, y tampoco lo tendría aunque me diera alabanzas —dijo el semidemonio sin ocultar su irritación, cruzándose de brazos… o sea, ¿de parte de quién estaba su amada?

Bueno… tú tampoco te has ganado el suyo —observó ella un poco seria.

¡Jah!, ahora resulta… ¿por qué mierda lo defiendes tanto, eh? —espetó mirándola de fea manera, sintiéndose ofendido.

Aome suspiró comprendiendo el malestar de su amado Hanyō, pero sin entenderlo del todo, considerando que él estaba siendo muy injusto con el Ōkami. Fueron tantas las veces en que Inuyasha había visto "moros con tranchete" tratándose de Koga, cuando en realidad la joven no le había brindado ni una esperanza al lobo, y mucho menos desde que conocieron a Ayame y su compromiso. ¿Es que acaso eso era muy difícil de entender?

No lo defiendo… —le dijo en tono comprensivo, mirándolo dulcemente—… sólo opino que, en todos estos años que no he estado aquí, ustedes no han cambiado nada.

¡Keh!, yo no tengo porque cambiar con el Sarnoso —el semidemonio contestó a la defensiva.

La chica volvió a suspirar en forma de derrota. OK., pensándolo bien esos dos se habían hecho amigos de ese modo aunque ambos lo negaran, y verse de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

Muy bien, Inuyasha, como tú digas —agregó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a manera de saldar la charla, volviendo a sonreír grandemente—. Mejor vamos a bañarnos ya que tengo mucho calor… y también debo lavar esta ropa sucia —añadió.

Esteee… —él tartamudeó enrojeciendo brevemente ante el cariñito, pasándose disimuladamente un trago de fluido bucal—. Creo que… cerca de aquí hay un arroyo… ahí nos lavaremos.

Una hora más tarde ya se encontraban en el arroyo, disfrutando la frescura del agua en un buen baño al tiempo que lavaban las prendas manchadas… Aome lucía su traje de baño e Inuyasha no se había quitado los pantalones. La joven hasta se animó a lavarle con un poco de shampoo el plateado cabello al muchacho, quien no se hizo mucho del rogar ya que la había mojado en exceso a modo de travesura. Al atardecer Aome preparó la sopa instantánea y algunas otras de las viandas enlatadas para que ambos comieran mientras la ropa terminaba de secarse al sol. Después de comer se recostaron al césped bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, abrazados.

Oye, Inuyasha, ¿qué crees que dirán el monje Miroku y Sango? —le preguntó Aome con curiosidad, jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos plateados.

¡Jah!, ¿y qué más puede decir ese par? —él opinó seriamente teniéndola rodeada con sus brazos, para posteriormente soltar un imperceptible bufido de contrariedad—. El que va a estar de molón es el enano de Shippou, y ni como cerrarle la bocota.

Vamos, Inuyasha, Shippou sólo es un niño pequeño —y ella lo miró con algo de severidad ante esas palabras tan impropias.

¡Keh!, ese abusivo ya no es ningún niño —observó el Hanyō sin cambiar de posición, mascullando su desacuerdo—. Tal vez hace tres años podía usar eso de pretexto… pero el tiempo ha pasado y también ha crecido, así que es casi seguro de que piense otras cosas que no son propias de mocosos.

¿A sí?... ¿Y cómo qué tipo de cosas? —la joven se apartó un poco de él, mirándolo con suspicacia.

¡Keh!, y yo que sé —respondió el semidemonio un tanto incómodo al verse obligado a soltarla, mirándola a su vez—. Supongo has de recordar que era un coquetón con las niñas humanas que conocimos buscando los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_… era tan cursi como el idiota de Miroku, y creo que ahora le gusta la pequeña Lin… — expresó, no muy convencido de su argumento.

Mmm… es verdad, Shippou era muy amable con las niñas, pero no creo que sea peor que el monje Miroku —Aome pareció meditar un momento en ello, y después, retornando a sonreír con amabilidad, volvió a abrazarlo apoyándose en su pecho—. Seguramente si le gusta Lin, pero no lo imagino faltándole al respeto ya que ella aún es muy niña.

¡Jah!, y es seguro que Sesshōmaru lo asesinaría si se atreviera a hacerle daño —murmuró el ojidorado un poco divertido, correspondiendo el abrazo.

No hay que pensar en cosas tétricas, Inuyasha… —dijo la morena hablando con ecuanimidad—… Shippou tampoco ha llegado a la madurez y, al parecer, a Lin le gusta Kohaku, el hermano de Sango —añadió convencida, ya que ella sabía cuál era el futuro para esos dos jovencitos.

¿El… el hermano de… Kohaku? —el ojidorado se mostró algo sorprendido, ya que él no había notado nada inusual en el comportamiento de los muchachitos. Si bien era cierto que ambos habían convivido tal vez uno o dos meses juntos al lado de Sesshōmaru, eso no podía decirse un tiempo suficiente para enamorarse, aunado a que el joven exterminador no se pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea—. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? —le preguntó dudoso.

Por algo soy mujer… —observó la muchacha sonriendo más abiertamente—… sin embargo no es tiempo de armar conjeturas ya que los tres son todavía unos chiquillos para pensar en esas cosas —puntualizó un tanto apenada por llevar la conversación a esos extremos.

Bueno, el hermano de Sango y la niña son humanos y no desarrollan muy rápido… pero el enano abusivo es un yōkai kitsune, así que ya debe haber madurado, o por lo menos le ha de faltar poco tiempo para llegar a una edad reproduc… —el peli plateado habló un tanto pensativo, como sopesando lo que podría ocurrir en un triángulo amoroso.

Inuyasha, no seas malpensado… yo no creo que Shippou quiera pasarse de listo y abusar de su condición sobrenatural —la joven le interrumpió un poco desesperada… ¿de cuándo acá su amado Hanyō tenía esos pensamientos subidos de tono?—. Además, nosotros no se lo permitiríamos —agregó mirándolo fijamente una vez más.

Este… sí, claro —afirmó el ojidorado sintiéndose un poco tonto por pensar en cosas impropias. A final de cuentas, lo prioritario eran sus asuntos personales—. Shippou va a estar de insoportable en cuanto les comuniquemos nuestras intenciones de casarnos —bufó a modo de volver al tema que les ocupaba.

Tal vez tengas razón… Por cierto, Inuyasha… —Aome se enderezó otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión no se soltó de los brazos del semidemonio, y lo miró con ternura—… me gustaría ir nuevamente al futuro para darle la buena noticia a mi familia… claro, sí es que se puede —mostrándose al instante algo apenada por su descabellada petición.

Eee… pues… —él tartamudeó sin dejar de verla, asombrado por su petición… se le hacía tan absurdo "volver" al futuro únicamente para comunicarles a todos que en el pasado se casaron como lo mandan las leyes. ¿Acaso podrían cometer semejante temeridad por enésima ocasión?—… Aome, ¿de verdad lo crees… necesario? —le preguntó dudoso.

A mí me gustaría mucho volver una vez más si es que el pozo funciona… así mi mamá y mi abuelo estarían más tranquilos de saber que tú y yo vivimos bien —afirmó ella con seguridad, mirándolo nuevamente de forma suplicante.

El joven Hanyō tenía dibujado en el rostro un gesto de incredulidad, más prefirió no contrariarla y concederle su capricho. Si como él creía, el pozo no funcionaba más, no habría ninguna forma de marchar hacia atrás y regresar a ese futuro que ya había sido abandonado.

Bueno, si el pozo funciona volveremos —le dijo cambiando la expresión a una un poco más confiada y tranquila.

¡Oh, Inuyasha, muchas gracias! —los ojos de Aome brillaron de felicidad y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla—. ¡Me haces muy feliz!

¡Jah!, ¿y qué sólo merezco un beso así de pequeño? —Inuyasha puso una cara de picardía haciéndose el ofendido—. Creo que merezco algo más por complacerte en lo que quieres.

Bueno… sí mereces algo más —la morena enrojeció levemente ante esa petición, y presurosa le plantó un beso más profundo y largo. El muchacho correspondió el beso apasionado apartándola en cuanto sintió que podía cometer una locura, levantándose y levantándola con él para continuar su camino.

Esa noche la pasaron en una pequeña población ubicada a orillas del camino y así descansar para el siguiente día, partiendo con rumbo a su aldea a primera hora de la mañana, arribando a ella pasado el mediodía. Antes de otra cosa se dirigieron a ver a Sango, dado que era muy posible siguiera sola ya que Miroku fue a cuidar a su mentor, el anciano Mushin, por diez días. Posteriormente, en cuanto le fuera posible desocuparse, el joven Hoshi debía regresar a la región Oeste para comprobar el estado de las cosas y… bueno, cobrar por los servicios pendientes. Así que llegaron y encontraron a la joven castaña bañando a Miatsu, su pequeño hijo, porque el calor estaba a todo lo alto.

¡Sango, Sango! —Aome le llamó a voces en cuanto se acercaron a donde ella se encontraba, sonriéndole grandemente.

¡Inuyasha, Aome, me da tanto gusto verlos! —ella correspondió amablemente el saludo terminando de tallar la espaldita del bebé con delicadeza—. ¿Cómo les fue? —les preguntó con curiosidad mirándolos con suspicacia.

Bien —le contestó Inuyasha tan parco como es su costumbre, evitando verla de frente porque no quería ser cuestionado.

¿Y las niñas? —le preguntó la morena extrañando a las chiquillas.

Están durmiendo la siesta después de comer… con este calor les da mucho sueño —respondió la joven madre envolviendo al pequeño en una toalla, habiendo finalizado la hora del baño.

¡Oh, Sango, Ayame y Koga tienen unos hijos preciosos, y son seis! —Aome exclamó emocionada en extremo, retomando la pregunta de su amiga—. ¡Deberías conocerlos! —puntualizó.

Bueno, eso está muy bien tratándose de lobos… —opinó la exterminadora muy sonriente abrazando a su hijo—. Permítanme un minuto, por favor, tengo que vestir a Miatsu para hacerlo dormir, y también ver a las niñas. Siéntanse como en su casa, procuraré no tardar —añadió retirándose al interior de su vivienda.

Ambos recién llegados se dejaron caer sentados en la banca a las afueras de la casita. Estuvieron un rato callados, disfrutando el soplo de la tenue brisa de principios de la tarde. Aome le tomó una mano a Inuyasha, mirándolo cariñosamente.

Inuyasha, ¿se lo decimos juntos? —le dijo en entonación dulce.

Eto… —el ojidorado enrojeció momentáneamente al sentir la suavidad y el calor de esa pequeña mano en la suya—… ¿no podemos esperar hasta que… hasta que regrese el idiota de Miroku? —dijo en un hilo de voz, tratando de no atragantarse con su fluido bucal.

¿Quince días? —la doncella abrió los ojitos sorprendida, pues no se esperaba esas palabras—. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo decírselo ahora a Sango?

Es que no quiero repetirlo dos veces —el semidemonio contestó abochornado, simulando el fastidio de su voz.

Vamos, Inuyasha, me parece que Sango y el monje Miroku han estado esperando por esta noticia desde que regresé del futuro… —la morena se puso bastante seria —… y por cierto, también invitaremos a toda la aldea cuando nos casemos —adicionó.

¿¡Qué!? —Inuyasha le soltó la mano como si le quemara de repente, siendo ahora él el sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de decir—. ¿Por qué mierda tendríamos que hacer eso? —le cuestionó ya sin ocultar su desagrado.

Oye, si voy a ser la sacerdotisa de la aldea debo de ganarme la confianza de los aldeanos y conocerlos como ellos a mí —le dijo Aome algo ofendida por su actitud—. Imagino que Kikyō hubiera hecho algo similar… —agregó con toda la seguridad del mundo.

¡Keh!, eso era diferente ya que Kikyō si fue una buena sacerdotisa —el mitad demonio no midió el alcance de su dicho, espetándole con brusquedad.

¡Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwariiiiiiii! ¡Eres un tonto! —por obvias que recibió su castigo, ya que tal comparación no podía quedar impune.

Justo en ese momento Sango salió con sus hijas, ya que escuchó parte de la discusión. La castaña hizo gesto resignado al ver a su amigo estampado en el suelo y con la boca llena de tierra, y las niñas parpadearon de asombro, e inmediatamente rieron muy divertidas de la cara del Hanyō.

Ay, Inuyasha, tú no aprendes… —murmuró en tono contrariado soltando un suspiro.

¡"Perrito" malo, "Perrito" malo! —dijeron las mellizas al unísono abalanzándose sobre él y, tomándole de las orejas, lo jalonearon de forma "cariñosa".

¡Agh, auxilio! —se quejó un tanto asustado sin poder levantarse— ¡Aome, Sango, tengan piedad de mí! —y miró a ambas con ojos de súplica.

La morena le volteó la cara muy enojada, pues no lo disculparía con facilidad. La exterminadora volvió a suspirar.

Kikyō, Ahome… —y les habló a sus gemelas mirándolas fijamente—… ya dejen en paz a tío Inuyasha y vayan a recoger sus muñecas ahora, o no las dejaré ir a jugar con Lin —les indicó en tono severo.

Lo sentimos, mami —la pequeña Kikyō soltó apresuradamente la oreja de su "víctima" y miró a su madre con carita avergonzada, acariciándole la cabeza al semidemonio a modo de disculpa.

Perdón "Perrito" —y Ahome no dudó en imitar a su hermana, sobándole el apéndice auditivo correspondiente.

Ambas besaron al mismo tiempo las mejillas del Hanyō y posteriormente se retiraron corriendo hacia el jardín posterior de la casa, lo más rápido que sus kimonos y sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarlas, dispuestas a obedecer a su progenitora. Sango sonrió con ternura mirándolas alejarse.

¡Esas son mis niñas!... si Miroku las viera ahora —externó con alegría y un poco de melancolía a su vez, ya que extrañaba mucho a su marido cuando se iba por varios días.

Por cierto que Inuyasha no se había levantado y le dirigía a Aome unos ojos de borrego tierno, ya que la joven del futuro siguió ignorándolo y concentró sus vista en las pequeñas mellizas, confirmando sin palabras que pensaba lo mismo que su amiga. Las doradas pupilas del semidemonio expedían un brillo de ternura que la exterminadora soltó una risita muy baja en cuanto recordó que su amigo se encontraba también ahí, y en una posición no muy agraciada, con lo que consiguió que la morena volviera la vista y se apenara excesivamente al notarlo.

¡Ay, Inuyasha, pero qué lindo eres! —la castaña trató de sonar discreta, mirando fijamente al Hanyō—. ¿Qué hiciste está vez para que Aome te mandara al suelo? —le preguntó con curiosidad evitando volver a reír.

¡Jah!... te crees muy graciosa, Sango, pero para payasos el tonto de tu marido —por supuesto que el ojidorado no iba a delatarse tan fácilmente, así que le lanzó a su amiga una mirada de enfado.

Oye, no vayas a gritar o despertarás a Miatsu —la muchacha no se achicopaló ante esa mirada y le hizo la observación puntual sin borrar la cara alegre—. Por cierto… ¿por qué no te levantas ya?... —volvió a cuestionarle con picardía y al segundo cruzó la vista con su amiga, guiñándole discretamente un ojo—… Creo que Aome ya no está enojada, ¿verdad que sí? —dirigiéndole la pregunta con fingida inocencia.

Este… pues yo… sí… no, es decir… no —el tartamudeo de la pelinegra no se hizo esperar, mostrándose abochornada por su agresivo comportamiento de minutos atrás—. De verdad lo siento mucho, Inuyasha… —y se le acercó para ayudarle a levantarse.

No, tú tienes razón, Aome, creo que hablé sin razón… —le dijo él levantándose presuroso para tomarle de las manos—… ¿podrías perdonarme? —añadió empleando un tono muy suave… inusual para alguien como él.

¡Pero qué ternurita de hombre! —Sango interrumpió el momento romántico mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Ya me van a contar o lo adivino sola? —preguntó.

Estee… —Inuyasha enrojeció como tomate y soltó instintivamente las manos de Aome para desviar la vista y cruzarse de brazos, haciéndose el disimulado—… no sé de qué diablos hablas, Sango.

Mmm… —la mirada de la castaña se hizo suspicaz, posando sus manos en sus redondas y anchas caderas—… y bien, Aome, ¿tú también me lo vas a negar?

La aludida estaba igual de colorada que su amor, un tanto indecisa… ¡pero por supuesto que se lo contaría a su amiga del alma, faltaba más! Era lo que había esperado por tres largos años, y se lo gritaría al mundo si se lo preguntaban.

Pues… —más, antes de decidirse a hablar, trató de sonar convincente y no comentar algo que pudiera herir la susceptibilidad de su adorado semidemonio—. ¡Oh, Sango, es maravilloso, Inuyasha me ha pedido matrimonio! —más al final no pudo contener su emoción y le dio un efusivo abrazo a su amiga—. ¿Verdad que es genial? —le preguntó al final.

¡Pero por supuesto que sí! —la castaña le correspondió el gesto con la misma emoción, saltando ambas juntas y abrazadas—. ¡Miroku, Shippou y todos los demás también se pondrán muy contentos!

¡Sí, será algo grandioso! —repitió la joven morena soltando unas lagrimitas de felicidad—. ¡Invitaremos a todos los de la aldea, a nuestros amigos y conocidos de todos lados, a Koga, a Sesshōmaru…!

El pobre Hanyō había dado un brinco de lado ante el emocionado griterío de las amigas, asustado por el alboroto, más, ante lo último, decidió imponerse, ya que no podía permitir un acto de esa naturaleza en su boda.

¡Un momento, Aome, un momento!... —soltó como si fuera un ladrido rabioso, y las dos amigas lo miraron con algo de estupefacción—… te paso que quieras invitar a todos en la aldea y hasta a algunos colados más, pero no voy a aceptar al Sarnoso de Koga y mucho menos al pedante de Sesshōmaru… tuve bastante de su inmunda presencia ayer y no pienso soportarlos nuevamente juntos.

Inuyasha… es nuestro casamiento… —Aome lo miró con algo de tristeza, ya que ella apreciaba al lobo e incluso al gran demonio blanco podía tenerle admiración, ya que dejó de lado su orgullo y odio hacia los humanos por el bienestar de una niña huérfana que confió en él—… un día tan especial para compartir la felicidad con nuestros seres queridos…

¡Jah!, tú lo has dicho… "seres queridos" —el joven volvió a interrumpirla mirándola muy fijamente con la irritación reflejada en sus ambarinas pupilas—… y ni el lobo Sarnoso ni el engreído ese son "queridos" para mí.

Pero… pero, Inuyasha, aunque tú no quieras Sesshōmaru es tu hermano mayor… —la expresión de Aome cambió a una de molestia y exasperación… ese peleonero nunca iba a cambiar —… y Koga es nuestro…

Sango decidió intervenir en la conversación de sus imprudentes amigos, simulando un gesto de contrariedad ya que no quería ver el desenlace del pleito.

Oigan, chicos, ¿gustan que les prepare un poco de té? —les dijo sonriendo como tonta… la típica expresión anime para representar su bochorno ante una situación—. Por favor tomen asiento, en seguida regreso —añadió sin esperar respuesta, retirándose una vez más al interior de su vivienda.

La pareja se dejó caer una vez más en el asiento de la entrada, ya sin decirse nada, pero Inuyasha refunfuñaba su contrariedad y molestia en voz muy baja… OK., le consentiría a Aome regresar al futuro, si es que se podía, sin rezongarle tanto, pero eso de convidar a ese par de odiosos al casorio… primero muerto, no estaba loco. Y Aome se quebraba la cabeza buscando la manera apropiada de convencer a su amado, ya que no era su intención imponérselo por las malas. Soltando un suspiro se animó a hablar.

Oye, Inuyasha, no quiero que… —le empezaba a decir cuando una pequeña de negros cabellos se presentó ante ellos.

¡Hola, señorita Aome, señor Inuyasha, me da tanto gusto verlos otra vez después de todos estos días! —Lin les saludó con una amplia sonrisa, dedicándoles una reverencia respetuosa.

¡Hola, Lin, y a mí me agrada verte contenta! —la joven morena correspondió al saludo, sonriéndole grandemente.

Y díganme una cosa, señorita Aome, ¿cómo les fue con los lobos? —la niña preguntó con curiosidad—. El Señor Sesshōmaru dice que ellos son algo corrientes y que apestan —añadió con convencimiento, ya que todo lo que el gran demonio blanco le dijera estaba bien.

Nos fue muy bien, Lin, ya que nuestros amigos los lobos tienen una gran familia —Aome no borró la sonrisa, aunque le brotó una imperceptible gota anime en lo alto de la cabeza… había cosas en las que el Daiyōkai no cambiaría—. Son seis lindos cachorros, deberías conocerlos también —puntualizó con amabilidad.

Eso suena bien… entonces le pediré al Señor Sesshōmaru que me lleve a verlos la próxima vez que vayamos a pasear —manifestó la chiquilla un poco emocionada.

A todo esto el ojidorado no se había dignado en contestar con palabras, únicamente gruñó a modo de saludo. Nuevamente Sango asomó por la puerta de su vivienda, está ocasión llevando una charola en las manos, y saludó a la chiquilla con amabilidad.

Sé bienvenida, Lin… Ahome y Kikyō te esperan en el patio de atrás, y ojalá hayan recogido sus juguetes para que puedan ir al arroyo —le dijo haciendo la puntual recomendación.

No se preocupe, señorita Sango, enseguida voy a verlas —la jovencita entendió la petición y respondió sin borrar la sonrisa. Pero antes de irse hacia el traspatio, se dirigió una vez más al ojidorado—. Oiga, señor Inuyasha, ¿ya pronto se va a casar con la señorita Aome? —cuestionándole con inocencia.

El aludido la miró algo sorprendido, disimulando sus ganas de toser de la puritita pena… ¿acaso Sesshōmaru le había enseñado a la pequeña Lin a hurgar en la mente de los demás? La joven del futuro se vio asimismo asombrada, ya que aún no le comentaban nada de nada, y la exterminadora se encogió de hombros discretamente lanzándole a su amiga una miradita, a modo de dar a entender que debían decirlo ya.

Eee… —tartamudeó la del futuro mientras la dueña de la casa les servía el té—… Muy pronto Lin, muy pronto les daremos la gran noticia, pues el señor Inuyasha ya me pidió matrimonio… ¿no te parece algo genial? —terminó sonriendo con alegría.

¡Pero por supuesto que sí, señorita Aome! —la niña sonrió más ampliamente al ver confirmadas sus sospechas—. Le diré al Señor Sesshōmaru en cuanto regrese para que se prepare, ya que lo esperaba desde hace unos días —y se fue saltando de gusto.

Bueno, ante eso no había ni como echarse para atrás, y el semidemonio se quedó boquiabierto sin poder negarse… la pequeña Lin consigue casi siempre lo que quiere y ni para negárselo, ya que, aun sin invitación personal de por medio, Sesshōmaru llegaría a la ceremonia para estar junto a la niña de sus ojos y darle unos buenos zapes al Hanyō si acaso había tenido la intención de incomodarla. A Aome y a Sango les brotó una diminuta gota anime colectiva, y únicamente miraron al de dorados ojos con una expresión de preocupación y una sonrisita algo tonta dibujada en sus rostros.

Este… Inuyasha… —la morena se animó a decirle algo, tratando de sonar amable y comprensiva—… en vista de esto creo que no podrás negar que Koga y Ayame también están presentes en nuestra boda —dijo dedicándole una mirada de ternura y afecto.

El joven peli plateado volvió a verla manteniendo la bocota abierta de la incredulidad, y posteriormente la cerró y asintió con la cabeza, resignado por su infortunio, ya que ese día que se supone sería uno de los más felices de su vida parecía condenado a ser un día de sufrimiento… pero, por lo menos, Aome estaría contenta. Después prefirió tomarse un buen sorbo de té y desviar la vista hacia la lejanía para no verse obligado a contestar nada más.

Este… bueno, entonces deberían fijar la fecha… —Sango habló también, empleando un tono amable y un tanto apenado —… ¿será pronto o esperaran un poco más? —dijo dirigiéndose especialmente a su amiga.

Me parece que esperaremos algún tiempo… no hay porque precipitarse, ¿verdad, Inuyasha? —respondió la aludida usando un tono tímido al preguntarle a su amor. Aquel volvió a asentir sin decir nada y sin verlas, pues se veía bastante abochornado por haber cedido a invitar a ese par de yōkai presuntuosos que le caían en la punta del hígado.

Bien, entonces es necesario preparar todo o nos pueden ganar las prisas —agregó la castaña con ese tono amable y sincero que la caracteriza.

Lin y las mellizas pasaron corriendo en ese momento, llevando un pequeño atado bajo el brazo.

Vamos, niñas… ¡Al rato regresamos, señorita Sango, usted no se preocupe por nada! —les gritó la pequeña pelinegra a modo de despedida—. ¡Adiós señorita Aome, señor Inuyasha! —y agitó la mano antes de apurar el paso.

¡Adiós mami, adiós a todos! —dijeron las gemelas imitando el gesto de su "maestra", lanzando besitos al aire.

¡Ahome, Kikyō, pórtense bien con Lin y no lleguen tarde! —les contestó la aludida con una sonrisa, levantándose un momento de su postura para agitar la mano también.

Por un segundo guardaron silencio mientras las miraban partir, ya que las chiquillas irían con otros niños de la aldea a jugar a la orilla del arroyo donde no había peligro de ser arrastrados por la corriente. El gesto de Aome se hizo tierno y Sango suspiró hondamente, como recordando a alguien.

Mis niñas… cada día son más traviesas pero Miroku y yo las queremos tanto como a Miatsu… —dijo la castaña en un murmullo cariñoso, poniendo una romántica y apasionada expresión en su lindo rostro—… nos alegran la vida.

Y… ¿cuántos hijos más piensan tener el monje Miroku y tú, Sango? —su amiga le cuestionó con curiosidad, recordando los deseos del Hoshi—. ¿Otros diez? —preguntó suspicaz.

¡Pero por supuesto que no, no estoy tan loca! —ella negó ampliamente con la cabeza, enrojeciendo por un segundo—. Miroku puede decir lo que quiera, pero la que se embaraza soy yo… así que le pondré límites —puntualizó con convicción.

¡Jah!, ¿es en serio lo que dices, Sango? —al oír estas palabras Inuyasha se animó a hablar otra vez volviendo a la realidad, y no dudó en ironizar la pregunta—. Si bien que te gusta darle alas y picarle la cresta a ese pervertido que tienes por marido…

Inuyasha… no tienes que ser grosero —le reconvino Aome en lo que la castaña le dirigió una mirada bastante fea.

¡Keh!, bien sabes que no miento, Aome, ya que ese idiota de Miroku no deja pasar un día sin… —el semidemonio alegó en su favor.

Oye, quedamos en no meternos en la vida matrimonial de nuestros amigos —ella le interrumpió recordándole su promesa, mirándolo con molestia.

Tú empezaste, Aome, como si a mí me interesara el número de críos que este par de sucios pueda tener —él respondió a la defensiva.

Sólo es curiosidad, eso no tiene nada de malo —ahora fue la muchacha la que se defendió.

¡Keh!, aun así es meterse en lo que no te importa —espetó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha… —Aome se enojó y le lanzó una mirada más que amenazadora.

Y en todo ese tiempo, al ser ignorada, Sango no había hecho más que verlos de uno a otro "disfrutando" del juego de tenis. Ahora le era necesario intervenir por enésima ocasión.

¡Oigan, oigan, no hay porque discutir otra vez, tranquilos! —dijo para apaciguarlos. En cuanto ellos la miraron con expresiones apenadas, observó a su amigo semidemonio con un gesto de picardía en su rostro—. Inuyasha, ya veremos si te comportas mejor que Miroku en cuando te hayas casado con Aome —sonriéndole ampliamente.

Oye, oye, no tienes por qué confundirme con el urgido de tu marido… yo no soy un hentai —le espetó él con un rubor muy subido en sus mejillas.

Bueno, si tú lo dices… —la joven castaña no pudo evitar reírse en forma cantarina—… ¿Se quedan a cenar? Shippou no ha de tardar en llegar, y a él también tiene que contarle la buena nueva —les ofreció con amabilidad, puntualizando en el detalle del pequeño kitsune.

¡Claro que sí, Sango!... pero, por favor, déjame ayudarte con la cena —Aome asintió muy contenta.

Esa noche disfrutaron una cena familiar en reunión con sus amigos, y el zorrito tomó la noticia tal y como Inuyasha se lo esperaba… "Éste p#$% chaparro se encargará de regarla" pensó resignado escuchando sin oír la gran perorata que decía el chico sobre cómo él se percató de todo cuando estuvieron buscando la _Shikon no Tama_, mostrando sus dibujos representativos y explicativos, presumiendo de las veces que les dio sus sabios consejos y…

Por fin se fueron a descansar, ya que los siguientes días serían muy largos.

_Nota de la autora: Siento la tardanza, es lo que pasa cuando escribes tres fics al mismo tiempo y procuras no descuidarlos a todos, aunque de este tengo más avance. Como les dije, estoy puliendo los detalles para que la historia no pierda forma, tengo que redactarla bien y pedir la corrección de mi progenitora, en los tres fics._

_Y todavía hacen falta algunas peripecias más para que se casen… jajaja, así que no se las pierdan porque se van a divertir como yo al imaginarlas. ¡Ya verán otros sufrimientos del Hanyō consentido! Un saludo._


	44. Chapter 25

_De verdad lamento la tardanza y agradezco los reviews que siempre levantan el ánimo cuando estas metida en otras cosas, como las tareas extraescolares aunque estuve de vacaciones, y los asuntos de la casa, los otros fics, etc. Sin más que lamentar y para no abrumarlos con mi vida les presento la continuación de la trama... disfrútenla._

**Capítulo 25.**

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior…_

… _Por cierto, Inuyasha… —Aome se enderezó otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión no se soltó de los brazos del semidemonio, y lo miró con ternura—… me gustaría ir nuevamente al futuro para darle la buena noticia a mi familia… claro, sí es que se puede —mostrándose al instante algo apenada por su descabellada petición._

Al siguiente día después de su regreso donde los lobos, y antes de que el sol se levantara más arriba del horizonte, Inuyasha fue por Aome a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y así "regresar" una vez más al futuro que la joven había abandonado, y todo para darle a su familia la buena noticia de su próximo casamiento.

Bueno, entre más pronto abriera los ojitos la muy tonta muchacha más pronto se le borrarían esas ideas locas, ya que el joven semidemonio pensaba que la pelinegra se llevaría un buen fiasco al comprobar lo que creía comprobado… el pozo no funcionaría otra vez para volver al tiempo que ella había decidido dejar. Pero no sería él quien se lo negaría, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo estúpida que fue al pedirle eso.

¡Oye, Aome, apúrate que no tenemos todo el día! —le llamó desde las afueras de la vivienda.

La chica salió desperezándose soltando un discreto bostezo, estirando un poco los brazos para terminar de despertar, ya que en realidad era bastante temprano aun.

¡Ajum!, muy buen día, Inuyasha —le saludó mirándolo un poco soñolienta—. Dame un momento para terminar de arreglarme.

Pues date prisa… es mejor que nos vayamos temprano para así regresar temprano —el muchacho le soltó un tanto molesto por que no estuviera lista, más pareció divertido al verla tallarse los ojitos de esa forma.

Si, tienes mucha razón… en seguida estoy lista —la chica le respondió ya más despierta, dándole la espalda para volver al interior de la choza—. Muy buen día, anciana Kaede, lamento que Inuyasha le haya importunado tan temprano con sus gritos —y saludó a la buena mujer que en ese momento asomó también por la puerta, dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia al tiempo que le hablaba con deferencia.

Oh, no te apures por eso, Aome, muy buen día —contestó la viejecita correspondiendo el gesto amable y la sonrisa, y después miró al Hanyō con mayor seriedad—. Y buen día a ti también, Inuyasha.

Mmm… Buen día, anciana —el joven le respondió en entonación algo apenada e irritada, ya que no tenía la intención de ver a nadie por el momento. Decidió cruzarse de brazos para así fingir indiferencia.

Kaede salió por completo y se le acercó al muchacho, mirándolo escrutadoramente.

Dime una cosa Inuyasha, ¿estás seguro de lo que van a hacer? —le preguntó un poco dudosa.

¿A qué te… refieres exactamente con eso, anciana? —y éste se avergonzó un poco más—. ¿A… casarnos?... Pues… bueno, por… por supuesto que… que… —contestando en un susurro bajo sin dignarse a mirarla—… ¿qué no eso es lo que todos ustedes quieren?

En realidad no es a eso a lo que me refiero, Inuyasha —le sonrió la buena mujer palmeándole cuidadosamente un hombro para reconfortarlo —, aunque debes recordar que no te casas porque nosotros queremos, sino porque ustedes se aman y así lo han decidido… creo que ya eres lo suficientemente maduro para formalizarlo esta vez…

El sonrojó del Hanyō se hizo tan intenso como el tono de su traje, y la respetable retomó la seriedad antes de continuar con su discurso.

… Yo hablo de atravesar nuevamente la barrera del tiempo… —dijo con voz profunda.

¡Uf, era de eso! —él soltó un suspiro bajo de alivio, ya que no tenía ganas de contestar más preguntas tontas sobre su decisión.

Y es que la noche anterior, festejando la noticia en casa de Sango, y cenando con sus amistades, Aome les contó sobre la gran idea de darle a su mamá la buena noticia de su próximo matrimonio, y para eso necesariamente tendrían que "volver al futuro".

… ya que tal vez sea peligroso intentarlo —observó la anciana con seriedad, mirándolo un tanto inquisitiva.

Bueno, yo no estoy seguro de que podamos pasar otra vez… —Inuyasha respondió hablando más calmado, retornando a su gesto habitual de seriedad y dureza—… pero tú ya sabes lo terca y obstinada que puede ser Aome, así que no quise discutir con ella… ya se dará cuenta la muy...

Se silenció muy justo a tiempo, pues la aludida salía en ese instante junto con la pequeña Lin, la cual se veía bastante despierta. La joven vestía con un cómodo traje deportivo, de los que acostumbraba a usar en su tiempo, y el semidemonio decidió que lo más prudente era guardar el comentario un tanto despectivo sobre esa clase de ropa ya que, al parecer, su damisela no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las vestiduras antiguas de sacerdotisa.

¡Muy buen día tenga usted hoy, señor Inuyasha! —la niña le saludó con su característica y linda sonrisa, dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia.

Etoo… hola, Lin, buen día también para ti —y el semidemonio correspondió al saludo un tanto cohibido, ya que la chiquilla se mostraba siempre tan alegre y confiada, inclusive ante el antisocial de Sesshōmaru.

Muy bien, Inuyasha, ya podemos irnos —le dijo Aome con una sonrisa idéntica a la de la infanta dibujada en su bello rostro, tomándole amorosamente del brazo.

Si… claro… —ante la visible muestra de cariño el ojidorado trató de recomponerse un poco, pero el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo intenso por un segundo—… Entonces… regresamos más tarde —y se despidió de sus acompañantes evitando mirarlas de frente, cargando con el equipaje que llevaría la morena.

Si no estamos de vuelta pronto es porque sí fuimos al futuro —puntualizó la pelinegra despidiéndose también con educación.

¡Qué les vaya muy bien, señorita Aome, señor Inuyasha! —les gritó Lin agitando la mano, yéndose con Kaede por otro sendero que conducía a las afueras del poblado.

Los viajantes se encaminaron hacia una cabaña cercana para despedirse como correspondía, en donde Sango les esperaba en la puerta, dándole a su pequeño bebé el primer alimento del día. Las gemelas continuaban dormidas todavía, ya que aún era temprano para ellas.

Muy buenos días, amigos —les saludó amablemente al verlos llegar, cambiando a su hijo de lado y acomodándose la túnica—, ¿gustan desayunar antes de irse? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Buen día, Sango, gracias por invitar —Aome correspondió al saludo mientras Inuyasha sólo gruñó un poco, ya que no le agradaba verla en esa postura—, pero no te preocupes por eso, hoy desayunaremos con mi mamá.

Bien… como digas —observó la castaña sin cambiar la cara alegre, mirando de reojo al Hanyō y disimulando una risita, ya que se apostaba que el pobre moría de hambre y no despreciaría un platón de arroz.

Además espero poder traerte algo más para… para… bueno, para ya sabes qué — agregó la pelinegra sonrojándose y tartamudeando momentáneamente, lo que ocasionó que el semidemonio la mirara con algo de duda… bueno, analizándolo esas eran cosas de mujeres que no le importaban para nada.

Este… si, Aome, gracias por eso —la exterminadora se apenó también al enrojecer levemente de los pómulos—. Pues les deseo un buen viaje y no se preocupen por nada, los esperamos para ultimar los detalles de su boda —añadió sonriendo ampliamente para disimular su bochorno.

¡Keh!, no creas que vamos por una eternidad, Sango —Inuyasha se animó al fin a hablar, empleando su habitual tono seco—, así como llegaremos allá así nos regresaremos —dijo firmemente para que no hubiera duda de su determinación.

De acuerdo, Inuyasha, eso me parece bien —Sango volvió a sonreír sin ánimo de contradecir a su amigo… conociendo a Aome como la conocía, cualquier cosa podría pasar, y, aunque el Hanyō rezongara, terminaría cediendo a sus deseos.

¡Adiós! —Aome jaló firmemente a Inuyasha del brazo y se alejaron con rumbo al pozo, ya que una idea le cruzó por la mente… ¿cómo había pasado por alto un detalle tan importante?

Antes de llegar al sitio, la joven se dirigió con un poco de seriedad al muchacho, soltando un suspiro bajo.

Oye, Inuyasha… ¿tú… tú crees que… qué podamos ir al futuro y volver sin ningún contratiempo? —le dijo en forma dudosa.

"Ahora resulta…" pensó el joven un tanto molesto, y ya no pudo disimular su descontento.

¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo que creo, Aome?... —le soltó de forma agresiva deteniendo su andar, y sin esperar respuesta, puntualizó casi como si ladrara de rabia—… ¡Es la idea más idiota que has tenido! ¿En serio pensabas que el pozo funcionaría otra vez como si nada después de tanto tiempo?... ¡abre los ojos y no pienses tonterías! —añadió observándola con dureza.

Las achocolatadas pupilas de la doncella se clavaron el semidemonio, y entonces soltó un suspiro más hondo que el anterior, haciéndolo retroceder del susto esperando lo peor. "¡Oh, no…" se reprendió internamente mirándola está vez con aprensión "… Aome va a desquitarse por lo que le dije!". Y ella se sentó decaída en un tronco cercano, dejándolo boquiabierto de la impresión.

Este… ¿Aome? —preguntó cautelosamente.

Tal vez tengas razón, Inuyasha… —respondió la aludida en un susurro muy bajo, con la cara apoyada en sus manos—… Pero me gustaría tanto ver otra vez a mi familia y darles la buena noticia… mi mamá se sentiría tan feliz… y Sota… y mi abuelo… y… —y le brotaron unas pequeñas lágrimas al tiempo que soltaba sollozos ahogados.

Oye, Aome, yo no… —Inuyasha se le acercó sintiéndose un canalla, no debió ser tan sincero en su opinión—… no llores… tenemos que comprobar si el pozo funciona o no antes de darse por vencidos.

Bueno, lo mejor que pudo hacer para enmendar su error fue agacharse a la altura de la chica, acariciarle suavemente una mejilla para limpiarle una lágrima, y suavizar su expresión contemplándola está vez con una mezcla de ternura y arrepentimiento. Aome levantó la vista y le sonrió.

Entonces… ¿te parece bien que lo intentemos? —le preguntó esperanzada.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y le dio la mano para levantarla, y así, tomados de la mano, avanzaron el último trecho para llegar al lugar indicado. El pozo devorador de huesos se veía tan normal como siempre, alguien lo había tapado con unas maderas y a su alrededor crecían diminutas flores y mucha yerba. Era un lugar abandonado pero, al estar rodeado por la naturaleza, lucía bastante encantador. Inuyasha movió las tablas que cubrían el brocal y se asomó al interior para comprobar que no hubiera alguna sabandija oculta en la oscuridad.

Bien, parece que no hay nada extraño por aquí —dijo volviendo la vista a Aome, dispuesto a tomarla nuevamente de la mano para entrar al pozo.

Este… Inuyasha… tengo que… me parece que… —la pelinegra pareció dudar otra vez.

¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó entre dudoso y molesto.

Es que… bueno, me parece que… me parece que antes de irnos debemos practicar un poco… —ella tartamudeó levemente para continuar, aspirando una bocanada de aire… eso era lo más correcto—… practicar lo que le diremos a mi familia cuando nos presentemos frente a ellos.

El Hanyō parpadeó con incredulidad y asombro… ¿de qué estaba hablando su amada? De verdad que a veces no la entendía.

¿El… qué…? —cuestionó con la boca abierta—. ¿Y qué cosa vamos a… practicar?

Pues… pues practicar como… —la muchacha volvió a ruborizarse, levemente avergonzada por lo que diría a continuación—… como vas a pedir mi mano —externó un tanto apresurada.

… ¿Pedir tu… pedir tu mano? —a él casi se le cae la quijada—. ¿Y eso para qué, para qué quiero pedir tu mano? —preguntó con desconcierto.

¿Cómo que para qué? —ahora ella lo miró extrañada—. Eso es lo que se tiene que hacer para que nos casemos… ¿no lo sabías?

Inuyasha se rascó la parte alta de su cabeza con verdadero desconcierto, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que le decía Aome.

¿En serio se tiene que hacer eso para poder casarse? —dijo haciendo la observación—. Que yo sepa el idiota de Miroku no tuvo que pedirle a nadie la mano de Sango para desposarla… —agregó.

Eso es porque Sango ya no tenía familiares mayores a quien pedirla, pero no dudo que, si su padre siguiera con vida, el monje Miroku la hubiera pedido correctamente sin dudarlo —explicó la muchacha con convicción después de suspirar por lo bajo—. Tú debes pedírselo a mi abuelo, ya que él ha sido como mi padre desde que yo era una niña.

Eee… pues… —ahora el tartamudo fue otro. Que difícil y complicado resultaba eso de unirse en matrimonio—… esto es… ¿es necesario hacerlo así? —interrogó el semidemonio en voz muy baja.

Pues si quieres ser parte de mi familia… sí —le contestó la joven en entonación solemne.

¿Y quién dice que yo quiero ser parte de tu familia? —respondió él sin razonar.

… —obvio que por esas palabras se ganaría un castigo, ya que la mirada de Aome se tornó indignada—… ¡Osuwari!... ¡Pues tú… tontooooo! —le gritó con verdadera molestia.

Y el azotón merecido llegó por no pensar al hablar y morderse la lengua para no decir burradas, así que el Hanyō comió tierra aunque quiso evitarlo a toda costa.

Aome… argh… —dijo escupiendo el "bocado" que casi se traga al tener la bocota abierta—… perdón, no era mi intención ofenderte… blegh… en serio lo siento —le dijo en tono compungido al enderezarse y sacudirse el polvo.

Ella lo fulminó levemente con sus pupilas cafés, y después le sonrió.

Está bien, Inuyasha, te perdono — le dijo con dulzura acariciándole las orejas—. Entonces veamos cómo vas a pedir mi mano… ponme toda tu atención.

Bien, la joven se tomó una media hora para decirle al Hanyō las palabras exactas y adecuadas con las cuáles pediría su mano al abuelo, y dejar así una huella en su tiempo de que todo se había hecho con la formalidad que requiere un acto de esta naturaleza, dado que el matrimonio es un pacto que no se puede echar por la borda como si nada. Pero los resultados no fueron los esperados, así que tuvo que darse por vencida.

Bueno… no será difícil —dijo suspirando por lo bajo, ya que en realidad sería complicado el que Inuyasha fuera espontáneo en expresar sentimientos—, sólo relájate y sé tú mismo.

Pues si tú lo dices —le contestó el ojidorado visiblemente alterado, esforzándose en conservar la cabeza fría.

Entonces… ¡vámonos! —dicho esto la muchacha le jaló del brazo para tomar impulso y cruzar el brocal hacia adentro del pozo.

El semidemonio la abrazó rápidamente para evitar el mal golpe contra el fondo… ya después le llamaría la atención ante su falta de cordura. Pero no pasó nada de lo que él había pensado, lo único fuera de lugar fue el cálido resplandor que les rodeaba cuando cruzaban la barrera del tiempo. Y los dos se dieron cuenta de que había funcionado una vez más.

¡Oh, Inuyasha, es maravilloso, que alegría! ¡Si pudimos volver, estamos en el futuro! —dijo Aome abrazándolo emocionada, visiblemente gozosa por su buena suerte.

Etoo… ya veo que aún funciona… —él estaba tan asombrado y sacado de onda que no supo ni que decir por unos segundos—… pero, ¿por qué? —susurró por lo bajo al final, para que la morena no fuera a escucharlo.

¡Anda, vamos ya! —sin notar esa duda en el rostro del muchacho la chica volvió a jalarlo para que salieran del pozo.

Pues, en vista de lo sucedido, había que cumplir como hombre. Emergieron del pequeño local donde el pozo se hallaba oculto y se encaminaron hacia la casa. Aome miraba fascinada para todos lados… ya había pasado poco más de un mes en que regresó al Sengoku para no volver a casa, y ahora estaba nuevamente ahí para comunicar la gran noticia que soñó por tres largos años. Inuyasha también miraba todo, entre sorprendido y anonadado de que el pozo siguiera en funcionamiento. Ese enigma lo tenía intrigado, pero después haría entrar en razón a su amor y analizarían el porqué de semejante incógnita. Fue entonces que una enorme silueta se abalanzó sobre la chica, y casi la tira.

¡Oh, "Inu" querido! —la muchacha reconoció a su mascotita y lo abrazó con mucho afecto, acariciándole la cabeza—, ¡pero qué lindo estás!... veo que Sota te ha cuidado muy bien.

Efectivamente, "Inu" les ladraba sonoramente moviendo la cola, al segundo le gruñó brevemente a Inuyasha y después le hizo fiestas como la primera vez, saludándolo a su manera y tratando de lamer su rostro.

Oye, no, perro, no… no soy tu juguete… espera… —lógico que el Hanyō trató de desembarazarse de los arranques de tan juguetona criatura—… estate tranquilo y déjame en paz —agregó en tono de mando, mirándolo muy fijamente para imponer su supremacía canina.

"Inu", por favor llévanos a donde está mamá, ¿sí? —le dijo la pelinegra al can de manera cariñosa.

El obediente animalito ladró más bajo y se encaminó a la casa delante de ellos, como si hablaran el mismo idioma que su antigua ama y la entendiera a la perfección.

Anda ya, Inuyasha, tenemos que saludar a mi mamá antes de desayunar —Aome tomó una vez más el brazo de Inuyasha lanzándole una mirada amorosa y complaciente.

El desayuno… tienes razón, Aome, vamos ya —por el desayuno no protestaría, ya que se cargaba un hambre feroz desde que el sol salió esa mañana.

Recorrieron juntos el último trecho del patio para entrar al hogar materno de la joven, y encontraron a la buena señora Naomi en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para su buena suerte.

¡Mamá, mamita querida! —la muchacha soltó al joven semidemonio para abrazar a su progenitora con alegría—, ¡sorpresa!

Aome… —parpadeó la buena mujer al reconocerla, para después sonreír grandemente—… ¡oh, hija mía, qué alegría, viniste a visitarnos! —correspondió el abrazo e inmediatamente fijó una cariñosa mirada en el muchacho de dorados ojos—. Inuyasha querido, me da gusto verte… tú tan guapo como siempre.

Eto… el gusto es mío, señora —él contestó algo apenado, dedicándole una leve reverencia a modo de respeto.

¿Y dónde está mi abuelo, y Sota? —preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad mirando hacia todos los rincones, aunque en realidad suponía la respuesta.

Tu abuelo aun duerme… ya sabes, la edad y los achaques —le respondió la señora sin dejar de sonreír—. Y Sota se fue a la escuela —puntualizó.

A todo esto "Inu" se acostó en su rincón favorito, muy quietecito y reflejando en sus facciones perrunas la alegría de ver nuevamente a su "amita" y a su muy olorosa pareja (es que Inuyasha tiene un aroma familiar). Buyo se les acercó como buen minino, cauteloso y silencioso, y muy confianzudamente se frotó contra las piernas del semidemonio.

Oye, gato feo, yo no soy de tu propiedad, así que respétame —el joven ojidorado percibió las intenciones del felino y le espetó algo molesto tratando de apartarlo.

Inuyasha… no seas así, Buyo sólo quiere saludarte —le reprendió la pelinegra en tono amable, agachándose para acariciar al gato—. Buyo, gatito lindo, estás más gordo que la última vez —le dijo a modo de regaño.

¿Ya desayunaron? —les dijo la señora Naomi muy amable, continuando con su labor.

¡Yo tengo un hambre voraz! —por toda respuesta el Hanyō se sentó rápidamente en un lugar cercano, relamiéndose de gusto.

Oye, Inuyasha, no seas cochino y lávate las manos antes de comer —esta vez el regaño de parte de Aome fue con algo de autoridad.

¡Keh!, no me fastidies con eso, Aome —rezongó Inuyasha con fastidio, más decidió obedecer y se levantó para ir a asearse.

La señora Naomi les sirvió un buen desayuno consistente en platillos típicos y algo más para su futuro y querido yerno en ciernes, y tanto ella como su hija charlaron largamente sobre los logros escolares de Sota, sobre las ganancias obtenidas por el anime y las regalías que aseguraban una buena situación financiera, y sobre los asuntos del corazón de la buena mujer con el señor Ryoga Hybiki, el tío político de Shinosuke, el "nieto" del gerente general de la SHONY… el amable señor Hybiki le había propuesto matrimonio a Naomi, y eso llenó de alegría a la joven morena.

¡Oh, mamá, es una noticia maravillosa! —dijo abrazándola una vez más, dejando un poco de lado el cerro de trastes sucios que le estaba ayudando a lavar, dado que Inuyasha no paraba de devorar la comida—. Aun eres muy joven y mereces rehacer tu vida, y el tío Ryoga es un buen hombre.

Me da tanto gusto oírte hablar así, hija —la señora sonrió grandemente ante esas palabras—. Ya sólo arreglará algunos pendientes de la compañía en el extranjero y tal vez nos casaremos en dos o tres meses.

¿Y qué dice Sota a todo esto? —preguntó la muchacha volviendo al quehacer.

Sota es un niño tan generoso y bueno, así que opina lo mismo que tú —le contestó Naomi sin cambiar el gesto alegre —. Pero no me han contado de ustedes… dime, Inuyasha querido, ¿se han casado ya? —añadió mirando a su futuro yerno con interés.

El Hanyō se había concentrado tanto en comer y satisfacer su apetito que no intervino en una conversación que no le importaba, por lo tanto la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

… ¡Cof, cof!, ¡me ahogo! —y por poco se le atora la doceava empanada con carne que devoraba… tosió levemente golpeándose el pecho, lagrimeando un poco para recuperar la respiración normal—. Perdón… yo… es que aún no… ¿de qué hablaban? —y, avergonzándose en sobremanera, quiso fingir demencia desviando la vista.

¡No pensé que fueras tan tímido, Inuyasha querido! — la señora Naomi se carcajeó cantarinamente por lo bajo, divertida del bochorno de joven semidemonio.

Este… mamá… por eso venimos, porque necesitamos hablar con mi abuelo para que dé su autorización —Aome también se sonrojó intensamente, y hasta se le cayó un plato que se rompió estrepitosamente contra el suelo—. Oh, lo siento —añadió presurosa, dispuesta a recoger los pedazos de loza.

Ya veo… descuida, hija, ya limpiaremos más tarde —le dijo la buena mujer tomándola del hombro para impedir que se agachara, mirándola con ternura maternal, y, asimismo, le dirigió al ojidorado una mirada para confortarlo—. Inuyasha querido, no debes preocupes que el abuelo no va a matarte, sólo tienes que ser tú mismo y decir las cosas con sinceridad.

Es que… —el semidemonio no pareció muy convencido.

¿Alguien habló de mí? —fue entonces que el aludido anciano entró a la cocina, desperezándose y bostezando grandemente.

¡Oh, abuelo querido! —Aome lo abrazó por sorpresa, plantándole un beso en lo alto de la coronilla—, ¡me da tanto gusto verte bien!

¿A… Aome?... ¿Inuyasha? —el respetable veterano parpadeó con incredulidad, reconociéndolos a ambos.

Estee… muy buen día, abuelo —el ojidorado volvió a mostrarse cohibido ante la presencia del buen hombre. Eso ya era demasiado suplicio para él.

Buen día, papá, toma asiento para que pueda servirte el desayuno y dame un minuto mientras escuchas lo que los muchachos tienen que decirte —le dijo solícitamente la señora Naomi al ancianito, acercándole un asiento para que se acomodara a la mesa.

La joven morena fue a sentarse al lado del peli plateado, y le tomó una mano bajo la mesa para animarlo a hablar, lanzándole una fugaz mirada de apoyo y cariño.

Bueno, he de confesar que esto es sorprendente e inesperado —el buen hombre recuperó la cordura después de sentarse, mirando todavía a los recién llegados—. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá, Aome? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Muy bien, abuelo, bastante bien ahora —le contestó la muchacha en tono respetuoso—. Y todos mis amigos mandan saludos, para ti, para mamá y también para Sota.

Son muy amables —agradeció el anciano empleando está vez un tono serio—. Ahora dime una cosa más, Aome… ¿Inuyasha te ha cumplido como es debido? —cuestionó lanzándole al semidemonio una mirada escrutadora y un tanto dura.

Etoo… —el pobre aludido volvió a desviar la vista al sentir una vez más el intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Pues es precisamente de eso de lo que queríamos hablarte, abuelo —la chica también se apenó, pero le respondió a su abuelo con toda su educación, cerrando los párpados por un segundo y esperando que el Hanyō soltara el breve discursito ensayado con anterioridad—. ¿Verdad que sí, Inuyasha? —agregó lanzándole una breve mirada desesperada, dándole un suave apretón a la mano que tenían bajo la mesa.

Estee… pues yo… yo no… es decir que yo… —Inuyasha tartamudeó sin dignarse a ver la cara del anciano ni la de su amada. "De haberlo sabido no venimos" se dijo internamente, con el rostro ardiendo de la puritita pena.

Al sentirse duramente observado por Aome, así como la forma escrutadora en que el abuelo de ésta lo veía, el Hanyō quería desaparecer para estar en el Sengoku, mucho más seguro lejos de ellos. La señora Naomi les interrumpió muy a tiempo para darles un respiro.

Toma, papá, come con mucho cuidado que están recién hechecitos, no te vayas a quemar —dijo amablemente colocando con cautela frente al hombre mayor un platón rebosante de hot cakes con jamón y una taza de té, para posteriormente sentarse a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

Ese lapso fue aprovechado por Aome para hablarle a Inuyasha muy cerca del oído, jalándole bruscamente una de sus sensibles orejas.

¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te dije, Inuyasha?... —le dijo en voz muy baja empleando un tono de reproche.

¡Auch!, Aome, tienes que ser tan brusca… —él protestó también en un susurro.

¿Dijeron algo? —el abuelo volvió a mirarlos con curiosidad, masticando un pequeño pedazo de hot cakes.

Habla de una buena vez… —la mirada de la chica se hizo siniestra y amenazante, viendo al semidemonio como si tuviera ganas de mandarlo al suelo.

Estee… no… es decir… Aome, ¿estás enojada? —al peli plateado se le enredó la lengua por enésima ocasión, y ahora del susto ante la inminencia de ser castigado.

¡Vamos, Inuyasha querido, no tengas miedo! —le dijo la señora Naomi en tono alegre riendo discretamente, dirigiéndose posteriormente al buen hombre—. Papá, Inuyasha vino a pedir la mano de Aome para casarse formalmente.

¡Ah, era eso!... por ahí hubieras empezado, muchacho —dijo el viejito hablando en tono de conformidad y volvió a comer con toda la calma del mundo—. Naomi, hija, los hot cakes están tan deliciosos como siempre —agregó saboreando el bocado, y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha con curiosidad y algo de recelo—. Muy bien, Inuyasha, te escucho.

Pues… bueno… bueno, vera… yo… tengo que… tengo que… —y el pobre ojidorado continuaba tan rojo como su traje, deseando ser invisible.

A todo esto Aome lucía un tanto histérica… "¡No es posible que no pueda decir algo tan simple!" se dijo a sí misma en su interior, y tuvo que guardarse un hondo suspiro… "Me imagino que el monje Miroku lo haría mejor si le hubiera tocado". Bien, tenía que picarle el orgullo al semidemonio o se pasarían media hora oyéndolo balbucear como lactante.

Inuyasha, me dijiste que sería muy fácil para ti el pedir mi mano, ya que anhelas con todo tu corazón el que nos casemos pronto… —le habló un tanto amenazante.

¿En serio yo dije eso?... no recuerdo haberlo hecho —el aludido la miró con dudoso, intrigado por sus palabras. ¿Cuándo había dicho algo así?

Por supuesto… incluso me aseguraste que el monje Miroku es un inexperto a tu lado —la muchacha continuó su perorata haciéndose la ofendida, esperando a su vez que el joven se tragara la mentira y no se delatara solito—, pero puedo creer que hasta Koga lo debe haber hecho mejor que tú cuando le pidió matrimonio a Ayame, sin dudarlo tanto —puntualizó.

¡Keh!, ¿estás insinuando acaso que el Sarnoso ese es mejor que yo? —por obvias que esa comparación le llegó al muchacho, así que levantó un poco la voz olvidando que tenían interlocutores presentes.

No, Inuyasha, no estoy insinuando nada — insistió la chica tratando de no exasperarse, ya que tampoco quería que él se molestara de verdad—, sólo digo que eres un indeciso que no puede hablar cuando tiene que hacerlo, y que no puede hablar bien —adicionó antes de desviar la vista para ocultar su ansiedad… quiera Dios que la treta funcionara.

El abuelo y la mamá parpadearon un poco con incredulidad… ya los habían visto discutir antes, pero siempre era algo cómica la manera en que esos dos peleaban verbalmente. Para el Hanyō todo el asunto no era más que un reto a su valor y a su hombría, de la que nadie podía dudar, y mucho menos Aome.

¡Jah, pues ya verás que soy mucho mejor que el Sarnoso de Koga o el idiota pervertido de Miroku! —espetó retadoramente y dirigió la vista al abuelo, serenándose un poco ya que no quería verse grosero—. Mire, abuelo, pienso casarme con su nieta y por ello vine a pedirle su mano, pero si no le parece no me im… —dijo tratando de oírse cortés.

Descuida, Inuyasha, te agradezco la consideración… —el buen hombre le interrumpió sonriendo abiertamente en está ocasión—… por mí no hay ningún inconveniente ya que Aome te quiere mucho, siempre lo sospeché cuando regresaba enojada del Sengoku y no quería hablar de ti… —agregó un poco nostálgico recordando esos días, lo que hizo enrojecer a Aome.

"¡Uf, menos mal que ya pasó todo!..." el ojidorado se guardó un suspiro de alivio después de escuchar al anciano hombre, sin poner tanta atención a las últimas palabras. "… ahora ya podremos irnos para terminar con esto de una buena vez". La verdad no es que estuviera tan ansioso de casarse… bueno, claro que ya deseaba vivir con Aome, pero lo que en ese momento quería de verdad era alejarse del barullo ya que no había nada como la tranquilidad del Sengoku.

… Es más, pensé que a estas alturas ya vivían juntos como buen matrimonio… ¿pues qué les ha pasado? —el abuelo seguía hablando, y está vez les interrogó mirándolos una vez más de forma escrutadora.

Ay, abuelo, no pensarás de verdad que… —la muchacha no ocultaba su felicidad, más el rubor de sus pómulos se intensificó al decir lo siguiente—… que iba a llegar al Sengoku para… para luego luego… ¡qué pena! —y se tapó la cara para no ver de frente a su amor, quien la quedó mirando con perplejidad… ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

Bueno, bueno, hija, ya eres una mujer en plenitud de la palabra, e Inuyasha… bueno, es todo un hombre mayor con muchos años de experiencia, así que pensé que tal vez… —le contestó el viejecillo retornando a sonreír con algo de picardía.

¡Abuelo, por favor, no digas esas cosas! —la joven casi se sofoca.

Vamos, vamos, Aome, tranquilízate —el anciano señor pidió clama con las manos, sin dejar de sonreír grandemente—. Yo sé que Inuyasha no negará su júbilo el día en que consumen su amor.

Un salvaje tono carmín se dibujó en el rostro del aludido semidemonio.

¡No inventes viejo, yo no estoy loco para querer algo así! —soltó rápidamente sin meditarlo, y por obvias se ganó el castigo a pulso.

¡Osuwari! ¡Tenías que ser tú… tonto de pacotilla! —ya que Aome se encolerizó al notar su falta de tacto.

El azote de boca en la mesa no se hizo esperar… lo bueno es que ya habían acabado con la comida y únicamente se derramó la taza de té del abuelo.

Aome… ¿por qué siempre lo haces? —le protestó levantando un poco la cara, mirándola de forma brava.

¡Porque eres un idiota insensible, por eso! —ella le reprochó en voz muy aguda, desgañitándose de la irritación—. ¿Es que sólo nos vamos a casar para vernos las caras? —y volvió a enrojecer con intensidad, desviando un poco la vista—. A mí me gustaría… me gustaría tener una… una familia grande —agregó bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro ahogado.

¡Oh, Aome querida, eso suena maravilloso! Me encantaría tener vatios nietos de ustedes —habló la señora Naomi en tono feliz después de limpiar el té derramado—. Pero ahora quiero pedirles algo importante antes de que regresen al Sengoku… ¿verdad qué no me lo negarán? —y miró a la pareja preguntándoles con inocencia.

Por supuesto que no, mamá, puedes pedirnos lo que quieras —su hija la abrazó una vez más, sonriéndole con cariño. A su madre no le negaría un favor, sobre todo porque no sabía si volvería a verla.

Aome, Inuyasha, ¿podrían casarse primero aquí? —dijo la buena mujer en un leve tono de súplica.

La boca del Hanyō se abrió de más hasta dar su quijada en el suelo… ¿Casarse en la época actual? No estaba preparado para eso.

_Nota: ¡Estalló la bomba!, ¿boda en las dos épocas?... XXXDDD. Las cosas que tendrá que soportar el querido Inuyasha por complacer a Aome. No se pierdan la continuación, voy a pulirla, y me disculpo una vez más por la tardanza, ya que la vida de una preparatoriana es extenuante… jejejeje. Un saludo._


	45. Chapter 25 parte 2

**Capítulo 25 parte 2**

_Nota: mis disculpas pueden sonar a pretextos, de verdad lamento tanto el retrasar el fic al haberme embarcado en dos historias en el foro de DB que ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo, así como la vida normal de una estudiante, entre tareas, clases extras, actividades y otros. Sé que me entenderán, y sin más les dejo con la siguiente parte, tratando de continuar corrigiendo lo demás con prontitud._

_Previamente… _

_Aome, Inuyasha, ¿podrían casarse primero aquí? —dijo la señora Naomi en un leve tono de súplica, mirándolos a ambos. Inuyasha no se sentía preparado para casarse en la época actual._

_Nota: Bien, continuemos donde nos quedamos…_

No será un gran alboroto, sólo con nuestros conocidos más cercanos… —continuo la buena señora Naomi en tanto la pareja parpadeaba, asombrada de la petición—. Por favor, Aome, siempre quise verte vestida de blanco al lado de tu futuro esposo, es uno de mis sueños.

Eee… bueno… por supuesto que sí, mamá —la muchacha se mostraba algo abochornada ya que tampoco había pensado en matrimoniarse en su época. Pero claro que no le negaría un último deseo a la autora de sus días.

¿¡Pero… qué!?… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Aome? , ¿cómo está eso de que nos vamos a casar aquí? —exclamó Inuyasha por todo lo alto, preguntando con incredulidad y mirando a su amada morena como si fuera una demente peligrosa—. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca de remate?

La joven le lanzó una mirada de molestia por la descortesía.

No tiene nada de malo, Inuyasha —le dijo retadoramente—. Ya que estamos aquí podemos hacer una ceremonia íntima para casarnos.

¡Oh, eso sería estupendo! —opinó la señora Naomi con su gran sonrisa, sin permitirle a Inuyasha dar su opinión—. Invitaremos a Yuka, a Eri, a Ayumi, al simpático de Houjo, a la familia Takahashi, a la familia Zaotome, y por supuesto que no puede faltar el apuesto abuelo…

Cálmate, mamá, cálmate… —Aome también sonrió, un tanto forzada por las últimas palabras de su progenitora—. Yo no creo que el abuelo de Shinosuke quiera venir —opinó cautelosamente.

¿Pero por qué no lo haría? Después de todo él e Inuyasha son… —observó la señora parpadeando con algo de duda.

¡Mamá, por favor, no digas nada de eso! —a lo que la pelinegra le levantó un poco la voz pidiéndole discreción—. ¡Él aún no está preparado para saberlo, en serio! Tal vez algún día se lo… pero no ahora, por favor —poniéndole carita de súplica.

El Hanyō pareció más que intrigado, ya que Aome le ocultaba algo relacionado con… ¿Quién diablos era ese viejo del que estaban hablando y que tenía que ver él en todo ese relajo?, ¿cuál era la preocupación por lo que pensara de ese hombre mayor? Definitivamente, tal vez el cambio de época le afecto el cerebro a su amada.

Oye, Aome, ¿qué está…? —iba a preguntar, más ella no le dejó terminar.

Después te lo contaré todo, Inuyasha, te lo prometo —le sonrió con timidez plantándole al momento un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar un rato para que vayamos de compras más tarde —añadió tiernamente, dedicándole unos ojitos amorosos.

Pero… OK., si eso quieres —él pensó en protestar, aunque decidió ya no insistir en el asunto ante esa mirada tal dulce que le derretía la dureza y le quitaba las dudas… momentáneamente.

Ejem… Bueno, bueno, ¿hay algo más que pueda desayunar? —en todo ese tiempo el abuelo de Aome no había pronunciado palabra, más consideró que era el momento de llamar la atención de todos, carraspeando sonoramente—. También me gustaría beber otro poco más de té… casi no tomé —añadió.

¡Oh, papá, cuanto lo siento! —la señora Naomi, apenada de verdad, se dispuso a complacer la petición del anciano—. Inuyasha querido, ve con Aome a descansar, y si gustan pueden bañarse —le dijo a la pareja mirándolos de forma maternal—. Les avisaré cuando ya esté lista para ir al centro comercial.

La joven morena casi se llevó a rastras a su amado ojidorado, el cual aún no se reponía de la sorpresa por la petición de la mamá de su amada, por las palabras del anciano abuelo, por la mención de un viejo desconocido para él, que con sólo ser nombrado había puesto nerviosa a la muchacha y por… porque lo besó en público. Al rememorar esto último enrojeció levemente en lo que subían las escaleras, más trató de guardar las apariencias al preguntar nuevamente sobre el tema que le tenía intrigado.

Oye, Aome, me merezco una explicación por todo ese teatro que armaste allá abajo —le dijo con firmeza una vez que llegaron al piso de arriba, tomándola firmemente pero con delicadeza por los hombros, y mirándola fijamente—. Así que no me ocultes nada.

Ella enrojeció con algo de intensidad al verse reflejada en las pupilas doradas tan cálidas; sabía que tenía que confiar en Inuyasha, que no debería haber secretos entre ellos, pero lo del abuelo de su amigo Shinosuke… tal vez sería demasiado, y él no estaba listo para esa verdad.

Estee… Inuyasha… —tartamudeó desviando la vista, pues también la ponía bastante nerviosa esa cercanía de sus cuerpos—… me parece que… que podemos darle ese pequeño gusto a mi mamá, y no serán más de cuatro días los que nos quedaremos aquí, lo prometo.

Él no le dijo nada pero su mirada se hizo más suspicaz, consiguiendo que la doncella se pusiera más colorada.

¿Qué… qué te pasa? —y la voz le tembló levemente ante esa mirada tan intensa y escrutadora.

Oye, Aome, no estarás… —Inuyasha la soltó con algo de brusquedad en lo también enrojecía como tomate, separándose un poco de ella, ya que una súbita y momentánea idea le cruzó por la mente—… no creerás… no pensarás que… que voy a… a dormir contigo hoy.

¿Eh? —por obvias que la pelinegra se sorprendió, y sólo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos—. ¿Pero qué estás insinuando, Inuyasha? —le preguntó con algo de molestia.

No, nada… lo que pasa es que… es que yo… —al joven se le enredó la lengua e inmediatamente desvió la vista, avergonzado por dejarse llevar. Más continuó hablando, está vez empleando su usual tono duro para disimular su bochorno—… ¡Keh!, es que luego empiezas con tus impertinencias, Aome, con eso de que no vamos a casarnos para únicamente vernos las caras y… —a este punto su voz se hizo casi un susurro—… y luego dices que quieres una gran familia y… pues estamos en tu casa y…

¡Osuwari! —claro que ella lo miró de fea manera, y lo mandó derechito al suelo sin nada de delicadeza—. ¡Eres un pervertido, morboso y cochambroso, más que el monje Miroku! —le dijo ofendidísima, y lo dejó en el piso metiéndose a su habitación y cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Aome… —Inuyasha habló desde el piso sin levantarse apenas—… ¡¿se puede saber por qué siempre me haces esto?! —y al momento alzó la voz, visiblemente molesto.

Era aproximadamente mediodía cuando ya estaban listos para ir de compras. Aome se lo pensó mejor y, en uno de sus arranques de buena gente, le permitió al Hanyō quedarse en su cuarto en lo que le buscaba unos ropajes adecuados para vestirlo "ad hoc" a la época actual, e improvisarle un espacio adecuado en la habitación de huéspedes para pasar por lo menos cinco días. Afortunadamente tenían una cerca de la cocina, pues no deseaba importunar a Sota o a su abuelo metiendo a "ese grosero" de Inuyasha a dormir con ellos. Por cierto que el joven ojidorado se sentía bastante raro con esas prendas tan… incómodas en su opinión, pero desistió de fastidiar a su amorcito porque ella le prometió una deliciosa comida si se comportaba como un "buen chico". Y así se irían con la señora Naomi, ya que también la buena mujer quería y necesitaba hacer las compras de la semana, especialmente ahora que su futuro yerno estaría algunos días en casa… había que tener comida fresca. Para su buena suerte se presentó el señor Ryoga Hybiki, el futuro esposo de Naomi y, por decirlo así, padrastro de la joven morena, en su impactante vehículo último modelo. Al parecer ya sabía que los viajeros se encontraban ahí, porque los saludó efusivamente al descender.

¡Aome, mi guapa y pequeña señorita, es un gusto verte después de tanto! Sabía que no podías olvidarte de nosotros —y saludó a la joven dándole cortésmente la mano, para posteriormente dirigirse con amabilidad al joven ojidorado, mirándolo con atención—. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, joven Inuyasha, eres tal y como Aome te describió… además de otras maravillas que ha contado sobre ti —estrechándole también la mano, dejándolo un tanto anonadado por esa muestra de confianza. Al instante centró su atención en Naomi, abrazándola por un momento al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Naomi querida, luces tan encantadora como siempre… el "carruaje" está listo y a tu disposición.

¡Ay, Ryoga, corazón!, agradezco tanto tu ayuda —ella correspondió al saludo, tan sonriente como siempre.

Vamos, querida, sabes que estoy siempre a tus órdenes —el buen hombre le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara.

¡Tío Ryoga!... —Aome consideró adecuado interrumpirles, ya que abrazó al señor Hybiki con efusividad, hablando más que contenta—… el gusto es mío, y me ha dado una gran alegría la noticia de que usted y mi mamá se casarán pronto porque es el mejor hombre que ella pudo encontrar. ¿Y cómo está la familia? —le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Todos estamos muy bien, encanto, gracia por preguntar, los niños y Rumiko se encuentran de maravilla, y les ha alegrado saber que estás aquí —le contestó el buen hombre apartándola con delicadeza de su lado, ya que notó un breve y casi imperceptible tic en una de las abundantes cejas del joven semidemonio—. Lo que es una pena es que Shinosuke no ha podido venir ahora, los estudios le absorben bastante tiempo —añadió un poco apenado.

¡Me alegro, por ellos! Será un placer tenerlos presentes en mi boda con Inuyasha— dijo la chica con visible alegría—. Y también me da gusto que a Shinosuke le vaya bien en Inglaterra, me lo saluda en cuanto se comunique con ustedes —agregó.

Estee… oye, Aome… —Inuyasha tartamudeó débilmente intentando llamar la atención de la morena.

Pero, por favor, el centro comercial espera por nosotros —más el buen hombre no le dejó terminar de hablar, cediéndoles el paso para que abordaran su automóvil.

Vamos, Inuyasha —Aome lo jaló del brazo para sentarse en los asientos de atrás en tanto el gentilhombre le abría caballerosamente la puerta a la señora, ayudándole a sentarse.

Aome… ¿puedes decirme quién m#$% es este señor? —al fin se dejó oír la voz molesta del Hanyō, soltando una palabrota.

¡Oh, oh, pero que grosero soy!, tendrás que disculparme por esta falta de cortesía, mi estimado Inuyasha; permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Hybiki Ryoga —ante el reclamo el buen señor no dudó en excusarse al instante de tomar su respectivo asiento del lado del conductor, hablando en entonación apenada.

Tío Ryoga es tío de mi gran amigo Shinosuke, te platiqué de él y su familia —la sonriente joven no dudó en intervenir para aclarar el asunto, pasando también por alto la indecencia de su amado.

Eee… ¿en serio me lo dijiste? —él trató de hacer memoria, pero no lo consiguió.

Inuyasha, por favor, no puedo creer que seas tan olvidadizo —y ella le reprochó tiernamente por esa falta de memoria, para inmediatamente disculparse con el gentilhombre—. Siento mucho esto, tío Ryoga.

Oh, pequeña, no te preocupes tanto… es normal que no nos conozca y que no se haya acostumbrado a la época —respondió el caballero sonriendo con sinceridad, minimizando la cuestión.

Arrancó el vehículo y se dirigieron a un centro comercial ubicado en la parte central de Tokio. En el camino platicaron sobre algunas trivialidades como los negocios de la SHONY, los últimos premios obtenidos por el anime y la espera del capítulo final.

Déjame decirte que todos los seguidores del anime esperan la boda de ustedes, Aome —dijo el señor Ryoga guiñándole pícaramente un ojo a la chica—. De hecho estábamos pensando en hacerlo a nuestra manera, y ahora ya podrás concluir tú misma la trama.

¡Ay, pero qué pena!... nunca hubiera pensado en que esto ocurriría… bueno, no es que no quisiera que terminara así pero… no imaginé que causaría expectativa y… —Aome se puso muy colorada por eso, tartamudeando levemente —… ¡qué vergüenza! —y se tapó la cara visiblemente abochornada.

Inuyasha la miró con una expresión de duda. ¿A qué se refería ese hombre con arreglar… qué cosa, a su manera?

Oye, tú, tío, ¿qué carajo estás diciendo de Aome? —y le interpeló a Ryoga Hybiki en un usual tono maleducado, mirándolo con irritación.

Es sobre la romántica historia de ustedes, Inuyasha —intervino una muy sonriente Naomi, ignorando ese tono brusco y hostil—. Aome, hija, ¿qué no le platicaste a Inuyasha sobre el anime? —y, dirigiéndose está vez a su primogénita, la cual continuaba con el rostro cubierto, le cuestionó con curiosidad.

Sí lo hice, pero como es tan distraído y no le importa… por eso no se acuerda de nada —respondió ésta sin descubrir su rostro, hablando con voz ahogada.

Joven Inuyasha, su vida en el Sengoku ha sido de lo más interesante… —le dijo el señor Ryoga de forma educada, mirándolo levemente por el espejo retrovisor—… y hasta me atrevo a decir que tiene una buena cantidad de admiradoras en nuestra época —agregó en tono jocoso.

Es que Inuyasha es tan lindo —la risueña Naomi opinó una vez más, acariciando la plateada cabellera del Hanyō y haciendo que se sonrojara.

Durante el resto del trayecto terminaron de explicarle al ojidorado sobre el anime y el gran éxito que había tenido, y no había nada mejor que concluirlo con la tan esperada boda entre ambos protagonistas. En toda la charla Aome se mantuvo ruborizada evitando mirar a su amado directamente, y no porque nunca hubiera soñado vivir con Inuyasha, ese fue el anhelo que siempre le dio esperanzas durante tres largos años; pero lo que no le había pasado por la cabeza era escribirlo, y mucho menos publicarlo. A todo esto el joven semidemonio escucho el relato sin pronunciar palabra, y sin borrar el gesto de escepticismo que tenía desde el principio de la narración. Lo que si evitaron decirle, el señor Ryoga lo entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de que Aome se lo pidiera, es sobre el hecho de que Sesshōmaru siguiera vivo y fuera el dueño de la SHONY, la empresa patrocinadora del manga y el anime… eso tal vez le hubiera dado a Inuyasha una impresión de muerte.

En cuanto llegaron al centro comercial estacionaron el vehículo en el área correspondiente y descendieron para encaminarse al interior. El de la época pasada abrió la boca para expresar su asombro… aún le maravillaban todas las cosas extrañas de este nuestro tiempo.

Bueno, iré a comprar la despensa para la semana mientras ustedes ven los trajes para la boda, especialmente el de Inuyasha… ya los alcanzo —habló la dulce señora Naomi con ese tono amable y alegre, tan característico de ella.

¿Estás segura mamá, no necesitas que te ayudemos a cargar las compras? —le preguntó Aome un tanto preocupada.

No te preocupes hija, ya he venido antes aquí y muchos de los niños empacadores me conocen, todos son muy amables y sé que me ayudarán a empacar —respondió la dama sin dejar de sonreír, empleando una entonación tranquila—. Así que busquen un buen traje para que Inuyasha se vea muy apuesto ese día, ¿sí? —añadió guiñándole un ojo con un poco de picardía, y posteriormente se dirigió al señor Hybiki —. Ryoga querido, te lo encargo.

Descuida, querida, yo sé dónde encontraremos el ideal —le contestó él igual de sonriente —. Vamos jóvenes, acompáñenme por favor —le indicó a la pareja con la misma amabilidad, encaminándose delante de ellos.

Anda, Inuyasha, camina que luego podrás comer —Aome jaló al Hanyō delicadamente del brazo para llevarlo casi a rastras. Y es que el ojidorado miraba ansiosamente hacia un local donde vendían comida rápida, babeando como si no hubiera probado bocado en su vida.

Aome… yo quiero un platón de rameen, huele bien y tengo hambre —él le rezongó un poco al sentir el jalón, y estuvo a punto de tirar en sentido contrario para llevarla a comprar el platillo.

Después… en cuanto tengamos tu traje te invitaré tres platos grandes de rameen especial —ella respondió tirando un poco más fuerte para hacerlo caminar.

¿De verdad, me lo aseguras? —Inuyasha la miró con la esperanza reflejada en sus doradas pupilas, y se relamió de gusto ante la promesa.

Por supuesto, ahora vamos ya — le sonrió y al fin siguieron al señor Ryoga, que se había detenido para esperarlos.

Bueno, así ni quien se queje… momentáneamente, porque, al llegar al local de moda donde vendía trajes finos de caballero para toda ocasión, el semidemonio abrió los ojotes como platos, mirando cada una de las prendas con cara de espanto y disgusto.

Aome… ¡¿te volviste loca de verdad?!, ¡yo jamás me pondré algo de eso! —exclamó en voz bastante alta, llamando la atención de algunos cuantos compradores.

¡Claro que sí te lo pondrás! ¡Nuestra boda es un día inolvidable y debes lucir como corresponde! —por obvias que la chica también levantó la voz, disgustándose en sobremanera ante esa falta de juicio y tacto de parte del joven.

Inuyasha, aquí tienen un sastre que puede ajustarte el… —el señor Hybiki quiso interrumpirles para evitar una discusión mayor, pero fue ignorado por completo.

¿Día inolvidable?, ¡te aseguro que lo borraré de mi memoria! —ya que el ojidorado volvió a escupir las palabras sin meditar en la reacción que podía ocasionar con ellas, y sin prestar la más mínima atención al buen hombre.

¡Osuwariiiiiiiii! —así que otra vez… lo encontraremos de cara contra el piso, debido a que la pelinegra se ofuscó. Ante la cruel masacre, varios de los pocos clientes que en ese momento se encontraban ahí decidieron abandonar la tienda—. ¡Tenía que ser tú… torpeeeee!

Esteee… —el joven vendedor consideró adecuado intervenir porque se le iba la clientela, aunque se notaba asustado por lo que había visto, en tanto a Ryoga Hybiki le brotaba una pequeña gota anime en la frente—… también tenemos otros modelos, señorita, y hacemos trajes sobre medida…

Aomeeee… —Inuyasha ya le iba a reclamar a la muchacha, ignorando por enésima ocasión la presencia de los otros presentes, cuando advirtió que las pupilas café se llenaban de lágrimas—… oye no, no llores —dijo en voz más baja y un tanto preocupada, ya que no había sido su intención hacerla llorar.

¿¡Y cómo no voy a llorar, Inuyasha, si eres un… un idiota… un… un insensible!? —ella no pudo contener el llanto y ocultó el rostro entre las manos, hablándole con mucho sentimiento.

¡Oh, pequeña!, no debes derramar tus lágrimas, ya sabes cómo es el carácter de tu futuro esposo —su casi padrastro la abrazó antes que el joven Hanyō se levantara, hablándole con cariño y acariciándole la negra cabellera.

Aquel no hizo más que parpadear de asombro, quedándose un segundo más en el suelo… ahora resulta que ese señor desconocido se jactaba de saber mucho de él y, encima de todo, ponerse a consolar a su chica en sus narices. Se incorporó con algo de seriedad mirándolos fijamente, pero sin atreverse a interrumpirles.

¡Es que… es que… —sollozaba Aome sin levantar el rostro, apoyándose en el hombro del caballero—… es que a veces parece que… que no me comprende!

Vamos, vamos, a pesar de todo lo amas… por eso lo extrañaste tres años, por eso volviste con él, por eso van a unir sus vidas para siempre —observó el gentilhombre sin dejar de palmearle la espalda con cariño—. Es únicamente cuestión de darle un poco por su lado, recuerda que creció sin conocer nada de las relaciones humanas —agregó con una sonrisa, limpiándole una lágrima en cuanto la joven levantó la mirada hacia él.

Mientras el semidemonio únicamente tenía una mueca de incertidumbre dibujada en el rostro, sin entender ni pizca de lo que el hombre dijo. Pero, al parecer, la morena sí entendió porque detuvo su llanto.

¿Usted cree eso, tío Ryoga? —le preguntó secándose las lágrimas, limpiándose discretamente la nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

Por supuesto que sí, linda, y se me hace que no te costara mucho trabajo… ya lo has hecho hace mucho tiempo —completó el caballero guiñándole un ojo de forma traviesa—. Ahora sonríe, que así te ves más linda de lo que eres, y atendamos a tu galán que espera por nosotros —y nuevamente le dirigió una mirada alegre al joven peli plateado, hablándole de forma cortés—. Mi estimado Inuyasha, si gustas un traje como el que traes puesto se puede mandar a hacer también… lo importante es que te sientas a gusto para disfrutar de tu gran día.

¿Es en… en serio? —el aludido pareció un tanto dudoso e inseguro, sonrojándose levemente con vergüenza, y al instante dirigió la dorada mirada hacia la muchacha—. Aome… yo no quería moles… —bajando la voz para tartamudear una disculpa.

Descuida, Inuyasha, tampoco yo quiero hacerte sentir mal —ella sonrió con sinceridad interrumpiéndole, regalándole esos ojitos de cariño que ya había acostumbrado a dedicarle desde que regresó a su lado en el Sengoku—. Vamos a escoger un traje que te guste, y si no te mandamos a hacer uno a tu estilo.

Buueno, como a ti te parezca mejor —susurró él sin cambiar el tono bajo.

Pero, a pesar de las buenas intenciones, fue un suplicio escoger el traje ideal para alguien a quien el sentido de la moda y la elegancia le tiene sin cuidado.

¿Qué te parece este, Inuyasha? —Aome le mostró un traje negro en corte tipo frac, combinándolo con una camisa blanca—. Te verás muy apuesto con este traje.

Está horrendo —fue la opinión del joven ojidorado con ese tono suyo tan característico—, no necesito algo así para verme bien… voy a parecer un payaso si me lo pongo —y se cruzó de brazos volteando la cara en señal de desagrado.

La chica torció levemente el mohín con molestia. No pensó que un hombre tan primitivo fuera una pesadilla en cuanto a cambiar un poco de look. Inmediatamente tomó un traje en gris, de corte un poco más holgado y sencillo, procurando no perder la paciencia. Mientras que Ryoga Hybiki sonreía levemente sin atreverse a aconsejar… al abuelo Sesshōmaru no le faltaba razón al decir que el Hanyō tenía un carácter de perros.

Bueno, no me negarás que éste color está bien —dijo la chica de forma amable mostrándole el atuendo al semidemonio, esperando su aprobación—, lo único que tenemos que buscar es una buena corbata para complementarlo.

¿A esa cosa le llaman ropa? —dijo de mala manera al ver el ropaje—. Olvídalo, no sé quién se pondría algo así.

Unos cinco trajes más y Aome perdió la paciencia por completo. Y pensar que todavía faltaría un buen par de zapatos. Ante esa aura desbordada de energía maligna que emanaba de la joven, el Hanyō, espantado como pocas veces, se ocultó tras el perchero mirándola con aprensión.

Muy bien, Inuyasha, entonces mejor le haremos caso a la opinión del tío Ryoga —dijo con voz amenazante, y casi se lo quiere tragar con la mirada. Dirigió la vista hacia el buen hombre, cambiando el gesto tétrico por una cara más dulce y angelical, sonriendo grandemente—. Tío, ¿podría ayudarme por favor? — le dijo a manera de súplica.

El aludido hizo un breve gesto de asombro y extrañeza ante el cambio repentino de la doncella, para volver a sonreír casi al instante.

Descuida, pequeña Aome, tengo aquí los atuendos adecuados para el joven Inuyasha —le dijo con un tono de seguridad en la voz y, escogiendo tres de los mejores trajes en exhibición, se los dio con mucho cuidado—. El abuelo usa unos más o menos parecidos a estos, así que no dudo en que le sentaran bien —agregó guiñando un ojo cómplice—. Que se los mida para ver cómo le quedan y puedan ajustarlos a su medida.

Muchísimas gracias, tío querido —dijo ella muy contenta. Volviendo nuevamente la vista hacia el joven semidemonio, le habló dulcemente—. Vamos Inuyasha, debes probarte la ropa.

Aquel se asomó un tanto precavido y, en cuanto la vio sonreír, soltó un suspiro de alivio mal disimulado.

¿Ya… ya no estás enojada? —le preguntó con timidez, con las orejitas gachas.

Olvida ya eso… ven al probador —respondió ella jalándolo para llevarlo al lugar indicado—. Póntelo y luego sales para que podamos ver que tal te quedó —agregó entregándole uno de los trajes. Era un traje beige, corte frac, combinado con una camisa blanca de cuello elevado y una corbata tipo bufanda en rojo intenso, que armonizaban perfectamente.

Este… ¿es… necesario hacerlo, Aome? —y, ante la perspectiva de tener que quitarse por completo su preciado traje rojo, Inuyasha se ruborizó instantáneamente.

No te preocupes, mi estimado Inuyasha, nadie te verá desnudo. Lo que es indispensable es que te pruebes el traje para que el sastre tome tus medidas en caso de necesitar ajustarlo a tu talla —el señor Hybiki intervino para transmitirle confianza con ese tono suyo tan amable—. Adelante y con confianza, te esperamos aquí. Ahora, si lo que necesitas es ayuda para acomodártelo bien, puedes llamarme con toda confianza.

Es que… —el peli plateado se puso más rojo de la vergüenza.

Oye, oye, no estarás deseando que Aome sea la que vaya en tu auxilio para vestirte… más adelante podrán hacerlo si tú quieres —agregó el señor sonriendo un poco más, haciendo enrojecer a la chica de las mejillas.

¡Ya quisiera ella, ni que yo estuviera demente! —pero el ojidorado no pudo guardarse un comentario mordaz sin que se le bajara el sonrojo, así que, por enésima ocasión, abrió la boca sin pensar en el efecto de sus palabras.

Inuyasha… —eso hizo que la energía maligna de Aome volviera a brotar con intensidad, más se guardó las ganas de enterrarlo vivo—… ¡métete de una buena vez al vestidor, ahora! —y le gritó señalándole el probador.

Bueno, ni tardo ni perezoso obedeció sin chistar, ya que no quería otra escena vergonzosa. La joven bufó un poco, y después tomó una bocanada de aire para serenarse.

Pero qué grosero… —murmuró para sí.

El joven encargado que los atendía y el señor Hybiki disimularon gestos de incredulidad y asombro, pero consideraron adecuado y prudente no decirles nada. A los cinco minutos egresó el Hanyō del vestidor, con esa cara de pocos amigos cuando algo le molesta, y trataba de acomodarse el saco.

¡Keh, está ropa de mierda no me queda! ¡Es absurdo pretender que yo me ponga algo así! —expresó un tanto alto llamado la atención de los pocos clientes que permanecieron por ahí.

Y es que no se había ajustado bien el pantalón, trayéndolo algo fuera de lugar, la camisa mal puesta y el saco al revés. Los demás se aguantaron la risa y el señor Ryoga fue en su asistencia.

Inuyasha, permíteme y te explicaré bien como se debe uno vestir con esto —le dijo con amabilidad conduciéndolo de vuelta al probador.

Regresaron nuevamente después de cinco minutos más, ya vestido como Dios manda.

Oh, Inuyasha, luces guapísimo… ese modelo está de moda y el color es perfecto —al verlo bien Aome no pudo ocultar unos ojitos soñadores, ya que el joven semidemonio se veía bastante bien.

Eee… de todos modos me aprieta de aquí —él no hizo más que tartamudear, abochornado por esa mirada de fascinación. Y es que, si no fuera por lo avergonzado que se mostraba, pasaría por un modelo de pasarela.

Bien, eso se puede arreglar —Ryoga Hybiki dio su opinión viéndolo detenidamente—. De todos modos pruébate otro, tal vez te siente mejor.

El segundo traje era uno en blanco marfil con una camisa vino, en corte un tanto holgado. Aome seguía teniendo la misma expresión de embeleso, como si estuviera viendo algo celestial.

Aaahhh, con ese luces tan elegante… pareces un príncipe —dijo con tono de ensueño.

Eee… este color… no me agrada mucho —a lo que Inuyasha se avergonzó más, sintiéndose acosado.

Bueno, bueno, veamos el siguiente —el señor Hybiki le entregó el último traje, y le pasó el primero al encargado—. En cuanto terminemos hágame el favor de tomar sus medidas para ajustar los trajes… tal vez nos llevemos dos —hablándole con amigable voz.

Tercer traje un azul tipo metálico no muy oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata a juego. La muchacha parecía en una especie de trance de lo extasiada que se veía al verlo vestido así.

¡Oh, ese color azul es más que divino!, y resalta el dorado de tus ojos —exclamó con júbilo.

Estee… —bueno, primero la miró bien y le pareció que, de verdad, su amada Aome había enloquecido—… me queda un… un poco grande —agregó en un susurro ahogado, ruborizado en extremo.

Tú no tengas cuidado por eso, mi estimado Inuyasha, recuerda que el sastre te tomará las medidas para que te queden como anillo al dedo —volvió a intervenir el señor Ryoga disimulando una carcajada—. Ahora ya puedes ponerte tu ropa, e indícame cual te gustó más para que se arregle… no olvides que saliendo de aquí Aome te comprará una deliciosa sopa — le recalcó amigablemente.

Animado con la promesa no dudó en decidirse por el traje beige, ya que en realidad no le apretaba demasiado, así que no tardarían mucho tiempo en arreglarlo. Fue a terminar de vestirse en tanto sus acompañantes iban a la caja para liquidar la cuenta; y ellos aprovecharon que el sastre lo midió para pedir también un traje azul de época, el cual usaría el Hanyō para la boda en el Sengoku.

Envíelos por favor al templo Higurashi, el gerente de la SHONY pagará por ellos —le dijo el señor Ryoga Hybiki a la señorita cajera presentándole su tarjeta de crédito.

Faltaba más, permítame —le contestó la cajera de forma respetuosa.

Perdón, tío Ryoga, pero… ¿en serio Sessho… es decir, el abuelo pagará por todo esto? —preguntó Aome mirándolo con carita de duda, ya que no se esperaba un detalle por parte del Daiyōkai.

Claro, ya sabes que en el fondo es bastante amable —le contestó el señor sonriéndole más ampliamente—. De hecho, cuando tu mamá me habló temprano esta mañana salíamos de una reunión muy importante, ya que estábamos determinando cual sería el final ideal para el anime.

¿De verdad opinó por ello? —la muchacha se sorprendió por la revelación.

Bueno, como sabrás él tiene memoria fotográfica, así que recordaba varios detalles de esa fecha en el Sengoku… aunque no habló mucho como es su costumbre, dejándonos a nosotros la posibilidad de redactarla cómo mejor nos pareciera —le dijo Ryoga más que sonriente—. Pero, en cuanto se enteró de la boda aquí, me recomendó comprar los trajes para su hermano como un regalo de su parte —agregó.

Vaya, esto sí que es algo sorprendente —externó la joven un tanto absorta por toda la información.

Pero no te apures por nada, ya que a la ceremonia no piensa asistir… dice que con una vez tuvo suficiente —complementó el buen hombre en tono de disculpa sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad, ya que sería mucho pedir que el Inugami estuviera con ellos.

Se silenciaron al percatarse que el ojidorado se aproximaba a ellos, vestido adecuadamente como cuando salieron de casa.

Aome, ¿ya podemos ir por mi sopa? —dijo un tanto ansioso antes de llegar a su lado, mirando a la joven con ojitos radiantes de felicidad—. Tengo un apetito feroz.

Adelántense y busca a tu mamá, pequeña —le indicó el señor Hybiki a Aome—, yo terminaré de firmar las facturas y los alcanzo en cuanto termine.

Muchas gracias por todo, tío Ryoga —y la doncella lo miró con afecto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al semidemonio—. Muy bien, Inuyasha, vayamos por la sopa —le dijo tomándolo del brazo para irse con él.

Una media hora más tarde, en lo que el amable señor Ryoga Hybiki ayudaba a la señora Naomi a llevar los dos carritos llenos de despensa rumbo a su vehículo, el Hanyō devoraba más de tres tazones extra grandes de la sopa especial de la casa en el famoso local de comida china _"Neko – haten"_. Al cabo de diez minutos más el buen hombre acompañó al joven peli plateado a buscar unos zapatos adecuados en tanto Aome y su mamá entraron a una boutique de vestidos de novia, y eso porque a la chica le gustó uno sencillo que vio en el mostrador, el cual le señaló discretamente.

Es muy lindo, querida Aome, pero ¿no te gustaría este con chaquiras bordadas? —dijo la buena mujer y le señaló otro, que estaba junto al primero.

No mamá, el primero está bien —dijo la chica después de mirarlo bien por unos segundos—. También pienso casarme allá con este mismo… y, además, a Inuyasha ya no le hará gracia esperar mucho tiempo —señaló sonriente volviendo la vista nuevamente hacia su madre—. Por cierto, ya mero es luna nueva, ¿verdad? —preguntó curiosa como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí, cariño, en dos noches más, ¿por qué? —respondió la señora y también la miró con un poco de duda.

Entonces nos casaremos esa noche después de la hora del crepúsculo, en la capilla cercana al templo de nuestra casa —afirmó la joven morena en tono emocionado—. Con la luna nueva Inuyasha se vuelve completamente humano, y así también se ve muy guapo.

La compra de los zapatos había sido también algo tardada, pues el terco ojidorado se empeñó en decir que no le gustaba ninguno y que no le quedaban, hasta que la chica, con toda su paciencia, le explicó porque debía usar zapatos y que ese día especial, o más bien esa noche, sería tan humano como todos y ya no le molestarían nada. Posteriormente escogió para ella unas bonitas sandalias blanco perla con un adorno floreado y de tacón medio, sin decir nada de su vestido, eso sería sorpresa para los invitados. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde regresaron a casa.

_Nota: Sorry, Gomenasai, Lo siento y todo lo demás que pueda decir para disculparme por esta falta en la continuidad, pero vamos avanzando para la boda en la época actual… y no se apuren que no tengo planeado el que Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha se crucen alguna vez en la época actual, por lo menos no he decidido hacerlo todavía. Tal vez en el Sengoku se vean algunas veces más, aun no lo tengo definido del todo._

_P.D. Y esperen lo que sigue aunque me tarde un mes, tan bueno como siempre… ¿Inuyasha y Aome se casarán siempre en la época actual?... jejeje, ya verán como lo soluciono._


	46. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Nota previa: este capítulo será algo corto, les pido que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí… y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia a pesar de mis inconstancias, un saludo._

Sota, al igual que su abuelo, se había quedado relativamente pasmado al ver ahí a su hermana junto a su futuro cuñado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y fuera de lo más común viajar constantemente entre épocas. La noticia de que el matrimonio tendría lugar en ese su tiempo le pareció muy bien, ya que, al igual que su mamá, quería ver a Aome unir su vida al buen Inuyasha "Orejas de Perro", luciendo un primoroso vestido blanco. En la noche la joven morena se comunicó con sus amigas, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, y por supuesto con Houjo, dejándolos sorprendidos por su "precipitado" e inesperado enlace matrimonial, pero claro que todos estarían presentes, faltaba más.

El siguiente día fue relativamente tranquilo. Aome se encontraba muy alegre hablando con Rumiko Takahashi, su buena amiga y hermana del gran Shinosuke, quedando de acuerdo para verse formalmente y platicar en persona, a la vez que le agradeció sutilmente por el detallazo del "abuelo" Sesshōmaru para con Inuyasha… bueno, a él quizá lo vería en otra ocasión allá en el Sengoku.

Bien, Rumiko, entonces, sí no hay inconveniente, te veo en el Instituto y nos tomamos un café… ¿te parece bien a la hora de la salida?… —le dijo la joven a su interlocutora hablándole con amabilidad.

Por supuesto que no hay problema, Aome —se escuchó la voz de la señorita Takahashi un tanto distorsionada—, el abuelo y mi papá ya me dieron permiso.

Hasta más tarde entonces —ya de acuerdo en los detalles la morena se despidió cortésmente y colgó.

De hecho muy temprano ella planeó salir para acompañar a Sota, y así dirigirse a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio a ver a sus amigas; todo esto lo haría sin llevar a Inuyasha, ya que al Hanyō no le agradó nadita eso de andar de vago perdiendo el tiempo con algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Al joven semidemonio no le cabía duda que el organizar una ceremonia de ese tipo era una lata; lo había vivido con sus amigos y ahora era su turno, y, por si no fuera poco, lo haría por partida doble… ¿qué acaso le era tan importante a Aome hacerlo así, teniendo a tantos "chismosos" cerca?

Este… oye, Aome, es… ¿es realmente necesario hacer toda esa clase de cosas que… que tú quieres para…? —le dijo un poco apenado en cuanto tomaba su desayuno, el cual consistía de un buen tazón de arroz frito y un gran pescado horneado acompañado de verduras encurtidas.

Inuyasha, ya hemos hablamos de esto y es lo que vamos a hacer —le dijo la chica con seriedad, lavando la primera ronda de trastes.

Anda, "Orejas de Perro", no te va a doler darle el sí a mi hermana —agregó Sota terminando su correspondiente tazón de cereal.

No, si no es por… no es por eso —tartamudeó el aludido, levemente enrojecido de los pómulos.

Vamos, Sota, debes asearte ya o se te hará tarde —Aome reprendió cariñosamente a su hermanito, urgiéndole. En cuanto el chico salió del comedor se dirigió amorosamente al semidemonio—. Inuyasha, no te angusties demasiado, te aseguró que no serán muchos invitados por lo que la ceremonia será rápida —y le sonrió con cariño para retirarse también—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Los dos hermanos terminaron con su arreglo en tanto el ojidorado devoró su pescado, pero no pudo dejar de meditar en algo que le había dado vueltas durante toda la noche, algo que no podía pasar por alto… "¡Esa méndiga de Aome… otra vez me va a hacer decir m"$%&, pero delante de una bola de…!" pensó entre angustiado y molesto "¡Mierda…, cómo si no me conociera, encima de todo me quiere torturar!" Bueno, tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era acudir a un método desesperado, porque huir de la situación no sería de lo más correcto.

Y así que, en tanto la muchacha iba con su mamá a hacer un sinfín de cosas, como comprar, arreglar algunos detalles que faltaban para la boda, pasar a ver a sus amigas al campus universitario, a Rumiko en el Instituto, visitar a la familia de Houjo, etc., etc., etc., Inuyasha se planteó pedirle ayuda al único hombre en quien podía confiar en esos momentos y en ese tiempo extraño para él: Sota.

Pues ni hablar, tendré que pedirle ayuda porque no pienso volver a decir alguna estupidez como Miroku… bueno, él conoce a Aome mejor de lo que aparenta, así que tal vez… —eso es lo que se había dicho el Hanyō a sí mismo en cuanto la familia se despidió para tomar rumbos diferentes, escondido ya entre el follaje del Árbol Sagrado.

Por obvias que ese encuentro tenía que ser a escondidas de la pelinegra, ya que no quería arruinar la noche especial, y por ello tuvo que esperar un tiempo prudente para salir sin ser visto, aprovechando cuando el abuelo se echaba su siestecita matutina junto con Buyo, y el buen "Inu" se mostró dispuesto a colaborar al no ladrarle en cuanto tomó carrera hacia el centro de Tokio, meneando únicamente la cola en señal de que tuviera suerte.

Sabemos que Sota estudia la secundaria la misma escuela donde Aome había estudiado, y hacia allá se había encaminado acompañado por varios de sus camaradas, esos quienes en alguna ocasión le solicitaron explícitamente les presentara a la hermosa de su hermana mayor, y él les contestó que ella se había ido al extranjero para casarse con su novio. Pues bien, nuestro peli plateado amigo siguió el olor del pecoso chico, y "voló" por sobre edificios y avenidas transitadas para encontrarlo. Afortunadamente no olvidó llevar la gorra con la que cubre sus orejas por si llegaba a presentarse algún inconveniente, y así no verse más extraño de lo que podría decirse de sus platinados cabellos y sus dorados ojos.

Al llegar frente a la escuela recordó perfectamente el edificio, alto, cuadrado, de varios pisos con un gran reloj al frente para fastidiar marcando las horas sin parar… ¿es que acaso medir el paso de las mismas les era de importancia a los humanos? Notó que el patio se encontraba en ese momento lleno de muchachitos y niñas de entre 13 y 15 años que, en cuanto notaron su presencia, pues sin ninguna precaución se dejó caer en medio del concurrido lugar y caminó como si nada, lo observaron extrañados… era la hora del almuerzo. "¡Bah!, bola de…" juzgó con fastidio al sentir sobre su persona las miradas de todos, especialmente las de algunas chiquillas que le lanzaron miradas coquetas cuando pasó a su lado buscando a su futuro cuñado. Al fin lo encontró sentado en una banca, platicando con sus amigos cosas divertidas porque todos se carcajeaban alegremente.

¡Vaya, Sota, al fin te encuentro! —dijo algo molesto parándose atrás del jovencito, observándolo fijamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Higurashi… me parece que te buscan —uno de los amigos del aludido fue el primero en percatarse de la llegada del joven del pasado, y fijó la mirada en él—. ¿De dónde eres amigo?... tienes aspecto de extranjero —le cuestionó con visible curiosidad, pues no recordaba haber visto un color de ojos como los del medio demonio.

¿¡I… Inuyasha!? —Sota casi pega un brinco al comprobar su presencia y oír el malhumorado tono de su voz—. ¿Qué, acaso ocurrió algo malo en casa? —le preguntó un tanto nervioso, intentando conservar la calma.

¿Inuyasha… acaso dijiste Inuyasha? —intervino otro de los muchachitos, mirando al hermano de Aome con renovado interés—. ¿Cómo el del anime que escribió tu hermana?

Estee… que te digo… —el pobre Sota tartamudeó y se carajeó levemente como tonto, moviendo un poco los brazos en señal de desesperación—… aquí mi vecino que le gusta… ser "cosplay" del personaje principal.

Ante tanta palabrería sin sentido el Hanyō no pudo ocultar un gesto de perplejidad en tanto le daba un breve tic en la ceja… ¿qué diablos era el anime?, ¿y un "cosplay"? Bueno, ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar y por los que se encontraba ahí, ya después se enteraría a qué se referían Sota y sus amigos con eso… además, él es el original Inuyasha y no tiene porqué imitar a nadie.

Vamos, Sota, tenemos que hablar ahora… —dijo seriamente tomando con "delicadeza" al jovencito por el cuello del uniforme, para llevarlo a un lugar apartado del escándalo.

Si… claro, lo que digas… —contestó el chico dejándose llevar, intentando seguir el paso de su "cuñadito"—… descuiden, amigos, en un momento estoy con ustedes —les dijo a sus colegas, despidiéndose amablemente para que no fueran a preocuparse de más.

¡Oye, Higurashi!, ¿puedo comerme el resto de tu almuerzo? —le gritó un tercer compañero y, sin esperar respuesta, le hincó el diente al último sándwich que quedaba en la fiambrera.

Inuyasha y Sota llegaron al claro cerca de las canchas deportivas, alejándose del bullicio del patio principal.

Bueno, Inuyasha, ¿qué se te ofrece? —le dijo un Sota más tranquilo, aunque no podía disimular su nerviosismo—. No quisiera ser grosero contigo pero tengo sólo quince minutos para volver a clases y… tendré problemas si algún profesor o prefecto te ve ya que no eres alumno de la escuela.

Bien… lo que pasa es que… es que yo necesito… pues quisiera que… —el joven del pasado se puso algo rojo de pena y empezó a tartamudear… "¡Carajo, es solo un mocoso, no te va a comer!" pensó furioso consigo mismo, así soltó una maldición para darse valor—… ¡mierda, necesito que me ayudes en ese día!

Al oír tan desesperada confesión el muchacho parpadeó un tanto sorprendido, y también adquirió un tono encendido en sus mejillas.

¿Me estás pidiendo que… o sea que quieres que… quieres que te ayude a… a pedirle a Aome que…? —preguntó tímidamente el chicuelo imaginando lo peor.

¡Claro que no, no seas cerdo! —por lo que casi se infarta con el alarido del semidemonio… por nada del mundo éste deseaba ser malinterpretado—. Bueno… sí, pero no… lo que pasa es que… como te digo… —y trató de explicarse sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

¿Es qué acaso no le has declarado tus sentimientos a mi hermana? —preguntó nuevamente Sota, mirando a Inuyasha con visible curiosidad y duda.

Estee… créeme, fue algo difícil y… —el joven peli plateado volvió a desvariar un poco, sintiéndose más abochornado que nada.

¡Uff!, menos mal… ya me habías asustado, Inuyasha —el muchachito soltó un suspiro de alivio y después sonrió más relajado—. ¡Ah, creo entender lo que te preocupa!... —añadió más alegre—… no sabes que palabras decir para el día de la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues… sí, no tengo idea —afirmó el semidemonio sin que le bajara el rubor—. ¿Tú…tú sabes lo que se tiene que decir?

La mirada de Sota siguió siendo de curiosidad, aunque ya sin pizca de vergüenza, sonriéndose un poco más… a veces su cuñado pecaba de tímido a pesar de ser demasiado mayor con tantos siglos de vida.

De verdad que me sorprendes, Inuyasha, si no mal recuerdo una vez me dijiste que fuera espontáneo para declararle mi amor a Hitomi, la niña que me gustaba, y yo seguí tu consejo con muy buen resultado —dijo al fin un tanto serio, queriendo darle al asunto la solemnidad que se merece—. Y, si ya le declaraste tu amor a mi hermana, no veo en donde está la dificultad… eres un adulto que ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

Oye, oye, no tienes porque recordármelo de esa manera —rezongó el ojidorado un tanto molesto, aun enrojecido—. No es que no sepa que hacer, es que no sé cómo… cómo decirlo bien sin que… sin que se oiga mal —puntualizó con visible contrariedad, como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar del tema.

OK., ante esto al jovencito le brotó una gotita anime en lo alto de su frente, y lanzó una pequeña nube de resignación por la boca al soltar un suspiro imperceptible… tratándose de cosas del corazón de forma personal, Inuyasha era una verdadera nulidad en cuanto a sentimientos, y por eso es que había tenido varias dificultades con Aome en el transcurso de sus aventuras.

De acuerdo, amigo "Orejas de Perro", te ayudare para que todo sea lo más perfecto posible, ya que será la noche más especial en la vida de mi hermana —Sota volvió a hablar empleando un tono más animado, para transmitirle seguridad a su futuro cuñado.

Estee… gracias —respondió el aludido sin que se le bajara el rubor.

Bien, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es tomarle de las manos y verla a los ojos en cuanto el sacristán que oficiara la ceremonia les diga que… —el chicuelo empezaba a dar su explicación, más fue interrumpido por un nervioso Inuyasha.

El… ¿qué?... —cuestionó éste con incredulidad y nerviosismo extremo, empleando su tono agresivo—… ¿y quién demonios es ese?

Así se les llama a los que se encargan oficialmente de celebrar matrimonios religiosos —le dijo el jovencito conservando la calma—. Y déjame terminar con la explicación ya que no puedo faltar a clases en cuanto toquen el timbre.

Sí, sí, tienes razón, disculpa… —a lo que el Hanyō se mostró avergonzado de su infantil comportamiento.

Bueno, te decía… le tomas las manos y entonces la miras fijamente a los ojos en lo que el sacristán dice algunas palabras —dijo Sota continuando con lo suyo.

A los… ¿ojos?... —más Inuyasha volvió a interrumpir ruborizarse en extremo por enésima ocasión, recordando cuando los bonitos orbes achocolatados de Aome lo miraban con mucho amor—… y… ¿tomar sus manos? —y un calorcito interno le recorrió la espina dorsal… acariciar la suave piel de Aome y sus manos tan delicadas entre las suyas la causaba una dulce sensación.

Sip —observó Sota complaciente, comprendiendo correctamente el sentir de su cuñado.

Y… ¿algo más? —el ojidorado trató de disimular su bochorno.

Pues… si no me equivoco creo que tendrás que decirle, frente a todos los invitados, lo que sientes por ella —añadió el jovencito algo pensativo.

¿Qué?, ¿¡otra vez con eso!? —por lo que, está vez, al Hanyō se le escapó una exclamación más fuerte.

Por favor, Inuyasha, no te alteres… es lo que comúnmente se hace en estas ceremonias —Sota se hizo un tanto hacia atrás, visiblemente consternado por la exclamación, rogando mentalmente porque nadie más haya prestado atención a ese grito—. Tú tienes que reconocer frente a la sociedad lo importante que es Aome para ti, y lo que representa aceptar el pacto matrimonial.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, procesando en su cerebro la información que acababa de conocer… "¡Carajo, tener que decir eso que me costó tanto trabajo… delante de gentes chismosas e impertinentes!… ¡Esa Aome es una pesada!" deliberó bastante molesto. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases.

Inuyasha… tengo que irme —le dijo Sota bastante apenado—. Pero, si gustas, más tarde podemos platicar.

Bien, no quiero que Aome se entere de nada —observó el semidemonio sin disimular su desesperación, pero intentando oírse indiferente.

Descuida, amigo… nosotros los hombres también podemos tener charlas privadas —el adolescente se sonrió y se encaminó de regreso a su salón—. Te veo luego —añadió despidiéndose, echándose a correr hacia un pasillo cercano.

El ojidorado también se retiró aprovechando la confusión y el alboroto de los jóvenes al volver a sus aulas. "¡Me lleva la…!," gruñó en su fuero interno saltando de edificio en edificio, "… tener que decir más cursilerías… ¿qué no le es suficiente a Aome habérselo pedido una vez?... ¡Cómo le gusta complicarme la vida!".

Regresó justo a tiempo a casa y decidió quedarse sobre el Árbol Sagrado para meditar sobre lo complicado que era tratar de formalizar una relación, después de acariciarle las orejas a "Inu", quien lo recibió como esperando que le contara todos los detalles de su paseo. El can se alejó al darse cuenta de que el "oloroso" compañero de su amita no hablaría ni media palabra, al parecer algo ofendido porque corrió lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo a la casa en cuanto el Hanyō trepó hasta una alta rama. Algunos pájaros se posaron en las ramas cercanas y le relajaron con sus trinos. El peli plateado cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus ensoñaciones.

Bien, Inuyasha, ha llegado el momento de decir sus votos… ¡ahora!

Nuestro amigo semidemonio escuchó una voz bastante familiar aunque en un tono terrible. Abrió repentinamente los ojos y se encontró frente a Aome y rodeados de mucha gente, vestido con el horrible traje que ella había insistido en comprarle… tal vez ese era el centro ceremonial de la época actual. Por cierto que la joven lucía un tanto diferente, como si de un momento a otro pudiera transformarse en otra persona, aunque también se veía muy bella vestida de blanco resplandeciente.

¿Pero qué…?... ¿Dónde estoy? —parpadeó comprobando que no estaba alucinando.

Vamos, Inuyasha, debes decir tus votos en este momento, las palabras que brotan de tu corazón enamorado —y le hablaron una vez más llamándole la atención.

El Hanyō volvió la vista al frente para comprobar de quien se trataba. Y no, no se había equivocado… Miroku se encontraba vestido de una forma más rara que de costumbre, y hasta se notaba más serio de lo habitual llevando un extraño libro en las manos.

Mi… Miroku… ¿cómo… cómo es que llegaste aquí? —preguntó extrañado y tartamudeante, esperando que su amigo le aclarara la situación.

Apresúrate ya, Inuyasha, no tenemos todo el día para la ceremonia —otra voz familiar llegó a sus finos oídos, un poco atrás de donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

¿¡Sa… Sango!?... —por lo que no hizo más que abrir la bocota con incredulidad y asombro—… ¿tú también?

Y no sólo ellos… aquí estamos todos los que quieras e inclusive los que no quieras —le respondió la voz de Shippou llamando su atención, por lo que inmediatamente se fijó más detenidamente en los invitados que se encontraban ahí.

Mezclados en los asientos se encontraban personas de la época actual, lo intuyó por la forma tan extraña en que vestían, a quienes no recordaba del todo, y varios de sus conocidos del periodo Sengoku, como la anciana Kaede, la pequeña Lin, el viejo Mushin, Kohaku con los hijos de sus amigos, algunos yōkai conocidos como Koga en compañía de Ayame y sus lobeznos, así como Guinta y Hakkaku con varios miembros de su manada, el viejo Totosai, el anciano Myoga, Hachi el mapache, y, por sobre todos ellos se distinguía a Sesshōmaru, quien lo miraba muy fijamente desde la parte posterior del lugar. El Daiyōkai no mostraba ni un cambio en su expresión de estatua griega y sólo lo miraba, como esperando a que tal vez se muriera de la impresión por verlo. Y vaya que el Hanyō por poco se infarta ante la presencia de tanta gente, parpadeando una vez más casi con la quijada en el piso.

¿Cómo es que…? —dijo volviendo las doradas pupilas hacia su futura esposa—… Aome… ¿qué ocurre?... no entiendo nada —añadió apesadumbrado.

Inuyasha, ¿no te parece maravilloso que todos estén aquí presentes para celebrar con nosotros? —ella lo miró fijamente con dulzura.

Pues… es que yo… —él únicamente atinó a vacilar una respuesta.

¡Así que deja ya de perder el tiempo y di tus votos! —pero la mirada de la morena cambió drásticamente a una de enfado absoluto, levantándole la voz hasta casi despeinarlo.

Este… ¿qué?... ¿qué me apure a decir qué…? —el ojidorado seguía sin entender que había sucedido, ya que todo fue tan repentino.

La joven estaba en ascuas, por lo que se soltó a llorar con desesperación.

¿Cómo qué a qué? —le dijo sollozante gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡Vamos a casarnos ya, tontoooooooo!

¿En… en serio? ¿Tan pronto? —él la miró intrigado y con cara de susto. Eso significaba que…

Entre la concurrencia se levantaron murmullos de asombro mientras el ojidorado intentaba apaciguar el llanto de su amada.

Vamos, Inuyasha, no tengas miedo… mi hija no va a comerte —la voz dulce de la mamá de Aome llegó a los oídos del semidemonio, dándole ánimo. Toda la familia se encontraba sentada en los asientos delanteros: el viejo abuelo, Sota, el tal Ryoga Hybiki galán de la señora Naomi, y también las parlanchinas amigas de Aome acompañadas de ese muchacho debilucho pariente del atarantado de Akitoki Houjo, y todos le sonreían grandemente, aunque a él le parecían sonrisas falsas.

¡Jah!, ya sabía yo que al Bestia de Inuyasha no se le quitaría lo bestia… —a lo lejos oyó susurrar a Koga mientras Ayame movía afirmativamente la cabeza, dándole la razón a su marido—… Óiganme bien, niños, nunca vayan a mezclarse con las bestias… son un mal ejemplo —posteriormente el lobo se dirigió a sus lobeznos mayores hablándoles con seriedad.

Sí, papá, cómo tú digas —contestaron los pequeños al unísono.

Tiene usted razón, Señor Sesshōmaru, el señor Inuyasha es muy torpe —Lin, al lado del Daiyōkai, negó moviendo la cabeza y poniendo un resignado gesto infantil en su lindo rostro.

Oigan todos ustedes, bola de… —Inuyasha ya había tenido suficiente de cuchicheos, así que se iba a quejar tratando de levantar la voz cuando recibió un buen zape en la cabeza que lo hizo ver estrellas por unos segundos.

¡Basta ya, Inuyasha!, ¿quieres decir tus votos de una buena vez y dejar de hacer el papelón de tu vida? —Miroku le había golpeado con el grueso libro, y le fulminaba con la mirada—. No nos hagas esperar más a todos, y especialmente a la señorita Aome aquí presente.

Sango y Shippou lo miraban de una forma semejante a la de Miroku, como si quisieran asesinarlo por su falta de tacto. Las gemelas se burlaron sonoramente de él y Miatsu, sentado en una silla de bebés, se sacó el chupete de la boquita y le mostró la lengua mirándolo de igual manera, con un gesto bastante similar al de su progenitor a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Los tres niños se encontraban junto a su tío Kohaku, sentados también en una butaca del frente, y el pecoso muchacho se mostraba apenado por el bochornoso momento.

Estee… —llegado a este punto el ojidorado consideró que lo más adecuado era ya no ver a nadie y concentrarse únicamente en lo importante, así que tomó nuevamente las manos de Aome entre las suyas, hablándole con cariño y pena y fijando sus doradas pupilas en el bello rostro femenino—. Lo siento mucho, Aome, no quise ser grosero… te ves tan hermosa —añadió limpiándole suavemente una lágrima.

Con esas palabras mágicas la joven dejó de llorar, y levantó la vista sonriéndole ampliamente.

Oh, Inuyasha, yo… —dijo soltando un suspiro de emoción.

Ejem… ejem… bien, llevemos el orden de la ceremonia, así que primero el novio —carraspeó el ojiazul recuperando el tono de formalidad en su voz, llamando la atención de los contrayentes—. Adelante, Inuyasha, dale tus votos a la señorita Aome y sella este pacto de amor. Todos seremos testigos de esa verdad —dijo solemnemente abriendo el grueso libro en una sección en especial.

Aome, yo… yo… tengo que… tengo que decirte… —el aludido volvió a enrojecer como rábano y tartamudeó buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse delante de todos los metiches sin hacer más el ridículo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió intempestivamente, dándole paso a unos invitados inesperados e inoportunos… Kikyō venía seguida de Naraku, el cual llenó el ambiente de oscuridad. Extrañamente nadie se movió, como si se hubieran congelado en sus posiciones.

Bien, menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, Naraku… lo siento mucho, Inuyasha querido, pero está boda tendrá que cancelarse indefinidamente —dijo la antigua miko encaminándose al altar con paso ligero y elegante, dirigiéndose especialmente al semidemonio.

¿Pero qué…? —el aludido volvió a tener cara de desconcierto sin soltar a su amada y futura esposa, la cual pareció aterrada ante los recién llegados y ni siquiera pudo decir o hacer algo en su defensa—. Oye, Kikyō, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, y por qué vienes con Naraku? —reclamó visiblemente desconcertado.

¡Mph, mph, mph…! —rio Naraku con su altanería habitual, abrazando momentáneamente a Kikyō por los hombros—. Bueno, querida Kikyō, como quedamos en el otro mundo… Aome se encargará de crear una nueva perla para mí y tú podrás casarte con Inuyasha —y, sin previo aviso, tomó a la joven novia por la cintura y se alejó con ella en una nube de veneno.

¡Ayúdame, Inuyasha, Inuyashaaaaaa! —la pobre no dejó de gritar hasta perderse de vista, a punto de desmayarse.

¡Aome, Aomeeeeee! —y el Hanyō quiso moverse para rescatarla, para acabar con Naraku una vez más, pero no pudo ni despegarse del suelo… parecía clavado en el mismo sitio.

Bueno, Inuyasha querido, ya podemos continuar con la ceremonia —Kikyō se aferró de su brazo y lo miró dulcemente mientras le sonreía como antaño, con mucha sinceridad y afecto—. Lo lamento de verdad por Aome pero… como me amaste a mí primero, tienes que quedarte conmigo, así me lo prometiste hace más de cincuenta años —agregó algo más seria.

Kikyō, malvada… ¿cómo pudiste aliarte con Naraku y hacerle esto a Aome? —el semidemonio no dudó en espetarle su enfado, contemplándola con coraje como si no la conociera.

Entonces… si no quieres por las buenas… —y la mirada de ella se hizo despectiva ante su desdén—… ¡Osuwariiiiiii!

El pobre peli plateado dio con su humanidad en el piso.

El golpazo que se dio lo hizo despertar, y se encontró tirado junto a las raíces del Árbol Sagrado mientras Aome, en cuclillas a su lado, lo miraba alarmada.

¡A… Aome!... ¿qué…?... —se enderezó rápidamente y la tomó por los hombros sin mucha delicadeza, sacudiéndola con un algo de rudeza. Al segundo parpadeó y la miró fijamente, ya que la muchacha torció el gesto con algo de dolor—… porque… sí eres tú, ¿verdad? —le preguntó un tanto inseguro, soltándola con cuidado.

¡Auch!... claro que soy yo… —respondió la chica levemente asustada por el movimiento repentino. Así que también fijó las pupilas en él, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le indicara algo fuera de lugar—. ¿Qué tenías, Inuyasha?... —le preguntó con algo de curiosidad y preocupación en la voz—… te retorcías como si te pasara algo malo y… como yo no puedo subir pues… —al instante enrojeció intensamente de las mejillas y desvió la vista apenada—… pues tuve que gritarte "Osu…"

¡Cállate, cállate, no lo digas!... —él la hizo silenciarse tapándole la boca con brusquedad—… oh, lo siento… es que tuve un mal sueño, y menos mal que sólo era eso —dijo avergonzado al darse cuenta de su error en cuanto ella rezongó soltando un leve quejido. Quitó delicadamente la garra de los labios de la muchacha y la abrazó con cuidado para compensar su grosería, acariciándole la espalda con cariño.

¿Y qué soñaste? —ella correspondió al abrazo apoyándose en su pecho, suspirando un poco bajo al sentirse protegida.

Era algo sobre la… —Inuyasha pensaba explayarle su sentir pero prefirió guardárselo para no hacerla sentir mal—… olvídalo, Aome, únicamente eran estupideces sin ningún sentido.

Por unos minutos se quedaron un momento así, recostados y abrazados, hasta que "Inu" salió de la casa ladrándoles en requerimiento de su atención.

_Nota: ¡Pobre Inuyasha! , no es que no quiera casarse, pero todo se le hace tan complicado que no entiende el porqué de dichas ceremonias… ¡hasta tuvo pesadillas! ¡Jajajaja! Me mandé con el final del "sueñito"… y todavía lo que falta… así que esta historia no se acaba hasta que se acaba… Un saludo y sean felices. _


	47. Chapter 26 parte 2

**Capítulo 26 parte 2**

_Nota: Continuaremos en donde nos quedamos aunque también es un capítulo corto, y se sorprenderán con el final de la boda en la época actual… no digo más y diviértanse._

Inuyasha consideró adecuado tener esa noche con Sota la plática de hombres que éste último le prometió alrededor del mediodía, y, para que nadie más se enterara, el Hanyō fue por él en cuanto toda la familia, especialmente su amada pelinegra, se fue a descansar, o sea bastante tarde. Abrió sigilosamente la ventana de la habitación para no hacer mucho ruido, encontrándolo plácidamente dormido.

¡Pst, oye, Sota, despierta!, ¿ya podemos hablar? —parándose al lado de la cama le susurró disimulando su ansiedad, sacudiéndolo también con algo de delicadeza para ser él.

¿Qué…?... oh, Inuyasha, eres tú… ¡ajum!... —el chicuelo abrió los ojos con pereza, estirándose con calma—… lo siento, creo que me ganó el sueño.

Eso no importa ahora —respondió el semidemonio jalándolo del pijama para llevarlo con él, bajando de un salto por la ventana.

Al pobre muchacho le dio un mareo ante la brusquedad del movimiento, pero se aguantó de protestar como todo un hombrecito. El ojidorado lo subió en su hombro hasta unas ramas algo altas del Árbol Sagrado.

Bien, dime de una buena vez que tengo que decir en la dichosa ceremonia… —habló el peli plateado sin mostrar un poco de consideración por el chicuelo, dejándolo caer entre los ramales sin preocuparse por acomodarlo—… y que sea rápido ya que no quiero que nos descubran.

Espera, dame un minuto —Sota cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar el piso, agarrándose fuertemente a una de las ramas para no caerse—. No me agradan mucho las alturas… no soy tan valiente como mi hermana Aome —puntualizó apretando los dientes por un segundo, intentando sentarse de forma adecuada.

Este… perdón, no lo sabía —al percibir al fin los sufrimientos de su joven cuñado por amoldarse al ramaje, el semidemonio se mostró apenado de su proceder.

No te apures, estoy bien, únicamente necesito sentarme en un buen sitio para que pueda ayudarte como habíamos quedado —contestó el niño abriendo los ojos para fijarse mejor hacia donde se movía.

Sin decir agua va el Hanyō volvió a tomarlo del pijama colocándolo mejor entre dos gruesas ramas a modo de asiento, y así evitarle la dolorosa caída.

Gracias, Inuyasha, un día de estos tendrás que enseñarme a trepar un árbol —Sota no dudó en mostrar su agradecimiento sincero, y lo miró atentamente con los ojos bien abiertos—. Bien, mañana en la noche será la ceremonia… —añadió para empezar con su explicación.

¿Qué, tan pronto? —el ojidorado no pudo ocultar un gesto horrorizado y preguntó espantado—. ¿Pero por qué?

Inuyasha, Aome nos contó que en las noches de luna nueva eres un hombre normal ya que pierdes tus poderes de demonio… —la mirada de Sota se hizo apenada al ver esa reacción en su futuro cuñado—… y que por ello sería mejor casarse en la noche. ¿Acaso no te lo dijo? —y le interrogó en un leve tono compungido.

Etoo… —Inuyasha tartamudeó algo cohibido, tratando de recordar… sí, verdaderamente Aome le había comentado de eso cuando fueron al centro comercial—… sí, es cierto, se me había olvidado que ya mañana es luna nueva —especificó con seriedad, para así pasar por alto su olvido. Al momento fijó la vista en el cielo, en donde, efectivamente, sólo se divisaba una delgadísima franja lunar. Después volvió su atención al niño hablándole ya con más calma—. Muy bien, entonces ¿qué es lo que debo decir? —preguntó ya sin dudar.

Verás, tendrás que decir lo importante que es Aome para ti, lo que sientes por ella y…—dijo el pequeño sonriendo, sonrojándose un poco al pensar en las muchas palabras románticas que pueden decirse los amantes—… y todas esas cosas de enamorados como… como que la amarás toda la vida y que… —e inmediatamente tartamudeó cohibido, ya que no es él quien va a casarse, por lo tanto no era su momento de explayarse de esa forma—… que la protegerás en… en la salud y en la enfermedad y… bueno, tú me entiendes… El caso es que nadie dude que se casan porque ustedes se aman y no porque los obliguen a hacerlo —agregó al final sin que se le bajara del todo el bochorno.

… ¿Y… nada más es… eso? —al semidemonio le pareció algo confuso el tener que decir toda esa sarta de… así que su mirada ambarina pareció cuestionar al chicuelo.

Pues… por lo menos eso es lo que se dice en la ceremonia, sí —afirmó el muchacho moviendo la cabeza para que no quedara duda—. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? —adicionó más relajado, sintiendo que ya había cumplido con su parte.

¿Y después qué sigue? —claro que el ojidorado volvió a interpelarle, al cabo de medio minuto de procesar la información escuchada.

Después… ¿después de qué? —y por lógica que la expresión de Sota fue de confusión ante la pregunta planteada.

Pues que sigue después de la… ceremonia —Inuyasha estuvo tentado a soltar una palabrota, más se contuvo de hablar empleando un tono que pretendía sonar educado.

Me imagino que nos iremos a la fiesta para celebrar… —respondió el niño sin querer detallar más al respecto—. Ya me dijo mi mamá que habrá mucha comida especial para ti —agregó sonriendo nuevamente.

Ah… que bien —bien, esa explicación le sonaba convincente al Hanyō… la comida era lo mejor de las fiestas.

Volvió una vez más la vista al cielo fijando la mirada en el fragmento lunar, y Sota decidió no molestarlo por lo menos durante dos minutos, esperando a ver si preguntaba alguna otra cosita. Pasado ese tiempo se animó a hablar.

Oye Inuyasha, no quiero importunarte pero… —le dijo con timidez—… ¿podrías llevarme a mi cuarto?... mañana temprano voy a clases… ¡ajum! —y soltó un bostezó disimulado, sintiendo como se le cerraban los párpados.

Este… sí, lo olvidaba, tienes razón —contestó el semidemonio un tanto distraído, pero esta vez fue delicado al conducirlo a su habitación.

Muchas gracias, amigo. Mañana te traeré alguna información útil que conseguí en el Internet, unas palabras más para ese momento —el chicuelo se estiró al volver al alfombrado suelo de su recámara, agradecido de estar nuevamente en un lugar seguro.

¿Dijiste Inter… qué? —a lo que el de larga cabellera plateada parpadeó asombrado, sin comprender a que se refería su cuñadito.

Este… luego te explico, Inuyasha… —Sota se disculpó apenado y se botó en su cama—. Creo que también deberías dormir —añadió con timidez.

Sí, tal vez más tarde lo haga —respondió el Hanyō dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ventana, despidiéndose antes de salir—. Que descanses.

En esta ocasión se encaminó al Árbol Sagrado, e "Inu" le siguió haciéndole fiestas. Ante la insistencia se animó a acariciar brevemente la cabeza del animal, tomándose la molestia de hablarle al darse cuenta que el can parecía dispuesto a no dejarle ir hasta que le contara como le había ido esa noche.

OK., "pulgoso", ya está bueno de tanto alboroto, así que suéltame en este instante… —le dijo en tono levemente autoritario queriéndoselo quitar de encima—… necesito meditar bien las cosas para no meter las "cuatro".

Y el canino únicamente le ladró en tono agudo sin hacerle mucho caso, moviendo la cola y mirándolo como si quisiera dar su opinión.

Oye, ni sé porque estoy platicando esto contigo… —por lo que el semidemonio lo miró con enfado, como si ese ladrido le hubiera denigrado en lo más profundo de su ser—. Tú no eres más que un simple perro, así que no creo que entiendas mi sentir.

Ante esas palabras "Inu" pareció ofenderse pero no se apartó del Hanyō, casi como si le dijera con sus ojos perrunos: "Mira que tú también pareces perro, no tienes que echármelo en cara". Por unos segundos se miraron fijamente, y el ojidorado recordó algo particular… Koga, el lobo yōkai, parecía entenderse muy bien con los lobos verdaderos que usualmente lo acompañaban, por lo que… ¿acaso él también podía hacer algo semejante?

¡Bah!, eso sólo lo hace alguien como el Sarnoso de Koga —minimizando el fenómeno manoteó un poco, dándole al can unos golpes suaves en lo alto de su peluda y esponjosa cabeza—. Tal vez si el bobo de Sesshōmaru estuviera aquí podría entender tus ladridos —agregó un poco burlón, pensando en lo ridículo que se vería su hermano mayor hablando con un perro.

Ante la mención del gran demonio blanco, el animalito ladró otro poco más agudo y se sentó en sus "cuatro traseros" sin dejar de ver al peli plateado, intentando darle a entender que verdaderamente podía comprenderlo. A Inuyasha le sorprendió un poco el comportamiento de la mascota, aunque por lo menos ya lo había soltado.

Estee… bueno, tengo que ir… tengo que ir allá —tartamudeó sin atreverse a moverse, señalando hacia las ramas del árbol—. Ahora sé un buen perro y… adiós.

Hábilmente trepó hasta llegar a una de las ramas más altas, su favorita, y se sentó en ella. El perro lo miró subir sin dejar de menear la cola, y después se acomodó educadamente cerca de las raíces, cerrando los ojitos de cansancio. El Hanyō volvió a verlo un instante antes de retornar la vista al cielo nocturno para meditar, hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido, teniendo esta vez un sueño más tranquilo y reparador. Al otro día su despertar fue algo sobresaltado en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amada pelinegra.

¡Oye, Inuyasha!, ¿qué haces allá arriba? —fue la pregunta de Aome en una fuerte entonación para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¿Por qué no dormiste en tu cuarto? —cuestionándole entre curiosa y enojada en cuanto él la miró.

Aome… sólo quise respirar aire freso, eso es todo —le respondió el aludido procurando sonar amable, sacudiendo la cabeza para despabilarse del todo.

Vamos, es hora de desayunar, mi mamá te preparó algo especial —la joven le sonrió amorosa, invitándolo al interior de la vivienda.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el Hanyō bajó del árbol y entró con la muchacha en la casa, para desayunar tan opíparamente como su querida y futura suegra, la señora Naomi, lo tenía acostumbrado. Después, a insistencia de la chica, fue a darse un baño y, al volver a pensar en lo importante y especial que debía ser la ceremonia de esa noche, se tardó un poco dejando correr el agua de la regadera.

Suspiró con pesadez… en realidad seguía sintiéndose nervioso ante la perspectiva de formalizar su unión con Aome en esa época; para él no tenía sentido una ceremonia de la forma acostumbrada en la actualidad, y, muy posiblemente, después de todo el trámite, la muchacha quisiera que hicieran… no, aún no estaba preparado para hacer "eso", y mucho menos ahí, donde estaba la familia de ella. Por lo que sabía, gracias a los sabios consejos de su buen amigo el monje Miroku, el matrimonio debe tener su "nidito de amor" privado… ¿Y qué podía hacer para no quedar mal con su amada ni sentirse presionado? Unos toques a la puerta lo hicieron regresar a Tierra.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha… —la morena le habló desde afuera en tono de reproche—… llevas media hora con la llave abierta, te vas a acabar toda el agua.

Yo… lo siento… —respondió tartamudeante el semidemonio, saliendo presuroso del baño. Y sin detenerse siquiera se dirigió al cuarto que le asignaron, vistiéndose con una ropa ligera que la joven morena le dejó a su disposición, debido a que su traje del Sengoku fue lavado en la lavadora y aún no se secaba.

Al verlo tan apurado Aome decidió darle un poco de tiempo, por lo que regresó a la cocina para terminar de ayudar a su mamá con los quehaceres del hogar mientras su abuelo limpiaba el templo. Un rato más tarde volvió para ver lo que le preocupaba a su amado peli plateado, llamando a la puerta de la habitación muy suavemente.

¿Inuyasha… puedo pasar? —preguntó con timidez desde afuera, esperando por una respuesta.

Al no obtenerla se animó a abrir la puerta, y encontró al joven echado en la cama, profundamente dormido. A pesar de ello su rostro parecía intranquilo. "… ¿qué tendrá?" se preguntó internamente mirándolo con preocupación, y se le acercó con cuidado para tocarlo en la frente, ya que, al parecer, tenía algo de temperatura. "Qué raro, Inuyasha nunca se ha enfermado…" se dijo con duda.

Inuyasha, despierta… despierta, Inuyasha… —dijo suavemente hablándole con cariño, sacudiéndolo levemente.

¿Mmm…? —el aludido reaccionó y, abriendo los párpados volteó a verla—. Aome… ¿qué sucede? —le dijo soñoliento, y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo.

Es que tienes fiebre y eso es raro… —le respondió ella sin ocultar su inquietud—… ya que estás acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie.

¿En… en serio? —él mismo se tocó la frente para cerciorarse, sintiéndose un tanto tonto por dejarse caer "enfermo"—. Vamos, Aome, esto no es nada, es sólo que me… me siento… —al instante se sonrojó y desvió la vista muy aturullado, farfullando avergonzado—… yo…

Ella le dedicó una mirada más tierna, y sorpresivamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Inuyasha, estás nervioso, ¿verdad? —le dijo amorosa, acercándosele bastante.

Este… Aome… no… —él trató de hacerse tantito atrás, asustado por lo repentino del movimiento… no estaría nada bien pasarse de manolarga como cierto conocido suyo. Y es que la muchacha vestía un pequeño short y una blusita sin mangas, pero no porque quisiera provocarlo, sino porque así le era más cómodo hacer la limpieza.

Oh, lo siento… no quise incomodarte —ahora fue ella la que se ruborizó, apartándose a una distancia prudente.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirando en distintas direcciones, hasta que el joven del pasado se animó a contestar la anterior observación que le hizo la muchacha, eso sí, sin animarse a mirarla otra vez.

Pues sí, Aome, si estoy nervioso porque… —le dijo con la voz ronca.

Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte… si tú no quieres… —pero ella le interrumpió sin fijar la vista en él, con las mejillas aun coloradas.

Oye, oye, no dije que no quería casarme —a lo que Inuyasha levantó un poco la voz para imponerse, y esta vez sí la miró atrayéndola hacia él—. Ya sabes que te amo y quiero que vivas conmigo como… como mi mujer —clavando las doradas pupilas en los lindos ojos cafés.

Y nuevamente el silencio que no se atrevieron a romper. Se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en ellos mismos, aproximándose lentamente para besarse a profundidad… hasta que el llamado de la mamá de Aome los volvió otra vez a esta dimensión.

Aome, hija, ¿cómo se encuentra Inuyasha? —la buena mujer habló desde afuera, escuchándose su sincera preocupación.

Tiene un poco de fiebre, mamá, pero no es nada grave —contestó la joven apartándose del muchacho y levantándose de la cama con cuidado, dirigiéndose a la puerta para disimular.

Y el ojidorado se tumbó de lado para ocultar su bochorno, cubriéndose con la sábana. La señora Naomi asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación en cuanto su hija abrió la puerta.

¿De verdad Inuyasha se encuentra bien? —preguntó nuevamente con algo de intranquilidad.

Descuida, mamá, le hará bien descansar —dijo Aome procurando discretamente evitar que su madre entrara, para que así no importunara a su amado.

Inuyasha, cariño, ¿quieres algún medicamento para la fiebre o te preparo un té? —volvió a preguntar Naomi con cariño y amabilidad, hablándole a su futuro yerno en dulce voz.

Mmm… ¿eh? —y el aludido se hizo el dormido, ya que la vergüenza no le bajaba.

Vayamos a preparar el té, mamá —la joven tomó la iniciativa y se llevó a su madre del brazo, hablándole en tono agradecido—. Y gracias por todo… por eso Inuyasha te quiere tanto.

Y yo a él… es un muchacho tan dulce y sensible… —la buena señora no pudo evitar sonreír de forma usual ante la observación de su hija, y cerraron la puerta para dejarlo reposar.

"¡Uf, qué cerca estuvo!" pensó el de doradas pupilas al instante, abriendo otra vez los párpados. Enderezándose de su posición volvió a tocarse la frente para checar su temperatura, mostrándose molesto y malhumorado al comprobar que efectivamente era un poco elevada.

¡Con una mierda!, sólo son unas palabras estúpidas las que tienes que decir delante de una bola de… —dijo reprendiéndose en voz alta—… ¡Carajo, esto no es para que te pongas mal!, ¡no eres un debilucho ni un cobarde! —agregó con nerviosismo. Casi se muerde las uñas sin saber a ciencia cierta que más podía hacer.

En menos de cinco minutos Aome regresó, trayendo una humeante taza de té y una cápsula.

Inuyasha, mi mamá te manda esto —le dijo un tanto seria sentándose una vez más a su lado—. Tómalo con cuidado y trágate la medicina.

¿Y eso que… qué es? —preguntó dudoso el joven semidemonio antes de animarse a beber el hirviente preparado, no fuera a quemarse la lengua.

Esta cápsula es para la fiebre, aunque no creo que en verdad la necesites —respondió la joven volviendo a desviar la vista avergonzada—, ya que lo que tienes es psicológico y se te pasará en cuanto… en cuanto… en cuanto hayamos consumado todo —agregó levemente ruborizada.

… ¿Eh?, ¿psico… qué? —esas palabras le sonaron extrañas a Inuyasha, por lo que parpadeó perplejo en tanto sorbía un poco del té… no estaba muy caliente y bien podía tomarlo.

Tu fiebre es cuestión mental, ya que te sientes presionado por lo de la boda —Aome se animó a mirarlo otra vez, sonriendo con timidez mientras señalaba su respectiva sien.

Oye, ¿acaso insinúas que estoy zafado? —por lógica que al Hanyō no le hizo gracia la observación, así que le espetó un poco molesto ante la comparación.

No, Inuyasha, no es así… —respondió ella más seria —… lo que quiero decir es que, a causa de la boda, no te sientes tranquilo y tu cuerpo ha reaccionado de esta manera —adicionó retornando a la mirada cariñosa, percibiendo sus sentimientos—. Pero ahora debes tomarte la cápsula sin morderla… trágatela o te sabrá mal —y, sin previo aviso, le apretó levemente los cachetes para meterle la medicina a la boca, cerrándosela un poco de golpe.

… ¿qué…? —al ser tomado por sorpresa, Inuyasha sólo atinó a toser sin poder meter las manos, atragantándose momentáneamente con la cápsula—… ¡cof, cof, cof!... Aome… —y se le salieron unas lagrimitas.

Vamos, bébete un sorbo más de té para pasarla, te hará bien —comprensiva, Aome le habló con dulzura acariciándole el rostro, levantándose una vez más para abandonar la habitación—. Mi mamá se ofenderá un poco si no te lo terminas —agregó antes de salir.

El joven semidemonio se bebió todo el té y decidió que lo mejor era "ausentarse" un rato para tomar aire fresco, así pasaría un tiempo con "Inu" y se ayudaría a pensar. Después de jurarle a su futura suegra que ya se sentía mucho mejor por su medicina, y permitirle a la buena señora tomarle la temperatura poniéndole el termómetro en la boca, pudo salir al patio; y Aome tuvo que disimular una carcajada ante su cara avergonzada. En cuanto el ojidorado salió Buyo fue sigilosamente tras él… todo un buen felino metiche.

Dime una cosa, pulgoso, ¿tú sabes lo que es estar nervioso? —sentado en la banca cercana al Árbol Sagrado Inuyasha le habló a "Inu", acariciándole la cabeza un tanto distraído.

El animalito movió la cola y ladró agudamente dos veces mientras lo miraba fijamente, sentado a la usanza habitual de los perros, como diciéndole que se lo tomara con calma. También el gato se unió al grupo recostado a los pies del joven, estirándose lentamente para desperezarse.

Ya, no te creo nada… de seguro me dices eso porque tú no has tenido que comprometerte con nadie —le respondió el Hanyō, ya que, al parecer, la conversación parecía tener sentido para ambos—. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

El cánido dio un ladrido más grave y hasta pareció negar con la cabeza. Al momento ladró dos veces seguidas, como reprochándole por su falta de valor.

Oye, oye, perro, no tienes por qué regañarme —le espetó mirándole un poco molesto, como si lo hubiera insultado—. Tú no eres el que va a casarse, así que guárdate tus comentarios.

¡Guau, guau, guau! —pero el sabueso no se intimidó y ladró una vez más, como si tuviera razón en sus observaciones.

¡Keh, eso quisieras, pulgoso igualado! —está vez el peli plateado no dudó en mostrarse visiblemente exasperado con la mascota… eso había sido demasiado duro.

Ambos se gruñeron un poco y Buyo prefirió esconderse debajo de la banca, no quería estar presente en la exhibición de esa fiereza perruna.

¡Inuyasha, hola!, veo que entiendes a "Inu" tan bien como lo hace mi hermana… —la alegre voz de Sota se escuchó al saludarles. El chico llegaba en ese momento de la escuela y se veía un poco apurado—… yo no puedo tener con él una conversación interesante —añadió a modo de observación, contemplando a su cuñado como si fuera todo un erudito digno de admirarse.

Etoo… sí, tienes razón —el aludido tartamudeó confuso ante la observación… aunque no debía considerarse anormal que un semidemonio de tipo perruno pudiera comunicarse con los perros.

Mira, te conseguí un texto que puede ayudarte a decir las adecuadas palabras de amor para la ceremonia, por si no sabes cómo empezar —le dijo el jovencito más que sonriente—. Pero vayamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Por la oferta "Inu" y Buyo no dudaron en correr por delante, ya que, tratándose de comida, el gato perdía la flojera por la abundancia de los últimos días… ya le habían tocado varios hígados de pollo y un buen pescado en su platito. Y así vemos al Hanyō más consentido del planeta devorar "educadamente" como sólo él puede y acostumbra, zampándose más de cinco platillos de una sola vez mientras Aome, Sota y el abuelo lo miraban con un gesto entre resignado y asqueado, y una gran gota anime colectiva adornaba sus cabecitas.

Un poco más tarde el ojidorado volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto, intentando entender alguno de los párrafos del texto que su joven cuñado le consiguió, ya que la lectura era a lo sumo complicada porque no entendía muy bien el japonés moderno. Y es que Sota recabó un resumen de la "Epístola de Melchor Ocampo" _(el principal documento con el que se comprometían en matrimonio civil en México… actualmente ya en desuso)_, para un buen comienzo. Mientras tanto las mujeres de la casa terminaban de engalanar el área del patio en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de bodas, el abuelo tomaba su siesta vespertina y Sota hacía su tarea. Unas dos horas después Aome fue a despedirse, ya que tenía que ir al salón de belleza para arreglarse adecuadamente, y así estar lista para la ceremonia nocturna.

Inuyasha… te… te veo más tarde —dijo la muchacha al despedirse de él, dándole un rápido, breve y suave abrazo—. Voy a ir a… a ponerme más bonita para nuestra boda —añadió ruborizándose otra vez—. Sota te ayudará a vestirte y nos encontraremos en la capilla cercana a las 7:30 en punto, cuando el sol ya se haya ocultado.

Este… si, de acuerdo, allá nos… nos vemos —él contestó cohibido y avergonzado, y no se atrevió a mirarla directamente.

Antes de arreglarse por completo estuvo practicando una vez más frente al espejo, para decir adecuadamente lo que tenía que decir.

Estee… ejem… ejem… —suspiró y carraspeó nervioso mirando su imagen, tal vez imaginando que de un momento a otro ésta podría salir del cristal para llamarle la atención—. Aome, yo… yo tengo que… yo quiero… —y volvió la vista hacia el folio, releyendo el texto—. ¡Con una mierda, esto es muy complicado! —nuevamente carraspeó para volver la vista al espejo—. Ejem… bien… Aome, me… me comprometo a darte protección, alimento y… y dirección porque… porque reconozco que la… que la mujer es… ¡Carajo, suena muy falso! —espetó enojado, arrugando la hoja y tirándola al suelo—. Debo ser espontáneo, ya lo dije una vez —para luego recomponer el gesto al volver a mirarse en el espejo.

Sin embargo no le salió ni media palabra… declararle amor a tu imagen no es de lo mejor, a menos que seas narcisista o extremadamente vanidoso. No tuvo más remedio que recoger la hoja y tratar de memorizar algunas de las palabras que le parecieron más cursis.

A ver… la mujer es la parte más… más delicada, sensible y… y fina del… —dijo monologando otra vez, tumbado en la cama—… sus dotes son la… la belleza, la com… la compasión, la ternura… el uno y la otra se… se deben respeto, confianza y… y fidelidad… —pero no pudo evitar enojarse por enésima ocasión, bufando con fastidio—… ¡Keh!, ¡cómo les gusta complicar la vida!... el idiota de Miroku lo hizo ver tan fácil —levantó los brazos como dándose por vencido, y volvió a tirar la hoja al suelo profiriendo un suspiro de resignación—. Creo que hasta el Sarnoso de Koga no lo hizo tan mal… —pero claro, él no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente—… ¡Con una mierda, ese p"$% Sarnoso no será nunca mejor que yo!… no señor.

Y por reiterada ocasión soltó un suspiro de abatimiento… definitivamente era mucha presión para él el pretender que hable delante de toda la gente lo que ya confesó en la intimidad… ¿acaso no le era suficiente a Aome? El tratar de entender y complacer a las mujeres era mucho más difícil de lo que Miroku le había contado. Y todavía faltaba la dichosa verbena.

Antes de las siete de la noche Sota le ayudó a acomodarse el traje. Ya el chico lucía para la ceremonia un sencillo conjunto en azul eléctrico, el cual le daban un aire de madurez… por algo está entrando en la pubertad.

¡Permíteme, Inuyasha, voy a ayudarte con eso! —el chicuelo le amoldó la corbata con bastante delicadeza—. Órale, este traje es fenomenal… la tela es bastante fina —dijo con asombro apreciando la vestimenta.

Pues a mí me estorba un poco… estoy que me ahogo —se quejó el peli plateado, jaloneándose el cuello de la camisa para representar su incomodidad.

Lo imagino —opinó el niño un tanto apenado por la situación, cepillando un poco la larga cabellera de su casi cuñado—. De hecho a mí tampoco me gustan mucho vestir formal, prefiero usar mezclilla.

Oye, Sota, ¿crees que… crees que podría cambiar estos atuendos por otros? —preguntó el semidemonio, animado por la afirmación del jovencito.

Este… Aome podría ofenderse si haces eso… —observó el aludido acercándole los zapatos adquiridos especialmente para la ocasión, sonriéndole con timidez—. Mira, estos zapatos son muy suaves y no te molestaran.

Era un fino calzado de piel en color coordinado con el traje. Después de que perdiera las garras tras el ocaso, serían más que perfectos. Aunque, como no está acostumbrado a calzarse, se sentía un poco tonto usando esas cosas. En cuanto estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la capilla más cercana al templo Higurashi, en donde se realizaría la pequeña ceremonia familiar, y el abuelo les acompañaba caminando a paso lento. Para su buena suerte el señor Ryoga Hybiki pasó por ahí, invitándoles a subir a su vehículo último modelo.

Perdonen por llegar tarde… —dijo sonriente el buen hombre al momento de descender para ayudar al anciano—… y mejor suban ya que la novia no ha de tardar en llegar —añadió con la misma amabilidad regresando a su lugar—. Por cierto, mi estimado joven Inuyasha, te llevarás una grata sorpresa al ver a Aome, ya que se ve más bella de lo que es —comentó encendiendo el motor del automóvil, guiñándole pícaramente un ojo al semidemonio.

Éste no supo o no quiso responder, mostrándose más que avergonzado por el comentario.

El sol ya se había puesto antes de que llegaran a la capilla, por lo que nuestro amigo Hanyō adquirió su humana fisonomía: su larga y abundante cabellera plateada tomó el color ébano de las noches sin luna, sus doradas pupilas se oscurecieron profundamente, sus curiosas orejas y sus garras desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí… ya sin ellas sintió más cómodos los zapatos, e incluso pensó que el traje que vestía en realidad no estaba tan mal.

Vaya… verte con ese aspecto es un tanto sorprendente. Menos mal que Rumiko supo captar y plasmar tu esencia aun como humano —declaró el buen señor Hybiki al descender del auto, observando a Inuyasha por unos segundos—. Bueno, vamos por aquí… señor Higurashi, permítame por favor —añadió recuperando la sonrisa, ayudando gentilmente al abuelo.

Gracias, señor Hybiki, es usted tan amable… mi querida Naomi tiene tanta suerte —dijo el viejecillo sintiéndose protegido, apoyándose firmemente en el caballero.

Los mayores se encaminaron delante de los jóvenes, quienes educadamente les cedieron el paso, y subieron las escalinatas que conducían al pequeño edificio. Por cierto que, ante lo dicho por Ryoga Hybiki, Inuyasha se quedó pasmado por una fracción de segundo, hasta que recordó lo que Aome le había contado de que una tal Rumiko Takahashi había hecho una adaptación de todas sus aventuras en el Sengoku, misma que derivó en un… ¿en un manga, así se llamaba?, y posteriormente en un… ah, sí, en un anime. Por cierto que Sota le había mostrado algunas de las concepciones artísticas que Rumiko le obsequió a Aome, y verdaderamente el dibujo era un retrato bastante fiel de su persona… claro, nada mejor que su atractivo visto al natural. El asombro fue momentáneo y nadie de sus acompañantes lo notó, por lo que subió junto a su cuñadito tras los dos adultos.

En la pequeña y modesta capilla, adornada sencillamente con flores blancas, se encontraban algunas personas a las que el de larga cabellera negra no les prestó mucha atención, sintiendo ya los intestinos revueltos de los nervios.

¡Es verdad, Inuyasha está aquí! —el notorio grito de las parlanchinas amigas de Aome llegó a su oídos. Las tres se le acercaron llevando a rastras a un joven que también se le hizo conocido—. ¡Hola, Inuyasha! —dijeron al unísono llegando a su lado.

Oh, también te ves guapísimo con la cabellera negra… Aome no estaba mintiendo cuando nos contó que te transformabas —observó la sonriente Ayumi empleando un tono de educada sorpresa.

Mira, Houjo, él es el apuesto joven por el que Aome no te hizo caso —por su parte Eri hizo la observación hablándole a su joven acompañante con algo de ironía… evidentemente, ese muchachito tonto no era otro más que el descendiente del atarantado de Hakitoki—. Como puedes ver, es todo un galanazo.

Estee… bueno, creo que… creo que sí —el pobre aludido no hizo más que tartamudear sintiéndose abochornado por la comparación, y en el rostro de Inuyasha se reflejó la incredulidad y la pena… verdaderamente, las amigas de Aome estaban dementes—. Mucho… mucho gusto… —saludó educadamente—… ¿no… no nos hemos visto antes? —y lanzó la pregunta al observarlo mejor.

Eee… pues… —y claro, ahora al medio demonio se le enredó la lengua y quiso huir de ahí, pero no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque empezaba a sentirse incómodo ante tanta gente desconocida que lo miraba como si fuera un fenómeno—… tal vez —respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

Chicas, chicas, por favor, el novio ya debe estar en su lugar de honor… —el señor Ryoga fue inmediatamente al rescate, imponiéndose a la juventud al interrumpir amablemente el interrogatorio—… y todos los invitados también debemos entrar a la capilla.

Sí, señor, lo sentimos —respondieron las muchachas al unísono, y, bastante apenadas, se retiraron llevándose a su amigo con ellas.

¡Mucho ánimo, Inuyasha! —dijo Ayumi al final antes de alejarse, levantando un pulgar en señal de apoyo ya que había notado el nerviosismo reflejado en la cara del novio.

Así es… era la hora de entrar al pequeño edificio y tomar sus lugares, esperando por el arribo de la novia. Como ya estaba acordado, el abuelo de Aome, en representación del difunto padre de la joven, la entregaría en el altar, por lo que el señor Ryoga Hybiki se quedó en la puerta acompañándole. Sota llevó a Inuyasha hasta el altar diciéndole que ahí tenía que quedarse en lo que llegaba su hermana, y posteriormente fue a sentarse junto a unos niños; por lo que el Hanyō pudo divisar, esos chiquillos tenían bastante parecido con algunos conocidos suyos del Sengoku, especialmente una pequeña niña de negros cabellos y gran sonrisa… bueno, tal vez, en el transcurso de sus aventuras, se habían topado con más antepasados de personas de esa actualidad, y la prueba de ello era el pobre chico que llegó a pretender a SU Aome, lo mismo que el inútil ese que tenía por antecesor. Bien, decidió mejor no preocuparse por detallitos y centralizó sus pensamientos en sus tripas y… en la difícil prueba que se avecinaba. El pobre estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni por enterado del anciano hombre que se hallaba frente a él, el sacerdote de la capilla. No quedaba más que esperar.

En poco tiempo Aome se presentó junto a su madre, dándole así inicio al ritual de boda. Acompañada de su abuelo, al compás de los suaves acordes de la conocida marcha nupcial, se dirigió hasta el altar, mientras que la señora Naomi tomó un lugar preferencial en compañía del señor Hybiki. Ya Inuyasha, casi al borde de la impaciencia, esperaba por su llegada, y, al verla en todo su esplendor recorrer el pasillo, no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente sintiendo un calorcito recorrerle el cuerpo. Le pareció ver una aparición celestial, ya que el sencillo vestido de novia, en tela de raso aperlado, le daban a la pelinegra, en su opinión, un aire de princesa radiante de felicidad. Los largos cabellos azabaches se los habían peinado en una media cola, adornándolos con una pequeña tiara a la cual se enganchaba el finísimo velo de tul que cubría delicadamente su rostro. Al llegar cerca de su amado le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le habló en susurro bajo que sólo él pudo escuchar. El corazón del semidemonio latía a mil por hora en cuanto ella le habló, y por un segundo percibió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Inuyasha… te ves como un príncipe en ese traje —le dijo dulcemente al oído.

Estee… —tartamudeó cohibido sin saber contestar al halago, luchando consigo mismo por no salir corriendo.

Oye, levántame el velo para que pueda verte mejor —la joven volvió a sonreírle tímidamente, mirando de reojo al sacerdote.

¿Eh… qué?... —el joven moreno se había ido momentáneamente al espacio, y, afortunadamente, no pasó de la luna, así que regreso inmediatamente a Tierra—… sí, sí, claro —le contestó de igual manera e hizo lo que ella le pidió… al ver esos lindos orbes cafés que lo miraban con tanto amor se sintió nuevamente en éxtasis.

Ejem… ejem… —el sonoro carraspeo del sacerdote lo sacó de sus nuevas ensoñaciones—. ¿Ya podemos comenzar? —preguntó llamándoles la atención.

Sí, lo sentimos, padre… usted disculpe —al ser interrumpidos de esa manera, la joven se mostró un poco avergonzada.

El joven novio prefirió no emitir sonido para ya no importunar a nadie. Además volvía a sentirse bastante apurado, y deseaba que todo terminara cuanto antes, o tal vez sería capaz de cometer una barbaridad.

Bien, bien… Queridos hermanos, estamos todos reunidos en este lugar para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas a través del sagrado vínculo matrimonial… —empezó a hablar el sacerdote con solemnidad.

La imaginación del Inuyasha retrocedió un poco en el tiempo, a aquel momento en el cual fue testigo importante del enlace de sus amigos, un enlace como el que ahora protagonizaba; bien, al parecer, las ceremonias no cambiaron mucho en el transcurso de los siglos. Y al fin era su turno, algo que había anhelado con emoción pero… no de esa manera ni en esa época, en un periodo al que no pertenecía y rodeado por gente que realmente no conocía bien. Bueno, todo tendría que ser diferente en el Sengoku, ahí se sentiría verdaderamente en confianza.

… Ahora, es el momento en que el novio debe decir sus votos —la autoritaria voz del sacerdote lo hizo volver a su actualidad—. Si es usted tan amable, jovencito… —le indicó un poco más calmado en cuanto obtuvo su atención—… ya sabe lo que tiene que decir y hacer.

"Ahí vamos" se dijo internamente el joven semidemonio y tomó con suavidad las pequeñas manos de su futura esposa entre las suyas, y ella le dedicó una mirada amorosa.

Estee… Aome… yo… —tartamudeó muy nervioso, aunque la miró fijamente con ternura—… yo te… yo te… —pero, inevitablemente, se quedó mudo de terror.

"¡Mierda, no puedo hacerlo!…" pensó visiblemente desesperado, y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente al tiempo que sus pómulos adquirían un salvaje tono rojo "¡Carajo! ¿Por qué es tan difícil, por qué?...". Ante su lapso de indecisión Aome le guiñó un ojito coqueto, para darle ánimo. Las bellas facciones de la muchacha resaltaban un poco más con ese maquillaje sutil que le daba a sus mejillas un tono sonrosado y lucía sus pestañas más coquetas. Todos los invitados estaban bastante callados, a la espera de oír las palabras de amor que sellarían la unión de esa linda pareja de enamorados.

Estee… Aome… yo tengo que… tengo que… —pero el nerviosismo del Hanyō estaba a flor de piel, sintiendo en ellos la mirada de los demás—… tengo que…

Las piernas le temblaban, se le secó la garganta y decidió tragar saliva para poder hablar. La mirada de la pelinegra ahora se hizo dudosa y preocupada.

Este, Inuyasha… —le dijo levantando un poco la voz—… ¿qué pasa?

Aome… yo… yo… —bueno, había de sacarlo de una buena vez, liberarse de eso, y ahora era el momento—… ¡Yo no puedo con esta mierda! —así que soltó en un gruñido ahogado las palabras que tenía atoradas desde hace unos días, ocasionando que la muchacha abriera la boca con asombro y se apartara de él. Por obvias que todos los presentes se quedaron también en shock.

¿Qué? —Aome parecía conmocionada y a punto de llorar. Todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieron de repente, se sintió traicionada.

¡Qué no puedo hacer lo que me pides delante de… de… de todos estos desconocidos! —él espetó ofuscado, jalándose nuevamente la corbata hasta desatar el nudo—. ¡No me obligues!

Pero… Inuyasha… yo pensé que en verdad… —sollozó la joven muy consternada, intentando retener las lágrimas.

Nadie dijo ni pío ni se movió de su lugar, observando la escena con cara de asombro y esperando por el desenlace. El joven se vio dispuesto a huir con velocidad, más, antes de hacerlo, recordó lo más importante… llevarse a su novia.

Aome… vámonos de aquí —dijo en un siseó rápido tomándola con algo de brusquedad, para colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros y así abandonar el recinto.

¿Qué haces?... ¡Bájame, Inuyasha, bájame en este mismo instante!... ¡Inuyashaaaaaa! —por supuesto que Aome se sobresaltó más ante el repentino movimiento, y únicamente atinó a gritar fuertemente entre asustada y encolerizada. ¿Pero qué tenía ese bruto en la cabeza? Y ni para mandarlo al piso.

A pesar de ser un humano normal en ese momento, Inuyasha sacó fuerzas de su interior para saltar a grandes zancadas, perdiéndose de vista en menos de treinta segundos. Los invitados, incluido el sacerdote, se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo menos cinco minutos, tratando de comprender que es lo que había pasado. Fue la señora Naomi quien rompió silencio al comentar en tono soñador:

¡Pero qué romántico, el novio se robó a la novia antes de la boda!... Ese sería el argumento de una buena película.

A todos les brotó una gota anime ante esas palabras, y sonrieron como tontos antes de recuperar el sentido.

Vaya… el "tío abuelo" Inuyasha sí que era especial —observó la pequeña Lin Zaotome mientras sus hermanos se partían de la risa.

Pues sí… el abuelo tenía razón en eso —afirmó Rumiko Takahashi suspirando levemente—. Al "tío" Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho tratar con la gente.

Y… ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Sota mirando a su mamá.

Bueno, en vista de que el protocolo nupcial ya terminó… —Naomi le contestó a su hijo con amabilidad y, muy sonriente como es su costumbre, se dirigió a todos los convidados—. Muy bien, amigos, están todos invitados a la fiesta en el templo Higurashi, y brindaremos por la felicidad de los novios donde quiera que estos se hayan escondido —y pareció preocuparse un momento—… Lástima, Inuyasha se va a perder el pastel.

Los aludidos no fueron a parar muy lejos ya que el esfuerzo agotó a Inuyasha, quien de por si esos días había estado con el alma en un hilo, por lo que únicamente llegaron a un parque arbolado cercano a la casa de Aome. El semidemonio dejó cuidadosamente a la joven en el suelo y se alejó un poco de ella para recuperar el aliento. Por cierto que la muchacha se veía visiblemente molesta, echando chispas por los ojos. Acomodándose el vestido fue a encararlo.

¡Inuyasha!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, eh? ¡Eres un…! —dijo en voz alta y aguda a modo de reclamo, pensando alguna frase hiriente con la cual molestarlo.

¡Keh! Ya deja de gritarme, Aome… —éste le rezongó sin voltear a verla, conteniendo su molestia y respirando entrecortadamente—… no me hagas más preguntas tontas.

¿Preguntas tontas? —a lo que ella abrió más sus ojos, y su aura maligna casi se desborda del coraje—. ¿Tú sabes lo que nuestra boda significaba para mi mamá?

Ahora sí, el muchacho la encaró rechinando los dientes, y en sus negras pupilas se reflejaba mucho resentimiento.

Pues no me importa en absoluto —le espetó con frialdad, ignorando esa energía negativa que la rodeaba—. Tal vez para ustedes sea de gran valor hacerlo de esa forma, pero para mí no lo es.

La ira de Aome se desvaneció y parpadeó haciéndose para atrás, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Esas palabras le llegaron como si le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría.

Inu… Inuyasha, ¿de verdad… de verdad no… no te importa nada? —le dijo con temblorosa voz, sintiéndose nuevamente desolada.

Estee… Aome… no es… —al instante se dio cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado las cosas, por lo que suavizó las facciones y el tono de voz acercándosele un poco—… no es eso… yo no quise…

¿Qué no quisiste, qué no quisiste?... —más la reacción de la doncella fue un tanto intempestiva, soltando lágrimas de dolor y alejándose unos pasos atrás—… ¡Eres un… un desconsiderado con las personas!

¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás! —él la acercó hacia sí jalándola con algo de brusquedad del brazo, reclamándole por todo—. ¡Ya sabes lo difícil que fue… que fue decirte que te amo porque… porque no soy espontáneo y…! —para inmediatamente soltarla dándole la espalda, alejándose de igual manera—… Nunca quisiste escucharme porque no te importaba lo que yo pensaba —añadió en voz más baja, tragándose su rabia una vez más.

La pelinegra parpadeó y, al final, agachó la cara, aceptando el reproche de su amado. Era verdad… por querer cumplirle un deseo a su mamá había pasado por alto la incomodidad del dueño de su amor. Que él hubiera expresado de viva voz esos sentimientos salidos del fondo de su corazón había sido un verdadero logro para ambos. El Hanyō tuvo que hacer a un lado el orgullo estúpido que lo ha caracterizado, ese orgullo con el que cubre la "debilidad humana" ante los que lo han importunado a lo largo de su vida, para exteriorizar en palabras lo que a veces daba a entender con sus actos… frases de amor que nunca le dirigió a Kikyō.

Inuyasha… yo… —Aome tartamudeó y se le acercó, intentando no llorar avergonzada—… yo lo siento tanto… sólo quería… sólo quería…

El joven la miró de soslayo por un instante, viéndola tan bella con esa ropita blanca, tan frágil, tan inocente y angelical… y sintió que su interior se removía una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión no era por los nervios. Volteó rápidamente rodeándola con ternura entre sus brazos y atrayéndola una vez más a él. Poco a poco comprendía el porqué de las estúpidas reacciones de Miroku ante una mirada de Sango, y en lo dulce que es el amor.

Tonta —le dijo de forma cálida acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, ya que no tenía la intención de desacomodarle el velo.

Aome lanzó un suave suspiro y se apretó más a él. Ante ese contacto más cercano se besaron un tanto apasionados… y muchas imágenes pasaron por la mente del joven semidemonio mientras saboreaba la miel de la boca de su amada, imágenes que le hicieron recordar a sus sucios compañeros de aventuras cuando se daban muestras de amor en sus narices. Lo mejor era borrarlas ya que estaba al tanto de lo que se hacía después, y todavía no era su tiempo para hacerlo. Se apartaron en cuanto les faltó un poco de oxígeno.

Inuyasha… te amo —la muchacha aspiró una pequeña bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento, sonriéndole grandemente —. ¿Podrás perdonarme por el mal momento? —agregó un tanto tímida.

Yo también te amo, Aome, así que deja de preocuparte por esa tontería —le contestó el aludido sonriéndole de igual manera.

Tal vez el hecho de estar en su forma humana le ayudaba a explayarse más fácilmente, sus facciones no eran tan duras y sus negros ojos reflejaban el fondo de su alma… aun así, a ella seguiría gustándole más en tono dorado y cálido de sus pupilas.

Oye, Aome, ¿tú crees que todavía alcancemos a comer pastel? —claro que algunas cosas no se modificaban demasiado, como el gusto de Inuyasha por la comida, así que le preguntó sin soltarla.

¡Ay, Inuyasha, eres un tragón goloso! ¿En serio crees que haya fiesta después de que nos fugamos de esa manera?... ni siquiera concluimos la ceremonia —Aome le reprochó tiernamente a modo de explicación, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera una mascotita maleducada.

Pues yo no creo que tiren la comida —respondió convencido—. ¿Quieres viajar en mi espalda o en mi hombro? —volvió a preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa, disponiéndose a levantarla.

¡Animal! —más ella le golpeó un poco el pecho con los puños cerrados, queriendo mostrar su desacuerdo—, ¡no te atrevas a llevarme otra vez como si yo fuera un costal! —más no pudo reprimir una carcajada un tanto nerviosa y divertida.

Entonces acomódate bien —él tomó eso como una afirmación así que, echándola cuidadosamente al hombro, encaminó su carrera hacia el templo Higurashi.

¡Inuyashaaaaa, eres un bruto! —gritó Aome sin dejar de reír.

_Nota de la autora: Jejeje, y a mí que me pareció corto. Concentré todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar la redacción para darle una mejor presentación a la primera boda… y ya ven el fenomenal resultado. Espero les haya agradado como todo lo demás, y que lo siguiente sea tan bien recibido como hasta ahora. Agradezco a tod s por su gran paciencia y por no perderle la pista a este fic con todo y sus altibajos por el tiempo de espera (me quedé sin red casera desde hace dos meses, y tengo los otros fics en curso)... Un saludo y mis mejores deseos por atrasado (todo un mes!) para este nuevo año que avanza a pasos agigantados… l s quiero._

_P.D. Ese "Inu", la mascotita de Aome, lo esbocé como una reencarnación de Inuyasha…: D, y tenía pensado hacerle un homenaje pero nada más no me salió nada._


	48. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_Nota: ¿Disfrutaron el capítulo anterior?... jajaja. Avancemos en el Sengoku ya que aún hay otros pequeños pendientes para la boda… pero es algo breve, no os preocupéis… __. Mejor saboreen el nuevo capítulo._

Después de la fallida boda en la época actual Inuyasha y Aome estaban listos para regresar al Sengoku. A pesar de todo sí disfrutaron brevemente de la cena de bodas, e incluso recibieron los obsequios que les habían llevado los invitados aunque no se hubiera celebrado el casamiento como tal… y digo brevemente porque ambos se mostraron más que avergonzados al darse cuenta de que todos se encontraban ahí esperándolos; así que, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, el Hanyō volvió a fugarse para ocultarse en la seguridad de su habitación.

El obsequio que más destacó fue una pantalla de plasma de 40'', lo más nuevo que saldría al mercado, regalo de los hermanos Takahashi y sus primos Zaotome… obvio, era marca SONHY y tenía la venia de su querido "abuelo" Sesshōmaru.

¡Qué pena!, es demasiado grande para que Inuyasha pueda llevarla al hombro —dijo Aome algo compungida, admirándola muy de cerca—. Además, en el Sengoku no hay electricidad ni señal de cable —añadió soltando un suspiro de resignación.

¡Pero qué bien! —exclamó Sota muy contento, sonriendo grandemente de oreja a oreja—, ¡disfrutare de mis programas favoritos en alta definición!

El semidemonio sólo atinó a abrir la boca, completamente anonadado por semejante armatoste… claro, únicamente un anciano excéntrico y chiflado como el dueño de la SONHY regalaría algo como eso. Y al otro día, después de desayunar y despedirse de la familia, llevando con ellos una gran bolsa de obsequios para los amigos, atravesaron una vez más la barrera del tiempo.

Oye, Aome… ¿qué tanta mierda traes aquí, eh? —preguntó el Hanyō al momento de subir por el brocal del pozo con tremendo bulto, ya del lado del Sengoku, un tanto irritado al tener que cargar con todo.

Inuyasha, ya te había dicho… les compré obsequios a todos, así que no rezongues y lleguemos pronto donde la anciana Kaede para que te liberes —contestó la joven morena con paciencia—… Además, también hay varias de tus sopas favoritas —agregó muy sonriente, guiñándole un ojo travieso.

¿En serio?... pues por ahí hubieras empezado —el joven peli plateado pareció emocionado, a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Entonces vamos ya, de seguro nos están esperando —agregó, levantando nuevamente el costal con las compras.

Se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron con rumbo a la aldea. Iban muy contentos y de vez en cuando se lanzaban una que otra mirada cariñosa, sin decir palabra para no interrumpir la magia del romántico momento. Pero, antes de entrar a la pequeña comunidad, alguien les salió al paso.

¡Aome, Inuyasha!... ya era hora de que llegaran —era Shippou, quien les habló en tono de reproche al topar con ellos, brincando hacia los brazos de Aome—. Nos tenían preocupados.

P… enano entrometido —masculló Inuyasha mirándolo con rabia por un instante. ¿Por qué Shippou tenía que ser tan inoportuno?

¡Oh, Shippou, hola! —por lógica Aome soltó la mano de Inuyasha y abrazó tiernamente al pequeño zorro—. ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora? —le preguntó un poco dudosa, acariciándole la cabeza.

Tenemos tres semanas de descanso para el siguiente examen… —dijo el kitsune muy orgulloso de sí mismo, hablando con aire de suficiencia—. Las pruebas son más difíciles a cada nuevo grado que obtienes, pero las superaré otra vez y me coronaré rey de los zorritos mágicos.

¡Keh! —ahora sí el ojidorado externó su pensar en voz alta mientras continuaban caminando—. Oye, chaparro latoso, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que reprobaste el examen anterior —dijo un poco burlón.

¡Perro envidioso, yo no reprobé!... sólo me falló el último truco, eso es todo —alegó el muchachito en su defensa, teniendo ganas de lanzarle al Hanyō uno de sus mejores hechizos y darle en la cabezota—. Pero los demás los hice mejor que varios de mis compañeritos —agregó un tanto resentido.

Ya, Shippou, no te enojes y no le hagas caso a Inuyasha — le dijo una comprensiva Aome dándole un fuerte abrazo de consuelo, dirigiéndole también a su amado una mirada de reproche—. Él no sabe lo que es hacer un examen y lo trabajoso que puede ser.

¡Keh!, a quien le importa —rezongó el mencionado y prefirió no hablar más, fulminando al pequeño kitsune con una mirada fiera.

Shippou apoyó mejor su cabeza en el regazo de Aome, sonriendo pícaramente al mostrarle la lengua a Inuyasha, sabedor de que, si el Hanyō se tomaba el atrevimiento de maltratarlo, la pelinegra lo mandaría inmediatamente al suelo. Por supuesto que el ojidorado adivinó las negras intenciones del zorrito, así que su gesto se torció de más y le dedicó un ademán amenazador por su atrevimiento. Los tres llegaron a casa de la anciana Kaede, y fueron recibidos amablemente por ella junto con la pequeña Lin.

¡Señorita Aome, señor Inuyasha, qué gusto verlos otra vez! —dijo la chiquilla al salir de la vivienda, abrazando a la joven del futuro.

¡Lin, hola! —Aome correspondió el saludo soltando a Shippou, quien cayó de pie en el suelo.

Sean bienvenidos, Aome, Inuyasha, les estábamos esperando desde ayer —les dijo la buena mujer asomándose también por la puerta—. Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí, Shippou, eres muy amable —añadió dirigiéndose al kitsune con tono cordial.

No fue nada —dijo el chicuelo en tono cortés.

¿Su familia está bien? —le preguntó la chiquilla a Aome con toda la amabilidad, dedicándole una sonrisa más grande.

Ellos están bien, Lin, gracias por preguntar —respondió Aome de igual manera, y, posteriormente, se dirigió a la mujer madura en tono respetuoso—. Anciana Kaede, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa, espero no molestarle.

Descuida, Aome, esta es tu casa también mientras no te cases con Inuyasha —la aludida le sonrió grandemente, haciendo la puntual observación que los hizo enrojecer a ambos—. Lin y yo iremos por hierbas medicinales a donde Jinengi, regresamos antes del anochecer.

Este… lo siento mucho, anciana Kaede… yo debería ser quien… —la joven se mostró más apenada por eso. Si quería ser la sacerdotisa del pueblo tenía que empezar a comportarse como tal y tomar el oficio con seriedad.

Vamos, Aome, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora ya que tienes otros pendientes que arreglar —Kaede le interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír, mirándola con cariño—. Ya tendrás el tiempo para entrenar mejor… nos vemos más tarde, Inuyasha —agregó despidiéndose del Hanyō, caminando por delante de la pequeña morena.

¡Adiós, señorita Aome, señor Inuyasha! —Lin les dedicó una reverencia y se fue tras su tutora.

Creo que voy a ir con Sango, allá nos vemos —les dijo Shippou disponiéndose a seguirlas, ya que no se le apetecía soportar a Inuyasha por muchas horas—… ¡Lin, Lin, espérame! —y llamó a voces a la niña, corriendo para alcanzarlas.

Al quedar solos Aome decidió que lo mejor sería limpiar un poco el lugar, para acomodar en orden todo lo que trajeron, así que, ni tarda ni perezosa, tomó la escoba para barrer el suelo e inmediatamente, terminando con eso, sacudió los pocos enseres que tenía la anciana, teniendo el cuidado de no romper nada. Incluso se dio el lujo de tararear una cancioncita que le gustaba desde pequeña, como cuando le ayudaba a su mamá con los quehaceres de la casa.

A todo esto Inuyasha resolvió mantenerse apartado en un rincón para dejarla hacer, sin decirle nada para no interrumpirla, observándola con detenimiento y perdiéndose un poco en sus cavilaciones. Y es que, estando así con ella, los dos solos, por su mente cruzaron tantos de los momentos románticos y especiales en el matrimonio de sus amigos y camaradas de aventuras, Sango y Miroku… aquellos momentos es los que, por pura casualidad, él se encontraba presente; sólo que esta vez, en su imaginación, dichos momentos eran protagonizados por él y su amada pelinegra, y, por unos breves segundos, se vio imitando a la perfección las mañas del monje manolarga, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer intensamente.

Inuyasha… ¿sucede algo? —la voz de Aome lo regresó a la realidad de sopetón. La chica se le había acercado bastante al notar su sonrojo, y lo miraba muy fijamente con la duda reflejada en su carita.

Este… ¿qué?... no… no es… no es nada —al notar su cercanía parpadeó para despejar su cabeza, respondiéndole en entonación disimulada y alejándose un poco de ella para no caer en la tentación.

Mmm… pues a mí me pareció que estabas perdido en… en otra galaxia —dijo la joven a modo de observación, sin dejar de mirarlo escrutadoramente—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó curiosa, ya no era común que él se "ausentara" de esa forma.

Es que… lo que pasa es… es que yo… —tartamudeó un tanto indeciso. Indudablemente no podía contarle lo que había pensado o ella deduciría que su necesidad era muy grande y que ya se había vuelto un pervertido como… si, Miroku, esa era la salida—… estoy intranquilo porque el idiota de Miroku no ha regresado de donde el viejo Mushin. Me di cuenta ya que no percibí su olor cuando llegamos, y Shippou lo confirmó indirectamente al ir con Sango y no decirnos nada de ese tonto —dijo con seriedad, aliviado de tener un buen pretexto con la ausencia de su amigo.

… Sí, tienes razón, el monje Miroku ya se ausentó por muchos días y ha dejado a Sango tan sola con sus hijos —la mirada de Aome pareció dudar por un segundo, más, al instante, se mostró visiblemente afligida—. Entonces hay que ir a visitarla para ayudarle —añadió enderezándose.

Oye… en realidad creo que a Sango le conviene el que Miroku no esté en estos momentos… —claro, la verdad es que no había tenido la intención de visitar a la exterminadora, ya que no quería ser acosado por las pequeñas gemelas, así que está vez habló empleando un tonito sarcástico—… así respetan la dichosa cuarentena o tal vez volvería a embarazarse más pronto de lo debido.

Inuyasha… no empieces otra vez con tus cosas —por supuesto que ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a la muchacha, así que lo miró con reproche.

¡Jah!, si yo sólo digo la verdad de lo que veo —replicó el Hanyō en su defensa—. Tú ya conoces las mañas de ese depravado, y ella que lo deja ser.

Pues sí pero… eso es algo en lo que no debemos opinar porque no nos compete —se explicó la morena un tanto airada, y al momento enrojeció con intensidad, ya que también imaginó "cositas" raras—. El monje Miroku y Sango pueden hacer de su… de su vida matrimonial… lo que… lo que crean conveniente —admitió en un hilo de voz, intentando no pensar en escenas íntimas de sus amigos.

¡Keh!, ¿ves a lo que me refiero? —espetó el semidemonio, interpretando perfectamente el motivo de su bochorno—. Si ese ansioso de Miroku hace cualquier marranada con tal de tener veinte hijos, y Sango se lo soporta, es su problema, a mí me vale un c…

¡Osuwari! —Aome no soportó más y lo mandó al suelo sin dejarlo terminar, lanzándole una mirada de enfado—. ¡Eres un grosero vulgar! —le dijo con irritación, y abandonó la cabaña llevándose los obsequios que había comprado especialmente para su amiga.

Aome… ¿¡por qué siempre me haces esto, eh!? —Inuyasha la llamó a voces antes de levantarse. Al instante se fijó en las sopas que le gustaban mucho y, tomando varias de ellas, salió tras la muchacha—. ¡Oye, Aome!, ¿a dónde crees que vas sin mí? —le gritó antes de alcanzarla.

Arribaron a casa de su amiga y se encontraron a Shippou jugando con las pequeñas gemelas.

¡Ahome, Kikyō, hola! —les saludó la pelinegra al acercárseles, sonriéndoles grandemente. Inuyasha prefirió mantenerse alejado, no fuera que las chiquillas se arrojaran sobre él.

Los tres levantaron la vista, y sonrieron al reconocerlos.

¡Son el "Perrito" Inuyasha y su novia! —dijeron las pequeñas al unísono, señalándolos emocionadas.

Shippou, ¿dónde está Sango? —le preguntó la muchacha al zorrito después de besar a las chiquillas, obligando al Hanyō a "prestarles" sus orejas.

Ha de estar terminando el quehacer… o tal vez atendiendo al llorón de Miatsu —le contestó el kitsune empleando un tono resignado en la voz—. Ese niño es más latoso de lo que fueron las gemelas —y puso los ojos momentáneamente en blanco.

Oigan, chamacas, no… no hagan eso… suéltenme, me duele —un quejido salió de la garganta del semidemonio, ya que las gemelas acariciaban sus sensibles apéndices auditivos con el "cariño" de siempre, y no podía librarse de ellas por traer las manos ocupadas con su valiosa carga.

¡"Perrito", "Perrito"! —las mencionadas no le prestaron nada de atención, ocupadas en la tarea de darle todo su "afecto".

Ahome… Kikyō… miren lo que les traje —la pelinegra decidió llamar su atención hablándoles en tono maternal, sacando de la mochila varios libros para colorear basados en el anime de ellos, acompañados de sus respectivos colores de cera—. Y Shippou puede ayudarles a pintar, ¿verdad que sí, Shippou? —les explicó al tener su atención, dedicándoles una sonrisa tierna y mirando también a su amiguito.

¡Órale, que padres dibujos! —exclamó el kitsune con sus verdes ojos bien abiertos, tomando uno de los libros—. ¡Pero si somos nosotros! —agregó con emoción al reconocerse en la portada.

¡Aaahhh, es el Señor Sesshōmaru! —las pequeñas tomaron otro de los libros olvidándose al fin de Inuyasha, ya que también reconocieron a alguien en la portada y no pudieron acallar una exclamación de regocijo. Muy contentas volvieron la vista hacia Aome.

Niñas, denle las gracias a tía Aome por tan lindos regalos —Sango salió en ese momento y les habló a sus hijas con mucho cariño, instándolas a mostrar su educación—. Y ahora vayan con Shippou a pintar los dibujos para que queden muy bonitos, así podrán enseñárselos a su padre cuando él regrese.

¡Gracias tía! —ellas, obedientes, le dedicaron una reverencia a Aome y, tomando también los colores, se dispusieron a ir hacia el patio de atrás, siendo seguidas por el kitsune.

Shippou… si te hacen travesuras no dudes en avisar —la castaña le habló a su amiguito zorro con amabilidad antes de que se desapareciera de su vista.

Tú no te preocupes, Sango, sabes que soy un experto en cuidar a tus hijas —dijo el chicuelo muy confiado, hablando como un adulto responsable.

Aome, Inuyasha, ya les esperaba… pasen por favor, están en su casa —ahora la joven exterminadora se dirigió con cortesía a los recién llegados, indicándoles con un ademán que entraran con ella.

Sango, ¿dónde está el bebé? —le preguntó Aome con curiosidad, siguiéndola de cerca.

Miatsu está dormido, y espero que tarde algún tiempo en despertar —le contestó la aludida sonriendo un poco más, disimulando un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Gustan algo para desayunar? —les preguntó educadamente.

Gracias, pero ya desayunamos con mi mamá —repuso la morena acomodándose en un asiento.

Oye, Aome, yo si quiero comer… —Inuyasha no pudo quedarse callado mientras se sacudía la cabellera, ya que las gemelas le habían despeinado un poco—… traje un poco de rameen —y levantó los tres recipientes desechables que llevaba en las manos.

Inuyasha… no podías dejar de ser tragón —la pelinegra suspiró con resignación al ver los tazones de sopa, lanzándole a su amado una breve mirada de reproche.

Vamos, Aome, ya conoces como es Inuyasha… —la sonrisa de Sango se hizo más grande. De verdad que la presencia de Aome era lo que le faltaba a Inuyasha para ser feliz, y eso se notaba aunque tratara de ocultarlo—… denme unos minutos y calentaré agua para el té y para la sopa.

Ya acomodados en el área del comedor, tomando té y comiendo sopa, platicaron varias cosas entre triviales (para Inuyasha) e interesantes (para las dos mujeres) sobre las niñas, sobre el desarrollo de Miatsu, sobre la ya larga estancia de Miroku con su maestro enfermo, lo que posiblemente implicaría algún cambio para la familia, y sobre cómo les fue en la época actual… claro, Aome evitó comentar sobre la fallida boda para no herir la susceptibilidad de Inuyasha. Más adelante, con más calma, le contaría todo a Sango e incluso le pediría algún otro consejo.

Por cierto, Inuyasha, Miroku me dijo que te espera allá en el templo del maestro Mushin para que puedan ir a la región Oeste —le comentó Sango a Inuyasha después de que terminaron el té.

¡Keh!... ¿y por qué carajo vamos a ir allá? —eso no le hizo gracia al aludido, atragantándose con los últimos fideos del tercer tazón de sopa.

Bueno, recuerda que quedaron de ir nuevamente por ese rumbo para comprobar que retornara la calma… —observó la castaña sin perder la paciencia, aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse ante el desparpajo del ojidorado—… y también cobrar los servicios que quedaron pendientes de pago.

¡Jah!, al payaso de tu marido sólo le importa cobrar bien —el semidemonio bufó su irritación limpiándose con la manga de su Hitoe.

De algo tenemos que vivir… —dijo alegremente la exterminadora, mirándolo en forma traviesa—… además, tú también te llevas siempre un porcentaje, no lo niegues.

¡Keh!... Por allá ya no hay nada, así que no es necesario ir otra vez —el Hanyō miró a la joven con algo de molestia mal disimulada—. Al parecer, el engreído de Sesshōmaru le encargó el trabajito al Sarnoso de Koga, y éste, como buen lobo faldero, cumplió con lo prometido a "su gran señor" —ironizó al final, poniendo un gesto que expresaba desagrado.

¿Y por qué Sesshōmaru le pediría eso a Koga?... no entiendo —preguntó Aome con duda y extrañeza… cualquier petición de parte del gran demonio blanco podría considerarse peligrosa.

¿Tú por qué crees, eh?... por pura mierda —espetó el ojidorado escupiendo su desagrado. El sólo hecho de ver a su hermano mayor encumbrado como un "Gran Señor Demonio" le daba dolor de estómago—. Para ese arrogante todos los demás son sirvientes a su disposición, los que hacen el trabajo sucio… mira que bajo ha caído ese Sarnoso idiota —añadió, sonriendo levemente con ironía al final.

Las dos amigas convinieron en que era mejor guardarse su opinión al respecto, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo… a pesar de la ayuda que el poderoso Daiyōkai les brindó "desinteresadamente" para acabar con el malvado de Naraku, pareciera que nada haría cambiar la opinión del Hanyō con respecto a lo que pensaba de él y, sin temor a equivocarse, el sentimiento del gran demonio blanco era mutuo.

¡Keh!, no me digan que ustedes también creen que Sesshōmaru es… —el joven peli plateado interpretó correctamente el significado del gesto, así que no dudó en reclamarles.

No, Inuyasha, nadie dijo nada sobre eso que estás pensando —la joven morena no le dejó terminar, levantando un poco la voz para imponerse—. Lo mejor es que sí acompañes al monje Miroku, aunque sea para cobrar… aquí Sango me ayudará para arreglar todos los pendientes antes de nuestra boda —puntualizó con seguridad mirándolo fijamente, por lo que el ojidorado se sonrojó y decidió desviar la mirada, sorbiendo las últimas gotas de té que quedaban en su taza.

Pensándolo bien no era mala idea el alejarse unos días, así despejaría un poco su cabeza y volvería a meditar sobre todo con un poco más de calma y, especialmente, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales matrimoniarse. Bien, era el momento de recibir la ayuda incondicional que su amigo el monje podría darle, y sin chismosos de por medio.

Muy bien, entonces me voy —dijo con seriedad levantándose un poco apurado, botando los tazones vacíos de lado.

¿Pero cómo… cómo que te vas?... si acabamos de llegar hoy —Aome no pudo ocultar su asombro. ¿Cuál era la prisa por irse?

¡Keh!, entre más pronto terminemos con ese maldito asunto más pronto regresaremos, y así Miroku deja de fastidiarme —respondió el semidemonio con visible irritación, encaminándose a la salida de la cabaña—. Estaremos de vuelta a más tardar en tres días —puntualizó, encarrerándose por el sendero hasta perderse de vista.

¡Inuyasha, dile a Miroku que lo extrañamos! —le alcanzó a gritar Sango, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Inu…yasha… —y la joven morena sólo atinó a parpadear, teniendo la boca abierta del desconcierto.

Aome… creo que es lo más sensato que Inuyasha pudo hacer ahora —la joven castaña le habló a su amiga en tono considerado y amable, mirándola con comprensión—. Ahora sí, podemos hablar de todo aquello que estuviste ocultándome y de tus nuevos planes de boda —añadió sonriendo con aire picaresco, adivinando que la morena tenía mucho más que contar.

Etoo… sí, tienes razón… ya podemos hablar con libertad —al verse descubierta Aome soltó un largo suspiro, dispuesta a hacer una reseña de su fallida boda en la época actual.

Y así Sango se enteró de lo acontecido en ese lejano periodo mientras atendía a su pequeño, el cual había despertado muy exigente al sentir que ya era hora de almorzar.

Bueno, Aome, es lógico el que Inuyasha reaccionara de esa forma… —le dijo muy comprensiva al tiempo que se acomodaba a su hijo en el seno izquierdo—… debió haberse sentido muy presionado.

Si… creó que sí me excedí en mi petición y en la forma en la que lo traté, pero… —Aome se mostraba bastante apenada, ayudando en la preparación del arroz para la comida —… ¡es que, si lo hubieras visto con el traje puesto, lucía como todo un príncipe! —confesó sin ocultar su emoción, enrojeciendo intensamente de las mejillas.

Y no lo dudo… hay veces en que destaca todo su atractivo animal —Sango soltó una suave carcajada de complacencia.

Oye, Sango, no le digas tan feo a Inuyasha —la morena se quejó haciendo carita de puchero.

Vamos, Aome, vamos, es un cumplido y nada más —comentó la castaña sin borrar la sonrisa —. No negarás que ese aire animal es de familia… basta con ver a Sesshōmaru —adicionó pícaramente.

Ambas se carcajearon con ganas ante esa alusión, y posteriormente deliberaron que lo apropiado por el momento era disfrutar la tarde en familia. Por lo tanto, después de comer, llevaron a los niños a bañarse en el arroyo cercano a la aldea, acompañadas también por Lin… afortunadamente ella y Kaede regresaron más temprano de lo previsto; y por Kohaku y Kirara, quienes se dieron un tiempo para ir de visita. Las pequeñas mellizas gozaron chapoteando en el agua que incluso quisieron llevar a su hermanito a nadar con ellas, a lo que Sango consintió aunque fuera unos minutos, ya que el agua, en su impresión maternal, estaba demasiado fresca para Miatsu. Y la noche cayó…

Las dos amigas se encontraban contemplando el fragmento de la luna en creciente que ya asomaba por el horizonte. Sango había tardado como media hora en acostar y dormir a sus hijos antes de que pudieran platicar otra vez, a pesar de que los chiquillos parecían bastante cansados después del paseo. Gracias al convencimiento de las mellizas Kohaku consintió en pasar la noche con ellos, y ahora descansaba a su lado; mientras que, por su parte, el pequeño Miatsu compartía la habitación con su mamá aprovechando la larga ausencia de su padre.

Entonces, Aome, ¿cuándo juzgas conveniente el que Inuyasha y tú se casen en definitiva? —le preguntó ya acomodada a su lado, mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo en unos dos meses, cuando sea nuevamente luna nueva —respondió la aludida muy segura de sí misma, sin apartar sus pupilas del astro nocturno.

¿Piensas casarte de noche? —le cuestionó su amiga sin ocultar su sorpresa—. Eso no es muy común aquí —afirmó desconcertada.

No exactamente… nos casaremos en el día de la noche de luna nueva —Aome sonrió complacida, volviendo la vista hacia su amiga—. Así tal vez Inuyasha podrá asimilar las cosas con más facilidad, y aguantarse los nervios.

Ah, claro, ya entiendo… —la exterminadora pareció deducir de qué se trataba el asunto—… así también disfrutaran la noche de bodas sin tanto problema, ¿verdad? —y le guiñó un ojo travieso, sonriéndole grandemente.

¡Sango, no… eso… eso me da mucha pena! —la joven morena se sonrojó intensamente ante la observación de su amiga, tapándose la cara para no mostrar su vergüenza.

Aome, en serio… ya somos mujeres adultas y conocemos lo que implica el matrimonio —externó la de castaña cabellera poniéndose algo seria, haciendo la puntual observación y moviendo la cabeza un poco—. Además… —ahora a ella le tocó sonrojarse momentáneamente, bajando el tono de voz hasta hacerlo un susurro—… tienes más información que yo en… en esos temas —concluyó.

Bueno… si, pero… es un poco… es verdaderamente… bueno, tú entiendes —tartamudeó Aome sin que le bajara el sonrojo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, prestando su atención a los sonidos nocturnos. Recordando los demás obsequios que llevaba para su amiga Aome volvió a hablar.

Ah, por cierto Sango, traje esto para ti… —dijo, sacando del interior de su gran mochila varias de las cajitas que tiempo atrás, antes de irse esos tres años, le había obsequiado, y también varios paquetitos nuevos—… No quise dártelas delante de Shippou para que fuera a preguntar algo indebido. Y si puedo regresar a mi época con Inuyasha te traeré más —agregó sonriendo con timidez, entregándoselas.

Oh, Aome, muchas gracias… era justo lo que necesito para estos días. Eres muy amable —Sango tomó los paquetitos reconociéndolos, y parecía visiblemente aliviada y emocionada—. Por cierto, ¿estos qué son? —preguntó con curiosidad y asombro, admirando las pequeñas cajas de contenido desconocido para ella.

Eto… pues eso es… es… —la sonrisa de Aome se transformó en una mueca boba, y el rubor de sus mejillas volvió a incrementarse—… son los anticonceptivos para caballeros que te conté hace tiempo… adentro trae el instructivo —y al momento cubrió su rostro una vez más, y su voz se hizo más chillona al agregar—. Sólo espero que el monje Miroku no me odie por esto.

Mmm… son algo raros —la exterminadora pasó por alto el bochorno de su amiga y se dedicó a examinar esas cajitas con detenimiento, intentando deducir el tipo de contenido en ellas. Después le dirigió una mirada suspicaz—. Aome, ¿también traes esto para ti? —le preguntó abiertamente.

¡Sa… Sango! —la nombrada dio un respingo y resopló, abanicándose con la mano al sentir un leve golpe de calor—. Por supuesto que pienso cuidarme para no embarazarme pronto… sonará algo egoísta pero me gustaría disfrutar de un buen tiempo a solas con Inuyasha —puntualizó con decisión, a lo que la castaña sonrió complacida.

Un poco más tarde Aome se despidió de su amiga y regresó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, dispuesta a descansar para iniciar nuevamente con su preparación de sacerdotisa.

Pero vamos a ver lo ocurrido entre los caballeros de esta obra…

Inuyasha apuró el paso dirigiéndose hacia el Templo de Mushin por un atajo que él conocía, y a su memoria volvió el bochornoso incidente sucedido en la muy lejana época de Aome; esta vez su boda tenía que ser perfecta, porque esta vez sí que era significativa y definitiva.

Ojalá que ese bueno para nada de Miroku me ayude en serio, o voy a dudar de su vocación de monje — murmuró para sí, recordando también varias de las ocurrentes y nada prácticas ideas de su amigo.

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando al fin arribó en el templo, encontrándose a Hachi limpiando escrupulosamente los pasillos.

Oye, mapache tonto… —dijo a modo de saludo sin nada de amabilidad—… ¿dónde está el idiota de tu jefe?

Se… señor Inuyasha… —le respondió éste después de haber dado un respingo del susto, inclinándose respetuosamente ante él —… es un honor que nos visite.

¡Keh!, no estoy aquí de visita de cortesía, así que déjate de payasadas —fue la contestación del Hanyō cruzándose de brazos, olfateando bien el aire—. Ahora dime en donde se encuentra Miroku porque es claro que aquí no está.

El jefecito Miroku fue de compras a la aldea más cercana, ya que se nos terminaron los víveres — contestó el tanuki en entonación apenada.

El anciano monje Mushin se presentó asomándose con bastante trabajo por la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior… a leguas se le notaba lo borracho, como si no estuviera delicado de salud.

Pero si tú eres… ¡hic!... —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y bizqueando levemente tratando de enfocar al ojidorado—… tú eres Inuyasha… ¡hic!... el amigo de… ¡hic!... de Miroku… ¡hic!... —exclamó emocionado—… no… ¡hic!... no esperaba encontrarte por… ¡hic!... por estos rumbos… ¡hic!

¡Keh!, mejor iré por Miroku —el aroma del alcohol era tan intenso para el sensible olfato del semidemonio que optó por retirarse, más el viejecito le tomó de la ancha manga de su traje, impidiéndole moverse.

¿Por qué no lo… ¡hic!... no lo esperas?... ¡hic!... te aseguro que no… ¡hic!... que no tarda — sugirió el anciano hombre.

Eee… está bien… —el Hanyō se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, apartándose un poco—. Tenías razón, viejo, Miroku se acerca —agregó al segundo, pues el aroma familiar de su amigo llegó a su nariz.

En menos de dos minutos Miroku hizo acto de presencia llevando varios bultos en los brazos, acompañado por dos pequeños que le ayudaban a cargar más.

¡Inuyasha, que agradable sorpresa! —le dijo sonriéndole al notar su presencia—. Puedo ver que Sango te dio mi recado.

¡Keh!, olvida los formalismos y vámonos de una buena vez hacia el Oeste… quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez —fue la "amable" y "considerada" respuesta del ojidorado.

Calma, calma, no seas maleducado… anda, Hachi, no te quedes ahí parado y sostén esto —observó el ojiazul con tranquilidad, hablándole a su vez a su sirviente en forma de orden.

Excelencia Miroku, ¿nos va a pagar? —intervino uno de los chicuelos que le acompañaban, entregándole al mapache todo lo que llevaba a la mano.

Por supuesto… anótenlo en mi cuenta y a fin de mes les pagaré —el joven monje se dio su importancia con los muchachitos, y éstos se retiraron inclinándose respetuosamente frente a todos. Inmediatamente se dirigió al anciano maestro hablándole con respeto y cortesía, ofreciéndole cuidadosamente una de las bolsas—. Aquí tiene usted, maestro Mushin, traigo lo que me pidió… pero por favor no se lo acabe pronto o tendré que ocultarlo, ya que es carísimo y difícil de conseguir.

Miroku… ¡hic!... eres muy amable… ¡hic! —el viejo monje tomó el paquete y de su interior extrajo… una gran botella de sake—… ¡El elixir de los dioses, la ambrosía celestial!... —dijo muy alegre antes de destapar la botella para beber su contenido. Miroku y Hachi no pudieron ocultar un gesto de pesadez, e Inuyasha torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado—… ¡hic!... ¡qué delicia, qué placer!... —suspiró en cuanto se pasó el primer trago, saboreándolo—. Bien… ¡hic!... los dejaré para que… ¡hic!... platiquen a gusto en lo que… ¡hic!... sirven la comida… ¡hic!... Inuyasha… ¡hic!... siéntete como en tu… ¡hic!... casa… ¡hic!

Y se alejó de ellos tambaleándose, al parecer muy dispuesto a terminar con el licor en ese día. Parecía que llevaba más de una semana bebiendo.

Oye, Miroku, ¿no se supone que el vino lo está matando? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su colega con algo de duda.

Bueno, no es exactamente así —le contestó el monje sonriendo tontamente—. Si Mushin no toma por lo menos una botella al día se pone irritable e insoportable… Mira, mejor vamos a comer, voy a preparar algo delicioso —agregó con una sonrisa más sincera, invitándolo a pasar.

¡Jah!, ¿en serio sabes cocinar? —observó el semidemonio en tono burlón.

Aunque lo dudes —el ojiazul se dio sus aires de suficiencia—. Claro que no es tan bueno como lo que prepara mi Sanguito pero… —adicionó apenándose un poco—… es comestible. Vamos, Hachi, tienes que acomodar los comestibles en su lugar que yo voy a estar muy ocupado —y posteriormente se dirigió al mapache hablándole con algo más de amabilidad.

Sí, jefecito, como usted ordene —presto el tanuki fue tras ellos, arrastrando como pudo toda la mercancía.

Se adentraron en el templo encaminándose hacia el área habilitada como cocina, y el joven monje preparó una verdadera delicia culinaria… arroz hervido con pescado asado.

Debemos agradecer al Creador de todo por obsequiarnos tan finos manjares… así que bendigo estos alimentos y las manos que los prepararon con tanto cuidado —una media hora más tarde, ya "sentados" a la mesa, Miroku hablaba en forma seria y solemne citando la oración antes de comer—. Adelante, Inuyasha, ya puedes hincarle el diente —añadió retomando el tono alegre, mirando a su amigo semidemonio con aire de diversión.

El aludido no espero que se lo repitieran dos veces cuando ya tenía medio pescado en la boca.

¡Buen provecho!... ¡Chomp, chomp, chomp!... —dijo con la boca llena, masticando ruidosamente—… por lo menos se puede comer… —señaló atragantándose un poco—… ¡chomp, chomp, chomp!... —y continuó devorando su gran porción.

El anciano Mushin parecía estar ausente en su mundo y no notar la pésima educación del Hanyō, tomando sus sagrados alimentos con toda la calma del mundo. Hachi sólo lo miró de reojo antes de concentrarse también es su plato, y el ojiazul aguantó las ganas de carcajearse, dedicándose a masticar con más educación.

Ya era de noche cuando al fin los dos amigos pudieron hablar en privado. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en uno de los pasillos principales del patio trasero, mirando con toda atención el fragmento de la luna en creciente. Miroku pudo desocuparse de su mentor al dejarlo dormido, bajo la vigilancia de su buen sirviente. Acercándose donde el Hanyō y se acomodó a su lado, sentándose también. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el monje decidió romperlo con su característico tono de voz, amable y comprensivo.

Inuyasha… me imagino que ya tienes una fecha para casarse con la señorita Aome —le dijo sin voltear a verlo, con la vista centrada en la luna.

Pues… bueno, yo… Aome… —el joven ojidorado tampoco quería verlo de frente, avergonzado por su falta de decisión—… yo… es decir… no… aun no —y terminó enrojeciendo brevemente, rememorando su torpe comportamiento en la época de su amada.

Ah… ya sabía que eras bastante lento pero… —Miroku no pudo ocultar un suspiro de resignación, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—… esto es el colmo.

Oye, oye, no vine hasta acá sólo para oír tus sermones tontos… —por obvias que el de plateada cabellera no estaba dispuesto a la crítica, así que espetó su molestia—… ahórrate el esfuerzo y déjame en paz.

Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… —el joven Hoshi se encogió de hombros y pareció dispuesto a retirarse, haciendo el intento de levantarse.

Miroku, no… espera, yo… lo que pasa es que yo… —eso no era lo que Inuyasha necesitaba en esos momentos, así que detuvo a su amigo mirándolo con leve súplica, enrojeciendo intensamente de las mejillas—… bueno, es que… es que tú sabes que… me cuesta mucho hablar de… de eso —dijo tartamudeante.

Miroku sonrió brevemente con aire de comprensión, reacomodándose a su lado. Le palmeó el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo.

Inuyasha, déjame decirte que, antes de que la linda señorita Aome se fuera por esos tres años, le regaló a Sango un pequeño libro de su época, lleno de bellas enseñanzas de vida —le dijo serenamente, mirándolo con interés—. Nosotros lo hemos leído y hemos aprendido mucho de él. Pienso que tal vez en ellas puedas encontrar esa palabras adecuadas para el día en el que al fin se unan en matrimonio… como has deseado por tanto tiempo —agregó con seguridad.

¿De verdad… de verdad lo crees? —preguntó el Hanyō más que esperanzado… ya no tenía caso ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven del futuro, y sabía que podía contar con su amigo.

Vamos, tú confía en mí, ya que, aparte de vocablos bellos, también encontrarás una explicación detallada sobre todas las bendiciones y delicias matrimoniales —Miroku guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa, hablando ya con picardía.

¡Keh!, no empieces con tus marranadas… yo no soy como tú —lo que no le hizo gracia al semidemonio. Se levantó con brusquedad y miró a su interlocutor con reproche, espetándole con voz irritada.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, no me vengas con el cuento de querer conservar la castidad porque ni Sesshōmaru te lo creería… —el joven Hoshi continuó sentado, sonriendo ampliamente ante la molestia de su amigo, y luego pareció meditar en algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto—… mmm… eso en él me parecería más probable.

¡Keh!, no digas el nombre de ese arrogante en mi presencia… —resopló el de larga cabellera sentándose nuevamente, cruzándose también de brazos—. Para mí será mejor no tener que soportar alguna descendencia suya.

Bueno, como tú digas —opinó el monje sin querer agregar una palabra más para no contrariarlo y provocarle un disgusto mayor—. Ahora lo mejor es descansar ya que mañana partiremos después de desayunar, y Hachi nos acompañará para no tardar más de lo debido —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, cambiando de tema.

¡Carajo!, ¿es en serio que tengo que ir? —preguntó Inuyasha sin cambiar el tono de molestia, torciendo de más el gesto enfurruñado.

Aparentemente la paz ha vuelto a la zona pero… —Miroku adoptó un aire profesional de quien sabe a lo que se dedica—… uno nunca sabe cuándo puedan atacar los espíritus, así que lo mejor es ir preparados por…

¡Jah!, yo sé lo que te digo… ese inútil de Koga arrasó con esas basuras por órdenes expresas de "su Gran Señor" —le interrumpió el ojidorado con sarcasmo, sin disimular su desagrado ante la mención del Comandante lobo—. Quien viera al Sarnoso, terminó siendo el "lobo faldero" del idiota de Sesshōmaru —al momento casi se suelta una carcajada por su propio comentario, imaginándose al Ōkami "menear" la cola dócilmente frente al Daiyōkai.

Aun con todo es mi deber de monje exterminador de espíritus… a esos pobres pueblerinos no les debió agradar ver más yōkai en sus aldeas, especialmente de ese tipo de yōkai, tan peligrosos por lo rápidos y organizados que son —ahora fue el ojiazul quien interrumpió su instante de alegría—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sesshōmaru jamás se mostraría de frente a los humanos, por ello me parece lógico que haya enviado a Koga y los suyos.

¡Keh! Siempre lo he dicho… Sesshōmaru es un maldito aprovechado que abusa de los débiles —puntualizó el semidemonio en un bufido.

Bueno, siendo justos… no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que originó el alboroto de los yōkai —opinó el de cortos cabellos una vez más, hablando en tono de filósofo—, pero agradezcamos que tu hermano se encargó de la raíz del problema.

¡Mierda, eso no me importa!... Para mí que él tiene mucho que ver con este des"#$, ya que fue en la mansión celestial donde habita su madre que se originó todo —Inuyasha se mostró alterado una vez más, resoplando su enfado.

Mmm… bueno, podría ser —a lo que Miroku dio por zanjada la discusión, empleando un tono firme en esta ocasión… dijera lo que dijera, Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru no habían aprendido a tolerarse mutuamente, por ello era mejor darle por su lado al semidemonio. Levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación, le habló a su amigo de mejor manera—. Sé que te gusta dormir al aire libre, así que no hay problema si deseas quedarte aquí… pero, si quieres un techo para estar más cómodo, dímelo con confianza —agregó solícito.

Este… creo que… prefiero un cuarto en esta ocasión —le respondió su interlocutor tras meditarlo un segundo—. Y… ¿podrías… podrías prestarme ese… ese libro? —preguntó en un susurro alto, intentando disimular su interés.

Por supuesto que sí, Inuyasha —a lo que el monje sonrió levemente, tomándolo por los hombros para llevarlo con él—. Si haces el favor de acompañarme te indicaré donde descansarás hoy.

Lo condujo hasta una pequeña recámara y lo dejó ahí para que pudiera meditar en la Palabra… con la seguridad de que a través de ella encontraría la forma precisa de explayar ante todos, esta vez sin miedo, el amor que le profesaba a la joven del futuro. La señorita Aome e Inuyasha se merecían unos magníficos esponsales, y su deber como padrino de la pareja, como monje y como amigo, era asegurar de que así fuera.

_Nota: espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y no les cuento lo que sigue para que lo disfruten igual, únicamente les adelanto que Inuyasha tendrá progresos para su boda. ¡Estamos llegando ya al final del fic! Sean felices._


	49. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

_Nota: penúltimo capítulo, disfrútenlo._

Encontramos a Inuyasha en la habitación que Miroku amablemente le había proporcionado, disponiéndose a descansar para enfrentar el siguiente día. El templo encabezado y custodiado por Mushin se encontraba estratégicamente alejado de las poblaciones, por lo que los sonidos nocturnos del bosque cercano y el rumor del agua de la cascada se escuchaban perfectamente, ayudando a la meditación. Si otras fueran las condiciones es seguro que el ojidorado hubiera preferido dormir afuera, pero su curiosidad se había despertado ante la mención del libro posible fuente de inspiración para buscar las palabras adecuadas que decir el día de su boda con Aome… su boda con Aome… no es que no deseara vivir con ella en todas las formas de la ley de esa época, pero, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que vendría después le daba pánico, ya que lo que menos quería era lastimarla, y no se sentía seguro de poder controlar a la bestia que reside en su interior una vez que el ambiente se pusiera… no, mejor ni pensarlo.

Ya recostado en el futón que había en medio de la habitación se dispuso a leer.

Pero qué libro tan raro… —se dijo admirando el ejemplar, un pequeño y grueso libro encuadernado en piel—… no parece la gran cosa.

Bueno, ya estaba ahí y no se echaría para atrás. Decidido le dio una hojeada general al contenido antes de centrarse más detalladamente en la sección que Miroku le había recomendado, señalada mediante una nota en pergamino: "Que te sea de provecho todo este capítulo… y tal vez más, más adelante".

Al principio le costó trabajo entender la lectura, pareciéndole aburrida a la vez que un tanto irreal, incluso dramática en exceso. Claro, debemos considerar que, si no lees algo con el afán de entender su contenido, difícilmente lo vas a entender. Pasaba las páginas de diez en diez, deteniéndose un poco en algunas partes que consideró especiales…

¡Keh!, ¿qué clase de p#$% libro es este? —bufó con algo de irritación continuando con lo mismo—. No parece un manual de modales… y ni siquiera tiene dibujos —resopló cerrándolo momentáneamente, para iniciar desde el principio—. Creo que mejor veré que es lo que Miroku considera importante para mí… sólo espero que no se traten de las inmoralidades que tanto le gustan —agregó, soltando un suspiro de pesadez.

Así volvió a pasar las páginas hasta llegar al inicio del capítulo escogido, leyendo detenidamente el encabezado.

¡Argh… que título tan chocante! —pensó en voz alta.

Comenzó con su lectura e inmediatamente se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, ya que el lenguaje empleado en dicho texto era bastante diferente a lo poco que había leído… tenía forma poética, en tono un tanto cursi y un poco explícito en ciertas partes, no apto para la rígida mentalidad del ojidorado.

¡Carajo, esto es una verdadera payasada! —Inuyasha botó el librito como si le quemara los dedos, y eso que únicamente había leído una página—. ¡Una completa pérdida de tiempo!

Se cruzó de brazos sin acostarse debidamente, y en su gesto se reflejaba la molestia.

Ese p#$% Miroku es un estúpido enfermo mental y un… —masculló con palabras altisonantes.

Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos volvió a tomar la obra para continuar con la lectura… el interés era mayor que su indignación. Pero el rubor no disminuyó, más antes se intensificó haciendo que el rojo de la piel fuera aún más rojo, casi como si tuviera fiebre. Una vez más lo arrojó lejos y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con presteza para eliminar cualquier pensamiento inapropiado.

¡Con una mierda! —espetó bastante airado, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a alguien—. ¡Ahora voy a tener sueños cochinos por culpa de ese idiota pervertido de Miroku y este libro de porquería!

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. En su gesto se notaba su desagrado.

Pero la culpa de todo esto la tiene Aome por… —añadió sin dejar de moverse, tratando de justificarse—… ¡qué carajo, todas las mujeres son igual de problemáticas!

Después de dar más de veinte vueltas decidió que lo mejor era dormir un poco, así que se tumbó nuevamente en el futón sin dejar de cavilar en todas las cosas desatinadas que tiene que hacer un hombre por quedar bien con la mujer que le gusta para compañera.

Mierda… sólo a un completo idiota como Miroku se le ocurre pensar que es una buena idea… —masculló después de soltar un suspiro de pesadez, cerrando los párpados—… y yo que le hago caso.

A pesar de sentirse tan molesto no tardó mucho en caer rendido de cansancio. Con todo y que estaba en una habitación, a su nariz le llegó el conocido y delicado aroma de las flores de campanilla, tan suave y a la vez fragante. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer el olor.

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? —se preguntó extrañado mirando a su alrededor, incorporándose entre un montón de hierbas finas y flores—. Este olor es de… ¿Kikyō? —y la buscó con la mirada.

No muy lejos de ahí divisó la esbelta silueta de aquella que fue su primer amor, vistiendo una túnica muy blanca y resplandeciente. Su larga y negra cabellera se agitaba al compás de la brisa. Al verla así de tranquila e indiferente, como si no estuviera pasando algo raro y fuera de lo normal, el Hanyō pareció incrédulo.

¿Ki… Kikyō?, ¿en serio eres tú? —volvió a preguntar, acercándose con cautela donde la miko estaba parada.

Al fin llegas, Inuyasha… ya tenía tiempo esperándote —ella le contestó sin voltear a verlo en seguida, y en su voz no se reflejaba ninguna emoción—. Fueron tres largos años para tomar la decisión correcta, ahora no puedes renunciar ni echarte para atrás.

¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —el semidemonio detuvo su caminar, sin quitarle la vista de encima… tal vez su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma—. Y… ¿qué hago yo aquí? —cuestionó en tono precavido.

Estamos en este lugar porque tú lo pediste desde lo más profundo de tu alma, así que vine a abrirte los ojos al verdadero amor —contestó la joven morena dándole esta vez la cara, sonriendo un tanto sarcástica al tiempo que lo miraba con ojos endurecidos por el odio y el desprecio, la mirada que había mostrado durante el tiempo en que su alma errante anhelaba vengarse de él—. Y esto es debido a que, al parecer, no lo conociste del todo a mi lado por haber mostrado dudas en tu corazón —añadió un tanto despectiva.

¿Ehh?... oye, Kikyō, no te entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso, eh? —ante estas palabras el ojidorado pareció molestarse, cruzándose de brazos y sin avanzar más. No le agradaba en absoluto recordar ese incidente en particular, el acontecimiento que desencadenó todos los problemas posteriores por la falta de confianza mutua, pero, sobre todo, que fuera ella, Kikyō, la que se lo echara en cara.

Vamos, querido Inuyasha, no tienes por qué ofenderte —le respondió la joven miko sin dejar de sonreír altanera, tomando la iniciativa y avanzando hacia él—. Debes venir conmigo para que te aclare todo —agregó.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con firmeza, llevándolo con ella como si fuera un muñeco.

Este… Kikyō… oye… ¿qué… qué pasa? —fue lo único que pudo murmurar Inuyasha, y se quedó perplejo al ver que no podía oponer resistencia.

Siguieron su camino por el estrecho sendero bordeado de esas pequeñas flores de fragante aroma. En ese momento el rostro de Kikyō reflejaba felicidad, ya que iba junto al único hombre que podría decirse había amado con intensidad, aunque nunca lo terminó de aceptar con su doble naturaleza pues temía que, al ser ella una sacerdotisa de prestigio y él un feroz semidemonio, no conseguirían ser siempre felices; y, como ya todos sabemos, por ese motivo trató de convencerlo de pedirle a la _Shikon no Tama_ el deseo de ser solamente un humano como los demás, para que pudieran vivir unidos sin preocuparse por las murmuraciones de las personas… un deseo egoísta que desató el caos posterior con el nacimiento de Naraku.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, porque el destino se había encargado de enderezar todo con la llegada de Aome, su reencarnación del futuro. Aome regresó en el tiempo para solucionar los conflictos desatados por las dudas de Kikyō, e incluso se ganó el amor de Inuyasha. La antigua miko tuvo que morir para que la joven del futuro naciera y corrigiera el fallo. Si las cosas no hubieran sido así… el porvenir sería incierto.

Al fin llegaron a un pequeño templo no muy alejado de donde empezaron a caminar. Las puertas se abrieron solas para cederles el paso, ya que no parecía que hubiera más seres vivos aparte de ellos en ese lugar. Entraron en una estancia no muy larga, donde se encontraba una mesa de mediano tamaño y había cojines cómodos para sentarse.

Inuyasha, por favor toma asiento —en cuanto entraron Kikyō lo soltó retornando a la seriedad. Se dejó caer suavemente en uno de los cojines, en la forma acostumbrada por las mujeres de la época—. Puedes preguntar lo que necesites preguntar.

El semidemonio se acomodó también, mirando hacia todos lados con un gesto de extrañeza dibujado en su rostro, como deseando encontrar algo lógico en todo lo sucedido. El lugar no tenía más que una pequeña ventana y las paredes eran tan blancas… por un momento creyó que estaba en algún sitio donde las almas esperaban por ir al cielo.

¿Y bien, Inuyasha, ya pensaste en algo? —después de darle un minuto para reaccionar, la miko volvió a cuestionarlo mirándolo fijamente, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

¿Qué? —el aludido volvió a la realidad y volteó a verla, como si apenas notara su presencia—. Pe… perdón… —y pareció avergonzarse un poco—. Kikyō, dijiste que me… que me… ¿ayudarías a…?

Así es, aclararé algunas de las dudas y temores que oscurecen tus pensamientos, y lo que decidas hacer va a depender de ti —ella le interrumpió con gravedad—. Así que abre tu corazón y expresa todos los sentimientos que tienes hacia Aome —puntualizó como si estuviera regañándolo.

El joven semidemonio abrió la boca con ganas de protestar, pero decidió callar y meditar un momento en las palabras dichas por Kikyō, su amada de cincuenta años atrás. Sus dudas y temores estaban más bien relacionados a cuál sería la forma ideal de comportarse con su actual amor una vez que se hubieran casado como era debido, ya que no deseaba mostrarse como un patán aprovechado e insensible; no quería lastimarla en lo más mínimo, quería ser para ella el marido ideal sin dejar de ser… él. Y llegar a ese punto se le hacía a lo sumo complicado pues, las pocas veces que habían discutido desde que la muchacha regresó de su época, era porque, en opinión de Aome, Inuyasha se había vuelto un criticón en todo lo relacionado con la bonita relación matrimonial que llevaban sus amigos, Miroku y Sango.

En lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo es en que el joven monje continuaba siendo un manolarga indomable a pesar de los tres años de feliz unión con la bella exterminadora, y no dudaban de que, en la intimidad, sus excesos llegaran a más. Y lo más exasperante, por lo menos para el Hanyō, era el hecho de que el ojiazul no disimulara su afecto hacia su esposa en los momentos más inoportunos, aunque se ganara un buen regaño por ello. Para la morena no tenía nada de malo que sus amigos mostraran lo mucho que se querían ante todo el mundo, especialmente porque, en ese período, las exhibiciones de cariño en público no eran muy bien vistas, cosa que al Hoshi le tenía sin cuidado.

Eso era parte del meollo del asunto, porque Inuyasha no se había visualizado en ese terreno afectivo… bueno, tal vez lo imaginó en alguna ocasión pero, ahora que podía decirse estaba a un paso del altar, no sabía qué hacer, aunado al hecho de llegar a la intimidad con Aome… esa parte lo llenaba de horror. Kikyō miraba sus expresiones con escrutinio, aunque sonreía con disimulo, ya que el rostro del semidemonio evidenciaba su lucha interna.

Inuyasha… ¿por qué te atormentas tanto con la idea de casarte con Aome? —le interrumpió en sus pensamientos, utilizando en esta ocasión un tono de voz más amable—. ¿Acaso no lo has anhelado por mucho tiempo?

¿Eh? —el joven ojidorado levantó la vista y la miró, mostrándose avergonzado. ¿Cómo decírselo? No le parecía correcto, ya que ella, Kikyō, fue y siempre sería su primer amor—. No es nada, Kikyō… no me pasa nada.

Vamos, Inuyasha, no trates de mentirme porque no lo conseguirás… te conozco lo suficiente como para que pretendas engañarme —observó la pálida joven escuetamente, disimulando un mohín de fastidio y contrariedad.

Este… yo no… —y él se quedó momentáneamente callado, intentando ocultar un suspiro de desazón.

Engañarse el uno a la otra… en realidad, viéndolo bien, la forma en la que habían sido confundidos por Naraku fue tan estúpida. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de relación en ese lejano tiempo habían aprendido a interpretar sus gestos, y joven Hanyō siempre fue transparente con la sacerdotisa, no podía ocultarle nada. Ante esa muestra de aflicción Kikyō pareció recordar lo mismo.

Ya no te atormentes por el pasado, Inuyasha querido —le volvió a hablar sin dejar de observarlo fijamente, dulcificando un poco la mirada y el gesto. Toda la conmoción desatada por Naraku había sido ocasionada por sus dudas, y le había hecho sufrir tanto—. Tú tenías tus razones para desconfiar de los humanos porque siempre fuiste despreciado por ellos, y yo permití que la rabia me dominara al creerme engañada, dudando de ti y de todo lo que habíamos vivido… —pero, a continuación, su gesto se hizo un tanto pícaro y travieso al continuar, algo no muy común en ella—… más lo relevante en este momento no es lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, sino tu problema de llegar a la intimidad con Aome… ¿o me equivoco?

¿Eeehhh?... ¿cómo… cómo lo supiste? —al verse descubierto, al semidemonio se le subieron los colores al rostro. ¿De cuándo acá Kikyō dominaba dichos temas? Nunca la había escuchado hablar así.

Eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es que lo sé y punto — la miko hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole proporción al hecho—. Sólo necesito preguntarte algo antes de continuar… —pero, al instante, volvió a adquirir la seriedad habitual, fijando nuevamente las pupilas en él—… cuando yo te pedí que vivieras a mi lado como un humano, ¿qué pensaste en realidad?

Estee… — el pobre Hanyō hubiera querido ocultarse de esa mirada tan profunda que no mostraba ahora ninguna emoción—… a… ¿a qué viene esa idiotez? ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacer lo que me pedías! —soltó sin pensar, completamente ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Los ojos fríos e inconmovibles de la extinta sacerdotisa se llenaron de lágrimas ante esta declaración. En un momento se puso a llorar muy al estilo de Aome, ocultando el rostro entre las manos y encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

¡Oh, Inuyasha, no sabes cómo me duele el que me trates así! ¡Yo creí que sí me amabas! —dijo en voz ahogada y sollozante, aunque no era un reproche tan fuerte como los de su reencarnación.

Y claro, ante ese repentino cambio en Kikyō, comportándose como lo haría la joven del futuro, al semidemonio se le bajó el bochorno. Acercándose cautelosamente a ella la tomó delicadamente por los hombros, sin saber qué hacer para confortarla.

Kikyō no… no llores, por favor… yo… yo no quería… —tartamudeó más que apenado, esperando no tener que abrazarla.

Parecía que la sacerdotisa se ahogaría en su llanto, ya que de sus labios salían lastimeros gemidos, gemidos que le taladraban el alma al Hanyō.

Kikyō… por… por favor perdóname… yo… lo siento tanto… —bien, ni hablar. Tomarla entre sus brazos era lo mejor, para demostrarle que en verdad la llegó a querer más que a su vida.

Pero, tan súbitamente como soltó el llanto, la miko dejó de llorar y, soltándose de él, retornó a sonreír con algo de ironía.

No tenías que molestarte, Inuyasha, de todos modos, después de todo este tiempo, eso ya no me afecta para nada — le dijo con bastante reserva al apartarse, colocándose una vez más en pose solemne al otro extremo de la mesa.

El ojidorado abrió momentáneamente la boca con un poco de asombro.

Eee… entonces, ¿para qué armaste todo este teatro, eh? —le replicó enojado, mirándola con bastante irritación.

Sólo para comprobar la verdad de tus sentimientos, Inuyasha, y si estás dispuesto a abrir tu corazón de una vez por todas —le contestó la sacerdotisa un tanto arrogante, sin perder la compostura—. A veces eres bastante voluble en tus acciones, y eso no está bien —puntualizó con firmeza—. Así que ahora te pido toda tu atención sobre lo que verás a continuación como punto de partida.

Bien, el joven ojidorado no sabía ni que pensar ante esa rara situación, y hasta se pellizcó el antebrazo para comprobar que no fuera un sueño y, como no le dolió, llegó a la conclusión de que aún estaba dormido. Pero todo parecía tan real.

No te distraigas, Inuyasha, que vamos a ver algunos de los momentos más significativos entre Aome y tú cuando estuvieron buscando la _Shikon no Tama_… —cambiando un poco el tono la antigua miko volvió a hablarle, manipulando una especie de artefacto parecido a un control remoto—… y no me negarás que los recuerdas muy bien —añadió con picardía inusual, ocultando una sonrisita.

Y, efectivamente, tal como la joven lo mencionó, en la blanca pared frente a la mesa se proyectaron algunas imágenes tan nítidas como si de proyectar una película de su memoria se tratara… varios bellos momentos, algunas situaciones peligrosas, en los cuales empezó a sentir el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago cuando estaba cerca de la del futuro:

La ocasión en que fueron a cuidar el cuerpo muerto de una princesa para evitar que su alma fuera robada, y Aome se apoyó en su hombro alegando que tenía miedo de que el cadáver se levantara de un momento a otro;

el breve instante en que la vio desnuda sin querer, al tratar de rescatarla del ermitaño Tokajin;

cuando la rescató de Koga, aquella primera vez que toparon con el lobo, y el muy Sarnoso dijo que quería a la adolescente como su mujer, lo cual le hizo hacerse de palabras con el Ōkami;

todas esas veces que el impertinente Sarnoso se cruzaba en su camino para "molestar" a Aome;

cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al gran Cho – Kui – kai, el monstruoso jabalí venido de China que se robaba a las doncellas más hermosas para hacerlas sus esposas, porque el muy cerdo se llevó a la chica empleando un truco barato para obligarla a tener hijos con él;

varias de las ocasiones en que fue con la muchacha a su época y tuvieron algunas peripecias;

todas esas veces en las que, de una forma u otra, Aome se las arreglaba para ser la "dama en peligro"… etc., etc., etc.

Ante tanta evidencia no pudo evitar ruborizarse en extremo, en tanto la ya difunta sacerdotisa sonreía con discreción.

Dime, Inuyasha, ¿hace cuánto tiempo te diste cuenta que la amabas más que a mí? —le preguntó una vez más en cuanto la pared volvió a ser blanca, mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad.

Este… Kikyō… yo… yo no… es que tú… —el Hanyō desvió la vista del rostro pálido de su antiguo amor. Esa verdad no quería confesársela, sería como traicionar su recuerdo y su promesa.

Vamos, Inuyasha, no necesito que me tengas lástima, así que habla sin temor… te aseguro que ya no me importa —ella interpretó correctamente lo que pensaba en ese momento y hasta endureció el semblante por unos segundos, ironizando un poco.

No, Kikyō, no es… no es lástima —le dijo el ojidorado sin atreverse a verla de frente.

Entonces… ¿acaso es miedo de lastimarme? —fue el mordaz cuestionamiento de la joven, sin mudar el semblante impasible—. ¿Es qué me amas aún? —añadió.

¡No! —él levantó la voz sintiéndose agraviado con el cuestionamiento, mirándola un poco enojado. Al segundo volvió a agachar la mirada, avergonzándose otra vez por su duro proceder—. No… no, Kikyō, no es… no es eso… es que… es que yo… —tartamudeó vacilante.

La sacerdotisa se carcajeó un momento, tal vez con algo de sarcasmo.

Por favor, Inuyasha… —agregó mirándolo fijamente una vez más—… ¿amas o no a Aome? —y sonrió un poco más abiertamente, aunque esta vez pareció delicada —. De verdad te lo digo, no debes de atormentarte más por mi alma… ahora ella está tranquila, y lo estará más cuando vea que eres feliz al lado de la mujer que también te ama —adicionó con algo de melancolía.

El Hanyō no hizo más que afirmar con la cabeza, dedicándole a la sacerdotisa una mirada algo triste… no le negaría que, de verdad, ahora su corazón le pertenecía a la joven venida del futuro, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta. Kikyō también afirmó y no le dijo nada más, esperando a que abriera la boca.

Kikyō… yo… yo… —cuando al fin el semidemonio se atrevió a decir algo suspiró con pesar, desviando nuevamente la mirada de ella y sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros—… yo juré protegerte… tenía que protegerte y… y… y no pude hacerlo… no pude y dejé que ese imbécil de Naraku acabara con tu vida… soy… soy un fracaso —añadió con desgarradora voz.

Inuyasha… —la miko empleó un tono más tierno al responderle, su corazón palpitaba deprisa, pero dejó de sonreír, pues nunca había querido herirlo de esa forma—… las cosas que tenían que pasar son las que pasaron. Naraku causó mucho daño y era mi responsabilidad detener lo que yo provoqué… de todas maneras yo tenía que morir para que Aome viviera, pues no debíamos ni podíamos estar juntas al mismo tiempo —y está vez fue ella la que desvió la vista para disimular las lágrimas sinceras. Aome nació y llegó del futuro para sustituirla en todo, incluso en el corazón de Inuyasha.

Kikyō… —Inuyasha la miró nuevamente, con sus propios ojos un tanto temblorosos… el primer amor será siempre el primero y ocupará un lugar especial en tu corazón por más que pasen los años.

Se… se feliz con Aome, Inuyasha querido —le dijo la joven miko sin verlo, aguantando los sollozos—. Ella te ama como eres a pesar de todo y… y siempre sabrá perdonarte cuando te equivoques porque… porque aprendió a conocerte muy bien… —y levantó la vista ya para mirarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y una dulce mirada como cuando ellos eran una pareja, en aquellos lejanos cincuenta años—… no es cuestión de cambiar drásticamente tu esencia —agregó al final, intentando calmar su pequeño llanto.

Kikyō… —él no pudo decirle nada más y sólo la envolvió entre sus brazos como en esos años, a lo que la antigua sacerdotisa correspondió esta vez, volviendo a sollozar.

Y únicamente se quedaron algunos minutos así, abrazados y sin besarse, con el Hanyō acariciándole delicadamente la cabellera, dejándola llorar hasta que se sintiera más tranquila, liberando de esa manera los últimos sentimientos de cariño entre ellos. Eso no significaba que la olvidaría… Kikyō fue la persona más importante en su vida antes de la llegada de Aome, la mujer especial que lo hizo sentir nuevamente importante después de tantísimos años sin su querida madre; la que le hizo apreciar el lado humano de su ser, como siempre lo hizo su amada progenitora… sin embargo, el dilema que asomó en el corazón de la miko fue lo que arruinó el bello sentimiento del amor puro, permitiendo que la envidia de Naraku fuera más fuerte.

Inuyasha… —ya más serena, Kikyō se apartó una vez más con suavidad, retomando la seriedad usual de sus últimos días—… no tengas miedo de enfrentarte con las pasiones humanas, son parte de la vida.

Es que… es que yo… yo… yo no… —a lo que el peli plateado enrojeció por enésima ocasión, ya que el comentario le pareció muy directo.

Vamos, querido, recuerda lo que te ha dicho su Excelencia, dentro de un matrimonio son básicas ese tipo de demostraciones —la pálida joven continuó su observación sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo—, ya que el mismo cuerpo lo pide —y sonrió levemente ante el encendido tono carmín de las mejillas del ojidorado —. Así que quítate la vergüenza, porque sería una afrenta para Aome el que no quieras intimidad con ella, que ustedes dos no se hicieran una sola carne como lo manda el Nuestro Gran Señor de la Vida —adicionó con solemnidad.

¿Ehh?… ¿qué… qué dijiste? —y eso le ocasionó una conmoción al joven, por lo que casi se le va la quijada al piso—. ¿Desde… desde cuándo aprendiste… aprendiste los discursos de Miroku? —preguntó más que anonadado.

El discurso de su Excelencia no es un simple discurso sin sentido, es la enseñanza más pura del amor —le contestó la miko sin perder la calma, sonriendo una vez más—. Porque el hombre y la mujer fueron creados para ser uno solo a través del amor… y el matrimonio es la representación del amor del Dios Creador para con la humanidad.

… —Inuyasha pareció más que atónito, ¿acaso las cursilerías de su amigo manolarga tenían… tenían verdaderamente una base espiritual?

Te invito a que continúes con la lectura de las Sagradas Letras y abras tus pensamientos —complementó la sacerdotisa—, te será de gran ayuda para ambos, pues Aome también debe madurar más a tu lado. Y, por favor, nunca se guarden nada importante… hablen siempre con la verdad aunque sea dura, ya que entre los dos encontraran mejores soluciones —puntualizó para terminar, silenciándose para darle la oportunidad de pensar. Y sí que necesitaba digerir lo que oyó.

Así que el pervertido idiota de Miroku no andaba para nada errado en sus cosas… por algo había enamorado a Sango y ella lo aceptó a pesar de sus múltiples defectos. El de plateada cabellera admitía que, en el fondo, llegó a comprender que la inseguridad por el futuro es lo que había hecho al monje actuar de esa forma tan libertina, pero ahora, aunque en apariencia parece comportarse igual que en esos locos días, la realidad ya no es así. Respeta a su familia, su mujer y sus tres hijos, y hasta toma las responsabilidades con mayor seriedad… no porque antes fuera un completo inconsciente, pero el sentar cabeza se ve reflejado en su actuar.

El amor hace cosas maravillosas… sólo es cuestión de que él y Aome siempre se tuvieran confianza e hicieran a un lado sus temores y miedos. Todo saldría bien si ambos así lo deseaba y ponían de su parte.

Inuyasha, ¿necesitas algo más? —le dijo Kikyō después de un breve lapso, volviendo a sonreír un tanto pícara—. Tal vez podamos ver algunos de los románticos momentos de su Excelencia y su esposa… para que te des una idea de lo bello que es amar sin inhibirse —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Por supuesto que no! —el aludido gritó un poco ofuscado, enrojeciendo por enésima ocasión—. No tengo porque ver… esas cosas —agregó en voz baja.

Tranquilo, era nada más una propuesta… no la tomes tan en serio —ella le pidió calma sin quitar la sonrisa—. Bien, ahora tengo que irme —se levantó con calma, volviendo a la seriedad habitual—. Ya no dudes más y sigue adelante… piensa en la felicidad que te espera al lado de Aome.

Kikyō… —él se levantó también recuperando el tono normal en la piel.

Sé que algún día volveremos a vernos, y si me necesitas estaré cerca, en tu corazón —ella le sonrió un segundo antes de retornar a la formalidad—. Pero no te atormentes nunca más con el pasado… déjame ya descansar en verdadera paz.

Yo… yo… —el semidemonio volvió a tartamudear apenado, buscando palabras precisas—… siento no… siento no haberte ayudado, Kikyō, en verdad perdóname.

Lo hiciste bien, querido, no lo dudes —la joven miko dulcificó el semblante una vez más al acariciarle una mejilla con suavidad y cariño, con ese tacto tan delicado que él recordaba muy bien, plantándole un pequeño beso en ella—. Ahora sé un buen hombre y hazla muy dichosa.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió sin voltear y sin esperarlo, perdiéndose de vista entre las flores de campanilla que bordeaban el sendero. Inuyasha no pudo moverse… antes más bien sintió que el piso se hundía a sus pies.

Un alarido salió de su garganta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Pero qué…? ¡Kikyō!, ¿dónde…? —dijo enderezándose sobre el futón, y darse cuenta de que se encontraba una vez más en la habitación—. Sólo fue un tonto sueño… —suspiró con fuerza.

A través de la ventana pudo observar el cielo aun oscurecido, señal de que faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer. Tal vez podía leer un poco antes que Miroku lo llamara para irse. Así que recogió el libro y continuó con su interrumpida lectura.

_Nota: Ya para terminar no pude resistir a la tentación de que fuera Kikyō la que lo animara a dar sin temor el último paso importante en su vida… no temerle a la intimidad con Aome… __ .__ Algo chusco, pero yo pienso que en su rudeza es lo que le daba miedo de vivir al lado de la pelinegra, el consumar su amor y tal vez… no quería ni pensar que se le saldría lo "Bestia"… __ ._

_P.D. La enseñanza del amor es algo que todos debemos saber… Dios nos ama y el matrimonio es la representación de su amor, pues el hombre dejara a su padre y a su madre para ser una sola carne con su mujer… Saludos y sean felices, y nos vemos en el último capítulo escrito._


	50. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_Nota: Toda historia llega a su final en algún momento… en realidad tenía pensado algo más para este fic, pero se me agotó la inspiración y me colgué de otras cosas escribiendo en el foro de DB. De todos modos les invito a disfrutar de ello, agradeciéndoles de antemano por su paciencia y preferencia._

Después de una larga noche Miroku e Inuyasha, acompañados por Hachi, se dirigieron una vez más a la región Oeste para así verificar los rumores sobre la retirada intempestiva de los yōkai, a la vez de cobrar por los servicios pendientes de la ocasión anterior. Posteriormente, terminado el trabajo, retornaron a su aldea.

Durante el camino de regreso el joven Hoshi se abstuvo de preguntarle a su amigo semidemonio si se había tomado la molestia de leer el pequeño libro que le prestó desinteresadamente, y el Hanyō no dijo ni media palabra sobre el tema… bueno, los resultados saldrían a la vista cuando por fin fijara la fecha para celebrar su tan ansiado matrimonio. Lo necesario ahora era volver al lado de sus seres queridos, ya que el monje llevaba unos veinte días fuera de casa, alejado de su bella esposa y sus tres hijos por cuidar a su anciano y enfermo mentor, y los extrañaba como no tienen idea. Bueno, incluso el ojidorado quería ya estar con la morena dueña de su corazón, para así dejar muy en claro que ya había llegado el momento de unir sus vidas de una vez y para siempre.

Al llegar a los límites del poblado cada quien tomó su propio rumbo.

Muy bien, mi estimado Inuyasha, salúdame a la señorita Aome y espero podamos vernos más tarde —se despidió Miroku un tanto apresurado, sin disimular las ganas que tenía de ver a su esposa y apretarla entre sus brazos—. Anda ya, Hachi, mis hijos me esperan —añadió al dirigirse a su leal sirviente tanuki, quien cargaba con casi todo el equipaje, urgiéndole a apurar el paso.

Si, jefecito, como usted diga… esto pesa un poco —contestó el mapache resoplando un tanto agotado, inclinándose levemente por el peso de los bultos que llevaba a cuestas.

Vamos, vamos, no te quejes, que mi Sango va a darte de comer en agradecimiento por tus servicios… así que puedes decir que te va a ir bien —le replicó el joven monje con algo de severidad. A veces parecía algo cruel en su trato con el metamorfo, pero en realidad lo estimaba y por supuesto que no dudaría en brindarle su ayuda cuando lo necesitara.

Inuyasha se hizo el desentendido ante esa escena y le respondió a su amigo lanzándole una leve mirada escrutadora, ya que intuía que el monje había llevado al tanuki de niñero para que él pudiera divertirse con su mujer. De sólo pensarlo sintió náuseas.

¡Keh!, oye, Miroku, procura no pasarte de… bueno, tú entiendes —dijo ásperamente sin ocultar el gesto de desagrado.

Descuida, Inuyasha, el romanticismo se disfruta mejor ante la calidez de la hoguera y bajo las estrellas —fue la respuesta del aludido sonriendo pícaramente antes de tomar el sendero que conduce a su hogar—. Y ya pronto pensarás lo mismo cuando te cases con la señorita Aome, yo sé lo que te digo —añadió soltando una leve carcajada, pasando por alto el momentáneo sonrojo de su amigo y el de su sirviente.

¡Eso quisieras tú, pedazo de…! —bufó Inuyasha recuperándose casi al instante, viéndolo alejarse—. Imbécil… —murmuró al final y se encaminó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pues Aome había decidido permanecer al lado de la buena mujer mientras no fueran esposos.

Antes de llegar olfateó un poco el aire para comprobar que sus ocupantes estuvieran ahí, pero sólo percibió el aroma de Lin.

¡Keh, mierda!, ¿a dónde diablos se habrán largado Aome con la vieja? —bufó entre dientes, levemente molesto porque su chica no lo esperara.

En fin, era seguro que la jovencita sabía la respuesta, así que no tenía más que preguntarle. Sin avisar penetró en la vivienda y levantó un poco la voz para que ella lo oyera, procurando modular el tono para no espantarla.

¡Oye, Lin!, ¿a dónde fueron Aome y la anciana Kaede? —preguntó con educación presentándose frente a la pequeña. La encontró acomodando algunas hierbas medicinales dentro de una caja.

— ¡Oh, señor Inuyasha, es bueno verlo otra vez! —la niña le saludó con su acostumbrada amabilidad y duce sonrisa, como si estuviera aguardando a propósito por su llegada—. La señorita Aome no está aquí —añadió en tono tierno a modo de explicación.

— Este… sí, ya me había percatado de eso —el ojidorado tuvo que ocultar la ironía ante eso y conservó el tono cortés. Si llegaba a ofender la susceptibilidad de la chiquilla podría ser gravemente lastimado por Sesshōmaru—. ¿Y a dónde se fue? —volvió a preguntar con calma.

— Ella y la abuela Kaede fueron al antiguo templo en donde la señorita Kikyō se preparó como sacerdotisa —le contestó su interlocutora con entusiasmo, añadiendo más que feliz—. Y cuando yo sea más grande también entrenaré ahí, ya que la abuela Kaede me dijo que tengo oculto un gran poder espiritual… ¿no le parece maravilloso?, llegaré a ser la sacerdotisa de la aldea cuando la señorita Aome y usted ya estén muy viejitos para enfrentar a los malos espíritus —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de complacencia, como si esperara su aprobación.

— Eee… sí, sí, me parece muy bien —el joven de cabellera plateada pareció un poco perplejo ante el cúmulo de información no pedida. Por unos segundos su memoria recordó que en ese lugar se enfrentaron contra Tsubaki, una malvada sacerdotisa envidiosa de Kikyō, y que buscó dañar también a Aome—. Creo que… creo que mejor voy a buscarlas —dijo intentando alejarse de la chiquilla… a su parecer Lin era demasiado parlanchina.

— Espere aquí, señor Inuyasha, le aseguro que no han de tardar ya que salieron desde la mañana —dijo la pequeña tomándole suavemente por la amplia manga del traje—. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuenta cómo les fue a usted y a su Excelencia en la región Oeste?… —agregó a modo de pregunta, mostrando su curiosidad. Al momento añadió con algo de seriedad—… fíjese que Ahome y Kikyō le preguntaron mucho por su papá a la señorita Sango, y hasta Miatsu lo extrañaba. Ya hace varios días que su Excelencia se fue… por cierto, ¿él también regresó o vino usted solo? —y al final le interrogó con visible duda.

— No, también Mir… es decir, su Excelencia Miroku está aquí —tartamudeó un poco afirmando con la cabeza, y terminó dejándose caer sentado junto al fogón para acompañar a la niña.

— ¡Qué gusto! —la pequeña pelinegra se sentó a su lado, y volvió a sonreír dispuesta a platicar—. Hace unos días los tres estuvieron muy llorones, y por eso es que a veces la señorita Sango parecía desesperada.

— Ya me imagino —el Hanyō soltó un suspiro para no desesperarse también.

En vista de que el semidemonio no tenía ánimo para contar sus hazañas es que la niña se decidió a relatar su última aventura vivida al lado del Señor Sesshōmaru, ya que, como Inuyasha y Aome habían pasado la última luna nueva fuera de la aldea, específicamente en la época actual, y a su regreso el Hanyō se había ido por su Excelencia, consideró importante contarle los detalles de eso. Y cada vez que Lin hablaba de Sesshōmaru Inuyasha tenía que guardarse una mueca de fastidio… la actitud y devoción de la muchachita hacia su gran hermano Daiyōkai le parecía bastante exagerada, más prefirió dejarla hablar en tanto su imaginación divagaba un poco hacia el futuro que ya le parecía cercano, evocando la placentera estampa de cuando nacieron las gemelas de Miroku y Sango: en ella se veía a una feliz Aome mostrándole a un recién nacido con orejitas y plateados cabellos, mientras él sonreía enternecido antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Volvió a la realidad de sopetón y sacudió la cabeza un poco asustado, levantándose precipitadamente, inquietando con ello a Lin.

Señor Inuyasha, ¿le sucede algo? —por lo mismo la pequeña interrumpió su disertación y lo miró con preocupación.

No… no es nada, descuida —le contestó el semidemonio recobrando la conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba. En ese momento a su olfato llegó un conocido y dulce aroma que se aproximaba… la oportunidad que esperaba para apartarse de la jovencita—. Aome y la anciana Kaede ya están cerca —y salió sin más de la vivienda.

Rápidamente llegó donde el Árbol Sagrado y se encaramó en él, ya que desde ahí arriba dominaba la entrada de la aldea. El sentido no le había engañado, ya que divisó a Aome acercándose con la anciana Kaede, y las dos parecían muy contentas. Torció momentáneamente el gesto al notar que la joven vestía el típico traje de sacerdotisa… en su opinión nunca se vería del todo bien con esas prendas de época. Pero ese no era momento para criticarla por sus atuendos, y su corazón brincó de gusto nada más verla. Así que, ni tardo ni perezoso, descendió de entre las ramas y en menos de un minuto las alcanzó.

¡Aome, Aome! —exclamó visiblemente emocionado, presentándose frente a ellas de un salto.

Obvio que, ante la repentina aparición, la primera reacción de las mujeres fue dar un salto hacia atrás, claramente asustadas.

¡Aayy! —el grito de Aome fue muy agudo, pero, en cuanto lo reconoció, no dudó en abalanzarse a sus brazos—. ¡Oh, Inuyasha, has vuelto! ¡Qué alegría! —le dijo rebosante de felicidad, plantándole un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó anonadado por un segundo.

Bienvenido seas, Inuyasha —le dijo Kaede sonriendo aliviada—. Me imagino que su Excelencia ya está con la familia —agregó.

Eee… sí, sí… Miro… —y él tartamudeó más que avergonzado por traer a la joven morena casi sobre su persona, más se repuso y no dudó en abrazarla un poco más, respondiéndole a la anciana mujer—… su Excelencia Miroku ya se encuentra también en casa.

Pero cuéntanos… ¿pudieron acabar con los yōkai que quedaban? —intervino la pelinegra regalándole una sonrisa dulce, soltándolo de entre sus brazos y tomándole una mano.

Pues claro, esos no eran más que pedazos de mierda —contestó el ojidorado con algo de presunción, aunque tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas más importantes en ese momento que el exterminio de basuras yōkai.

Bueno, bueno, tenemos que preparar la cena… Lin nos espera y Shippou no ha de tardar en llegar — habló Kaede una vez más retomando el andar, entendiendo, al ver la cara del semidemonio, que pretendía tratar otro asunto.

… vaya, yo le había prometido a Sango que iría a visitarla más tarde… —murmuró Aome algo contrariada, así que, soltando a su amado, caminó también con ella.

¡Keh!, Sango va a estar muy ocupada con Miroku —ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia al joven peli plateado, quien no dudó en externar su sentir de forma un tanto burlona mientras cargaba al hombro varios de los costales que las mujeres traían con ellas—. Esta noche no va a poder dormir temprano como en los últimos días —puntualizó convencido y tajante.

Inuyasha… ¿ya vas a empezar con tus prejuicios tontos? —por lo que la joven no pudo dejar de reprocharle.

¿Qué?, tú sabes que es verdad lo que digo… la dichosa cuarentena ha concluido si no mal recuerdo —dijo él maleducadamente en un tono de fingida inocencia, y luego agregó con fastidio—. Para suerte la del idiota pervertido de Miroku, hasta creo que fue todo premeditado.

Como sea, esto es un asunto entre ellos —detalló la pelinegra.

Aome tiene razón, Inuyasha —les interrumpió Kaede con seriedad, tratando de que ese par de peleoneros mantuviera la calma—. Es bastante bueno el que su Excelencia tenga una dichosa vida matrimonial al lado de su esposa —subrayó sonriendo un poco.

No, si yo no digo que eso me moleste —rezongó el aludido a modo de defensa—. Ultimadamente me vale "#$ lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

Entonces no se diga más y no hagas más comentarios mordaces sobre ellos —puntualizó la joven morena intentando saldar la discusión, simulando no haber escuchado la mala palabra.

¡Keh!, tú fuiste la que empezó con esto al mencionar que tenías que ir a ver a Sango precisamente hoy —el Hanyō la miró de fea manera, sintiéndose ofendido—. Como si no supieras que ese maniaco de Miroku va a querer recuperar el tiempo de separación… incluso hasta trajo a su sirviente el mapache para que le cuide a las chamacas y al crío —detalló sin ocultar su repulsión.

Oye, yo sólo mencioné que le prometí visitarla. Si el monje Miroku no hubiera llegado hoy por supuesto que iría a su casa —Aome se molestó ante lo dicho y lo miró también con gesto retador… pensó en mandarlo de boca a comerse el polvo del sendero.

Muchachos, muchachos, por favor, estén tranquilos esta noche… —Kaede tuvo que intervenir una vez más y les pidió serenidad agitando las manos—. ¿Acaso no tienen mucho de que platicar entre ustedes? —añadió mirándolos con leve severidad.

Ambos enrojecieron ante estas palabras y desviaron la vista momentáneamente.

Yo… lo siento, anciana Kaede… Inuyasha, ¿me perdonas? —dijo Aome al segundo, mirando a sus acompañantes con verdadera aflicción, especialmente al joven de dorados ojos.

No… no tienes de que disculparte, Aome, yo fui el grosero… —él también contestó abochornado, enrojeciendo de la pena al agachar las orejitas. Si tuviera rabo era seguro que lo metería entre las piernas para mostrar su arrepentimiento.

Entonces apuremos el paso porque ya todos queremos cenar —a lo que la buena de Kaede se dio por bien servida y los instó a continuar su camino, sonriendo con discreción.

Al llegar a la cabaña se encontraron a un sonriente y orgulloso Shippou mostrándole a la pequeña Lin el pergamino con sus últimas calificaciones aprobatorias, y ella lo miraba con bastante admiración, halagándolo por ser tan listo. Tuvieron una buena cena en tanto el kitsune hizo una narración detallada del pesado examen que realizó para subir de grado, hasta les presumió la felicitación que le habían dado al ser uno de los alumnos más avanzados… el pequeño zorro sabía emplearse a fondo cuando se lo proponía. Y tan esponjado estaba que ni le importó la mueca desdeñosa del Hanyō ante sus aventuras. Porque claro, Inuyasha prefirió no abrir la boca y dejarlo hablar no obstante considerar parte de la historia como exageraciones del chaparro molestón. Ni bien terminaron de cenar y el ojidorado optó por salir de la vivienda para dirigirse al Árbol Sagrado, despidiéndose de todos, incluso de Aome, de la forma más educada que pudo, pero con una breve mirada le dio a entender a la joven que fuera a buscarlo en cuanto tuviera tiempo… entre más privacidad tuvieran para hablar sería mejor.

Ya recostado entre los ramales del árbol meditaba en muchas cosas, inclusive se divirtió un buen rato imaginando las barbaridades y ridiculeces que Miroku haría con Sango a esas horas, más le dio un poco de asco el "oírlo" hablar cursilerías baratas. Y, en cuanto percibió el aroma de la pelinegra acercándose por el sendero, esas imágenes fueron momentáneamente sustituidas con ellos dos como protagonistas. Asustado por la revelación sacudió la cabeza para borrar esas ideas cochambrosas de su cerebro, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Tan distraído estaba que no pudo ni sostenerse.

¡Mierda! —bufó al momento en que su espalda dio en el piso—. ¡La culpa de todo es de ese par de enfermos! —exclamó mirando hacia arriba antes de enderezarse, como si le increpara al árbol por el doloroso castigo.

¡Inuyasha! —Aome se percató de lo sucedido, acercándose a él a toda prisa y agachándose a su altura—. ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que te ocurrió?!, ¿acaso te caíste? —le preguntó más que asombrada por verlo ahí, en esa singular posición boca arriba.

No, Aome, así bajé a recibirte… —le contestó un poco irónico mirándola fijamente con enfado—… ¿qué no ves? —recriminándole al momento.

Mmm… —la joven hizo un mohín de disgusto ante ese tono maleducado—. Entonces mejor me voy —y se levantó para volver sobre sus pasos, dándole la espalda con petulancia.

Oye… nadie dijo que podías irte —por lo que el joven tuvo que levantarse de un salto para agarrarla de una mano e impedirle que se alejara, atrayéndola hacia él con un poco de brusquedad—. Que delicada eres… —añadió mirándola con un brillo de diversión en las doradas pupilas. Al instante la rodeó por el talle con un brazo, moderando la voz—. Mejor vamos arriba, así que agárrate bien —agregó y, tomando impulso, dio un brinco alto.

Ella se abrazó a su cintura para permitirle libertad de movimiento y así pudiera asirse de una rama. En cuanto encontró una rama adecuada el ojidorado la acomodó con suavidad y se quedó junto a ella, sentado en una posición un tanto incómoda para mirarla de frente.

Inuyasha… ¿ya has pensado en…? —Aome también fijó la vista en su rostro, más ya no pudo terminar la frase porque se sentía completamente acalorada. De hecho sus pómulos estaban tan rojos como si fuera una manzanita.

Sí, ya he pensado en ello —le contestó el aludido sin quitarle la mirada de encima, guardando una mueca de complacencia ante la evidente turbación de ella.

¿Y…? —las pupilas achocolatadas reflejaron un poco de ansiedad.

Pues… yo digo que… —ahora el enrojecido fue otro, ya que esa bella mirada café siempre le había parecido linda, y se silenció por un instante.

En realidad le gustaría que la boda fuera al día siguiente, pero estaba consciente de que le eran necesarios unos días más para darse ánimo y hacerlo bien. Además no quería que ella pensara mal de él si es que acaso volvía a regarla.

Inuyasha… —entonces la mirada de Aome se hizo tierna, entendiendo su indecisión… no quería ni tenía porque presionarlo otra vez—… si… si tú quieres no nos casamos —susurró antes de suspirar por lo bajo.

¿Eh?... ¿por… por qué dices semejante cosa? —esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al Hanyō, y en su rostro se reflejó una mueca de preocupación… ¿de verdad ya no quería casarse con él?—. ¿Acaso ya no… ya no me quieres? –le preguntó algo abatido.

No es eso, no seas tonto… en estos tres años sin ti me di cuenta que te amo demasiado y por ello pude volver a tu lado, porque quiero vivir contigo siempre —le respondió ella con firmeza, acercándosele un poco más para acariciarle una mejilla con ternura—. Es sólo que no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que te cueste trabajo, así que podemos… —añadió bajando nuevamente la voz, agachando la cabeza y tartamudeando al continuar, sonrojándose una vez más—… podemos únicamente vivir juntos en… en unión libre —concluyó en un susurro de voz.

¿Unión libre?... ¿qué significa eso? —después de quedarse boquiabierto por una fracción de segundo, como procesando la información, el peli plateado preguntó con extrañeza.

Pues que… —Aome tomó aire para explicarse con calma—… no es necesaria una ceremonia de boda igual a la que tuvieron Sango y el monje Miroku para vivir como un matrimonio, ya que únicamente podemos instalarnos en una choza y estar juntos –después se armó de valor para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas no disminuyó ni un ápice- . Por cierto, ¿cómo pensabas vivir al lado de Kikyō?, ¿acaso ibas a casarte con ella? —le preguntó a bocajarro con sincera curiosidad, tomándolo desprevenido.

Etoo… bueno, yo… Kikyō… ella… —a lo que él tartamudeó dudoso, intentando recordar—… en realidad nunca me dijo nada sobre… sobre casarnos —y esta vez desvió la vista, sintiéndose apenado y confundido—. De hecho ni yo… ni yo lo había pensado —afirmó avergonzado.

Aome guardó silencio un instante. Acercándose otro poco a Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, sin preocuparse porque pudieran caerse.

Lo verdaderamente importante es que estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas de ahora en adelante —le dijo en un suspiro ahogado y emocionado, sintiéndose feliz de estar a su lado—. No te mortifiques más y solamente dime cuándo es que deseas que vivamos juntos.

Pero… ¿no estaría mal visto por… por las personas de esta aldea? —él aún se mantuvo un poco tieso… ¿de verdad la joven del futuro estaba dispuesta a olvidar la ilusión de la boda por complacerle?—. Al fin y al cabo eres la próxima sacerdotisa del lugar —hizo la puntual observación con seriedad. A veces la gente se dedicaba a juzgar sin conocer la verdad de las cosas, y no era su intención arruinar el reciente prestigio de la muchacha.

Vamos, Inuyasha, a mí no me inquieta mucho la opinión de ellos —le dijo ella con un deje de seriedad sin cambiar de postura—. Me interesas tú y tus sentimientos… quiero que seamos felices juntos, no es forzoso hacerlo así.

No, no, Aome… vamos a casarnos como tú quieres porque… —una sensación de calor se apoderó de los sentidos del Hanyō, y su corazón latió deprisa. Aome siempre había sido una mujer tan especial pues, a pesar de todo, lo ha amado como es y, a pesar de que esos momentos de duda e indecisión de su parte la lastimaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, permaneció fiel a la promesa de seguir a su lado… ella volvió para estar nuevamente unidos y ya no lo abandonaría hasta que realmente la separación fuera inevitable—… yo también lo quiero así —sus doradas pupilas brillaron al acercarla más a su cuerpo, tomándola suavemente del mentón para mirar directamente el fondo de sus pupilas cafés—. No me preocupan tampoco los demás, tú eres lo primordial para mí y deseo hacer las cosas como deben ser porque te amo.

Una atmósfera perfecta para el romance. Ya iban a besarse cuando perdieron el equilibrio, más afortunadamente el Hanyō se movió con agilidad en esta ocasión y pudo aterrizar con cuidado en el suelo, llevándola bien sujeta en sus brazos.

¡Pero qué susto! —dijo la chica colgada de su cuello, con los ojos desorbitados del asombro.

¡Bah!, no tienes de que asustarte, Aome, yo soy experto en las caídas —ironizó el joven sin soltarla de su abrazo, y después volvió a la mirada de calidez que tenía antes de caer— Aome… —y le habló con ese tono tierno y salvaje a la vez.

Y ahora sí… fue un beso suave y lleno de amor, de profundidad de sensaciones que no podían expresarse con palabras.

Bueno, Inuyasha, entonces dime para cuando fijamos la fecha de la boda —dijo una sonriente Aome en cuanto se dejaron caer entre las raíces del Árbol Sagrado, tomándole cariñosamente una mano.

Aome… —el ojidorado la miró también y después desvió la vista hacia el pequeño fragmento de la luna en creciente—, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para tu adiestramiento de sacerdotisa? —le preguntó, volviendo a fijar los dorados orbes en el bello rostro de su amada.

¿Eh? —la aludida no pudo disimular su asombro ante el cuestionamiento tan fuera de lugar—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —le interrogó, intrigada por el cambio de tema.

Es mejor que primero dediques un tiempo a tu preparación, para que te sientas más segura como la encargada de la aldea y los aldeanos confíen más en tus habilidades —contestó él con serenidad y calma—. Ya te espere por tres años y puedo esperarte la vida entera —agregó, acariciándole suavemente la mano que tenía entre la suya.

Inuyasha… —los orbes cafés retornaron a la ternura, sintiendo su corazón latir conmovido—, son dos meses mínimo, debo permanecer en ese lejano templo y…

Oye, tómatelo con calma y no te preocupes por nada más —el peli plateado le sonrió con sinceridad para brindarle confianza—. Así el idiota de Miroku y Sango organizarán mejor la ceremonia y… bueno, yo también me preparó para decir… lo que tengo que decir —agregó levemente apenado.

Inuyasha… —a ella casi le salen lágrimas de alegría.

Ya vete a dormir, o podría aparecerse una bestia peligrosa para comerte… —el semidemonio recuperó el tono irónico y un tanto duro, levantándose y levantándola impetuosamente—… y créeme, no estoy para salvar niñas bobas —agregó al final con un deje burlón, empujándola suavemente por el sendero.

Oye… Inuyasha, yo no soy una niña boba —la chica se quejó empleando un tono un tanto infantil, resistiéndose un poco.

Pero yo sí soy una bestia peligrosa —le dijo él mordazmente mientras la empujaba—. Aunque… tal vez no te coma. No te ves nada bien —añadió carcajeándose un poco.

Eres un… tonto —por lo que la joven no pudo evitar imitarlo, aunque quiso mantenerse muy digna.

La tonta eres tú —le contestó Inuyasha serenándose, y esta vez la levantó como costal de papas, acomodándola en su hombro—. ¿Sabes, Aome?, eres muy lenta —expresó con gravedad, tomando velocidad.

¡Inuyasha, no hagas eso! ¡No me gusta ir así! —por supuesto que Aome no dudó en levantar la voz.

Ya deja de gritar, vas a despertar a la gente con tus alaridos y de seguro pensarán que estás loca de remate —el aludido le habló a modo de regaño, como si la joven no tuviera ninguna razón de mostrar su malestar.

La muchacha se debatió un momento en su interior… lo mandaría a tierra por bocón e impertinente; afortunadamente la razón se impuso y decidió dejarlo hacer, ya que lo más probable es que, con la fuerza del conjuro, ella sería también arrastrada al suelo. No tuvo más remedio que taparse la boca para acallar sus risotadas, ya que a esa hora, aproximadamente las diez de la noche, era inadecuado estar haciendo ruidos raros que podrían asustar a los tranquilos aldeanos.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Kaede Inuyasha depositó a Aome con suavidad en tierra y, dándole un rápido y fugaz beso de despedida se retiró por donde vino. Decidió hacerlo así ya que si no le tomaría la primera palabra y se la llevaría a vivir con él en unión libre, y no quería romper el juramento dado.

Y así el tiempo pasó…

El breve periodo de separación fue aprovechado por el Hanyō para viajar a la región Oeste una vez más, tomándose unos días para investigar más a fondo el asunto del ataque de los yōkai sin el pendiente de que su amada lo esperaba. Quería enterarse personalmente, a través de Koga, lo sucedido en esas tierras y la relación que Sesshōmaru podría tener con ello. Pero por obvias razones el Ōkami no le contó casi nada ya que es fiel al Gran Señor Demonio que les dio un territorio para vivir, y no andaría divulgando sus asuntos privados. Así que al semidemonio no le quedó más que conformarse con la poca información y evitar una contienda, dado que los hijos mayores del lobo ya eran lo suficientemente veloces a pesar de su corta edad, por lo que bien podrían sostenerle una batalla… no le gustaría que Aome se enfureciera con él por haber ido de provocador.

La espera les pareció eterna al principio, pero la ansiada fecha se aproximó mucho más rápido de lo que se pensaba.

Se fijó el día especial cuando fuera la primera luna nueva después del regreso de la joven sacerdotisa, y los pormenores de la ceremonia fueron minuciosamente supervisados y coordinados por Sango y Miroku, quienes voluntariamente se ofrecieron a ello para permitir que su amiga del futuro se fuera tranquila y el ojidorado se dedicara a relajarse; la pareja de esposos había esperado por el feliz momento en el que al fin sus camaradas de aventuras fueran un matrimonio. Claro que contaron también con la ayuda los demás amigos, como Shippou, Kohaku y Kirara, Hachi, Kaede y, por supuesto, la pequeña Lin. El kitsune se dedicó a repartir las invitaciones a todos los conocidos en el transcurso del viaje por la _Shikon no Tama_; los otros apoyaron en diversidad de actividades _(y me quedé sin saber cómo se preparaba una fiesta en el Sengoku…XD)_ como los adornos, el "mobiliario" para la ocasión, el banquete con platillos especiales para el novio, etc., etc., etc.

Y al fin, después de tanta expectativa, el día señalado de la luna nueva llegó al lugar.

Ya con los últimos preparativos listos, nuestros amigos fueron a arreglarse de la forma adecuada para la ocasión, las damas en casa de Kaede y los caballeros en casa de su Excelencia, porque Miroku ayudaría a Inuyasha a vestirse con el elegante traje que habían traído de la época futura, el de tono azul oscuro regalo incondicional del gerente y accionista mayoritario de la SONHY.

El joven Hoshi no vaciló en mostrar su asombro al contemplar tan fino vestuario, e incluso soltó un silbido de admiración en cuanto el ojidorado se lo colocó.

Vaya, vaya, Inuyasha, quién lo diría… si hasta pareces todo un terrateniente —le dijo empleando un tono levemente divertido—. Ahora date la vuelta para que pueda verte mejor.

¡Argh, mejor cierra la boca, Miroku idiota, que no estoy para tus bromas! —el peli plateado no dudó en bufar su malestar, lanzándole a su amigo una mirada fulminante. Al instante intentó serenarse un poco—. La verdad es que me siento como payaso con esta ropa tan rara —externó sin que le bajara la irritación, volviendo a mirarse al espejo con desagrado.

Oh, por favor, Inuyasha, este tipo de telas no se consiguen en nuestra época —le reprochó el monje, acercándosele para acomodarle bien la parte superior del traje—. Se siente tan suave… -agregó con complacencia.

Pues a mí no me agrada para nada… —puntualizó el semidemonio, más al momento cambió la mueca de enfado por una de preocupación —. Oye, Miroku, ¿en… en serio me veo bien con esto? —preguntándole a su amigo en tono inseguro.

Oye, si dices que la señorita Aome lo escogió especialmente para ti es porque ella consideró que te verías más guapo con él, así que siéntete seguro —a lo que el aludido ojiazul no vaciló en sonreír ampliamente.

Inuyasha se sonrojó ante estas palabras, por lo que decidió manifestarle a su compañero de aventuras cuál era el motivo de su apuro.

Eto… tengo un poco de nervio, no me siento muy bien para hablar —le confesó atropelladamente, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su turbación.

Por supuesto que Miroku ya había percibido que el Hanyō casi caía en crisis nerviosa, así que serenó un poco la expresión y le habló con ese tono de amabilidad que le había dado su profesión, sin reprocharle por nada, ya que, en esas circunstancias, lo único que verdaderamente quería escuchar el futuro desposado eran palabras de aliento.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, tú tranquilo que nada malo va a pasarte… es normal que te sientas así de nervioso, yo te entiendo perfectamente ya que tuve que pasar por lo mismo cuando me casé con Sango –le dijo mientras continuaba acomodándole el traje, palmeándole los hombros para confortarlo—. Te recomiendo que te relajes y enfoques tu vista exclusivamente en la señorita Aome y todo saldrá bien… nadie más debe existir en tu mente en esos momentos —finalizó, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa complaciente.

¡Keh!, para ti es fácil decirlo, Miroku… —le rezongó el semidemonio con su brusquedad habitual—. A ti siempre se te ha dado bien eso de expresarse en público y decir cualquier estupidez.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, mi amigo Inuyasha… el hecho de que yo hable sin inhibiciones no fue sencillo; sé que es muy complicado y más si no estás acostumbrado a tratar con la gente —por lo que el joven Hoshi retomó su gesto profesional pidiéndole calma con un movimiento de la mano—. Pero olvida por un instante que estarás acompañado, para ti únicamente es la señorita Aome frente a tus ojos, y esa es la imagen que debe dominar tu mente… ella y tú solos.

Bueno, el ojidorado no pudo negar lo convincente del argumento y hasta tragó ruidosamente saliva al recordar a Aome y su angelical presencia en el lindo vestido blanco que usó en la época moderna… era una linda estampa que lo había acompañado desde entonces. El rubor volvió a colorear sus mejillas por lo que no se percató de la llegada de dos curiosos a la habitación.

Etoo… pues… pues… —dijo en un tartamudeo—… no… no me molestes, tengo que… tengo que pensarlo bien.

Tómate tu tiempo para que afines detalles, pero no vayas a tardarte más de lo debido —Miroku encogió los hombros con resignación, lanzándoles una miradita de reojo a los recién llegados—. Por lo pronto iré a echarles un vistazo a mis bellas mujeres… Sango ha de estar esperado por mí —agregó sin disimular un gesto de pícara satisfacción, imaginando cómo se vería su guapa esposa en un trajecito fuera de lo común, un traje traído de la época actual por Aome.

Miroku… ¡deja tus marranadas para ti, pedazo de enfermo mental!—y claro que el peli plateado no pudo evitar molestarse al entender las morbosas ilusiones de su amigo, y casi se arroja sobre él para meterle unos zapes por impertinente.

Señor Inuyasha, no se enoje —Kohaku era de los llegados e intervino respetuosamente en la conversación, acercándose a su cuñado por si tenía que salir huyendo—. Excelencia, será mejor que nos vayamos, recuerde que usted también debe arreglarse para la ceremonia —y, dirigiéndose a Miroku lo jaló con cuidado de la túnica para conducirlo a la otra habitación—. Ya después podrá ver a mi hermana.

Tienes razón, Kohaku, entonces acompáñame porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda –el monje entendió la petición y concedió en retirarse con el jovencito a su habitación.

Inuyasha, deberías hacer caso a los consejos de Miroku… aunque está medio zafado no deja de tener razón la mayor parte del tiempo —y, en cuanto se alejaron, Shippou habló por primera vez en todo ese lapso, usando un tono de voz serio y maduro para un chico de su edad—. Así que relájate y concentra tus pensamientos en Aome —agregó, fijando las verdes pupilas en el rostro de su amigo.

El Hanyō soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer al piso sin mucho cuidado por arruinar el traje. Sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, lo verdaderamente importante en ese día era casarse con Aome, como Dios manda y como se lo había prometido… los metiches invitados no debía arruinarle el momento.

Y, pasando con las chicas…

Sango terminó de arreglar a sus gemelas con unos de los lindos kimonos que Aome le había obsequiado y ahora se dedicaba a su persona, ya que las pequeñas eran las encargadas de llevar la cola del vestido de la novia y tenían que estar presentables. Las niñas se dejaron peinar por Lin, la cual presumía otro hermoso traje chino de seda, regalo de Sesshōmaru, pues en los últimos meses había estirado bastante… el kimono que usaba hace mucho tiempo ya no le quedaba para nada. Por su parte Miatsu jugaba él solito con unas sonajas, regalo también de la pelinegra, ya que había sido cambiado antes que sus hermanas.

Ahome, Kikyō, estense quietas para que Lin pueda acomodarles el cabello —dijo la _yōkai taijiya_ mirando con un poco de seriedad a sus hijas, ya que habían empezado a jalonearse el kimono la una a la otra—. En cuanto terminen pueden ir con su padre para que le presuman la ropa –agregó con más ternura.

Sí mami —respondieron ambas al unísono, y se sentaron tan tiesas como estatuas levantando exageradamente la cabeza.

Muy bien, pero no es necesario que se alcen de esa manera —la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír grandemente, ya que sus niñas eran tan ocurrentes e ingeniosas.

Primero peinaré a Ahome —habló Lin después de soltar una breve risa, siendo secundada por sus "discípulas". Miatsu intentó voltearse en su silla, mostrando curiosidad por lo que hacían sus hermanas—. Señorita Sango, luce usted muy linda en ese vestido, y por eso su Excelencia la quiere tanto –añadió la jovencita al mirar a la castaña con admiración y respeto.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Lin —la aludida se dirigió a acomodar a su bebé de forma adecuada para que no se cayera, hablando también en tono amable. En ese momento acababa de aplicarse un ligero maquillaje para resaltar sus pómulos y sus labios—. Tú también estás muy linda, y luces como toda una señorita.

Y es que el vestido que Aome le obsequió a Sango sería todo un revuelo en la fiesta, ya que era de tela de raso en azul metálico y le ajustaba bastante bien a su esbelta silueta. Asimismo calzaría un par de sandalias no muy altas y que combinaban a la perfección con la ropa. El atuendo de la novia también sería sensacional, pues utilizaría el hermoso vestido blanco adquirido en su época y con el que estaba decidida a matrimoniarse. Lin terminó de peinar a las gemelas y también levantó sus negros cabellos en una cola alta.

¡Oooohhhh!, ¡mami es más bonita! —cuando las niñas miraron bien a su progenitora no dudaron en mostrar su asombro, señalándola con su dedito—. ¡Y papi es un manolarga! —y, al mencionar a su progenitor, no hicieron más que carcajearse con diversión… tal vez no entendían del todo las excesivas mañas de su padre pero estaban conscientes de que, a veces, su mamá se enojaba con su papá por eso.

Yo espero que la señorita Aome ya no tarde en arreglarse, o el señor Inuyasha se va a desesperar —fueron las palabras de Lin con un deje de intranquilidad dirigiendo la vista hacia el fondo de la vivienda, hacia la habitación donde Aome y Kaede se encontraban y en la que habían entrado por lo menos media hora antes que ellas—. Creo que mejor iré a ayudarle –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pidiendo permiso con una reverencia.

Eso me parece muy bien, Lin, pero no vayas a preocuparla con eso porque debe estar tranquila —Sango hizo la observación conservando la calma, ya que a su pequeño hijo le dio hambre en ese preciso momento y empezó a berrear con desesperación exigiendo su alimento—. No llores, Miatsu querido, mamá está aquí… —le dijo tiernamente al tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus brazos e intentaba descubrir el seno para alimentarlo, pues el corte del vestido no era el adecuado para la lactancia—… Vaya, estos atuendos son muy bonitos pero nada convenientes —suspiró con resignación dejándose caer algo descompuesta sobre los cojines que sirven de asientos—. Niñas, tendrán que esperarme para que vayamos con papi —y les habló a las gemelas en maternal tono de mando, ya que las chiquillas se disponían a seguir a su "maestra". Y las infantas, un tanto enfurruñadas, se acomodaron junto a ella.

¿Se puede pasar? —ni bien transcurrieron cinco minutos cuando una voz familiar les llegó desde afuera.

¡Es papi!, ¡papi! —Kikyō reconoció la voz de su padre, el cual saludó desde afuera para evitar algún disgusto.

¡Y tío Kohaku! —dijo Ahome asomándose a la ventana. Las dos chiquillas salieron disparadas sin que Sango pudiera detenerlas.

Menos mal… sólo espero que de verdad Miroku ya esté listo para la ceremonia —bueno, la castaña no hizo más que suspirar con alivio, concentrándose ya solo en el bebé.

¡Papi, papi! —las niñas se abalanzaron sobre Miroku y por muy poco caían al suelo junto con él ante su ímpetu.

¡Mis mujercitas, mis amores! —ya recobrado el equilibrio el monje las levantó en un abrazo apretado, y ellas le plantaron un beso en ambas mejillas—. Pero que lindas señoritas me encontré aquí… díganme una cosa, preciosas, ¿les gustaría vivir junto a este hombre tan guapo? —añadió juguetón y cariñoso, guiñándoles un ojo travieso al tiempo que las apretaba otra vez, dándoles varios besos juguetones. Ambas se carcajearon y le tironearon de los cabellos hasta despeinarlo.

Kohaku mantuvo su distancia al ver a las niñas salir como torbellinos, y suspiró brevemente con una mezcla de conmiseración y ternura… sus sobrinas eran unos diablillos con carita de ángel. Aprovechando la distracción de su cuñado entró en la cabaña para saludar a su hermana, sonrojándose avergonzado por encontrarla en esa postura tan comprometedora.

Hola her… perdón, no sabía que… no quise molestarte -dijo tartamudeando, desviando la mirada con prontitud.

Kohaku, no seas tímido, eres mi hermano pequeño y no me molesta el que estés aquí… además ya sabes que esto es normal para mí y que Miatsu es muy tragón –le respondió Sango con una sonrisa dulce sin dejar de alimentar a su menor hijo-. ¿Y Miroku no venía contigo? –al instante le hizo la pregunta, extrañada de no ver a su marido en la puerta.

Ya vendrá con las niñas –respondió el joven sonriendo tontamente.

Ouch… oigan, mis niñas, no le hagan eso a su pobre padre —por cierto que afuera Miroku reprendió cariñosamente a sus gemelas bajándolas en cuanto pudo librarse del tormento—. Oh, veo que me han despeinado —observó con resignación al tocarse la cabeza.

¡Papi, mami bonita está allá! —las mellizas no pararon de reír divertidas y señalaron hacia el interior de la cabaña, instando a su progenitor a entrar.

Entonces no le hagamos esperar más –bien, el monje no se hizo del rogar así que, tomando a sus hijas por una mano, entró con ellas-. Sango, amor mío… —saludando a su mujer con un tono cortés y caballeroso. Tenía toda la buena voluntad de decirle los mejores cumplidos cuando la viera en su lindo vestido pero no pudo ya que, al notar en que postura se encontraba, tan provocativa para sus exacerbadas pasiones, no dudó en relamerse los labios de puro gusto… hacía unos días que no tenían acción nocturna por obvias razones—… ¡ah, querida, luces tan seductora mostrando tus encantos maternos en todo su esplendor! —exclamó en ronca y ahogada voz.

¡Miroku, no digas esas cosas!… —y era lógico que ella enrojeciera intensamente por una fracción de segundo… únicamente a su marido se le ocurría hablar de esa manera delante de la gente. Después le dirigió una mirada de reproche, hablándole en tono serio—. Querido, hazme el favor de serenarte y llevarte a las niñas, ya los alcanzaré en cuanto terminé de darle de comer a Miatsu —y, ya sin prestarle atención, desvió la mirada para acomodar al bebé en el otro seno, haciendo el esfuerzo de cubrirse el anteriormente descubierto. Pero el monje no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la habitación y dejarla sola, mirándola con ojos de borrego a medio morir y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos subidos de tono.

Vamos, niñas, vamos al templo y no vayan a ensuciar sus kimonos —ante eso Kohaku fue el que tomó a las pequeñas entre sus brazos, saliendo con ellas tan rápidamente como pudo.

No podemos culpar a Miroku por sus fantasías… el término de la cuarentena después del nacimiento de su menor hijo había sido lo máximo ya que, gracias a los artilugios de la época moderna que la señorita Aome le había obsequiado en forma desinteresada y noble, Sango no había puesto muchos pretextos para el deleite íntimo durante algunos intervalos nocturnos, inmediatamente de que los niños se dormían. Claro que ahora debían ser más discretos y cuidadosos para ello, ya que el pequeño Miatsu se ganó a pulso el título de "hombrecito de la casa" que le puso su padre; a veces se dormía con dificultad y despertaba con facilidad a altas horas de la noche, como si presintiera que su progenitor traía el ánimo a flor de piel… no pensaba compartir a su mamá con nadie, ni siquiera con él. Y por ende, si el niño lloraba, era seguro que las gemelas despertaban también, así que se sucedía todo un "show" por recuperar la paz nocturna en esos días.

Unos diez minutos después, cuando el pequeñuelo ya dormía profundamente satisfecha su hambre, Sango levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de su marido perdiendo el tiempo, y no dudó en amonestarlo moderando la voz para no despertar al angelito.

¡Miroku!… ¿podrías cargar a Miatsu para que me arregle? —le llamó con tono molesto en tanto apartaba al nene dormido de su pecho.

¿Eh?, ¿qué? —él reaccionó y, ante la mirada de su mujer, enrojeció avergonzado—. Lo siento, Sango, es que… —decidió callar y, muy solícito, tomó delicadamente al niño en sus brazos, sobándole la espaldita para que sacara el aire, permitiéndole así a su esposa acomodarse el vestido de forma adecuada—. Pero que… que bonita ropa te obsequió la señorita Aome, te ves tan bella como siempre —le dijo en un susurro ahogado, recobrando la mirada hombre apasionado.

Eres un adulador —observó la castaña sin perder la seriedad, colocándose adecuadamente la parte de arriba de su vestido. Volvió una vez más la mirada hacia su amado y le sonrió con dulzura al notar bien el estado en el que se encontraba—. Mírate nada más… seguramente las niñas te despeinaron —le dijo amorosamente acariciándole el copete alborotado, e intentó colocar algunos mechones en su lugar.

Bueno, un poco, nada grave —él le sonrió también.

Bien, entonces ve con ellas y esperen por nosotras ya que Aome no ha de tardar… lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es estar con Inuyasha —Sango retomó la seriedad y le quitó con delicadeza al bebé-. Acostaré a Miatsu -y pensaba alejarse para cumplir con su cometido más su cónyuge la atrajo a él y le dio un pequeño y ardiente beso en los labios, eso sí, sin apretarla demasiado para no lastimar al niño.

Amor mío, ¿sabes lo que me gustaría hacer está noche? —le dijo en tono seductor.

Miroku, cariño… —la dama lo miró apasionadamente por un segundo y, casi al instante, volvió a poner un leve y lindo mohín de disgusto—… ¿podrías esperar hasta que estemos en casa? —añadió reprochándole en tono endurecido, dándole la espalda para acostar a su hijo—. Inuyasha te espera —puntualizó al enderezarse, cruzándose de brazos.

OK., ya te entendí, por ahora tengo que cumplir con mis sagrados deberes espirituales de monje… —el ojiazul no hizo más que encogerse de hombros encaminándose a la puerta. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada pícara lanzándole un beso al aire—… la carne viene después.

¡Anda ya! —ella se guardó una carcajada y le indicó con la mano que se fuera.

En cuanto su amado se retiró la _yōkai taijiya _pretendía dirigirse al fondo de la vivienda con la intención de apoyar a su querida amiga a darle los últimos retoques de su arreglo personal… era el día en el que la belleza de Aome debía resaltar más. Pero tuvo que detenerse un momento pues en ese preciso instante asomó por la puerta el anciano patriarca de la aldea, quien sería el encargado de entregar a la joven sacerdotisa en el altar puesto que ella no tiene parientes en esa época.

Dispense usted, señora Sango, su Excelencia me dijo que podía pasar… -habló el anciano hombre en tono amable y respetuoso-… ¿ya está lista la señorita Aome? —preguntando con educación.

No hay problema, señor patriarca, me imagino que no ha de tardar —le contestó la muchacha igual de atenta, dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia—. Si gusta pasar yo iré a cerciorarme… permítame por favor.

Muchas gracias y adelante… -el viejecito le tomó la palabra adentrándose a la estancia y ocupando uno de los asientos- . Por cierto, déjeme decirle que luce usted bellísima… espero sepa disculpar mi atrevimiento y no le diga nada a su Excelencia —añadió, agachando un poco la cabeza para mostrar su pena… no estaba nada bien andar mirando a la mujer de otro, ni en esa ni en otra época.

No… no se preocupe —por lo que un leve y breve rubor coloreó las mejillas de la dama, entendiendo que las intenciones del patriarca no eran malas en ningún sentido. Ella nunca estuvo acostumbrada a ser piropeada hasta que Miroku le dedicó elogios subidos de tono, y aun así no podía dejar de abochornarse cada vez que su marido le brindaba palabras lisonjeras, especialmente si lo hacía frente al resto de la gente. Pero jamás había pensado en recibir halagos de otro hombre.

Justo entonces la novia hizo su aparición, y se veía realmente espectacular enfundada en su vestido blanco. La pequeña Lin y la anciana Kaede, quien llevaba puesto un nuevo traje de sacerdotisa, la acompañaban y se notaban muy contentas.

¡Wow, Aome, luces maravillosa! —la de larga cabellera castaña abrió sus bellos ojos con asombro al contemplar a su amiga—. Me muero por ver la cara de Inuyasha… —agregó con algo de picardía al tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia.

Oh, Sango, muchas gracias —Aome se mostró un poco apenada por el énfasis de su compañera ante la mención de su futuro esposo—. Y tú también te ves hermosa, me da gusto que el vestido te haya quedado bien… ¿ya te vio el monje Miroku? –preguntó con curiosidad para cambiar de tema.

Te lo agradezco tanto, Aome, el vestido es muy bonito pero… —la castaña contestó con tono afable, más se mostró levemente contrariada cuando fue a recoger a su bebé de la silla—… no fue muy cómodo en cuanto Miatsu me pidió de comer. Y ya te imaginaras lo que pensó Miroku al verme así de ocupada –agregó, soltando un suspiro bajo.

… — a la pelinegra le brotó una pequeña e imperceptible gota anime, haciendo una mueca boba de vergüenza—… sí, me lo imagino. Ese vestido no es el modelo adecuado para el periodo de lactancia.

Bueno, bueno, chicas, es mejor que nos demos prisa o los señores van a desesperarse… —intervino Kaede después de haber intercambiado algunas palabras con el principal del poblado—… y lo digo principalmente por el novio.

La abuela Kaede tiene razón, señorita Aome —y esta vez fue Lin la que opinó. Había escuchado la breve conversación de las amigas sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro—. Usted ya sabe que el señor Inuyasha es muy impaciente y puede hacer un berrinche si no llegamos ya.

Eso es verdad, Lin, no los hagamos esperar más —la joven de negra cabellera no tuvo que meditar la respuesta, conociendo cómo se las gastaba su amado semidemonio—. Muchas gracias, señor patriarca, es usted muy amable al llevarme —y saludó dulcemente al anciano hombre que la entregaría en el altar, tomándose de su brazo y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Para mí es todo un honor, señorita Aome —le respondió el viejecito sintiéndose halagado—, ya que una linda mujer como usted merece casarse como es debido.

Salieron de la cabaña y se encaminaron al templo en donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

Bueno, antes de la celebración veamos lo que hacían los caballeros.

Aproximadamente había pasado una media hora desde que Inuyasha estaba ahí en el templo, dando vueltas como león enjaulado. Trataba de disimular su inquietud repasando mentalmente las palabras extravagantes con las cuales sellaría en definitiva su unión con Aome. Shippou estaba quietecito en un rincón sin atreverse a decir ni pío para no enfurecer a su amigo ojidorado y ganarse un "suave" coscorrón. Kohaku y las niñas también habían llegado y tampoco se atrevieron a interrumpir las cavilaciones del Hanyō, y de hecho el joven exterminador optó por llevar a sus pequeñas sobrinas a admirar más de cerca la decoración, pues las chiquillas no podrían mantener la calma admirando al "Perrito" en ese estado de nerviosismo. Todo se encontraba adornado a la usanza del Sengoku para este tipo de rituales, con bellas flores típicas de la zona y lindas farolas conmemorativas.

Asimismo algunos invitados habían llegado ya, más se abstuvieron de incomodar al novio y prefirieron ubicarse en un buen sitio para no perder detalle de la celebración. Cuando Miroku arribó al lugar saludó con cortesía a las personas que ya los acompañaban, y posteriormente se acercó al futuro desposado, con cuidado de no asustarlo, y así brindarle el sosiego que su alma expectante requería en esos momentos.

Inuyasha, tranquilo que ya estoy aquí —y le habló con amabilidad en tono bajo, evitando así ser escuchados por los otros presentes, ya que el joven peli plateado casi se comía las garras de tanto estrés—. La señorita Aome ya no tarda, así que relájate y respira hondo.

El Hanyō decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo y aspiró una buena bocanada de aire para refrescar sus ideas. En poco tiempo la anciana Kaede se presentó al lugar siendo auxiliada por Lin; Sango venía detrás de ellas y se dirigió a Kohaku, indicándole en voz baja hacia donde debía llevar a las gemelas.

Prepárese, Excelencia, y tú también, Inuyasha… la novia estará aquí de un momento a otro —les dijo Kaede con seriedad en cuanto tomó asiento, y la jovencita se retiró rápidamente en la misma dirección por la que su pecoso amigo salió con sus sobrinas.

Respira hondo, Inuyasha, se acerca la hora… -por lo que el monje se acomodó en su puesto de honor tras palmearle una vez más el hombro a su camarada. Casi al segundo volvió la vista hacia su amada esposa, quien se había sentado en las bancas de enfrente para estar cerca, y le dedicó un nuevo guiño travieso, a lo que ella le mandó un discreto beso.

Retomando la compostura el joven Hoshi adoptó el gesto serio y profesional requerido para tan solemne acto. Se le veía tan diferente de cuando empezaron sus aventuras, hace tres años atrás… la madurez adquirida a sus escasos 21 años le ha asentado muy bien, y el entrenamiento espiritual le ha permitido ascender de nivel. Ya ha cambiado vestuario morado de encima de la túnica por el hábito amarillo oro, señal de que ya puede hacerse cargo de un templo y tener discípulos. Pero eso es algo que no es relevante para este momento.

Inuyasha tembló ligeramente al querer que se lo tragara la tierra, más resolvió pasarse un buen trago de saliva para darse valor. "Bien, tú puedes hacerlo, no vas a quedar como un idiota delante de ella y de todos estos…" se dijo a sí mismo tratando de conservarse sereno también por fuera "Ya después podrás disfrutar del banquete, pero primero lo primero, concentrar tus pensamientos en…" repasó mentalmente antes de que la hermosa presencia de Aome llenará el lugar, lo cual lo dejó momentáneamente sin respiración mientras los invitados soltaban susurros y murmullos colectivos admirando tan bonito traje.

La joven sacerdotisa lucía ese bonito y sencillo vestido que había adquirido en su época pero, al ser un modelo bastante fuera de lo común en ese período, le daba un aire de "Princesa". Todos los ojos se perdieron un momento en esa visión tan angelical, y el novio más que todos. Las gemelas de Miroku y Sango fueron las encargadas de llevar la cola del vestido y Lin tiraba pequeños pétalos en el camino de la novia. Ante lo bonitas que se veían sus mellizas el ojiazul tuvo que guardar la compostura para no soltar un suspiro… esperaba que pasaran muchísimos años para que alguna de ellas le entregara su corazón a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Y así, caminado al compás de una suave melodía nupcial, Aome se acercó al altar y se acomodó al lado de su querido Inuyasha. El susodicho estaba tan extraviado en sus ensoñaciones que no puso atención al breve sermón que su amigo y padrino oficiador de ceremonias decía en esos momentos, ya que su enamorado corazón latía casi a mil por hora perdido en la dulce fragancia que desprendía la piel de su adorada pelinegra. Por obvias el monje tuvo que darle un disimulado puntapié, atrayendo así su atención.

Ejem, ejem… —carraspeando levemente para darle tiempo de volver a tierra—… mi estimado Inuyasha, por favor, ha llegado la hora de decirle tus votos a la señorita Aome, lo que siente tu corazón en este momento —y le lanzó una mirada seria, dándole a entender que recordara el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

… este… ¿qué?... —a lo que el joven peli plateado parpadeó un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente—…yo… lo siento —se excusó, abochornándose un segundo. Y la joven no tuvo de otra más que poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo… de verdad, dos meses pasaron y aun su amado no había controlado sus nervios.

Los votos, Inuyasha, los votos… esas palabras con las que le expresaras a la señorita Aome por qué quieres casarte con ella –el joven monje habló sin perder la compostura, empleando ese tono exageradamente profesional que utilizan los sacerdotes en este tipo de ceremonias.

Sus amigos, la anciana Kaede, Sango, Shippou, Kohaku y la pequeña Kirara, sentados en los asientos de enfrente, disimularon una sonrisita boba ante ese lapsus.

Este… Aome… yo… —bien, Inuyasha tomó delicadamente las lindas y frágiles manos de Aome entre las suyas, después de haber levantado cuidadosamente el velo que cubría el rostro de la joven—… yo tengo que… tengo que… —tartamudeó con nerviosismo antes de pasarse un poco de fluido bucal por la garganta.

Pero esta vez continuó hablando, expresando con soltura aquellas palabras que ya tenía planeadas. Y las palabras fluyeron de su boca, palabras que expresaban un cúmulo de emociones guardadas en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo:

… Eres hermosa, amada mía… Tus grandes ojos tras el velo son dos palomas, tus oscuros cabellos son como los rebaños de cabras que retozan en los montes… Toda tú eres hermosa, amada mía, y en ti no hay defecto alguno… Tú eres lo más bello que alguna vez pude mirar —se tomó un breve respiro para soltar un suspiro bajo y apasionado, sin dejar de observar a su novia con cariño.

Y de los orbes achocolatados brotaron pequeñas gotas… esas palabras eran tan hermosas y sinceras, tan sinceras como cuando le declaró su amor al fin, en una noche en medio del bosque. El Hanyō reanudó su discurso mientras le dedicó una suave caricia para limpiarle la mejilla.

… Prendiste mi corazón, amada mía, has apresado mi alma con una mirada de tus ojos… ¡Cuan hermoso es tu amor, más agradable que el vino y más que toda especie de fragancia es tu aroma!... —las doradas pupilas tenían un resplandor cálido… ese resplandor que únicamente era dedicado a la joven morena—… tus labios, novia mía, destilan miel, y la fragancia de tus vestidos es perfume que me embriaga. Si… fue como un sueño lo que viví al verte cruzar, y mi corazón comenzó a latir cual nunca jamás… Por eso tomé la decisión de vivir a tu lado y te pido te cases conmigo, porque yo te amo.

Los invitados dejaron escapar una exclamación colectiva de emoción, ya que eran los votos más impresionantes que habían escuchado en tres años. Bueno, hasta Miroku, el rey de la "cursilería", se sorprendió un poco y disimulo una risita; "Quien te viera, Inuyasha, saliste peor de cursi que yo…" se dijo a sí mismo para después dirigirse a la novia con la seriedad que impone el ritual. Los ojos de Aome no dejaban de temblar al conocido estilo de un famoso anime de los ochentas, consiguiendo que el semidemonio volviera a sentirse avergonzado.

Señorita Aome, ahora es su turno. Diga usted los votos salidos de lo profundo de su alma —le dijo el ojiazul en tono educado y profesional.

Oh, Inuyasha, yo… yo también te amo y… —el tono de voz de la muchacha era tan emocionado que por un momento parecería que se desmayaría, más soltó un sencillo y sensitivo discurso que ya tenía preparado con antelación. La chica había aprovechado también el tiempo para poder expresar con palabras todos los sentimientos que el ojidorado había despertado en su espíritu, dejando escapar un suspiro alto al compás de su ansioso corazón-… Cuando te vi también sentí lo mismo, el tiempo se detuvo para mí… El amor llegó sin pedir permiso, y desde entonces no podía dormir porque solo pensaba en ti —no pudo reprimir un sollozo pero continuó hablando, evitando que le temblara la voz—. Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado, vivir junto a ti y caminar unidos de la mano… mostrándonos amor sincero, eternamente enamorados —el torrente de lágrimas de felicidad ya no pudo detenerlo, por lo que la voz se le quebró al final—. Tu amor es lo que he… lo que he anhelado… y es… es el regalo que Dios me ha dado.

Los murmullos y suspiros colectivos se hicieron presentes otra vez… todos se entusiasmaron ante el llanto sincero y las lágrimas de amor de la feliz desposada. Sango casi imita a su amiga, rememorando el instante en el que ella estuvo también ante el altar.

Muy bien, muy bien, nosotros, la sociedad, somos testigos de este juramento —pero la ceremonia tenía que terminar adecuadamente, así que Miroku interrumpió las ganas que tenía Inuyasha por confortar a su amada Aome, para continuar hablando con toda la solemnidad del mundo, como si no le afligiera demasiado el escándalo que daba la novia—, así que, en este momento, declaro a estos ciudadanos como marido y mujer ante el Dios de las alturas… adelante ya, Inuyasha, puedes besar a tu esposa —puntualizó sin cambio aparente, pero con una mirada más pícara que sólo el ojidorado pudo notar.

El sonrojó del aludido aumentó por unos segundos, más, entendiendo ya que la ceremonia estaba hecha, le tomó la palabra a su amigo y besó lenta y suavemente a la que ahora es su compañera de por vida, abrazándola con cuidado y acariciándole la espalda con mucha ternura. Los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos.

En cuanto la recién casada recuperó la tranquilidad todos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

_Nota: ¡Al fin, la boda más esperada de la historia! El sueño de todos se hizo realidad y ya Kagome e Inuyasha son un matrimonio. Este no debería ser el final del fic ya que tenía algunas ideas locuaces para más allá de la boda, aunque también pensaba terminarlo en la boda de alguien más que no les digo quien sería… jajaja, pero bueno, eso quedó en el suspense desde que mi cautivo cerebro fue atrapado por los Saiyajins de "Dragon Ball" y su mundo, otro de mis animes favoritos. Las palabras de los contrayentes son fragmentos modificados del Cantar de los Cantares 4:1 – 11, y de la canción "Enamorados" de Tercer Cielo. Sean felices y gracias por leer este loco fic!_


End file.
